Just by Chance
by Madamcherry18
Summary: It's Teddy Grey's first year in University, his first taste independence. But it's Victoria Smith's adventure to a new world, her first taste of luxury. What will the pair think of each other, both from different worlds, but still drawn to one another. Will they be good for each other, or drag each other down. TG/OC Reviews are very, very, welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****  
* * ***

Teddy and Ava sat side by side in their Grandparents living room. The fire was massive with a burning heat, but the heat of their families gazes were enough for Ava's cheeks to flush. It had been three days since Teddy had received his letter from Harvard, Ava having only received her's this morning from Stanford. Both had made the promise to open them together, but Christian and Anastasia had been getting frustrated with their oldest son for not opening his straight away and vented to Elliot and Kate.

"Just open the dam thing already" Christian snapped, his nerves had been on edge ever since his son told him he wanted to go to Harvard, he was only frustrated because if Harvard didn't accept his son it would have a lot to do with his past in the ancient University. Carrick eye'd his son warily, Christian had confined in him shortly after Teddy explained he wanted to go to Harvard, and as much as Carrick tried he couldn't waver Christian's concerns.

"You go first" Ava pointed out, she already wore a Stanford wrist band that her mother had gotten her, Teddy knew that Aunt Kate was 100% sure her perfect little girl was going to get into Stanford, so was Teddy. Ava was always good in school, did plenty of charity work, was never distracted by parties and boys so she had no vices against her. Unlike Teddy who had at the beginning of high school been very angry, it wasn't until he started up football that he stopped being so much of a delinquent, and wit football came the girls and parties, but he had always scored well in test thanks to his Mom and Grandmothers' persistent encouragement but he wasn't as smart as Ava.

Teddy glanced up to his Mom, she smiled bright and encouragingly as did Phoebe. Glancing down to the envelope again he hesitated, three days he'd spent going over the possibilities, somehow the negatives were on the winning side now. "Right" he muttered slicing open envelope, with courage he didn't even know he had, and slowly pulling out the letter.

_'We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted to Harvard' _

It was written there in black, white and the Harvard crimson, Teddy smiled bright "I'm in" he looked up to his Dad first who smiled proud and walked over to pat his son's shoulder then took the letter, reading it for himself, his smile only growing bigger at his son's accomplishment. "Check too see what they say about my football placement, I wont be too bothered if I'm not…" Ana hugged him tight, blowing out all the air in his body, Phoebe excited cheers paused for a moment as she pulled out a Harvard Crimson football hoody she had hidden behind the couch and handed it to her big brother proud. Teddy smirked down at his little sister, muttering thanks as she flung her arms around him.

"Your on the team" Christian added, his eyes quickly scanning over the words, Elliot high fives Teddy before pulling him into a half hug "Well not the first string team, you're only a freshmen" Christian added eyeing his older brother, Teddy was glad his Dad was finally taking interest in his prospect of Harvard, for a long time Teddy thought that his Dad hated his choice in university and thought maybe it was because it was so far away, but his Mom told him it wasn't that. "There's something about scholarship money for sports but we'll refuse that so they can spend it on where it's really needed or on a student who truly needs it." Christian reasons handing the letter to Grace as happy tears formed in her eyes for her oldest grand child.

There were cheers of '_well done_' and '_congratulations_' for Teddy and he soaked it all in before he turned to Ava. His nerdy, blond cousin sat with her envelope by her side with her letter was opened in her lap, he was hurt she didn't wait for him "What the _hell_" he demanded sitting back down beside her eyeing the letter curiously, her stiff form giving nothing away as she read it herself.

"I got in" she nearly screamed cutting off all talk of Harvard floating in the room "I'm going to be a lawyer like you Granddad" she jumped up, her blond locks flying everywhere as she rushed to hug Carrick who hugged her back just as tight, a fond smile growing on his lips. The cheers started up again and Phoebe held out a Stanford Cardinal football hoody with a huge smile for her cousin.

Grace smiled at her oldest grandchildren, both gotten into their first choice Universities and growing up far too fast, it felt like only yesterday that Christian was having difficulty accepting he was going to be a father and now look at him. One arm over his daughter, his spare hand clutching his sons acceptance letter while he grinned at Ana over his shoulder as she celebrated with Kate for their children; time really does fly.

* * *

Victoria slid into the first class seat with a calm exterior and a emotion wreck of an interior. She couldn't believe it, she was finally leaving Ireland. Weeks have gone past since that day when her acceptance letter finally came in the post from Harvard. And now she's finally on her way to being a Harvard business student, with a rented apartment in Cambridge, and some serious money in the bank. Her parents, where emotional messes since after all their only child was moving across the pond to go to University. Victoria knew if she hadn't luckily come into a lot money just after her ninetieth birthday she would have taken her high scored Leaving Certificate to Trinity or Dublin City University and her irrational dream of studying in Harvard would have be forgotten.

Having being a frequent flyer since the age of nine, Victoria didn't listen to the safety pre-cautions from the flight hostesses. Instead she thought back to Dublin airports departures hall; her mother a short, head strong women in tears. Victoria wasn't sure if they were tears of pride of sorrow while her father stood strong, his expression serious as he blurted out warning and tips for her stay in the new continent. He had helped her choose an apartment so that there was a short walk to Campus but also short enough drive to everything else, he also advised to take a few american driving lessons to get used to driving on the other side of the road before she actually drove the streets of Cambridge.

Her two best friends, Amber-Lynn and Elizabeth didn't make it to the airport, having hugged her senseless at their families country house that morning. She knew that if Harvard didn't work out that she could always come back and start over in Dublin. But Victoria was a stubborn, young women and seriously determined to get a Degree in Harvard before returning to Ireland.

A man slid into the seat next to her with a grin on his handsome face. "They just upgraded me," he explained placing his shoulder bag under his seat quickly, "Talk about the Irish luck" he muttered sighing relieved, his accent clearly american.

"It's my first time up here too" Victoria explained, her money only after coming into the accounts two weeks ago she hadn't had time to buy anything but the necessities; the flight over, set up the rent, a reliable car and her books. She knew if anyone else she knew at the age of nineteen had came into money like she had, they would have gone a shopping spree or a long party holiday, but Victoria had always wanted to go to an American university, and with her money now she could.

The man pulled off his damp rain coat and folded it "Cambridge would want to be a bit warmer than here, late August and Ireland's got thunder showers" he stated amazed, as he ran his hand through his damp hair. "Student are you?" he asked kindly.

Victoria nodded politely "First year" she smiled excited, he chuckled.

"That's where all the mischief occurs" He pointed out cryptically with a friendly wink, "anywhere I'd know?" he teased knowing rightly which part of the US they were heading. "You must be an intelligent women to have gotten a spot in Harvard"

Victoria smiled brightly, the pride of her acceptance warming her "Yeah" she sighed "It's a dream come true" the man chuckled and pulled out the onboard menu.

Victoria had been living the dream all summer, her parents having been so proud of their daughters hard work over the past two years in school had surprised her with a working holiday in the Canary Island, Lanzarote. Her parents knew that their daughter would need a distraction from the long wait over summer for the exam results, without the working holiday they didn't know what she would have done to spend her time. Having English relations who had a unused holiday home in Lanzarote the accommodation was practically free, and Victoria quickly picked up a job in a Irish bar/restaurant. Victoria loved her stay in Lanzarote, her two best friends surprised her by coming for a short week holiday in Lanzarote. Victoria couldn't have asked for a better summer.

Just after the flight took off Victoria ordered a Budweiser and peanuts, the man beside her asking an eyebrow raised, her age after the hostess dropped her order down. "Nineteen" she pointed out popping some nuts into her mouth happily, pulling out her battered copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Wouldn't the age limit be twenty one now that we're heading too America?" he asked seriously, Victoria just shrugged and flicked opened her novel.

"The age limits never stopped an Irish from drinking before, why should it now" she teased, the man chuckled and took a gulp from his own alcoholic drink.

It wasn't long before Victoria was emerged in the world of Elizabeth Bennett, but after slowly making her way through a few beers she fell asleep, not waking up till an hour before landing, a habit she always had practiced during long flights. Undisturbed, she pulled open her book again and read while the man slept next to her snoring lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Teddy was walking, well strutting would suit him better, around the campus as he settled into the environment before the school actually opened for classes. It has been his ambition ever since he'd found out his own Father, the great Christian Grey, Had dropped out of the old establishment to attend it. But Teddy was stubborn, he was going to one up his Father and leave Harvard with a degree, well it was one-part his own ambition and one-part his Mother's determination that he'd have a good education, that made him want to get a solid degree. He wanted to make his Mother proud.

The campus was beautiful, the weather not so much, it was a cloudy day but the clammy heat of summer was still lingering. Teddy dressed in beige kaki pants and that rich, Harvard Crimson football tee-shirt. He shouldn't have stood out in the crowd of students finding their way around Campus as they moved into student accommodation and familiarised themselves with the buildings. But, Teddy did stand out, Teddy stood out everywhere he went, and he knew it. Firstly it began his body; Teddy was intimidatingly tall, his shoulders wide and strong, his hip narrow but his legs thick and strong with muscle. Secondly he was deadly handsome with dark, copper coloured hair that was never in place and made him look so naturally alluring, his lips where wide and set in an crooked knowing smile along with his staggering blue eyes, he was a younger version of his '_ dropping_' father. And Thirdly, to top it off, Teddy Grey's signature style worked for him, he reeked money with his designers, but he wore causal wear more often than formal, unlike many of the trust fund baby's running around Harvard, he always looked like he just rolled out of bed, or had crazy mind blowing sex, and everyone envied his style.

He was on his way to meet his friend at Starbuck's when his phone started to ring, yanking it out of his pocket he seen '_Ava_' and a picture of his pretty, geeky, blond cousin, he answered it immediately.

"For a while there I thought Stanford has eaten you up" Teddy chuckled, Ava had chosen to follow their grandfather and study to be a Lawyer. It suited her bookworm side along with her need for ultimate justice in everything, or at least that's what Teddy thought.

He heard his cousin's soft whisper "Teddy, I'm in the library, I'm sorry I didn't make it home for Aunt Ana's birthday. I only just now remembered I hadn't told you I wasn't able to go" she whispered, Teddy frowned remembering that he arrived home after a six hour flight and his favourite cousin wasn't there, classes had started in Stanford but wouldn't in Harvard till another week.

"I figured it was important, Kate said you've been '_missing in action'_ since you moved to California" was Teddy's short reply, in truth he wasn't happy with his cousin, she only had a short flight to Seattle from California while he had a monstrous one from the east coast. Teddy arrived at the Coffee house but didn't want go in on the phone choosing instead to lean on the red bricked wall and people watched.

He heard a door close in the phone "Look" Ava's voice was back to normal volume, "Don't get all moody on me I've already been overloaded with work" he heard her sigh dramatically "Besides I rang to ask if you figured it out yet" she asked curiously.

Teddy couldn't stay angry at Ava for long and laughed, "No I haven't figured out the age of my lovely mother yet" he shook his head humoured, "I swear nineteen years on this earth and we're still coming up blank" Ava giggled as Teddy laughed.

"Oh I met someone" she boasted, Teddy surrender to silence from shock "His name is Nicolas, he's half german." she paused for Teddy to say something, but he still couldn't believe his geeky cousin was talking boys for the first time in her life "and amazing in bed" she added quickly in a hushed tone.

Teddy scoffed regaining his cool, "Yeah right" he admitted sarcastically, "The day you just randomly have sex with someone is the day I fall for a girl" he chuckled confidently running a lazy hand through his hair as he eye'd a brunette strutting pass.

Ava made a protesting noise before he heard someone call her in the back ground "Look I've got to go, a german's calling my name" she whispered through a laugh "text me" she hung up with out any farewells.

Teddy concluded that Ava, although busy with university may have ditched her aunts birthday for an opportunity with a crush, a _german_ crush called Nicolas.

When he got his coffee he sat next to Sam, who greeted him with a nod while the rest of the group are chattering about their gap years and the promise of going out on Friday. He was glad that the school had sent out a list of the other class members so that while most of them where getting used to their surrounds here in Cambridge they could meet up.

He was also thrilled that Derek had set up the first meeting so he didn't have to got to the pains of figure out which name to randomly select to e-mail, it didn't take Teddy long to figure out that the only people at any of Derek's meetings were all trust fund children. At first he thought maybe Derek done that purposely, in the end it happened that the only students who came a week or two early to Cambridge were ones who weren't on scholarship or weren't in the dorms.

* * *

The taxi dropped Victoria too her new apartment building, smiling she pulled out her phone and texts her landlord. She spent a moment to take in the immaculate surroundings of the street and the modern building. The door of the apartment building opened and a middle aged man, with wild black hair emerged from the building smiling "Victoria is it?" he asked happily.

"Sure is" she smiled excitedly walking up to shake his hands, her heavy suit case tugged behind her. "Did the furniture get here before me?" she asked curiously, the man nodded, turning to the door.

"Yeah, they set it up where I told them, nice stuff you got" he added taking her heavy suit case and holding the door open for her. "It's Lance in case you've forgotten" he smirked, but Victoria remembered.

"Thanks" Victoria flicked her messy blond hair out of her face. "So I have a bed at least?" she asked with a laugh, walking over to the lift "This is brilliant, fourth floor right?"

"Yeah" Lance nodded "on the right, so how was your flight" he added stepping into the lift, Lance was easy to talk to over the phone and Victoria was glad he was the same in person.

Victoria shrugged "I slept my way through it" she grinned fixing her cheap floral sun dress on her legs. "Some beer and some nuts and I was out for the count" she laughed, so did Lance.

As the lift doors opened Lance spoke "Not that it matters to you but pets have been banned from the building" Victoria nodded, as much as she would love a little dog she knew it was too much responsibility for a student. She followed Lance to a door, he opened the apartment and keyed in a code into the alarm quickly before turning to see Victoria step into the apartment. "You're code is 1234 for now, if you read the manual you can change it, I would advice you do" he pointed out quickly, Victoria nodded and took in her new spacious apartment.

First thing you see was a massive open planned living and dining room, the large black stone and oak kitchen was blocked off with a half wall made into to a kitchen bar. The only pieces of furniture where a long black three seater couch, a matching armchair, a bookshelf, a T.V stand, and a four person dining table. The floors through-out the apartment were oak so she had ordered everything to match. Victoria's books, clothes and more personal things should be arriving by tomorrow morning, she didn't feel comfortable leaving them in the hands of her landlord.

"Wow, the place looks good" She smiled at Lance who smiled right back.

"We put the desk and bigger book shelf in the spare bedroom since you only got one bed, I assumed that what you were going to use that room for a study" Lance explained walking down that hall opening the studies door, Victoria had planned to buy a treadmill and put it in there too. "The bathrooms like the kitchen doesn't need anything more fitted in, it's an electric shower" he explained leading her through the house"And you're bedroom" he added pushing open the door, showing off Victoria's massive queen bed "that's one big bed you've bought" he pointed out winking at her, it made her insides cringe "I lay on it for a bit, it's seriously comfy" he grinned a dirty smile "Bet you'll have loads of fun in here over the school year" he chuckled and with an other wink pushed open the en-suite bathroom. Victoria decided she should keep her distance from Lance.

"So you took the rent from the account I gave you, and I'm going to use that account for all my other bills too" Victoria explained to Lance walking away from the bedroom into the living room, when she turned around she caught the perverted thirty something years old man staring at her Mediterranean tanned legs. "So I guess I wont be seeing you unless I get stuck" she smiled, trying to make a statement.

Lance nodded pulling a card from his back pocket. "This is my work number if you can't get through to the personal one I've given you, call about anything. Most of the tenets are students or interns, it can turn into quiet the party house at time, just so you've been warned in advanced. I'm not too bothered about the few parties but if you think someone is getting a little out of hand just let me know, I don't want to come back to the apartments destroyed." he smiled, so Lance basically told Victoria he couldn't care less what got on in the building, so long as it stayed in good condition. "I better head, it was nice to meet you Victoria, your Dad was lucky to call me the day he did, these apartments go pretty fast once the University acceptance letters are out" she smiled at Lance before pulling out her phone.

"I'll call you if I have any problems," Victoria explained keying in his number casually.

Lance smiled "Call about anything at all" he grinned with a wink closing the door behind him. Victoria shivered, putting him down as a middle aged creep, she quickly grabbed the manual and learning how to change the code of the alarm.

After she got that safely finished, she started a to-do list for the next few days. After she sorted out all the things that were coming tomorrow she still had to get wifi, a television, towels, pick up the car her dad had chosen for her in the local Toyota building, figure out some good grocer shops, hairdresser and beauticians. The list just kept going on and she only had a week and a half till classes start. She didn't even have time to contemplate the over the several e-mails she received from Derek, a classmate, who wanted all the students already at Cambridge to meet up for coffee for a get together, _like really_, who had the time.

* * *

Teddy was slowly making his way to one of the morning Crimson Football practises, his roommate and childhood best friend Lucius was walking aside him heading towards the food hall. "I swear to god if an other girl winks at you I'm going to have to deflate your ego for you" was Lucius's sarcastic comment when a tall red head winked at his best friend.

"It's not my fault I'm blessed with all these good genes" Teddy grinned at his friend "Look, why do you even care, you've got Tessa snuggled up in her bed in Seattle waiting till christmas to see you again" He teased.

Lucius snorted "Tessa is more likely to be still out in The Dragon Club dancing her ass off with her friends" he pointed out, glancing at his watch to check the time difference.

Teddy nodded, he never said it to his friend before but he just didn't see him and Tessa lasting for a long time, she was a party girl who cared more about the next fashion show than her education. Teddy held nothing against the University of Washington since that's where his own mother had studied, but the idea that Tessa was going there to study the same course his mother did turn his stomach. But he didn't expect the firecracker Tessa to finish the degree.

"How are the trainings?" Lucius asked running his fingers through his shoulder length brown hair that had escaped from his loose knot, Lucius's father was the owners of one of the companies that worked along side Grey's Enterprise holdings, making him part of a wealthy business family. But Lucius's long hair, bearded face, skinny form and causal clothes made him look more like a hippy than a the lawyer that he was studying to be. Lucius had been accepted to Stanford and Harvard but choose Harvard to be with Teddy, both boys'; parents were thrilled that they would have each other's company in University.

Teddy fixed his bag's strap on his shoulder "Trainings are hard" He explained "Real hard, I'll never get to the standard of first string, I'd be lucky to be on the substitute lineup" He chuckled, Lucius laughed.

"Sounds like our second year of high school when you said you were only trying out to get girls. It wasn't for the game at all back then either, was it?" Lucius argued sarcastically as twin brunettes walked towards them, both done up as if they were ready to hit the town, one dressed in a short dress while the other was rocking a pair of short shorts and a crop top. "Jesus Teddy, what are you some sort of female magnet?" Lucius hissed under his breath.

Teddy chuckled "I didn't think I'd have as much attention here as I did in high school" Lucius snorted not buying that bullshit for a second.

"I'll see you back at the apartment" He stated punching Teddy in the shoulder.

"Hi" The girl in the red dress greeted pulling off her huge expensive sunglasses "You're Theodore Grey right?" she asked, batting her fake eyelashes.

"It's Teddy" Teddy explained turning to face his retreating friend "We need a Stereo Luke, will you get one?"

Lucius spun so he was walking backwards, his book bag banging against his leg "Whatever superstar," he admitted sarcastically "you get a pizza on your way back!" Lucius called walking off.

Teddy rolled his eyes, neither of them would man up and do the grocery shopping. "Teddy is such a cute name" The girl in the shorts smiled touching his pale muscular arm.

"You girls going out tomorrow night?" Teddy grinned, staring to walk with the girls either side of him giggling.

"We sure are, Stella and Trish are our names" she said pointing to her self and her friend "Maybe we'll see you out, Teddy" Stella gave him one last flirty smile before walking off.

Teddy grinned and ran a hand through his hair as he watched them sashay off, before turning and spotting Daniel with his friends at the entrance of the sports centre.

Daniel was one of the Crimson's personal trainers and turned out to be one of the few people on the team that Teddy could get on with. Most of the team were here on scholarships and were eat, sleep, football, party, repeat guys, Teddy was here for the education not the football. Daniel was twenty two and already gotten his degree in physical training and just started his first year for the Crimson football team also. Daniel was still determined to move up in the ladder of the Crimson training team, and Teddy was starting to believe his quickly made friend was talented enough to do it.

"Hey Daniel" Teddy greeted grinning at the muscular, tanned Texan, he tried not to laugh at the black mess of bed hair on his head.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Teddy bear" Daniel joked, "you're in for some serious pain this morning kid, you'll never be more appreciative of that massage room after the next few hours" he grinned punching Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy sighed unhappily "Drinks tomorrow?" he asked, Daniel grinned.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask pretty boy" in gushed in his Texan drawl, Teddy and Daniel chuckled together as they walked through the red carpeted halls of the Harvard Crimson athletics Centre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Victoria was late, her alarm clock wasn't working right and it didn't go off at eight like it should have. In hindsight Victoria realised she should have done a test run the day before, or had even set a back-up alarm on her phone just in case something like this could have happened. Instead she stupidly relied on her habit of waking up before eight a.m and the dodgy clock she bought three days pervious in an electronic store with her new forty two inch flatscreen television.

Thankfully the her first lecture on Monday's started at ten and not nine or she would have completely missed it. She had rushed around her room getting dressed in what ever was closest before grabbing her keys and dashing to her car, then ran from her car at the student parking, already breaking her promise to herself that she would walk everyday into campus, she hastily made her to the business building and thankfully she found the room quickly enough. Launching the door open, she welcomed the sight of students gazing at her, at least she knew she was in the right place.

The door was on the side of the lecture hall, which was a large, semi-circular shaped room with raised flooring, Victoria slowly climbed up the stairs until she found an empty seat near the edge of a row and slid in, apologising as she went.

The lecturer stepped up to speak, introducing his topic. Victoria felt self conscious as people turned to gaze at her, she had left her hair in the messy bun she had slept in, yanked on a pair of leggings, black converse and a long, old, band teeshirt. Make-up hadn't been optional when she seen it was half-nine. Everyone else in the room seemed to have put extra care into what they were wearing, as she had planned to do herself, everyone all looking ready to be interviewed for prosperous job opportunities and there she sat ready for a fucking concert.

Teddy sat on the other side of the room gazing at the girl who just arrived late, she was the only girl in the room who looked like she fell out of bed that morning and decided to go to University, _Harvard_ University he chuckled with a smirk, he was officially here. He cracked a smile, the thought of the late comer rolling out of bed reminded him of Phoebe's attitude on the weekends back in Seattle. He regarded his own outfit, a pair of designer jeans and a button down black shirt, it made him look like he cared how he looked when in truth they first things he had grabbed, but that didn't matter everything he owned was expensive and designer. Teddy was still tired and his arms still ached from the extra training he and Daniel did yesterday. The last thing he thought about this morning was what he was wearing; the first thing he had thought was a huge, steaming cup of strong coffee.

The lecturer explained what was demanded from his two term module from them individually, along with group projects. "In this subject I set the partners for each semester, they will change after the winter break, and the pairing will work with each other for all projects and if necessary other studies regarding the topic," he explained with a no nonsense tone as he gazed out into the crowd. "Now, as Harvard has today till Wednesday blocked for first year students to get used to the university system, you may as well get to know your partners for the rest of the hour." he stated pulling out a sheet of paper and projecting it on the screen "This will be available online, but I'll call you're name and you'll hold your hand up, remember your partner as I'm only doing this once, after we go through the names you can meet-up and get to know each other." he paused looking down at the fresh students evaluating them, "there shall be no partner swaps, the only way you're getting a new partner is if someone drops out or gets serious ill." There was a murmur through-out the room before he cleared his throat loudly and began calling the names.

Teddy threw his hand up in the air lazily when his name was called, and a girly giggle followed mostly from the girls two rows behind him, he knew his partner was a girl from the name, 'Victoria Smith', but he was shocked when the messy haired, late comer stuck her hand up distractingly as she flicked through some sheets.

Victoria looked up from her class schedule and smiled at the other person who had hand his hand up before fixing her bag and notepad to move across the hall. Teddy eye'd the latecomer more careful now as she gathered her things, she wore old clothes but held an extremely expensive ruck sack yet he hadn't seen her in any of Derek's meet ups since he'd gotten here. Teddy put her down as a scholarship kid and relaxed, he'd luckily gotten a good partner.

"If you have any questions I'll be here." the lecturer stated turning back to his Apple laptop as the room got loud with greetings. Teddy stood and turned to find Victoria only she wasn't there anymore. His stomach dropped, she hardly ditched already had did she?

"Hi" Victoria called walking down the steps to where Teddy was, he glanced over at her, "I'm Victoria." she explained with a smile, scanning his handsome form as he sat. Teddy glanced over the short girl standing near him, he smiled politely and moved towards her, he felt eyes on them as he held out a hand.

"Teddy," Teddy explained, she took his hand with a grin and shook, he noticed how small and soft her hands where while she noticed how blue his eyes were "Wanna go sit at the top?" he asked with a grin glancing at the empty rows, "might be quieter up there." Victoria nodded and turned to walk up the steps again, people stared and it annoyed her but she refusing to get self conscious about her outfit choice since she was in a rush and had no choice.

"Seems like this mightn't be a breeze with him." Victoria explained sliding into a row gazing at Teddy carefully, now that she'd gotten seen him up close she noticed how incredible handsome he was. But even that wasn't the right word to describe him, he was much more than handsome; everything about him oozed attractiveness and control, Victoria adverted her gaze to the professor who had a small line of students already wishing to change partners. Victoria decided she wasn't going to let his looks ruin a chance at a good grade and she wasn't going to let him push her around, she wasn't going to let her attraction distract her. And from they way he looked at her, or more from the way didn't look at her, she doubted he was interested in her anyway, his type was the low cut, fake tanned, black haired barbie four rows down that was gazing at him with her sex eyes.

Teddy chuckled eyeing the uptight professor before turning back to Victoria, "Damn right," He agreed with a crooked grin, "but then again what subject is going to be easy we are in Harvard now after all."

"That's for sure," she sighed gazing around the room while Teddy took her in. He could tell that under her old, baggy, band top that she had some curves, her breast were big but not overbearing and her hips wide but not massive, along with those dark, knowing, green eyes and tanned skin; Teddy decided she was beautiful, in an unconventional way, he'd never seen a girl look anything like her before, usually girls were dripping with designers and jewels, and here she sat with not a speck of jewellery or makeup to be found. "Have you been here long? or does your family live close?" she asked her eyes flickering to his quickly, green met blue, Teddy noticed for the first time the twang in her accent, she wasn't American.

"My best friend, Lucius, and I moved over from Seattle about two weeks ago, he's studying Law. What about you?" he asked, pulling out a notepad to take down the projects timetable from the projection board that the Professor just stuck up. "I haven't seen you wondering around campus much, if you have been."

"It's a big campus," Victoria countered playfully, Teddy grinned making a smile break out on Victoria's face, he had a great smile. "I got here about a week and a half ago, I've been setting up my apartment for the most part, not been in campus much, I tried out the running track one evening and found it rather monotonous." she shrugged, Teddy admired that she was athletic. Victoria didn't like the silence that formed around them, "How's the gym?" she asked as she glanced down at his large, impressive biceps.

"How would I know?" Teddy asked confused gazing over at her, Victoria blushed red and bit her lip embarrassed.

Teddy didn't drop his puzzled gaze, "I, I just assumed, since, you're in a certain shape, you'd, you would know.." she stumbled over her sentence not catching his gaze.

"Oh" Teddy glanced down at there arms, the difference was amusing, she was tiny compared to him. He laughed "I'm on the football team we have a private athletic centre to train in, I don't know anything on the Harvard student gym." Teddy stated, expecting the fan-girl response to his position on the team but didn't receive it, instead Victoria just nodded mildly intrigued as the flush faded from her cheeks.

"Cool," She smiled, and finished taking down this semesters project plan, while Teddy just watched her intrigued. "Oh hey do you happen to know where the campus Starbucks is? I slept in and missed my daily dose of caffeine." She joked leaning back in the chair placing her pen between her lips, Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, after this I'm meeting Lucius there, I'll introduce you."

"Brilliant," Victoria stated, dropping her pen to the desk and yanking her hair from her slept-in bun, Teddy watched in wonder as loose, blond curls fell around her shoulders in waves "I haven't got an other class till twelve." she pointed out, yanking her hair back into a much tidier but still messy bun.

"I'm not back in till two," Victoria dropped her arms while her face contoured into disgust at the thought of a three hour long break, Teddy laughed "and I already had a nine a.m." Teddy reasoned, her face dropped and she shook her head in dismal.

Victoria reached out and patted his shoulder slowly, "I feel for you, first a nine a.m. start on a monday morning and then a three hour break, talk about a terrible timetable," She made the face again and Teddy laughed harder, catching he attention of quiet a few curious women in the room "_fuck._" she muttered pulling away from the boy feeling the hot gazes in the room.

"Well at least I'm able to get up in time for my classes," he pointed out cheekily, Victoria just pouted at him. "What happened? Alarm go on strike?"

"Something like that." Victoria agreed, Teddy chuckled and shook his head at the seemly unique girl beside him.

Nearing the end of the hour lecture Victoria got an e-mail "_shit,_" she sighed, glancing up to find Teddy with a raised eyebrow "It's the administration office's I've got to get over there, ASAP," she told Teddy as she emailed the office back on her new best friend; the iPhone. Teddy decided not to ask her about her scholarship because that might be awkward conversation, choosing instead to just nod. "Coffee an other time?" Victoria asked with a polite smile as she pick her things up.

"Sure," He grinned, gazing into her happy eyes "just so you know I rather get projects done as soon as they're given." he explained seriously, if Ava taught him anything about studying it was always to get to the point and get it done quickly, and now that he'd gotten to Harvard he wasn't going to waste his time here like he had in high school.

Victoria laughed and smiled, showing off her cute dimples to Teddy "You've got my number so just text me when you wanna meet up" she explained leaving the lecture hall before anyone else, the lecturer didn't even look up. Teddy chuckled shaking his head thinking about the girl; she was a strange little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Victoria changed into old of her old running outfits before sliding on her new running shoes, she had bought them for an insane amount of money the day before and still felt guilty for wearing such an expensive shoe. She quickly grabbed a banana, her iPod and keyed in her alarms code before leaving her apartment. Eating the banana swiftly as she descended the stairs at a fast pace she smiled, it was barely 7a.m on Saturday and from the apartment building's tall staircase window she could see outside, the sun softly setting a warm glow as it rose in the Cambridge area.

It was two weeks into the term and Victoria found that University suited her well, she was known in throughout the first years as the irish firecracker. She didn't have a group of friends she was known for being around, preferring to jumped from group to group getting to know everyone a little. Victoria wasn't sure who she wanted to be associated with, and decided until she knew who her real friends were she'd just float between groups. She found it hard to make friends, stuck between the rich kids and the scholarships she didn't know where to go.

Throwing her banana peel in the buildings trash can, she tied her hair into a tight pony tail before buzzing the door open and stepping outside into the cool morning air to find a man already stretching in her spot by the steps railings. "Morning" she greeted friendly. He looked up, his brown eyes catching her form and smiled, he was very handsome, tall and muscular. Victoria blushed as she started her own stretches, trying to ignore the man's gaze.

"Mornin'," he grinned, Victoria caught the southern American drawl of a Texan and from the size of his muscles she'd give an educated guess he was on the football team or at least on one of the athletic teams for the Harvard Crimson's. "You the newbie on the fourth floor?" he asked curiously as he finished his stretches, gazing at her bend towards the ground.

Victoria looked at him threw her lashes as she tried to touched her toes, a thing she'd never been able to accomplish, as much as she loved to jog, flexibility wasn't her thing. "I sure am," she grinned as he ran his hand leisurely through his blond curls. "Lance said I was lucky to get it." The man nodded as he gazed down the street.

"Which way you headin?" he asked and licked his lips, Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him "I'm headin to the Athletic's centre, if you wanna get to know one of your neighbours," he explained with a shrug as he surveyed her baggy top and knee length shorts wondering what she looked like under them, "Or are you one of them run in silent gurls?" he teased tauntingly, his brown eyes playful.

Victoria liked his straightforwardness "I'm pretty chatty if I'm being honest." She grinned honestly, finishing her own stretches "Victoria." she explained holding out her hand with a shy smile.

"William" He explained with a bright smile shaking her tiny palm "Just William, nothing else" he added seriously leaning closer to her.

"Well then _just_ William, shall we?" she tease pointing towards campus, starting off in a slow jog.

It wasn't for a few minutes, after they had built up some speed, that William spoke "I'm studyin Science, you?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Victoria took in a gulp of air her breathing already irregular while the body builder beside her seemed in his element "Business for me." she explained, glancing at him, only now noticing the scatter of freckles over his face and arms. He wore black shorts and a white tee-shirt and over all it looked quiet mouth watering. "You on one of the teams training at the Athletics centre?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," he grinned excitedly "I'm first string for the Harvard Crimsons!" he boasted eyeing down at the short girl to see her impressed response.

"Cool," Victoria smiled, "I never followed American football before." she explained through a pant.

William chocked on air "Why not?" he accused bewildered, upset that she didn't have the response he expected.

Victoria laughed lightly through her pants "Don't take offence, I'm Irish just moved to America for University. I follow Rugby and I'm used to follow Irish sports, like Gaelic and Hurley" She pointed out with chuckle at his shocked expression, his brown eyes wide with puzzlement.

"Well I'll have to change that." William explained with determination "American Football is the best thin on this fine earth!" he announced loudly making some birds erupt form their nests, causing Victoria laugh, "Say there's a game on in few weeks, why don't you rally up some of your friends and come to the stadium?" he grinned encouragingly, his eyes bright with the prospect of football season.

"I had planned on going," Victoria pointed out with a laugh "My first ever American football game!" she grinned over enthusiastically, William's bright mood rubbing off on her "I bought one of the jackets and everything." She laughed and William chuckled at her, admiring her open character.

"If you want I can give you one of my old jerseys from last year to wear, you'd look like a true fan then." He chuckled as they rounded a corner. Victoria and William were faced with a group of men standing waiting for the centre to be opened, the pair stopped a good bit away from the crowd of men, Victoria caught her breath while William leisurely stretched again.

"You've training then?" she asked glancing at the group of testosterone by the Athletic's centre, flushing when she seen Teddy's distinctive form laughing with an other muscular, messy, black-haired man by the entrance.

"Wish I didn't," William grinned down at her charmingly before gazing back to see the door was being opened from the inside. "See you around Victoria." he winked, walking backwards.

"You too William." she smiled, running off towards the running track, giving the facility another chance.

* * *

Teddy seen Victoria standing with one of the more senior players on the team. He wondered how they knew each other, as far as he noticed Victoria was a social butterfly but that only stretched as far as the first years, how on earth was she getting in with the older students too? He hadn't spoke to her much since that day they meet, not needing to since they didn't have a project due and not having the opportunity since the modules they shared had quiet high attendance. Daniel spotted what Teddy was looking at and chuckled nudging Teddy's shoulder telling him the entrance was finally opened.

"I'd stay away from that one if I were you Teddy." Daniel advised lightly eyeing William Wilke as he winked at the younger girl, "I seen her driving on Wednesday night, nearly drove over one of Harvard Radio best hosts" he chucked shaking his head edging closer to the doors.

"Seriously?" Teddy asked shocked. But then again it was possible, he'd found out that the girl was Irish through campus gossip finally putting to bed his confusion over her accent, she must still be getting used to the American style driving. "_Damn_"

"Yeah, not to mention William Wilke is interested in her" Teddy noticed the way the older man eye'd the short blond as she ran towards the track. It irked Teddy she had told him she didn't like running there, yet she was heading towards the busy track right now. "Stay away kid" Daniel pointed out seriously not liking the way both Wilke and Teddy where eyeing the girl.

"She's my partner in one of my classes" Teddy admitted seriously, Daniel looked quiet shocked at that information, "I wouldn't play with a girl who could mess with my chances in getting a good grade"

Daniel scoffed "If that little missus curled her finger at you, you'd go." He chuckled, Teddy didn't like that Daniel thought Victoria had any hold over him. "We'd better go in" Daniel explained holding the door open for him.

Victoria was just interesting is all, Teddy thought as he turned to follow his friend. Sure she was funny, in shape, smart and sort of pretty but he was having far too much of a good time with sexy, intoxicating and wild girls to even contemplate trying to battle with Wilke for someone he wasn't sure he wanted _and_ could ruin his grade.

* * *

_Reviews are welcome_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Victoria rushed towards Starbucks, having been kept over time by her last lecturer and she was now late for a get-together with Mathew. Dressed in ripped jeans, old converse and the Harvard Jacket she pushed opened the double doors and fixed her bag on her shoulder and gazed around. She knew no one in the coffee house, so Mathew must be running late also, stepping up she ordered a Latte, paid and moved to the pickup area.

"Hey Victoria!" A familiar voice perked up from behind, spinning she found Mathew, she smiled big and accepted his friendly hug and inhaled as his aftershave as it washed over her, it was divine.

"Thought you stood me up for a while there." She teased, grabbing her coffee to-go and pouring some sugar into it with a light laugh.

"Me? You're the one who's late, I just used the bathroom to waste time. I don't drink coffee" he pointed out seriously watching her fix her coffee. Victoria eye'd his outfit; a smart red shirt, fitted blue-jeans and a loose, navy, knitted cardigan, she smiled at him, even that first day when she had to ditch the end of her first lecture to meet Mathew he was dressed well, and now she knew it was just his style not a Harvard act.

Victoria looked at him oddly when what he said registered with her. "You don't drink coffee?" she asked shocked, fixing the cap on her drink. "Then why'd you choose Starbucks to meet today?"

Mathew shrugged his wide shoulders as they moved through the busy coffee house. "That first day, when you came to the business offices you jumped on the coffee machine like a mad woman," he teased, watching as her cheeks flushed "I knew you'd have to know where the nearest Starbucks was to fuel you're addiction." he joked.

"Be happy you have me as a guild and not some 4.0 _Library Native._" Victoria pointed out dramatically, Mathew laughed as he held the door open wide for her to pass, Victoria had noticed that from the moment she met Mathew, he was a gentleman. She was surprised over all that most men were quiet courteous here in America, in Ireland she was used to just being one of the guys, and the only time they were polite was when they wanted something or someone.

Mathew was one of Harvard's early recruitment's, only starting his final year in Matignon High School in Cambridge, he was overly excited to have the university looking for his interest in the school. Victoria was quiet shocked to find at that first organised meeting that Mathew had only just turned eighteen, he looked older and acted it too. He was so much more mature and serious than some of the people she had met already enrolled on campus and she found herself growing fond of the boy.

Of course Victoria always thought, since she'd agreed with the dean to show a possible student around on her first week, she was only going to have two meetings with Mathew; that first time in the business offices to get to know one an other and today, to show him Harvard and get him to love it. But she was shocked that during her first visit to the local church on her third week of living in Cambridge that sitting a few rows in front of her was Mathew along with his two sisters and parents. The pair had found each other after the service and Mathew introduced her to his parents as his 'Harvard Chaperon', Victoria polite as ever when she sugar coated her personalty around adults charmed Mathew's Mum and couple were more interested in her attendance in the service than Mathew's future in Harvard, so she spent quiet a while explaining that she just moved here and this was the church her father had told her was the closest to her apartments' building. Victoria didn't find it as hard as she though she would have being so far away from her parents, the constant texts and video chats helped a lot for the homesickness. It was only luck she and Mathew attend the same church, and ever since that first meeting, Mathew now waits for Victoria outside the church before joining her in the pews. She had been quiet shocked at that new revolution but Mathew later admitted that his mother thought it better that she have company than have to sit alone.

"So where to first, _Chaperon_?" Mathew teased taking a gulp from his water bottle before shoving it back into her leather rucksack. Victoria hadn't really planned a proper tour of the campus, panicked and smiled at Mathew.

"How about the sports facilities?" she asked quickly. She was excited to see all the buildings since they could even go to the off limits areas, thankfully the administration office had mailed her complete campus passes for both herself and Mathew or the tour wouldn't be very entertaining for her "Do you have any idea if you'd like to try for any of the teams here in Harvard?"

Mathew's brown eyes locked on her green as he smiled and nodded, in that moment she wished that the tall, toned, too mature for his age, handsome, over intelligent teenager in front of her was older or at the very least already a student in Harvard. "I like baseball, running, swimming and football." Victoria fake snorted into her coffee "_What_?" he demanded a little insulted from the short european girl. "Recruitment said I might have a chance for the swimming and baseball teams"

"Boy genius is wanted by Harvard" Victoria explained throwing one of her arms out in front of her dramatically as she made up a newspaper heading, "Academic scholarship, but whats this?" she whispered softly leaning into the tall teen who grinned down at the entertaining blond, "Hidden talents in the Athletics, is this the next US president I see before me?" she teased and now it was Mathew's turn to blush through his smile "I mean _seriously_ Mathew," she shook her head with a teasing smile. "You're smart, you go to church and now you're telling me you've got a chance at the teams too?" The boy was too perfect for his own good.

"I'm sure you were tracked down by Harvard too" Victoria laughed at his optimism, she had been novelty for the university. "Don't even try to laugh it off, even in the offices they were gossiping about the first irish transfer in years"

Victoria rolled her eyes "Come on boy genius, I've got people to see and stuff to do after this" she teased leading the way to the sports facilities.

"Oh I'd say so, It being the beginning of term I'd say you've got an army of friends" he joked eyeing the campus causally "Is that the science buildings?" he asked falsely curious, spotting a pretty brunette outside a large building, Victoria nodded catching his real attention "Can we go there first?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure thing" Victoria smiled but Mathew was already off towards the girl with a cheeky smile, shaking her head she pulled out her phone to check which lecturers emailed her saying what hours they would be in their offices if Mathew wanted to talk with them about the available courses, Mathew wasn't the only possible student being enticed this week.

* * *

Teddy walked into the library on a late monday evening slightly lost. It was his first visit into the monstrous building. Lucius was somewhere in here already studying. Teddy always felt like a slight failure academically next to his best friend, and decided he needed to change that. Checking his texts, he found the one where Lucius explained where he was sitting and slowly Teddy found his friend hidden behind his laptop and a pile of books, but his bright yellow tee-shirt made him distinguishable in the room of mellow browns and greys.

"Hey" Teddy whispered, pulling a chair out opposite Lucius, his mate just nodded scratching his beard as he flicked through some books. "I brought you a drink" Teddy added yanking out two bottles of water.

"Cheers" Lucius smirked, "four weeks in and you've decided to hit the books instead of on some girls" Teddy made an insulted face at his best friend "It's true" Lucius declared before turning back to his work.

Teddy rolled his eyes as he put in some ear phones and started to reread some of the lecture slides. Two hours later his attention on the college work was failing, and he was getting a pins and needles in his leg from not moving. "I'm going to check out the business books" he told his friend, who was so observed in his books he hardly noticed when Teddy left.

Wondering around the huge library, Teddy noticed for the first time no one was staring at him or winking at him or anything. He was just another student here to study; and he loved not being watched. Finding the business area he noticed some of his classmates where littered around the seating area nearby. Derek was there along with three of the other guys that he had started to grow more fond of, Teddy didn't know they hit the library.

"Hey Teddy" a girl greeted as he read the spines of the thick books, he glanced over "need some help?" it was Michelle, Teddy glanced down at the hot, red head and smirked. She was someone who'd caught his eye during class, with her low cut tops and flirty skirts and here she was right in front of him making it obvious she wanted something form him.

"Sure, know where the books for business management are?" he asked seriously, she nodded and pushed him deeper into the Library. Teddy wasn't shocked when the girl spent most of the time flirting with him as they wondered through the huge building, he simply told her he'd be out Friday when they departed, and he knew she's want to come find him again.

With a cocky smirk and the book for his business management module Teddy returned to Lucius and his mountain of books. Only now the benches around his friend were now occupied, and near the end of a bench to Teddy's left sat Victoria and a tall, blue eye'd beautiful woman. Victoria was facing away from him, but he could tell it was her remembering her messy blond curls and flimsy dress from their shared classes, Victoria's brunette friend sat facing towards him, but the beautiful woman wasn't able to hold Teddy attention.

No instead Teddy's eyes flickered between his book and Victoria. He watched her bite her pens, take down and tie up her hair twice, drop a book and giggle quietly at something her friend said. He even watched as some boy came up, he was surprised when jealously flooded him when he thought the new man was hitting on Victoria but relaxed when he watched the boy obviously get rejected by her friend.

Lucius caught Teddy daydreaming and nudged him with his foot. "If you've lost concentration you'd do better getting us some food for the flat, or clean it for that matter" he pointed out, reminding Teddy that their house keeper had quit. Teddy agreed with a sigh, checked out the book and left the building, frustrated with himself for being distracted by the strange, irish girl.

* * *

William and Victoria had taken to running together in the mornings, unplanned. Victoria ran on when she felt up to it and she assumed William ran every day due to his fitness level and place on the Harvard Crimsons. But this morning, when she came down the buildings stairs excited to tell her constant exercise companion that had made a solid study buddy in Charlotte that week, he wasn't there. A little put out she ran towards the track alone, the park outside campus where she and William usually ran didn't appeal to her at all today.

Charlotte was in a few of Victoria's classes and when the nerdy, ambitious beauty found that the quirky, short girl had surprisingly gotten in the top five for her essay in one of their shared lectures, Charlotte realised that befriending the girl might be a good idea. But Charlotte was quiet surprised again to find out that the Irish girl was actually good company, quiet funny, very smart.

Victoria liked Charlotte the moment she met her, she was open and honest, telling her that she heard that she'd done well in the essay and thought that they could work well together as study partners, that is if Victoria never brought a man to their study sessions. Victoria realised after knowing Charlotte for one week; having witness her at the coffee house, the library and during lectures, that men; no matter what type, all gravitated towards Charlotte's long legs, mousy brown hair and soft facial features, but Charlotte could care less, and was down right rude when someone hit on her. And Victoria found she loved that.

Running along the quiet road in silence wasn't fun, and she had started to leave her iPod in her flat since she usually had William's Texan voice as background noise, she didn't like that William had upset her track was occupied with quiet a lot of students, and Victoria wasn't in much of a mood for dodging other people, so she made her way towards the gym and straight towards the treadmills, catching her reflexion in the mirror she sighed, her messy hair, flushed face and old training clothes were not looking their best in the bright white light, she started off in a jog and listened to the Campus Radio station blasting through the speakers.

About half way through her session on the machine someone started to run next to her, gazing at the man next to her, she smiled friendly, she recognised him from around campus, he was in one of the groups she floated between. He was average height, with stylish hair and in good shape, his clothes made her's look like old rags. "Hey," he smirked down at her.

Victoria pulled her hair out of her eyes and smiled brightly "Morning," She greeted realising she didn't know the familiar boys name, "Victoria." she explained in a pant.

"Damian," he responded through a heavy breath with a smile.

The pair didn't talk while on the machines but while Victoria starting her stretching after using some of the other exercise machines, Damian was finishing his workout. They met in the centre of the room trying to find open space to stretch. "Fancy meeting you here," Victoria laughed, the pair did the same stretched and moved to leave the loud gym.

"Don't you have a bag to get?" he asked pointing out as he moved towards the locker rooms.

"Oh no" she shook her head flushing, realising that she might need a membership to use the gym, "I was going to use the track but it was over crowded so I came here instead" she shrugged casually.

"Need a lift home?" Damian asked friendly as he sucked a long mouthful of water from his bottle, "Hold on a second" he explained disappearing for a moment, Victoria decided that letting a practical stranger drop her home was a bad idea and moved to leave. "Right lets go girl" he grinned pushing her shoulder softly when she didn't move, "Maybe on the drive to your place I can give you some tips on how to never wear that top ever again" he explained softly as he eyed her clothes as if they were offending him.

"Sorry what?" she asked shocked gazing down at her clothes, she new they were old but they did the basic job as sports wear, Mathew laughed as he held open the door for her and two other men and openly checked out the males as they entered the gym's front hall. "What's wrong with my top!" she claimed eyeing the tall man with a knowing smirk. She never met a man so comfortable with his sexuality, back in Ireland she was used to men hiding in their closets, Damien seemed to love being out of his.

"Hunnie that the ugliest F-ing top I've ever seen" he claimed loudly as he led her towards his car, she was quiet shocked by this outspoken, new type of boy in her world. "Think of me as your fairy fashion angel," he explained over the top of his car "Only you pay for the fashion and get to keep the clothes after midnight." he explained with a laugh hopping into the car.

"You're kinda rude" Victoria pointed out sliding into the passenger seat. Damian started up the car and glanced at the slim girl hidden in old, shapeless clothes, she grinned brightly right back at him "I kinda like it." she admitted, already very keen of Damien.

"Good, cause you're going to be my next project" He explained with starting up the car, "And it's going to be New top model worthy" he declared as he turned on the radio and a popular pop blasted through the speakers and Damien sang along while Victoria laughed at him.

* * *

Victoria had walked out of her double lecture quickly hoping to find an empty Starbucks to boost up her caffeine withdrawal. But when she got to the busy Starbuck building she sighed, today was not going well for her, she just couldn't catch a break. All she wanted was a coffee and the building was jammed with other students wanting the exact same thing.

Her phone buzzed, pulling it out it was a unknown number _'Come inside, skip the line and join me?' s_he quickly replied asking who it was as she stepped into the building, sighing at the long line and lack of people working during the afternoon rush, her phone buzzed again, glancing down realisation hit her as she read '_Teddy,_' he was one of the few people she had actually given her number too. I looking up two men were grinning at her from the middle of the line, as she made her way over she scanned the pair and was shocked to see their style was so different; Teddy stood handsome as always in a pair of dark jeans and a fitted causualy shirt looking very expensive while his long haired, bearded friend wore cargo pants and a black teeshirt, looking like he was ready for a hike.

"How'd you even spot her?" Lucius asked, Teddy pointed out the side window.

"She walked past the window." Teddy explained lightly, he noticed she was wearing the same flimsy dress from the library as the short girl joined them "Victoria this is Lucius, but everyone calls him Luke." Victoria smiled at Lucius, taking in his too long hair and lean form, before facing Teddy.

"This place is ridiculous right?" she announced glaring past Lucius to eye the girl who was giggling behind the counter. "I've cheated on Starbucks you know" She whispered into the pair of tall men, "There's a nice Costa near campus," Lucius held in a chuckled while Teddy gazed at her wide eyed in fake shock playing along "I've even went to the Greenhouse cafe once." she added with a shiver "I swear I'm not far away from finding myself a McDonalds and getting coffee there." Lucius had to let a laugh out.

"I can't believe you admitted to that in this sacred building, are you mad!" Lucius teased taking in the curvy short girl, with her curly blond hair and friendly green eyes.

"The best people are!" Victoria pointed out seriously, with a grin. Lucius's phone came to life in his pocket, while he was distracted Victoria turned to face Teddy fully. "Thanks for spotting me, I've been having the worst day" she mumbled.

Teddy wanted to ask why but they were next "I'll get this one" he pointed out, glancing at her tattered converse, her being so different to any girl he was used to he had almost forgotten that she was a scholarship kid.

"It's really fine" Victoria explained, rummaging in her bag for her purse.

"Just let him get it." Lucius muttered seriously over his phone call to Victoria, Lucius couldn't remember the last time he paid for anything when Teddy was with him. Teddy ordered what they both liked before turning to the tiny blond with an eyebrow raised causally.

"Well?" he asked with a crooked grin, Victoria drank in his attention as his stunning eyes flittered over her, before turning to the young girl flushing, who had eyes for only Teddy.

"I want a latte" Victoria said to the girl who finally glanced at her, she was angry at her self for letting her mind get dazed by Teddy. "A massive one, with an extra shot of expresso, please"

"What's your…" the girl began picking up the cup and pen.

"Victoria" she added, the girl nodded and smiled at Teddy as he paid then moved away quickly to the pick-up section, Victoria wasn't sure if he was being ignorant to the girls obviously interest or if he just didn't notice it.

Teddy stood leaning on the counter knowing he had almost every girl eyes on him, he scanned the room for anyone that took his fancy but fell back on Victoria. Victoria too noticed that she had a lot of eyes on her and not very friendly ones from a lot of the girls in the room. "Erm" she glanced at Lucius who was still chattering on the phone with bright eyes, a mysterious smile and a quiet tone, "So, I haven't seen you out in town?" she pointed out. Teddy frowned at her, he had heard she liked to hit the clubs, he didn't have much time for partying, between training and he new studying habit.

"Some of us aren't capable for going out as much as you are" He pointed out cheekily, Victoria laughed, fixing her dress of her legs "I go out fridays" he explained gazing down at the girls legs before catching himself, he knew that they could only be friends, they were project partners and he couldn't risk messing that up by having a quick fling with the girl.

"Oh" Victoria nodded slowly trying with all her might not to get lost in Teddy's appearance, "I study on friday nights" she explained softly watching Lucius "Do you only go out friday?" she asked curious.

Teddy ignored her question "You have study days?" he asked shocked, Victoria nodded slowly cocking an eye brow at him. "So you're organised" he accused

"Yeah" she scoffed, "I have everything organised, I'm a little OCD like that" she pointed out with a shrug.

Teddy's eyebrows jumped up, Victoria caught how pretty his blue eyes were again "Everything like what?" he asked, glancing at Lucius who was still chattering to Tessa who no doubt just woke up in Seattle.

"Well I have my days organised, when I study, go out, eat out…" she paused cautiously glancing her green eyes at Teddy, he just smiled "I have all my space organised too, I just like to have things where I need them" she explained with a light laugh.

"So are all your clothes colour co-ordinated?" he asked teasingly, imaging her spotless bedroom.

Victoria scoffed curling a stray curl behind her ear. "Yeah, on the floor." she laughed, so did Teddy. "I'm organised not a clean freak"

"For a second there I imagined your apartment to be some sort of museum" Teddy chuckled, their coffees arrived and Teddy took both his and Lucius's "Wanna sit with us?" Teddy asked nodding to the place he planned to sit. She shook her head with a grin, Teddy was slightly disappointed she didn't want to stay.

"I've got a project due tomorrow and Charlotte and I are going to read each other's to check for mistakes and stuff" She explained, pouring sugar into her latte "Cheers for the coffee, I'll get you back sometime." Victoria smiled softly as she left with a wave to Lucius. Teddy watched her leave as Lucius finally got off the phone, he envied her. She was able to stay on top of her exercise, college and social life.

"She's fun," Lucius grinned sliding into a chair beside Teddy and eagerly taking his black coffee "Not your type though is she?"

Teddy snapped his attention to his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's not kissing your ass or on her knees begging" Lucius teased, Teddy frowned at him. "_What_ I'm just saying all them girls back home and the ones who's been '_visiting_' friday nights aren't anything like her" Teddy threw a napkin at Lucius.

"She's just like any other girl Luke" Teddy pointed out adamant, Lucius rolled his eyes knowing his friend better than that and knew that he was fascinated by the girl, "she _is!_" Teddy declared more firmly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Only she's not into you?" Lucius stated, Teddy frowned deeper at him, realising that his friend maybe right about that.

"We're project partners, it be weird if she started liking me." he explained.

"So what? I've got to wait until after this term to find out if she likes you?" Luke asked with a chuckled. "Get over your self, she's not into you, end of."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Teddy joked, the pair fell into a comfortable silence and they drank their coffee. But the playful banter had annoyed Teddy, he'd never met anyone like Victoria before and she fascinated him and now he was starting to see that maybe she wasn't interested in someone like him.

"Maybe she's not even straight." Lucius pointed out after a few moment when he seen the strain on his friend's face, Teddy forced out a chuckle.

"Yeah maybe," but then he remembered that he's seen her running with William Wilke near the start of term, and he was acting too friendly for her to be gay.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"You have weeks until the the dead line, I expect great projects, not thrown together scraps" The lecturer called to the bundle of students who were quickly trying to escape the stuffy lecture hall.

Victoria was laughing outside the building with one of the girls she had been sitting with as Teddy made his over to her but paused slightly away from the pair to let the girls say good bye as he gazed at her outfit today; a more fitted violet top that showed off the curve in her waist, a pair of tight black jeans and a cream cardigan, he'd never seen her wear ant of it before except her tattered converse and over all she looked good. Teddy glanced at his own outfit, a warm, tight, long sleeved red jumper that he knew girls loved and a pair of fitted grey jeans, he hadn't gave it a second thought when he reached into his wardrobe this morning, but Victoria seemed to be taking more care in what she wore.

Teddy stepped closer hoping Victoria would see him, "You just kept going" the other girl explained, flicking her long, brown hair and applying more lipgloss "I thought you were going to kill that poor boy" Victoria blushed deep red at the girls exclamation, they had been out the night before and Victoria took her dancing to a new level, "Who knew you could beat Steven at his own game" the girl stated as she popped her lips. Teddy was getting irritated with this loud girl and was fed up waiting, instead of being respectful he walked straight over and smiled down at the pair of them.

"Hello" he greeted the pair, the new girl swooned and started giggling, which irritated him even more. "Ready to attack this project head on?" he asked Victoria who nodded slowly then eye'd her friend move closer to Teddy so that their arm brushed, Teddy watch as Victoria's lips stiffen and averted her eyes form her friend obviously embarrassed or annoyed by the way she was behaving.

"You met Teddy yet Haley?" Victoria asked as she dove into her bag, Teddy glanced at Haley unamused as her eyes flicked over didn't want to know this girl; Haley, he just wanted to leave, especially now when this girl started to do the lustful eye fucking he had gotten to know.

Haley continued to make a show of licking her lips while Victoria handed over some notes, Teddy thanked her and glanced at them; she'd already printed out the project, he shouldn't have been shocked since they had been emailed about it before todays lecture. But he still laughed "Always organised huh?" he teased Victoria who flushed. Haley laughed along not getting the joke, Teddy was slowly growing more irritated when girls like Haley were so forward, his dad said he'd get used to it over the years, but he never did, not truly.

"You're in a few of my classes, right?" Haley pointed out, Teddy smiled and turned to face Victoria completely, making space between him and the brunette.

"I don't mean to be rude," Teddy glanced at Haley, who had been distractedly gazing at his tense arms "But, with my trainings and your crazy partying schedule," He taunted, Victoria was going to disagree with him but Teddy continued, "I'd rather we sort out when we can do this project sooner rather than later." He explained with a tight smile and glancing at his rolex watch.

Haley caught the underlying message or realised that she was late for her next lecture and quickly hugged Victoria goodbye and winked at Teddy for good measure, before leaving. "Coffee?" Teddy asked feeling so much more relaxed now that the irritating girl was gone. "That was my last lecture of the day."

"Same," Victoria smiled moving way from the building as the doors got busy with students going to class "And just so you know, I don't have a crazy partying lifestyle" she added slightly bothered at his presumption "I go out only Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday and I never do all three in one week while say Haley goes out almost every day" she defended.

"My bet is that your _friend_ Haley there…" Victoria interrupted him as they walked together.

"She's more of a drinking buddy than a friend" Victoria pointed out off-handily. Haley was actually quiet hard to talk to, she preferred to gossip than to chat and she was a terrible listener, Victoria hadn't found a way to shaking the girl, Haley would always find Victoria on a night out and drag her along to her own friends.

"Well my bet is she's doing an easier course than you are, that's why she's able to go out all the time" Teddy concluded, there was a moment of silence as Victoria tried to remember what Haley's course was exactly "Do you wanna stay on campus?" he asked quickly, not enjoying her silence, "I found this no-name café I think you'd like, you can cheat on Starbucks some more" he teased, he eye'd the girl wondering if she'd ditch him again.

Victoria laughed "Sure, can we walk or is it more of a drive?" she asked grabbing her phone, and checking her e-mails while Teddy smirked down at her.

"It's more of a drive, but we can walk it" Teddy explained.

He would have offered to drive only his father had yet to ship over his car, Lucius's car arrived last week, but his Audi still sat at home and Teddy was starting to think maybe his dad would never send it over to the east coast. As much as his father agreed that Teddy would be completely independent, with no security team or daily checkups, Teddy still knew he was still being kept in a short leash; one of his parents always e-mailed daily and his father demanded that he never take off his thumb ring which had a added tracking device. The Ring was given as a going away present the day him and Lucius flew to Cambridge; not that Teddy minded after hearing about the time his Aunt Mia was kidnapped and held for ransom.

"We can walk to my apartment building and I'll drive" she explained, the pair chatted about their shared classes while they took the short walk got to Victoria's building, he was confused when she pulled out keys to a sleek Toyota, first she wasn't in the dorms like he suspected and now she was driving a nice car. "Isn't she pretty." Victoria grinned over the top of the car, Teddy pulled out of his thoughts and laughed, "My dad helped me choose, he's a Toyota man." she explained a fond smile playing on her lips as she ran a hand over the roof of the car.

Teddy noticed there wasn't much of her personality in the car apart from a nice smell that invaded him the moment he closed the door. It was a fruity smell he couldn't place, other than that it was pretty tidy apart from a empty takeaway coffee cup, some coins and an umbrella. "It's a nice car" Teddy complimented.

"Yeah," she sighed starting up the car, it hadn't a roar like Teddy preferred from his cars, "I haven't driven it much, since I nearly drove Natalie over a few weeks ago," Teddy glanced at her a little warily, so the rumour Daniel had told him weeks ago was true, "but as fate would have it we've been friends since." she laughed reversing onto he road.

Teddy directed her the way and she advised him to pick out some music. He opened the compartment which was overloaded with C.D cases, he held in a laugh and peered inside. "You like these?" he asked shocked, a lot of the music he'd found in the compartment were his favourites, he had not expected the organised little blond and him to have much in common.

Victoria pouted at him. "Don't hate on my music." she whined pulling her hair up into a messy bun while they were in traffic lights, Teddy had learnt to associate that messy blond bun with her and smirked when he seen it "Beside if you don't like them, you're just insane!" she huffed Teddy chuckled watching her fix her hair, she quickly grabbed the steering wheel as the lights changed, a stray hair fell down from the top of her head. Gazing down her neck Teddy couldn't stop himself as his gaze fell to her breasts.

"I love them" He explained excited, shaking his head as he took some CDs out, Victoria smiled brightly at him. "But almost every time my favourites get a concert close to Seattle I end up having to do something else. It's been driving me insane" he confided, Victoria nodded.

"Go for number four." she advised after he put in a different CD, doing what she said Teddy laughed when the song played. "What?" she asked startled.

"I never really liked this song" he explained honestly, finding the CD case and reading through the names of the songs.

Victoria frowned at him, then shrugged "Too bad, my car means my rules." Teddy shook his head at her hard stare.

"What do you enforce you're rules with? _Force_?" he teased, Victoria laughed.

"Yeah, don't mess with me, I've got some serious hidden ninja skills." she laughed louder striking a ninja pose before quickly grabbing the wheel again, Teddy laughed with her.

"Oh they've got some parking over there," Teddy pointed out just in time, "the entrance is around the corner, the rain should lay off enough for a coffee."

"Perfect." Victoria parked and released a heavy breath, "And you were far too distracted to even notice my terrible driving." she joked pulling her stray hairs into her bun, Teddy stopped himself gazing at her body this time.

The Corner Café was nice with it's very dark marbles, mahogany and furniture cushioned with maroons, purples and blues. Teddy assured her the coffee was good as they ordered and Victoria got her way and paid for their coffees, Teddy chose their sits in the back, there was a dim glow of orange above them but they were very hidden, the whole place seem intimate and mysterious.

"I like it." Victoria sighed as she leaned back on the soft leather couch and noticed how quiet it was even with other people in the cafe "A _lot_, I could sit in here and read for hours." she smiled at Teddy who was still stirring his coffee. "How did you find it?"

"A girl wouldn't leave my apartment one of the mornings so I thought…" his eyes jumped up to meet Victoria's, she laughed. He was internally slapping himself, wondering how'd he forgotten who he was talking too, but with Victoria it was so easy to be open.

"You thought if you went on a coffee run with her she'd get the message? Bet it was a take-away too" she laughed, Teddy smiled weakly slightly mortified with his behaviour. "So did she get the hint?"

"I shouldn't be telling you anything like that" he murmured taking a sip of his strong coffee.

"It's better to be honest and embarrassed than to lie and be guilty." She explained off handily, before turning her gaze to the café. "Least you're getting girls back to your apartment, I don't think american guys can catch a hint" she gazed honestly over at Teddy.

"What?" Teddy asked perplexed, he wanted to pant since he had accidentally swallowed to much coffee from the shock of her statement. "You're having _that_ problem? The men you're chasing must be stupid." He gazed over the girl again, her curves called out to him and her soft skin and lush lips were mouthwatering, his hadn't anyone else noticed how tempting she was. And now that the girl had just answered his queries about her possibility being lesbian his desire for her grew even more, he shifted slightly uncomfortable in his seat, while she flushed from his complement.

"I'll just have to up my flirting game." she laughed taking a long sip of her latte, ignoring his comment. "Or go all bimbo slut on them," she joked doing a terrible american accent Teddy had to wince at before laughing.

Teddy shook his head, maybe that's what the men she was flirty with where expecting from her. This curvy, pretty, blond wasn't a silly, sexy minx she was a smart, seductive minx, and that might threaten their masculinity, pride and intelligence, they were in Harvard after all; men here are a certain type. Teddy thought over all this while he tried to ignore the burning sensation on his tongue. "What you need to do is find _different_ men" he explained sucking in a long breath to sooth his burning mouth, Victoria smiled and nodded agreeing.

"So this project?" she asked almost excitedly pulling out a notepad from her bag. "I can do anytime on Tuesday…"

The pair of them worked out the details of their project, the tasks, the deadlines and times when they could meet up. Victoria left it to Teddy to text her when he could meet up, seeing that he knew when she was free now, or at least free enough to cancel what she was doing to do the project with him. Teddy explained that his schedule was far more unspecified than hers, since he never knew until the week before what the Crimson team trainings were going to be the next and some trainings were a lot more exhausting then others.

"Do you need a ride?" Victoria asked standing outside the cafe but under a sheltered pathway with Teddy, she truly enjoyed his company and was happy she'd gotten a good partner. "I don't mind dropping you to your place." She smiled, gazing out into the light rain, she was actually quiet intrigued to know where he lived.

"I texted Lucius to come pick me up," Teddy explained, gazing down at her. He realised now, after spending time with her that even after the project he may want to keep her friendship. He didn't have many girls that were just his friends, he never could get them to work. But Victoria was such an easy person to get along with, completely different to what he was used to and down to earth.

She glanced back at him, trying her hardest not to let her sexual attraction get above her rationality, everyone knew that Teddy Grey was a handsome man, but she understood that he'd never go for her and she didn't want to mess up their relationship and their chances at a good grade. "Cool, so I guess you'll text me?" she teased, he nodded, a bright smile playing on his lips. "See you around Grey" she smirked before quickly walking off trying to be in the rain for the lease amount of time possible.

* * *

Lucius honked the horn of his car across the road, Teddy snapped out of his daydream to run over and jump into the passenger seat. "How was your date?" Lucius asked curiously wriggling his eyebrows at his best friend. "Finally balls up and ask a girl out for once?"

"It was Victoria, we've a project due." Teddy explained as he pulled on his seatbelt "Besides I'm far to attached to my life of freedom to get chained down like you Luke."

"Victoria hmm?" Lucius asked scratching his beard. He hadn't noticed Teddy taking any real interest in a girl ever, except his sister and his cousin, but they didn't really count. Now Lucius had witness Teddy texting Victoria to skip the line in Starbucks and now a coffee date. "Is that the place you brought that '_morning girl_'?" Lucius asked eyeing the midnight blue exterior of The Corner Café.

"Yeah" Teddy grinned flicking different radio stations till he found one playing a song he liked, "Did I tell you that _'morning girl_' had her tongue pierced, now I'm starting to understand why you're with Tessa" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Teddy" Lucius snapped driving off.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Victoria was rushing around her flat, first she couldn't find the cute top and flirty skirt she had bought, then she forgot to chill some wine and now her phone had just started to ring just as the doorbell rang. She answered the door and phone together with a panted.

"Hey you." William grinned holding out a small gift bag. Smiling brightly at William, Victoria let him into the flat while eyeing him greedily in his tight white shirt and black jeans.

"Hello, _Hello_!" Natalie yelled threw the phone. "Anyone there?"

"Oh yeah, hey!" Victoria laughed closing the door behind the tall, cute, football player "Is this about going out later?"

"Obviously," Natalie laughed "I would have texted but I have to turn my phone off in a minute for the radio show so I wouldn't have been able to see the message, so I thought I'd do a quick ring instead." Natalie ranted, Victoria watched William gaze around her flat feeling self conscious.

"Well I am defiantly going out later, remember I told you William was going to bring me to that sports bar all the team like to go to on a Friday night." Victoria explained as William faced her and grinned, her apartment seemed to pass his test.

"Oh yeah, I'm such a feather head. Did Charlotte make up her mind too?"

"Yeah, she said she was gong to meet you at the station beforehand," Victoria quickly diverted to the kitchen dropping the gift bag to the counter knowing it was a bottle of wine, William had listened to her rant enough of the delicious drink during their morning runs to know to buy it for her. "Do you remember by any chance that I told you that William was coming to my place before hand?" Victoria whispered pulling open the fridge.

"Shit, balls, _fuck_, he's there right? Shit" she all but shouted into Victoria's ear "See you later at the bar" and she hung up abruptly with no goodbye.

"Kay bye." Victoria laughed sarcastically. Turning she faced William "Sorry and thank you." she smiled pointing to the wine he'd gotten her, he grinned his mega-watt smile in return "So would you like wine or beer or cider or liquor?" she listed off showing the contents of her fridge with a light laugh, her fridge mostly only contained drinks and sandwich food.

William examined it with a laugh "A beer will do me fine." he chuckled. "So which one of your friends was that?" he drawled out in his southern accent that Victoria had found she was growing more fond of daily.

"The one I nearly ran over," Victoria grinned, "Did I tell you about her?"

"Nah, sounds like a fun story" He grinned taking a sip "Is it better than that fashion crazed boy who harassed you at the gym"

"Damien was just being _his_ version of nice" Victoria countered with a laugh as she opened her bottle of wine, William slid into a sit at the breakfast bar taking a long gulp from his beer. "So I was running late or, maybe I was just going shopping but it defiantly was a little after I met you and was still getting to know how to drive here" she explained pouring herself a huge glass of wine to calm her nerves around the handsome, charming Texan.

"'Cause in Ireland you lot drive on the wrong side of the road" William teased as Victoria took a sip of wine.

"That's very debatable" she countered giving his a quick stare before starting her story again "Anyway I was parking and Natalie appeared outa nowhere and I nearly hit her. She went all crazy at me, and I felt so guilty, I just sat there while she roared at me but my music was too loud to hear what she was actually saying, it a bad habit of mine listening to music too loud. So I jumped out of the car apologising over the music, then she held up her hand right in my face to stop my apology and just stared at my car. I actually thought she was a little mental for a moment before she started to grill me on what band it was, it ended up being one of my favourite, hardly known, european bands. Anyway she loved the song, explained to be that she worked in the radio station and that she needed my music sensibility in a friend and refused to let me leave with going for a coffee, on me for nearly running her over." Victoria laughed and William chuckled.

"Sounds like the time I hit Zayne, he's the team QB now," Victoria eye'd William puzzled "Wait not with my car, just an amazing block my first week here and we've been friends ever since" he chuckled "Weird how people get introduced huh?" he grinned, Victoria laughed.

"Yeah," Victoria smiled glancing at the television "Mind if I stick on some music? Or is there a game you're dying to watch and your just trying to be polite and not mention it?" William smirked wide at Victoria's intuition as they moved across the room to the couch "What channel?" she laughed turning on her TV.

"You're an angel," he chuckled taking the remote from her as they sat down "It's not a big game, and now I can explain some of the rules so you don't seem like such a newbie when you come to our first game" he grinned teasing her as he dropped his long arm over the back of the couch, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Shush you" Victoria scolded "As a matter of fact, Mathew has explained quiet a lot to me about the sport" she defended, but William had found the game and was too preoccupied with that to even hear her.

* * *

"Friday night and this place is packed." Lucius commented "Like every friday night we come here"

Teddy rolled his eyes, "I have practise…" But Lucius cut over him.

"Yeah I get that you have practise and I have to study, so we've only got friday nights, but this place," Lucius eye'd the busy, loud sports bar with detest. "I could live without."

Teddy watched as a football meathead eye'd his best friend with a amused chuckle, Lucius with his tied back long hair and loose knitted jumper didn't exactly blend in with the jersey wearing rowdy crowd here "Well next week we'll go somewhere else," Teddy amended eyeing two pretty blonds as they walked past "But I think this is the only place that's alive on a friday night."

Lucius snorted into his beer "I'm sure you could find a hook-up in an other bar Teddy," Lucius muttered as he turned to a bartender and ordered two whiskeys "Did I tell you about the case I'm researching for genetic's law?"

Teddy shook his head, "sounds interesting," he admitted honestly "That's one of the laws still developing I'll bet?" Lucius nodded ready to rant about the topic but was cut across when a loud group of men cheered and hollered as one of the Harvard Crimson first string players entered the bar.

Both Lucius and Teddy glanced over curious who had arrived this time, Teddy rolled his eyes when he seen Wilke slapping palms with his fellow teammates and turned back to the bartender who slid over their drinks. The senior just rubbed him the wrong way, between his random friendship with Victoria and his cocky act around everyone else, he didn't like him.

"Hey Teddy isn't that you're little class project partner," Lucius pointed out with a bemused tone. Teddy fixed his face to mutual indifference as he turned to see Victoria standing aside William. "She cleans up well." Lucius chuckled eyeing Teddy carefully.

Teddy eye'd Victoria in the small outfit she'd chosen, her bare legs and full chest where taunting him "_Fuck_" he muttered openly ogling the Irish girl.

"Too bad she's your project partner right?" Lucius scoffed, Teddy was still watching Victoria when her eyes scanned the sports bar and didn't waver when she spotted him, her face broke out into a smile and she caught William's attention then pointed to Teddy before quickly detaching herself from William's side and made her way over, smiling. "But you said she doesn't even like you right?"

Teddy nudged Lucius's side causing some whiskey to trickle down his chin unattractively as Victoria reached them "So we finally bump into each other on a night out." she greeted with a cheeky smile.

"On a friday" Teddy pointed out with a crooked grin "Don't you go out Saturdays, Sundays and Wednesdays?"

"Usually," She smiled,"Luke right?" she asked, "This doesn't seem like you're kind of place." she teased leaning across the bar catching the bartenders attention to explain to the him that she wanted a glass of white wine. Teddy and Lucius's eyes fell across Victoria's curvy body stretched out between them, Lucius quickly found himself and glanced back to the crowed bar with a guilty frown. Teddy on the other hand was still eyeing the strip of flesh between Victoria's top and skirt when she faced them again. "I knew this outfit was wrong for a sports bar," she murmured pulling her loose blazer across her body protectively.

"Nah it's fine," Lucius explained with a soft chuckle "In fact it's kind of modest for the girls around here," and to make his point a girl with hot pants and a crop top walked past with both her butt and breast trying to break free from the clothes. "Point proven." he chuckled.

Victoria relaxed and sipped her chilled wine while Teddy came to his senses, Victoria was his friend and he didn't want that to change "Why'd you break you're routine?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged glancing across the bar to find William eyeing her with a grin she grinned back "William wanted to bring me out before football season started, and fridays only work for him because of training or something" Teddy glanced over at the ladies man, who had gaggle of girls giggling wit him, just like he always did when he was out. "It's the first match next Saturday right?" she laughed, "Huge news apparently in the sports world." The trio laughed at her sarcasm.

"So you're on a date?" Lucius asked, the sharp look he got out from Teddy made an amuse smile creep up his lips.

"Oh, I guess" she muttered sipping her wine awkwardly, her eyes lit up and faced Teddy "Hey you're on the team too" she declared and Teddy stomach dropped "Will you be out there hurting yourself too?" she laughed, Teddy released his lip from between his teeth.

"Well you see William is a starting player and I'm only a freshmen" Teddy started but she jumped in.

"William told me he played in his first game" She pointed out taking an other large sip of wine, Teddy's frustration grew.

"He played near the end and it was an easy game for the Harvard Crimsons" Teddy reasoned pissed off that William was exaggerating, Victoria's eyes widen with confused "This match is going to be competitive, I wont get to play on Saturday"

"Well I'll be there" she sighed dropping her glass to the bar, "I don't know what all the fuss is about" she joked pulling her curled hair over her shoulder her fingers itching to tie it up "but William, Mathew and Charlotte are demanding I go check it out, so I don't have much of a choice"

Lucius chuckled, Teddy's mind racing _who was Mathew?_ "You need ticket?" he asked dropping his empty glass to the bar with a thud.

"Nope" she popped her '_p_', Teddy assumed William would have given her tickets already, "Natalie's family have some there not using so I don't even have to pay" she explained surprising Teddy.

"Got any spares?" Lucius joked pulling out his wallet to buy an other drink, she nodded smiling bright "Really?" he asked shocked.

"Sure, do you want to come with us?" Teddy glanced over at Lucius, he wasn't sure if he had even planned to got to the game, or if he had he'd all ready made plans with his law crowd. "There's Mathew, Natalie, Damian, Charlotte and a few of Natalie's cousins" she paused thinking, "Oh and me" she laughed, it made Teddy smile "But they're three more spaces left"

Lucius grinned at Victoria guessing that the wine was going to her head from all the giggling she was doing "Yeah I'll go, here give me your phone"

"Why?" Teddy eye'd his best friend confused, so did Victoria.

"So she can have my number" Lucius explained obviously with a chuckle.

Just as Victoria got her phone back an arm slithered over her shoulder, "Hello Grey, Clancey" William greeted the boys with a forced smile "I thought you were just going to say '_hi_' " William asked eyeing Victoria's phone as she slid it back into her bag.

She smiled "I've gotten Luke to join me at your game" Victoria explained, ignoring William's comment and protective stare.

"Oh yeah, I have your tickets in my flat" William explained with a chuckle. "Completely forgot, but you can come up and get them _later_", the older man murmured suggestively as he glanced at Lucius showing him he was serious about Victoria. Teddy cocked an eyebrow at Victoria accusingly, she had lied about her friend's families tickets and now his best friend was getting the bad end of Wilke's territory show.

Victoria spoke up "I don't need tickets," she explained keeping eye contact with Teddy before turning to William.

William chuckled at her "I know it's you're first game, but everyone needs tickets" he explained to her as if she was dense.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him "I know I need a ticket, I just have some already, so I wont need yours" Teddy tried not to show his amusement from the bewildered facial expression William was pulling.

"You didn't have to buy…"

"I didn't," Victoria huffed, "A friend had some."

Teddy noticed that although William was subtly trying to make a thing of him and Victoria being together, she wasn't playing along. "So you'll send me a text with where to meet for the game?" Lucius asked when a moment of silence floated over them in the crowded sports bar.

"Sure," Victoria smiled taking her wine from the counter, "You wanted to introduce me to Zayne right?" she asked William who nodded and moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist easily. "I'll see you Tuesday for the project?" Victoria asked Teddy as the pair moved away.

"As long as Coach doesn't change the trainings around" Teddy explained with a smile and then Victoria and William walked off.

Lucius shook his head amused "I wonder where that's going?" he wondered aloud about the football star and the quirky irish blond. Teddy paid for the next round and as he gazed around the bar looking for his next nightly adventure, his eyes kept falling on Victoria instead of the scantly clothed girls in the bar as they would usually end on. He remembered their conversation from the Corner Cafe, about how she hadn't been able to get a man back to her apartment, a conversation that had made him awkward because his only other experience of a girl friend was Ava and she was a extreme prude, he hadn't realised other girls could talk about sex so casually. But now it only made him gaze between her and William wondering if she'd be sleeping with him tonight, and that left him with a horrible jealous feeling he disliked.

"Oi" Lucius pulled him back to reality "Isn't that the girl from last week?" Teddy glanced over to the curvy redhead in a dark blue, tight dress, the girl's gaze flickered over to him and she smiled licking her lips, Teddy smirked back at her.

"Yeah" Teddy grinned standing up and taking his whiskey, he needed to forget about Victoria, after all they were friends and nothing more was going to happen especially since they were group partners and she wasn't even attracted to him, "see you tomorrow," he laughed walking over to the busty literature major.

(*&amp;^%$£

Someone was pounding on Victoria's door on Sunday morning like the building was on fire. Yanking it open confused Victoria found a smirking Charlotte and Natalie with three coffees. "Morning" they sang stepping into the flat.

"Oh hey," Victoria replied finishing buttoning her lilac shirt. "You know I've got to get going to mass in a half hour." she explained offhandedly when Natalie eyed the formal outfit warily. Victoria still hadn't gotten used to any of the new cloths Damien demanding she buy, but she felt like she fit in more dressed in the new designers compared to the band tee shirts and old jeans she was so familiar to.

"Right we know," Charlotte confirmed, holding out a coffee cup "it's just a quick gossip call."

"Gossip?" Victoria asked confused returning to her breakfast "I wasn't even out last night. Wait do you have some gossip for me?" she asked excited.

"Well Damian snagged a man last night," Natalie shrugged, Charlotte rolled her eyes, Damian always snagged someone "But we're here to hear about Friday night!"

Victoria's confusion grew, "You were there," the Irish girl pointed out "Admittedly you arrived very late and very drunk, but you were there."

"We had shooters at the cocktail bar you know on…" Natalie started but Charlotte jumped over her impatiently.

"What happened with William! I cant wait any longer, I vaguely remember you got a taxi together." Victoria rolled her eyes at her two girlfriends.

"We live in the same building," she clarified not saying anything more, but the small smirk playing on her lips telling Natalie all she she needed to know.

"Oh you _so_ got down and dirty with that sexy hunk of a man" Natalie all but cheered while Charlotte pursed her lips at Victoria "So spill all the sexy gossip, How was it? Is he big? Did you at least get an orgasm out of him? Is he into anything kinky, he looks like he'd enjoys something at least mildly kinky" Victoria was going to indulge Natalie's nosiness but Charlotte wasn't having any of it.

"Uck shut up Natalie," Charlotte snapped flicking her hair over her shoulder dramatically, "but seriously where does this leave you two now?"

"I don't know? He stayed the night instead of just going to his own flat. We had breakfast here and then went for a run" She shrugged unconcerned, Victoria just liked to have fun, she wasn't looking for a relationship and she knew that would annoy Charlotte. "After wards we went our own ways, like usual"

"Kiss goodbye?" Charlotte asked narrowing her eyes scrutinisingly as Victoria finished off her cereal.

Victoria rolled her eyes as she swallowed her cereal "Yeah and then he got down on one knee and proposed" she stated with amusement in her tone, Natalie's eyes were alit with humour "Then with all our passion for each other we just launched at each other there in the front hall and had wild crazed sex"

Natalie laughed with Victoria "Imagine the surveillance video" she teased.

"No he didn't kiss me goodbye," Victoria explained through a laugh "I'm not looking for a relationship anyway." her phone came to life on the counter.

"One may have just snuck up on you," Natalie admitted glancing at the message before handing over Victoria's phone.

It was from William,

_'__Hey, I've an early training Tuesday, what do you say to dinner on the town and a movie?' _

"I'm almost sure he knows I've got plans with Teddy," Victoria explained placing her phone down bitting her lip, thinking about everyones' busy schedule and the importance of the project, she couldn't drop Teddy for William this time.

Charlotte smirked "I seen him looking at you last night,"Natalie rolled her eyes, "Teddy that is, and it's not the first time I've seen him watching you" Victoria's lips fell downwards while her eyes betrayed her curiosity.

Natalie eyed between the pair of girls confused, she'd never picked up that Teddy liked Victoria "He's my project partner, I'm sure he was just curious about me"

"Yeah and I seen him leave with some big breasted ginger" Natalie admitted still puzzled, Victoria put her cereal back in it's press to hid her frown, Teddy was messing around too. "I'd ditch Grey for William" Natalie added with a sigh "Bet he's amazing in bed, isn't he Victoria?". Charlotte and Victoria rolled their eyes at their friends nosy nature. The three sat in silence for a moment just drinking their coffee.

"You could," Charlotte stated after a moment, Victoria turned and eyed her study buddy confused "Cancel with Grey for the date" she explained, Natalie and Victoria laughed shocked "What you've got weeks to finish that project, no one else has started it!" she held her hands up defensively.

"The nerd siding with irresponsibility, well I thought I'd never see the day" Victoria admitted with a grin, the girls laughed. "Maybe I could do dinner with William but no film, Teddy has a crazy schedule and we mightn't get much time to do the project once the football season starts up."

Natalie's whole traditional, 'moody morning' demeanour switched to excited, '_two shots of tequila_' energy at the mention of the football season. "Speaking of" she grinned opening her bag and pulling out three tickets "For you two and your friend." she grinned at Victoria. "I've even gotten some face paint so we're going all out this Saturday."

The three girls chatted about the match, Natalie explained to both of them how the day will go, Charlotte being a true New Yorker was more of a Yankee's baseball fan was excited for her first football game. In twenty minutes the girls had exhausted the topic of clothes and hairstyles then Victoria remembered it was Sunday and she was going to go to mass.

"Oh can I have an other ticket for Mathew, I'll see him today cause he'll be at the church" Victoria asked as the girls stepped out of the buildings lift.

Natalie cocked an eyebrow at her "That one _is_ for Mathew," she explained confused "Did you find another friend?"

"Yeah, Luke" Victoria explained with an eye roll, Charlotte laughed drily.

"Grey's hippy friend?" the preen and prober girl asked, Victoria nodded.

Natalie rattled around in her purse before handing over an other ticket. "That along with Damien's two friends makes us full up," she smiled fixing her purse on her shoulder, "I've got to get to the studio. BYE" she explained rushing away with a waving hand.

"See you tomorrow in classes" Charlotte smiled walking, well strutting, towards her student accommodation on the other side of campus.

Victoria slid into her car, her mind was on over drive; William wanted an other date, Teddy was caught staring at her she didn't know what it all meant, glancing at the dash board she noted the time and realised she was close to being late for mass. Pulling out onto the road she sighed deciding there was no point in over thinking it. Biting her lip she let her self imagine Teddy fighting over her with William, knowing that it was too good to be ever come true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Yawning Victoria stepped out of her last class of the day, she was ready for a coffee and food. Teddy was leaning against the wall holding two takeaway Starbucks with a crooked smile, smiling at him she made her way across the wide corridor. Dressed in black jeans and a blue tee shirt he looked good as always to Victoria.

"Hey," he grinned down at her handing over a cup. "Thought you'd need some serious caffeine after double economics" he explained starting to walk towards the exit.

"Cheers," She thanked sipping the coffee and humming in delight. "What are you doing down here?" she asked as he held open the buildings door for them.

"What do you mean? We have a project to attack" Teddy explained, "I thought we could get take-out then go over to my fla…"

"Ready Vicky?" William's deep voice asked as he pushed himself off the building's wall interrupting Teddy. "I've asked around and found the best spot for an early dinner" he explained taking Victoria's rucksack from her shoulder with a smirk.

Teddy glanced between the pair a little confused, he'd never heard of William having a girlfriend and now the cocky man was cuddling up to his project partner, "I was going to have dinner then catch up with you after Teddy," Victoria explained as William dropped his arm over her narrow shoulders, "you must have missed my text on Sunday night"

Teddy had thought she was going to have dinner alone then meet up with him, he thought he was being nice offering to get take-out, now he just felt like a fool. "Sure, yeah. So around six?" He asked glancing at William, who smirked at him.

"Make it seven" the older man explain in his Texan drawl "Traffic will be busy when we get out" Teddy's phone started to ring from his pocket.

"I'll see you later" Victoria smiled before walking away with William.

"Hello" Teddy murmured into his phone, walking towards a bench to sit down.

"Teddy!" Ava called from the other end "It's been ages since we chanted so I thought, what the hell, I'll call you"

"We text almost every day" Teddy pointed out with a fond smile, "What time is it in California anyway?" he mused glancing at the lowering sun.

"Like midnight" Ava yawned "But I had a feeling you needed me"

"Well I don't" He pointed out moodily, he refused to tell Ava about Victoria and all his battling ideas.

"Well maybe I need you then" Ava laughed "You see there's this guy…"

"The German from before?" Teddy asked intrigued, Ava never enjoyed boy talk.

"No, he's got a girlfriend now" Ava all but growled "No, this one's American and I have a feeling he's going to ask me out"

"So what's the problem" Teddy asked rolling his eyes at the three girls ogling him as they walked past, he turned his body away from them, sure he liked to flaunt his appearance when he was trying to get a girl but the constant stared was irritating.

"Well he's in some of my classes and we've got to do this group project, researching cases and stuff. And I didn't think anything of it till I remembered back to high school when you started to fool around with Becca during a english lit project and then when you had to hand in the project she flunked it on purpose to get back at you for something"

Teddy hummed "I've found pleasure and business doesn't mix well" He mused "So why don't you wait it out till after the project?" he asked thinking about Victoria briefly before concentrating back on his geeky cousin.

"_Cause_" Ava sang in a high pitch "I don't know if I want to wait, I'm the oldest person I know who's never had a prober boyfriend and it's freaking me out"

Teddy scoffed "You're the oldest virgin I know too"

Ava spluttered on the other end "Teddy," she scolded unhappily "Don't say that!"

"What?" He asked innocently "That you like this guy and want to get naked and sweaty with him?"

"TEDDY!" Ava shouted at him outraged, Teddy just chuckled letting her get over herself. It was at least a minute of people watching on his end, before Ava spoke up "but yeah maybe I do" Teddy could feel the blush on his goofy cousin's face through the phone.

"Well there's no harm in a date" Teddy pointed out, "But make sure he gets that a good grade means everything to you"

"It isn't everything" Ava hissed out, Teddy had a long going joke about how she put education above everything that really irritated Ava, "chocolate fudge cakes is everything" she laughed.

"As fun as this little rant has been Ava I've got to eat then I've got a study date?"

"A study date?" Ava teased clicking her teeth "pleasure and business works well together in Harvard huh?"

"It's not like that, Victoria is currently at a dinner date right this moment without me"

"A hussy then?" Ava laughed out, Teddy felt his insides tighten at his favourite cousins comment.

"Don't call her that, you don't even know her" He snarled, running a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"Sorry, I'll let you go." She laughed light heartedly, not understanding what she just said "Chat ya"

"Bye Ava"

* * *

Not surprisingly Victoria had tones of fun with William at dinner, he'd taken her to a fancy restaurant in the middle of town. He made her laugh the whole way through and there wasn't a moment of silence between their chatter, it was one of the best dates she'd ever been on. She decided that the pair could easily mess around together and still remain friends, she wasn't looking for a relationship and William didn't seem to have the time for one. He paid and drove them back in his chunky trunk to their building.

"It was fun." Victoria grinned pulling out her car keys from her bag before facing him, the pair stood in an empty space between her car and his trunk.

William stepped closer to Victoria, he towered over her as he let his hand slide down her neck and rest on her shoulder, "Yeah, it was" he murmured leaning down and kissing Victoria softly, before pulling away and grinning down at her. She smiled brightly at him, "Want to come up to my flat Friday night? Coach likes us to stay in before a match day"

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him amused "Afraid that if you don't have company you'll end up in that sports bar downing tequila?"

He chuckled shaking his head "No but I could end up at Zayne's playin video games drinkin beer"

"Well whats wrong with that picture?" Victoria asked twirling her keys on her finger stepping back so she was leaning on her car.

William stared at her openly "You're not in it," he admitted and Victoria laughed causally, William admired that even after kissing her moments ago Victoria appeared so friendly and calm. Other girls he'd tried to date were always clingy and needy.

"What will I get out of visiting you Friday night?" she asked her eyes alit with humour.

"I could muster up a chick flick," he explained with a honest grin licking his lips. "A bottle of wine for the pretty lady," he added his eyes flickering playful over her freckled face "if you wanted I could show you my bedroom" he added cheekily.

Victoria faked surprise and she reprimand him with a playful scolding finger shake "Are you trying to seduce me William" she teased, he chuckled a flush growing on his cheeks.

"I'm jus tellin you that my door is open" He smirked stepping closer and leaning down to kiss her cheek "So what do you say, Friday? Me, you and a flat screen?" he asked walking backwards.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see if I turn up Friday night" Victoria teased pulling open her car's door.

"I'll hound it out of you when we go joggin'" He called before she closed the car door behind her. Pulling out of the parking lot Victoria waved while William grinned playfully at her from the front doors of the apartment building.

Teddy had texted her his address yesterday and luckily it was close to where Charlotte was living so she knew where she was going. Pulling into an open parking spot she quickly jumped out of the car glancing at her watch it was quarter past seven. Reaching the door she realised she didn't know what flat was Teddy's and rang him.

"Got lost?" Teddy voice chuckled threw the phone.

"No, I'm outside your building, but I didn't know which flat to buzz" she explained, she heard him tussle around for a moment and then there was the buzz of the door unlocked.

"Top floor," He explained "It's the only one up here" Stepping into the building she eyed the expensive marbles, nude walls, shining lights and fresh flowers on the large circular table before spotting the lift.

"Kay see you in a few" she explained hang in up and stepping into the lift, even the confined space of the lift shouted wealth from it's golden rail and carpeted floor, she clicked the top button and laughed, "_Jesus_" she muttered overwhelmed with the place, she had just stepped into a completely world.

* * *

Lucius yanked open the door after Victoria knocked, Teddy had rushed to clean up the take-away they'd gotten trying make the place look presentable for the short irish girl. "Hey!" he grinned, Victoria eyed his hair shocked, it was down and in waves around his shoulders, Lucius noticed her gaze.

"Hey," she smiled stepping into the flat "I like your hair down," she mentioned, "totally suits you." she grinned.

Lucius laughed "Thanks." he closed the door quickly.

Victoria stepped cautiously down the hall passing doors till she reached an open plan kitchen/dinning room where Teddy was shoving trash into a garbage can hurriedly. "Hey," she laughed, all the counters were overflowing with unopened crisps, bars and drinks. But she could tell beneath the mess the room was as made from expensive woods and marbles. Teddy straightened up and smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm late and you still didn't get the place tidy in time?"

Teddy shrugged stepping around the cluttered breakfast bar "The guys were over last night for some playstation and we never got around to tidying."

"You play computer games?" Victoria asked shocked, she could understand William wasting his time on them but not Teddy, he nodded with a lope sided grin.

"Maybe I'll introduce you to them after we get this project done" he joked grabbing his bag from its spot against the kitchen wall, "Come on we've got to research" He explained leading her down the hall again. Her eyes flickered over the midnight blue wall paper and the random sheets of paper littered on the floor, as wealthy as the pair might appear to be they didn't seem to have a cleaner.

The pair jumped into the work easily, taking coffee breaks and munching on popcorn, they laughed they're way through the work. Victoria and Teddy got the topic, some basic research, equal parts spilt up and the guts of the introduction finished before they noticed it was close to eleven.

Victoria was wide awake from all the coffees she'd drank that day while she put her things away and Teddy yawned. "I'm going to have to go for a run or something to burn off all this energy," she laughed standing up.

Teddy laughed eyeing the way her baggy cardigan couldn't hid her curvy figure from him "I'm sure once you get home you'll be fine." he teased, following her out of the cluttered study.

"Or so hyped up on caffeine I wont sleep a wink." she pointed out walking towards the flat's door, wondering if Luke had gone to bed yet.

"Well I don't think you should go for a night run," Teddy admitted yanking open the front door for her "It's not safe"

"Oh, you afraid of the dark Grey," she teased stepping out into the cool stylish hall. "Never would have guessed."

"I'm afraid you're playing naive to the fact they're bad people every where," Teddy pointed out seriously "Don't go for a run, watch some telly or read something."

Victoria found his advice humorous "The neighbourhood _is_ safe," she claimed with a laugh "I've never even heard of a single bad incident." she laughed stepping backwards towards the lift.

Teddy reached out and grabbed her elbow, her eyes shot to his blue eyes bewildered "Please don't go for a run tonight, it's nearly midnight and the only people out at these hours are drunk, high on something or bad news." Victoria sucked in a breath at the serious expression in Teddy's eyes.

"I promise not to do a night run," She smiled easily, uncomfortable with the way his touch sent tingles down her arm "Look at you," she teased pulling away from Teddy's hand "all concerned for me," He flushed pink and she sucked in a breath as she reached the lift "You're a good friend Teddy."

Teddy coughed unhappy with her statement "Yeah," he grinned weakly "I'm thinking about keeping you around after all this project business." he explained arrogantly.

She laughed "Who said I want to keep you hanging around Grey?" she taunted clicking the lifts button, there was a bing and the doors opened "What do I need for a football playing, wealthy, ladies man who's scared of the dark?" Teddy chuckled at her as the doors were closing.

"Hey! I'm not afraid of the dark!" he called at her, she just laughed and then the doors where closed.

Stepping back into the flat he found Lucius was watching his box set of 'The Good Wife' in the living room. "How was your '_study_' date?" his best friend asked munching on popcorn which now littered the couch and floor around him, dressed in black shorts and a bright orange teeshirt, Teddy hated that Lucius was a slob, even their cleaner had her work cut out for her with him living here.

"We work really well together," Teddy smirked plonking down on the armchair, "I think we're going to do great."

"Good, good." Lucius said mysteriously, Teddy eyed him confused, usually he had a problem shutting the boy up.

Teddy threw a pillow at him "_What_, say it!"

"You were awfully upset earlier when she ditched you're takeaway idea for an actually date with William Wilke" Teddy glared at his friend wishing now he hadn't asked for his opinion, "you might not admit it but you were kinda jealous Teddy"

"I was not, Victoria is a friend and you need to understand that soon or it'll start pissing me off" Teddy snapped jumping to his feet, finished with this conversation he needed an early night the team had a horrible training line-up tomorrow.

"Oh I know she's a friend," Lucius murmured "I also know you want her in your bed."

"You know nothing," Teddy stated defensively running his hands through his hair frustrated "Can't I be friends with a girl?"

"Sure, but not with Victoria, at least not with the way you look at her." Lucius pointed out.

"She's practically with William." Teddy snapped "And I'm not interested in that drama,"

"William came out of no where you've known her since the beginning of term."

"She's known William since the beginning of term. They go jogging together. The live in the same building" Lucius eye'd his frustrated best friend, as he fell back down into the armchair with a heavy thud.

"You're stupid _'no messing around with school partners'_ rule has ruined your chances with her" Lucius pointed out lightly throwing some popcorn into the air and tried to catch them with his mouth and failed.

Teddy scoffed "I don't even know if she likes me." he claimed running a hand through his smooth, dark-copper hair. "She's never showed it if she does."

"Maybe she hasn't cause you've never showed her either" Lucius pointed out turning back to face the television.

* * *

**_Please Review :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

William shook Victoria awake gently and when she finally opened her eyes, he greeted her with a soft smile and he spoke softly "It's game day," he grinned his texan drawl very strong. "You're _first_ game day and my _first_ starting game day!"

Victoria yawned pulling the duvet to cover her body as she sat up against the headboard "_Yay_ game day," she mumbled out through her yawn trying not to hurt his feeling with her lack of excitement. "What time is it?" she asked eyeing the room for a clock.

"Like nine," William explained, Victoria cocked an eyebrow at his already dressed body and styled hair, she concluded that he must have been up for while already. "You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you," he murmured, she warmed at his thoughtfulness and smiled shyly at him.

"Kay," she sighed rubbing her eyes, "You got breakfast ready or something?"

He nodded bending down and giving her a soft, quick kiss "Come on missy I've got biscuits ready" he drawled out, Victoria was confused to why they were have biscuits for breakfast but quickly pulled on one of his tee-shirt and her panties and followed the charming man to the kitchen.

* * *

Teddy woke up with a start, he had been dreaming that he was in a too hot shower and the water had started to melt his skin. Trying to calm his breathing he frowned down at the girl curled into his side sill sleeping in his bed, he couldn't remember her name; Bianca, or maybe Britney. Shaking his head uncaring, he slowly pulled himself from the bed and left the room, slamming the door loudly hoping the girl got the message and left.

Stepping into the kitchen he spotted the time, 10:07, and his roommate making coffee. Lucius stood dressed for the day, having gotten the game day plan from Victoria the day before.

"Daniel is on his way over to wake you," Lucius pointed out, Teddy yawned and grabbed a cup, Lucius took it from him started making his coffee too.

"Well I'm up so you can call him off" Teddy breathed sliding into the breakfast bar's stool and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"He's already on his way up" Lucius explained, and to just prove his point the door buzzed.

"I'm always amazed at your timing" Teddy chuckled walking through the house to open the front door, Daniel was twirling a bottle of water in his hand when Teddy opened the door. The older man frowned, unhappy he didn't get to wake Teddy up with some sort of torture method, he pushed past Teddy's half naked form with a huff. "Nice to see you too" Teddy chuckled closing the door and leaning against the kitchen doorway rather than follow the man in.

"You're supposed to be asleep" Daniel pointed out opening his bottle "You've ruined my fun"

Teddy jumped when he felt warm hands on his side, glancing down it was the girl from his bed dressed in her outfit from last night and her black hair tired back from her face instead of down in curls. She was very pretty and had an amazing body but Teddy couldn't remember one conversation they had last night and it wasn't because he was drunk.

"Morning Teddy" she greeted, letting her hands trail his body, things stirred into him he couldn't control as he big brown eyes batted sex eyes at him.

He sucked in a deep breath and smirked down at her "It was fun," he froze not knowing her name, the girl's fingers where now tugging at his boxers "I'll call you" Teddy grinned stepping into the kitchen.

The girl pouted, now standing so close that her hot breath lingered over Tedd's bicep making him shiver, "You don't have my number" Lucius snorted from the other side of the room.

"You don't remember giving it to me?" Teddy asked, "You must have been tipsier than I thought" he chuckled, Daniel laughed along with him.

"Oh" the girl smiled, "Well call me," Teddy knew the girl wanted a kiss goodbye but he didn't see the point, he wasn't ever going to see her again.

"Bye" Teddy smirked and walked into the kitchen and grabbing his coffee, the trio heard the door snap shut and Daniel shook his head at Teddy.

"She was _fine_" Teddy cocked an eyebrow at him "That little thing you just threw aside, could have easily been kept around for some future replays" Daniel pointed out "I know if I had a girl like that willing in my bed she wouldn't be leaving it so easily."

"Teddy doesn't date" Lucius pointed out through a mouth full of cereal, milk dribbling down his chin unattractively.

"I never said anything about dating," Daniel pointed out, Teddy shrugged grabbing some sausages and bacon from the fridge.

"It's easier to get them to leave this morning than five or six mornings later," Teddy pointed out, Lucius was right he didn't date. Teddy didn't trust women, his own father told him to be careful, some girls only seen dollar signs when he seen him and others were only chancing him because he was nice to look at. "From past experience, I try to avoid bitch slaps as often as I can."

Daniel laughed "You've been slapped? I don't believe it"

"Well do, Teddy here is known around Seattle has something of a lady's man," Lucius muttered through his coffee "Never one girl more than three times right?" he asked glancing at Teddy who was glaring into his frying pan.

"Oh shut up Lucius" Teddy hissed "If a girl came around worth dating maybe I'd give it a shot" Daniel shook his head laughing

"My little Teddy Bear all grown up." he sniffed whipping an invisible tear away holding his heart. Teddy's insides twisted when he heard Daniel's voice say his mother's nickname for him. "But you're not going to find a girl worth dating the way you're meeting them, what do you think one of them is going to give you a life changing blow job and that'll be that_ true love_?"

"This coming from a wanna be love guru" Teddy laughed flipping his bacon, "I think I'll stick to my way of things"

* * *

Victoria hung up on Natalie with a sigh and plonked herself beside William on his couch, there was game plays on the television he had been studying all morning. "She finally let you go?" he asked with a chuckled, he had been having a hard time following the game plays with her wondering around his fat with only his shirt on all morning.

"She wanted to make sure I knew todays plan" Victoria countered with a smile, "Even if she texted me them all last night"

"Care to elaborate?" He asked his fingers inching to tear off his shirt form her body.

"Everyone is either meeting at my house or in our section at the stadium, she's going to do face paints there and after we're going to that cool sports bar you love"

William grinned "Coming to see me after we win?" he asked proud.

With a chuckle Victoria pushed herself off the couch "Don't be so big headed, it's the best spot sports bar in town, half way between campus and the stadium" she laughed walking towards the hall "I'm going to get dressed" she called, but William was following her.

"I'll try to come to the bar after the match" he explained leaning against the halls wall as she entered his bedroom. "But sometimes the team all go out together to celebra…" William's words failed him as Victoria slowly pulled off his teeshirt, giving him a sexy side few of her curvy body.

"Worried about the game?" she asked sliding on her bra, glancing over at him her heart stopped, he was standing there devouring her with his eyes and she loved it. Morning sex wasn't something she'd even indulged in before, William stepped into the room, her face flushed and heart jumped back into gear, she was suddenly nervous.

"Not right now," he murmured standing in front of her, Victoria slowly let her eyes catch his, he grinned and glanced at her lips then the bed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked coking his head cutely to the side.

"A _Good Luck Fuck_" she whispered, William chuckled in amusement and delight before picking the small Irish girl up kissing her hard and sensuously before dumping her on the bed a giggle erupting from her lips as he crawled over her form.

"You're an angel" he murmured nipping her neck, causing her to moan lowly "An absolute angel" he hissed yanking off his shirt.

* * *

Victoria was running late because of her '_exercise_' this morning with William, and wasn't completely ready when Charlotte arrived very early, dressed head to toe in team colours; crimson, white and black. It took a moment for Victoria to get over that Charlotte was dressed so casual in black jeans and crimson jersey while she made herself at home on the couch with a Coors light.

Shaking herself out of the shock Victoria struggled to do her make-up and hair quickly before the others arrived. She had just finished her hair when Mathew arrived at the same time as Lucius and all three guests laughed at Victoria's disorganisation sipping their beers and chatting about the Harvard Crimson's odds in the game.

When Victoria was completely ready, the four of them made their way to the stadium by foot, crossing the Charles River and following the loud, energetic, crimson crowd. The energy in the air was high, after got to the stadium they went straight to the bar and bought enough sweets and beers for the first half and then figured out rather confused where their seats where from their tickets.

"Can you belief that her family have season premium seats?" Mathew asked amused settling down in his seat, out of the four of them the youngest was defiantly most excited "They're from Baltimore, they don't even need them" he mused munching on his peanuts.

"If you had a son on the team you'd buy tickets to his games too!" Natalie explained with a smirk making Mathew blushed as she made her entrance with her older cousins, Damien and his two friends. "Sides I'm able to go to them all and I have friends to share them with"

"I knew you'd come in handy," Damien laughed giving Charlotte and Victoria a half hug as he past the pair then settling down with his friends at the edge of the group. "You excited Victoria?" he asked leaning over Charlotte to ask, Victoria looked like a deer in head lights as she swallowed her beer.

"I forgot that this was your first game," Lucius grinned at the blond teasingly, she pouted at him, "We've got perfect seats so if you don't like it wont because of shitty seats."

"I love rugby but it's straight forward" Victoria laughed pointing to the field where the teams were warming up and the cheer ledgers were hyping up the crowd "I doubt I'm going to like this game, Where men seem to intentionally hurt each other"

"It's not like that." Natalie reprimanded slurping on her red slushy, her older cousins sat on the other edge of the grow and weren't bothered with the younger students appearance. "you'll see!" She announced pulling out the face paints and attacking her first victim.

Natalie had grilled Victoria again about William, and tricked Victoria into telling her that she'd spent the night with William to Natalie's delight and Charlottes distain. Lucius found it surprising that Victoria had so easily slept with the known ladies man but kept it to himself. Damien openly flirted with Lucius which made him uncomfortable and Victoria cry with laughter, while Charlotte gave out to Damien. The Harvard Crismons had barely won when the fourth quarter was over and the crowd went mad with celebration. By the time they left the stadium Victoria and the others had almost lost their voices from all the shouting and yelling had participated in.

"That was crazy," Victoria breathed out as they slowly walked into town towards the sports bar, they'd planned on meeting up with everyone at. "I've never been at anything like that before."

"Sports in Ireland not exciting?" Damien teased

"We're a loud bunch of supporters but you american football fans take the cake," she laughed, Mathew dropped his arm over her shoulder. "Your brother and William played well right?" she suddenly asked Natalie, who laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," Mathew chuckled as he pushed open the crowded bar's door, "William played brilliantly actually, he'll be over the moon." he explained holding it open for everyone.

"Thanks," Victoria smiled heading straight over to the bar to ordering everyone drinks. "Why'd your cousins have to go?" she asked Natalie, through the game with more beer the girls' cousins lost the attitude and chatted with the younger crowd.

"They've got people to see" Natalie laughed with a shrug "I think they think their little cousin isn't cool enough for their reputation"

Victoria smiled and turned at the female bartender and ordered four beers and a coke for Mathew. "You got a I.D?" the women asked sharply.

Victoria laughed out of shock, "Not on me, no."

"No I.D no drinks" the women explained, Natalie rummaged around in her bag and yanked out her I.D.

"Here you go," Natalie grinned "Twenty one since August." the women nodded begrudgingly before turning to get the drinks.

"That's a new one," Victoria laughed amused, "Never been asked for I.D before."

"Why what age are you?" Natalie asked amused.

"Nineteen" Victoria explained with a shrug.

"Oh really, I thought you were twenty" Lucius mused scratching his beard.

"Why?" Victoria asked confused eyeing her body wondering if she looked older.

"Just did, Teddy and I did a gap year last year with our friends so we're nineteen too"

"Eighteen" Charlotte and Mathew grinned, Victoria knew that Mathew had only just turned eighteen while Charlotte was turning nineteen soon.

The door of the bar banged open and some of the the team players arrived in cheering, yelling and claps echoed around the room as the players received praises and congratulations.

Victoria watched as William was pulled into a hug by a older pretty women and when he pulled away she pressed her lips fully on his lips. Victoria found she wasn't angry or upset at the skimpily girls actions, she just laughed and sipped her beer, she had no hold on William, and she wasn't sure if she wanted any.

"What you do during you're gap year?" she asked Lucius who seemed uncomfortable with what he'd just witnessed William do after what he heard Victoria had been doing the night before.

"Oh eh well we all went to Mexico for a while then some of us went to Europe, Teddy and I included while the other's did work placements to decide what they wanted to do this year."

"Telling her all our secrets are you?" Teddy laughed as he slid in beside his best friend, his hair was slightly damp and his smile bright. Victoria sucked in a deep breath, his lazy appearance was sexier than his casual one.

"Did you get to Ireland?" she asked glancing between the pair trying not to linger on Teddy, "Dublin?"

"Nah" Teddy answered grabbing a beer, winking at the bar tender that refused to serve Victoria, "We stuck to central Europe"

"What Ireland not good enough for you?" she asked a little irritated at Teddy for the wink.

"More like too awkward for us, we backpacked most of it," Lucius admitted and Victoria laughed at the comment.

"Backpacked implies you stayed in cheap hostels. And after being to your flat I know you two are the last people on earth who'd backpack." She laughed, Teddy was about to tell her about his Dad's holiday homes but Wilke made his appearance and dropped his arm over her shoulder.

"Hey you," he grinned down at her, Victoria glanced at him "Enjoy the game?" He asked.

"Yeah, Mathew told me you played well." she smiled indifferently. "The atmosphere is insane"

"Come sit with us?" he asked Victoria showing her the gang of players and their girlfriends.

"Sure" she answered handing him a beer and smiling at her friends "I'll catch you later?" before following him. Victoria found hanging around William's friends really entertaining, the girls where a little harder to get along with and she'd never classify them as close friends but the men where a type of crazy man she'd never met before and she loved watching them.

* * *

"_Dude_" Lucius laughed shaking his head in amusement as he watched the short girl weave through the crowd behind the giant football player "I don't think she really knows who you are."

Teddy eyed the pretty Irish transfer bemused "I think you could be right about that Luke."

"I think that this is defiantly a first." Lucius laughed pulling out his phone "Wait till I tell Tessa, you've found a girl who's not into you _and_ doesn't know your Dad is Christian _fucking_ Grey"

Teddy chuckled loosely along with Lucius as he slyly watched William press a kiss to Victoria's temple as she spoke to one of the starting football players.

* * *

**_A.N:_**  
**_So at this point in the Fanfiction I would love all of your thoughts on..._**  
**_*Where you think it's going?_**  
**_*What you'd like to see happen?_**  
**_*If you think I should include the Grey family more?  
*And anything you think I could improve on, etc.  
So please let me know in your Reviews ! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

A few weeks went past as normal, Teddy and Victoria finished the project in tim, got a good grade and were working on their next assignment together easily. Teddy still had a steady stream of girls coming in and out of his bedroom, and was known around campus for it, while William had been trying to make a point to Victoria by only sleeping with her, but she hadn't noticed his change and was still enjoying their casual sexual friendship.

Victoria was laying on her couch reading a research paper while Teddy typed rapidly on his Macbook. "Oh I found it," she laughed sitting up and highlighting the quote.

"I'm so glad Sam was boasting about this," Teddy grinned watching Victoria slid to the edge of the couch to show him the hidden treasure in the research paper, "he's a idiot" he chuckled.

"You're the moron" Victoria countered, "You still hang around with Derek and his followers"

"Hey, they're the first people I met here," Teddy defended, taking the paper from her hands eagerly reading the quote. "They would have been your friends too if you'd have came to any of the get-togethers instead of wasting you're time buying stuff"

"Oh yeah _wasting_ my time" Victoria rolled her eyes looking at all her furniture. "What do I need a couch for anyway"

Teddy chuckled and started to type, there was a double knock on the door and Teddy eyed Victoria accusingly, it was only eight and this was the only night he could meet up this week. "You promised that this would be a girls free night"

"They've been exiled," Victoria swore pulling herself from the couch leaving her cardigan behind. "I don't know why my flat became the hangout spot, Charlotte's is much nicer" she mumbled pulling her black t-shirt over her grey jeggings.

Teddy knew her place became the hang out because she was the glue for her girl friends and Damien's friendship, that and Victoria always had strong wifi coverage, plenty of drinks and lots take-away menus at the ready.

Victoria pulled opened the door, William was standing there with a bright smile and thin, square, black box. "Oh hey," Victoria greeted puzzled eyeing his baggy hoody and black jeans.

"Hey you," William smirked bending down and kissing her softly.

"I thought you said you had plans with the lads?" she muttered, annoyed at him for interrupting her study time, William cocked an eyebrow at her before glancing behind her to see Teddy Grey, he cocked an eyebrow at her confused but she didn't give him a reason for Teddy being there.

"Zayne's girlfriend has him so whipped he bailed and then I thought maybe hanging with you would be more fun than just thinking about you." he charmed, holding out the thin box Victoria laughed and took it peeking inside to see skimpy lingerie and flushed pink at William's cheeky smile.

"I'll come up when we're finished here," she explained excitedly, "Be warned Teddy and I tend to keep at this for hours."

William bent and kissed her cheek before whispering "Just wear that and a coat babe," he murmured trailing a finger over her shoulder, smiling knowingly then walking down the hall to the lift whistling happily.

Closing over the door she dumped the box on the kitchen counter before returning to Teddy with a laugh. "What's the occasion?" he asked curiously eyeing the thin black box.

She just shrugged "William likes to dote."

"Flowers to '_everyman_' for him?" Teddy asked amused handing over the Macbook so she could read over the new paragraph, eyeing the way her cheeks where pinker now thanks to William.

* * *

It was closing in on eleven when Victoria yawned "I'm calling it a night," she murmured rubbing her eyes while Teddy packed up his things laughing. "Get out of my flat Grey." she announced teasingly, nudging him as she passed him to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Are you fucking _serious_?" Teddy echoed from behind, spinning she found him spying into the little black box.

"Hey!" she scolded yanking the present away from him, embarrassed and annoyed.

Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her "You not a flowers and chocolates type of girl?" he asked still a little overwhelmed from seeing the sexy red two piece in the box, images of Victoria floated threw his mind.

Victoria flushed "What do you care Teddy?" she asked flustered, he just stared at her from the other side of the kitchen table, his mind a million miles away. The mood got awkward fast and she huffed "So you and Luke coming to the my thanksgiving thing?" she asked hotly closing the boxes lid trying hard to change the subject.

"You're going through with it?" he asked softly, trying and failing to not get irritated with Victoria over her and William's ongoing fling, it had been weeks and they still hadn't showed any sing of slowing down.

Victoria rolled her water bottle in her palm, "Well I've never celebrated it, and it looks fun in the movies" she joked, Teddy chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"Tell you what, I'll come over early and help you cook, my mom and Gail always get frantic during any of the holidays" Teddy offered kindly. Thanksgiving was going to be a rare William free occasion and Teddy was excited ever since Daniel told him that Wilke told the Harvard Crimson's coach he was going out of town.

"Who's Gail? Your aunt?" Victoria asked curious, she often wondered if Teddy had a girl back in Seattle that was he was waiting till he was finished college to get back to; she couldn't figure out why he was so weird with girls and it was one of her theories.

Teddy laughed "Gail's our housekeeper, but we think of her as part of the family, same with Taylor her husband" Victoria nodded distractedly, biting her lip.

"Oh right cool, Charlotte said she'd make the desert" Victoria mutter, forgetting once again that Teddy was on a different scale of wealth with his housekeepers.

"so fruit salad then," Teddy joked, Victoria didn't get it "I haven't _ever_ seen that girl eat anything remotely greasy or sugary"

Victoria shook his head at him amused "She's breaking out of her box for the holiday apparently," Teddy nodded chuckled, the weird vibe still lay between them. Teddy's phone lit up and he glanced at it, it was a text from his fling from Friday night. "You should go, I still have to get upstairs yet." Victoria pointed out "William's waiting"

"Cheat on him with your bed." Teddy announced with a cheeky smile hiding his annoyance with the girl "You're exhausted I can tell" Teddy advised walking towards her flats' door "See you around" he grabbed his rucksack, waved with a sigh and left.

Victoria thought about just going to bed but after inspecting the expensive lingerie she felt in the mood to play around with William. Dressed in the lingerie, kitten heels and her black coat she knocked on William's door with a racing heart beat. He practically ripped the door open "You came," he grinned down at her, Victoria's heart jumped into superdrive and with all the courage in the world she yanked open the coat as sexily as she could and watched as his eager eyes trailing her body, the adrenaline pumping threw her veins refused to allow her to be self-conscious.

She giggled as William grabbed her waist, picked her up before snapping the door close loudly and carried her through the house, bypassing the living room where his roommate sat watching the telly, to his tidy bed room. Dumping Victoria on his huge bed and he started to strip to match her underwear clad body "Someone's happy to see me," she taunted eyeing his pants as she slid off her coat and dumped it to the floor.

"Always babe" he grinned crawling over her body greedily taking in her body grabbing her hands he held them over her head "Always" he growled kissing her hard and fast, Victoria moaned into his mouth excitedly.

* * *

Teddy laughed loudly at Natalie's perfect impression of her twin, one of the starting football player for the Harvard crimsons that he actually liked. "No stop!" he begged hugging his aching side while Daniel chuckled at the red head's antics.

"I didn't know Benny had a twin" Daniel mused, he'd been a last minute addition to the group because Teddy didn't like the male to female ratio and it didn't sit well with him that his friend had planned to spend the holiday alone with his video games and beer.

"Well he _is_ the successful one, people tend to look over the groupee" Natalie admitted moving to the stereo to check out Victoria's music collect with a wink, Teddy glanced over to Victoria who was back in the kitchen frantically checking things over. He chuckled and leaned on the other side of the kitchen bar.

"Afraid the turkey has disappeared?" he asked teasingly eyeing the frazzled girl as she opened the oven door, "Poof and the dinner was gone"

"Well you never know," she huffed sarcastically turning to face him a worried expression lacing her features as she forced a smile on her lips "Do you think it's alright?" she asked for the millionth time, Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her and she flushed. He had told her everything was fine since the moment he arrived hours earlier to help out.

"It's great, and when Charlotte gets here it'll be completely perfect" he explained pulling her away from the kitchen and the food. A while later while everyone was laughing about the last football game where Teddy had gotten to play the buzzer rang and Charlotte's muffle tone came through the speaker, Lucius quickly unlocked the buildings front door from Victoria's alarm.

"I'll go see if she needs any help," he offered placing his beer down on the coffee table then pulling open the door and leaving it open as he fled the apartment.

"Eager beaver there," Natalie commented as she joined Teddy at the breakfast bar "Do you think he has a thing for our Charlotte?"

"No!" Teddy and Victoria laughed out together then grinned at each other.

"He's got a girlfriend back home in Seattle, Tessa." Teddy explained grabbing some almonds "She's all wrong for him but it works for them." he shrugged munching on the snacks.

"Besides Charlotte thinks Luke is some sort of sloppy hippy." Victoria mused dropping empty beer bottles into her recycling bin, "Her type of man is still a mystery to me but I doubt it's him."

"Opposites so attract!" Damien countered as he grabbed another chilled beer from her fridge, "They could be meant for each other"

There was a lightly knock on the opened door and William popped his head into the flat, Victoria smiled over at him any stress about the holiday disappeared as she got distracted in him. "Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey you," he grinned walking over to the kitchen. "You shouldn't just leave your door open like that" he murmured.

"Charlotte was MIA and when she arrived Lucius went down to get her, it's only been open for like two minutes" Victoria explained lightly and to prove her point Charlotte made her grand entrance with Lucius.

"I'm here, _calm_ down" Charlotte laughed as the pair dropped several boxes onto the counter before flicking her perfectly styled, mousy-brown hair over her slim shoulder with a laugh "_And_ so are the pies and cakes" she grinned eagerly grabbing the bottle of beer from Damien's hands for a refreshing gulp.

"Theres only half a dozen of us," Natalie reminded Charlotte as she eyed the several white food boxes "You've got more boxes than people."

William chuckled while the girls started arguing and Damien sighed grabbing a new beer "I've got to catch my flight," he drawled curling one of Victoria's blond curls behind her ear. "I just stepped in to say goodbye." he murmured, Victoria took his hand and tugged him into her bedroom to give him a real kiss goodbye.

Flushed the pair returned and William pecked her softly before leaving for the airport. "That was cute." Natalie grinned twirling her empty wine glass in her hand.

"It's only because we live in the same building. I doubt he'd have said goodbye if we didn't live so close," Victoria pointed out off handily trying to fan her hot cheeks, "Now that everyone's here take a seat and Teddy and I'll get started severing up our food."

The gang of them had praised Teddy and Victoria for their tasty meal and then they started throwing compliments Charlotte's way for her range delicious deserts.

"You couldn't have picked one type and stuck to it?" Daniel teased her as he tasted Natalie's pumpkin cheesecake and she tried his pecan pie.

"I hate making big cakes" Charlotte explained sipping her red white, her beer long forgotten in the kitchen. "Besides I made enough for everyone to have a party favour"

Daniel and Luke cheered appreciatively at the news while Natalie nudged Victoria with her boot, the blond cast a look over to the red head confused. "Yeah?" Victoria asked picking up her glass of white wine licking her lips.

"You and Willie seem to be moving into new grounds," Natalie commented casually using the tone she always did when she was prying into Victoria's business, Damien butted in with a wide grin.

"Only because I've finally gotten her out of her god awful clothes" he grinned at Victoria's and she countered with a hard stare still upset that he had made her throw out a lot of clothes she loved then brought her shopping and put her money into use. "_What_ those ratty old converse were hurting my eyes"

"I liked my ratty old converse _and_ my baggy jumpers _and_ my ripped skinny jeans _and_ there is nothing wrong with my messy bun!"

"You look far better in dresses and skirts, you know it, I know it and William knows it" Damien pointed out lightly with a wave of his hand. Lucius and Daniel zoned out of the conversation and started chattering about the football match again.

"Comfort before fashion," Victoria declared playfully, Teddy assumed this was an everyday debate with the pair that still hadn't been put to bed. "Natalie help me out here!"

Charlotte arched an immaculate eyebrow and gazed over at the rocker styled girl, with her died red hair and expensive black blazer "You think I wear heels to the radio station for comfort?" Natalie laughed fixing her hair "I'm siding with Damien on this, fashion first"

"I'm on the fence," Charlotte admitted when Victoria glanced at her friend hopefully "I've my own style and I sometimes I try to get comfortable things to go with it."

"I've my own style but Damien won't butt out of it" Victoria declared hotly, the wine hitting her system.

"You don't have a style" Damien countered with a laugh.

"Sure I do" Victoria countered, gazing off to a moment to find words to describe her sense of style, "I call it sporty casual"

"You look like you're in-between you're bed and the gym most of the time" Natalie laughed popping a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth with a smirk.

Victoria flushed "It's comfy" she snapped.

"So William ask you yet?" Natalie grinned knowing that Victoria was good and frustrated now, and would answer honestly to anything since she was too distracted with her argument with Damien "to be his girlfriend?"

"Why would he do that?" Victoria replied confused her eyebrow's furrowed as she glanced over at her friend "We're having fun the way it is, we don't need it to change anything"

"He's only seeing you," Natalie pointed out seriously "he gets you kinky gifts" Teddy glanced over at Natalie intrigued and noting that the lingerie wasn't a one time thing, "and he makes a point to kiss you goodbye before his flight to Texas"

Charlotte clicked her fingers agreeing "Now that I think of it he sure has upped his game recently" she mused, Victoria didn't want to admit it out loud but she had started noticing that their relationship was growing into new grounds.

"I never thought I'd see the day William would have himself a little girlfriend," Damien laughed as Victoria sipped her wine thoughtfully, she had heard from others about William previous attitude to girls but never really witnessed it first hand, "even if you don't have the titles everyone knows you're the reason he hasn't been playing the field."

Teddy eye'd Victoria irritated; it had been frustrating to watch her mess around with William but listening to the possibility of the pair of them becoming a couple was torture, Lucius and Natalie spotted the scowl on Teddy's face. Natalie was confused, Teddy hadn't showed any interest in the Irish girl in any way other than a friend and Lucius sighed deciding that his friend was an idiot for sticking to his stupid rule while he could have been happy with Victoria instead of William.

"Whatever happens happens I suppose," Victoria laughed, turning to face Teddy who she noticed was quiet and staring at his beer, "Remember I found that great little band online? The one I showed you last week," she asked trying to change the subject from her relationship status.

Teddy smiled "You show me a lot of bands," he stated with a cheeky smile.

"Well since we got that project done and the last project is small, I thought we could go to their gig in Boston" She explained excitedly, she'd been waiting patiently for a concert to turn up in the Boston area that she and Teddy could go to together. "We're always talking about going to concerts" she pointed out.

"Sounds like fun" Teddy agreed looking forwards to hanging out with her in a new setting away from Harvard work and a coffee house.

"I could score us all tickets from the radio station," Natalie declared excitedly and didn't notice the irritation on Victoria's face, she wanted to spend time with Teddy alone. But with a sigh she remembered she had no right to be selfish and steal his time from his other friends. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like the next family get together" Charlotte laughed and Damien grimaced since he hated concerts.

* * *

Shortly after Thanksgiving William and Victoria had become a proper exclusive couple. Victoria took her time thinking things over and chatted to her mother and friends before she gave herself fully to William in their relationship. Although William had promised to be '_all in'_ their relationship Victoria made it very clear to the older man that if they were going to do this it was a serious relationship with no get out of jail free cards. William had been ecstatic and was still treating her like a princess weeks after they became an item while keeping also keeping their casual best friends attitude. Victoria tried to be more girlfriend-like around William and his friends with the help of Natalie and Damien for advise.

"_Babe_" William called as he stepped into her bedroom dressed in a pair of boxers, Victoria dropped her book and eyed her greek god of a boyfriend, always sleeping over was a new thing that she found she really enjoyed about their new relationship. "There's no coffee left." He declared softly running a hand through his hair.

Victoria froze "_No_" she moaned rolling into her pillows moodily, always running out of things early wasn't something she was so fond of.

William chuckled and slid back onto the bed, pulling her tangled hair from face to kiss her cheek, "Want to come upstairs and have some of _my_ coffee?"

Victoria spoke unclearly into her pillows William chuckled and glanced over his girlfriend, dressed in baggy shorts and a old irish jersey she looked carefree, comfortable and sexy like always. "What?" he chuckled trailing a hand along her bare side.

Victoria pulled her head from the pillows his touch sending heat through her body "If I go upstairs you'll be late for you're workout with the team and I'll be late for my class" William grinned cheekily at his girl.

"I don't see a problem with that," he replied running his fingers down her arm, tugging her hand with a smirk.

She laughed dragging herself out of bed away from the taunting man "Well I do, I'm caffeine deprived, dirty and hungry"

William watched her pull a towel from a drawer before she headed towards her bathroom "Can I join you in the shower?" he asked hopefully, she glanced over at him her eyes amused.

"I think you need to get out of my flat William" she teased blowing a kiss over to him as he stretched out in her bed "I'll see you later" and she snapped her bathroom door closed.

* * *

Yawning Victoria stood in line for a coffee before her morning lectures, her phone buzzed in her pocket as she followed the crawling line. It was her Dad, texting her that he and her mum where travelling to Lanzarote for christmas this year. Sighing she rubbed her eyes, well that meant she would be staying in Cambridge for her winter break, she wondered how she was going to trick her friends to give up their holidays to stay with her on campus with a sigh. Someone tapped her shoulder and glancing over she found Derek grinning at her.

"Hey Irish!" he grinned moving to stand with her. Victoria never really warmed to Derek, he was a popularity hunting, rich kid who enjoyed cruelly gossiping about people and knowing everyones business. "Heard William was smashed last night" she smelt the ever present faint smell of marijuana of the boy and laughed.

"Yeah?" Victoria indulged in his taunting, William had been in her flat all night laughing at Kevin Harts antics on her flat screen before they had an energetic kinky-filled night in her bed.

Derek eyes brightened, "Yeah Sam told me he seen Zayne and William hitting the night club downtown. Suppose he didn't bring you cause you don't have a fake I.D?" he asked eyeing her black designer sweater dress and boots, Derek had noticed a few ago that the short girls' fashion sense was defiantly better ever since she had Damien as a friend.

"I'm almost sure he wasn't downtown last night Derek" Victoria laughed, stepping forward as the que moved.

"Oh hold on not last night" Derek chuckled rubbing his forehead, the smell of stale beer wavered over to Victoria as he yawned loudly. "Sorry hungover talk, Friday night he hit the new nightclub" Victoria hid her confusion well while Derek chuckled at his mistake.

"Well I can't hold back the party animal side can I?" she laughed telling Starbuck Sara she wanted a Latte, paid then moved to the pickup area trying to get away from Derek wondering if he was confusing the sports bar with a nightclub somehow.

"Guess you can't" Derek laughed following her after he ordered "I just thought you two were a exclusive couple is all." he explained accepting his quickly made tea from Sara, "Thanks" he grinned then turned to face Victoria "See you around" he nodded and left her alone with that mental bomb.

"Victoria?" the women called, turning away from Derek shirking form she grabbed her coffee without saying thank you and left the coffeehouse fuming.

The gibberish text she'd received on Friday night wasn't from the several beers William had consumed at the sports bar like he told her but the shots he was guzzling in some slut filled club. Stomping toward the Athletics centre where the Harvard Crimson football team were having a conditioning training session. Victoria never visited the building after she showed it to Mathew ages ago but William told her several of the players girlfriend stopped by to watch them train. Finding one of the girls she'd bumped into on several nights out she ask her where William might be, the girl eagerly helped her through the building to the weights room.

"Usually we watch them on the field but coach doesn't mind us in here either he says it motivates the players to show off and work harder." she giggled rambling and fixing her hair before pushing open the door, showing off an impressively stocked and massive weights room. "This isn't as entertaining as watching them train on the pitch. Oh there he is over there." She grinned pointing to William who was pushing huge weights over his chest while three other players watched and chatted around him, Zayne included.

"Thanks Stacy," Victoria explained marching over to where the men were all three eye'd her cautiously and stopped their chatter as she stood a bit away from them eyeing William the hate in her stance and face was obvious, Zayne kicked the bench William was using worried.

William stopped his bench press when the atmosphere around him chilled, glancing up he noticed Victoria watching him. Smiling bright he sat up "Hey you," he greeted standing up and stepping over to her expecting a kiss hello. "Miss me already?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Victoria raised her hand and slapped William hard and fast across the cheek, not giving him any reason and her glare just increased. There was a loud '_Ooooo_' from the men before quiet chatter broke out through the room as the pair stared at each other for a long moment neither doing anything, Teddy who was in the next room heard Victoria was with William and peered in to see the commotion.

William stared down at his girlfriend, her green eyes alit with rage. He realised slowly that somehow she'd found out about Friday night, "Babe it was a mista…" She slapped his other cheek harder this time, no one in the room said anything that time round, most of the players knew that William was quiet serious about the little Irish girl "Victoria, I'm _sorry_!" he shouted at her furious, she was humiliating her in front of the team and he had a horrible feeling in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to be able to fix this.

She didn't say anything for a long moment while no one did or said anything, "I'm sorry I met you," Victoria explained eerily calm "Have a good life, fucker" she stated as she turned away from him and left the workout room, passing a gobsmacked Stacy who held the door open for her.

She'd had just made it outside when William caught up with her panting. "_Babe_," he growled turning her around roughly catching her off guard, "I was drunk and she was blond like you and.."

"I don't care for your excuses William" She stated eyeing his sweaty body with disgust "You're the one who wanted exclusivity, you're the one who wanted the relationship, you're the one who wanted to tell everyone we were together. And somehow I'm the one who got fucked over."

William panicked and pulled her closer to him, but she hadn't the response to his touch he was expecting instead she stiffened in his arms. "Vicky, _please_ I only want you" he murmured into her hair desperately as he shook.

"If you think I'm going to go back to you after you have cheated on me, you've actually lost your mind" Victoria scoffed her face fixed into disgust as she kept eye contact with William, the older man's heart jumped in his chest jaggedly as his mind raced searching for a solution.

"_No_ babe" he moaned his eyes flickering over her face rapidly before he bent down suddenly and smashed his guilty lips to hers. The salty sweat from his workout left a bitter taste on Victoria's lips as she pushed him away with everything she got but William was a wall of muscle and he only broke their kiss when he thought she was calmed down, his fingers tightening on her arms when he spotted the growing rage in her eyes.

"HEY!" someone called, Victoria glanced over to find Teddy and Daniel leaving the Althletic's centre "Back off Wilke" Teddy demanded, Daniel crossing his arms intimidatingly over his chest and as the pair got closer William dropped his arms and stepped away slowly ignoring the pair as he only had eyes for Victoria still looking for a way to make them right.

"Don't do this," William murmured to Victoria hopelessly "My folks want to meet you over the winter break" he explained quickly "Babe I think I'm in lov.."

Victoria spun on her heel and walked away refusing to hear the end of that sentence, Daniel walked along side her quickly taking her heavy bag from her shoulder and eyeing her cautiously expecting tears and screaming at any moment. Teddy gazed at Wilke for a long moment and in them few seconds he pitied the man, he'd just lost Victoria for good then he remembered why William had lost her and followed his friends in a quick jog shaking his head.

They walked all the way to Harvard park before Victoria spoke, Teddy and Daniel eyed her concerned. "Derek, fucking _Derek_ told me" she snapped falling into a wooden bench deflated her loose hair whipping around her face in the wind.

Teddy watched the girl cautiously as he sat down beside her and wrap an over over her shoulders. "It wasn't common knowledge," Daniel explained placing her bag down on the bench beside her "I doubt many people knew."

"Everyone will know now." Victoria argued with a sigh as she yanked her long hair into her signature messy bun. Teddy glanced at it she hadn't worn it that way for a while now.

"They'll know about the way you bitched slapped him and not even care about your reason for breaking up with him" Daniel pointed out, Teddy stayed silent unsure what was the right thing to say.

"He was going to say he fucking lov.." she didn't say it, sucking in a deep breath. Teddy glanced at Daniel confused to what to do. "Want to skip with me?" she asked Teddy hopefully, he nodded once an easy smile appearing on his lips. "Can we go to your place, he'll look for me at mine."

"Yeah come on, I'll finally be able to teach you how to play the playstation and you can make me some of that pasta you're brilliant at cooking" Teddy grinned standing up smiling at Daniel, "I'll catch you later Daniel," breaking their plans to go to the cinema,

"Sure thing," Daniel awkwardly patted Victoria's shoulder before leaving for his own flat.

Teddy squeezed Victoria's shoulder when the pair fell into silence then grabbed her bag and her hand to pulled her from the bench and started to lead them to his and Luke's flat "Thanks for this Teddy" Victoria admitted huffing out a breath and rubbing away a angry stray tear.

"Anytime" He murmured wrapping his arm over her shoulder again and pulling her into his side as she tried to stop her tears.

* * *

**_Reviews are welcome :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It's been a two weeks since the break up and the rumours around the school why the short Irish girl broke up with one of the star Crimson football players were going wild. Victoria had point blank ignored William. She had bumped into him plenty and didn't give him the time of day and he'd caught on pretty quickly he'd lost her for ever. All her energy went to doing well in her in class tests and exams. She hadn't spent much time with her friends outside the library in the last two weeks and everyone was under academic pressure before the long winter break.

Victoria was leaving her last exam relieved when she bumped into someone rushing by and dropped all her stuff. Sighing she glared at the tall man's shirking form before bending to pick up her things.

"He's an ass" Teddy's voice laughed bending to help her pick up her pens.

She laughed too "Yeah," she agreed "How'd your exam go?"

"Good I think" he admitted running a hand through his hair as they stood straight again "You?"

"Brilliant" Victoria grinned cheekily "Was that your exam last also?"

"Yeah, maybe now we can hangout again" he teased "Natalia cornered me in Starbucks and practically interrogated me to find out where you were" he admitted "None of us knew where you were hiding out"

"Lucius and Charlotte's seen me in the library lots" She laughed defensively, "Library, home, gym, The Corner Cafe are my 'hide outs' " she explained putting a stray hair back into her messy bun.

Teddy's eyes widened "You've been studying in the Corner Cafe?" he asked shocked,

She nodded pulling at her winter jacket, the weather had dropped in the past week "well yeah, I knew the moment you brought me there it be a great place to study"

"I never thought of checking there" he murmured staring into the distance distracted. "After you sent that text last week telling everyone you were going into exam lockdown we didn't think you'd actually fall off the face of the earth"

"I didn't" she laughed "Charlotte's been as distant as me I'm sure"

"She still replies to text and missed calls" he countered moodily.

"My phone has been exiled, it's locked in a drawer dead" she laughed and Teddy joined in, realising that Victoria wasn't purposely avoiding anyone but determined to do well.

"Alright I forgive you, want to come over to to mine? Luke, Daniel and I are having a gamers day" Victoria smiled brightly and nodded excited to get to play the playstation again, she understood now why they boys liked it so much.

"Sounds like fun" she grinned then listened to Teddy tediously describe his company law exam as they walked to his expensive apartment building.

When they arrived Lucius did a overdramatic, double take and had to get up and touch Victoria to make sure she was real. His comedic actions caused everyone to laugh while Victoria swatted his hand away and slid into the vacant arm chair with a playful pout.

"Like I would be who'd you hallucinate anyway" she argued as he chuckled and fell into the couch while Teddy disappeared into the kitchen to grab some snacks, and the boys started up their race again.

"Sprite and skittles" Teddy handed to Victoria before sitting on the edge of the couch to be next to her armchair.

Lucius glanced at the pair "No more projects together, huh?" he pointed out, Teddy glared at him while Victoria hummed cracking open her can of spirt.

"Guess not" she answered mildly "But I've decided to keep him on as a friend" she eye'd Teddy teasingly and he just chuckled.

"Who said I'm up for that job?" he asked cheekily.

"I'm in your flat, eating your food am I not?" she pointed out popping some skittles into her mouth, Daniel laughed with her.

"She's got you there" he chuckled, handing over his controller to Teddy so he could to race Lucius. The quartet were relaxed as the race started up, Victoria yanked off her shoes and Daniel stole her sweets with a wink.

"What you got planned for the break?" Lucius asked grinning as he was winning the race.

"Oh nothing" Victoria admitted running her fingers over the arm of the chair, she never noticed how soft it was before, "My parents are travelling for Christmas and I don't really like Ireland in the winter."

"What about your old friends?" Teddy asked confused glancing from the screen for a moment too long and crashed into the side of the race track "Don't you miss them?"

"We've grown apart, I think me being here and them being there is harder than we thought it was going to be"

"Don't you Facebook or Skype?" Lucius asked "Tessa and I are practically as far away as you are to you're friends"

"I don't really like all that social media, I'm a in-person communicator" she explained, "Can't understand long distance relationships at all" she added eyeing the gold band on Lucius's wrist, he'd told her Tessa had gave it to him for his birthday.

Lucius held in a comment about how close distance her and William were, "If you like someone enough it's worth it" he explained instead handing back the sweets.

"If you're crazy, is what he was meant to say" Teddy laughed falling ingot he couch as he lost the race.

Victoria turned was next and she paid no attention to the boys jeering as she played, she wasn't very good but Daniel wasn't going easy on her. "What are you doing for the winter break?" Victoria asked the boys after she lost to Daniel.

"We're going to Seattle of three weeks" Lucius explained "Since Teddy and I are from there, Daniel has nothing better till Christmas so he's tagging along for a short holiday"

"Oh" Victoria replied handing her controller to Teddy, she was hoping that someone would be around but even local wonder boy Mathew was spending Christmas with his grandparents in Arizona. "I wish I had of had time to take up a winter elective," she had been four days past the deadline when she thought up the idea. The boys debated over what film to watch and ended up just playing a new Playstation game, Victoria didn't know how to play this one and just watched and texted Charlotte and Natalie.

(*&amp;^%$£ (*&amp;^%$£

Victoria was busy in the kitchen making the boys and herself a chicken stir fry after they watched a action movie, when Teddy walked in bored of the new round of gaming and hungry from the aroma of food. He sat watching her cook and smiled when she glanced at him.

Teddy thought over how she would be in Cambridge and it didn't sit well with him, watching her sprinkle some spices into the pan he suck in a breath and wondered if William would be hanging around Campus, or if anyone was. Victoria could be left in the state all alone, when she could be coming to Seattle too. Teddy imagined bringing her to all the Seattle touristy things he never really enjoyed as a child, and out to dinners, they'd only ever shared take-aways together before so that be new too, he could bring her out at night and introduce her to all his old friends from High School and football. And it's not like she'd know no one, Lucius and Daniel would be there.

"Hey, would you like to come to Seattle?" he blurted out, Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him as she lay down some knifes and forks "You don't have to stay the whole break" Teddy added honestly, Daniel wasn't staying for the whole holiday, he was going back to Texas for Christmas.

"That's too much Teddy" she replied dishing up the meal. "I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Daniel had chosen to stay with Lucius in his families town house, I live a little out of town by the coast. My mom would love a guest, Phoebe is always dragging friends home over the weekend"

"You have a sister?" Victoria asked shocked, Teddy chuckled and nodded.

"You'd get to meet Ava too" Victoria grinned at him, thinking of this famous cousin he spoke of a lot.

"Well I am doing nothing" she pointed out, already knowing her answer Teddy smirked, "and you're practically begging for my company"

"I am" He played along, "_begging_"

"Guess it sounds like a plan Teddy" she grinned then called the other two for the food.

"So our flight is tomorrow morning, don't worry about anything." Victoria trusted Teddy to get her ticket even if she was surprised they were leaving so soon, She'd have to tell Lance she was away for the holidays, as the other two made their appearance eager for some food, "if you get your butt here before ten it would be awesome" Teddy added as an after thought thinking about not wanting to leave the long flight too late in the day.

"Kay" Victoria smiled glancing at Lucius, who was piling a mountain of food onto his plate, "I get to meet Tessa too"

"Great" Lucius rolled his eyes "I'm sure you'll hate each other" he laughed sarcastically.

* * *

"Vicky's here!" Daniel called through the house as she stepped into the expensive apartment. "You're here early" he smirked down at the girl leaning on the opened door with a cheeky smile.

"So are you" she counted, eyeing his causally red hoody and jeans.

"You going with no luggage?" Daniel asked confused as he looked into the hall for her bags.

"I didn't want to haul them all the way up here so I just left them in my car" she explained walking down the hallway "They awake?" she laughed facing Daniel as she walked into the kitchen. Daniel nodded with a laugh looking deeper into the kitchen past her, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Turning Victoria found a half naked Teddy, her jaw dropped and her face warmed up. As she gazed at flawless his pale skin, the dark sensual hair that trailed from his bellybutton downward before disappearing into his low hanging pyjama bottoms. "W_ow_" she whispered watching him drink his coffee unconcerned, Daniel nudged the younger man as he reached for the fridge door and Teddy's biceps tensed, Victoria quickly adverted her eyes and sucked in a long breath as she felt her body jump in temperature even without looking at Teddy since that godly image was imprinted into her mind.

"Morning" Teddy grinned enjoying the flush forming on Victoria's cheeks. "You're early" he pointed out making her a coffee the way she liked it, spotting how she wasn't looking at him directly.

"I never trust airports," she explained sliding into a barstool eyeing his coffee cup. She stayed quiet as he made the coffee, "Why aren't you dressed?" she asked as casually as possible lifting her gaze to his blue eyes, trying to control her body's reacted to his naked form. She had somewhat successfully forgotten how good looking Teddy Grey was, or at lease gotten used to having a friend that was extremely good looking, but it was increasingly difficult not to wonder what his muscles felt like or what all of his form looked like or if he could use his body well in bed as he stood right in front of her half naked. She sucked in a breath and forced back her eyes back to his after catching herself eyeing his subtle V line above his pants.

"Sketchy around nakedness are we?" Teddy asked walking over to her with two coffees. "Doesn't seem like you" he teased sitting beside her his bare arm brushing against hers causually.

"Jesus Teddy just get dress" she hissed pulling away from him when the familiar, tingly, sensation she always tried to dismiss around Teddy formed in the bottom of her stomach. Victoria couldn't look at him anymore choosing instead to yank out her phone and punch in the password, finally reading all her friends 'Safe Flight' messages.

"I told him you wouldn't appreciate seeing his crooked nipples this early" Lucius laughed walking into the kitchen dinning room fully dressed in baggy ripped jeans and a knitted jumper, Victoria noticed he seemed to put an effort into his appearance today since she'd never seen either of the item's he wore today before, "But unlike me he just stayed in here in his naked form when he knew you were already coming up"

"Crooked nipples?" Victoria murmured eyeing Teddy's chest again flickering over a few of his chest's skattered freckles, biting her lip as her insides twisted uncontrollably she looked away from Teddy amazed of how his body was making her feel, just a body had never done this before.

"I don't have crooked nipples" Teddy huffed, Victoria knew he didn't but after seeing the insecurity in her friend she couldn't resist, and the chance to lighten to mood was welcomed.

"You _so_ do" she laughed, he lifted his arm to cover himself up, that just made her laugh for real, "you look vulnerable" she teased the attraction in her body remained unlike before where she could always easily distract herself from it, but now without William to take her sex frustrations away it felt like her attraction for Teddy was hitting her like truck and she hoped he wouldn't pick up on it.

"I don't have crooked nipples." he argued leaving the kitchen in a mood with his coffee and a frown.

"He doesn't," Lucius pointed out with a cock eyebrow as Victoria tried to cool her flushed cheeks, she hated that she couldn't control how she felt about Teddy and was afraid he'd figure it out and embarrass her.

"I know." Victoria shrugged sliding back into her seat indifferently "He shouldn't be dressed like that around me," she muttered to herself sipping her coffee.

"Why?" Daniel asked confused, she hadn't expected him to over hear her, "it's just a body" he pointed out striking a muscle man pose, she laughed dryly.

"Yeah like me walking around in a bikini would go down well" she muttered standing up "bathroom" she explained leaving the boys and her coffee.

"Weird" Daniel stated when she was out of ear shot. "I've seen her running with a shirtless William plenty of times"

Lucius made himself a coffee as he thought that over "Yeah but she was having sex with William" he explained dropping the sugar spoon to the counter as an epiphany hit him, "You don't think she likes Teddy?" Lucius asked mildly, "Do you?" Lucius never thought that Victoria did like Teddy, she was alway quiet clear, even in her body language that they were just friends. And now after all his teasing to Teddy about liking the girl, she might in fact like him back.

"Never showed it" Daniel pointed out honestly "Like, we'd have picked up on that or like Natalie, you know her friend with the big mouth, she would have told us" he added "You know what girls are like but Victoria well she's like one of the lads right?" he asked with a shrug as he polished off his sandwich.

Lucius agreed with him, Victoria never once before came across anything more than one of the gang, "Then why the sudden weird attitude?" he asked picking up his coffee.

Teddy walked in dressed in slacks and a fitted shirt, looking very prober and tidy "Don't say a word, they're bringing me out for dinner the minute we get home" he argued dropping his empty cup into the sink as the pair of boys burst out laughing at his outfit. "Oh shut up" he growled leaning against the counter. "Where's Vick?" he asked eyeing the empty dining table.

"Bathroom" Daniel explained scratching his head while Lucius texted for a taxi. "Hey do you know why she got all weird with you?" he asked dropping his phone to the table eyeing the screen, Lucius swallowed some coffee and surveyed his friend.

Teddy shrugged, he assumed it was because she was just a little touchy this morning."Reminded her of William maybe?" He knew that now they weren't partners anymore so he could actually express his attraction to Victoria instead of just having Lucius calling him out on it, but he was afraid they're friendship would be lost, and he found that he valued her friendship more than the risk.

"Yeah you wish," Daniel laughed striking abode builder pose loosely "That boy is made like a tank."

The bathroom door clicked closed down the hall, "Don't mention him" Teddy warned "She gets all weird when you do, all quiet and stuff"

Victoria took in Teddy outfit and got all hot and bothered all over again, as the instant attraction flooding her body at the sight of him all formal and proper. She had always liked men in shirts and suits but Teddy took the cake, "What are you wearing?" she snapped frozen at the entrance of the kitchen, watching as his biceps were perfectly advertised in the shirt that somehow matched his eyes perfectly.

"We've got a dinner date the minute we land," Teddy explained pushing himself off the counter, tugging the shirt out of his pants irritated that even she was calling him out on his appearance, "Mom would kill me if I turned up in jeans."

Teddy watched as she picked at the sleeve of her loose blazer and eye'd her runners "I'm not dressed right at all" she whispered more to herself than to the group of boys.

"You are for travelling" Lucius admitted with a bright grin, "speaking of, lets get going the Taxi should be down there now"

"Now?" Daniel panicked.

"Calm down Danny boy, it'll be a smooth flight wait and see" Teddy chuckled walking towards Victoria and grinning "you can change on the plane if you really want"

"Oh yeah, hey how much do I owe you?" she asked grabbing her purse, Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her confused as he picked up his bag and suitcase. "For the ticket to Seattle, I wont let you pay my way Teddy" she pointed out.

Lucius chuckled behind them "Yeah _Teddy_ how much is a one way flight to Seattle?" he taunted with a loud laugh as they left the flat, Victoria closed the door with a thud and locked it with Teddy's keys before handing them to him and squeezing into the lift with the three boys and their luggage.

"How much Teddy?" she asked rather calmly, even thought they were pressed together in the lift and her mouth was watering from his amazing aftershave.

"Trust me it's fine Victoria" He chuckled, as they reached the ground floor, the four of them went outside and the boys went straight to the awaiting taxi while Victoria went to her car, a little annoyed that Teddy wouldn't take any money from her. Yanking out her two suit cases Teddy appeared and helped her. "I know you want to pay for the ticket Victoria but it's not a commercial flight we're taking."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked confused as the taxi driver put her bags into the car's boot for them.

Teddy smirked down at her as he held the door open for her before sliding in beside her "You'll see" he whispered excited, Victoria bit her lip confused as Lucius turned up the radio as a good song came on.

* * *

Reviews are very very welcome ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The four students sat two by two in the airport provided lush black cart, Victoria was holding the leather handle tightly not trusting the speedy driver or the narrow, open vehicle at all "We're so lucky we snagged the cart" Teddy explained swirling on the seat freely to eye a cautious Victoria and anxious Daniel "This way we didn't need to walk all the plane,"

Lucius jumped in, spinning a little more cautiously to face Victoria "Unlike when we got here the for the first time and the cart hadn't been available; It had be a night flight, we'd been drinking a lot of whiskey and that hungover walk had near killed me." She laughed at the pair of spoilt rich kids as they chattered about that hangover and the rain they suffered through that morning.

Victoria sat behind the best friends realising once again that her rural country-home, public-school background in Ireland was so different to their cart driven, imported designer wearing, matured whiskey drinking, expensive apartment living lives. The cart turned a corner and Daniel trembled beside Victoria as his nerves sky rocketed, glancing at Daniel she noticed that his gaze was locked onto something, bewildered at his alarmed expression she turned at found what Daniel was staring at.

Victoria's jaw practically hit the floor and Daniel paled even further as the cart made it's way over to the sleek, grey private plane. Teddy watched as Victoria's eyes flittered around the private wing of Logan International airport with an amused grin.

He had refused to give any hints to her as they fast tracked through security and then when Victoria changed tactics and tried to get Lucius to tell her what was going on but he was too preoccupied searching for the morning newspapers in the shops to give her any warnings. And Daniel was too nervous about the flight to be any use to the inquisitive little blond.

"And she's speechless" Lucius teased, turning to gaze the wide eye'd irish amused, "It's refreshing." he stated with a soft chuckle under his breath as the certifiable driver slowed down. "Hey Vick, do you think you could afford the ticket's cost now?" he laughed with a wink, stepping off the cart as it slowed to a stop.

"What? How?" she asked Teddy confused as she stared at the thin, modern private plane before glancing back at him, "Does your dad work for a airline or something?" She asked gazing over the plane for any sign of a company logo, but the plane's exterior was just a sleek grey with a darker grey on the wings.

"Yeah, well no, kinda?" Teddy sighed scratching the back of his neck at a loss, he'd hoped Victoria would have figured out who his dad was without his help or that at least one of the girls would have broke the the news to him. He knew for certain that Charlotte knew who he was, she always poked jibes about his dad's lack of a Harvard degree. "It's a long story" he mumbled, eyeing past her to the driver as he start to sort their luggage "Let's get in side before we all freeze" he explained glancing at Daniel who was shivering from fear rather than the cold.

"I can't fucking believe this" Victoria laughed as they stepped up the stairs ignoring the bitter wind as it whipped her hair around her face. "This is so crazy Teddy!" she muttered glancing across the tarmac spotting the watch tower. with a laugh she walked into the plane, a beautiful, blond hostess greeted her "Hello" Victoria smiled noticing that the women looked flawless, she shrugged off the thought too excited about the private jet before walking through a wide hall, finding a cream carpeted a luxurious lounge area with couches, a television, telephone and a table. "Wow" she murmured fingering the silk curtain above the plane's narrow windows, Victoria eyed the immaculate table setting before exploring deeper into the plane and found something more familiar. Rows of two chairs either side of the plane set up like a normal plane only instead of the horrible stiff plastic and cheap cushioned chair this plane was furnished with huge, revolving leather armchairs. "This is _insane_" Victoria whispered as Lucius chuckled at her bewildered expression.

Teddy smiled at her as he sat down in his favourite seat by the window. Teddy had known that this would be a great deal of a culture shock to Victoria since she was a scholarship kid and the little he'd heard about her childhood in Ireland hadn't been anything like his. "This is my _life_" Teddy pointed out lightly and slightly awkwardly as he glanced around the familiar family jet, his dad having bought it sometime after Phoebe was born.

"Yeah I guess it is," Victoria laughed eyeing the compartment with appreciation, she thought of her, so far barely touched, bank account and all the possibilities she could do with it. Victoria stepped further down the plane and found a bedroom and laughed shaking her head. She had never thought of travelling and now, as she peered into the huge bathroom shower included, places like Morocco, Mexico, Budapest, Russia, Japan and Dubai where filling up her day dream thoughts. She returned to the boys and couldn't get the smile to leave her face "I can't get over this!" she pointed out watching as two more suited people put away bags, "Is one of them like the pilot?" she asked Teddy confused, Teddy glanced down the plane and found he burst out laughing finding Sawyer and Payne.

"This is sweet!" Daniel commented, his colour still drained from his face but excitement was in his eyes as he sat down beside Teddy and dumped his rucksack at his feet. Victoria watched as Teddy walked over to the two suited men and shook their hands, "Who's that?" Daniel asked confused, Lucius glanced up from his newspaper.

"Payne and Sawyer, I think they're just here to bring us home" He explained unbothered. "security I think?" Victoria was going question Lucius more but Daniel turned a shocking shade of green.

"You okay?" Victoria asked alarmed eyeing Daniel sweating brow as his heart jumped when the planes engines started. Daniel glanced out the window noting that the plane wasn't moving and took deep breath, squeezing the arms of his chair tightly.

"Just flight nerves" Daniel explained as Lucius moved from leaning against one of the huge chairs to slid in behind Teddy and Daniel's row. Victoria glanced at the empty side of the plane and decided to sit by a window alone, "Don't you hate flying?" Daniel asked with a pant as the plane jerked forward.

Victoria laughed and shrugged as she slid into her own seat eyeing all the different buttons finding the way to unlock the chair so it could swivel. "I wouldn't know I have a flight ritual I can't break" Victoria pointed out as Teddy returned a smile fitted on his lips, Lucius cocked an eyebrow over at her as he stood to pull off his winter coat, she grinned unwrapping her scarf. "Eat, drink, sleep. Landed."

"Serious?" Teddy asked dropping into his seat and grabbing the safety belt to buckle himself in quickly, "Always?"

"Yeah, I just pass out." Victoria laughed locking the chair back into place and grabbing her safety belt, "I slept through a storm over France once."

The plane started to turn and Daniel tensed. "Would you like me to go through the safety prodigal Mr Grey?" the flawless hostess asked politely. Victoria laughed behind her hand, she'd never heard him called that before, and with the way he was so formally dressed she couldn't take, Daniel glanced at her warily.

"No thank you, maybe we could get Daniel something for his nerves before we take off?" Teddy asked seriously and the hostess glanced at Daniel concerned, Lucius kicked his legs out hitting the back of Teddy's chair and Victoria watch as Teddy tried and failed to hide his irritation with Lucius as he spoke to the hostess. "Thank you Yvon"

"No problem sir" she replied and returned back to the front of the plane.

A little while after Daniel took a mild sedative from Yvon, the plane took off and he didn't have a heart attack like Victoria had been almost sure he would have had without the tablets. And now a half hour up in the sky, free to move around the plane the four friends were doing their own things bored or unconcerned with light conversation. Lucius was reading his news papers still sitting in the leather chair, Daniel was busy on his handheld gaming conceal stretched out in the lounge area and Teddy was sitting at the table typing on his laptop while Victoria had decided to stretch out on the bed with her tattered copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

It was a while before Yvon ventured into the depth of the plane to reach Victoria, "Would you like a drink Miss Smith?" she asked politely, her eyes fixed on the younger girls horrible clothes. Startled, Victoria's finger let her book slid from her fingers from the shock of the hostesses presents.

"I'll come up front with the others" Victoria explained still a little dazed, Yvon nodded and disappeared again. Victoria huffed and pushed herself off the huge bed, deciding that Yvon had been rude as she strolled through the plane, all the boys had migrated into the lounge.

"Mr Grey? Anyone drinks?" Yvon asked as Victoria pushed Daniel's feet off the end of the couch so she could sit down.

"Love a soda" Daniel explained as he eye'd his game intently, Victoria peered to see what game he was playing but he just pulled the console away from her view.

"Just water" Teddy smiled before flickering his eyes back to his laptops screen.

"Coffee please" Lucius all but growled as he flicked the board sheet's page.

The hostess turned to Victoria with her fake bright smile as she eye'd her clothes again with distaste. "Actually could you show me where my bags are? I need to change" She explained placing down her book.

Teddy glanced over at Victoria eyeing her comfortable long, band t-shirt and leggings "It's nearly a six hour flight" he pointed out confused to why she'd want to get all dress up so early. "You've loads of time to change yet"

Victoria shrugged trying to shake off Yvon's obvious belittlement of her travel clothes "I'm planning on sleeping the rest of it"

"This way Ms Smith," Teddy laughed at the title Yvon used and Victoria gave him a glare ruined by her own laughter as she followed Yvon to the middle of the plane.

Victoria quickly pulled out her bags shivering from the stares of two intimidating and suited men then rushed to the bedroom to change, the boys not picking up on her change in demeanour. Victoria's thoughts were racing, who were those men? Did she pack anything suitable for a formal dinner? What were Teddy's parents like? It hit Victoria how overwhelming this trip had become, she was on her way to Seattle to meet Teddy's family.

Only weeks ago she thought she might go with William to Texas to meet his family. This was a completely different situation than going to Texas, for starters she was almost positive that she would have been taking a normal fucking plane. And then Teddy was only a friend and that wasn't going to change anytime soon since she certain that he didn't want her like she wanted him cause everyone knew that if Teddy Grey liked a girl she'd end up in his bed before she even knew how it happened and Victoria absolutely refused to make their friendship awkward by telling him about her stupid feelings.

Standing up Victoria grabbed her bag growing more upset as she searched for a semi-formal dress and heels. Huffing she roughly yanked out a dark grey, sheath dress and a black boot heels and quickly got changed. Trying with all her might not to let her tears fall as she reached for her make-up mag and hair clips, she knew that Teddy was great even if all he'd ever be is just as a friend but it was hard for her to be so close to him and not be able to move their relationship further like she had been capable to do with William. But Teddy was more important to her than her stupid fling with William. She wished that she could be able to see Teddy the way she seen Lucius or Mathew, as just a friend.

Returning to the room she quickly returned bags, both men now hovering over a laptop too distracted to be intimidating. "Can I have a beer and some peanuts, please Yvon?" Victoria asked catching Yvon's appraisal for her new outfit.

"Of course Miss Smith" Yvon nodded and turned to the front of the plane.

"Don't you dress up well" Lucius commented tauntingly as Victoria returned to the Lounge, her heart dropped what was wrong with her outfit?

"She looks great" Teddy defended, spotted the confused expression on Victoria's face, throwing some sweets at Lucius. "You look great!" he told her as he watched her slide back into her seat curling her legs under herself and biting her lip, the tight dress called to him in ways he refused to act on and her stained lips taunted him for it.

"Thanks Teddy" she muttered flicking open her book lethargically flickering her eyes over the words not really reading then the hostess appeared with her order. Saying thanks Victoria took a handful of nuts and began eating while she pretended to read.

"Bit early isn't it?" Daniel teased eyeing her alcoholic drink, "Not even past noon yet"

"Is in Ireland" Victoria countered lightlyLucius laughed at her folding over his newspaper. Her friends pulled her out of her downer as they tried to figure out what time it was Ireland she grinned taking a long sip of her beer while they debated it.

Teddy eye'd Victoria amused for a few minutes while she explained the time zones to Daniel, who was finding it all very confusing. Lucius called for a film and stuck on a DVD but it didn't take very long for Victoria to shift on the couch and fall to sleep, her heavy breaths telling the boys she was asleep. The three of them watched the film and sometime during the flight Victoria woke in a daze to use the bathroom and instead of returning to the lounge she curled up on her leather chair an fell back to sleep. Free to be loud again the boys started to drink beer while playing some poker.

Teddy had been glancing threw the cabin down to Victoria every now and then during their game and Lucius called him on it, Teddy rolled his eyes and catch Yvon's attention. "Sorry Yvon, could you get Victoria a blanket" Teddy explained pointing to the sleeping girl, Yvon nodded and disappeared.

"Considerate of you" Lucius murmured, eyeing his friend over his hand of cards.

"She might be cold" Teddy pointed out seriously, not taking any shit from Lucius right now. Lucius noted the irritated under tone in Teddy voice and decided to play up on him.

"Did you know Victoria is Teddy first girl-friend?" Lucius told Daniel amused, his eyes alit with humour as Daniel glanced over at Teddy amused.

"Nope" Daniel smirked, cocking an eyebrow at Teddy faking confusion "so do you know the difference between girl friends and girlfriends"

"I have other girls that are my friends" Teddy snapped hotly, glaring at Lucius. "And of course I knew the difference between girls and girlfriends" he explained casting aside Daniel's jeer.

"But Phoebe and Ava don't count" Lucius chuckled knowing exactly where Teddy's head was at, "And girls who you're friends with now after having sex with doesn't count either"

"Right so maybe I don't have any girls that are my friends apart from Victoria" Teddy pointed out unconcerned "so what?"

"I don't think you know the difference" Daniel argued a little serious now, Teddy eye'd him bewildered. "Girls and girlfriends"

"And why wouldn't I?" Teddy argued moodily glancing over at Victoria who shifted in her seat as Yvon placed a blanket over her carefully.

"Cause you should treat her like one of the lads" Daniel pointed with his thumb behind him, Lucius remained quiet eyeing Teddy carefully.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Teddy pointed out dropping his cards to the table to pick up his beer "You treat her the exact same"

"Not always, and I'm not the one who likes her" Daniel stated dropping his cards facedown onto the table too and grabbing some nuts.

"I don't.." Lucius flung his cards on the table distracting Teddy.

"Don't you dare deny it now, your stupid excuse all along was that you were group partners, well the semester is _over_ and you don't have that excuse anymore" Lucius snapped standing up with a irrupted eye roll, some how he's plan to annoy Teddy had back fired. "Don't you dare go looking at her the way you do then try to deny you that care for her"

"She's my friend of course I _care_ for her" Teddy pointed out seriously a little defensive about Lucius's comment "Victoria doesn't want me as anything more, telling her I find her attractive would just mess everything up and I value her more than that"

Daniel chuckled and stood also glancing into the other room to Victoria then back at the younger man "Or maybe you two could be great together if you manned up and gave it a shot" The pair of boys moved to the couches fixing the telly to watch an other film. Teddy thought over what Lucius and Daniel said and sighed rubbing his forehead imagining Victoria storming up to him and declaring she wanted him but it would never happen, she didn't like him like that. He sat wondering how he could show Victoria how he felt without making it too obvious or saying it "So I've heard of Ava, but who's Phoebe?" Daniel inquired breaking Teddy's train of thoughts.

"She's my little sister and if you even so far as look at her wrong I'll kick you're ass"

"I'd like to see you try, but understood" Daniel chuckled holding his hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

**_A.N: _**  
**_Hey readers :) _**  
**_So got any idea's how Teddy can let Victoria know his true feelings?  
__And anyone who takes the time to review..._**  
**_Thank you, because I Love reading all your reviews. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Victoria yawned rubbing the sand out of her eyes as she and Teddy followed Lucius and Daniel's lead through the busy Seattle airport. "You'll never get to sleep tonight" Teddy teased watching as Victoria tried to fight back her yawn.

She laughed through her yawn "You underestimate my sleeping abilities" Teddy chuckled shaking his head as they stepped through the barriers into the crowded welcome bay.

"LUKE! TEDDY!" someone screamed then a girly cheering started up, Victoria glanced over to the small group of three girls making all the noise, two looked about nineteen and the other may have been sixteen.

One of the older girls had long, fake platinum blond hair with a big breasts and a tiny waist dressed, in a short, denim skirt and a thin pink flirty top despite the cold winter Seattle was having.

While the other older girl was very tall and thin, with light blond hair, dressed in a long heavy top and dark leggings with expensive fur boots, her coat which was draped over her arm forgotten on the floor as she rushed over to the boys.

The last girl was obviously the youngest of the growing group and Victoria noticed that although all three girls were pretty, the younger one was beautiful with her wavy brown hair and amazing grey eyes. She was dressed more respectable than her older friends in a maroon wrap around dress, black tights and cute brown boots.

The platinum blond haired girl passed the barrier not caring for the calls of the lazy security man and launched herself at Lucius who greedily returned her passionate kisses, "Tessa" Teddy explained with a laugh when he spotted Victoria's shock, "See what I mean now?" He asked.

Victoria laughed as the pair didn't surface for air, "Chalk and cheese" she muttered eyeing the barbie wanna be's designer clothes next to Lucius's ripped jeans and knitted sweater.

"I guess opposites really do attract," Daniel laughed as they passed the barrier and the couple, Daniel and Victoria stepped back as the two new girls rushed over to greet Teddy talking quickly about private or personal things. "God they need to get a room" Daniel muttered eyeing Lucius with disgust. Victoria laughed and nodded then watched at the skinny blond hugged Teddy a little too long, her stomach dropped wondering if the girl in front of her was Teddy's Seattle girlfriend, or a , or a causal hook-up.

Teddy, Ava and Phoebe turned to Daniel and Victoria and Ava surveyed Teddy's new Harvard friends uncertain. Uncle Christian had told her that Teddy was having a guest over for winter but she was quiet shocked that Teddy brought a girl home, a smart looking well dressed girl and found herself disliking the change. She had been prepared for a football player, and that was Daniel, but not the extra person let alone a curvy, blond girl!

"Daniel, Victoria this is my little sister Phoebe" Teddy explained with a crooked grin, as the brown hair girl smiled shyly. Victoria found herself scanning the siblings trying and finding some similarities. "And Ava, my cousin" he explained dropping an arm over Ava's shoulder causally, Victoria couldn't see any resemblance in Teddy and his cousin what so ever.

The tension that had grown in Victoria evaporated at the mention that the pair were cousins, but unfortunately she quickly noticed that Ava didn't seem to like her. Tessa and Lucius seemly broke for air and made their way over as Daniel shook the girls hands with a cheek grin, charming as ever while Teddy watched him unamused. "Daniel you're coming with me" Lucius explained grinning, his eyes only for Tessa.

Ava's eyebrows shot up confused, "He's not your guest Teddy? Uncle Christian said you have a…" she trailed off glancing over at Victoria again.

"Yeah, Victoria is staying with me. Daniel wants to be closer to the Seattle nightlife." Teddy explained retrieving his arm to pick up his bag. "We should really be heading into town, Mom and Dad are expecting us at Altura" Teddy explained grinning at Phoebe when she stole his suitcase handle from him considerately.

"Actually," Phoebe spoke up tugging the case to her side "When mom heard you had a guest coming she thought it be better if we stay in" she explained, Teddy caught the look in his little sister's eyes telling him she needed to tell him something.

"Oh brilliant" Ava announced, clapping her hands loudly startling Lucius and Tessa who had started kissing again. "I can come then"

Tessa glanced at Victoria confused, eyeing the girls over formal outfit with amusement"Are you Teddy's girlfriend or something?" she blurted out, Victoria slowly blushed bright red, while Lucius whispered something to his girlfriend. "She's can't be Daniel's because they're not staying together" she argued not listening to Lucius's warnings.

"Victoria and I were project partners this semester" Teddy explained to the nosey plastic, "We're just friends" Tessa huffed eyeing the pair of them.

"She had a boyfriend" Daniel added trying to help but Victoria who had been embarrassed moments ago now wanted to jump into a deep hole "Their breakup was epic"

Teddy wanted to hit Daniel, Victoria wasn't ready to talk about this yet. "What did you do?" Tessa asked amused, popping her hip and eyes completely focused on her. Victoria recognised the bitchy pose from Haley, her ex. drinking buddy who cared mostly about gossip and party's.

"She slapped him, twice in front of the whole football team, she was incredible" Daniel declared mimicking slapping motions, Victoria lightly laughed along with Lucius, Ava and Tessa, allowing Teddy to relax thinking maybe she was ready to talk about William.

The group started to walk towards the exits as the welcome bay got even busier. Tessa was on Lucius's arm while Daniel gave them play by play of the day Victoria broke up with William, while Ava grabbed Teddy's arm and started to talk to him about her exams while Phoebe and Victoria trailed behind tugging suitcase's behind them.

"What he do?" Phoebe asked softly, eyeing the older blond beside her curious.

"Humm?" Victoria asked confused watching Teddy laugh with Ava, Phoebe flushed.

"Your boyfriend why you break up with him?" she asked, her pale skin was even prettier when she was blushing.

Victoria sighed and tugged her bag onto the escalator with Phoebe "William cheated on me" she explained seriously eyeing Phoebe, figuring out if Teddy's sister was going to pity her. "Don't you ever trust some superstar sports player" Victoria joked trying to make the mood lighter.

Phoebe laughed "I'm into the geeky ones" she admitted her face burning red at her out right statement, Victoria grinned at the girl, deciding she liked her honesty and awkwardness.

"Men have a way of getting under your skin, no matter what their like" Victoria sighed with a forced grin, refusing to be upset about William.

They quickly reached the pickup area and two huge black SUV's pulled up. Teddy pulled opened the door to the first SUV and Phoebe and Ava hop in quickly leaving the luggage by the boot. Victoria scanned the car's boot trying to figure out how to open it as one of the intimidating suited men appeared from the drivers seat, she wasn't sure if it was Sawyer or Payne.

"I'll do this miss" He explained pulling open the boot swiftly and taking her suit cases carefully.

"Wait" Tessa called out jumping out of the second SUV and clicking her way over to Victoria and Teddy, Lucius was too distracted with his bags to notice. "Your boyfriend, was he William Wilke?" she asked, her eyes alit with excitement.

"Yeah" Victoria answered defensively, regretting it when she seen the slow frown form on Tessa's features.

"He slept with Violet Davis a few weeks back, she was over in Harvard for a UIL swimming and diving thing." she explained waiting the new girls response and got nothing, not even a frown. Victoria stood there waiting, completely confused to why a practical stranger was telling her this, Teddy stood aside her in shock as Tessa curl a lock of hair around her finger unhappily. "She boasted about it, how she's gotten Wilke to.…"

"Fuck Tessa!" Teddy snapped at the girl "She doesn't want to know"

Lucius poked his head around the SUV to see a raging Teddy and a Tessa pouting "What's going on?" he asked confused, he knew that Teddy didn't like Tessa but he'd never seen him angry at her. He left the bags to Sawyer and walked over to the trio glancing at Victoria as he did, his palms got sweaty when he seen her face was void of any emotions like Daniel described when she was furious at William that day in the weight room. "Damn it baby" Lucius sighed knowing his ditzy girlfriend had told Victoria about Violet.

"When did you find out?" Victoria asked Tessa, proud at how calm her tone was.

"About a week after it happened" she explained, glancing at her boyfriend confused.

"When she tell you?" Victoria asked Lucius crossing her arms, hearing the boot close behind her.

"Same day." he explained softly, he seen the shock in her face and tried to make it better "But Vicky you didn't need to know who it was, what difference does that make"

Victoria huffed uncrossing her arms and glaring at no one and everyone at the same time, "What colour hair does she has?" she asked Tessa hotly. Tessa licked her lips unsure what to say, she would have wanted to know if she was in Victoria's shoes but now that she told the short girl she realised that it was a bad idea.

"Kinda like yours I think, I don't know her personally, she from here but goes to SU now"

"Well, this has been a great day" Victoria laughed stomping to the SUV and yanking open the front passenger door and sliding into the front seat beside the suited man.

"This is Payne." Phoebe explained as Teddy and Tessa muffled argument went on outside the car. Victoria refused to listen as she heard her name and turned to Payne.

"Hi" Victoria smiled holding out a hand,

"First time in Seattle, Ms Smith?" he asked politely also ignoring Teddy's hotheadedness.

"Yeah" Victoria sighed glancing out the window into the passing airport traffic suddenly Teddy jumped into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Hello Payne" he greeted roughly running fingers through his hair.

"Welcome back Master Grey" Payne grinned, sticking the car into gear and driving onto the road.

"Victoria…" Teddy began softly but Victoria just broke over him not caring about being polite.

"He doesn't matter" Victoria stated, falling into silence as Seattle passed by while Ava chatted to Teddy about Stanford.

Teddy had a bundle of nerves in his stomach as they passed through the gates into his home. He watched from the back seat as Victoria lifted her head from her chin and eye'd the house in awe as it came into few. "Oh my god" Victoria murmured at the vast wealth of the house in front of her, she'd never seen anything so amazing and along with the several sleek cars and beautiful grounds around the house she really felt like Teddy was bringing her into a new world.

Payne pulled up close to the front doors, Ava and Phoebe quickly rushed into the house not waiting for their door to be opened while Teddy waited quickly for Victoria as Payne started to unload their bags. "So this is home." Teddy pointed out unbuckling his seat belt and watching her carefully, even if all he could see was the side of her face as she gazed at the second story in awe.

"This is more than insane" Victoria accused jumping out of the car, he slowly followed her and she openly stared at him bewildered, she knew he was wealthily but this was on a different level, it was what rich people dreamed of achieving."First you somehow get a private plane! And Payne's your security right? And now all of this too! Teddy who the hell are you?"

"I'm Teddy Grey," he explained obviously with an eye roll as he softly took her arm and lead her inside the only house he'd ever consider home. She was taken aback by the shear beauty of the interior of the house, not being able to focus on any room for too long as Teddy brought her throughout the house till they reached the huge back yard.

Ana, Christian and Kate sat at a massive outdoors steel table in beautiful grey-stoned heated, patio gazebo, three glasses of red wine sat untouched as they laughed together comfortably. Christian wore a shirt and slacks his suit jacket forgotten somewhere in house, both Ana and Kate were dress from work and wore casual work attire.

Victoria was happy she choose her wrap dress over a fifty skirt when the two women spotted them stepping out of the house into the cool winter evening. They jumped up from the table, wine forgotten with bright smiles they made their way over, while Teddy rushed over to them. Victoria froze a little from the door Teddy had dragged her though as she watched wide eyed as the women and Teddy met each other half way; one of these women was Teddy's mother and she wanted to make a good first impression, Victoria glanced back over to the gazebo, his father stood back at the huge table waiting for his wife to have her moment with their son seemly as he sipped at his wine and watched.

"Teddy" Anastasia breathed coming over quickly and hugging him tight, squeezing her eyes closed as she had her son in her arms for a long moment. "I've missed you so much, a few more emails wouldn't hurt" Ana teased patting his shoulder as she stepped away eyeing him all over noticing how his hair was shaggier, he'd grown an other inch and his eye's were happy.

"Sorry Mom," Teddy admitted sheepishly as Kate tugged him into her loose arms. Ana glanced behind her son to find a girl, Teddy had told them in the e-mail that he was bringing a guest, and she assumed that it would be a boy. Ana glanced behind to Christian who nodded over with a knowing smile placing his wine down. Ana shook her head at her husband, the sneaky man had known all along that Teddy was secretly bringing a girl and didn't warn her. Christian's over protective and controlling manner made sure almost always that he was never surprised, except when she floored him with the key ring for his twenty-eighth birthday. "Mom, Aunt Kate" Teddy smirked walking backwards glancing at his dad before reaching Victoria, "This is Victoria Smith" he explained tugging her into the little group, Victoria forgot how to use her words as the two women gazed at her, Teddy nudged her light with a chuckle.

"Lovely to meet you both" Victoria explained with a nervous smile as she shook their hands.

"Is that an Irish accent?" Kate asked shocked her eyebrow up at her hairline as she gazed at the younger woman intrigued.

"Yes," Victoria smiled trying to cast aside her blush, "but Harvard was the only place I wanted to study, so I left Ireland." Kate was going to say that it was a smart choice that Victoria left Ireland to go to one of the worlds best university's but Christian bet her to it.

"It is one of the best universities you can attend" Christian agreed finally stepping into the group to hug his son, proud. "Teddy, its good to see you." He explained with alight grin squeezing his shoulder tight as he released his boy.

"This is Victoria Dad," Teddy explained knowing from the slight shock in his mothers eyes but the lack of in his father's that he'd known all along that it was Victoria who was coming to stay. Payne was doing a great job in Seattle watching him while keeping completely out of sight. Stepping away from his dad with a huge grin Teddy turned to his friend, "Victoria this is my dad, Chris.…"

"Oh my God" Victoria breathed out staring at thee Christian Grey, the three adults gazed at the new girl confused. Christian glanced at Ana unsure what to do. Victoria forced her eyes away from the worlds richest and smartest business man trying not to make it obviously how his utter handsomeness was a little intimidating. "Oh you little" Victoria gushed as she turned her awed stare to Teddy who was a younger version of Christian Grey if you looked at the pair together, Victoria was realising how naive and stupid she'd been not to piece everything together. Teddy was starching his head nervously and biting his lip his gaze set on her amused, he wasn't sure how this was going to play out but he didn't trust the annoyance in the short girls eyes.

"You're the one who didn't figure it out, don't you dare blame me!" Teddy announced stepping closer to his Dad a little afraid as some aggression passed through Victoria's eyes.

"What's this?" Christian asked amused, watching as his ever-confident son was obviously nervous if not scared of the little blond.

"Your son didn't choose to tell me who he was" Victoria explained politely smiling at Teddy's parents and his Aunt before turning her suddenly irritated expression to Teddy. "Which I think is unbelievable!" she hissed at him moodily.

"They're aren't that many Grey's from Seattle!" Teddy defended looking to Kate for reassurance but his Aunt was hiding her laughter behind her hand. Ana was shocked Teddy found someone who didn't know who they were from the Grey surname assumption alone. "Everyone else knew who I was" He added seriously.

Victoria huffed, realising that her first impression on the Teddy's parents was ruined "And you just assumed I would too? There is no mention of a Teddy related to that Grey family, well this family, your family." Victoria flushed as Kate's laughter bubbled over, the older woman was truly amazed that Teddy hadn't told his friends who he was in University. "I would know since I've already sent my internships out and one of them was to Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporation" she stated, hurtfully choosing to jeer at the fact that Teddy still hadn't even started his forms yet.

Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her accusingly and she dropped her stare guilty, "Unnecessary" he stated sharply and Victoria nodded with a sigh still hyped up, Christian held in a chuckle watching the pair of teens was great amusement.

"His name is Theodore-Raymond Grey" Anastasia explained lightly with a short laugh. Victoria stared at Teddy for a long moment her comment forgotten, the pleading in Teddy's eyes forced her over the edge and laughter bubbled over the little blonde and at the sight of Teddy's weak glare at her she couldn't stop. "It's a mouthful" Ana agreed grinning at her Son's embarrassment.

"Like Victoria-Ann Smith is any better" Teddy argued hotly crossing his arms, Victoria pouted through her last giggles,Teddy nudged her unhappily but she just nudged him back amused, she found herself completely at ease with the Teddy's family.

"Well, it's nice to see you've made friends Teddy." Kate laughed stepping around the teens throughly amused approving of the girls great boots, "Even if you're keeping secrets from them. A trait you no doubly inherited" Kate joked eyeing Christian openly causing Ana to giggle and slip her arm through her husbands.

Ana smiled brightly at the pretty young women, and patted Teddy shoulder as she followed Kate, "Come inside and have some dinner with us. You know your uncle Elliot will have a field day if he sees you fighting with your girlfriend"

Both teens flushed pink as they quickly followed the adults, neither wanting to be left alone with that statement. "We're not together Mrs Grey" Victoria explained quickly just beating Teddy to it who glanced at her apologetically. Mr Grey glanced down at her puzzled, from what Payne had told him the little blond was always around his son's apartment at all hours of the day and night. "We were project partners all semester for one of our modules. We even managed to get some really good marks" Victoria explained trying to change the subject but Ana just eyed her son and the first girl he'd brought home confused.

"She was going to spend christmas in Harvard alone" Teddy explained quickly and Ana gasped puzzled, why would her family abandon her for the holidays.

"Your Mother and Father busy?" Christian asked intrigued as they reached the living area, he knew exactly where her parents were traveling and wanted to see if she would be truthful.

"Oh yeah, they're in Lanzarote for winter" Victoria explained, the air conditioned hall cooling her flushed face "They don't mind me staying in America, I do have family over here but I've never met them before. You know distance relations that immigrated, us Irish have them everywhere" Victoria joked and Teddy smirked down at her.

"I suppose it's cheaper and more convenient to stay here than flying to Ireland if your parents aren't going to be there." Christian pointed out logically, Victoria nodded with a happy laugh now that the topic of her and Teddy's relationship was passed over.

"Suppose it is cheaper, but money isn't something I need to worry about" Victoria explained with a grin curling a hair around her ear as she eye'd the interior of the house more carefully now, eyeing the paintings and sculptures.

"Oh?" Christian asked confused as they stepped into the large dining room. Naturally he had gotten Taylor to do a background search on Victoria the day Payne mentioned her to him around the beginning of Teddy's semester. And it had come up with the same information Teddy had given Christian when he finally mentioned her in an e-mail in early November, months after they'd met. Basically Victoria was a small town girl with a middle class upbringing and an amazing academic profile.

"Yeah" she explained with a grateful smile as she thought of her bank accounts. "Guess I'm one of the lucky irish" she pointed out gazing around the room and grinned when Phoebe waved her over to the table, while Ava was chatting loudly with Ana, Kate and who Victoria assumed was Elliot. "Excuse me" Victoria smiled stepping away from Christian and Teddy.

Christian held Teddy back for a moment after Victoria moved away."Son you told me she wasn't wealthy." Christian pointed out, a little perturbed that the girl said something that didn't match his knowledge of her.

"I assumed she was a scholarship student at the bringing of the year, I have been known to be wrong at times though" Teddy explained with a shrug watching his Mother and Kate gush over Ava who quickly explained something about Stanford she loved. "What did Taylor dig up?" Teddy asked turning to face his Dad. Teddy knew that although he never seen Payne around Campus, he was there lingering in the background retelling everything to his dad about his activities, and this was as close Teddy would ever get to being 'free' from the crazy security measures his father implemented on all the Grey family. And as long as none of his friends or lecturers in Harvard knew about Payne, Teddy put up with him, even Luke said he hadn't seen him all term till he appeared on the plane.

"He found nothing out of the ordinary" Christian admitted eyeing the blond girl sliding into a chair beside his daughter. He'd known that Victoria wasn't a scholarship girl "But maybe you should know she was offered and rejected a scholarship to Harvard when she applied." Teddy cocked an eyebrow at his Dad confused, "Teddy her family couldn't have paid for that sort of education" he stated seriously. "I've seen their bank account details, their incomes wouldn't cover Harvard fees"

"Maybe she took out a loan" Teddy explained with a sigh unconcerned how Victoria paid for college also a little irritated that his Dad was digging very deep into Victoria's history and made his way to the table to sit next to Victoria.

"Her children would be paying that loan off if she did" Christian muttered to himself following Teddy led and entering the room calling everyone to sit as Gail entered the room with some starters.

The food was amazing and now the group was onto the lemon cheese cake desert. "You're eyes are amazing by the way" Victoria told Phoebe in a hushed tone as the pair chatted freely in the middle of table. Victoria had found that she and Phoebe sparked up a friendship easily, and found that there were ways that Teddy and Phoebe were very similar and then the younger girl would blush at something that Teddy would laugh at. "I'd kill for them beauties" Victoria joked exaggerated sipping some water with a laugh.

"They're from Dad" Phoebe explained softly as Christian retook his sat at the head table after refilling Ana, Kate and Elliot's wine, Victoria had watched greedily wishing she was confident enough to ask for a glass even after quickly realised that this house was following the American over twenty one regulation compared to the Irish over eighteen drinking regulation "My brown hair is from Mom, grey eyes from Dad, Teddy's got it the other way around; hair from dad, eyes from Mom"

"And you've never told me you like my eyes" Teddy grumbled into Victoria's side from his seat on her left. Ava cocked an eyebrow at them suspiciously, noticing how easily Teddy invaded the freckled girls personal space.

"Oh grow up Teddy, the last thing you need is an ego boost." Victoria pointed out nudging him with her shoulder pushing him back into his chair, Kate laughed at the pair again.

"Does that mean my nephew is still breaking hearts cross-country?" she asked amused trying to either force the pair to admit their relationship or at least embarrass Teddy, Ana protested and Elliot laughed.

"I don't do it intentionally Aunt Kate" Teddy explained to her and smiled his crooked grin. Victoria didn't laugh or mention that Teddy hadn't had a single girlfriend but a stream of sluts since he arrived in Cambridge. "Besides as far as I understand it, it's Ava who stringing men along now" Teddy pointed out, Elliot's laughter died in his mouth as he looked to his only child puzzled.

Ava's face went red hot while her mother stared at her intently "Ava, you have something you need to share" Kate's tone was sharp as she questioned her daughter. The girl in questioned looked angrily to Teddy then moodily to Victoria then finally guiltily to her mother utterly embarrassed as her cheek burned redder.

"No!" Ava all but shouted, unable to share the truth. "Teddy is just messing with me again"

Teddy just laughed "Ava did you get a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Phoebe's shock evident in her voice and hurt flickered across the brunettes features.

"No, no boyfriend! I just dated a little" Ava admitted honesty glaring at Teddy who grinned at her smugly getting her back for ditching him during his mother's birthday party. Suddenly everyone started firing questioned at Ava while Christian and Victoria chuckled and observed amused. After a few minutes Victoria got bored and swirled her drink casually in her glass, Teddy too distracted with Ava's story to notice.

"So Victoria, did you really plan to stay in Harvard over the winter like Teddy told us" Christian asked the curious blond girl who now fiddled with her bracelet, Christian didn't enjoy watching the girl awkwardly sit while Teddy ignored her.

Glancing up at the older man shocked at the conversation she found Phoebe was right, she had been gifted with her fathers' beautiful eyes "Well yes, as depressing as it sounds, that was my plan. I hadn't expected everyone to be leaving. I only learnt this week where most of my friends were from" she admitted breathing in slowly as she noticed that Christian's smile was lopsided like Teddy's and Ana was focusing on their conversation rather than Ava's retelling of a date. Victoria's heart jumped when she found Teddy's eyes on Ana. It was unnerving enough to see how similar the men were and now to see Teddy in Ana too was slightly overbearing.

"And what would you have done if you had of stayed in Cambridge?" Ana asked softly, trying to find ways to make her stay in their home more comfortable, hoping that if she mentioned a hobby or an interest she could organise it for their guest.

"Oh, I missed the deadline for the electives so I guess I would have looked for some work experience somewhere" Victoria smiled twirling her bracelet around her wrist nervously, Christian eyes widened at her response impressed with her plans "McKinsey in Boston was somewhere I was looking into, I sent my application in for their summer internships already and had some good feedback" Victoria shrugged as Ana picked up her wine and taking a sip hiding the astonishment she felt, Teddy no doubt had no plans to do much over his winter break or let alone to summer break other than party and travel.

"You implied that you sent an application to my company earlier?" Christian asked, Teddy pulled his attention away from his favourite cousin and glanced at his father confused to why he was talking to Victoria about work, he noticed then that his Mom was eagerly listening to Victoria too. "We don't usually get back to summer applicants till late March" Christian explained seriously.

"I'm inexperienced, studying and young. I sent a lot of applications to the big companies all over the US just to cover all the bases." Victoria smiled with a shrug not getting her hopes up, "Teddy will get better feedback when he sends his applications out I assume"

"Why?" Teddy asked confused, starling Victoria who thought he wasn't listening.

"Surely you've worked in Grey Enterprises Holdings?" Victoria asked biting her lip as she gazed into Teddy's blue eyes confused.

"No, not at all" Teddy laughed running a lazy hand through his hair, Victoria furrowed her eyebrows at him mystified "What?" he asked rubbing his face for food and glancing at his parents noting the amusement in his father's face.

Victoria shook her head at him casting her confusion aside with a light smile, "So what are your Christmas plans here Mr Grey?" Victoria asked curious, turning back to Teddy's Parents. In Ireland they would spend a day decorating the house and garden together, there would a few days before and after christmas tracking down family and catching up over drinks and dinner. Christmas Day would be spent waking up early for presents, going to mass before having the most epic Dinners of the year.

"Oh it's Ana and Christian, please" Ana explained with a soft smile. "We spend Christmas eve at Grace and Carrick's home, with all the family and this year we're be holding the Christmas day dinner"

"They're my grand parents" Teddy explained with a grin as he dropped his empty glass down "The best parties are thrown by Gran"

"You don't go to mass or anything?" Victoria asked innocently, Kate glanced over at the younger girl puzzled.

"You do?" Kate pried flicking her hair from her face.

"Every Sunday" Victoria explained seriously glancing over at the nosy blond couple on the other side of the table.

"I forgot about that" Teddy laughed glancing over at his father who seemed to know about Victoria's religion "I guess we'll have to find you a church before Sunday huh?" Teddy grinned at her.

"I'll look it up later" Victoria explained unsure how Teddy's parents took her comment.

"Do you think I could come?" Phoebe asked softly from Victoria's other side.

Victoria glanced at her parents who smiled encouragingly "Sure, but don't expect anything life changing. Mass is as boring as the dentist" she pointed out

"I won't expect a miracle but anything could beat the dentist " Phoebe pointed out, implying to Victoria that Phoebe was afraid of the dentist before turning to Ava who tapped her arm.

"Please tell us about Harvard Teddy" Ana begged brightly, "Did the apartment's cleaner come back?" Victoria cocked an eyebrow at that confused, if he had a cleaner she didn't do a very good job.

"On the condition that she'd never have to clean Luke's bedroom again" everyone laughed and Teddy stretched his arms then causally placed his arm on the back of Victoria's chair, noticed by everyone but especially Christian and Ana who shared a look, Victoria laughed and leaned closer to him instinctively. "Harvard is great, met a few good people" he gazed down at Victoria who waved at a hand embarrassed "Football is brilliant," he added off handily "And I've gotten a study plan I've learnt to stick to"

Ava gasped from the other side of the table, never once have been able to get the football star to take studying seriously "Lucius must be rubbing off you or something"

Teddy laughed "Or something" He grinned and Victoria's laughed as he poked her shoulder "Maybe he is a little but it's mostly competitiveness, between Charlotte and Victoria I've got my work cut out for me to try to be the best in our group of friends"

"Charlotte's our friend form New York" Victoria explained with a bright smile. "She's like a modern day Einstein" Teddy chuckled as her exaggeration.

"Besides I needed to plan my study around my football training" Teddy pointed out lightly when Ava still stared at him shocked.

"It's not taking too much time away from you're classwork?" Christian asked seriously, Payne had said that Teddy seemed to be over worked in trainings but Christian trusted the Harvard Crimson's coaches.

Victoria taught the that sport was a waste of Teddy's time and energy since he was obviously going to go into the world of commerce after Harvard but she didn't voice her thoughts. "No, not at all" Teddy lied and neither of his parents called him on it as he grinned over to his Uncle.

"What about you Victoria any sports?" Elliot asked excitedly "Can't imagine your height would give you much of an advantage" Victoria was about to protest that she wasn't that short.

"She's not much of a team player either" Teddy added getting a rough nudge into his side from Victoria for that comment.

"I like running" she explained with a happy smile "I can't really do anything else, besides in school I would have been taught how to play Irish sports not American"

"You fast?" Elliot asked with a grin, she shrugged and noticed that everyone had finished off their deserts by now.

"I just do it for fun, it kinda distresses me" She explained "Like Football does for Teddy" Christian cocked an eyebrow at her comment, impressed that the girl had picked up on Teddy's need for physical exercise to calm his nerves and frustrations.

"There is an excellent gym we use not far from here, and we have a home gym too" Ana smiled glancing at Teddy who was openly staring at the younger girl, "Teddy you should give Victoria a tour of the house."

"Oh allow me" Christian smiled standing up and helping Victoria out of her chair. Ana smiled at her husband watching his movements greedily, "We'll met you all back at the living room" he smiled leading the younger girl out of the room starting up a steady conversation about her Harvard course and modules choices.

Theodore glanced at Victoria and his Dad's back as they left the dinning room. Why would his Dad choose to give the tour? Bitting his lip confused as the remainder of the group moved to the living room he eyed his Dad and Victoria as they climb the staircase in the front hall to the second floor. Teddy checked his phone quickly now that they weren't sitting the dining table and found he had a few texts from Daniel and Lucius who'd gone to a bar with Tessa and her friends. Jealously flooded him as he found pictures uploaded online of his old friends in town already.

Teddy was sitting on the couch texting Lucius that he'd meet him in town with Ava's encouragement when his Dad and Victoria returned chatting animatedly about an ancient lecturer his Dad seemed to remember from his time in Harvard.

"Hey" Teddy smiled as Ava left quickly for her coat, excited to be heading into town. "What do you say to a night on the town?" Teddy asked Victoria with a crooked smile sliding his phone into his pocket.

Victoria glanced at him warily as she sat down, a little overwhelmed from seeing the vastness of house, and her beautiful guest bedroom and realising how normal his family was even with all their money and fame "We only just got here," she pointed out softly, glancing over to his Parents, Aunt and Uncle. "Don't you want to spend time with your family?" she asked puzzled knowing that if she had the opportunity to see her patents now she wouldn't be running off to a party the minute she could.

"Luke and Daniel said that we're only going to stay out for a little while and Ava's coming too" he explained leaning close to talk to her. Victoria looked at him in his shirt and slacks all over again and thought about how any time she'd been drinking around him she always had William there to ensure she didn't do anything stupid around him. She couldn't trust herself anymore without William in the back ground to realise her peeking sexual frustrations or with no an excuse not to show Teddy how she felt.

"You go," she decided smiled at Teddy, "I'm kinda tired and your world is a little overwhelming Teddy" He wanted to mention that she spent all day sleeping already, "Tessa will be there too I bet" she pointed out softly, Teddy had so easily forgotten Tessa's outburst from earlier and suddenly felt bad.

"Coming Teddy?" Ava asked yanking on her heavy coat a fresh layer of make-up applied for their visit to the bar. Victoria glanced over her shoulder to see Ava dressed to leave, Teddy hadn't even waited to ask her if she wanted to go before deciding he was.

"No, I think I should stay," Teddy explained catching the hurt crossing over Victoria's features.

"You're kidding right? Everyone from school is excited to see you and Luke! All the _Gap Years Kids_ have to stick together Teddy!" Ava laughed stomping over and grabbing his arm then tugging him towards the door "It's mandator you come" she declared as Kate laughed at her daughters rare dramatic flare, Ava sent Victoria a smirk before she disappeared from view.

"I'll be back before two a.m." Teddy called through the house as he left, Ava's chatter muffled as they walked to the front of the house.

Victoria glanced around the living room where the four parents chatted quiet in the armchairs by the fire while Phoebe sat by the piano on her laptop rapidly sending messages on some social website. "I think I'm going to bed early tonight" She told Teddy's parents, before sending a smile Phoebe's way then disappearing into the huge house.

Christian was annoyed at Teddy for choosing to go to town on his first night home, Ava had been back a few days now and she'd been attached to Elliot side for days from the moment she arrived in Seattle. And then there was Teddy who was ditching his family not to mention his friend on his first night back without a care in the world. Ana watched as her husband thought hard about something, sliding her fingers down his arm into his hand he glanced at her with focused eyes as he plotted how to make Teddy understand he was wrong tonight.

Victoria towelled tried her hair after her amazing shower and flick some good music on her laptop before searching for her pride and prejudice and coming up empty handed. Sighing she looked for her phone and checked her messages. Lucius had sent a few apologising for Tessa's out burst and asking her to come into town for a few drinks. Confused Victoria found an unknown number had sent her a message.

'I'm going to get you back, babe'

Victoria glared at the message and dropped her phone to the bed unhappily, recognising William's pet name for her anywhere. He must have figured out she'd blocked his old number sick of his apologies and pleas. But this message was different from the others, it was a promise and it made her heart race with panic, what was William up to?

* * *

**Any Thoughts? Ideas? Predictions?**  
**Reviews are welcome !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Teddy slowly made his way down the stairs and he shoved his sunglasses over his dry eyes and as he stepped into the bright, white marbled, glass-walled kitchen and he groaned from the high pitched laughter his sister's greeted him with.

"Teddy you look like death" Phoebe amused laughter grew louder as a deep frown formed on her older brother's pale face, "You're so lucky Mom and Dad are gone to work. If they seen you this hungover you'd be in _so_ much trouble." Teddy glanced over at his sixteen year old sister, who was by the coffee machine fully dressed and make-up in place then down at himself, still in last nights jeans and a random teeshirt from his extensive closet.

"I know! Why do you think I'm only coming down now" Teddy sighed crawling into a seat at the breakfast table, his angelic sister placed a strong coffee in front of him. "You're a star" Teddy murmured sipping the hot heavenly liquid. "Has Victoria showed face yet?"

"She left at like seven a.m" Phoebe explained blankly leaning on the kitchen counters, watching Teddy's carefully. Phoebe would never tell him but she missed him and his friends around the house and at school. Ever since he'd left people didn't take much notice in her, he was the hotshot _Grey_ child, starting player for the high school football team, in more school clubs than you can count, every girls dream guy. Phoebe was awkward, goofy, and self conscious and the sort of people that went to their high school were confident, wealthy and powerful.

"She what?" Teddy yawned checking his watch and spotted that it was closing in on lunch hour now, "Left? To go where?" he asked scratching his neck and picking up the coffee again, deciding that he needed more caffeine to process any conversations today.

"What would you do if I said back to Harvard?" Phoebe asked cheekily, Teddy started coughing on his coffee distressed and baffled.

"She's gone gone?" Teddy asked dropping his coffee to hard on the table the hot black liquid bounced onto the table and barely missed his fisted hands as he standing up too quickly, then swaged on his feet from the hungover dizziness "_Fuck_" he muttered grabbing hold of the heavy breakfast table and surveyed the mess he'd made.

"No she's not gone" Phoebe snapped catching the bad end of a glare from Teddy as she pushed herself from the kitchen counters "She's with Dad in Grey House" Phoebe explained with a serious smile, "but _maybe_ you would know that if you didn't ditch her last night for your fan club"

"They're my friends Phoebe, and everyone was out last night to welcome Luke and I back! What was I supposed to do? Ignore them all? I haven't seen or spoken to most of them since I was down for Mum's Birthday and that was ages ago!" Teddy hissed grabbing some napkins and mopping up his spill sloppily.

"You asked her here and you ditched her" Phoebe stated dropping her plate into the sink, "that's just mean in my opinion"

"I haven't seen my school friends in months" Teddy defended in a huff, displeased with his sister comment.

"Ava tricked you into leaving Victoria, she tricks you into thing whenever wants" Phoebe argued walking lean on the counter again, opposite her older brother.

"Ava isn't like that" Teddy scoffed, but he knew Phoebe had a point, Ava was good at manipulation and getting her way.

"She can get jealous" Phoebe added "She doesn't like it when any girls try to steal away her best friend"

"Name one time she's tricked me" Teddy demanded, Ava may be good at getting her way but he was good at standing his ground.

"Other than last night?" Phoebe asked eyebrow raised as she hitched her gym bag on her shoulder, Teddy just glared at her through his sunglasses and drank the only surviving part of his coffee. "What about Casey's big 'Going to Australia' party, you didn't want to go. You wanted to go to some poker game as far as I remember, but Ava still got you to go party instead."

"You're twisting the story for you own reasons like always Phoebe" Teddy grumbled, thinking back on that night, Ava had whined enough to get him to go with her since she didn't want to go with just her girlfriends. "The party was the better choice in the end." He explained remembering the purple hair fire cracker he'd met.

"Okay Yes, I tend to twist stores but maybe I'm right this time." Phoebe explained with an exaggerated eye roll "Ava told me she doesn't like Victoria, explain that"

"She doesn't have to, Victoria is my friend not Ava's" Teddy argued, his sister telling him what he assumed.

"Nice way you're treating your friends there big bro" Phoebe taunted turning to leave for her painting class.

"Least I have friends" Teddy commented hurtfully, Phoebe glanced at her big brother and he saw the pain in her grey eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"I'll see you at dinner" Phoebe muttered leaving Teddy before he could say anything.

"_Fuck_" he grumbled throwing his sunglasses across the room, he'd been home less than twenty-four hours and he'd hurt Phoebe and ditched Victoria.

* * *

"Thanks Sawyer" Teddy smiled as he strolled out of black SUV across the street into Grey House, the ever present camera click was heard as he walked towards the intimidating building, stepping into the foyer he glanced at the receptionist and security as he walked with determination to the lifts and up the top floor. He hated coming to this building, it was an ever present reminder of his daunting future in commerce.

The lift dinged at the twentieth floor and Teddy pushed himself casually off the lift's railing and smiled at the business man who stepped into the lift as he stepped into the lobby, all glass, steel and sandstone immaculate as always.

Olivia stood from behind her shared desk, her black and white clothes perfectly draped on her slim body. "Theodore Grey, what a pleasant surprise" Olivia smiled, Teddy nodded and glanced into the meeting room through the long glass viewing wall, there's a proposal meeting being prepared by several of his Dad's staff.

"Olivia" Turning away from large meeting too as the people inside it jumped into conversation about his rare presents in the building. "Is he very busy?" Teddy grinned at the middle age blond.

Olivia pouted her lips at him as she sunk back into her office seat quickly scanning her Mac's screen trying to find an opening for her favour Grey, while an other blond appeared from the doors on the right that led to the more intimate meeting rooms and offices. "_Teddy_?" she done a double take as she scanned the young man's heavy winter coat and casual jeans, while Teddy took in the familiar woman's black office dress and grey silk scarf.

"Andrea, its great to see you" Teddy smirked stepping forward and hugged her easily, Andrea being as part of the family as Gail and Taylor were. "I was just asking Olivia if he has got a spare moment" Teddy said pointing his thumb to the intimidating double doors into his father's office.

"Oh" Andrea smiled bending over the desk and Olivia to pick up her telecom. "Olivia take his coat" she smiled at her assistant, as she clicked a code into the telecom.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry" Olivia smiled at Teddy her eyes wondering down his magnificant body as she swiftly stepped around the desk.

"Mr. Grey, you're son is here" Andrea chirped while Olivia greedily took in Teddy's form as she took his coat, her eyes zoning in on his large biceps and narrow hips "_Send him in," _Teddy crossed his arms across his chest uncomfortable with Olivia's blatant stare, "of course, now?" Andrea asked eyeing Olivia unhappily as the slightly younger women moved to put Teddy's coat away, "_Y__es."_

Andrea dropped the telecom and smiled at Teddy "He'll see you now"

"Perfect" Teddy smiled stepping towards the huge doors to his dad's office, as he placed his hand one the cool handle he turned "Oh and Andrea, is Ms Smith still here?"

"She's down in HR" Teddy nodded puzzled and faced the doors, why would Victoria be down there? Pushing them open he found his father at his too big desk, while two women, dressed in classic office wear sat opposite him stuttering over their proposal. Christian nodded at Teddy before turning back to the women intrigued with their proposal. Teddy walked over to the window and gazed out at the Seattle skyline trying to ignore the meeting about Tokyo's progress on one of the eco-friendly projects. The view wot Seattle as still as breath taking to Teddy as it was when he seen it first as a child.

"Thank you for your time Mr Grey." One of the ladies explained as she stood and shook Christian's hand, the second women copied her actions and the pair left.

"Teddy, I'd say this is surprising but we both know you're not here for me or the company" Christian chuckled, walking to the couch and sitting down casually as the door snapped shut. "How is your hangover?"

Teddy flushed, he never got away with anything with Christian Grey for a father, "It was a lot better after some aspirin" he sighed honestly turning and sitting with his father, "I didn't plan to stay out so late"

"You're able to make your own choices Teddy. I'm not going to give out to you for you're actions now" Christian admitted, running his hand over his jaw as he watched his son fidget with his phone. "However the way you left Ms Smith wasn't admirable"

"Phoebe's apprehended me already" Teddy explained Christian examined his son before patting his shoulder softly, being able to see Teddy felt guilty. "Dad why is Victoria down in HR?"

"She's doing a winter internship in my company" Christian explained simply leaning back on the couch, Teddy frowned openly at him and Christian cocked an eyebrow at him confounded. "She told me at dinner last night she had planned to look for experience in Boston"

Christian's telecom beeped from his desk "She has _all_ summer for internships, I thought she'd want to have some fun over the winter break" Teddy admitted as he watched his father step toward his desk, Teddy was slightly irritated with his Dad for thinking of asking him. "All she's done in the few past weeks is study" Teddy grumbled thinking about Victoria's William slump then exam panic.

"Is that so?" Christian asked amused picking up the telecom, _'Ms Smith is returned with her signed confidentiality form'_ Olivia explained sharply. "Send her in" Christian commanded dropping the telecom.

The door clicked opened and Teddy looked up and found Victoria dressed so strangely in a black pencil skirt and maroon button down shirt with a black trim he just stared bewildered. "Teddy" she greeted gleefully walking to his father's desk and handing him the forms, Teddy watched as Victoria's steps were short, limited by that stupid pencil skirt and her breast looked even bigger than usual in her office shirt. "Thanks so much for this" Victoria smiled to Christian still in shock from the offer.

"I've a proposal to attend, how about you two take lunch early?" Christian asked glancing at his son's annoyed frown as he stared at Victoria, "I'll have Olivia send you your itinerary via email and get you're coats ready for your departure"

Teddy watched his father as he left the office a small smirk set on his features as he glanced over at him before he snapped the doors shut "You've taken an internship?" Teddy asked Victoria as she came over to the couch, dropping her black folder to the short coffee table.

"Yeah, isn't it great Teddy! Your Dad asked if I'd like a tour of the offices, and since you were sleeping off your night out I agreed. This place is amazing." she gushed staring out at the Seattle skyline still in awe "He's going to get me to oversee the entertainment venues with Mr Hills, and today I'm going to be visiting all the Seattle venues Grey Enterprise Holding inc. oversee!"

Teddy gazed at her casually as she raved about the company, his phone forgotten in his lap as he started to feel her excited energy rub off on him "That doesn't sound like intern work? Shouldn't you be pushing papers and copying reports?" Teddy pointed out and she laughed and nudged his leg lightly with her heels.

"I'm not an office temp, maybe because I'm your friend your Dad gave me a more hands-on 'fun' internship but I'm not going to be an office slave Teddy"

"So you'll be here everyday?" Teddy asked softly, she nodded biting her lip at his slight frown.

"I'll come here with your Dad in the morning and then Taylor or Payne is going to be bringing me to your house after four" Teddy nodded thoughtfully as he scanned the black heels she wore unhappily, "You don't mind do you? I never thought to ask you" she explained her greens eyes wide as she noticed his unease.

"No, its fine Victoria really" Teddy explained standing up and helping her to her feet "I just thought you were looking for a break from school and work stuff"

Victoria smiled cheekily "I have to keep busy while your off with you friends" she explained taking her folder from the coffee table, Teddy noticed the bite in her tone. "Sides as an Irish girl studying in Harvard with no references or experience, I have to work twice as hard to get considered."

"Your GPA speaks for you" Teddy pointed out honestly, repeating what several lectures told them at the beginning of term.

"You think that McKinsey would have chosen me over you for an internship?" she asked honestly with a light laughed, Teddy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he held open the door for Victoria he assumed his surname would have helped there.

"We've equal GPA's" Teddy reminded her, she laughed dryly as she made her way over to Olivia for her coat.

"I'm a foreign girl in a chauvinistic mans world" she stated pulling on her heavy coat, stealing a glance over at Andrea who was busy on the phone then gazed over to the awaiting three men in suits chatting loudly in the leather chairs, Victoria loved how alive and busy the company was.

"I think you're wrong" Teddy pointed out seriously leading her to the lifts, shaking off the stares he felt on his back "I wanted to show off Seattle to you. Daniel only cares for the nightlife but I could have shown you the Space Needed, Pike Place Market, the Aquarium and the Great Wheel..." he explained softly pressing for the first floor.

"You still can," Victoria smiled nudging his side playfully as the lifts doors slid closed. "Just not spontaneously, let me know where and when to go and I'll be there. Actually you could join Phoebe and I if you wanted." Victoria pointed out leaning on the lift lazily "We talked this morning at breakfast and we're going to find an animal rescue centre and volunteer at"

Teddy's jaw dropped as they reached the bottom floor, "What? W_hy_?" he asked puzzled, glancing at the staring security as they a crossed the entrance hall.

Victoria shrugged pulling her coat close to her body as they stepped into the cold winter air "Phoebe was telling me about how your mom already bringing universities with her and I mentioned charity work is always a eye catcher" Victoria explained with a grin, "Besides back in Ireland I had a dog and I miss her" Teddy glanced around the front of the building for the paparazzi that had caught him earlier but they wasn't there any more.

"So you're doing an internship and charity work. While I'm going to be lazying about with Luke and Daniel, drinking too much and wasting time" he laughed pulling open the SUV's door before Payne could, Payne shot him an unamused glance "Wow I feel useless" Teddy muttered sliding in beside Victoria, she just laughed at his declaration, "anywhere with good food Payne please" Teddy explained glancing at the traffic.

"You could do the internship with me" Victoria pointed out honestly, gazing into his blue eyes hopefully. "It could be fun, do you think your Dad would let us work in the same department?" She asked, already imagining having coffee breaks and lunch with Teddy everyday.

Teddy laughed glancing at Grey House building as they drove away, "I'll be working in that building long enough without interning thereto" he pointed out quietly. Victoria hummed to the radio's song disappointed of his quiet comment. "I could ask uncle Elliot.." Teddy murmured wondering if he even wanted to waste his winter break interning instead of having fun with his friends. The pair sat in silence, Teddy deciding he wasn't going to intern over his winter break and Victoria quickly getting over her disappointment of Teddy.

"Just so you know we're getting a coffee after our lunch" Victoria pointed out as they pulled up to a pretty whitefront restaurant "In the _original_ Starbucks" she smirked as Payne jumped swiftly out of the car to open her door before Teddy could even blink "I think of it as a way to say sorry for all the cheating I've been doing on it"

Teddy chuckled at the quirky blond "I've never been," he whispered secretly his eyes wide as the door was yank opened, Victoria shook her head at him playfully.

"You are full of surprises Theodore Grey" she joked sliding out onto the busy street fixing the skirt Ana had let her borrow.

"Like you aren't" Teddy muttered unhappily as Victoria changed his whole winter plans for them.

* * *

A week past and Victoria was enjoying every second living with the Greys. Her weekdays were spent at her internship in Grey House then her evenings were shared with either Phoebe at the Seattle Animal Shelter on 15th Avenue west, or with Theodore, Lucius and Daniel, if they were fit for it, doing quirky touristy things or lounging in the massive home the native Seattle boys lived in.

Every evening everyone would eat together, if their wasn't an office emergency. Where Christian would inquire about the different departments Victoria was experiencing in his company, Phoebe would gush about her favourite animals in the shelter, Ana would mother everyone and Teddy would tell Victoria what he had planned for them next.

On the second weekend Teddy managed to get Victoria all to himself and demanded she go out on the town with him. The pair sat aside each other in the Space Needle having slowly gotten over the view and relaxed down in the comfortable for a few drinks.

"Teddy I don't want to be taking advantage of your parents like that" Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her confused dropping his beer to the counter "Imagine if you were staying with my parents" she explained with a soft exhale.

"In Ireland?" he asked confused, she nodded sipping some of her fruit wine "I'm old enough to drink in Ireland Victoria" he pointed out cheekily watching as her lips curled around her glass as she drank.

"Well, what does that matter? Would you like to barge into someone else's house drunk in the middle of the night? Legal or not"

Teddy sighed and slowly gazed around the tourist filled room "My parents don't mind, my Dad actually thinks it's strange you've been here over a week and not once come out with me"

"That's because Christian thinks we're dating" Victoria blurted out, Teddy tensed beside her and she quickly tried to change the subject "Well if you're sure that they won't mind? I guess I can't say no"

Teddy cheered catching the gaze of a few women as he did. "So you'll come? I'll make sure Tessa keeps her mouth shut, but I'm pretty sure all she wants to do is apologise" Victoria hummed distracted as her thoughts wondered glancing outside and watched a plane take off in the distance "Speaking of, do you want to talk about him?" Teddy asked concerned at her sudden mood change.

"Well _actually..._" she murmured searching her new handbag for her phone, unlocking it and handing it over to Teddy who stared at her confused. She was suddenly not sure if she should let him know about her William problems. "There's a new number sending me messages" she explained slowly deciding that she could trust Teddy with this, "and I'm pretty sure it's William"

"What?" Teddy asked furious opening up her messages and finding three messages from an unknown number dated as far back as their first night in Seattle. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Teddy asked reading the messages his irritation growing with the seconds that passed.

'_I'm going to get you back, babe_'

_'__You're secrets are safe with me, Victoria' _

_'__We're perfect for each other babe, how can't you see what I see?_'

"He's freaking me out." Victoria explained biting her lip hard and staring at the phone rather than at Teddy's concerned blue eyes. Teddy said nothing wishing for her eyes to fall on his and he tried to figure out what William was plan. "Before with his old number he used to tell me how much he loved me and why he loved me. Now he's just being fucking weird"

"This is more than weird Victoria. I think he's obsessed with you or something" Teddy murmured locking her phone and handing it back. He caught her alarmed eyes and sighed, "I don't know what to say or do right now" Victoria sucked in a deep breath and forced William to the back of her mind.

"I can handle William's cryptic messages, he's a _million_ miles away. All you have to say is what the plan is for tonight? My first prober night on the town with Teddy Grey, you better make it worth while" she teased hiding her phone away, glad she had told someone about Wilke's texts since the relief was amazing.

Teddy decided he'd tell his Dad about the messages if William sent her anymore weird texts but for now he'd distract Victoria with a great night out. "Well I hope you have a sexy dress cause we're going to the hottest new club that my friend's Uncle happens to own" Teddy boasted and Victoria laughed "I've heard it's a modern take on a burlesque bar"

"Sounds intriguing" Victoria laughed picking up her wine with a giggle as she lay back on the seat relaxed as she imaged if she had gone back to Ireland right now she could have been watching an old film with her friends or down in the local pub watching a rugby match, never in her wildest dreams would she had dreamt she'd be planning to go to a new burlesque bar with one of the world's most intimidating business man's only son.

Teddy pulled out his wallet and dropped a twenty on the table, before grabbing Victoria's hand "We're going to go home and get your dress and over night bag cause Lucius said we could stay at his if you decided to come out instead of hauling ass back to my house"

"It doesn't take that long to drive back to your house" Victoria mused as they stood and walked towards the lifts "And you've been coming back every other night you've been out" she accused.

"Lucius lives walking distance to the bar, and refused to let me stay by my self since that meant leaving you all alone in my house" Teddy explained with an eye roll "He was being an ass, we don't even see each other in the mornings cause of your internship" he explained causally.

"Or cause of your hangover" Teddy pouted as they stepped into the empty narrow lift, her perfume invading his nostrils as the doors slid closed on them.

"Either way we're staying at Lucius's tonight, and he promised to let Tessa go to her own flat alone if you come out" Victoria was touched that Lucius wanted to spend time with her even if it meant Tessa had to be put on the back shelf for a little while.

When they got to Teddy's home, Victoria rushed upstairs gabbing the outfit she'd planned in her head during the drive, her make-up and pyjamas. Before going back downstairs with her bag on her shoulder. Finding Phoebe and Teddy arguing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let it go Phoebe, I mean it" Teddy threatened, Phoebe huffed and turned her accusing stare towards Victoria.

"How are you going to bring me to mass if you're staying at the Clancey's town house?" Phoebe asked her eyes hard and her stance stiff.

"I didn't think you wanted to come since you passed on it last Sunday" Victoria replied confused, "I guess you could meet me there?" Victoria smiled hoping Phoebe's foul mood would pass.

"And you're just going to do the walk of shame to mass?" Phoebe asked moodily, hurting the older girls feelings and letting Victoria see the completely spoilt rich girl side of Phoebe that she didn't even think existed.

"Wow, what are you talking about?" Teddy snapped shocked "We're all staying at Luke's there is no indignity involved" he hissed unhappy with his sister.

"Look if it upsets you this much I'll get a taxi back here tonight and we can go to mass together okay?" Victoria asked just as hotly crossing her arms unhappily, "Next time you want something ask, don't be mean to get your way"

"I'm not being mean" Phoebe replied still defensive and emotional, she was still upset with Teddy's comment about her having no friends from days before and her bad mood was hard to shake "Why else would you be staying at Lucius's, his parents are on a business trip this weekend so you would have all the freedom you'd like in their town house to do what ever you want"

"Phoebe that is quiet enough" Ana snapped walking towards her daughter hearing the argument from the kitchen "Victoria has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you treat her? What as gotten into you?" she asked completely thrown by her daughter's attitude, never before had her little girl been so bi-polar, just this morning she was on best behaviour hoping to adopt a pet form the animal centre.

"This will be Teddy's like _sixth_ night out since he's gotten home and no doubt he'll just wonder out those doors freely and arrive back whenever he wants tonight or tomorrow or maybe next week! I can't even got to a _sleepover_ without Darcy doing a completely house search before hand!" Phoebe snapped storming off leaving Ana wide eye'd in the hall with a baffled Teddy and Victoria.

"I think perhaps Phoebe was venting her anger at who ever was unfortunate enough to be in her path" Ana explained softly trying to comfort the teens "Guess you can see first hand that all families even the wealthy have their problems Victoria" Ana laughed half heartedly "She'll be fine by tomorrow I hope."

"Mom Phoebe was way out of line with Victoria" Teddy accused, not appreciating how easily his mom was casting Phoebe's unnecessary outburst aside.

"When you were younger you were full of the same frustration Teddy. You fought with Payne nearly every day and got the Football team to state championship. Phoebe is lashing out with her words rather than her actions like you had." Ana mused clapping her hands with faux confidence, wishing Christian was home to deal with this, she was never brilliant at scolding either of her children. "If I know my daughter she's already upset and feeling guilty, I know she really likes you Victoria"

"Its fine Ana, really" Victoria smiled, starting to understand why Phoebe said what she said. "Sticks and stones."

Teddy still unhappy caught sight of the clock and noticed how late it was getting "We better get going Mom, Victoria has finally decided to come out with me tonight"

Ana's worried facial features broke into a happy smile "Oh well that's wonderful, I'll get Sawyer to go with Payne. He'll not be needed here as I'll be staying in all night with your father" Teddy laughed at his mom.

"Victoria doesn't need Sawyer following her around all night" Teddy pointed out softly unsure if did or didn't want the two security men at the club with them.

"Yeah I won't need Sawyer" Victoria laughed picking up her bag from the bottom of the stairs and glancing at her handsome friend. "I've got Teddy here."

The night had been a success. At the start of the night Teddy told Daniel and Victoria he had a tab for their drinks. Victoria not even sure what that meant casted his comment aside and started drinking with Lucius, she learnt later in the night when she went to pay for a drink that a 'tab' meant Teddy was paying for her drinks, and without the limit of cash stopping her buying more drinks Victoria let herself get a little drunker than normal, as did both Daniel and Lucius who shared her sudden craving for tequila shots.

All of Teddy and Lucius's high school friends loved Victoria's drunk antics, two of them showed clear fondness for her, which Teddy found himself grow jealous of, but Victoria didn't return any interest as she danced with everyone, watched the burlesque shows and returned to the bar for more drinks more often than she should. By the time the club was closing, most of the group were intoxicated and going back to Lucius's townhouse. Victoria had taken off her heels and was using Teddy as a walking aid while Sawyer held her shoe's behind the drunken teens throughly amused whereas Payne was in the SUV overworked as he pulled any photographs of Teddy from the internet from the teens night on the town.

"I had fun" Victoria announced loudly, making Daniel and his newest girl burst out laughing. "I mean them girls sure know how to dance huh Ted?" she asked letting her hands roam on his toned side as she tried to catch her footing.

Lucius chuckled and eyed the pair, Teddy choice to stay the '_sober_' one of the group and only drank beers while everyone else drank tequila shots and spirits. "I didn't watch them really" Teddy explained honestly, instead he'd spent most of his night watching her, making sure she was okay and trying to catch any drunken sign she returned his feelings.

Tessa and Victoria laughed at his statement "I don't think there was a straight man in that joint who could't keep his eyes off them. Even Lucius here was mesmerised" Tessa pointed out, Victoria laughed. A tipsy Tessa had arrived at the town house with Daniel's new arm candy while the boys and Victoria drank the first drinks of the night and she quickly apologised for what she said at the airport. Victoria and Tessa had spent the night growing used to each other but didn't become friends.

"I think Victoria had everyone attention when she gave the dances a go" Daniel chuckled, the drunk girl didn't even blush at the embarrassing memory.

"There were loads of girls up on the stage with Victoria" Quinn argued from his side a little jealous attention Daniel gave the loud little blond "Becca, Kelly, Paula, Jamie, Rachel…" Quinn started to list off.

"But Victoria was the only one who was really going for it, one hundred and fifty percent." Lucius mused pulling out his key as they reached his home.

"She was the only one drunk enough not to care they were on display and embarrassing herself" Quinn muttered as the group entered the town house. Teddy didn't voice that he thought she looked the best cause Victoria was the only one who would really attempt the dances and had actual sexy curves compared to the rest of the stick skinny rich girls.

"You're just jealous you didn't get chosen to go on stage by that sexy Mr Milano" Quinn flushed at the Victoria's quick comment.

"Mr Milano isn't that sexy!" Quinn accused glancing at Daniel who has an amused smirk on his face as he watched Victoria bounced her way down the hall released from Teddy's secure hold while he took the little drunk girls shoes from the Sawyers and dismissed him for the night promising them he'd stay in the house until morning.

"Mr Milano will be the star of my dreams tonight" Victoria announced happily leaning on the back of the huge couch "Speaking of where's my bed Luke?" she asked eyeing down the hall perplexed.

"You're in the blue room" Lucius explained lightly as he started to feel hungry, "Anyone want something to eat?" he asked as Victoria wondered through the house to find her bedroom.

"Take-away?" Tessa asked eagerly reaching for the pizza menu. "Oh yum, Quinn what do you think of a pepperoni pizza with extra mozzarella cheese?"

"Oh sounds orgasmic" Quinn grinned winking at Daniel as she slid in beside Tessa her butt only just covered it the scrap of material she called a dress.

The five of them ate and drank some more before Quinn started to wonder where they were all sleeping. Luke gave Quinn and Daniel the other spare bedroom and smirked at Teddy until it dawned on the teen that the only bed space open was beside Victoria.

"You can fuck off into you're parents bedroom and give me your bed" Teddy announced sharply dropping the crust of his slice back into the box.

"Jezz Teddy what crawled up your ass and died" Daniel asked confused finishing his beer while Quinn's finger massaged his thigh.

"He won't sleep next to Victoria" Lucius explained with a grin "and I'm not sleeping with Tessa in my parents bed that's just fucked up man"

"Well, then get me some blankets and I'll sleep out here, I can't go home without Victoria, and I've already told Sawyer to go home for the night" Lucius sighed rubbing his forehead slowly.

Tessa bored of the conversation jumped up to use the bathroom dragging a distracted Quinn along with her. "Grow a pair and sleep beside her" Lucius muttered as the bathroom door snapped shut.

"What's the problem, she's your mate. It's not like she's going to wake-up tomorrow and scream bloody murder" Daniel pointed out with a chuckled.

"You sleep next to her then" Teddy snapped moodily.

"I'm pre-booked with that sexy thing _his_ girlfriend brought along" Daniel grinned happily cracking his knuckles and placing his hands behind his head at she stretched, "But if I hadn't Quinn to look forward to, I'd sleep next to Victoria, it's just sleeping right?"

"Unless Teddy needs to tell us about some weird Somnophilia or Necrophilia fantasies!" Lucius explained sarcastically, and the pair of drunken boy burst out laughing.

Teddy gagged "I'm going to bed" he hissed making his way to the blue guest room.

Stepping in and closing the door he found Victoria had changed into a pair of tight leggings and a loose off the shoulder tee shirt, Teddy gulped clearing seeing the glorious swell of her substantial breasts through her thin top. Grinding his teeth frustrated as he striped down to his boxer noticed that Victoria passed out holding her phone. Teddy slid into the bed facing away from Victoria and her provoking siren curves. He listened to her soft breaths as he tried and failed to stop Victoria's sweet perfume from arousing him even further, growling into his pillow he forced himself to a drunken, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Reviews are Welcome :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was late by the time and Teddy sat showered, dressed and excited while Gail busied around the kitchen making something for his breakfast when Victoria slowly entered the brightly lit room in the leggings she'd slept in at Lucius's and a clean, baggy band teeshirt. She looked a mess as her make-up wasn't correctly washed off from the night before and her hair hadn't been washed, brushed or even thought of yet. "Morning" she muttered, it caught Teddy and Gail's attention and both tried to hide the shock at the young girls dishevelled appearance. Teddy had told Payne the night before to ensure that both him and Victoria were up and out of Lucius's house by nine this morning, as Lucius's parents were due back early, but now it was closer to eleven and Victoria's hangover hadn't past yet.

"Wow you look like..." Teddy laughed trying to think up a polite word and couldn't "Well you look like shit Victoria," Victoria caught his Teddy gaze and smiled appreciatively at his comment Teddy had never see Victoria look so messy, Gail made a humoured noise behind her hand as she spotted confetti in the teens blond curls before she escaped the room for the pantry, but Teddy couldn't find himself guilty and laughed. "You think you'll make it to mass this morning?" he asked amused.

"Oh _god_" she groaned falling into a seat at the breakfast table unhappily, "I completely blanked on that" she muttered, quickly thanking Gail for the coffee and omelette.

"Phoebe's all excited for it" Teddy pointed out sipping his coffee, noting the lipstick stains around the corners of her mouth and the streams of black mascara on her upper cheeks. "Where you crying last night?" he asked curious his heart jumped at the thought alone.

Victoria flushed, she _had_ been crying. William, whom she assumed was as drunk as she was last night, rang her from his new number in Texas around the time she was falling asleep in Lucius's blue guest room. She had drunkenly forgotten that they had broken up and chatted to him openly in her happy mood. That was until William seemly sobered up and started apologising profusely. Victoria had tensed up, as the horrible memories of him cheating on her jumped back to the present and had hung up on him without a word.

"No" she replied hotly rubbing under her eyes trying to destroy all of the evidence, "This is what a girl looked like the morning after too many tequila's"

Phoebe bounced into the room her loose hair floating around her shoulders freely,"Good morning" she echoing a loudly through the house, Victoria wined painfully rubbing her temple trying not to get irritated with the younger girl. "Oh wow" Phoebe whispered looking at Victoria shocked. "Take it mass is off the tables?"

"Yeah, I think God wouldn't forgive me if I threw up in his house" Victoria grumbled gazing at Phoebe's beautiful hair before pulled her own hair up atop of her head, Teddy smirked eyeing Victoria's signature messy bun.

"Do you think you'll be able for the sailing?" Phoebe asked curiously from across the room, pulling out her favourite cereal from the presses, Victoria's jaw dropped since when was sailing a sunday activity in this house? "You actually look like you're seasick just thinking about it"

"Sailing?" Victoria blanched starting to sweat, "I think it was fucking snowing last night, like look outside Phoebe, that looks all frozen and horrible out there" She explained horrified by the idea of venturing outside today. The trio glanced out at the frost covered garden and the wild angry coast. "If we go sailing in that, I think we'd will all die in the Pacific ocean"

"Or have some serious fun" Teddy grinned happily watching the strong waved excited and enthusiastic to get back onto the sea waves. It had been months since he'd been sailing and he missed it. "We've never sailed in that type of weather before"

"And we won't" Christian pointed out walking into the kitchen making his appearance known, he glanced over at Victoria's disarrayed appearance amused. "I would never put us in danger unintentionally Teddy, and that out in the sea today is very dangerous" Christian explained pointed to the red flag warning in the distance along the coast, Teddy frowned as he spotted the warning flag but agreed his fathers decision.

"But dad!" Phoebe protested moodily as she dumped her spoon into her bowl clumsily, sloshing milk onto the kitchen counter "I haven't seen Ava properly since Teddy got back, and everyone was going to come even Sophie, Aunty Mia, Uncle Ethan and Victor are in town"

"Of course they are, it's Christmas this week" Teddy pointed out with a laugh, before glancing over at Gail hurt as she reentered the kitchen, "Gail you didn't tell me Sophie was home" he accused as she returned from the pantry.

"She's busy with friends" The smiling woman replied, placing Christian's omelette down on the table, Teddy huffed annoyed with Sophie, she was one of his oldest childhood friend and she was forgetting about him.

"So we've an empty day," Teddy told Victoria after she had made a weak attempted to eat her breakfast. "What do you say to junk food and films in the entertainment room?"

"Sounds like a plan," Victoria grinned rubbing her facing with a napkin making her leftover make-up worst, Teddy laughed catching his Dad's amused gaze.

"Come on, you need a shower before we do anything" he chuckled standing up helping her out of her seat.

* * *

Teddy waited in Victoria's bedroom while she showered, he lay back on her bed smothered in her familiar scent as her phone buzzed under her pillows. Teddy hadn't told Victoria that he slept aside her and her intoxicating smell last night. Victoria overslept at Lucius's and while she slept soundly Teddy quietly rang Payne for a lift home and gotten dressed quickly before waking her with a glass of water and some aspirin.

The phone buzzed again, curious Teddy ran his hand under her pillows grabbing it lazily. Then quickly realising he shouldn't invade her personal life and dropped the phone to the bedside table. A few minutes pass while Teddy listened to the music from one of the new C.D's Victoria had bought during their Christmas shopping and then the phone buzzed again. Sighing Teddy grabbed it, deciding it maybe important like her parents or something, and stood to bring it to Victoria.

"Victoria your phone is going off" Teddy called then knocked lightly on the guest bathroom door and unintentionally read her phone's screen. He was shocked to find that there were several texts and they were all from William, she even had a few missed calls from him. "Victoria!" he knocked on the door a little more aggressively as she yanked it open her wet hair framing her face as she took the phone from him with a grateful smile as his blue eyes fell to her full form which was only covered by a small towel, not hiding her body from his imagination at all.

"Thanks" Victoria smiled closing the door on him again, while he was still in a dazed "I'll be ready in ten!" she explained muffled through the door.

Teddy turned and fell face forward into her bed with frustrated groan; his best friend was a temptress. Trying to rid the images of her wet body from his mind and the arousal from his body he huffed. Then suddenly he heard something shatter loudly in bathroom, jumping up he pushed open the unlocked door concerned, "What happened?" he asked taking in the room quickly; Victoria stood frozen, still dressed in her little towel with a glass shattered at her feet. "Don't move." Teddy warned stepping over the glass in his leather shoes before lifting Victoria who looked mildly panicky from the ground and placed her carefully to the bathroom's counter before bending and rapidly inspecting her legs, ankles and feet for cuts or scraps. "You're not cut anyway" he murmured running his fingers over her skin to make sure, Victoria's breath hitched breaking out of her trance. "What happened?" he asked slowly rising up right again, his blue eyes examining the girl confused.

She shook her head, tears growing in her eyes as the primary shock evaporated "William says he has some pictures of me" she explained weakly her voice cracking "I _know_ he does" she argued fixing the towel over her chest better and sighed.

"Photographs?" Teddy asked confused, everyone had embarrassing photographs of nights out or college that stayed in their phones forever "So what?"

She finally caught his confused and concerned blue eyes and sighed, her lip trembling as hard as her hands were from the distress "There not decent, Teddy. I'm not decent.. I never though he'd use them like this!" she announced unhappily as the first fat tear fell, Teddy felt a slow pain grow in his stomach for her as he started to realise the magnitude of the problem.

Teddy set his jaw unhappily, "Like what?"

"He's saying that I've got to give him a second chance, _or_ he'll give them to someone he knows" Victoria quivered her tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to stop her lip from trembling "No firm will ever hire me after that, Teddy no one will want anything to do with me!"

Teddy quickly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly as she cried into his shoulder, all his mixed emotions about Victoria flooding him as the water from her hair and body seeped into his T-shirt. Teddy's arousal grew involuntarily as her chest was flushed with his and her hot breath tickled his neck sensually, but almost instantly her soft tears broke his daze. Victoria needed Teddy as a friend right now, and Teddy knew that so he pushed his own feelings aside. "Lets get dressed and figure this out" he whispered the pain in his stomach not going away, as he caught her distressed features.

"Yeah," she sniffed pulling away from Teddy embarrassed holding her towel attentively, he caught her chin gently in his hand and wiped the tears away with the other, an encouraging smile playing on his lips.

"Come on" Teddy smiled picking her up again, his fingers tight on her towel covered thighs as she wrapped her legs around him, making his arousal rush forward tenfold, while Victoria shakily exhaled trying to calm down as Teddy's protection and security washed over her.

* * *

**_Reviews are welcome ! :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"She doesn't seem like the sort of girl to be naive enough to send pictures of herself to a boy" Christian pointed out from his desk in home office, Teddy stood by the bookcases uncomfortable with the conversation. "And this man, do you think he really does have an inside person to send the photos too?"

"He's an up and coming football player for the NFL, he'll know someone," Teddy pointed out running an agitated hand threw his messy hair "Victoria said he took the pictures while she slept mostly, she deleted some but she was never sure if she got them all."

Christian nodded, "She didn't voluntarily send him photographs or pose for him?"

"No!" Teddy hissed disgusted, "Victoria's not an idiot."

"I'll try to smooth this over son but I need to know the full relations this Wilke person had with Victoria,"

"He was her boyfriend until a few weeks before the winter break," Teddy explained through a long sigh. Christian kept his face mutual while really he was puzzled with this new information, he'd always assumed his son and Victoria were together but refused to tell him or Ana even Payne's relay of last nights activities solidified his assumption of their hidden relationship. But now Teddy was telling him Victoria had a different boyfriend. "He cheated on her and she broke up with him almost immediately for it."

"Could he have perhaps misunderstood her?" Christian asked causing Teddy to burst out in a dry laugh glaring at the floor. The reaction confused Christian even more, something he seemed to be more often since this girl came into his son's life; the whereabouts of the money Victoria implied was still hidden from him.

"The breakup is movie moment worthily. She came barging into the Harvard Crimson weights room during morning training and in front of _everyone_ slapped William Wilke. Then when he tried to apologise she slapped him again, harder, the echo of that noise will be embedded in my brain forever. Her meaning was clear dad, he might as well be dead to her. And if Wilke didn't figure that out the audience could have filled him in" Christian's eyebrows jumped to his hairline shocked, He couldn't imagine polite, little Victoria could do such a thing. Teddy forced a smile on his lips as he glanced at his Dad, "Victoria only shows you her respectful, polite and professional side," Teddy mentioned. But Christian knew about Victoria's wilder side from Sawyer and Payne's humorous descriptions.

"I see," Christian nodded not letting Teddy know how much he knew.

"Well, not this morning at breakfast" Teddy pointed out remembering Victoria's messy appearance, he frowned getting back to the more important point, "Lucius told me that if the pictures come out Wilke can be sued for it. But that doesn't matter cause the photographs will be out, and once their out they can't be taken back" Teddy paced the length of the room before looking up at his Dad distressed.

"I'll get my people working on it, but for now I would advise Victoria to reply to the boy, don't agree to what he wants or deny him, try to keep him happy. We don't want him to do something rash and cause a bigger mess than it needs to be Teddy."

"Right," Teddy nodded bitting down on his lip not enjoying the thought of William talking to Victoria while Christian watched his son carefully, his bright blue eyes identical to Ana's, his dark hair similar to his own but his concern for this girl was inflicted on him by Grace's gentle nature. "Thanks Dad."

"I'm glad you came to me Theodore," Christian explained walking to his son and pulling him into a loose hug while Teddy sighed and let his father hold him.

* * *

Grey Enterprises Holdings was closed for Christmas and while everyone else went to Christian's parents house, Victoria went to visit Lucius and Daniel at Tessa's flat. Thankfully Tessa was out doing some last minute festive shopping when Victoria arrived so neither of them had to fake their niceties. Dressed in her stretchy skinny jeans, black converse and warm Harvard Crimson hoody, Daniel smiled at her from just inside the flat as he answered the door.

"Got sick of the office wear have you?" He teased leading her through the small flat to the living room where Lucius sat on the couch waiting for Daniel to return to continue their race.

"_Vicky_," he greeted puzzled not expecting her to visit, he slid over so that there was space for the girl beside him on the couch, "Teddy said you were attending Grace and Carrick's Winter Gala" He pointed out concerned, Victoria sighed and dropped to the couch with a heavy thud.

"It kinda felt like intrusion to me," She explained curling her hair behind her ears. Daniel hummed in understanding, he had hid out in Quinn's apartment last night instead of sitting through another one of Lucius's family dinners last night when his Aunts and Uncles arrived from Nevada, "And I felt since Tessa and I don't actually have a problem I'd come over and hang out instead." She turned and poked Lucius bicep hard, he in turn jumped from the sudden sharp pain in his arm confused. "And just so you're aware Luke, you really should have told me when you found about Violet" Victoria pointed out serious, he pouted and rubbed his arm, although the pain had left as sudden as it appeared.

"Teddy had told me you left a hand print on Wilke for days, like hell was I going to purposely tell you anything that could bring out your _wild_ side" Lucius declared, and Victoria laughed lightly, shaking her head at his comment before stealing the controller starting up a new game with Daniel. The three played the Xbox chatting about anything from Quinn's obsession with Daniel to Lucius's easy going parents to the weird weather before Daniel announced he was 'starving' just as Victoria won a rare race against Lucius.

The three of them sat around a pizza while they watched an old episode of The Big Bang Theory. But as the silent consumed Victoria she thought about William and her mood deflated. Teddy had been doing a great job distracting her from William's consistent texts, from William completely. But now with her mind on her problems she wondered if Lucius was aware of the situation, and if he didn't she wanted to tell him.

"Did Teddy tell you?" Victoria asked softly as she nippled at the take-away pizza.

Daniel glanced at Lucius unsure as munching on his slice, "Yeah," Lucius nodded wiping his mouth with a clean napkin "William's a perverted bastard, taking photo's of you in your sleep." He muttered angrily.

"They're not going to be pretty" she sighed dropping her half eaten pizza slice back down to the take-away box, "and it's properly going to ruin me."

"It'll pass," Daniel pointed out hopefully dropping the curst of his slice to the box, "It is crazy the amount of bad publicity that the football team get, but all the players and the team gets over it quick."

"I don't have a football organisation to sort it out for me though," Victoria explained curling her arms around her sides, hugging herself. "All I'm hoping is that when I see William after the Winter break he'll let me delete them and it'll be all over"

"You've Mr Grey got though" Lucius explained through a huge bite of food, melted cheese running down his chin.

"No I don't," Victoria scoffed, "he has got better things to do that deal with my stupid problems."

Daniel laughed swirling a drink in his hands "What do you think that Mr Grey would just ignore Teddy if he asked for his help?"

Victoria glanced between the pair bewildered, Teddy had never mentioned that he's told Christian about William, "He didn't did he?" her skin flushing.

"Christian Grey is one of the most powerful men in the US, if anyone can fix this it's him" Victoria stomach dropped, Christian Grey knew that there were nude pictures of her. She couldn't stay in that house any longer, Victoria was mortified, the lads continued to pig out on the pizza not detecting that the girls demeanour had change as Victoria stared off in a daze.

She only broke her trance as Lucius stared to clear away the pizza, "I think I better get back to the house before Teddy and the other's get back" she forced a smile towards her friends standing up. It was one thing that Teddy had not only witnessed her breakdown in the guest bathroom but knew why she was so upset but now his father knew also, they knew things she never wanted anyone to know. "I'll see you after Christmas, I guess" She told Lucius.

"Yeah, Teddy's got a big Christmas party planned in one of the Grey's Venues" Lucius smirked. Victoria had known about the party before Teddy even announced it because Mr Hills had told her to oversee some of organising for it during her internship. "His parties are the greatest and they get better ever year" Lucius admitted.

"I guess I'll see you then" Victoria lied, and turned to Daniel "Make sure to get some sleeping tablets for flight to Texas" She reminded him and after they said their 'byes,' she turned and rushed through Tessa's flat, bumping into the platinum blond in the hall. "Oh hey" Victoria smiled softly moving out of the way for Tessa and her many bags.

Tessa eyed the girls outfit with distain, "Hey," she replied with a small smile, placing the designer shopping bags down carefully "Lucius says that since you are his friend I should play nice" she explained sharply crossing her arms over her chest pushing her breast up unnecessarily.

Victoria laughed and shrugged "I don't mind your honesty Tessa. Thanks again for telling me about Violet" The gossipy girl nodded, and with a weak half wave Victoria was gone.

Taylor drove her back to the Grey's home, and she tried to seem normal as she went up to the guest room and quickly packed leaving a messy apology note on her bed for Teddy to find before she rushed back down stairs, her arms strained form the weight other bags. Taylor and Gail stood close and spoke quietly in the kitchen, their beautiful twenty-eight year old daughter Sophie sat by the window with a book open in her lap oblivious to anyone in the world or in the kitchen. "Sorry," Victoria interrupted startling Gail, "But could you please give me a lift to the airport?"

Taylor nodded blankly examining her bags carefully, while Gail's eyebrows furrowed "Now?" She asked confused, Teddy had told her his plans to bring the young women to the docks when the weather brightened up to show her '_The Grace_' and he couldn't do that if she was leaving.

"Yes, please" Victoria explained. "It was lovely to meet you Gail" she explained and followed Taylor out of the house with her bags, once she was seated she pulled out her phone and started looking up airlines. By the time she got to the airport she had bought a one way ticket to Boston. Taylor helped her with her bags when they reached the drop off section "Thank you." Victoria smiled sincerely at the older man as he closed the boot of the SUV.

"May I ask where you going Ms Smith?" he asked seriously, "Mr Grey wants to know" he explained flashing his phone to her.

Victoria hadn't even noticed that he had been on his phone she had been that preoccupied with her own mission to get a flight, "No, And I don't want to be followed" Victoria pointed out seriously keeping Taylor's eye contract to make a point.

Taylor nodded and got back into the SUV, Victoria quickly picked up her bag and grabbed her cases's handle as she watched as Taylor talked animatedly with someone on his blackberry, Victoria sighed and quickly walked into the airport then quickly paired to get fast tracked to her commercial flight.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Teddy shouted loudly at his Dad, Christian had pulled his son outside of his parent's house to tell him Victoria was at the airport and was leaving.

"Taylor informed me the moment she asked to be brought to the airport." Christian explained, watching at his son's face started to redden from anger and frustration "Teddy why would she feel the need to leave? It's Christmas Eve."

"I don't know" Teddy explained hotly untying his bow tie and unbuttoning his shirts top buttons, "She went to visit Luke and Daniel at Tessa's"

"That's Lucius's girlfriends flat?" Christian asked unsure, picking up Teddy's discarded bow tie.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded his fingers pulling at his cufflinks but not taking them off "I should ring Luke" he explained rapidly pulling out his iPhone and dialling Lucius's number, Christian gave his son some space for the call and moved closer towards his parents busy home.

"Hey!" Lucius answered through a mouthful of something, "You just missed Victoria if you're looking for her, she left like an hour ago."

"What did you's talk about?" Teddy snapped moodily.

"William mostly, we got pizza and played the Xbox," Lucius said confused, Teddy could heard Daniel and Tessa laughing in the back ground at they just irrupted him more"Why is something up with her?"

"Yeah something's up," Teddy explained cryptically glancing up at the evening sky "Was there anything you told her she'd get upset over?"

"She was the one who brought up the photographs," Lucius explained as a door closing on his end, Christian eye'd his son patiently and concerned. "Daniel mentioned that the football players get bad publicity all the time but it got sorted out. Then I told her that she didn't have to worry because she's got your Dad on her side. We talked about you're Christmas parties and then she wanted to get back to your house before you lot came home" Lucius explained, "Teddy, What's wrong with her?"

"She's in the airport properly finding her way to a flight back to Massachusetts as we speak."

"_Fuck_" Lucius muttered and the pair was silent, Teddy didn't know what could have triggered this change in his Irish friend, "I think it's about your Dad knowing about the photographs, she didn't seem to think he'd try and help her"

"Right, thanks." Teddy stated cooly running a twitchy hand through his hair.

"Are you going to stay in Seattle for Christmas?" Lucius asked curious.

"Of course I am, where else would I be." Teddy argued irritated, glancing at his grandparents massive house he had never spent a holiday away from his family before and he wasn't going to start this year.

"Teddy, when are you just going to admit that you like her..."

"Give it a rest Lucius she's my friend that's it. I'll talk to you later" And he hung up, knowing Lucius wouldn't appreciate it.

"Well what's got her running?" Christian asked seriously, swiftly stepping over to his son.

"_You,_" Teddy explained staring into his Father's grey eyes confused. Christian gazed bewildered at his son trying to figure out why the younger woman would leave Seattle so suddenly because of him but then Ana came outside with a smile and called them out of the winter cold distraction him from his thoughts.

* * *

"_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_" The street bellowed as the ball dropped on times Square. Victoria smiled as Charlotte pulled her into a hug in the excited crowd. The girls eventually decided to go back to Charlotte's Manhattan apartment when the crowd started to leave. Victoria had come down to New York that evening to spend the new years with Charlotte, since she refused to spend her new years eve in her flat alone with an other take-away and bad TV shows.

"You know you don't have to go back Cambridge tomorrow" Charlotte pointed out as she unlocked the front door.

"Sure I do," Victoria shrugged a little buzzed from the spirits the girls had been sipping all evening to keep warm from the chilly night air, "I'll get back aches sleeping on your couch" Charlotte laughed, closed and locked the door behind them.

"Well I'm glad you came down and seen me, Natalie is closer after all" Charlotte smiled at the shorter girl fondly.

"Natalie doesn't live in the Big Apple" Victoria pointed out and followed Charlotte into her spacious bedroom, "Thanks for letting me rant for most of the day." Vicotira murmured, it was one of the other reasons why she choice Charlotte over Natalie, Natalie wouldn't put up with her whining all day while Charlotte was a bit more considerate.

Charlotte sat on her bed while Victoria dumped herself on the comfy couch they had made into a make-shift bed earlier that day. All day Charlotte had listened to Victoria rave about Teddy and her Seattle trip. It surprised Charlotte that Victoria hadn't put two and two together and figured out Teddy was Theodore Grey, son of the mega billionaire Christian Grey. Charlotte was outraged when she heard what William's plans were, but then she never trusted men to begin with, and she was a little upset that there were nude pics of Victoria out there.

"Victoria, I still don't know why you left Seattle, you've spent most of today telling me how great it was." Charlotte explained diplomatically.

"I didn't want to stay there when both Teddy and his father knew what William had over me!" Victoria explained picking at her nail varnish "and Teddy seen me breakdown too" she whispered.

Charlotte noted the embarrassment in her friend "Victoria is there any chance you _like_ like Teddy?"

Victoria snapped her face to Charlotte's, her green eyes flaring "No, of course not"

"He's a handsome, strong, smart, charming boy. Lots of girls like Teddy" Charlotte pointed out softly as she fluffed her pillow casually.

Victoria huffed yanking off her jacket and scarf "I'm not lots of girls then" Victoria lied, and Charlotte knew it.

"So you wont mind if I go after him?" Charlotte lied right back, Victoria's heart dropped and her mouth dried up.

"You?" She eye'd Charlottes long legs, beautiful features and mousy brown hair "You and Teddy?" Victoria asked her voice several pitches higher than her normal tone.

Charlotte shrugged, yanking off her own coat "Why not? You don't like him right?" she asked again and Victoria stared at her friend hopelessly "Just tell me Vicky," she pleaded.

"I don't know if I should" The blond admitted bending to search her over night bag for her pyjamas. "He's never, not once, like _ever_ made any advances"

Charlotte diverted her eyes while her curvy friend changed "You had a boyfriend" Charlotte pointed out "A big, handsome, scarily strong boyfriend" she added honestly with an eye roll. "And then after that you were upset after the breakup."

"I wasn't _upset_," Victoria snapped dumping her jeans and jumper back into the over-night back. "I was _studying_."

"Well realistically the timing hasn't ever been right for him to drop the '_I like you'_ bomb. And you two have been group partners all semester. Is that why you didn't let him know you're attracted to him?" Charlotte sighed deciding her friend was a coward in the face of her emotions, "I'm sure he didn't want to make things complicated either"

"Teddy has a different girl in his bed every week, I don't want something like that"

"Cause that's how you started with William?" Charlotte asked, Victoria didn't answer.

"Teddy and I wont work" she declared with a tired sigh completely deflated wrapping the blankets around her body tight, and closing her eyes "Goodnight Charlotte"

"Night" Charlotte responded taking her things to her bathroom.

Victoria squeezed her eyes tight, Teddy wouldn't even talk to her once he seen the pictures William had. A tear fell from Victoria eye as she recalled that first weird evening where he had tied her to his bed. In the moment she had been freaked out yet excited by William's weird fetish and indulged in it, they'd had amazing, mind blowing, kinky sex that night she'd fallen asleep still bound to the bed aching deliciously. She knew without a doubt they were the photographs William had to use against her. And if Christian Grey found them photos and Teddy was told, she's loose a friend and the worlds most important business man's respect not to mention if they got online she was completely ruined forever. Victoria slowly feel asleep her tears sinking into the soft pillow as charlotte shifted sleeping soundly in her bed a few feet away.

* * *

Teddy sat across from his dad confused, "What do you mean?" he asked slowly his mind not understanding his father's meaning.

Christian frowned at his son and repeated "The photographs were not all that _innocent_" Christian stressed the word.

Teddy rolled his eyes at his dad, "I know she's not decent in them Dad, William was her boyfriend after all." Teddy explained shaking his head a this dad, Victoria wouldn't had made such a big deal about embarrassing picture of her eating or something. But the reminder that William possessed such things of Victoria made him vexed.

Christian grounded his teeth as he tried to think of a way to tell his son what were in the pictures. He decided to just be straight with his son, he shifted in his chair that that he was alined with his son, Teddy cocked his eyebrow at his Father's sudden serious demeanour. "Teddy, Victoria is bound to a bed, with chains and leather. The photographs show that there were several different occasions" Teddy stomach dropped and Christian watched as his son went into shock, his face paling as his pupils dilating, "She's asleep like she said she would be, but if these photographs had of gotten out, she wouldn't have been hired anywhere, even the minimum paid jobs wouldn't be keen to take her on" there was silence between the men as Teddy's mind raced.

"To the bed?" Teddy asked his eyes not wavering from his father's as he tried to be appear strong and calm while his emotions and thoughts were haywire, Christian could see through his act. His brain suddenly conjured up images of Victoria bound and gagged on a bed, naked and sleeping "And you've seen them?" Teddy asked mortified, his face flushing and fingers curling into fists in his lap.

"No," Christian resolved and Teddy felt relief roll over his body in waves, "the only person who's seen them is the man I ordered to find and destroy every single physical and digital source of the photographs and he's signed a confidentially contract as all our PI's have." Christian explained softly, "He only gave me a brief description, I didn't request it but he insisted after realising what they were."

"And they're gone?" Theodore asked his hands shaking, he noticed that his Dad didn't tell him which of the security did the locating and destroying of the photographs and he was glad because if it was Payne and he knew he wouldn't' know what to say to him about it or look him in the eye.

"Yes, they're gone" Christian explained. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes while Teddy realise his anger with Victoria for leaving Seattle so suddenly during the past few days wasn't justified. She had been scared and embarrassed about the photographs properly thought his dad would see them, maybe him too. She had ever right to run away if she felt too overwhelmed, Teddy felt like an idiot right now.

"Lucius and Daniel are waiting for me at the airport," Teddy explained confused and dazed and stood up. Daniel's flights to Texas for his big family Christmas had been cancelled due to snow storms and he spent the holidays in Seattle with Lucius and his family instead. Teddy glanced at his father, who was lightly tapping a pen to his large desk patiently. "Dad, please don't judge her any differently for this."

Christian stood and moved to hug his son, Teddy breathed in his father's scent and set his nerves back on track while his Dad's arms held him. "What people do in their private life has no effect on me Teddy," Christian stated softly squeezing his son's arm comfortingly.

Teddy pulled from his father's arms and smiled "Good, cause she isn't going anywhere" Teddy pointed out stepping out of his father's study. He had already decided that he wasn't going to let Victoria hid from him, and now that he knew why she wasn't returning any of his calls or texts, he didn't believe it was good enough reason to be ignored. He wouldn't treat her any differently now from knowing this piece of her life just like she didn't treat him any differently from knowing who his family were.

Christian chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way so, think of all this as forgotten son," Teddy smiled gratefully as the pair of them moved through their home. "She's an incredible young girl and she's going to be great business women some day."

"She's great already Dad" Teddy smirked as he walked over to his mom and hugged her goodbye telling her that he loved her, then copied the action with Phoebe before he left the security of his family home for the freedom of his second semester of University with Payne expertly hidden in the background.

* * *

Teddy waltzed into the private jet's lounge area and found Daniel as pale as ever and Lucius fingering through a news paper both glanced over to Teddy. "The photographs are gone" Teddy announced dropping into his favourite chair.

"Awesome," Daniel admitted chewing on his thumb nail anxiously, Lucius examined Teddy concerned as he sat next to him and pulled up his laptop and earphones quickly.

"You see them?" Lucius asked quietly, his best friend was acting distance and he wasn't sure why.

"No," Teddy scolded "Dad's man is the only one apart from William who's seen them, Unless he went and exhibited them before this which I doubt."

"Well, Victoria has got to be happy about this," Daniel grinned accepting the tablets from Yvon greedily, "Closure from that fucktard Wilke"

"Oh please, you have to go back to Harvard and kiss his ass for the next semester" Teddy pointed out moodily, Daniel frowned turning away from Teddy at the thought of going back to work.

"You'll be her knight in shining armour with this news." Lucius pointed out with a cheeky grin closing over his paper and leaning back in the chair relaxed.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded distractedly. His thoughts stuck on Victoria engaging in the idea of BDSM. He had indulged in several of the practices before but they were just out of curiosity and sexual entertainment and the fad had passed him quickly. But now that his Dad had told him that William's photographs proved that she did this a lot, BDSM was all that Teddy could think about.

"You can tell her you like her more than a friend and live happily ever after," Lucius pointed out, Teddy glanced at his friend tiredly. "Don't you dare tell me you don't like her. You've spent all your time since she left waiting for her to reply to you're texts and emails. You've been a boring bastard because of it."

Daniel quickly swallowed the pills Yvon gave him with his bottle of water as the planes engines started rumbling making him jump startled, before he calmed his nerves and glanced at Teddy seriously "Not to mention you haven't fooled around with anyone since you got to Seattle. At least in Harvard you weren't love sick."

"Says you," Teddy pointed out hotly. "I could easily been messing around with some gils and you were too busy motor boating Quinn to notice."

"Says everyone" Lucius pointed out irritated tying his long hair up into a knot. "Just admit you like her and get it out there in the open"

"What are we doing here?" Teddy demanded feeling ambushed, "You liked Tessa for months and I didn't badger it out of you"

"Thats cause you didn't like Tessa, while _I_ personally like Victoria, and you're my best friend. I don't want you to sit idly by while some other guy comes along and gets the girl."

"Victoria doesn't even like.."

"Yeah, you don't know that" Daniel pointed out rolling his eyes starting to get sick of Teddy denying his feeling too. "Just tell her how you feel if she doesn't like you, be friends, if she does, fuck her senseless"

"Ever the poet Danny" Lucius laughed shaking his head at the texan, "But seriously Teddy, tell her before someone else comes along"

* * *

**_Reviews are Welcome !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Teddy sat outside Victoria's apartment building in his car waiting impatiently. He'd been there since he'd gotten Lucius's car out of storage after the long flight from Seattle to Boston and it's been three hours since then. He was exhausted and irritable from having to wait, he hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane since his mind had been racing and it still hadn't slowed down since. Lucius had went straight to their flat wanting to FaceTime with Tessa and Daniel had returned to his house to check in on his roommates and reality.

When the caretaker, Lance appeared Teddy jumped out of his car and over to him. "Hey," the older man glanced at him, both men had never spoken before but were familiar with each other "Just wondering if you knew if Victoria Smith was back from her trip?"

Lance nodded, "Oh yeah she returned around Christmas time, a family thing must have happened." He shrugged uncertain his gaze turning over to glance at the sleek car Teddy just came from. "Hey if you see her let her know I've been holding some parcels too big for her postal box in my office would ya?" He asked with a sinister grin, Teddy quickly took a dislike to the man, "I haven't see her around much."

"Yeah sure," Teddy nodded stepping back to the car. As he climbed into the front seat his stomach growled, sighing loudly he started the engine and drove to get some thing to eat.

When he returned, Victoria's Toyota was in his spot. Breathing a sigh of relief he parked, rushed to the front door and quickly rang her flat number, "Hello?" her voice asked confused and groggy.

"It's Teddy" he explained nervous, his palms sweating, He wondered if she wouldn't let him up to see her. She didn't say anything as she buzzed him in, rushing into her building Teddy found Lance by the lift with files in his hands. "She's back if you want me to bring up the parcels?"

"Nah, I'll bring them up to Victoria in a while" Lance explained carefully eyeing Teddy's rumpled clothes as he stepped into the lift.

As the doors closed Teddy dropped his friendly smile, "What a _creep_" he muttered leaning back on the wall of the narrow lift his nerves returning now he was alone.

Knocking on her door, he scratched his forehead slightly nervous to see Victoria. The door crept open and Victoria stepped backwards into her open planned flat. Teddy walked in and closed the door behind him. She wore leggings and one of her long, old, shapeless tee-shirts and retreated to the couch quickly, turning the volume down on the television.

"Hey," Teddy murmured sitting on the couch beside her.

"Hi," she replied picking at her nail, the television played a recorded Irish Rugby game that Teddy didn't understand but knew Victoria adored. "Your dad's sent letter of recommendation for the lousy two weeks I did. Came today in the mail."

"He did?" Teddy asked shocked, silence fell over them and Victoria shifted to face him, taking in his causal jeans and knitted jumper, as always he looked photo ready and she looked like shit next to him in her old clothes, she sighed curling a stray hair around her ear. "The person he got working on the photographs did the job" Teddy explained slowly, "found and destroyed"

"You'll have to thank your Dad for me" she murmured and more silence fell over them. Victoria took a deep breath, the Rugby game completely ignored even though Ireland got a beautiful try against England's team, "Did you see them?" she whispered.

"No, Victoria. Neither of us did" Teddy explained seriously, wanting to comfort her somehow but he didn't know if she wanted him to touch her "But Victoria, we know what the photographs were and I want to make it clear that I don't care"

Victoria's eyes shot to his, terrified green fell on sincere blue, "You don't mean that," she pointed out, tears growing in her eyes.

"I don't care" Teddy repeated loudly "And my father could care less what anyone does in their private life, he gave you that recommendation and he would never take it back for what he heard the photographs were." Teddy waited a few long moments for Victoria to pick up the courage to speak.

"But Teddy, I think I liked that stuff." She whispered a tear falling from her eye, Teddy heart jumped in his chest from that statement and he remained quiet while Victoria tried to find a way to explain to him what she was thinking, "It's all sick and weird, and I think I like it" she explained softly.

"It's not weird." Teddy explained softly, moving closer to the ever captivating girl, "Some people take BDSM to a totally different place you and William where at and that's when it gets weird."

Victoria jumped up from the couch and stood staring down at Teddy, his hair in a perfect mess, his skin pale as ever and his beautiful eye's trained only on her "I shouldn't be telling you anything like this," She muttered to her self more than to him as her eyes flickered over her flat, Teddy remember the day in the Corner Cafe when he said that to her, but then they were talking about one night stands not BDSM.

"Victoria, I think you know you can tell me anything and it won't change anything between us"

Victoria's heart stilled in her chest as Teddy stood with her his height intimidating her for the first time ever, "Wh.. what?" she asked her eyes flickering over his serious face and wide shoulders as he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I want you to trust me" he pointed out simply his eyes searching for something as he squeezed her hand. He wondered if this was the right time to tell her how he felt, her tears hand gone away and confusion flooded her eyes now "I want us to be able to trust each other Vicky" Teddy explained, As if under a spell Victoria couldn't find her words, his delicious after shave washing over her and his heavy stare rendering her speechless. "Say you do too" Teddy demanded.

"Teddy," she breathed out closing her eyes, her brain trying to catch up with emotions.

There was a loud knocking from the front door that cause Victoria to scramble away from Teddy blushing pink, he watched her rush to the door and escape him. His heart was bounding in his chest, he still didn't know if she liked him back. Teddy panicked, what if she really didn't like him like he liked her? He was sure he really liked her and he didn't know what he would do if she didn't return the feelings. He wasn't able to just be her friend like Daniel suggested if she didn't like him back. He glanced over as Victoria snapped the door open, some of her blond curls escaping form her signature messy bun, he wouldn't be able to be her friend straight away anyway but he decided he couldn't not have her in his life, she was to bewitching to ignore.

"Oh Lance!" Victoria greeted her landlord breathlessly "What's up?" she asked, leaning on the door.

"Parcels," Lance explained carrying in a few boxes and placing them on the kitchen counter "Still here?" he asked Teddy, the taller anxious man just nodded in return.

"Thanks a million Lance," Victoria smiled, Teddy watched as Lance greedily eyed the short blond as he walked back to the apartments door.

"No problem, remember if you need anything just call." Lance smirked lazily as he strolled out of the flat, Teddy walked over and closed the apartment's door a little louder than he needed too, that man just rubbed him the wrong way.

The room was quiet as Teddy looked over to Victoria, and she eyed the parcels puzzled "Christmas presents no doubt," Teddy explained finding his own gift for her in the pile, Victoria glanced at him confused, "You didn't think we ignored you did you?" he asked shocked, she sighed.

"Well I didn't say goodbye in Seattle" She murmured, Teddy walked over and picked his box from the pile. "_Teddy_" Victoria muttered and glanced back to the couch.

"Open it," he commanded with a smile and sat down on the closest breakfast stool, she sighed gazing down at the brown wrapper. Ripping off the first brown paper layer of paper she found an other layer, dark green wrapping, and a card, '_Victoria, for becoming one of my closest friends_' she glanced at Teddy, knowing his hand writing from their project work, he nodded encouragingly at her. Tarring the second layer of loose wrapping paper she found a first edition of 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen, taking it out of the delegate box her fingers shook.

"Teddy" she breathed her heart beating rapidly, "This is boarding on insane but thank you, it's an amazing gift."

"I seen that you're copy is pretty banged up" He explained with a crooked grin proud he'd gotten her the right thing, "And about what I said before…"

"I mean o_f course_ I trust you Teddy" Victoria pointed out quickly her voice a little jumpy as she dropped the papers to the counter and examined the book closer, refusing to look at him. "But you mustn't get it, I'm sick and weird and…"

"No, you're not" Teddy pointed out hotly, shocked Victoria gazed up to his alluring blue eyes. "And if you think I'm not going to be your friend because of something so.."

"You're a bad sense of character if you do want to my friend still" Victoria admitted placing the book down hopelessly "I never thought I'd be open to people like that and now look at me? Taking part!" She wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself and letting a shaking breath out.

"Jesus Victoria you're not some sort of immoral being," Teddy declared climbing off the stool and stepping closer to her, not enjoying this pity party. "You like sex a little kinkier than the norm, that's it, _simple_"

Victoria shook her head '_no_' and stepping away from him. "It's not right, enjoying being tied up and controlled like that," she explained her body tensing as she admitted it out loud.

Teddy huffed irritated, Victoria glanced at him bewildered at his response to her confession. "So what?" he demanded throwing his arms out, "I've tied up a girl before and enjoyed it? Does that make me Satan?"

Victoria eye'd Teddy for a moment "You have?" she asked unsure. Teddy nodded once, his face hot and his heart hammering, he'd only ever told Lucius about that before. He'd been drunk and hadn't been doing any serious physical training during their gap year, because of that had no release for his anger like he usual would have from football and his frustrations had built up to breaking point, but he hadn't let himself get to that point since. "Why?" Victoria whispered curiously.

Victoria watched at Teddy's Adams apple jolt up and down on his throat as he tried to find words. "Because," Teddy sighed closing his eyes remembering the feeling from that night in Amsterdam. "I don't know Vicky, but it was exhilarating for me to tie that girl up, I had all the power, I could control her completely" He snapped his eyes open, "But it doesn't make me dirty, what I did. What I _Do_ privately is no one else's concern, and no one can judge me on it."

Victoria glanced over at the television her thoughts jumbled as she glanced at the rugby ages score, Teddy had made her feel better about her guilty pleasure and confused all at the same time about his. Teddy eye'd the girl patiently, "So," His heart jumped when she smiled, "did you see our Project's mark? Made the Top five" she grinned, lifting her hand to rub the evidence of the fallen tears away.

Teddy breathed out relieved, Victoria was back to being herself, "I couldn't believe it when I seen Jackie and Paul had outdone us" Teddy pointed out as Victoria moved to the fridge and pulled them out two beers "Fucking mature students"

Victoria shrugged "Loads of people did terrible, you know Haley?" Teddy shook his head confused, opening his beer and throwing the cap toward her sink "One of my drinking buddies?" Teddy vaguely remembered a brunette he'd met once "Well anyway she failed it" Teddy chocked out a laugh.

"Guess all that going out wasn't a great idea" Teddy pointed out, Victoria grinned agreeing. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, some of your annoying friends. Sam, Beverley, Clark, Jason, Michelle, Danielle." Victoria listed off with a wave of her hand "There were loads, Derek not included unfortunately" she added moodily, pulling her down from her bun.

"Derek is a gossiper and loves attention but he's harmless" Teddy vacated honestly, "and he almost spends as much time as you do in the library."

"No one beats Charlotte though" Victoria laughed thinking fondly of her tall beautiful friend, "I went to visit her for New Years, she had next semester's books open on her desk"

Teddy chuckled "You went to New York?" He asked intrigued, "Tell me more!"

Victoria smiled across the counter at Teddy, she just realised how lucky she was to have him in her life. "Well the flight down was rough apparently but you know me, I just had a beer and dosed off, the women beside me told me it was the worse flight of her life…" Teddy grinned and listened to every word the little blond said. Deciding he was going tell her how he felt soon, but tonight wasn't the right time. Tonight he just needed to let her get over William and accept her fetish was nothing to feel ashamed or guilty about.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

* * *

Charlotte, and everyone else, came back to Cambridge with flourish but Charlotte demanded, in her own bossy yet caring way, that everyone got dolled up and went out for a grown-up meal before classes started. So on her request, or command if you asked Lucius, several Harvard students sat at a loud, crowded table at the back of a quiet fancy restaurant. And this was only the start of the night since Derek, as popular as ever, had organised for students to all attend to one of Boston's nightclubs as a welcome back to Harvard night out, he had stuck it up on Facebook a few days before, and wasn't so pushy about the event as Charlotte was.

"And that's it for me, maybe you'll hear me in you're dreams" Damien whispered shaking out his black hair and his bright taunting smile stood smugly against his freshly sun kissed LA skin.

Victoria laughed along with most of the table at Damien's impression of Natalie's sultry radio voice. "_Stop_" Lucius laughed loudly shaking his head as he tryed to catch his breath through his loud laughter, Natalie hid her smirk behind her glass of cider as she gazed at Damien who hand a hand up in a very girly manner as he pretended to caress an invisible microphone.

"More wine?" Charlotte asked the table refilling her own glass, Victoria nodded and grabbed her and Teddy's glasses eagerly before she moved them closer to the New Yorker. Victoria was glad that her friends didn't seem care about the legal drinking age, she assumed it was because some of them came from a wealthier, spoilt background or that maybe they were used to doing what ever they wanted since most of them had fake ID's, Lucius had mentioned after the incident at the sports bar that he'd easily get her a fake ID if she wanted one. Victoria hated to admit it but she would have been a quiet annoyed if she would have had to waited out the next two years alcohol-free because the American legal age was twenty-one, whereas in Ireland it was eighteen. But her friends didn't seem to care and that suited her all the better.

"No, I think it's much more sultry" Lucius admitted finally catching his breath as he dropped his glass of water down, grinning at the loudmouth, redhead "Like this," he paused clearing his throat glancing around the table, "_Hey everyone, I'm Natalie and you've got me cuming to you for the next three hours, so let's try real hard and have good time_" Natalie burst out with a loud, laugh which caused one of the other guests of the restaurant shot her an unhappy glare while one of Charlotte's other friends started to cough on some fruity cocktails.

"I sound nothing like that!" Natalie declared loudly dropping a fork to the floor and quickly caught the attention of several of the restaurants other guests now.

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere more noise friendly" Teddy suggested through his own laughter as he scanned Lucius's proud smirk, Charlotte shrugged eyeing the waiter displeased as he stared at her as he made his way over.

"Ready for desert?" The man asked placing the refilled jug of water in the centre of the table before gazing around the crowded table. Charlotte had assumed everyone would bring one person along when she was booking the reservation but with Teddy and Lucius as Victoria's tag alongs, Natalie with her new boyfriend Victor, Charlotte had brought Paige and Leah, two friends from her classes and Damien brought his best friend Kevin, who'd they'd met at Victoria's first football game, the table wasn't quiet large enough for the ten of them.

"Hell yeah," Victor grinned taking his arm from Natalie's shoulder to grab a menu eagerly, "What do you think baby wanna piece of pie?" he asked with a playful smirk, Teddy heard suggestive undertone in Victor's tone and smirked.

"Sure" Natalie flushing and the excited couple's eyes latched together before Natalie peered into his menu, Victoria and Charlotte caught each others eye and smiled over the dinner the two girls had both been evaluating Victor and both seemly come up with the same conclusion; Victor was in their good books.

Thank you's bounced around the table as the menus were quickly passed out. The lively table was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments minute as they all read the menu enthusiastically, "What you thinking?" Teddy asked softly glancing to his left towards Victoria, she cocked an eyebrow at him shocked "Chocolate fudge cake?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and a cheerful smile.

"Oh yeah," She grinned thrilled licking her lips in anticipation as she dropped the menu down, decided not to pretend to be reading it anymore. Victoria knew the second she seen chocolate and fudge together that what she was having, and no doubt Teddy did to, "You?"

"Not sure if I have any space left for a lot of sugar" Victoria laughed rolling her eyes at Teddy who was flickering his eyes carefully over the list again, she knew from the countless time they had pigged out during their project work he wanted to fudge cake too, or the brownies.

"Wanna share?" she asked effortlessly, Teddy chuckled as he peeked over at the blond as she primped her hair "Can't have you with a low blood sugar level now can we?" Victoria flushed when she noticed Teddy had caught her as she played with her hair.

"Why's that?" Teddy asked dropping his menu down eyeing her fading blush throughly amused.

"Cause this will be the first time you get to experience a Victoria Night out." she said dramatically, eyes wide and smile bright as she picked up her wine glass.

"We've been out together before," Teddy pointed out confused, a crooked smile hovered on his lips "In the sports bar, In Seattle" he prompted when he spotted Victoria's eyebrow pinch together puzzled.

Charlotte laughed at the pair from across the table "You've never seen her dance, sure sometimes she can pull out a good move or two but some of the time you'd swear she was having a seizure" Natalie announced.

Victoria flushed red, "Shut up!" She'd forgotten Teddy and her had been out together in Seattle, most of that night was very hazy and there were many blank memories but she wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing that or ask either boy to fill her in because of shame.

"She's a great dancer," Damien pitched in pensively. "She can just get a little wild with the right mixture of alcohol" Victoria pouted and placed her wine glass down.

"Oh we've seen her dance," Lucius chuckled nudging Teddy animatedly, "Up on stage in a burlesque club in Seattle"

"_What_?" Natalie asked shocked, Victor glanced at her amused from her sudden exclamation, "Like serious _what_?" she demand.

"I'm so glad we're friends now," Kevin chuckled catching Victoria's gaze from Damien's side, "you Irish always get up to something entertaining."

"Wait till you see me on St Patricks Day" Victoria joked with an eye roll, as the waiter returned.

"Ready to order?" he asked politely his gaze stuck on Charlotte again. Victoria sighed as he gazed at the man, he wasn't ugly and he hadn't been ill mannered but Victoria knew by the end of the night his pride would be stomped on by Charlotte's expensive stilettos if he didn't catch a hint soon.

"The chocolate cake, two spoons" Teddy pointed out handing up both his own and Victoria's menu, Damien and Natalie shared a look intrigued as Teddy whispered to Victoria while everyone else ordered.

"So are you going to experience the American St Patricks Day. And where New York? Boston? Chicago? Seattle?" Teddy murmured with a smirk. He gazed at her outfit again, she had worn a lovely black dress with a dark crop top floating over, he appreciated that she hadn't decided to go extremely tits or legs out like some of the other girls had tonight like Leah and Paige, the other restaurant guest stared a little to long at the girls because of their outrageous outfit and Teddy knew that would have just made Victoria uncomfortable.

Victoria shook her head, "St Patricks day will be spent in Ireland, I missed Christmas I'm not going to miss the most Irish day of them all" She teased waving her hand out extravagantly.

"Is it much different?" Teddy asked amused, his family never did much on St Patricks day, when Phoebe and him were younger they used to go to the different city's parades but they had grown bored of them.

"I don't know what Paddy's day is like here so I can't compare" Victoria explained thoughtfully, "I know it's all sort of a gimmick at this stage but it's a great excuse to go home and see my Mom and Dad. I'm making it a surprise"

Teddy smiled at Victoria, enjoying her fondness for her family and her good-nature, "They'll love it" he grinned assuringly as the cake was placed down in front of them with two spoons and extra ice cream on the side. Victoria smiled and thanked the waiter for their fast service.

"That's what I'm hoping for" She laughed taking a spoonful of cake and humming when she tasted it, Teddy chuckled at her spinning his own spoon between in thumb and finger. "It's lovely" She declared sliding the plate closer to Teddy, "Try it" she encouraged as she took some ice-cream eagerly.

"Hold on," Natalie declared from across the table, everyone looked at her confused. Victoria's eyebrows popped up when he noticed her friend smirk was directed at her, Teddy took some chocolate fudge and immediately agreed with Victoria's assessment of the delicious dish, "Vicky got something to share have we?" Natalie asked pointing her cheesecake smeared spoon accusingly at Victoria as Victor warped his arm over her shoulders concerned from her sudden outburst.

The accused girl shook her head '_no_' since her mouth of full, Teddy arched an eyebrow at Natalie confused and suddenly wondered what Victoria could be hiding, Did she get accepted for an internship, had William approached her already? Everyone else was just as confused by Natalie's little outburst.

"Natalie?" Charlotte asked confused, the feisty red hair picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Victoria. Damien started up a conversation with Lucius and Victor already bored with the girl hoping to divert their attentions from the girls.

_'What going on with you and Teddy?' _

Victoria rolled her eyes, and Charlotte sighed relieved as she turned back Paige and Leah gossip session since she now knew from Victoria's lazy response that Natalie was being nonsensical. Victoria swiftly replied,

'_Nothing we're friends you weirdo' _

Natalie examined the pair, Victoria who was openly irked at her as she sipped her wine and Teddy ate the cake a little irritated for not being involved what the girls has discussed about. "Whatever" Natalie snapped before she turned to Victor who grinned at her full attention and made her laugh quickly the topic forgotten.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked wondering if Victoria would tell him.

"I'm not even sure," Victoria muttered back playing with the cake more than eating it "I think its time I've should get her checked into a clinic for her bi-polar disorder or at least call a few psychotherapists"

Teddy chuckled as he dropped his spoon as he noticed that Victoria was in no mood for desert anymore and grinned down at her, "What you say to you and me hitting the club before everyone else? I could sort out a VIP area for us make it a big bash." Victoria wanted to say yes, but with Natalie's suspicious eye at the front of her mind she was confused what to do.

Victoria had noticed that since Teddy confessed about his Amsterdam activities, he had been a lot more involved in her life; texting her through out the day, visiting her more often and asking if she'd like to come to anything he was doing. Victoria found herself effortlessly doing the same back to Teddy, enjoying this new closest they'd found themselves in. "You know what I'm not asking, I'm telling! Come on we've a good party to make great" Teddy grinned standing and helping Victoria to her feet catching the attention of everyone seated at the table.

"He's making me." Victoria laughed picking up her coat from the back of her chair and slowly slipping it over her shoulders.

"We're getting a surprise set up," Teddy explained with a grin fixing his coat's collar as the girls protested their early departure but Damien quickly subsided them as he mentioned he wasn't nearly finished his dish, Teddy winked at Lucius who smirked encouragingly before he quickly led Victoria out of the restaurant. "Excited?"

"I'm going to have to ask Charlotte to monitor my dancing after all the talk about it" Victoria laughed as they walked the short distance to the club down the active street.

"Yeah maybe you should, Payne told me he had his work cut out for him to make sure you're photo didn't end up in the Seattle papers after the Burlesque Bar" Victoria's jaw dropped embarrassed and shocked "Don't be so shocked you were at the opening weekend of the club with two of Seattle's most important business men sons, photos where bound to be taken"

"But you said Payne made sure they weren't" Victoria pointed out confused.

"Yeah, it's his job to make sure me and my friends aren't publicly harass. Like he wouldn't have to monitor all photos of me, just ones which would give me a bad image"

"Like a drunken night in a slutty burlesque club," Victoria nodded getting the idea catching Teddy's blue eyes for a moment with a laugh. "People aren't that interested in your personal life are they?"

"You'd be shocked" Teddy sighed running a hand through his hair, Victoria noticed that this subject irritated him "Once I was a teenager I was hot topic. Apparently I'm pretty good looking" he teased,

Victoria laughed "Really?" she asked sarcastically as she scanned his whole form playfully "Guess you'd do," she teased and he held his heart over his coat as he pretended to be heart broken. Teddy grinned down at Victoria, she could make any conversation easy and light.

"Anyway, I was treated like some huge boy-band member, girls my age and older too from all over started e-mailing me, writing letters, making fan sites being completely creepy. I didn't understand the attention and my Dad was furious with our security." Teddy explained twirling his tracker thumb ring with a smirk, "That's when Payne and Darcy were hired, Dad realised that although Sawyer and Taylor may have been qualified to protect us physically they weren't able to protect us from this era of technology we're living in."

"Did Lucius get the same treatment?" Victoria asked curious, Teddy shook his head '_no_' as he kicked some loose, grey gravel onto the busy road, "Least then you could have had someone to share all this madness with" she muttered watching as a taxi zooming by drove over the gravel.

"Dad was only angry with the security because he was venting his self rage" Teddy explained softly, "He had given a live interview on the expansion of the company and the interviewer somehow backed my Dad into a corner without him noticing and Dad mentioned that I would be inheriting the company. It was the first time he had publicly announced it. I was fourteen and suddenly the worlds most attractive bachelor"

"That must have been hard for you, and your family" Victoria voiced in awe "When I was fourteen I was learning how to cook and getting in trouble for smoking"

"You smoked?" Teddy asked shocked, Victoria laughed a frown on her lips as she thought back to her reckless stage of teen back in Ireland.

"It was what the cool kids and my friends were doing" she pointed out grumpily shoving her hands deep in her pockets, "Wait a second, Don't try and change the subject. How did your dad get you off the tabloids '_best bachelor list_'?"

"He didn't" Teddy laughed as he gazed around the busy street distractedly.

"What?" Victoria asked confused, "But I never knew about you?"

"Yeah I know" Teddy chuckled, "You're the only person I've meet who didn't figure it out. I mean you had to meet my _parents_ to figure it out"

"Are you telling me I'm weird?" Victoria asked confused and a little hurt "So I didn't go all psycho on my project partner? I didn't go home and look you up, creep on your Facebook and Twitter and because of that, I didn't know exactly who you were. You know I think it would be weirder if I looked up everyone I met, I can just imagine all the things I'd know about people I didn't want or ever need to know."

"You told me you don't have Facebook" Teddy stated amused.

"I don't," Victoria agreed with a sharp nod of her head and a knowing smirk, "I don't like all that online social sites. They steal time from people."

"And I think, that you thinking that, is just brilliant" Teddy admitted confusing Victoria even more, a moment ago she thought he was telling her she was weird for not figuring out who he was sooner. "You're brilliant Victoria" Teddy grinned.

And Victoria flushed "_shut up_" she hissed and quickly gazed at the shop fronts as she tried to hide her blush.

"No, Victoria you're the only person I know for sure just likes me for being Teddy. Not Theodore Raymond Grey, worlds richest nineteen year old, voted sexiest teen by Cosmo three years in a row and next in line for the CEO position at _Grey Enterprises Holdings_." He explained seriously in a terrible fake reporters voice.

"Well I didn't know about all that" Victoria flushed pinker. "But I don't think it would change anything, I knew you were wealthier than me from the get go"

"It changes everything for everyone" Teddy pointed out seriously eyeing his expensive shoe's with a sigh.

"I wouldn't have acted any different" Victoria stated softly curling her hair behind her ears, "And I know about all that stuff now and I don't treat you any different"

"I know" Teddy grinned nudging her side as they came up to the front of the busy club, "Come on we've a party to upgrade"

_"_I don't know what else you can do Teddy, _I'm_ here after all" Victoria joked flicking her hair over her shoulder narcissistically with a fake grand laugh before she walked slowly towards the long line of people waiting to get in. Teddy grabbed hold of her wrist, she paused staring at him confused, pointing to the line "We'll get nowhere standing over here"

"I'm Theodore Grey baby, I don't wait for anything" he stated his blue eye's alit with excitement, wrapping his fingers through hers and pulling her towards the bouncer "Frankie," Teddy grinned as the huge man unlocked the red rope to let the teens through. Victoria like all the other people outside waiting didn't notice the fifty dollars passing from Teddy's hand into Frankie's.

"Enjoy your night, Sir" Frankie had a deep intimidating tone to go with his huge intimidating form. He smiled at Victoria as Teddy led her into the club after him.

"Impressive" Victoria grinned stripped off her winter coat and handed it to the women with a quick smile, Teddy copied her actions and yanked off his jacket quickly as he really wanted to get to the VIP area before Lucius and the other arrived. Teddy stepped towards the buzzing dance floor "Wait a second there Road Runner," Victoria laughed, Teddy turned and examined her confused as he noted she'd taken off her coat what else could she need to do.

Victoria smirked and yanked off the loose floral crop top she'd worn over her dress for the restaurant. Teddy's eyes widened as Victoria yanked off her top he assumed to be part of her outfit before but now she revealed the sexiest dress he'd ever seen her wear. "_Fuck_" Teddy muttered to himself as her blond curls floated back into place down her back as she handed over the top and took her cloakroom ticket with a bright smile. She wore a completely black skater dress with a alluring, sweetheart, bandeau lace trim, over all it was pretty simple dress but the way Victoria's curves filled the dress it was a knockout outfit in Teddy mind. "You look so…" Victoria twirled playfully for Teddy as she stepped across the long hall, completely at ease with his.

"You like it? I picked it out all on my own too" she explained with a grin fixing the skirt of the dress over her legs "Shopping is one of the ways I passed the time here while I was still alone on campus."

Teddy forced his eyes to Victoria's face and smirk "Well if this is the result of you shopping alone, never bring company" Teddy declared taking her arm and quickly leading them towards the centre of the busy club. "Come on let's go find the VIP area"

"Don't you need to talk to manager or something?" Victoria yelled over the loud music. Teddy just grinned and pulled her towards the stairs leading up to the smaller VIP area.

"Names?" The man asked holding a sleek iPad.

"Theodore Grey and Victoria Smith" Teddy explained releasing Victoria's arm to let the man give them the VIP stamp and let them pass. Victoria stared at the iPad confused as Teddy steered her up the stair case to the intimate area. The VIP area was docked out with its own bar, seating, dance area and up here people could actually talk to each other. But Victoria was too intrigued by the cramped dance floor and club below to even take in the VIP area.

"Teddy did you plan this?" Victoria asked as Teddy stepped over to a large booth nervously scanning the area while she glanced down to the crowded dance floor amazed at the view.

"What do you think?" Teddy asked from behind her, turning she scanned the booth behind Teddy and found a candle lit table and a chilling champagne.

"What is all this?" Victoria asked puzzled, she stepped closer to Teddy her heart beat increasing with every step as she found a scatter of flower petals by the base of the champagne confused as she noticed Teddy sucked in a deep breath as he his fingers whitened from his grip on the counter top.

"I'm going to say this once," Teddy explained softly reaching for her fingers nervously, his heart beat bounded hard in his chest "And if you don't feel the same we can just stay like this, because Victoria I don't think I could stand not having you in my life" Victoria's heart hammered in her chest erratically as she realised that Teddy liked her back, all this was for her, the Champagne the VIP area, happiness flooded her as a slow smile formed over her face while Teddy slowly licked his lips as he tried to calm his heart beat and find the words he's planned so carefully all week.

"Just kiss me" Victoria blurted out, and Teddy's gaze which hand been lingering on their fingers jumped up to meet her astonished,green eyes. "Teddy…" she begged her stomach flipping as his eyes caught hers, relief soaked through his form as he noticed the excitement within Victoria's gaze before euphoria seeped through his whole body.

"I had a whole speech" He mused stepping closer to the captivating girl, nothing he would ever predict could ever happened with her. "Lucius had to sit through a practice run-through of it this evening"

Victoria giggled, "You gave Lucius my speech?" she asked accusingly, as his mouth watering scent washed over her as he stepped closer into her space.

"Well at least someone got to hear it" Teddy murmured with an chuckle curling his fingers around her waist and pulling her flush to his body, "Victoria you need to know long I've wanted this."

"You want to give me your speech?" She asked amused, impatiently waiting while Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her confused, "Cause I've waited far to long for this kiss" she pointed out softly sliding her arms around Teddy neck her finger tip stroking his soft hair.

"I want to make sure you really want this," Teddy murmured carefully "My speech mentioned things like the paparazzi and private jets"

Victoria's eyebrow shot up at that comment confused and she sucked in a breath as her gaze fell onto Teddy lush lips, "Your speech could have mentioned things like murder and Derek and I'd still want you to kiss me Teddy"

He laughed lightly and grinned down at Victoria "You really are something else Victoria" he smirked down at her his eyes flickering over her face.

"Kiss me Teddy" Victoria begged.

Teddy smiled and bent quickly so that their lips could met. Victoria's fingers tightened on his shoulders just as their lips moulded together, their surroundings slowly disappeared as they lost themselves in each others touches. Their lips moved together slow and sensually, Teddy's hand curled into her soft hair and he softly tugged her hair so that he could greedily have more access to her delicious mouth. Victoria sighed and Teddy greedily stole her mouth with his eager tongue. He moved them so that them so she was pressed between a wall and Teddy, Victoria gasped as the cool wall chilled her back. Teddy's finger tightened on her waist from her soft sound and their kisses got more passionate and wild. Victoria's fingers eagerly explored down Teddy's sculptured back to his hips as her fingers lightly trailed the flamed skin between Teddy's shirt and jeans, they never wanted this moment to end.

A song changed suddenly and Victoria remembered where they were and reluctantly pulled away from Teddy, breathlessly "The others will be here soon," She explained breathlessly, Teddy inspected her confused as bright strobe lights flickered over the panting pair.

"I don't care," Teddy murmured his possessive hands snatched her from the wall and pulled her flush to his tall body, his fingered squeezing her hips making her shiver and press her body harder into his form.

Victoria eyes jumped from his mouth to his eyes a few time before she sighed, "I'm not usually into PDA Teddy" she murmured softly biting her lip sinfully. Teddy sucked in a long breath in realisation, he had noticed that about her before with William and even the girls affections.

Teddy loosened his hold on Victoria marginally before he bent and kissed her a hasty kiss just because he could before he reached for the chilled champagne "Do you want to tell everyone or can I?" he asked excitedly pouring them the bubbling drink as Victoria sat as she tried to relax her nerves and calm her face flushed and hair mused.

"Natalie is going to have a fit," Victoria laughed trying to calm her curls, Teddy slide into the booth next to her dropping his arm over her shoulder easily. Victoria didn't mention that this was a form of PDA that made her slightly uncomfortable, partly because she knew Teddy was big into PDA but mostly because she loved the feeling of Teddy's body flush with hers.

"Is this about the dinner thing?" Teddy asked still curious about what Natalie's rushed commend was all about earlier, he slid their champagne flutes closer.

"She thought that we were together and not telling anyone" Victoria explained as she sipped the champagne and humming delighted. "This is delicious what is it?" she asked curiously as she quickly had an other eager sip, humming as its tasty flavour bubbled in her mouth.

"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999" Teddy grinned examining the glamorous bottle, "Dad recommended it," Teddy explained happily placing the bottle down carefully in the ice bucket.

"Your dad? Wait, you told Christian" Victoria accused bewildered as she bit her lip and gaped up at Teddy.

"Yeah he knows," Teddy nodded with a light flush covering his cheeks "I've never done the dating thing before, I needed some advise. And Luke and Tessa are not a great go-to couple for advise seeing that they got together after a pregnancy scare"

"What did you're Dad say?" Victoria murmured a little self conscious, Teddy noticed her wariness straight away usually she would have jumped on the pregnancy topic to find new ways to taunt Lucius.

He grinned and kissed her again, longer this time biting her lip when she pulled away from him, she giggled in response sucking her tingling lip into her mouth, "Dad said he can't wait for you to come and visit again" Victoria laughed and nudged Teddy, gingerly touching her lips with the cool champagne flute before she sipped some more champagne "and Mom is ecstatic I've finally gotten a girlfriend,"

"A girlfriend huh?" Victoria asked and watched as Teddy's cheeks flushed red.

He coughed "I thought, well presumed that, that this would be. Is…" Teddy stumbled over his words, before letting out a short huff "It was all in the speech." He explained with an agitated hand running through his messy hair "Be my girlfriend?" Teddy asked his eyes on hers seriously.

"Only if you kiss me again," Victoria giggled easing into the idea of PDA, Teddy grinned bending and catching her soft lips with his eagerly his hand finding her neck manoeuvring her face so he could have all of her mouth.

The pair didn't seem to notice time pass during their kiss, Teddy had caught her legs and yanked her onto his lap causing Victoria to giggle loudly and Teddy to chuckle fixing her skirt over her legs before catching her lips in an yearning kiss not getting over the new sensation of having Victoria kiss him. Victoria's inside shook delightfully as Teddy's fingers moved from her shoulders, into her hair over her arms down to her hips, she completely absorbed with Teddy and his touches. And maybe if the pair hadn't had them few glasses of wine at dinner or if they weren't so completely captivated by each other they would have been aware of their lively group of friends as they loudly made their way up the stairs to the VIP while Victoria and Teddy were engrossed by their intense kisses.

Lucius had quickly told everyone of Teddy's plans after Victoria and Teddy had left the restaurant and Natalie, not to anyones surprise did have a fit and demanded to go to club to watch it play out. Damien and Lucius managed to calm her down enough to explained to her that Teddy and Victoria needed time to actually get together before they went to the club and crashed their moment.

"_Ew_ Victoria" Charlotte greeted playfully sitting down, as the couple broke apart their eyes wide and bodies stiff from being caught while Charlotte picking up the champagne bottle swiftly examining it as if their positions where normal and completely uninteresting "I'm happy for you both but I don't need a show." She mused grinning as Natalie bounced in her heels.

Victoria flushed and slid off Teddy's lap, licking her lips and blushing, "What are you now the kissing police?" Natalie asked sliding in beside Victoria buzzing with excitement. "So what was in the speech?" she asked eagerly, Victoria was confused that her friends even knew there was a speech.

"I told them," Lucius admitted slapping Teddy's outstretched palm encouragingly "I'm glad you manned up" Teddy scoffed wrapping his arm around Victoria's shoulders easily.

"Well what was in it?" Natalie asked again curling her red hair behind her ears and leaning over to the pair after she had quickly noticed that Victor had wondered off to the VIP bar to get drinks with Kevin, Page and Leah.

"I don't know," Victoria laughed, Lucius fumbled with his champagne flute confused and slightly outraged, he had to listen to Teddy give that speech a hundred times in the last few days.

"Yeah I started to talk and she just butted in demanding for a kiss" Teddy explained causally while Victoria hid behind her hand at the accusing stare from Natalie , "It would have been a great speech" he declared wistfully,

Everyone laughed and Victoria shrugged under all their stares "It was an even better kiss," Teddy smirked and quickly kissed her softly before leaning back onto the booth and grinned at her happily, Victoria blushed red from his affection.

"I think you're right," Teddy teased licking his bottom lip and catching her gaze fall to his lips, in that moment Teddy wished they were alone. "Did anyone see the others? They here yet?" He burst out with but his eyes stayed on Victoria as she sipped her champagne slightly more timid now that everyone was back.

"He even got rose petals," Damien awed flicking a handful of the pink and red blossoms at Natalie who picked up a few and sniffed them happily. "Is the chocolate coming later?" He chucked as he teased Teddy's of his choice of cheesy romantics for the evening.

"She already had it for desert" Teddy quickly responded with a wide grin as Natalie quickly jumped out of the both a loud laugh as Victor appeared back and Damien held his hands up in mock surrender chuckling as Kevin handed him over a chilled beer from the VIP bar.

"Come on Vicky let go dance," Charlotte smiled excitedly as her friends Paige and Leah where back from having shots and seemed to be eager to get out of the dance floor and show off their killer outfits.

"You coming?" Victoria asked Teddy as she stepped out of the booth glancing at Natalie and Victor who were in their own world as they kissed openly and earnestly by the balcony railing. Victoria turned to face Teddy sipping the last of her glass of champagne, a little buzzed from mixing the wine and champagne. Victoria new that Teddy wasn't so big on dancing, he had mentioned it offhandedly before and he hadn't danced much in the Seattle club either.

"In a while, I'm going to let Derek and the others know about the VIP" Teddy grinned at her as Lucius slid into Charlotte's vacated seat.

"Kay" Victoria smiled as Charlotte grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the busy dancing area, Teddy and Victoria's passionate gaze held until she had to focus on the steps down the from VIP.

* * *

**_Reviews are very, very, very welcome !*  
And a huge thank you to anyone who takes the time to review ! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"That's a great dress," Leah mused eyeing Victoria's outfit openly along with Paige as the group of girls walked down the stairs towards the hectic dance floor, "Why'd you hid it in the restaurant?" she asked innocently but her hard eyes told a different story. Victoria couldn't tell the pair of girls how she would have felt uncomfortable showing so much cleavage at dinner because both were dressed in much less tan Victoria. Leah stood proud in a low-cut, short, tight lilac dress whereas Paige was more covered in a long maxi dress, which was backless and in Victoria's opinion looked frontless too since the girls bra was playing peekaboo ever minute, Victoria couldn't deny that both looked amazing but their outfits hadn't matched the dinner setting for earlier.

"Bet Teddy nearly died," Paige pointed out brightly glancing at Victoria's uncovered chest for a moment before she caught the gaze of the VIP bouncer, Victoria smirked remembering Teddy's shocked reaction from her dresses unrevealing. "He only just asked you out tonight right?" Paige asked intrigued, curling her short black hair around her pinkie finger.

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow at her friend accusingly, she had heard Paige gossip about enough unattainable men to know that the question wasn't innocent, "Teddy is serious about Victoria, she spent time with his family in Seattle over the winter break," Charlotte pointed out seriously making it clear to her gossipy friends that Teddy was completely off limits.

"Couldn't hurt to slut test him" Leah pointed out as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the bouncer stepping aside for the four women to pass, some of the DJ's speakers were close by so they had to shout to hear each other speak. The vibrations from the music was making the girls excitement for the night grow ten fold.

"What is a _slut test_?" Victoria asked, Charlotte seemed intrigued herself but Victoria new from her pouty lipped friend she wouldn't bothered to have asked herself.

"When you get a girl, who you know your boo would be attractive to, and she goes over to him with one goal. She's got to act flirty, slutty and easy, or what ever you know your boyfriend might fall for and see if he goes for it. It's a loyalty test." Paige explained easily as she fixed her black hair into place around her shoulders. Charlotte and Victoria shared a look of disgust as the other pair discussed where they wanted to dance.

Then Derek suddenly appeared "Girls, looking fabulous as always!" he charmed with a big grin, the newbie's gush how great it's to see him after the break and he soaks it all in, "Drinks?" he asked as his lazy arm pointed towards the nearest bar, Leah and Paige followed him to the downstairs bar.

Charlotte pursed her lips as she watched her friends ditch her "If Paige slut tests my boyfriend she'll regret it" Victoria warned Charlotte watching as Derek openly peeked Paige's peekaboo bra as she leaned across the counter to catch the bar tendered attention.

"If she slut test Teddy, _or_ Victor for that matter, she'll loose a friend" Charlotte mused seriously before she took Victoria's arm excitement buzzing again, "Come on lets dance" she declared.

* * *

Lucius and Teddy chuckled from the VIP balcony as the gazed down to the intoxicated population of the club throughly entertained.

"Wait for it," Lucius declared pointing to a staggering twenty something year old women "TIMBER" Lucius laughed, as he watched the women fall inelegantly into a booth and into a shocked man's lap.

"Well, at least she fell onto someone rather the floor," Teddy mused amused as the man helped her to sit down as he grinned lazily to his group of friends who were slowly leaving the booth.

"You seen the girls?" Damien interrupted them as he slid down the balcony to Lucius's side while Kevin made his way over to the VIP bar.

"Not recently" Teddy mused as he flicked his gaze around the dance floor in hope to spot Victoria, but her black dress was camouflage in the sea of bodies.

"We know where Victor and Natalie are," Lucius explained "Assuming that you're worried about all three girls not just Victoria like lover boy here" Teddy punched Lucius's arm in warning, "They're still in the smoking area"

"I was more concerned about Charlotte if I'm honest," Damien explained an amused smirk playing on his lips, "Drunk men are the hardest to catch a hint around her."

"A hint?" Lucius asked taking a gulp of his bottled beer, averting his gaze from Damien's curious examination of him to the lower levels of the club.

"When Charlotte says no some people, and it is both men and women, have a problem taking that revolution with grace," Damien laughed, "And Charlotte in return can be quiet uncourteous if they push her too far."

"Yeah well she's with Vicky," Lucius pointed out serious, "I'm sure they will be fine together."

Damien chuckled under his breath at Lucius's discarded comment for the girls as Kevin returned with chilled drinks in his hands. Teddy glanced at Damien concerned as he clenched his lifeless phone in his twitchy palm, Victoria hadn't returned his text from earlier and he had been somewhat worried before, but casted it aside as he knew she was busy while she danced with Charlotte but and now his agitated state was multiplied.

"I think I'm going to go down and look for them," Teddy declared sliding his phone deep into his jean pocket, Lucius casted him a docile look of worry which Teddy just ignored. "I need to see Derek and Sam and them before the night is out anyway." He explained, stepping around the three of them and making his way down the stairs quickly.

Teddy sucked in a deep breath as he walked into the dance floor, it was overflowed with people, he couldn't take four steps without accidentally had bumped into someone. "Hey," a brown eyed girl greeted happy as her eyes flittered over his body after Teddy gently popped shoulders with her, "wanna Dance?" she asked grabbing his empty hands and tugged him into her group of friends, Teddy frowned blatantly at the unwanted attention.

Teddy nimbly side-stepped out of the group of handsy girls and sighed relieved when he spotted Sam by a bar, he swiftly strode over to the family group of wealthy Harvard students. "Sam," He greeted patting the boy on the back, Sam turned and grinned at Teddy, "Everyone" Teddy nodded his greeting at Beverley, Clark, Jason, Michelle and Danielle who happily smirked in return. "You know your names are on VIP right?" Teddy asked amused to the loud group of friends.

"Seriously?" Michelle squealed jumping down form her bar stool, "Gosh Grey you really know how to amp up a party," she grinned as she strolled over and kissed his cheek smoothly before grabbing Clarks patient hand "Well, lets go see it." She declared happily as Clark eyed the loud, flirty blond amused before he let himself get stirred towards the VIP bouncer.

"They official yet?" Teddy asked as he took Michelle's empty bar stool, "Clark's been toying with her for months now."

"She likes it," Danielle explained as she twirled her purple cocktail on the bar's counter, "Michelle likes to be, unattained."

"Have you seen Charlotte or Victoria?" Teddy asked casually as he gazed around the dance floor.

"What would they be doing here?" Jason asked uncontrollably loud, as he drank his ninth beer. "Charlotte's a too good for us bookworm and Victoria…"

"Is my girlfriend" Teddy warned which caused Jason's eyebrows popped so far up his forehead his shaggy fringe hid them from view. Sam cheered before patting Teddy's back in congratulation and Jason quickly sobered up to act excited for Teddy while Danielle and Beverly pouted unhappily into their drinks as they gazed at Teddy who smirked with the boys oblivious to their sullen response, "So have you seen them?"

"See who?" Derek's deep voice interrupted as he reached past Teddy to grab an untouched beer, he had just returned from the bathroom, "Good to see you man, I was up in VIP looking for you and Luke said you were down here."

"He's looking for his Victoria," Sam explained with knowing smirk as he watched Derek's ever present playful smile drop slightly at the comment, "You see her lately?"

"Ugh yeah" Derek nodded and scratched the back of his head as he pretended to think it over while he also he squeezed the beer bottle tightly in his palm provoked. "I think I seen them around the base of VIP" Derek explained slowly.

"Thanks man" Teddy smirked as he patted Derek's arm gratefully as he stepped out of the barstool, "Don't forget to come up to the VIP," He told the others "I'll buy you a round." He promised before he hastily disappeared into the crowd.

"Strange that," Sam mused while he watched Derek slowly lowered into Teddy's vacated seat, "it was just before winter break you were saying Smith was growing on you wasn't it?"

"Victoria Smith isn't anything special," Beverley argued heatedly as she flicked her shiny, chocolate brown hair of her shoulder. She had been flirted with Teddy, dressed up for Teddy, comforted Teddy every moment she was given and Victoria had stolen her prize, "An easy bar tramp who is fucking her lecturers to get good grades" Michelle laughed entertained at Beverley's easy lies.

"Don't be jealous Bev," Jason slurred sliding an arm heavily over her thin shoulders, "Teddy will be bored of the minuscule, penny plain, foreign dweeb before you know it."

Derek scoffed chugging his beer, "I doubt it," he muttered as he spotted Teddy taking the stairs to the VIP area two at a time, he followed Teddy's gaze and found Victoria a few paces from the balcony seemly mid laugh at something Natalie had said. "Come on, let cash in on that free drink" Derek declared.

* * *

Victoria sipped her glass of champagne shakily as she laughed at Damien and Charlotte's bad attempts to dance along with a techno remix of the Macarena.

"I think we should record this and stick it on youtube," Natalie mused blissfully as she leaned back into Victor's chest as their pair of friends really got into the dance moves. "Imagine the amount of views we'd get!"

"Oh it would go viral," Kevin mused seriously searching his black shirt's pockets for his phone hastily, "Oh fuck" he muttered under his breath, "I've lost my phone"

"What?" Damien asked loudly over his crazy dance moves as he spotted his friend pat himself down with slight horror etched onto his facial expression, Kevin sighed relieved as he yanked out his phone from his jeans back pocket.

Charlotte hit a short random girl with a stray arm before she suddenly froze embarrassed and quickly apologised "Enough the retro moves for now," she laughed loudly with Damien while she swiftly strutted over to the girls, quickly taking her vodka from Natalie. Victoria surveyed her friends range of drinks carefully before sipping her own champagne, the bar tender wouldn't give her anything else. "Luke you're awful quiet," Charlotte mused stepping over to gaze over the balcony with him, it kind of irritated her that he hadn't watched her dance.

"I can't see Teddy," He mused lightly as he gazed around the club for any sign of Payne and his best friend, Teddy never went off by himself in Club's usually and Lucius knew it was from the heavy attention he got from people who recognised him or clingy drunk girls.

"Really?" a voice spoke up behind the pair, Lucius glanced over his shoulder to be greeted with a throughly amused Teddy, "Worried about me were you?" he teased raising a single brow accusingly.

Teddy let his crooked smile linger on his lips for a moment while watched as Lucius's worried tense shoulders relaxed. "Shut up" Lucius muttered half heartedly as he curled his hand around his beer, with a chuckle Teddy quickly stepped over to Victoria, who had been giggling at the reunion of friends, and he promptly mould her lips with his, wrapping his arm swiftly around her waist which earned a loud cheer from their friends.

Victoria blushed red hot and slowly hid her face be hid the champagne flute the moment Teddy pulled from their brief kiss and she seen everyone's gaze where trained on them. "Need a drink?" she murmured to Teddy, he nodded and stirred her towards the VIP bar with his hand trained on her lower back.

Charlotte smirked as the pair easily left the refuge of the group to be alone, "He's good for her," she tipsily announced and Natalie amiably agreed before turning in Victors are to kiss him slowly which earned an animated gag from Charlotte who rapidly twirled around to face the boys and ask them about their second semester electives.

"Champagne Mr Grey?" the bar tender asked automatically, as he scanned Victoria's drink. Teddy nodded with a smirk "One moment, sir"

"Sir?" Victoria teased, then jerked when Teddy lightly squeezed her hip in response.

"Behave" Teddy taunted, smiling brightly down at her.

"Yes, of course _sir_" she contemplated with an eye roll as the bar tender returned with two glasses champagne. Teddy accepted them and led Victoria to a secluded corner booth, sliding the second glass in front of her.

Victoria curled her hair around her ears as she leaned into Teddy side, "Luke says you went down stairs to look for me" she pondered as she scanned Teddy as he gazed down at her.

"I did," Teddy nodded lowering his gaze down over her body for a moment as she fixed her dresses hem over her legs. "You were gone for ages." he declared.

"Were you going to dance?" Victoria asked light heartedly, Teddy scoffed as he flickered his eyes over to the intimidating VIP dance floor which Natalie and Victor occupied carefree along with some other people he didn't know. "You know I wouldn't make you," Victoria added as she caught Teddy's gaze, he quickly faced her again solaced.

"I wanted to do some more of this," Teddy explained bluntly as he lower his mouth her Victoria's lips, he was more confident now because of the few drinks he had had. Slightly hidden from everyone's gaze in the booth Victoria wasn't awkward or self conscious and quickly wrapped her arms around Teddy's shoulders fervently, as they tugged each other closer to one and other. Their kisses turned passionate as they lost their senses to one an other and time progressed unnoticed by either teens.

Breaking the kiss Teddy's fingers lingered on Victoria's waist as he gazed around them then his chuckle echoed to Victoria's ear as she tried to steady her breathy pants, "Why'd you stop?" she asked, flickering her eyes open and scanned his face concerned.

"The lights are on. Club is closing," Teddy explained softly his gaze halted on the craved expression in her green eyes and keenly he kissed her slowly once more before he forced himself away from her, "come on" He murmured intwining their fingers together, while Victoria licked her tender lips and followed him towards their friends as she yearned that they could have more time hidden in the undisturbed booth.

* * *

"Oh my cold it's fucking freezing" Lucius shivered pulling his winter coat closer to his body as the gang of belated students left the closing club and invaded the snowing winter weather Boston's streets.

"That taxi is ours!" Natalie declared loudly, snatched Victor's arm who only laughed at her antics and let her tug him to the only taxi left, "Charlotte you are our way if you want to get dropped off." Natalie yelled as she shivered her way over to the lone taxi.

"Sure,"Sure. I'll text you tomorrow Vicky." Charlotte smiled as she followed her friend and slid into the back of the taxi. Victor explained where they were heading while the girls waved sloppily to Teddy, Lucius and Victoria who were left on the cold street.

"Where the hell are all the taxis tonight?" Victoria asked moodily, Teddy chuckled at her as she bounced up and down trying to keep warm. "Aren't you cold?" she asked accusingly before Teddy wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her flush against his front.

"Not really, besides here comes Payne to the rescue," Teddy explained as a black SUV pulled up to them. He swirly jolted open the back door for Victoria "After you," Teddy grinned while Lucius slipped his way to the front door after he lost his footing on the icy asphalt, dropping to the front seat with a huff he played with the SUV's heating setting while Teddy and Victoria yanked on their seat belts.

"Fucking ice," Lucius growled as he wrenched his door shut before he held his hands in front of the hot air from the SUV air vents.

"Mr Grey," Payne greeted with a smile as he spun in the drivers seat to explain his appearance in Teddy's supposed to be independent university life.

"Road conditions are bad, and a taxi is out of the question. Its fine Payne I still know the rules," Teddy mused happily, Payne cocked a puzzled eyebrow at Teddy he had expected anger or irritation at the very least for his appearance and this response was the opposite, "I'm just grateful we don't have to stand out in the cold" Teddy chuckled while he curled his arm around Victoria and whisked her into his side as she yawned and leaned down onto his shoulder.

"Where to?" Payne asked glancing at Victoria's lethargic appearance before he faced the calm, late night streets.

Teddy paused unsure, Victoria answered for him eyes closed while she curled an arm across Teddy's tummy, "My house Payne" she laughed lazily, and Lucius '_oohed_' vigorously from the front seat. "As charming as Teddy is he's not getting me into his bed on the first date" she tittered as she turned slightly to kiss her boyfriend's cheek and hoped that would lessen the sting.

"You've said nothing about you getting me into _your_ bed" Teddy huskily pointed out as he bent to bite Victoria's unexpected lip softly, she gasped harshly her eyes snapped open her desire for Teddy revised in her heavy gaze.

"Would you like to be in my bed?" Victoria asked innocently letting her finger tips trail back over his toned, lower tummy teasingly this time.

Teddy glanced mindfully at Lucius and Payne who were thankfully mid-conversation about the Burlesque club in Seattle unconcerned about his and Victoria's conversation or actions in the back seat. "I'd love to be." Teddy admitted Victoria's lustful tipsy stare wasn't unnoticed by Teddy as they drove closer to her apartment building, "But Victoria you aren't getting me into your bed that easily" Teddy chuckled throwing her words back at her, as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her warmly.

Victoria gaped at him puzzled for a long moment eye eyes flickered over his face after he drew away from her longing lips and his gaze grew with amusement. "So wait you're not coming up?" she asked mystified as Payne turned the SUV onto her sleeping street.

Teddy bent again and kissed her slowly, her fingers trailed up his chest to his neck. Victoria's caresses made it so much harder for Teddy to stop himself from undertaking exactly what his body wanted. Payne slowed towards her building far too soon in Teddy's opinion as he tore away from Victoria's soft lips, the pair gazed at each other cravenly as Payne stilled the SUV to a stop, "I'll ring you after your mass thing tomorrow okay?" he asked trying not to be manipulated by Victoria's flushed cheeks and deliciously, bruised lips as she sat dumbfounded and didn't move to get out of the SUV.

Payne slipped out of his seat to open her door politely, the cold air seemly woke up Victoria from her hazy gaze "Oh, right chat you tomorrow then" She laughed lightly her brows furrowed as she examined Teddy carefully before she fleetingly stepped out of the SUV fully. She hadn't expected him to be serious about not coming up to her flat, everyone knew how hotfooted Teddy was with other women and Victoria assumed he would be no different with her. "Bye Lucius," she called and then smiled at Payne as she turned. "Thank you"

"No problem Miss Smith" he responded closing the door on Teddy and returned to the warm interior of the SUV, Teddy watched as Victoria walked backwards to the building while she waved towards them then pulled the building key from her bag.

"Was that the right choice?" Lucius asked curiously as he whirled around in his front seat as Payne slid his seatbelt back into place.

Teddy watched Victoria as disappeared into her flat before he slowly tuned his gaze to his best friend, "Dad said that Victoria will appreciate going slow." Teddy explained running a frustrated hand through his hair his skin still tingled from Victoria's touches. "Doing this is somehow going to show Victoria I'm serious about her, unlike all the girls who's visited my bedroom and I've casted aside so easily"

Lucius laughed turning to face the road again as the SUV surged forward, Payne tried to hide his smirk of hilarity of Teddy's situation but Lucius caught him and chuckled lowly himself at the situation, "That's Christian Grey for you, always four hundred steps ahead in the game." He mused.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone,**  
**I'm always eager to read what you all think of the fanfiction and I love to hear your predictions for the characters.  
****I'm kinda curious to know who your favourite character out of Teddy and Victoria friends are, and why. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

* * *

Victoria walked out of her building relieved to find that the last of the bad weather had shifted during the week, the high bright sun had melted all the snow and ice away slowly. She had pumped into Lance in the entrance hall of their building and Victoria knew it had been quiet rude of her to just run away without listening to his weird story about cats but she had edged closer to being late that morning and being rude just tagged along when you were late. She quickly made her way to her Toyota in a causal navy dress, a knitted cream infinity scarf and her black winter coat. If she wasn't running late for her first class of the second semester, she would have walked, but now being outside she found it was still far too cold to walk to University. Victoria quickly stuck on one of the new C.D's Mathew had bought her for Christmas and smirked happily at the sound before she quickly made her way to Harvard Campus.

"You're late." Charlotte reprimanded the very moment Victoria slid in beside her while the lecturer slowly droned on about her elective course.

"Yeah," Victoria smirked quietly as she pried out her A4 pad and pencil case from her bag, "my shower was too good to cut short."

Charlotte glanced at her friends appearance, Victoria had styled her hair into a perfect fish tail plate down her back and her make-up was applied more carefully than ever. "You all dressed up for someone special?" Charlotte taunted eyeing her friend's dress while Victoria unzipped her winter coat her cheeks quickly flushed, it had been two days since she seen Teddy and she wanted to look nice, Damien always raved about how she should put more time into her presentation and now she was taking him up on the advice. "You look great," Charlotte complimented through a wide toothy grin "Teddy's not going to know what to do with this revamp."

Victoria rolled her eyes and took down the lecturers contract e-mail, "It's not just for him, William is bound to approach me sooner rather than later and I want to look good so he can see what he can't have." Victoria pointed out hotly.

Charlotte huffed, "If I see that bastard he's getting a piece of my mind," Charlotte snapped lowly flicking her mousy brown hair over her shoulder, "and you better leave a hand mark on his face that'll last for years if he approaches you." Victoria laughed and the pair fell into silence as the tedious lecturer started up a slide show.

The girls blinked bored as the lecturer finished the long insipid slide show without any flourish and called the end of the introduction lecture, "Yeah I won't be taking this elective." Victoria muttered tugging her braid over her shoulder as she pulled back on her soft winter coat, "I'm going for a much needed Starbucks" She explained while she picked up her bag as Charlotte packed up after one of the most boring lectures she ever had to sit through "You got class now?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed as she slid her scarf around her neck, "let me know if anything happens." Charlotte explained seriously while she eased out of the row of uncomfortable seats swiftly, Victoria knew she meant with William.

"Sure," Victoria smiled watching as her tall beautiful quickly left the musty room. Derek appeared in the aisle from the higher seats as Victoria stuffed her bulky notebook back into her bag. "Oh hey," Victoria greeted as she glanced up not in the mood for Derek's gossip this early in the day but she didn't want to be rude as she zipped her expensive bag closed carefully.

"Heard you mention Starbucks, mind if I join you?" Derek asked while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I fell asleep after ten minutes of that boring slide show, Caffeine is seriously needed."

Victoria laughed as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah I get that, Charlotte had her work cut out for her since she kept prodding me to keep me awake," Victoria joked as picked up her rucksack and following Derek out of the stuffy lecture hall. "So you and Leah huh?" Victoria asked teasingly, Derek's eyebrows jumped up to his hair line completely puzzled, "I remember seeing the pair of you hidden in the corners of the club the other night"

Derek huffed uncomfortably, "She's clingy, I think she wants something more than a fling from me," Derek sighed wrapping his designer dark blue scarf around his neck as they ventured outside. "I don't really have the time or interest in her to be bothered with that right now."

Victoria laughed, "I'm sure the right girl will turn up and capture your attentions Derek," Victoria declared as the pair walked swiftly towards the coffee house both wanted to be out of the cold as quickly as they could.

"Yeah, maybe" Derek grinned as his gaze flickered over Victoria's little dress and heeled boots, she really had reformed since he met her first months ago.

Victoria swiftly stepped into the building glad to find there was no one in line for once and quickly ordered and turned to face Derek as she moved to the pick-up area, "How'd you do in your group projects?" she asked as he finished paying for his tea.

"Oh good yeah, what about you and Teddy?" Derek asked grabbing some sugar packets, "I wanted to chat him at the club but I was on the dance floor and he was up in the VIP for most of the night" he explained, leaving out that when he had finally made his way up to the VIP, he'd spotted the both of them blatantly very cosy with each other in a secluded booth.

"We were happy with the results," Victoria explained with a light nod as she watched the barista work on her coffee, "I'm just worried about getting a new partner for this semester, I'd really rather do it on my own then be stuck with a slacker."

Derek nodded understandingly as his quickly made tea was slid over the counter, "The way I see it, the slackers will work hard this semester when they realise they need to boost up their grades after failing the last projects." Victoria nodded thoughtfully, she hadn't thought of that before. Derek shifted to glance around the room "Oh hey their's Luke and Sam" Derek mentioned, Victoria glanced over her shoulder and found Luke with his nose in a Seattle newspaper while Sam grinned over at the pair of them, he winked when Victoria caught his gaze.

"I'll be over in a second," Victoria explained and Derek beamed before he made his way over to the boys, Victoria tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the girl make her large latte at a snail pace. "For the love of god," she hissed under her breath as the girl searched for a large coffee cup.

"Morning," Teddy's voice greeted her, Victoria glanced behind her confused until she found Teddy all wrapped up in a grey coat and maroon scarf just after he entered the warm building.

"Hey," She smiled brightly as he came up to her and paused just gazing down at her, unsure if he should kiss her. He quickly decided that he wanted to kiss her more than he cared if he should or shouldn't, he bent and captured her lips with his for a quick, very anticipated kiss. Victoria couldn't find herself uncomfortable with his kiss as her heart leaped in her chest from Teddy's easy affection, his long fingers found her hand as he pulled away their brief kiss.

"Victoria?" The barista called as she gazed at Teddy and Victoria closeness baffled, she'd been secretly crushing on Teddy for weeks and never once seen him close to a women. Teddy reached over and grabbed the hot drink. "Would you like to order?" she asked him swiftly, her heart aching slightly as she spotted his hand intwined with the shorter girls fingers.

"Americano please" Teddy explained handing Victoria her coffee quickly as he moved to pay for his. Victoria waited for Teddy's coffee with him, "How was the elective?" he asked smoothly as he slide ten dollar across the counter with his Starbucks club card.

"Boring," Victoria explained sipping her coffee, "Charlotte's not impressed either." Teddy moved to be closer to her as dropped his change into the tips bowl before his fingers found her braid, he'd never seen her in this hair style before.

"This is new," He smirked as she flushed while she averted her eyes as he examined her new hairstyle. "It suits you." He complemented as he slipped his fingers over her hot skin before he dropped his hand.

"Do you want to sit with them?" Victoria asked slowly glancing over at his extravagant friends, her lips boldly pouted at the loud laughter emitted from Sam mouth, it openly hinted that she would prefer sit alone.

"No," Teddy answered cheerfully as he glanced over to an empty window seat "Why don't you sit there?" He asked as his name was called by the forlorn girl behind the counter.

They sat together and Teddy quickly stole her hand in his, playing with her fingers as she glanced over at Luke who was too interested in his newspaper to even notice they were in the same room with him. "Do you think _he's_ looking for me?" she asked softly while she flickered her eyes back to Teddy's handsome face.

Teddy exhaled glancing at their coffees, "Maybe, but why would he wait till now, when you're on campus? He could just visit your flat?"

Victoria bit her lip as she picked up her coffee then took back her hand from Teddy to wrap both her hands around the warm of the cup, in an attempt to unwind, "I wouldn't answer him if he came to my flat." Victoria pointed out and gazed as Teddy ran a slow hand through his messy dark copper hair "Maybe he knows that."

"He could easily wait for you in your building" Teddy added quickly his tone precarious as he sucked in a long deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves, he'd given William a lot of time to think over since he found out of the reality of the photographs. "And anyway what would he to say to you?"

"He's been playing it off like he still has photos Teddy" Victoria explained seriously as she dropped her coffee cup to the polished table as she blankly gazed out to the students passed outside, "Me ignoring him is making him send me even more messages, with clear details about the photographs," she whispered inconspicuously as she slowly turned her gaze back to Teddy.

"He's trying to scare you," Teddy explained seriously as he dropped his large hands back to the table as he examined the anxiousness in Victoria's pretty green eyes,"There are no photos, they were all destroyed," he claimed solemnly.

"What if asks about that," Victoria mentioned softly while she gazed around them to make sure no one had eavesdropped, Teddy ran a second hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair as he ignored his previously much awaited coffee. "What am I supposed to say?"

"William Wilke knows it was my family who fixed this for you Victoria, he knows who my Dad is. He's not going to fuck up his career by keeping this up for much longer." Teddy declared tugging at his scarf and dropping it to the table marginally missing his large coffee cup.

"I think I'm going to go and get his number blocked properly," Victoria announced as her fingers shook as she sipped her coffee, "his other number hasn't been able to break the number blocker app I bought but his new one has."

"He properly just bought the app too," Teddy reasoned calmly but his tenacity was slipping quickly, "when are you going to go? I'll come with you."

Victoria laughed flicking her braid over her shoulder, "After this maybe. And you don't have to come Teddy, I'm a big girl Im able to get a number blocked on my own" she proclaimed as she absentmindedly licked her lips.

Teddy grinned his crooked smile and chuckled, "It's not that I _have_ to go. It's that I want to go, with _my_ girlfriend to get her ex's number blocked" Teddy pointed out as he picked up his coffee eagerly, "If you were going to buy groceries I'd want to go" Teddy added with a chuckle.

"Okay," Victoria smirked at his explanation. "You can come, I guess" she decided lightly while Teddy watched amused as he drank his coffee while Victoria curled her index finger around the edge of the inside of her coffee cup to scoop up the foam before she sucked it into her mouth, "Do you want to drive or shall I?" she asked as she repeated the action with the second half of her cup, Teddy chuckled softly under his breath because of Victoria's actions.

A small frown lingered on his lips as he thought about her question, "My car isn't going to be shipped over, so unless you want me to drive your Toyota, you'll be driving."

"All right." Victoria smirked at his explanation, "I thought that you were going to get your Dad to change his mind about that?" Victoria asked confused, as she caught his blue gaze.

"Turns out the multi-billionaire business man has better manipulation skills than I do" Teddy pointed out with a chuckle. "I've a class at three so I need to be back for that," Teddy added as he noticed Sam and Derek were on their way over to talk to them.

"That should be fine," Victoria mused sipping her coffee, "do you have training later or can you come over for a movie or something later?" she asked lightly before she noticed Teddy's eyes followed something behind her.

"If he's too busy for you sweetheart I'm always free." Sam teased which startled Victoria who never knew their approach and earned a protective punch from Teddy aimed at Sam's arm, "I get it, I get it!" Sam laughed in high spirits as he held up his hands and averted his gaze from Derek's hot glare to Victoria's amused smile.

"We were heading back to the business building," Derek explained indifferently, "you heading back over?"

"Nah," Teddy explained as he sat up in chair, he gazed over at Lucius who sent an entertained wave towards the group before he turned back to his new table partner a fellow law student who also clutched a newspaper. "We're heading into town to sort out Victoria's phone, it's been acting up."

Victoria sighed downcast as she played along, Teddy could spot her bad acting but the pair of boys ate it up, "A virus must have found it's way into it," She explained seriously as she glared at her offending iPhone which sat aside her coffee, "maybe I should have stuck to my laptop when I shopped online" She lied animatedly, Teddy chuckled at her act.

"Guess we'll see you later then." Sam grinned as he nudged Teddy's side, "Hope you sort out your phone Vic," He added and she smiled happily at him.

"See you," Derek grinned as he gazed at Victoria for a moment too long before the pair left the coffeehouse wrapped up in their coats and scarfs against the cold breeze.

"I can't do tonight," Teddy explained quickly when he heard the coffee house's door click shut. Victoria tired to hide the hurt from his quick rejection and Teddy picked up on her tender emotions quickly thanks to her slightly down turned lips, "I can come over tomorrow for a while," He added enthusiastically, Teddy knew he would be exhausted by tomorrow evening from trainings and hoped Victoria wouldn't mind if he spent most of their time together yawning, "and what about a date Friday night?" he added when her desolate hadn't pivoted.

"A date?" Victoria asked curious as she peeked through her lashes, Victoria hadn't really been on an american date yet, with William it had all been too rushed at the start to go backwards to the dates and romances.

"Yeah," Teddy chuckled while he set down his finished coffee cup. "That's what couples do right? They go on dates." He asked softly perplexed as he leaned over the table to take her phone from the counter top.

Victoria grinned at his uncharted experience of being with someone, "I guess we're a couple who goes on dates then," Victoria grinned delightedly, "we're also the couple who doesn't go through each others phone." She explained as she stood up swiftly and stole her phone back.

"Oh yeah?" Teddy asked as stood along with her and quickly grabbed her bag while he casted a look towards Lucius who was too captivated by his friend to notice that they were leaving. "Well, I want us to be a monogamous couple." Teddy mused playfully as he followed Victoria outside, she paused just outside the coffeehouse's doors the cool wind caused her escaped blond hair to flicker around her face and Teddy's heart jumped in his chest at her bewildered expression, had he said something wrong?

"I kind of thought that was kind of assumed Teddy" she explained softly, Teddy sighed relieved while he gazed down to Victoria and found that her eyes still held her confusion.

"I just wanted it vocalised," Teddy explained teasingly which caused Victoria laugh gently before Teddy tugged her closer to him and she naturally snuggled into Teddy warm side as they strolled across an almost empty campus towards the parking lot.

* * *

William stood motionless with his jaw clamped shut, biceps tensed, fist clenched tight by his sides and eyes hard as he watched Theodore fucking Grey steal his girlfriend. His rigid gaze was hidden by the naked skeleton of an old oak tree base and even the cold winter breeze couldn't simmer his hot hatred for the copper haired younger man. His erratic heart and huffed breaths were his only motions while his eager eyes examined Victoria for the first time in weeks, her slim legs where the only part exposed by her heavy winter coat and grandly exhibited by her heeled boots.

William watched as she laughed with Grey, her blond hair trapped in the long plate down her back, he'd never seen her arranged so precisely even her lips were coated in a pink gloss, she had changed herself for that deep pocketed distinguished dickhead. Wilke growled as the seemly happy pair strolled out of view, he pushed himself off the fat oak tree before he marched towards the Harvard Football team gym to liberate his frustrations. William knew he had to get Victoria back, he just needed to change his strategy.

* * *

Teddy sighed and glanced down at his rolex watch wishing that the hour was up so he could leave the oppressive lecture hall. He hadn't noticed it much before the winter break, but it seemed people had become much more unashamed when they stared at him directly. He sighed and ran a loose hand through his hair which caused two girls a few rows behind him to titter excitedly. He had slowly grown used to the gawks and prattle about him but it seemed ever since he and Victoria publicised their relationship through his unanticipated changed Facebook status to 'In a Relationship' the attention was multiplied by infinity.

"I think we'll cut it short today," the vivacious Lecturer called out, "I'll have some new articles online this evening for you all" he called out as he finished exuberantly.

Teddy grabbed his shoulder bag quickly as he hadn't taken out any materials for the speedy lecture since the professor put all of his slides online for his students. "_TEDDY_!" a girl called from higher up the lecture hall as he fleetingly slid out of his row.

Teddy exhaled slowly and turned robotically, his mother had thought him never to be rude when it wasn't completely necessary and the only example she ever gave for a good reason was if there was an insistent reported involved. Teddy had an expectation of an unfamiliar, make-up clad, somewhat physically attractive, frivolous girl and not all that astonishing he hadn't been far off, only he knew Beverley well thanks to Derek's meetings. "Oh hey Bev," Teddy smirked as he shifted to face the familiar girl, neither could deny that a lot of people checked out the unfamiliar pairing Teddy quickly shook it off but Beverley basked in it.

"I thought we could hit Starbucks together," Beverley explained, "if you're heading that way." She added suddenly when she spotted the mystified expression Teddy held.

Teddy chuckled and fixed his shoulder strap more carefully, "Well I'm not going to say no to much needed caffeine, sides I'm meeting someone there." He added rubbing his forehead absently while he realised Victoria would be a quiet while, since he got out of class early as he strolled towards the exit, Beverley followed eagerly as she casted a wide grin at Michelle who gallantly rolled her eyes at her friends fearless antics.

"I know what you mean last class of the day and all I want to do is curl up in front of the TV and snooze" Beverley explained animatedly as she wrapped her too thin jacket around her body, Teddy had most of the same class as Beverley and whenever the spoke she'd always drag on about how hard they all were, while Teddy actually enjoyed some of the classes.

"No hot date tonight?" Teddy teased as he smirked over at the tall girl, Beverley giggled shaking her head "No?" he chuckled as he held opened the main doors to the business building for her.

"It's only Tuesday," she reminded him flicking her perfectly curled hair out of her dark eyes, Teddy watched as the manicured brown curls fell down her back, "I mean really Tuesday sounds like a boring day of a date."

Teddy mused on the comment, "The day doesn't matter to me." Teddy pointed out truthfully.

"How is your girlfriend?" Beverley forced herself to ask. She'd taken Jason's advice and decided to wait it out for Teddy, with his good looks, money, power and charm he was worth it. "Take it you've a date tonight then" she teased half heartedly as she flickered her gaze away from Teddy.

"No date," Teddy smirked over at Beverley fondly, not many people had mentioned his new relationship but everyone had gossiped about it, "we're just hanging out."

"Your place?" Beverley asked as she tried to muster up a tone that seemed curious.

"Hers," Teddy smirked while he pulled out his phone glancing through his messages from Daniel and Ava as they crossed Campus to get the Starbucks.

"With her roommate there?" Beverley scoffed as she rolled her pretty blue eyes, "How romantic."

"She has her own place," Teddy pointed out lightly, before he examined the interior of the coffee house from afar since he hoped to find a short line. "It's too big for one person, not that she's ever alone. Her flat is like the designated hang out spot." Teddy chuckled as he remembered after practise yesterday, exhausted and sweaty he'd checked his phone to find several messages from Natalie and Damien from Victoria's phone boasting that they'd stolen his girlfriend for a girls night and he was forbidden to call, text or visit.

"Is she looking for a roommate?" Beverley asked actually curious now, she knew that Danielle was looking for a place for this term and she didn't care if it was a perverted ex-con or a slutty Irish girl.

"Nah," Teddy explained through a long sigh as he spotted the line of five people through the huge glass front of the coffee shop.

"Would you hold me a spot?" Beverley asked, Teddy glanced back at her puzzled, but found her as she frantically manhandled her handbag a battered looking box of cigarettes clutched in her spare hand. "You don't have to wait out here with me." She added when she glanced up to briefly as Teddy smirked at her amused while he leaned emitting comfort against the cool glass frame of the coffee house.

"I didn't know you smoked Bev," Teddy stated serious, she scoffed unamused as she still searched her bag now more carefully. "Here hand me the cigarettes while you have a prober look" She quickly tossed them over.

"AH HA!" Beverley declared pulling out a bright pink lighter as a man stepped out of Starbucks and earned a fright, Teddy burst out in laughter as Beverley held the lighter up higher in the air while the completely freaked out man side stepped her hugging his coffee close to his chest protectively. Teddy laughed harder and Beverley joined in reaching over to take her cigarettes back lingering a few moments as their hands touched.

"You should have like ten lighters in your purse from now on" Teddy declared over his softly chuckles, "for the safety of easily frightened pedestrians."

Beverley flushed as she yanked out a cigarette and placed it carefully in the corner of her mouth, "There is three already" she mumbled before she quickly lit her cigarette, Teddy laughed at her statement before he patted her shoulder lightly in a false concern and worry, "Hand bags are like black holes." Beverley hissed holding her courgette in her fingers before she nudged Teddy hard making him laugh at her weak push.

"Hi," Someone interrupted Teddy glanced over while Beverley smirked happily at him, she had made progress.

"Hey!" He smiled surprised eyeing her causal clothes, messy hair and natural looking make-up "You're out early."

"Not really," Victoria responded as she glanced between the pair of tall, beautiful teens while she pulled her winter coat closer to her curvy frame, "Hey Beverley." she greeted. The stylish, tall, brunette averted her happy gaze from Teddy's unruly hair to face the shorter girl then she quickly examined Victoria's form, her messy blond curls tied up in a horrible messy bun, any make up she badly applied had faded, her boots were last seasons and her coat had a tread loose by the hem.

"Hi Virginia," Beverley responded brightly extremely smug at her quick put down.

"Its Victoria," Teddy responded lightly laughing at Beverley ignorant behaviour.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Victoria smiled as she glanced at Beverley while she took a long drag of smoke, "want anything?" she asked, Teddy yanked open the Starbucks main door.

"I'll come with," He explained and sent a grin to Beverley who laughed at nothing in particular but knew it would irritate Victoria who's back was turned as the new couple quickly entered the warm coffee house.

The line was non-existent now and Victoria slightly stomped towards the barista, "Large Latte" she ordered as she yanked out her purse from her overly packed rucksack.

"Make that two," Teddy added and winked at the girl behind the counter.

"Seriously?" Victoria snapped strenuously, Teddy glanced down at her a broad grin played on his lips.

"What?" he asked as he slid his card across the table before he took Victoria's purse and slid it back into her loaded rucksack.

Victoria pouted but turned away from him and strolled over to the pickup area and watched as Beverley strolled in an ordered a small skinny mocha, Teddy teased her for getting an over-rated hot chocolate then she pouted prettily and batted her long lashes before the pair of them and their gleeful laughter joined her.

Victoria took the Latte that was made first and unhesitatingly drank the caffeine eagerly while the pair debated over the real differences between a Mocha and hot chocolate. "Look Mochas are really just hot chocolate for adults" Teddy finalised as he took his ready Latte and turning to face Victoria and only now noticed how distance she was acting. "You ready to go?" He asked as he spared a glance at Beverley who was instantly intrigued by the girl who made her mocha.

"Sure," Victoria nodded unhurried as she glanced at Beverley's uncomfortable-looking high heeled boots and short provocative winter coat.

"See you around Bev," Teddy smiled weakly and the brunette just waved lazily as Teddy took Victoria's spare hand in his and led her out of the coffee house. Victoria was quiet as they walked towards the parking lot. They had both driven to Campus today and Teddy knew he only had a few minutes before they would awkwardly separated to drive their respective cars to Victoria's apartment building. "Are you okay?" Teddy asked concerned then quickly squeezed Victoria's hand.

"Mathew rang earlier he said he wanted to go swimming today. Something about his guy friends being busy and the girls are too self-conscious to go, high school problems I guess. I kind of wanted to go, I haven't seen him in ages" Victoria explained gently, Teddy was at the shocked with the change in topics but quickly got over it.

"But we have plans," Teddy smirked and tugged her into his side, "I've got some romantic comedies that Tessa promises are good" Teddy explained happily as he gazed around the lot for Victoria's and Lucius's car.

Victoria paused just by the side of a random silver Mercedes, "Teddy I seen you flirting with Beverley, and then again with the girl in Starbucks."

"I wasn't…" Teddy began as he stepped forward slightly her hand held tight with his but Victoria interrupted him while her eyes flickered around the quiet parking lot.

"I don't really care if you meant to flirt or if its like a thing you're so used to doing you can't help it, but I can't deal with it," Teddy just stared wide eyed at Victoria bewildered his mind going a mind a minute at this sudden profession, "William did it all the time."

"I'm nothing like William," Teddy declared hotly dropping her hand slowly and stepped away from her bewildered, "Bev and I are just friends, and so what if I winked at that girl, she makes my coffees faster if I wink at her."

"Well, you winking at her makes me uncomfortable," Victoria muttered unhappily as she spun to face him directly, "I know what I sounds like, but Teddy I just can't deal with it right now."

"So do you want to hang out or not Victoria?" Teddy asked dumbfounded, Victoria exhaled slowly as her heart ricocheted in her chest from their first quarrel.

"Of course I do Teddy" she responded earnestly, her fingers quickly found her bun since she felt her hair become too lose and yanked it out of its hold, "I just needed to tell you that" Teddy watched as Victoria messy curls came free and wild around her shoulders and smirked, she was so different to the other girls he surrounded himself with, Beverley with her perfect curls wouldn't have ever told him off for flirting with other women.

"Your right to tell me," Teddy mused as he lent down and kissed her forehead fleetingly. "So we're a couple who don't flirt with other people, even if it is time beneficial" Teddy smirked playfully.

"We're also a couple with plans," Victoria grinned light hearted as she nudged past Teddy to get to her car, "see you at the apartment."

* * *

Victoria curled into Teddy's side as he napped during the rom-com, Tessa may have picked a good movie but Teddy hadn't the energy from his late practise last night and early training this morning to stay awake. Victoria glanced at the remains of their italian take away that Teddy mostly ate and cheap bottle of wine that she mostly drank, with an amused smile. Victoria didn't mind that Teddy spent most of the movie asleep, she was just glad he wanted to spend with her.

The movie finished in a huge passionate kiss and then the credits rolled with a beatific pop song, Victoria nudged Teddy softly and he woke with a start, "_Fuck_ is it over?" Teddy asked through a long yawn, "What happened to the puppy? And the crazy step mother?" Teddy asked confused blinking his blue eyes awake.

Victoria laughed lowly and slowly crawled over his legs and settled in his lap. Teddy was suddenly wide awake and alert as he watched as she leisurely leaned in and kissed him springily he allowed himself a few moments of her pulsating kisses before he groaned and pulled his head back, and stole his mouth away from her eager lips as he halted their kiss. "Want to sleep over?" Victoria asked alluringly as she slipped from his lap, Teddy suddenly missed her weight and warmth on top of him, he watched as she picked up their forgotten plates and glasses.

"I really shouldn't," Teddy explained as he glanced at his watch biting his lip, it was close to eleven.

"Teddy you practically fell asleep before the adverts were finished," Victoria laughed while she dumped the takeaway bag and the receipt. "I wouldn't be happy letting you drive so tired."

"You're not _letting_ me?" Teddy asked amused turning in the couch to stare at her better, "Do I have to ask permission to leave?"

"Maybe," Victoria giggled as she dropped the wine bottle to the recycling bin. "I mean like if you don't wanna stay you don't have to." Victoria explained with a quick shrug her green scrutinising gaze fell on Teddy.

"Oh no, wait a second. Don't get me wrong..." Teddy chuckled standing and walking around the comfy couch"I _want_ to stay" Teddy began but he was cut across by a jolly irish girl.

"Then do," Victoria smirked as she walked away from him and out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, Teddy sucked in a deep breath and followed her down the hall and stood at her bedroom's door.

"I want to take this, I mean us, slow" Teddy explained as Victoria kicked aside shoes, books and bras to make a clear path to the bathroom. "So I shouldn't stay."

"We can just _sleep_ Teddy," Victoria mentioned thoughtfully as she yanked her over one shoulder, "then we could go jogging together in the morning."

"You're jogging again?" Teddy curious as he stepped into the bedroom, Victoria hadn't run outside in Cambridge after she came back from Seattle but decided instead to use the university public gym where she met Damien instead.

Victoria shrugged "I thought I might start tomorrow,"

"Well, this has just increased the offers appeal," Teddy grinned and Victoria scoffed as she leaned against her bathroom's door frame "is breakfast included?" he teased as he sank his hands deep into his pocket.

"Complimentary coffee too," Victoria smirked Teddy laughed.

"I guess for my own safety I'll stay," Teddy explained, "but no funny business."

"By me? _Never_" Victoria declared through a grin while grabbed a pair of black shorts and a loose teeshirt for bed, "there's a spare toothbrush in the main bathroom" she called before she stepped into her bathroom and closed the door behind her .

Teddy returned to her bedroom and she still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. He quickly stripped to his boxers and placed his folded clothes on top of one of her dresser. Just as he began to examined her pile of books on her bedside table Victoria appeared, Teddy spun and soaked in her form with her messy blond hair loosely plated, exposed pale legs and bare shoulders both uncovered by her clothes and an endearingly nervous smile on her lips. Teddy hissed quietly at his sudden onset of attraction for his girlfriends appearance. "That's funny business" he declared which caused Victoria's eyes, which had lingered too long on Teddy magnificent bare chest, to jolt up to his face mostly his lustful blue eyes.

"What?" Victoria asked confused as she tugged at her baggy teeshirt, Teddy stared as the action caused fabric to undercover some of Victoria's braless breasts. "It's not like I'm in a lace chemise."

Teddy frowned as his dick twitched at the image she just put in his head. "You don't have to be," he muttered as she stepped across the room her eyes trailed his body again and for once Teddy enjoyed a girl stares rather than feel exploited from it somehow.

"If anyone doing any funny business it's you, Mr I'll just walk off my photo shoot and go to sleep in my designer boxers" She pointed out as she stepped over to one side of the bed while Teddy copied her actions on the other side.

"It's not like I can raid your closet for clothes to borrow," Teddy chuckled before he slid swiftly into the large bed after Victoria. This hadn't been where he thought their evening would end. "Are you going to read?" Teddy asked as Victoria slowly yanked 'Sense and Sensibility' from her cluttered bedside table.

"Sure, no_ funny business_ right?" Victoria smirked tauntingly as she crossed her arms staring at Teddy's masculine form in her bed longingly her book completely ignored on her lap, "Wanna read it to me?" she laughed playfully as she spotted his long glance towards the book before gazing back at him as she had hoped the teasing would earn a kiss, a long progressing kiss.

"Sure," Teddy grinned before he hastily jumped out of the bed and yanked something out of his jeans pockets before he climbed back into the bed, Victoria sat silent puzzled by his actions "What page are you on?" Teddy asked as he grabbed her battered book quickly and flickered through the books pages and quickly found the book mark, He carefully placed the book down before he slid his glasses on, Victoria heart stopped and jaw slackened at this latest version of Teddy.

"You have glasses?" Victoria asked bluntly while she shifted to sit on her knees so she could face Teddy fully appreciating this new attribute "You look," Teddy glanced up at her self-consciously, he never wore his glasses much around people because people always did a double take and before the strong football player that needed glasses was bullied for it in High School. "Teddy wow" Victoria grinned as she grabbed the book from his fingers and quickly casted it aside.

"Wow?" Teddy asked confused, he hadn't terrible eyesight but he needed glasses to read, watch T.V. and drive and usually he just used contacts but he had taken them out to sleep, Victoria laughed happily "You're going to have to explain that wow please"

"Teddy I don't know how but them glasses made you even better looking" Victoria smirked her finger trailing the frame of the black sleek glasses "Like you're obviously close to being flawless, even _you_ ave to know that but these glasses, _WOW._" She panted as she panted her lips. "Perfection" she declared and then make bemused face before she declared "Well as close as humanely possible." Then laughed as she flushed pink from her declaration but she couldn't find her embarrassed in this new stage in the getting to know Theodore Grey.

"But bad eyesight is a horrible," Teddy mused as his ego grew with every one of Victoria's compliments, her words meant much more than anyone else's. And he knew through her gaze she meant every word, she found the glasses as a pro not a con like he and all the people who taunted him in school had.

"_you_ in glasses is… WOW" Victoria laughed with a shrug as she forced her gaze away since she spotted he was slightly touchy with the attention. "Have you always needed them?"

"I was fifteen when my teachers noticed I was squinting at the white boards in school," Teddy nodded thoughtfully, "When Dad was informed it was like I blinked and I was in an opticians, the best of course," He explained with a quick eye roll, Victoria adored that it was half hidden behind his shiny frames, "My teenage 'Bad Boy' image and glasses didn't correlate so I got contacts, Mum hated it and it still freaks phoebe out when I take them out."

"Ever thought of a laser treatment?" She asked thoughtfully while she reached out to finger the blanket which covered them, "I've heard it's brilliant."

"I have thought about it _before_, but now after this response I think I might wear my glasses more often," Teddy grinned playfully as he reached for the forgotten book.

"Please do," Victoria whispered as she curled into his side happily, their bare legs brushed together and she hummed as Teddy wrapped and arm around her shoulders bringing them flush together so they shared warmth. "Secret glasses are definitely funny business Teddy"

"So is sleeping braless Victoria" Teddy countered which caused the accused to flush pink and tug the blanket over her chest while Teddy began to read Jane Austin's novel the amused chuckle not hidden in his narration.

* * *

Victoria slipped out side her building into the cool Thursday morning air while she stretched her arms high above her head. After she ran with Teddy on Wednesday she found the courage to start the routine up again.

Stepping down to the place where she and William had usually stretched together she started her stretches alone, her ear phones dangled from the inside of her thin navy long sleeved hoody as she gazed around the street while she decided wether to go to the park, running track or stick to the footpaths. The door opened behind her knocked her out of her thoughts and she spun around he greet which ever of her neighbours was up so early but the words froze in her mouth and her insides tensed, it was William.

"Morning" William deep tone greeted softly stepping past her towards his truck, his overly strong after shave lingered in the air around Victoria as he past and it left her in a state of distress, she'd never noticed how repulsive his small was before. "Don't forget to do you're calfs" he reminded as he yanked open his trucks door. Victoria glanced at him after she pulled herself out of her stupor and William just sent her a friendly smile as he threw his heavy gym bag into the rear bed of the truck then quickly jumped into the cab of the truck and took off.

Victoria released a breath she hadn't realised she was had held. His image danced in her mind over and over again dressed black jeans and a blue jumper he didn't look like he had staged this meeting, his hair was curly and blond as ever and skin was still it's ever freckled tanned state of prettiness. He didn't act they way Victoria had expected and it freaked her out more than anything. She swiftly yanked out her phone from the secure pocket of her hoody, the recipient answered it on the third dial, "The sun isn't even fucking up!" she grumbled.

"I seen William, I'll be at yours in like thirty minutes I'm running," Victoria explained, she only now heard how William appearance effected her, her voice was shaken and weak.

"I'll just run out to get coffee and muffins, I'll text Natalie too, she might be getting off the night time shift" Charlotte explained sleep still lingered in her groggy tone as she rustled around her bedroom "If I'm not back in time will I leave a key out?"

"Don't bother, its nice out this morning," Victoria explained as she shook out her body, "see you in a while."

* * *

Teddy rubbed his palm hard against his dry eyes as he drove towards Campus in Lucius's car, he had spent most of last night ensuring that he and Victoria had a great first date tomorrow and now he was absolutely wrecked but training wasn't optional so a lie in was impossible.

Teddy's heart jumped as it alway did when he seen curly blond hair, but this girl tied her curls in Victoria's signature messy bun while she stretched aside of the road, Teddy glanced at the apartment building behind the blond women and realised it was Charlotte's, he knew then that it had to be Victoria. Teddy had started to have that quirk of anticipation a lot during the day when he thought he spotted Victoria on Campus but it ended up just being another blond haired girl, he didn't know why he suddenly felt like that. As he drove closer to the apartment building he quickly pulled over even though he was already ten minute late for practise and Coach was going to give him a verbal beating for it.

"Victoria!" Teddy called loudly as he parked the car behind a Range rover, Victoria jumped slightly as she finished her stretches while she glanced across the road to find Teddy Grey as he gazed across the street to her a crooked smile lingered on his lips as he beckoned her over with two fingers, a huge smile appeared on her lips as she jogged over to him, they hadn't expected to see each other apart from their shared classes today.

"Morning" Victoria greeted softly. Teddy noticed that she was a little hesitant as she stopped to far from the car, and he was right Victoria was a little self conscious that she might smell bad and she knew she definitely looked worse for wear with her sweaty, pinked cheeks and exercise gear.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Teddy teased as he reached out through the car's window to curl a hand around her hot damp waist.

"Teddy I'm all sweaty and disgusting," Teddy chuckled at her and yanked her flush to the cars door and stole a quick kiss. Teddy ignored that the kiss tasted more like salt than Victoria because the way she blushed pink and sighed after their quick kiss was reaction enough to inflate his ego.

"What are you doing this side of the campus? We didn't run this way on Wednesday?"

"I wanted to talk to Charlotte about something," Victoria explained lightly then paused as she bit down on her lip. She didn't know why she was so unsure to tell him but fought against it and explained "I seen William earlier" she whispered her green eyes danced across his face to see any reaction, she quickly noticed that his happy smile fell into a frown and his hands twitched slightly.

Teddy pulled the keys out of the ignition calmly and pushed the door open, revealing his grey baggy sweat pants an elbow length tight black cotton jumper as he kicked his legs out of the car while he still sat "He has training." Teddy explained softly, as if he needed to justify why he'd be up this early.

"As do you," Victoria countered softly as she moved in-between his longs legs as he sat in the cars driver seat, his eyes caught hers concerned. "It was so fucking weird. I mean it wasn't weird it was normal which made it weird. I was stretching and then he came out of the building said good morning and then he reminded me to stretch my calfs before he just hopped into his bloody truck drove off. That was it there was no conversation or confronting. There was no weird stares or touches or shouting or scolding. _Nothing._ He was acting just like he was before we really got to know each other." Victoria explained breathily, somewhere during her rant Teddy stole her hands and continued to trace soft shapes on her skin, "It was like none of it even happened."

"Stretch your calfs?" Teddy asked puzzled after a few moments to reflect, "Is that some hidden message?"

"No," Victoria explained as she curled the escaped hair behind her ears, "I usually just forget to do that stretch."

"Normal or strange I don't like it," Teddy explained seriously Victoria ran a hand down the side of his neck to his shoulder where she squeezed comfortingly, "but I won't confront him until you give the say so," Teddy stated as he stepped out of the car.

"There is no need to get into a fight for nothing" Victoria pointed out softly, "If he touches me you have all the permission in the world to order Payne on him."

Teddy scoffed "I don't _order_ Payne," He chuckled loudly at the notion before he smirked down at Victoria, "besides I can handle my own battles," he explained tensing his biceps as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"Or take over mine," Victoria mused unhappily as she curled her arms loosely around his waist.

"You are my girlfriend and that makes your battles partly mine," Teddy explained as he ran a finger down her smooth neck sensually "Now as my girlfriend I think it's your duty to give me a real kiss before a hard mornings training."

"But Teddy…"

"I'm sure I'll show up looking far worst than you do now, wouldn't you not kiss me?"

Victoria posed as she faked thought about it for a moment while Teddy's smile grew in amusement, "I suppose I could force myself into a kiss."

"Great" Teddy grinned while he tightened his hold on the captivating girl in his arms. "Then I guess it's only fair that I return the favour"

The pairs lips barely touched when Charlotte's loud voice echoed across the quiet street "Inside now Ms SMITH, Natalie and Damien are on their way"

Teddy sighed unhappily as Victoria squirmed out of his hold, "I'll kiss you the minute I see you later." Victoria promised, contented that she didn't have to kiss Teddy all sweaty and smelly.

"Even if it's in the middle of a lecture hall?" Teddy teased, Victoria paused half way across the street as the dread sunk into her muscles from the thoughts of that much PDA, "I'll wait outside the building with some coffee" Teddy chuckled as he stepped back to Lucius's car, "But I don't care if the Dean is standing next to us you are kissing me like it's all you've been thinking about all morning."

"It will be!" Victoria called as she stepped onto the pathway beside Charlotte who tittered at them.

Teddy grinned wolfishly as he started up the car "See you at ten, beautiful."

"He's an every day Romeo" Charlotte laughed while the car tore down the road "Now come on, you need a shower or you'll stick up my apartment" Charlotte scolded as she quickly unlocked the front door.

"Oh shut up" Victoria muttered as she followed her friend swiftly stealing one of the coffees as they stepped into the lift, "You're the one who needs a shower, I can't believe you left the house without your hair styled" Victoria taunted playfully as she examined the ruffled mousy brown hair and jumble of clothes Charlotte had worn to do a coffee run.

"It was an EMERGENCY!" Charlotte squealed patting down her slept in braid, "You know the coffee guy still flirted with me," she grumbled unhappily.

"Yeah I don't doubt it," Victoria scoffed as she leaned against the lift's cool metal wall, "Cause you look like you're coming back from a one night stand."

"_Oh my god_" Charlotte hissed as she fumbled with her jacket and spilled some coffee in the meantime as the stepped out of the lift and over to her flats door, "Ironically that's where Jessica is right now"

Victoria laughed as the pair stepped into the messy apartment, "Does she ever sleep here? I mean whats the point in paying rent if you don't even sleep here?"

"Oh she comes by to sleep off her hangovers" Charlotte explained placing down the three coffee, "Now, want to give me a pre overlay of what happened before the loud mouth and the fashion queen comes up?"

"It's not that big of a deal…" but the intercom suddenly started to buzz before they talk and then they could hear Natalie's radio voice echoed into the room.

"To late anyway, I need to change and you need to shower. I have that dress I borrowed from you and Natalie is bringing boots for you since you're the same shoe size," she explained while she quickly unlocked the apartment front door for the pair who began to sing _'let us in_' through the intercom in a horrible high pitch repetitive tone.

"I could just go home and change before classes," Victoria mused as she sipped her coffee.

"We're getting breakfast together and hashing this out" Charlotte explained seriously, "Go take a shower, I'll leave the clothes on my bed for you"

* * *

Victoria stood between her friends, wearing a dress far to thin for this early in the year, a pair of Natalie's comfy brown leather boots and one of Charlotte's expensive knitted cardigans. Over all the outfit passed Damien's usual sharp remarks but he had spent over a half an hour to fix Victoria's straightened blond hair into a girl-next-door style which she had thought it looked like before he started to play with it.

"So have you kept your word?" Charlotte teased, Victoria casted her a look of confusion as she twirled the bracelet she had let her borrow.

"What?" Victoria asked confused as Natalie yawned wide as she stretched her arms high above her head and Damien stuck a finger in her mouth tapping her tongue causing the goofy pair to burst out in laughter.

"You told Teddy all you'd be thinking about this morning was kissing him."

Natalie froze mid-step "what's this?" she asked ruffling her freshly dyed bright red hair. "All morning we've been hammering out the William problem and we haven't even broached the new Teddy and Vicky relationship"

"There isn't anything to talk about" Victoria hushed, Natalie cocked an eyebrow at her short friend shocked while Charlotte smirked at the new revelation.

"Before with William you were more than forthcoming with the dirty details" Natalie argued, "and now we can't even talk about a kiss?"

"Things are different with Teddy." Victoria muttered and Damien awed animatedly as he fixed her blond hair over one of her shoulders patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Bullshit_!" Natalie argued as she fixed an amused gaze at Victoria, "If you're wearing my favourite boots you'll give me the damn details"

"I've got to kiss him when I see him," Victoria professed as she absentmindedly lifted her hand to curl her hair behind her ear but it was swiftly swatted away by Damien's quick fingers and strict gaze.

Natalie suddenly laughed loudly which caused the passer by to jolt left startled by the loud noise. "You got to Kiss Teddy when you see him?" Natalie uttered through a long breathily sigh, thinking about the sole heir to Grey Enterprises Holdings. "You should be happy you're allowed to kiss Teddy, let alone that you have '_got to_' this morning."

"You know she's not big into PDA." Damien added a little troubled with the small frown as it formed on Victoria's lips.

Natalie laughed, "Yeah well I'm not big into reality shows but guess what? Victor loves them and suddenly I've found myself voluntarily watching the crap," she explained hotly "When you're in a heathy relationship you have to be compromising. I know that Victor isn't fond of me crawling into his bed at 2am after work full of caffeine and buzzing with energy but he still wakes up for me. You do things you don't truly want to for someone if they matter enough to you"

"PDA isn't like that," Victoria started but Damien disagreed with her quickly.

"I remember when I was more like you on the PDA front, but then I met a guy and it didn't matter who seen or who was with us all that mattered was what we wanted." Damien explained "We grew apart eventually but that relationship got be over my PDA barrier."

"I don't understand how Teddy is so eager about it all anyway," Charlotte pointed out swiping a oat of lip gloss over her dry lips, "I mean before Victoria there weren't very many girls who lasted especially long. So what with him pushing PDA onto Victoria if she'd not keen on it to begin with. Shouldn't he be trying to keep close her not push her away?"

"You two just don't get it!" Damien sighed, "PDA isn't just about the two involved, Teddy is an exemplary desired moneyed man and Victoria you're an imported tempting entity. The two of you kissing publicly is showing the rest of Campus you're a commodity. Sure everyone knows that you're a couple since Teddy had said it and you admit to it when asked but kissing in front of everyone is showing it. And nothing breaks hearts more than solid psychical prove."

"Never thought of it like that," Charlotte mused, "I always thought people being so passionate publicly was uncivilised."

Natalie chuckled "Oh trust me some forms of it can be ignorant," she chuckled and Damien nodded while he dropped a sculptured arm over Natalie's thin shoulders. "So Vicky, you going to find some of that Irish courage?"

"You need to be drunk to have Irish Courage" Victoria sighed as she fixed the hem of her dress nervously as they came closer to the business building, "Is there such a things as American Courage?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, but I think it's an old huge carrier ship" Damien teased as the quartet turned the corner and found several groups of students hanging around the business buildings entrance awaiting the time before they were locked into a lecture hall for an hour or two. "Guess some normal courage is going to have to do this time." He admitted softly.

"Damn Victoria have a bit of backbone, it's only a kiss." Natalie encouraged.

"It's not only a kiss," Victoria hissed timidity as he spotted Teddy as he chatted zestfully with Daniel and two random pretty girls, it was a public kiss with Teddy Grey.

"Teddy isn't testing you," Damien rattled when he picked up on Victoria's calculated gaze towards her boyfriend, "He just wants you to kiss him."

"Do you know them skanks?" Natalie asked softly as she noticed the raven hair girls lightly finger Teddy's arm while the other downright batted her lashes at him as she giggled.

"I need public kissing advice," Victoria murmured as they walked closer to the building, "Like a thirty second lesson."

"With a kiss like this you're going to have to keep steady eye contact until you're actually kissing, no one else deserves your gaze except him," Damien grinned brightly.

"If someone says anything to you reply to them steadily but make it short, Teddy is the only think that matters here, he says something to you don't answer unless you have to. It's all about being mysterious and playful" Natalie explained excitedly.

"You're arms around going around his shoulders," Damien pointed out elevated.

"Or, you god grab hold of his shirt and drag him into a kiss," Natalie mused happily.

"Tug his hair" Damien added.

"Moan into his mouth" Natalie squealed.

"Make sure your body is flush against his the hold time," Damien hushed as they walked past a group of gossipy girls.

Teddy spotted Victoria and grinned, Victoria caught his gaze and didn't drop it just as she was told to do and Teddy's grin widened substantially.

"Kiss him slow Victoria, make sure he knows how passionately you want him and everyone else will know too." Charlotte advised, Damien and Natalie's faced dropped in shock at their friends good advice.

Victoria slowly stepped out of her friends safe ring of tranquility, her green eyes latched onto Teddy's amused gaze. The new girls stepped out aside as Victoria made her way over, the raven haired girl quickly dropped her hand and both of them looked vanquished at Victoria's appearance.

Daniel grinned brightly, "Victoria, nice to see you're still living." He greeted, it was the first time the pair had seen each other since Seattle but Victoria only had eyes for Teddy.

"Back at you cowboy," Victoria smirked her flickered fell onto Teddy amused lips before they jolted back up to his beautiful blue orbs.

"Hello Victoria" one of the girls greeted unhappy with the younger girls blatant disregard for her, "Teddy was just telling us how he smashed training this morning," she smirked with a giggle, "I'm shocked he's not playing for the Harvard Crimson's yet" Victoria ignored her firmly as she stepped into Teddy's personal space.

"Morning" Teddy murmured as he settled his hands on her hips.

"You said you'd bring coffee," Victoria murmured softly before she latched her lips to his in a leisurely kiss as she slowly snaked her arms around his shoulders tugging his hair mercifully then Teddy greedily tried to hasten the pace of their searing kiss his fingers squeezing her waist impatiently but Victoria held strong with her slow sensual soft kisses. A cheer was heard around them but Victoria forced the noise to the back of her mind as she trailed one hand down Teddy smooth neck over his strong chest and settle over his racing heart while her heart skipped faster at this new reality. Victoria slowly broke the kiss as her heart raced, she swiftly opened her eyes she found Teddy chest heaved and as he heavily breathed his minty breath carpeted over her face with his lids lazily still closed dazed.

Victoria turned to face Daniel, one of the two random girls stood shellshocked at what just happened in front of her, "Want to come with the gang to the cinema this weekend? We're going to see that new Sherlock Holmes movie, then we're hitting a new bar down town."

Daniel flickered his gaze from her to Teddy who had his heated gazed locked on Victoria, "Let's do it" Daniel chuckled as he bounced off the wall, "text me the details" he chuckled side stepping the pretty fan girl.

"See you man," Teddy muttered as Victoria gazed back at him, "So that is what all morning feels like huh?" he asked clearly amused.

Victoria laughed, "Imagine if you left me for a whole weekend" She teased as Teddy ran his fingers through her new hair style slowly appreciating how soft her golden hair was.

Teddy smirked wide, "I can only imagine" He whispered as he kissed her cheek, "Come on we've got class."

Teddy entangled their fingers together before he led them towards Charlotte who had waited for them outside the buildings main entrance, her wide-eye gaze towards the couple puzzled Victoria and amused Teddy. "What's up?" Teddy asked throughly entertained by her response, "Shocked she kissed me?"

"Well, I must say I didn't think the pair of you would be so public with you're little relationship," Teddy tensed embarrassed at the familiar tone, Victoria turned bewildered at the sudden intrusion before her heart stopped at the view. There in a grey suit and pale blue tie stood Christian Grey. "I suppose you wouldn't appreciate a dinner with your parents tonight as we're only here for the two days? Victoria you're welcome to join of course"

"Why are you here?" Teddy demanded a hot flush building up on his face as people started to recognise his father and the same star stuck expression Charlotte held was seen all around, but thankfully gave them a wide scope of privacy. "Didn't you promise to email if you were east side?"

"Ana thought you'd enjoy a surprise visit but we're here primarily for work. I've been asked to join some lectures for some educational Q&amp;A's while your mother is giving a lecture for the literary department." Christian explained as he spotted his son's distress, Teddy was silent since he unsure what to say and unhappy that his father was on his Campus. While Victoria fought with her emotions, she knew that this powerful man in front of her knew of the disgusting photographs that were taken of her and that she was in a relationship with his eldest and only son but he was seemly completely at ease with all that knowledge.

"We'd love to do dinner Mr Grey," Victoria answered for Teddy and just as the words left her mouth she started to worry it was an empty invitation on her behalf.

"I think you've been reminded far to many times that I'm just Christian to you Victoria" He taunted his intimidating grey eyes flickered over the pair playfully, "Now If I'm not wrong it's your economics lecture I'm crashing first, so how about you led the way." Teddy stepped over to his father and led him into the building knocked out of his state of shock and fallen into an apparition of his father's short presence in Cambridge as the stepped forward Charlotte latched herself to Victoria's side.

"When we got an email last week saying that Harvard would have a guest speaker in our department I immediately thought that someone from the McKinsey Boston group would be coming. But this is just something else, I'm so happy that all the lectures are open to business students for this, I think I'll go to them _all_!" Charlotte mused at rapid sped as she fixed her perfectly styled hair and pretty top into place.

Victoria laughed at her as she gazed at the father and son, they were the same hight while Teddy was slightly slimmer but their hair colour was so similar it was unmistakable that they were related. Their deep tones echoed around the quiet halls as they past gapping students, suddenly both of them turned to gaze back at Victoria with almost identical wide smiles on their lips, and while Teddy's eyes held passion, Christians held happiness, Victoria flushed and both men turned away their deep chuckled now echoed down the halls. Charlotte started to rant about how good-looking Christian Grey was about how his photographs didn't do him justice, while Victoria started to worry about the Dinner she agreed to attend.

* * *

**_Reviews are Welcome !_**

**So...  
What do you think William new strategy will be?  
And thoughts on Teddy's flirting or Victoria's concern?  
****But most importantly, what type of date will Teddy plan up?****  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

Victoria and Teddy sat together in the centre of a middle row, completely unconcerned to the fact that thee Christian Grey stood in the front of the room answering questions and debating economics with their class mates. Victoria had tried at first to pay attention at first but Teddy's bright iPhone screen caught her attention. He had his Facebook homepage open and in it there was several new uploaded photographs of their kiss, she see Natalie's name flash across the screen and scoffed at her friends indifference to her feelings on uploading photographs online, let alone her touchiness to PDA to beginning with. Victoria also knew most of the answers to her classmates questions, since she had a personal education with Grey's enterprise over the winter break.

"At this point do you have any questions to ask the room Mr Grey?" Their lecture asked nervously, a short balding man in his early forties but looks decades older than the tall handsome forty-nine year old aside him, he hadn't expected Christian to take him up on the offer and turned to the audience of students to start up a new topic.

"As a matter of fact I do," Christian explained as he stepped out of the wide podium mid-stage and everyone in the room hung on his unexpected words. Charlotte was nearly off the edge of her seat in anticipation of his question in hope that she would be capable to answer his question, Victoria laughed lightly under her breath at her friends' imbecilic behaviour.

Teddy had just selected a new profile picture of him and Victoria from the several uploads, in it they just smiled at one an other, it was just after their kiss. He smirked broadly at his choice while he slid his phone away as he glanced up, he found his Father's hard gaze aimed right at him and his heart stopped in fright. "Care to explain what could possibly be so interesting in that phone of yours Teddy?" Teddy's face went as red as ever as everyone turned to stare at him all at once, never had he been put on such a humiliating spot light, Charlotte laughed loudly at Teddy's petrified face which caused a ripple of laughter to follow.

"Shush" Victoria hissed to Charlotte who sobered up quickly when she noticed how Teddy was slightly alarmed under all the comical attention, Victoria swiftly slipped her finger through Teddy's and tried to bring him out of his tense panic. Teddy glanced at her nauseated and Christian picked up on his sons petrified state as he watched the interaction between the young couple.

"I presume that everyone here understands the fundamentals of currency and how I as a business man can use this to my advantage." Christian declared as he moved across the room and the packed room slowly tittered out and returned their attention to Christian, his eyes caught several students who had snook a glance at their phones each student held a light blush from his intense stare before he serious again and chattered about currency for an extensive amount of time where even their lecturer stole some notes glared at his father who hardly looked at him for the rest of the lecture.

Charlotte quickly apologised to Victoria since she started the laughter but Victoria swiftly ignored her, hurt at her friends stupid actions. "Teddy" Victoria whispered, the room had been so unusually quiet during all of Christian's speech she wasn't sure if she should even try to speak, but as the lecture progressed and the questions were getting more controversial students started to chatter amongst themselves about some of the topics, but Victoria was far more concerned with Teddy's stiff form. "Teddy" she muttered again slightly louder this time as she squeezed his tense hand but she still got nothing for him. "Theodore" she snapped a little too loud which earned a harsh sneer from Charlotte for distracting her, to which Victoria return with a swift kick aimed at Charlotte's designer bag which caused it to slide down the row a little before some of her belongings to fell out, Victoria gazed at Charlotte's shocked face guiltily before she turned to face Teddy again too angry to care about Charlotte's feelings and far more concerned with her mercurial boyfriend, Teddy gazed at the squabble between the girls confused before Victoria caught his bemused gaze. "Do you want to ditch?" Victoria exhaled relieved that he wasn't so stiff anymore.

Teddy glanced down the row students aside him. "We're trapped in either way," Teddy sighed as he lifted a hand to run through his copper hair irritatedly. "I just can't believe he did that" Teddy explained his hard gaze fell back towards the front of the room where his father sternly explained the differences between the lecturers favourite economic theory and his own.

"I didn't think he meant it to hurt" Victoria whispered her thumb caressed Teddy's hand slowly as they spoke.

"Victoria I said I was _sorry_" Charlotte hissed as she kicked her retrieved bag under her seat, Victoria just waved her off hastily not sacrifice the energy to face the beauty aside her, "Teddy I'm sorry for starting the laughing" Charlotte announced while she ached around Victoria's curvy body.

"You started it?" Teddy asked completely shocked and slightly hurt. He had presumed that they were friends, Teddy tightened his hold on Victoria's dainty hand. Charlotte paled slightly at Teddy's unanticipated response.

"Well, I laughed first, I mean your _Dad_ called you out for not paying attention in a lecture. If it had happened to anyone else you'd have laughed too." Charlotte argued instantly as she played with her pen.

"That's not the point" Victoria flared as she glared. Charlotte suddenly realised how hurt Victoria was and exhaled slowly as she searched her mind for a way to fix it. The three sat in silence as the lecture continued, Teddy played with Victoria's fingers absentmindedly, Charlotte took rough notes and Victoria came to the resolution she wasn't quiet as angry at Charlotte that she seemed.

"Can anyone tell me tell me when and how I begun my business?" no one raised their hands, even Charlotte was stumped since she hadn't had time to research, Victoria rolled her eyes and threw up her hand "Ms Smith?" People spun in the rows to gaze at Victoria since Mr Grey knew her by name, most faced forward again when they realised she was just Teddy's girlfriend.

"You were twenty-two, only two years after dropping out of Harvard after briefly attending it. You had a financial backer in a Mr and Mrs Lincoln, they sponsored you the unpretentious amount of hundred thousand dollars, which you have paid back ten times over. Your company was known world wide before your twenty fifth birthday and it hasn't got a equivalent competitor in the world market."

The room was silent for a moment as Christian Grey eyed Victoria's satisfied, "And how did you come across this information?" Victoria's mouth dried up as she peeked at glance at Charlotte who eyes widened with alarm, Victoria hadn't bothered to tell many people that she had a short internship with Grey Enterprises holding Inc.

Teddy sense what his father was doing; if Victoria admitted to the internship now his Dad would get her, the first freshman to ever have a internship with his company forced into a photograph to publicise his Harvard visit. Teddy fidgeted with his hair in alarm, he hadn't broached the paparazzi part of their relationship yet and he had told his father he would have by now.

"It's hard to forget _everything_ Teddy tells me," Victoria lied, Teddy glanced at his girlfriend entirely pleased with her quick thoughts, Christian chuckled thrilled at her sharp answer.

The lecture quickly slowed to a finish and students were asked to remain in their seats for a moment while a photograph of Christian was taken. The flashes from the lights irritated Teddy who turned to gaze at his iPhone again. "Over fifty likes," Teddy exclaimed and he quickly showed Victoria. "So some people actually like us together."

"Victoria.." Charlotte started up again as the room was excused and the voice of the chatter doubled as students jumped out of their seats or packed away their belongings.

"Look its fine, I'm over it" Victoria sighed while she turned to face her flustered friend, "I just thought that if something like that happened you'd be on our side, Christian could have just as easily called me out and I was have simply died in this seat from the that mortification." She explained softly as she dumped her things into her rucksack, "Imagine if he picked you to ask a simply question and you couldn't answer, then suddenly all the room started laughing and then you found out Teddy had started it. I'd be pissed at him instead." Victoria sighed ad ran quick fingers through her straightened hair, "It's been a weird day, you know with William and the kiss and now all this," She explained as she flung her arm in the direction of Christian who politely refused to any more photos.

Charlotte nodded slowly while she tried to understand Victoria's sudden onset of venom, "It was a reflex to laugh with the room was so serious and heavy." Charlotte excused, "Not to mention some first class loony rang me before fucking sunrise today." Victoria nudged Charlotte's narrow shoulder gently an amused grin played on her lips and Charlotte returned the smile.

Teddy broke over the girls, "If it had of happened to you Charlotte, I would still be laughing." Teddy explained sincerely which caused Charlotte to force a playful pout over her bright smile while Victoria rolled her eyes at them. "Hey you know if you're such a big fan you can come down and meet him" Teddy explained slowly standing while most of the rest of the room quickly flittered out of the lecture hall.

"Really?" Charlotte gasped as she jumped to feet excitedly bouncing in her high heels. "Oh my gosh, Teddy that would just be… _Wow_" she panted her gazed trained on Mr Grey.

"See that," Victoria stated at she grabbed her weightless bag and edged past Teddy her fingers trailed across his chest teasingly as she passed, "that was my reaction to your secret glasses," she whispered huskily into his ear before she trotted down the steps, Teddy chuckled and swiftly followed her down the lecture hall.

"Do you think he might answer a few of my questions, not have I have them ready yet but if he gave me a day to research some information I could come up with some really hard hitting questions. I could impress him and maybe get a chance to intern…" Charlotte rambled the whole way down as the trio stepped closer to the front of the lecture hall.

The lecturer shakily shook hands with Christian and left the room swiftly while he walked passed the three teens they noticed how the preparation on his forehead evident of his anxiety from Mr Grey's appearance in Harvard. Charlotte was in a state of shock from the older Grey's pure allurement not to mention his well known intelligences and wisdom in the area of economic intrigued Charlotte hugely. "You make a good lecturer Christian," Victoria admired when they stepped close enough to speak, "Even if you couldn't keep Teddy's attention." She taunted as he packed his briefcase.

"I have a feeling his distraction had something to do with you, didn't it Victoria." Christian chuckled as he patted Teddy's shoulder with his spare hand "Sorry for being so harsh, I didn't reckon the room would erupt like that."

"Whatever Dad," Teddy mused lightly as he turned to face Charlotte, "This is one of our close friends, Charlotte Thompson, she's very ambitious and quiet the genius in my books."

Christian held out his hand, "Pleasure Ms Thompson" He greeted, Charlotte quickly copied his action and shook his hand her smile profession but determined but her demeanour flatter when their hands touches and she realised she was actually touching the Mr Christian Grey.

"It's a great honour Mr Grey" Charlotte explained breathily, "I hoped to ask you some questions when if you would allow me to time to revise some, it just your appearance here in Harvard was quiet a shock." Taylor who stood by one of the doors chuckled lowly under his breath which Teddy picked up on and grinned at the aged man before he sobered up and glanced back at his spellbound friend.

"Perhaps you could get in contact with the Harvard Gazette editor, if you get on the team setting up my questions I'd be glad to answer them in my live interview tomorrow, Ms Thompson" Charlotte nodded blissfully at Christian's easy advise.

"My morning lectures were cancelled thanks to your visit Dad," Teddy accused lightly as he brought the conversation back to the unaffected peoples of his Dad's inebriated magnetism, "I was going to see Mom, you said she was in the literary buildings?"

"We're going to get a much needed Coffee. I'll see you later Christian." Victoria explained as she tugged the star stuck Charlotte's arm while she started at Christian Grey as he fixed his tie into place. "Since someone broke their word early."

"If you seen the line in Starbucks earlier you would completely understand," Teddy argued through some laughter before he turned to his Dad "Feel like a coffee? I'm sure Mom would like to see Victoria too."

"She's lecturing Teddy, she doesn't have time to talk," Christian mused as he ran a slow hand through his hair, "but I most defiantly have time for a coffee."

"Great!" Teddy cheered quickly while he slyly stole Victoria's bag strap and then her whole rucksack from her hold. "Feel free to tag along Charlotte"

"Oh no," Charlotte shook her head slightly panicked as she realised how much work she had ahead of her this evening, "I need to ring Natalie and get hold of the paper editors number and..." Victoria noticed the start of a long stressful rant.

"Why don't you ring Derek, if anyone has contacts with the Harvard Gazette it's him," Victoria smiled comfortingly while she rolled her shoulders now free from the weight of her bag. "I'll chat you later, kay?"

"Yeah, Bye" Charlotte smiled relieved then she mouthed '_Good Luck' _when Victoria glanced back at her as they them strolled towards the closest exit of the room. Teddy swiftly caught hold of Victoria's hand and squeezed. "Did you fly in this morning or last night?" Teddy asked as he turned to face his father.

"Last night, Phoebe is staying with friends." Christian explained as they walked through the cluttered hallways, people stared and chattered loudly as they past. Victoria's heart beat rapidly increased as people gazed at her and the way Teddy held her hand. "I take it this is all because of me?" Christian chuckled and Teddy joined in agreement.

"I'm guessing that the line to get into your next lecture," Victoria mused aloud when she spotted Derek as he spoke thoughtfully into his new high-tech Samsung phone while Sam, Danielle, Beverley and Jason stood around to him, they all looked like they hadn't tended to their hangovers very well this morning in their rush to come to one of Christian Grey's lectures, the next one was scheduled to start in a thirty minutes.

Derek pulled away from his phone from where Charlotte voice chattered on unconcerned with his lack of responses, he had spotted the two tall handsome powerful men as they strolled down the corridors of the Harvard business building while Victoria was being led aside them by the protective hold of Teddy's hand. The sight was greatly irritated Derek; Teddy who was born into a life of easiness and lushness just like himself managed to beat him in all the other aspects of life, good looks, strength, intelligence, charm, family life and women. Derek exhaled slowly as the trio edged closer, he hated that Teddy was born into to a huge successful business, Derek's dream while his family were in the gambling scene. Teddy sent a rapt wave to his group of friends but didn't waste any of his fathers time with introductions, they all waved or nodded in return happy with the greeting, and Derek played along. Needless to say the sneer Derek sent towards the celebrated family after they past wasn't anyway friendly and Sam wasn't exactly impressed with his best friends unexpected behaviour toward their friend.

"Phoebe sent me a message saying she's been having more headaches" Teddy explained tactfully as they stepped into a spartan part of the hallway, Christian nodded carefully. "It's just a stage right?"

"Ana brought her to one of the best neurologists and everything seems to be fine, just hormones raging no doubt." Christian explained uneasily, "But the headache have been causing Phoebe to act out even more." Christian murmured, he wanted knew that Victoria herself had been on the receiving end of one of Phoebe's outbursts.

"Bet you Darcy is just loving that," Teddy chuckled as he held the door open wide for both Victoria and his father. Christian chivalrously allowed Victoria to go first and watched amused as the pairs fingers found themselves entangled once again as soon as they were in back within each others space. "Where will we be going for dinner later?" Teddy asked quizzically, he hadn't spent much time out on the town for dinners to advice anywhere extraordinary.

"The Charles Hotel, we have reservations in Henriettia's table. It's where we're staying and I've only ever heard good things about the chef."

"Oh really? One of my friends is trying to get into the Harvard dorms and she's been staying in Hotel Commonwealth on Kenmore Square. Apparently the Charles hotel is hard to get reservations this late in the school year."

"And thats why I'm thankful for Andrea magical powers," Christian joked as he examined the way Victoria and Teddy's stayed with each other's personal space as they walked. "So you two seem a lot closer." He teased wondering if Victoria was aware he knew of the pairs carefree relationship and if she could taunt her a little.

"Stop trying to play it cool Dad, Vicky knows you helped me with the flower petals and the champagne," Teddy explained softly whir he friendly nudged Victoria as the stepped down the pedestrian street towards Starbucks.

"I never thought that the powerful intimidating serious business man, that the enchanting Mr Christian Grey would be in possession of a hidden romantic side" Victoria taunted, Christian chuckled as she promptly flipped his plan over.

"Well, Anastasia all but demanded it," Christian explained as he chuckled, "and in the end I found it exhilarating to dote on her, I still do."

"I bet he had some secret jazz band or art exhibition he's bringing Mom to after our dinner," Teddy explained enticed by his father's firm love for his mother, "It works both way though" Teddy pointed out thoughtfully, and Victoria glanced at the pair intrigued.

"Of course, Ana arranged for us to have a zero gravity flight which was invigorating to say the least" Christian mused as he shook his head as the memories flooded into his mind.

"I heard people get sick on that all the time," Teddy explained excitedly "But neither Mom and Dad were that weak stomached" he stated proud as he patted his Dad shoulder heavily.

"It would take something a little more lurid than that to turn our stomachs Teddy," Christian chuckled as they reached the edge coffee house, Taylor quickly stepped over and interrupted the easy conversation.

"I would prefer to get the coffees myself Sir. Payne is on Campus" Taylor explained as he glanced seriously over to the packed Starbucks, "Just rowdy students wanting pictures" He explained his dark eyes stared into the coffeehouse.

"Of course Taylor," Christian nodded as he stepped away from the entrance of Starbucks and towards a set of polished benches.

Taylor swiftly turned and walked towards the Starbucks. "But he didn't ask for my coffee," Victoria murmured softly to Teddy.

"He knows it," Teddy grinned brightly, "the security team knows almost everything to do with us and people who are close to us."

"What? Why?" Victoria explained embarrassed her cheeks turned bright pink to the amusement of both Greys.

"Safety measures" Teddy explained weakly, "See all this was in my speech" he murmured as he bit down on his lip, Christian settle on the bench and he flicked through his emails while the pair chatted quickly standing aside him.

"So they know everything about me?" Victoria asked hotly Teddy gazed down at her cautiously, "Like which hospital I was born in? And where I went to Pre-school, Primary school and Secondary school? Do they know about ex. boyfriends and old friends?" She paused and Teddy nodded slowly his blue eyes held a doe like expression, "What about William do they know everything to do with him?" Christian glanced up and noticed how pale Victoria had become, how her fingers shook by her sides.

"No," Teddy explained, "well truthfully one of them does since one of them sorted it all our for us, but I don't know which of them it is and I have no regard to find out which it is" Victoria's eyes widened from the shock of it all, it all seemed so easy for Teddy to say but it was all so heavy on her mind.

"Teddy that that is entirely private, people shouldn't be allowed to know any of that about me unless I tell them." Victoria muttered as she curled her hair behind her ears frazzled. "It's an invasion of my fucking privacy."

"Its freedom of information," Teddy murmured slightly hopeless but he couldn't break his eye contact with Victoria's astonished eyes to plea wordlessly with his father for help.

"Teddy I'm not American," Victoria snapped as she held he palms up confounded, "I'm Irish. And never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would have boyfriend who felt it somehow _necessary_ to look into my background. Like really Teddy what could I possibly be hiding?" Teddy stood speechless and stumped while Victoria slightly trembled as adrenaline spread through her body from the shear overwhelming emotions flooded her.

"It is a standard activity in our home Victoria" Christian explained seriously, it broke the rigid spell between the teen on both gazed down to the older man, "The background on you was done before you two even met, it begun the moment you got accepted into Harvard and were going to be sharing lectures with my son." The hurt in Victoria's gaze didn't waver "The protection of my family is more important than anything to me, surely you understand that."Victoria exhaled slowly, she logically tried to make sense of it all.

"So you don't actually know any of the research on me? And I take it was satisfactory cause I have a feeling if it wasn't I wouldn't have actually made it into Harvard." She declared lightly.

"I know quiet little about most of Teddy's university life, this is his time to be independent, and I trust my security team." Christian explained seriously. Teddy sighed as he ran a fast hand through his dark copper hair, Victoria watched as his hair stood at odd ends of his head which caused him to look adorable.

"We're not completely oblivious of your report Victoria but realistically what do you expect I brought you to Seattle do you think I wouldn't have to disclose who I was bringing into my home?" Teddy explained carefully as he steadily reached out and stole her hand, his gaze fell to Victoria's cold fingers for moment before she spoke and distracted him.

"Disclose?" Victoria scoffed, "You're bloody paranoid." she declare as she tugged her hand away, her emotions haywire as she started to feel faint. Taylor swiftly stepped over and held out the extremely hot coffees. Victoria in her moment of hopelessness gazed to Taylor in hope the aged ma would give her some steady comfort only to noticed for the first time Taylor couldn't catch her gaze, "_Oh my god_" she hissed as she squeezed her eyes closed as she wished she could teleport.

Christian quickly followed Victoria's realisation of Taylor's knowledge and exhaled sharply as he examined her distress grow. "Victoria, Taylor is my security and he is very professional with everything he has dealt with." Christian explained as he jumped off the bench but it was too late.

Victoria's paleness became apparent to Teddy also and as he swiftly reached towards her comfort her but she spun on her heel and vomited her breakfast on the manicured Harvard green. Christian's low curse was heard over Victoria's retches. "_Jesus_," Teddy hissed and he quickly grabbed hold of her long hair then tugged it out of her face but she was already finished. Victoria swayed as she stood straight and faced the two men, her eyes pinked and skin flushed from her episode. "Victoria I really don't know much more than you have told me." Teddy promised as he grabbed the napkin from Taylor and cleaned her lips, "Only the team knows the details of the report, and they know things about me they and I both wish they didn't have to." He explained as he crumpled up the napkin and shoved it into his pocket "Taylor has been a loyal employee for decades, he's part of the Grey family. We trust him with our lives" Victoria's eyes jumped up to Teddy's blue eyes at his last statement, he panicked unsure what the mystified expression meant " I promise never to ask for your report" he declared "Victoria, it's just a stupid safety, until I was seven I didn't know people lived any differently"

"VICKY are you alright?" a high pitched girl yelled as she rushed over. Victoria glanced over dazed and found Paige as she ran towards their little group. Victoria's stomach flopped as she wondered what the social climber wanted, she assumed the girl wouldn't ever approach her unless Charlotte was with her. "Did you get sick, oh my god you're not _pregnant_ are you?" the girl hushed too loud not to be unheard by students as they pasted by already intrigued by the girl who got sick near Mr Grey's shoes. Paige quickly started to pat Victoria's back a little too hard to be anyway comforting as she batted her eyelashes at Teddy while Christian sent his nineteen year old son an alarmed stare at the new girls exclamation. "Or did you go with the first string Football team to that Aussie BBQ last night? I heard they all have food poisoning" Paige jabbed, Victoria realised Paige purposely tried to hurt her new relationship when she strutted over, she only mentioned the BBQ because William no doubt attended and a pregnancy scare can ruin a new relationship before it even gets started.

"Leah, Right?" Teddy asked and Victoria's heart swelled, Paige turned and batted her long lashes at Teddy, as she fixed her unappealing thin frame towards him. Taylor handed Victoria a bottle of water and a napkin which she eagerly accepted as she watched the interaction between Paige and Teddy as she chugged the bottle of water earnestly.

"Paige actually," She corrected brightly as she flicked her long photo shoot ready hair over her slim shoulder, "its all right, after all you met Leah and I the same night so mixing us up isn't something I can hold against you."

"Well, we've got this under control." Teddy stated seriously and Christian stepped towards Victoria and took the bottle from her unsteady fingers, Paige glanced at Victoria who had just thanked Christian and was on the receiving end of one of his wide smiles. Paige whispered 'bye' before she stomped off forlorn and irritated. "Victoria I'll bring you to your apartment."

"I'll have Payne start on that mess" Taylor explained as he examined the retreated noisy girl while she chattered louder on her sleek phone.

"What mess?" Victoria asked weakly while she crumpled the napkins in her sweaty palm.

"The rumour mill," Christian explained as he too eyed the girl walk out of view, "you're connected to the family now, the papers catching a rumour that you might be pregnant wont be good for anyone."

Victoria laughed as swiftly sat on the bench since she still felt slightly lightheaded, "Who would be interested in me?" Victoria pointed out humorously.

"I thought you said you were explaining all this to her?" Christian asked Teddy bewildered his eyes wide while Teddy's shoulders tense at the accusation.

"Well, I didn't get around to it when we got actually together and it's not even been a week since then" Teddy explained fiercely as he stir stepped to sit aside Victoria.

"Tell me what?" Victoria asked exhaustedly as she slumped onto the bench, "There is more than the Private Investigators and a security team of people knowing about my revolting sex habits?" Christian tensed for a millisecond at her openness to converse about it then casted it aside since the girl was ill and overwhelmed.

"Only the four of us know about what were really in the photographs Victoria, and nothing wouldn't change our opinion of you," Christian explained sombrely, indicating to himself, Teddy and Taylor, "a person's private life is private."

"That quiet hypocritical" Victoria argued through a heavy breath as she checked her hair quickly for vomit.

"We don't use the information we find, we are only ensuring the safety of the Grey household and businesses" Taylor explained seriously, his phone started to ring and he answered "Payne" … "a media cluster?" … "No we can handle it," Taylor hung up abruptly and turned to face Mr Grey.

"That girl went straight to the Boston Herald, we are expecting people to want a verbal comment on it." Taylor explained seriously sliding his phone back into his pocket "We're hoping to change that"

"We'll give them a photo too, and hope they all back off," Christian explained and the two men started to argue quietly about strategies while Teddy cursed under his breath and kicked a rock.

"What does that mean?" Victoria asked gazing at Christian's back puzzled, it was appreciated that she was being left out of a conversation all of a sudden.

"It means that that bitch Paige spilled the pregnancy rumour or worse to the newspapers before Payne had time to get it under control and now we have to resolve it before it gets completely out of control and Dad's suggesting we have a photo taken and I'll give a short statement declining the horrid accusations on my suddenly discovered girlfriend." he murmured as he run a hand through his dark copper hair.

"So what we're going public?" Victoria asked confused, "Again?" she joked drily and Teddy scoffed out a laugh.

"It'll be world wide news immediately, you'll be known as Theodore Grey's first official girlfriend the Irish Harvard student. You sure about this?"

"Well, we are together," Victoria pointed out, she found courage deep within her since she knew Teddy needed her to get over this one hurdle and then hopefully they could be happy. "Unless you don't want the _whole_ world to know"

"Facebook is my personal world and you're on spotlight there, I didn't want you to be stuck on a pedestal in the public world."

"You on the pedestal with me?" Victoria grinned as she rubbed her tummy the sharp pains faded slowly.

"Yeah," Teddy sighed as he slid down the bench to be as close to her as he possibly could, "Vicky the public is mean. Dad has managed to keep Phoebe out of it as much as he can because of that, people can be harder on women than they are on men."

"I'm sure your Mom can give me pointers, your Dad dragged her into the spot light soon after her University graduation. So what if I'm three years early and in an age of rapidly growing technologies and cyber-bullying, I'm not someone who sends hours flicking through her Facebook account worried I wont get enough likes or comments or whatever and I don't think I've ever voluntarily gone on a celebrity gossip site."

Teddy sighed while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged Victoria deep into his side "And I think that thats brilliant, you are brilliant"

"I'm still freaked out that Payne knowns everything about me, and Taylor too."

"It freaks me out sometimes too," Teddy murmured "But it gives my Dad an anchored confidence that his family is safe so we all put up with it."

"I just don't see the point of it, sure your family is seriously wealthy and Christian owns and runs one of the most profitable businesses in the world but what do you need so much security for?" She sighed as she loosened her hair from behind her ears.

"Apart from the fact that it gives us our own version of privacy, it stops crazy people from becoming part of our life's. It's important to have it, before I was born my aunt Mia was kidnapped for ransom without Taylor God knows what would have happened to her." Teddy caught the startled expression on Victoria's features, "It was over two decades ago and nothing as serious has happened since, Dad has been shot at a few times but he wears a vest in public now and bullet prove glass is used at any public evens. My bet is that the second lecture today will be scanned for weapons." Teddy mused lowly.

"But your Dad is one of the good guys, Eco-friendly power is one of the majorly progressing departments within the company."

"Yeah but what about the huge oil companies he lowering business for and in the last few years he has been gotten serious about procuring a cigarettes ban. No one else is strong enough, or stupid enough in some peoples opinions to make a stand against the Tobacco companies." Teddy sighed squeezing Victoria's shoulder. "Dad has enemies" he stated seriously as he gazed down at her, her Green eyes understanding that everything he told her was in trust.

The teen were silent for a long while Christian spoke secretively to someone on his phone, "Should I apologies for overreacting?"

Teddy shook his head "No, you're not from this world. Even Lucius had a fit when he realised how deep the security team goes sometimes"

"Do I even want to ask?" Victoria mused as she caught the prospect of a humorous story, Teddy sighed remembering how horrifying and humiliatingly it was when Payne barged into his hotel room during a summer vacation when he was only fifteen because he thought Teddy was in pain while in reality Payne barged into a horny teenager masturbating.

"No you really don't." Teddy murmured as he lent over and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "How are you taking all this?"

"I'm slowly getting over it" Victoria chuckled "The next time I watch Princess Diaries I'll empathise with Mia when she runs away from her grandmother after she tells her she's a princess" She murmured and Teddy chuckled

"I'm not royalty" Teddy laughed brightly, captivated with how easily she could turn around situation.

"Not in paper" Victoria argued, as she thought of his massive house in Seattle, the security team and vast power his family held in the business world.

"How about we head to your apartment, Mom can wait till later." Teddy smirked.

"I can go back myself Teddy," Victoria murmured as she reached for her rucksack which lay forgotten by the foot of the bench, "go see your mom."

"You kidding, and give up this chance to pamper you?" Teddy scoffed as he caught her baffled gaze, "_Never!_" he announced loudly and playfully, she laughed at him.

"Sounds like you just want to laze in front of the TV," Victoria taunted and Teddy wagged his eyebrows at her innocently. "Was training hard this morning?"

"Yeah, but I don't just want to laze in front of the TV, I want to laze in front of the TV with you." Teddy smirked smugly as he took a huge sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. "Let's do it, I'll drive your car"

The couple stood happier as if the earlier banter was forgotten "Are you going somewhere?" Christian asked intrigued as Teddy picked up his own bag.

"We're going to lay low at Victoria's place, text me the time and details for our dinner later?"

"Sure" Christian nodded as he glanced a this own watch to see how much longer he had till his next lecture, "Feel better, and see you later" he smiled sincerely. Teddy nodded and Victoria waved her 'goodbye.'

When they were out of eyesight Teddy tugged out his phone, "He'll be thinking about it all day if I don't just tell him," Teddy muttered typing a quick text. "You don't mind if I comfort his mile a minute mind bring do you?" Teddy asked showing Victoria the message.

'_The rumour is a 100% impossible dad, we're not there yet._'

Victoria blushed through her laughter, "You want to tell your dad we're not having sex? You know parents usually don't believe us when we tell them stuff like that" She taunted as she flicked her hair over her shoulder easily Teddy watched mesmerised as she moved.

"Payne will have informed him of my sleep over on Tuesday, he'll be texting me to quench his curiosity by lunch" Teddy explained while he dumped his arm over her shoulder and his finger played with her golden hair.

"You can tell him Teddy but for the love of God if you tell him when we _start_ having sex I'll have to get you into counselling or something" Victoria stated teasingly.

"I've already had therapy," Teddy explained cheekily, "After the sudden fandom at age fourteen I went, actually I don't remember if I was in therapy before that for my anger but I remember I started to go a lot more around that time."

"Well, if you tell him when we start messing around _I'll_ have to start going to therapy" Victoria giggled before she nudged his side softly and Teddy just used this to hold her closer.

* * *

Victoria stood in her bedroom across from the full length mirror distraught, Damien was out with Kevin and didn't answer his phone; the one person she trusted most with fashion was busy and she stood in a dress that she wasn't sure about, and Victoria knew for sure what she would be in papers or magazines or online somewhere tomorrow morning. Everyone was busy, Charlotte was too distracted by the huge interview she'd become in charge of to give any good advice, Natalie was working and boy genius Mathew didn't have an once of knowledge when it came to women clothes.

Victoria decided on the elegant navy strapless knee length dress she wore to the Kildare races last year with her girl friends, the fabric was soft and shone slightly in the Irish spring sun, she didn't know if it was in style any more of if it suited a late dinner, but all her old clothes were too casual and all her new clothes were mostly for college, the office or far too provocative. Her dress would have exhibited her tan but any evidence on her skin of her time spent on the Mediterranean coast was long gone thanks to the cloudy weather in the Boston area and Victoria hated how her ashen freckled skin lay against the abundant dusky colour of her dress.

The apartment's intercom buzzed and Victoria jumped out of her fixation then grabbed her stylish cream peacoat and tall slingback beige heels, the intercom buzzed impatiently and she rushed to click the audio button to contact to who ever was outside the buildings main doors, "Who is it?" Victoria asked her voice weaker than her usual radiant tone as she was still jittery as she slid on her heels but thankfully her confidence flourished from the new height.

"Are you serious?" Teddy's amused tone answered after he clicked down on the alternative receiving button too hard almost as if he was jittery too, "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Just a handsome prince charming," Victoria laughed while she slipped on her coat, "I'll be down in two minutes," she explained as she spun from the intercom and snagged her striped navy and black clutch. She keyed in the alarms tricky code before she fled from the safety of her apartment and jumped into the lift. Her peaky appearance attacked her agains in the lifts reflective glaze. Her long hair was curled into immaculate curls for the first time since she moved to America, most of her blond curls were settled on her shoulders but her long fringe was pulled aside in a loose french plated to show off her face.

Victoria gazed at her red stained lips before the door dinged and her reflection disappeared into the walls of the apartment as the entrance of the apparent was revealed. Never before had Victoria spent so much time on her appearance and never before had she felt more anxious about how other people would see her, especial the two adults who had already seen her without make-up, hungover or worst. She stepped out of the lift slowly, her sling backs clicking on the hard floors, she seen the outline of Teddy's body and some of her distress fizzled away.

Teddy stood by the railings as Payne sat patiently in the black SUV, after the rumour situation this morning Payne and his father felt the more personal security was necessary and for once Teddy didn't mind Payne's babysitting duties. Teddy heard the soft clicks of high heels and turned to find Victoria, the hem of her navy dress was the only thing her light coat gave away, Teddy smirked as she pushed the heavy doors opened. She stepped out into the cool Cambridge evening, her tidy curls floated around her shoulders her eyes were bright with excitement but besieged worry, she looked brilliant, but in Teddy's mind she almost always looked brilliant. "You look beautiful," He announced as he quickly stepped over and kissed her greedily, her red lips too intoxicating to ignore.

"Teddy," Victoria scolded as she reached to wipe the trace of lipstick from his mouth as he grinned widely at her "Make-up isn't kiss proof."

"Then try to make yourself less irresistible and I'll stop," Teddy grinned happily as he puffed out his chest, and Victoria giggled at him.

"I like your suit" Victoria mused as she ran a hand slowly down the arm of his dark navy suit and Teddy submersed in Victoria's eager eyes, the thin chestnut tie made his hair seem more copper than brunette and the navy made his bright blue eyes stand out. "I thought you said you didn't have one?"

"It was bought especially, Payne to the rescue" Teddy teased as he stool her slim arm and led her down to the SUV.

"I thought it was the prince who did the rescuing?" Victoria teased right back, "Maybe I should be dating Payne."

Teddy scoffed spurn, "You'd have no fun, Payne's idea of fun is scanning through millions of photo's of me. Actually I think you might be barking up the wrong tree," He explained seriously as he yanked open the back door for her, she caught his blue eyes and noticed the jealous humourlessness within them.

Victoria just laughed at him as she slid into the SUV, Teddy eyes caught sight of her high shoes and wondered if she found a way to match their height and doubted it since she was so miniature. "Hi Payne" she greeted brightly, "Teddy tells me you've had you're work cut out for you today."

Payne turned to gaze at the pretty young women as Teddy slid into the SUV and Teddy's stern glance etched him on "Nothing more than I would after one of Teddy's crazy nights out in Seattle, Miss."

"Is that so?" Victoria asked amused, Teddy glared lightly at Payne who chuckled

"But I must say the night you joined him in that burlesque club it took myself, Taylor and Sawyer to settle the media demand afterwards," Victoria flushed red and Payne quickly faced the road as he sped out onto the quiet residential street. "But all in a nights fun Miss Smith"

Teddy chuckled and slid his arm around Victoria's shoulders "Stop teasing Payne you know the worst time of all was when started to well on the high school football team."

"Don't remind me, I just hope that Harvard deems you useless and I don't have to monitor your photos while you are throw weak and publicise your bad footwork all over again." Victoria burst out in girly laughter while Teddy stiffened unsmiling "He used to think he was King of the castle back in Seattle, all because he could throw the ball half decent." Payne admitted brightly.

"Oh shut up Payne," Teddy muttered as he rubbed his forehead, it was ties like this he wished he had more of a profession relationship with Payne like his father had with Taylor, "Obviously Harvard has seen something in me or they would have kicked me out of training already."

"Being late never helps" Payne added quickly, Teddy exhaled through his teeth at his securities quick chastisement.

"I forgot how much I loved our get togethers." Teddy announced sarcastically while he glanced out the tinted windows.

Payne glanced back at the pair of teens, "I knew you missed me." Payne taunted and sent a quick wink at Victoria who laughed louder at the pairs antics.

"Oh my god" Teddy murmured as he ran a hand through his hair irritatedly.

"Feeling less nervous Miss Smith?" Payne asked smoothly his wide grin could be seen through the mirrors.

"Million times over, thanks" she responded which caught Teddy off guard.

"You're nervous?" he asked astonished while he turned slightly to face her better.

"Of course I am"

"But you know my parents, you spent Winter break at my home"

"Sure, but we never went out to a fancy dinner, or had to make statements or take photos or do anything so public before."

"We were out publicly all the time" Teddy argued gingerly.

"But there was no photos taken" she countered easily.

"I would beg to differ" Payne chuckled lightly from the front seat, Vicotira had forgotten it was his job to monitor all the photos of Teddy deciding which were acceptable and which weren't.

"You really never get suck into the novelty of celebrities do you?" Teddy mused.

"No," Victoria responded seriously, "Well I follow economics a lot but there not people it's companies and stuff. Besides the people who I would follow are all stuck back in Europe"

"Victoria, everything I do outside my home is monitored by someone, usually Payne. But with people having camera phones and because I'm so connected to the Grey enterprises my photo gets taken a lot more that it should. I mean there was daily page in The Star dedicated for my family over Winter break, it's down in black and white that I was seen on multiply occasion with pretty blonds over the winter break taking in some of the Seattle tourist sights. The page is gone now from the Star but that's because both Phoebe and I are back in school and Harvard has a great system in place for the ban of reporters on campus." Teddy explained as they drove closer to the Charles Hotel.

"So what then after tonight my face is going to be along side you in the tabloids?" Teddy squeezed her shouldered carefully "How do you live like that Teddy?"

"Your face wont be blurred from now on but you have to understand that only photo's Payne allows to pass will be used, like when we were on top of the space needle, there were a several photo's taken of us and the only one used was of me gazing at you while stared down into Seattle City, but you know we sat there for ages drinking, and none of them photo's made it through, any photo's which could bring down the image of the company or myself wouldn't pass by Payne's inspection."

"Why don't people leave you the fuck alone?" Victoria asked irritatedly.

"It's the worst in Seattle," Teddy explained while he used his spare hand to trail down Victoria's flushed cheek, "Its where the company is based and where my home is. I haven't really been big enough news over here for the papers to care."

"But the bottom line is I'm just a tag along, people wont bother me unless I'm with you?" Victoria asked softly, Teddy stomach dropped as Payne slowed to a stop outside the hotel.

"Well, Yeah. But Victoria I don't think that's a good enough reason…"

"Okay then" Victoria smiled while she slid to her door "Let go eat"

Teddy sighed relieved and once again confused by the little blond aside him and he climbed out of the SUV after her "That's it? No more cursing and questions?"

"I should have told my Mom that my photograph was going to be in the newspapers huh?" Victoria laughed as she stole Teddy's hand.

"You think it'll make it to Ireland that fast?"

Victoria laughed, aware that Payne passed the keys of the SUV to a man as he followed them inside, "Irish student catches the eye of multibillionaires son, Oh I'll be in the some Irish magazine no doubt" She laughed again "No doubt people from my old secondary school with be bursting to give interviews about my teenage years, 'Vicky? She was just the know-it-all who loved party too much and show off,'" she mimicked a voice that soundly scarily similar to Beverley's.

Teddy laughed, "Almost matches mine 'Teddy Grey? Sure he just likes to punch hard and party harder,'" He chuckled out of his bad mock Derek voice, Victoria giggled. "I forgot that you used to smoke, I wonder will that get out?" Victoria shrugged and glanced at Payne who had his 'bodyguard' face on.

"I guess it'll be up to Payne?" Teddy laughed

"Nah Payne can only do so much, he can't edit what gets printed but he can edit photos. Like if something is reported and it's not coming form us or close family it's just rumours or here-say and it doesn't really go far. That's why he was able to shut down the rumour so quickly" Teddy murmured softly as they stepped into the lively restaurant "That's why we don't have to make a verbal statement later" He added.

Victoria turned to him shocked he just smirked down at her his beautiful crooked smile, "Your coat madam?" The host asked politicly, Victoria nodded and Teddy quickly helped her out of her cream coat. She fixed her hair back into place and Teddy gazed at her transfixed while he passed her coat across to the surprisingly tall host, "Mr and Mrs Grey are this way" he explained leading the way.

"You look so much more than beautiful" Teddy murmured as he slyly slid a hand to her lower back the cool silky material spurred his attraction towards his girlfriend even more. "You're a temptress" He whispered while he gazed past her and spotted his parents.

"You don't think you're suit has the same effect Theodore?" Victoria asked breathily which caused Teddy's fingers tightened on her waist.

"Teddy," Anastasia greeted brightly as she stepped up to hug her son, her elegant amid-floral maxi dress made Victoria feel silly in her short plain dress.

Christian stood and kissed Victoria's cheek slowly "I do hope you've been feeling better" he exclaimed genuinely as the mother and son broke apart with bright smiles and laughter.

"Victoria," Ana grinned as she pulled her young girl into a loose hug as Christian settled back down in his seat, "Christian tells me you've had quiet the illuminating day."

"It was quiet educational to say the least," Ana laughed and released Victoria before she fixed her dress's skirt and sat back down. "That's a remarkable dress." Victoria complimented and slid into the chair Teddy held out for her.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't take any credit for picking it out. I hate shopping you see, I have a trusted friend who helps out in that department" Ana explained modestly as her fingers played with her heavy gold necklace.

Teddy slid into his own seat "Payne wouldn't hold your chair out for you," he whispered, Victoria chuckled lightly. "So Dad you sure we don't need to give a verbal,"

"Yes, The rumour didn't go very far in fact just after you left I got a call from one of my inside sources laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. He's the one getting the inside photograph of your relationship"

"So we don't _really_ have to come out with our relationship?" Victira asked confused "So why bother?"

"By choosing when, you hold some power." Christian explained seriously as he placed his wine glass back down, "Would you prefer if it wasn't planned out and you both had a media frenzy?"

"And we wont this way?" Teddy asked confused, unsure of his father's decision.

"We didn't," Ana explained softly while she reached out and took Christian hand, the pearls littering her wrist caught Victoria's eye as she wonders how A could wear such wealth so easily. "Sure some women were horrid with their jealous stares, not that they've gotten nicer but people are accepting, Christian only has eyes for me and people respects that. We're not some reality or music star Teddy, people are only interested in the rise or fall in the company and we are just the faces of the company."

"Okay, so we'll have our photo taken and you presume that people will respect my relationship with Victoria?" Teddy asked as he thought the notion was incredibly.

"People did seemed to enjoy you're kiss earlier today," Christian teased an easy grin on his lips which made Teddy exhale slowly in silence, unsure what to say.

"He made me," Victoria blurted a red hot blush on her cheeks which Teddy smirked amused, "what you _did!_"

"Victoria dislikes Public displaces of affection" Teddy declared "She sort of private when it comes to her relationships"

Ana laughed lightly while she sipped her wine. "That's new," she glanced at Christian who cocked an eyebrow puzzled. Ana didn't know anything about private relationships since her education branded out to the touchy possessive act from Christian, the flirty open act from Elliot and the loving caring act from Carrick

"Which aspect of it do you dislike?" Christian asked curiously. Back in his early twenties when he had been secretive with his relationship it was from shame. Now he was curious to know where Victoria's private behaviour stemmed from.

"Every part of it" Victoria breathed embarrassed.

"But you have no problem waltzing in here with Teddy's hand on you back or with him holding his hand earlier?" Christian asked tauntingly, now he was intrigued to what were her public limits.

"I'm easing her into it," Teddy grinned wide his gaze didn't leave Victoria, she hadn't been as nervous when she met the Grey's in Seattle for the first time. "But kissing may be reserved for private," he explained as Victoria's caught his hot gaze his lust evident even to him through the reflection in her pretty green eyes.

"Is this a good thing?" Ana asked curiously, "Public life involves an aspect of theatrics, if you show any inkling to unhappiness the media attacks."

"Ready to order?" the polite host returned, quickly refilling Christian and Ana's wine. Christian ordered for everyone, having learnt Victoria's favourite foods from her time in Seattle and the host left.

"I'm more curious to know why you dislike affection," Christian pushed.

Victoria sighed as she curled her curls behind her ear "It's not affection, I have no problem with affection." She explained softly "I just... with people watching, its like you're showing off." Victoria explained while she gazed across the narrow table to Ana and Christian, "Both my parents would only very rarely show any affect in front of me but I knew they love each other, I would never doubt that they love each other a lot." She declared as she glanced at Teddy who smiled encouragingly. "Affection, romantic affection, I feel is for the two indulging in it. If I want to kiss Teddy, holding onto that feeling until we were completely alone would multiply the passion rather than waste it publicly where other people would steal from it. Affection is for both of us, not any one else."

"That's quiet the romantic concept," Ana smiled brightly her geared flicked between he two youths in front of her.

Teddy smirked, "Romantic or not. I'm on the showing off stand. If I want to kiss my girlfriend I'll kiss her when I want to in front of who ever might be around us at the time."

Christian chuckled, "Impatience was something you always had a problem with Teddy."

"I can't believe I'm talking about this with you" Victoria blushed her fingers clenched in her lap.

"If only you knew the mortification Christian made me go through when I met him first" Ana laughed brightly as she glanced at her husband and the amused yet loving gaze from Christian to his wife reminded Victoria why she felt content with their family before and the memory loosened her nerves. "Teddy isn't half the tormentor his father is, so I'm sure your fretfulness will be much less."

"Oh, don't challenge them," Christian grinned wolfishly, "Teddy can be just as devilish if he puts his mind to it."

"Like asking me kiss him in front of everyone." Victoria mumbled in response to Teddy's wide smile, Ana laughed as she nodded entertained and throughly amused as Teddy's smile faded suddenly.

"Maybe he's not a lost cause in the case of wickedness" Ana laughed cheerfully, "and you know Victoria, all the male monstrous acts are all very invigorating"

"You enjoyed our kiss didn't you?" Teddy asked cheekily his weak smile insecure.

"That's not the point," Victoria stated passionately and couldn't help but to laugh when Ana winked at her knowingly.

"Teddy told us about your group projects exceptional results and if that shows the aftermath for this partnership, I'm hoping for great success in your relationship also" Christian mused which caused both Teddy and Victoria's hearts to warm from his acceptance.

"But be honest weren't you already together in Seattle?" Anastasia asked earnestly, and Teddy sighed while he slowly closed his eyes.

"No Mom, we've been friends for ages before we admitted we wanted more from each other" Teddy explained.

"Was that how it was with you?" Victoria asked softly "Friendship forming into a relationship?"

Christian chuckled as Ana flushed pink, "The day she fell into my office was the day she changed my whole life."

Victoria blinked bewildered, "I was twenty one straight after college as I'm sure you know, it didn't take us long to get addicted to one an other." Ana explained as she beamed. "It was like one day I went to sleep and the next after a utter amazing dream I woke up married with the most incredible man sleeping aside me."

"That is romantic," Victoria declared brightly.

"We jumped right into the deep end of the relationship pool" Christian explained, "But you're journey is just as admirable, you trust one and other and are comfortable with each other. Ana and I had plenty to learn about each other even after we commitment completely to each other."

Teddy chuckled lightly as he reached over and grabbed a glass of water, "You were twenty-seven Dad your time was running out." Christian scoffed at his son's cheeky remark "I'm still young, plenty of time left" Teddy grinned strikingly.

Victoria laughed as two waiters arrived with their starters, after the plates were settles on the table Ana reached over and grasped Victorias empty palm. "I'm so glad you've become such an important part of Teddy's life. You are a wonderful young women Victoria." Victoria blushed pink and Teddy nudged her after he Mom released her palm.

"Still nervous?" Teddy asked and Victoria huffed out a loud laugh.

"Why would I be nervous of your parents they think I'm wonderful and you're devilish, you're the one I should be skittish of." Teddy chuckled loudly and stole a quick kiss to her cheek which caused her face to flush and some muscles to tense.

Teddy kept his face close to her as he whispered "I can't wait to show you just how sinful I can be." His hot breath lingered on Victoria's ear and she slowly broke out of her trance as Ana answered Teddy question about Phoebe's health.

* * *

It was early friday morning when Victoria awoke to her iPhone loud ringtone, groggily she answered it "_Hello_?" Victoria muttered as she rubbed her dry eyes.

"Make sure you bring your passport, Beautiful." Teddy's husky voice stated cryptically before he swiftly hung up.

Victoria slowly woke up after Teddy deep tone knocked her out of sleep and with his words dancing around her brain she rolled around in her large bed as she tried to find sleep again. Why would she need her passport today? Yawning she gave up on sleep and slid out of the comforting warmth of her bed as she walked to the bathroom took a quick shower before she returned to her unkempt bedroom dressed only in her soft maroon dressing gown. She lethargically picked her phone while she detangled her wet hair slowly with her other hand, she automatically flicked on the iPhone's screen.

_'You're skipping lectures today'  
__'Payne will pick you up at 8am sharp'  
__'I only need you and your passport for today'_

Teddy's texts sent her heart into summersaults.

_THE DATE_

And after last nights dinner spent with his parents Victoria didn't know what to expect from a date organised by a Grey family member.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:  
_Please don't hate me, I know it's been far too long since I've updated. But this is a HUGE chapter to make up for my absence. I hope you like it and will put up with my absenteeism for your fondness of my version of Teddy Grey and his friends during their messy time adjusting to University and maturing. I love to hear your opinions, corrections and ideas in reviews; they really kick my arse in gear to get something done for you guys. _  
_MadamCherry18_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Victoria blurted out as she threw open her apartment's front door for a night-shift drained Natalie to crawl inside. "I have your favourite coffee ready, just the way you love it." Victoria explained as she grabbed hold of her friends coat cladded arm and dragged her to the kitchens' breakfast bar. "Natalie I know yesterday we just worked over the William affair but this is _far_ more significant."

"Then why am I the only one here?" Natalie asked moodily as she yawned into her extra strong black coffee and sat down on one of the bar's tall stools.

"Charlotte is fastened to the sudden interview business for Christian Grey and Damien went out last night with Kevin and is too hungover to make sensible sentences right now!" Victoria explained her voice at a higher pitch than normal as she glanced at the clock and it read 07:13 a.m.

"Well then, what's the panic about? I thought I would get a nap in before all the pre-date jitters came about, or when the photo was realised." Natalie chucked softly before as she sighed loudly and folded her arms on the bar and used them as a pillow while her mind relaxed due to the caffeine worked through her tired body.

"That's the thing, the date's been moved up. Payne's picking me up at eight." Victoria explained seriously her face twisting into something disturbed which confused Natalie who peeked at her with one of her bronze eyes.

"So what? That's a good twelve hours away," Natalie argued lightly while she tugged her short red hair into a tiny bun at the back of her neck. Natalie quickly decided that Victoria needed a long bath and some relaxation music to calm her fizzy nerves while she needed to get into Victors double bed and sleep the morning away.

"It's like forty five minutes away." Victoria reasoned loudly while her sprightly hand pushed her curly hair out of her face.

"The date's starting at the crack of dawn?" Natalie scoffed ridiculously "What are you going to do freeze you ass off while you watched the sunrise over Boston's skyline?" Natalie shook her head unimpressed while she sipped a long mouthful of coffee and hummed as the delicious coffee rolled down her throat.

"Natalie, all he said is that I have to bring my passport." Victoria explained then watched as the sleepy eyed girl from the over night shift at the radio station transformed into an perplexed attentive woman who looked ready to take on the world and it's mother.

"Your passport?" Natalie whispered softly as Victoria took a large gulp of her own almost cold milky coffee as she tried to calm herself down. "Dang!" Natalie laughed uncontrollably as she straightened her back her bronze eyes bright with excitement for her friend. "You're in for one hell of a date missy."

"I don't know what I'm getting my self into!" Victoria sighed while she rubbed up and down her arms skittishly, "Natalie, how extravagant do american dates get? Back home a nice dinner and maybe a film is good enough for most." She reasoned as she thought back to the awkward group dates she and her friends used to suffer threw during their adolescence.

"For normal people it's enough here too," Natalie chuckled as she yanked out her banged up phone. "But you're dating a wealthy bloke, an extremely wealth bloke with a private plane at his beck and call." Natalie explained animatedly as fidgeted with her phone as she gazed at her friend. "Who knew Teddy Grey could be a extravagant romantic, I've hardly ever seen him buy any girl a drink on a night out, except you of course!" She added with a wink that made Victoria flush slightly and her heart jump erratically.

"Natalie I'm not prepared for this!" Victoria explained breathily her green eyes wide as ever as her teeth munched on her lower lip worriedly. "Did you know the Grey's have a holiday home in Aspen? What if we go there? I've never skied before but I fucking know I'd be terrible at it and he'll spend the whole day laughing at me."

Natalie tutted, deciding that wasn't the boyfriends job to laugh at a girls embarrassment that was the friends job. "Hun you and Teddy need to transition out of the friend zone and fast or you'll be stuck in this weird friends with benefits area you're in right now." Natalia explained and Victoria gazed at her friend confused because she thought her and Teddy were in a great place. "Sure, you and Teddy are friends first, but you are more than that now you need to acting like it. You can't just turn on and off the relationship. He is you're boyfriend now, so it is both your responsibility to excite, solicit, seduce, respect, enrapt, endear and adore one an other." She listed off the names with her fingers to make her point all that more dramatic than it needed to be, Victoria laughed.

She breathed out a healthy breath, "So if I wanted to make sure we shifted out of the friend zone how would I do it?" Victoria asked faithfully since obviously Natalie may be one of her more extravagant friends, Victoria trusted her religiously when it came to the social aspect of life especially boys.

Natalie smirked twisting a stray hair into her tight bun. "It's a god job Charlotte's not here, the prude would die on the spot at the thought of this sort of general coaching." Natalie explained quickly and humoured as she jumped out of her stool, "Bedroom now" She ordered militaristically while she dropped her half full coffee mug to the counter with a loud clack.

"What?" Victoria asked as she slowly while she pushed off the kitchen counter bewildered her own milky coffee forgotten on the kitchen counter aside the fridge.

"To be alluring you need to wear sultry lingerie, no one wants to fuck a Granny Pantie Gracie do they?" Natalie asked an eyebrow cocked intimidatingly.

"Who's Gracie?" Victoria asked curiously as she led the way to her bedroom and quickly fished through her closet for some of her seductive underwear.

"Oh some bitch from high school, she used to bully the freshmen until one day Karma got her. One of the popular seniors, a brother of one of the girls Grace bullied, called her 'Granny Pantie Gracie' and it stuck." Victoria pulled out a midnight blue two piece which quickly received Natalie's immense approval with a girly cheer. "You change and I'll find something more provocative than skinny jeans and a band tee."

Victoria retreated to her bathroom and started to strip, she had grown a hard skin when it came to her friends quick comments on her clothes. "So that'd you're big advice? Sexy underwear?" Victoria asked as she quickly covered up her naked form, not putting it past Natalie to barge in.

Natalie's lusty laugh echoed through the partly closed door, "Tip of the ice berg Babe," she explained as she threw in a pair of slinky black pull ups. "It goes without saying but you can't bring up William, and if you can, I'd advice to never bring up that douchebag again."

"You think I voluntarily bring him up?" Victoria asked dully, "Teddy pretends to be all calm but his eyes gives him away, it sends his mind into a frenzy." She sighed as she fixed the pulls up on her thighs.

"Right, Well I'm assuming this date goes on for the whole day at least, so don't get drunk, or we'll have an other episode of your starfish impression on the pub's floor." Victoria exhaled embarrassed at the horrid reminder of when she fell in one of Boston's clubs. Natalie passed a high-waisted, black skirt into the bathroom. "Don't be worried about your hair or make-up or silly things like that; you're beautiful and Teddy knows it. Besides he's seen you without make-up, post workout, pizza clad and mid breakdown and to be very honestly I can't think of anything worst than any of them and he still wants you." Victoria huffed out a laugh as she zipped up the skirt. "You could try to pay, but realistically this is Teddy Grey we are talking about; I'm still trying to getting over the sly bastard paying for our dinner the last time we all went out together. You missed Charlotte's face, oh it was hilarious." Victoria stepped out of the bathroom topless, comfortable with her body enough to be in her friends presence dressed only in a bra but Natalie was too distracted as she searched the wardrobe vigourously.

"Maybe my burgundy jumper? and a navy lace camisole under?" Victoria counselled "And you find the shoes and remember I might be getting on a plane so don't make it too high." She added as she fished out the clothes, "I'll either have my legs or tits out Natalie and you've made that decision for me" Victoria pointed out flicking her hem of her skirt with her wrist.

"But even I remember the desire Teddy had for you once you revealed your dress the other night, and I was already lost in all Victor-Land by then," Natalie pouted, "I'll compromise for your tight tattered crop sweater"

"What! Why?" Victoria asked as she pulled the soft grey material from her old set clothes that had survived Damien's ambush.

"Because…" Natalie grinned while snatched up the extra materials and shoved them back into the closet, "Your bra peeks through the material coyly, which will drive Teddy crazed by the end of your flight, now to add some bling, you're wearing you're laced up, heeled, brown boots."

"You're the certifiable one," Victoria laughed as she tugged on the homely grey material, "I wore this top so often during my work holiday in Lanzarote last year, and no one thought I was irresistible in it."

"Isn't Lanzarote hot?" Natalie asked while she examined the slits in the surprisingly vogue-ish crop top on her curvy Irish friend, age had worn the holes into the top but no one would know that.

"Not so much at night by the coast front, the winds could be bitter if you hadn't any alcohol to warm you up." Victoria admitted as she briskly pulled on the silver chain and bracelets Natalie had handed her before she slid on her boots and examined herself in the mirror, her make-up was the normal natural look she always wore and her hair was down but her perfect curls from last night's parental dinner date had transformed into it's standard wild blond mess but she had clipped it out of her face strategically and Natalie approved on the bed-head look.

"You look luscious. Even Charlotte 'Miss Prim and Proper' would comply with this artful veiled seduction." Natalie announced as she held out a dark red lipstick "Might be a little early but you're going on a date with _Thee_ sexiest boy in Boston."

Victoria scoffed, "I think you said something similar about William at first."

Natalie huffed insulted as she buttoned back up her coat again, "Teddy has a heart of gold, Wilke was a wolf in sheep's wool."

"Are you leaving?" Victoria asked as she slid the lipstick into her huge handbag, her only luggage for where ever the day brought her, make-up, perfume, money and phone charger were the only thing she could think of to sneak on board.

"Yeah, so are you." Natalie explained as she glanced at her brightly lit up phone.

"It's not eight already is it?" Victoria gasped as she rushed for her forgotten phone, it had sat untouched on the bedside table since Teddy work her up.

_'Payne's on his way'_

Was Teddy's only obscure message this time. "You'll be absolutely fine," Natalie grinned as she stepped out of the bedroom, "You know you should tidy that room up a bit if your expecting visitors" Natalie teased, Victoria nudged her playfully as they walked side by side down the hall. Natalie felt a slightly like an ugly duckling beside her dolled up friend.

"I'm not really nervous, it is only Teddy I'm meeting after all." Victoria explained softy as they reached the kitchen, their coffee long cold. "I'm more excited than anything." Victoria confessed.

"If Victor told me he had set up a date and I needed my passport I'd be the happiest women in the world," Natalie declared happily, "I want the details the moment you land in paradise." Natalie grinned as she pointed at Victoria threateningly, she just laughed at her friend's overbearing bold manner. The intercom buzzed, Natalie answered it "_Smith residence._" she called proficiently.

"Her carriage awaits." Payne's humoured tone echoed into the flat. Victoria squealed excitedly along with Natalie, then Payne's low chuckled alerted Natalie to her steady hold on the audio button and she quickly released it which caused the girls to flow into steady laughter as they gathered their things to leave.

* * *

Payne stood aside a long, black limo, Natalie inhaled shocked before she burst out in laughter while Victoria gazed amazed "Well that some ride you've got there, Babe" She gushed as she dragged Victoria to the sleek limo excitedly. "Think you could drop me off?" Natalie asked Payne cheekily.

"Afraid we're on a tight schedule, Miss" Payne admitted as he slid the limo's door open for Victoria.

"It's fine," Natalie laughed as she tugged her hair out of the small bun a the nape of her neck hoping to grow back some of her confidence, "I think Victor would have a heart attack if I turned up for breakfast in a Limo."

"I'm having a heart attack right now" Victoria muttered as she ran a slowly hand over the top of the sleek black car. "Is this really necessary?" she asked Payne suddenly, "Is there something wrong with the SUV?"

"The photo has hyped up Teddy's media traction on the east side Miss Smith. And he wants no one to question his feelings for you."

"That sounds rehearsed," Victoria exclaimed which caused Payne to chuckle and shrug buoyantly.

"This was his second option, he really did want a horse drawn cart." Payne admitted humorously "But I advised him against it because of the cold weather," Natalie laughed ferociously and nudged Victoria's side excitedly.

"Well, my guess is you two are off to Monaco," Natalie grinned teasingly as she pushed Victoria into the back of the limo "Teddy has bought the country so you can be a real life princess!" She declared happily as she fixed Victoria's coats lapels.

Victoria scoffed while she patted away Natalie's overeager hands, "I don't think that's how royalty works."

"I was being realistic, I don't think the Grey's have enough funds to buy Great Britain." Natalie argued pensively which cause Victoria to laugh.

"Oh, grow up would you?" Victoria tittered as she sat back into the limo's seat and the pair of girls gazed into the interior, Natalie whistled impressed after she spotted the chilled champagne and flat screen.

Natalie winked enthusiastically as she pulled her head out of the limo "Well then you'll just have to be happy being the Princess of the Grey's Enterprise."

Payne chuckled zestfully at the pair of girls interaction, "We really must be going Miss, the jet is scheduled to take off at half past eight."

"A limo, champagne and jet all before breakfast?" Natalie laughed lowly as she grasped the limo's slim door holding it open for Victoria. Payne smirked at them before he walked to the front passenger seat since the limo had it's own private driver. "If this isn't a modern princess, what is?" Natalie demanded.

"Emma Watson." Victoria argued seriously as she fixed her wild curls behind her ears.

"Of course you would go back to Europe to get your princess, what is Jennifer Lawrence or Taylor Swift not good enough?"

Victoria laughed at her friend as she placed her hands on her hips intimidatingly but her short yawn broke the tyrannising spell. "I should go," Victoria explained as she slid deeper into the limo eyeing the champagne for moment, "And Natalie I don't want to be a princess."

"I know," Natalie grinned wide as she accepted her friend lack of enthusiasm for every little girls dream she was living, "You just want to be fucked every way till Sunday." Natalie smirked and winked vivaciously.

Victoria laughed at her friends crudeness. "You know you are going to have to be more carefully when you're talking about Teddy and I with other people now that we're public, right?"

Natalie laughed "Everyone knows I'm just messing around," Natalie smiled sincerely, as she blew a quick kiss towards her friend fondly. "Have fun Babe, I want all the dirty details the moment you get back."

Victoria laughed and rolled her eyes at Natalie, "I don't know how Victor puts up with you everyday."

"He get's Tuesdays off," Natalie teased as she shut the limo's door with a snap and waved as it slowly crawled onto the chilled morning streets.

Victoria sat in the silence of the back of the limo feeling very alone as the city's building zoomed by until Payne, she assumed lowered the private screen in the middle of the limo "First time in a limo?" Payne asked curiously.

"Yeah," Victoria laughed her finger tips slowly slid over the cool leather seats.

"You had better get used to it." Payne advised a wide smile sent on his face, Victoria had wondered what age he was and guessed late thirties but with his shameless smile he looked late twenties if not younger. "This is only a miniature luxury next to what you're going to experience while you are in Teddy's world." Victoria hummed her response as she gazed out the tinted windows thoughtfully.

They eventually arrived at the busy Logan International Airport and the driver drove the limo straight onto the tarmac through a heavily gated and guarded private entrance. Victoria actually laughed when the small luxury Jet came into view, _Grey Enterprise's inc_, was printed in large black elegant writing down the side of the smooth grey machine.

"So where is he taking me Payne?" Victoria asked as she shook her head at the vast machine they were closing in on.

Payne laughed softly as the limo stalled to a stop, "I just hope Teddy remembered to pack sunscreen Miss," and Victoria's stomach flipped at Payne's resolution.

Payne slid out of his seat swiftly as Teddy appeared at the opening of the jet. The limo door swung open and Victoria grinned at Payne before stepping out into the cool morning air. "So we're not going to Colorado?" Victoria asked carefully, Payne's eyebrows jumped up in surprise then he smirked.

"No Miss, I'm afraid you're going to be somewhat disappointed if the slopes were what you were expecting." But Victoria's smiled wide at his response.

"Thanks Payne," Victoria smiled and turned to face the steep steps up to Teddy, she took them as quickly as she could with her boot heels and Teddy held a hand out for her which she took easily.

"Morning" Teddy smiled brightly, "We've got four hours of travel ahead of us." He explained with a mysterious wink before he kissed Victoria's cheek swiftly, she laughed at his playful manner.

"I can figure out where we're going with a travel time you know." Victoria teased while Teddy led her deeper into the jet, it was a lot more luxurious than the other plane they'd taken during the winter break.

"This is Dad's personal Jet, he's leading it to us," Teddy explained, he had barely let Victoria take in the front of the jet as he quickly brought her to the back.

"I thought Christian and Ana was leaving Boston this evening?"

"They're traveling down to New york for more business," Teddy explained, "he regretting not sending my car over now." Teddy smirked as he slunk down into a revolving chair with Victoria by his side. "We're having breakfast just after take off." He explained as he pulled a seatbelt from some hidden compartment in the seat.

"Got the day all planned huh?" Victoria asked attentively.

"The day?" Teddy asked amused a playful smile lingering on his lips as the jet casually jolted forward, "Victoria I'm stealing you until Sunday."

Victoria laughed loudly at his ridicules statement "No you're not," she declared loudly as a middle aged asian man appeared with two tall glasses of orange juice. "We have the cinema with everyone planned"

Teddy just smirked at her "Thank you Chad," he thank as he nodded and took the drinks. Victoria took a huge gulp and relaxed into the comfortable traveling chair. "Luke is replanting the cinema thing for next you have some other important secret plans this weekend?"

Victoria scoffed "Maybe I did! Mathew and I…"

"No, you didn't I asked everyone." Teddy mused brightly "Mathew was first, I know you haven't hung around him lately and you felt guilty about it"

Victoria cocked a humorous eyebrow at her boyfriend "You've been staking me?"

"Well, Payne did" Teddy explained his cheeks flushed, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to have to cancel something important"

"But Teddy I have no clothes, you can't really expect me to spend three days with you with no clothes or essentials" Teddy grinned as Victoria just stared at him bewildered.

"Oh I've have had clothes, shoes and all the sparkles bought" Teddy smirked as Victoria's eyes widened, "Poor Payne had to revert to Taylor's advice who quickly gave him my mom's dressers number who gave him a mans number from their sister-agency on the east side."

"Payne bought me clothes?" Victoria asked mortified,

"Payne got a trendy man to buy you clothes that would suit our little weekend getaway."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just tell me where we're going so I could pack what I think I need?" Victoria demanded confounded, as her imagination conjectured an image of Payne as he packed away women lingerie and dresses.

Teddy chuckled lowly as he sipped his orange juice "No." and the jet took off into the north-east American sky.

* * *

Victoria snuggled into Teddy's side and she napped, the half drank beer bottle sat aside Teddy's mildly warm cup of coffee as he flicked through their schedule on his iPhone. He smirked at the great job the hired local guild had done to make this weekend as memorial and romantic as possible. He really wanted to make this a weekend to remember for both of them.

"What's that?" Victoria's disarranged voice asked as she cuddled into Teddy's suddenly stiff side as she caught him swiftly locking the screen of his iPhone before he grinned down at her baffled wide sleepy eyes.

"A surprise?"

"God Teddy just tell me," Victoria mumbled, her hand trailed over his lower stomach as she shifted to awkwardly hug him while refusing to move form her comfortable lazy slouch, "I know it has got to be somewhere hot."

"Do you?" Teddy responded as his eyes lingered over the peek-a-boo holes in her grey jumper that were secretly exhibiting Victoria's hidden chest, he wondered briefly if she had done that on purpose. His playful smirk made Victoria wonder if Payne had played her in a game of deception and the plane was truly on its way to some siberian icy nightmare. "What are your guesses then?"

Victoria nibbled on her lip as she wondered where he could bring her, "Florida?" she muttered sleepily, Teddy scoffed outraged and Victoria laughed at him as she became more alert. "The Bahamas?" she added hopefully blinking her eyes a few time over to allow her eyes to wake up too.

"That's better," Teddy concluded with a quick nod, "Florida is for retired people or Disneyland" Victoria's eyes brightened.

"Disneyland in France was tones of fun as a child and I heard its only a glimpse into what the US version is like" Victoria mentioned excitedly, and Teddy took note of Victoria's interest in Disneyland.

Teddy chuckled "Dad brought Phoebe and I there for a week holiday when Bee turned eight." He grinned as he remembered the humidity of florida and the hundreds of ride he and his family had endured.

"Bee?" Victoria mused as she sat upright taking back her arms and wondering hands, Teddy nodded while he curled his arm around her waist tugging him back to his slid quickly, not enjoying the absent of warm she gave him.

"She used to have a bumblebee wallpaper," Teddy grinned wider as he gazed around the jet in deep memory.

"You Greys are too cute" Victoria mused as she stole a sip of the warm coffee from Teddy's cup.

"You think we're cute?" Teddy asked laughed as he turned to face her while she placed the cup back down hastily. "You think I'm cute?"

"You're most adorable boy I know," Victoria taunted her eyes flickered between his eyes and the rest of his handsome face.

Teddy huffed out a loud breath as he stared back at Victoria cheeky smile and playful gaze before he slammed his lips against Victoria's, his eager fingers tugged her onto his lap effortlessly, the nearly empty coffee cup fell to the floor with a soft clank after Teddy's leg hit the side table carelessly. Victoria's gasped as Teddy teeth sharply bit down on her tender lips mischievously while his talented fingers curled around her hips as he swiftly fixed her into place on his lap more comfortable before his fingers edged upwards and squeezed her sides tightly which caused Victoria to squeal jovially her own arms wrapped happily around Teddy's shoulders her fingers gingerly tugged at his hair as they kissed zealously, lips battling for dominance. Victoria really enjoyed this new playful side of Teddy that she decided she wanted to have more of.

"We're landing in five minutes, Sir." Payne's loud voice explained breaking the moment and terrifying Victoria, Teddy glanced past his girlfriends stiffened body to find Payne by the entrance of the room with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Thank you, Payne." Teddy replied his tone uncontrollably husky, Payne quickly left and Victoria slowly slid off Teddy's lap and into her own seat while she batted her loose curls away from her face.

"That was really embarrassing." Victoria breathed as she fixed her soft grey top back into place and settle into her seat as she tried to cool her flushed face. Teddy chuckled at her frazzled form and leaned over and kiss her slowly and sexily before he pulled the safety belt around her hips.

"Safety first Victoria." Teddy smirked, he kissed her forehead softly before he bent down and picked up the fallen coffee cup. Victoria watched him as he moved and slid the safety belt around his own hips his attraction for her clear from the hill between his legs. Victoria sucked in a long breath and gazed out the jet's window as she tried to distract herself from everything Teddy Grey.

"Where are we?" Victoria murmured as Teddy followed her gaze out of the jet. "Or am I to stay there in mystery for the whole holiday?"

Teddy chuckled shaking his head, "Due to land in Puerto Rico in ten minutes" the intercom announced and Victoria's wide green eyes fell on Teddy, he slowly took her hand and kissed her finger tips.

"Don't expect this for all our dates," Teddy mused excitedly as he shifted to Victoria closer to his side again but instead of stealing her waist he wrapped his arm around her shoulders leisurely "Just the important ones."

"Like our first official date?"

"Exactly" Teddy mused as Victoria leaned forward and kissed his lips happily.

"You're insane Mr Grey." She announced through a laugh before she turned away from his amazing bright blue eyes to gaze out to the view of green jungles, blue seas and white beaches. "Absolutely insane." She muttered her eyes soaking in everything that she could see, her heart hammering in her chest from the thrilling sensation of the realisation that Teddy Grey was bring her to an exotic Island, Puerto Rico, for their first date.

"Insane about you Victoria Smith" Teddy stated cheekily which caused them both to break out in laughter and stare out the window excitedly.

* * *

"Welcome to the Horned Dorset Primavera, Mr Grey" A tall tanned man from the concierge service greeted as he yanked opened the door of the large Range Rover. The holiday had begun in the private end of a small airport, the hot humid air had floated over the couple as they took in the first sights of Puerto Rico. After a few short minutes they slipped into the Range Rover and sat in silence together as they soaked in everything thing there was to see from the airport to the hotel. "Miss Smith." He greeted also with a bright smile as Victoria slid out of the car and onto the smooth, glittering sandstone pavement. "I hope you had a smooth drive here" He beam at them, Teddy nodded his head once, politely and Victoria smiled brightly as Teddy promptly stole Victoria's small hand in his palm they stepped into the large lobby, her eyes wide as she took in the shire lushness of the hotel.

It was early afternoon as they landed and Teddy wasn't wasting a moment of their trip to laze around. "Let's eat," Teddy grinned as Victoria eye'd the mysterious bags that had been unloaded from the boot of the second Range Rover and now a smartly dressed bellboy was pushing them into the Hotel on a trolly. "Payne has that covered," Teddy confirmed seriously, Victoria sought out Payne suddenly, he hadn't rode along with them in the first Range Rover, and found him at the reception with the two official looking women behind the counter slyly glancing at Teddy rather than at their computer screens, Victoria gazed at her boyfriend wondering if he even noticed women eyeing him up anymore. "And our rooms."

"Okay," Victoria smiled softly as Teddy squeezed her hand and pulled her deeper into the air-conditioned Hotel. Victoria appreciated that Teddy intentionally mentioned that there were more than one room since she had wondered during their short drive if they were going to share a room. And she wasn't entirely sure if she liked that Teddy would just presume they would. "Wow!" Victoria murmured as she took in the interior of the fancy hotel, decretive vases, glasses, art pieces and water features were littered around everywhere. "Teddy this is amazing." Victoria decided as she eyes the marble flooring and pretty wall art.

"I know," Teddy grinned brightly as he led the way towards the Blue Room restaurant. "And Gabriela, our local tour guild, has everything planned out perfectly" Teddy explained as he flashed his iPhone's itinerary not really letting her get a good enough look at it to ruin the mystery of their trip, Victoria realised it looked overly packed.

"Table for two sir?" A voice asked knocking the pair out of their staring competition to turn to the Restaurant's host,Teddy nodded and let the young tanned man lead them to a table with sea view on the fetching balcony.

"Oh wow," Victoria breathed out as her eyes flicked from the graceful interior of the restaurant to the beautiful exterior of the hotel and her gaze got stuck on the whitest beach and bluest sea she'd ever seen, "Teddy look at this!" She smiled brightly as she side stepping the host to lean over the balcony to see as much as she could, there were little gardens plotted around the hotel and a few ponds filled with brightly coloured fish.

"First time visiting Horned Dorset Primavera?" The smiling host ask knowingly as he gazing between the young couple.

"Our first time in Puerto Rico," Teddy explained with a smirk as he pulled out Victoria chair, she fell into it in a daze still gazing out into the sunshine. "Could we have two ice teas and the menus?" Teddy asked politely as he slipped into the his chair and slouching back relaxed as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Of course sir," The host smiled and left them alone.

Teddy watched Victoria as she drank in the view. "It's not going anywhere" He mentioned cheekily, and she snapped her gaze back to him, her green eyes lit up with exhilaration, Teddy's won eyes filled with amusement.

"Neither are you" she replied and winked and Teddy burst out laughing as the Host reappeared, handing out the menus and their chilled drinks. Victoria was even entertained with the slice of lemon and blue spiral of ink that ran the length of the tall glass. While Teddy quickly picked up the heavy glass and drank eagerly, not nearly as interested in the expensive glassware.

They sat quietly deciding on what to eat, "I'll bet everything is good," Teddy teased when he seen how long Victoria was gazing at the menu. Victoria laughed as she caught his gaze,

"Would you like to order?" A waiter asked, they ordered swiftly and Teddy quickly asked for a bottle of their house white wine, Victoria smiled brightly at his choice.

"Trying to get me drunk already?" She teased and Teddy chuckled licking his lips.

"We're on vacation, lunch and wine is mandatory?" He smiled back, Victoria rolled her eyes and gazed back to the ocean.

"This is crazy," She murmured as a different waiter approached their table and presented the white wine for Teddy to taste and then processed to set up an ice bath for the bottle.

"Enjoying yourself Miss Smith?" Teddy smirked as he watched her sip her chilled white wine slowly, her gaze lingered on the horizon as she stared at the glimmering pale yachts floating on the sparkling deep clue in the distance, Victoria nodded lazily and turned to face Teddy again her eyes bright with excitement.

"So this overloaded itinerary, does it involve anything crazy?" Victoria questioned lightly and he just smirked at her before he slowly leaned across the table so that he was closer to her.

"Bungee jumping!" Victoria spilled some of her wine as she settled it back to the table top from the shock of that statement, "Buggy Rides!" He added seriously and watched as Victoria started to loose eye contact with him, "And I can't leave out the Scuba diving" He explained merrily and Victoria took a shaky breath as a waiter interrupted them to settle her salad and Teddy's wrap.

Victoria started straight into her food, refusing to think about the activities that Teddy had organised, Bungee jumping? What had made him even dream that she'd enjoy something like that. Teddy watched quiet entertained as his girlfriend refused to tell him she didn't want to do the ridicules games he mentioned. They were finishing their lunch when the Host started to step towards them.

"Sir, a Miss Gabriela is waiting for you in the Lobby" he explained as Victoria took a hefty gulp of the cool white for confidence, "shall I asked her to wait?"

"No need, we're ready for our first adventure," Teddy reasoned as he stood, the host swiftly moved around the table and helped Victoria out of her seat, she was slower than Teddy since she wasn't as eager to have an adrenaline trip as he seemed to be.

Teddy stole her waist as they moved leisurely through the Hotel, "Teddy…" Victoria murmured concerned when she spotted who she assumed this Gabriela must be; a late twenties women dressed in baggy white pants rolled up to her tonnes mid-calf, the white colour did wonders for her amazing tan and a shiny button up maroon shirt that only drew attention to her massive tits. She wasn't ugly, Victoria noted but she wore too much lipstick and her hair was wild with dark curls.

"Gabriela," Teddy greeted brightly, and the brunette turned to face them fully and smiled wide at the pair of youth approaching her.

"You're Mr Payne has spoke to me" She replied with no flare for politeness. "He told me he's driving us everywhere!" She explained as if this was a huge inconvenience, "I would prefer to do the driving, I know this Island, your man does not, we'll be in traffic for hours."

Payne approached the group his face flushed and Victoria wondered if this Gabriela was the type of woman that made him nervous to be around. On second glance Victoria laughed quietly into her palm, it was obviously that Payne was truly irritated by Gabriela's flare for dramatics and dominance. "Sir" Payne greeted, "the car is ready, did you want to freshen up in your rooms first?"

"No need." Teddy responded seriously, and Victoria presumed what ever dare devil activity they were doing would have a set of clothes ready for them when they arrived. "Gabriela, Payne's driving is perfectly adequate to get us around the Island, I'm sure with your knowledge of the Island you wont stir him wrong." Gabriela, who assumed the younger man would be easy to persuade was a little impressed with his control of the situation. "Now Victoria, how about some Bungee jumping?" Teddy grinned down at her, and Victoria started to bit her lip nervously.

"Bungee jumping!" Gabriela laughed leading the way outside, flicking her sunglasses from atop her head onto her face as they stepped out into the bright heat of Puerto Rico, Payne chuckled and spared a amused glance to Victoria who finally caught onto Teddy's little prank.

"We're not doing anything crazy at all! are we Teddy?" She scolded a frown forming on her forehead, and he chuckled winking at her before holding the Range Rover's door open wide for her to slid in, "You think you're bloody hilarious, you are far from it."

"Sorry," Teddy smirked sliding in beside her and dropping his arm over her shoulder easily. Victoria spotted Gabriela's hot gaze through the front mirrors as Teddy squeezed her shoulder affectionately, "It was just too easy Vicky" he grinned and Victoria retaliated by nudging his side hard.

"Put that silly Navigation away!" Gabriela demanded flicking her banged covered wrist at the screen, "Them stupid things have been leading tourist off the beaten track for years. I'll tell you where to go" she declared happily as she slipped her seat belt on easily.

"Where are we going," Victoria hissed seriously as Payne left the Horned Dorset Primavera Hotel's ground, Teddy smirked.

"We're going to one of the Island Coffee farms." He explained and Victoria smirked up at him excited all over again, it warmed Teddy to see her so happy. Victoria's expectations jumped from a mad trip to a great one in one sentence. "I've always been interested and I thought a caffeine addict like yourself might be intrigued what goes into making your favourite drug"

* * *

Teddy lay out on one of the hotels sun lounges and watched as Victoria slowly peeled off her black pull-ups from her legs, it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen her do and Teddy realised she wasn't even aware she was doing anything remotely arousing, then she kicked her legs out into the sun and smirked over at Teddy as she stuffed her pull-ups into her bag that sat in the white sand beside her heeled boots.

It was just before sunset, the heat still lingered in the Caribbean air and the pair lazed by the beach unconcerned the other occupants sent them for being slightly over dressed. They had just returned from a great tour of one of the local Puerto Rican coffee farm. Victoria was indulging in cocktails and Teddy ever masculine had joined her in drinking the multicolours fruity drinks.

Their trip to the Coffee farm had been one to remember as Teddy drank too much free caffeine during one part of the later stages tour and talked mile a minute to one of the guides who was also part owner of the farm, about expansion and advertisement, his mind obviously still in the business classes they were playing hookey from in Harvard, it made Victoria and Payne laugh completely entertained at the way Teddy's mouth seemly couldn't stop moving and his eyes were wide and alter to every slight movement around the busy farm. It was then when Gabriela put her camera into unashamed usage by taking multiple fames per second, Victoria hadn't even noticed she had possessed a camera until had quickly answered the questionable gaze by explaining that Teddy had asked for a photographer to take snapshots of their first holiday together.

Teddy being distracted by the guild as he reminded him how the wet process occurred in the production of coffee, didn't see the humour in Victoria's eyes as she realised that Teddy had brought her on a mini holiday for their first real date. In Ireland, only a few months previous her mother had warned her to to be wary when Mary-Lynn and Elizabeth (her two best friends) would be crashing her summer work-holiday in Lanzarote, because in her mothers words; 'You find out a person real character by going on holidays with them'. Her Dad ever the more stubborn and logical said holidays were just a peek into what living together would be like. Victoria had at the time laughed it off during their Skype call last summer but during the Coffee Farm tour the memory had hit her quiet hard, she wondered what she would find out about Teddy this weekend.

Teddy sipped the orange cocktail and tried with all his manly might not to enjoy it's fruity taste and refreshing coolness, but it was a hard fight. Victoria had softly demanded they go to the beach after the Coffee Farms and Teddy couldn't bare battle with her bright green eyes and excitement of visiting the white beach for the first time, besides he was going to suggest the hotel's pool himself.

"It's so pretty," Victoria sighed gazing out at the horizon, "I think this place has got to be close to paradise." She murmured as she flicked her sunglass on to the top of her head to gaze across at Teddy as he dropped the cocktail glass into the cooling sand, the clear glass had a tall neck allowing the base of the glass to not get littered with sand. "Have you ever been to any of the other islands?" She asked curiously.

Teddy hummed as he turned so that he lay down on the soft lounges but faced his curly haired girlfriend. "Well last year, you know Luke and I took a gap year?" Victoria nodded, they had chatted about it with Lucius at a bar earlier in the year. "Well before we went to Europe we went to Mexico with most of our Seattle friends, I think we seen Cuba but none of us actually visited it. It wasn't on our to do list."

Victoria scoffed, "If I had been in Mexico I would have found my way down to Guatemala, el Salvador, Honduras and Belize."

"Yeah?" Teddy asked amused knowing that Victoria was interred in travel, "You think they're just a stone throw away from each other? Mexico is massive, and we only had a few months." He chastised, "I'm glad we all managed to actually leave the resort at all, you realised we were on a celebration holiday? Exams over, no worries all that."

Victoria smirked, "Rich kids gone wild was it?" she teased playfully and Teddy who didn't approve of her quick mouth sprinkled her with sand which had her squirming and tittering on the beaches comfy lounges. "Sorry." She giggled sarcastically, "I'm sure your holiday was an embodiment of decency and righteousness." Teddy chuckled and flicked his eyes up towards the darkening sky.

Victoria sipped the end of her livid pink cocktail and sighed, "It's just a reminder," she announced catching Teddy's hot gaze again. "You spent your summer partying in Mexico and I spent it working in Lanzarote." She chuckled softly. "Can you imagine, if I had lived in the United States, I may have been working at whatever resort you stayed at." Teddy chocked an eyebrow at her and she returned the gesture.

"If you had lived in the United States, you properly would have dreamed about travelling to Europe to study and I never would have met you." Teddy explained with a bright smile watching as she shifted her legs on the lounge. "And that's not a thought I can bare." Victoria scoffed and laughed at his easy corniness.

"Jesus," Victoria muttered under her breath as she gazed at Teddy unbelievingly, he just winked at her uncomfortableness.

"Get used to it babe" He grinned running a lazy hand through his dark copper hair, "I'm here all weekend."

Victoria laughed, "Has corny lines worked for you in the past?"

Teddy sat up abruptly his facial featured contoured into horror, "Corny?" He questioned loudly, Victoria tried to read him but his eyes were just so full of playfulness she couldn't read him right at all, "You mistake my charm for corny?" he demanded and Victoria giggled at him, "Now you're laughing at me too huh?" He declared and she burst into uncontrollable laughter that Teddy caught himself in too and laughed himself, the couple fell into happy silence as they gazed at the setting sun and rolling waves as they crashed down onto the white sand.

"Hungry?" Teddy asked after a while bored of lazing in the chilling air by the beach,"I could do with a pizza right about now." he admitted as he gazed a the empty cocktail glasses.

"Oh yeah, pizza sounds good. Is there room service?" Victoria questioned and Teddy scoffed jumping up to his feet and swayed slightly as his mind fuzzed over. "Are the cocktail going to your head?" Victoria grinned lazily at him.

"Maybe." He answered unsure as he stretched his arms above his head before he held out a hand to help Victoria up, she didn't put back on her boots, but choose instead to go barefoot on the still warm sand. The pair slowly made their way back to the luxurious hotel.

"Hey," Victoria smiled as they walked through a small secluded garden full of native scented flowers, overly large ferns and trees that led them back into the ground floor of the lush hotel, Teddy paused to glance down at his girlfriend. "Thanks for bringing me here." Victoria smiled, a light flush on her cheeks as she popped up on her toes to kiss Teddy. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tiny form and deepened their kiss, it was the first time she'd chosen to kiss him outside completely unconcerned of the people around them. Victoria shivered at the slow pace Teddy's fingers slid over her back as his tongue caught her's in a slow battle of dominance in their hot mouths. Victoria came to her scenes first and broke their kiss and smiled brightly at a lustful Teddy Grey. "Even if a Dinner and a movie would have worked just fine."

"Think of this as the official initiation into the life of Teddy Grey." He chuckled as he licked his lips and smirked down at her as her cheeks grew a adorable pink tint. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He admitted and Victoria tugged him towards the Hotel and into air conditioned hallways. They were now aquatinted to where all the services was; gym, spa, restaurants, pools and bars. "We shouldn't have any more alcohol during dinner, we have a busy day tomorrow." Teddy mentioned mysteriously as he lead her into Restaurant Arron, it was just as elegant as the Blue Room, but this room held more romance and mystery than the brightly lit Blue Room.

"Ah Mr Grey, Miss Smith," The host from earlier greeted, Victoria smiled brightly at him glad he remembered them, "How did your first Puerto Rico Adventure go?"

"Brilliantly," Teddy responded happily as the couple followed behind him as they held hands to table in the centre of the room, Victoria felt a little self consciously as a middle age coupe gazed at her bare legs and feet. "We're going to share a pizza." Teddy explained to the waiter as he pulled out a chair for Victoria, she slid into it gratefully as she could muster. "Whatever the chef recommends, and two ice tea" He ordered politely. The waiter left with the order and the host who wished us a good meal.

"We're the youngest here," Victoria mentioned and Teddy who hadn't spent a second to gaze at the other partitioners glanced around the room catching the eye of many of them as he did. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Nope," Teddy chuckled popping the 'p' before he reached out to catch her fidgeting fingers with his hand, "What annoys you about it?"

"Surely they're thinking why we're here, how we can afford it, what we did to afford it?" Victoria ranted and Teddy gazed at her puzzled.

"I suppose it's because the Uni term isn't on break that we're the youngest here," Teddy explained lightly. "I'm sure if school was out there would be plenty of extravagant teens here." He teased as he ran his long fingers across her palm which tickled her skin.

"They're staring," Victoria pointed out as she tried not to catch the eye of a greying man by the window again but the sky was shining in a multitudes of colours due to the fallen sun.

"That's because you're the most beautiful women in the room," Teddy explained and Victoria flush pink at his complement, she was about to scold him again for being corny but he just continued on."Ignore them, this trip is about me and you." She smiled shyly across the low candles to her handsome charming boyfriend, the waiter returned and placed their drinks down.

"You are great you know that?" Victoria asked curling her hair behind her ears, and Teddy smirked sipping his ice tea indifferently.

"I may have been told that once or twice." Teddy replied cheekily and Victoria laughed brightly at him and Teddy couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Victoria woke up more relaxed than she had in weeks, months maybe as she rolled around in the big lush bed she had fallen asleep in last night. The crisp white sheets were like silk next to her bare legs, her pyjamas, which she had found folded up on the bed were most certainly made out of silk. Payne had blushed bright pink as he showed her were all her new clothes were hidden in the overly large wardrobe that dressed one of the second bedroom in the suite Teddy had bought for their weekend.

After another amazing meal in the hotel last night Teddy and Victoria had found Payne in the lobby waiting to show them to their suite. It only took Victoria two moments in their astonishing new living area to realised that Teddy had no intentioned of asking her to sleep in the same room as him. And for some reason it not only caused her to feel reassurance it also made her feel somewhat impatient.

There were three sharp knocks on the door, Victoria called out a "_Morning_" and Teddy peeked his head into the bedroom. The top of his beige tee stretched over his strong wide shoulders was the only thing she got a glance at and even that was enough to send her mind racing, Teddy Grey was an exceptionally alluring man.

"Breakfast is on it's way up," Teddy explained his blue eyes bright with excitement, "Gloria will be here in less than an hour." He grinned before stepping away from the room his flip flops clacking across the marble floors.

"Wait!" Victoria called and Teddy stalled, peeking his head back into the room. "What are we doing today?" she asked innocently and Teddy winked.

"I'm sure Payne told you which clothes are laid out for today, use them as clues." He grinned and disappeared behind the door again. Victoria puffed out a long breath and fell back into the multitude of pillows, but she couldn't stop the excitement of another day all alone with Teddy Grey brought to her mind.

Teddy quickly made his way back to the dinning room, to Payne, he wanted to wake Victoria up as late as possible so he could talk to his security privately. "Are you sure you want to look at these?" Payne asked carefully as he scrolled down through the comments.

"Yes" Teddy responded as he took the heavy laptop so that it was in front of him instead, he flicked it to the other tab and gazed at the photo again. Payne, Taylor and his father had chosen it from the few that had been take of him and Victoria at the hotel on Thursday night. In Teddy mind that night seemed like it had occurred weeks ago, it felt so long since that pleasant evening with his parents. The photo wasn't anything extravagant or spontaneous just of him and his girlfriend, and Victoria looked amazing. But that didn't matter, the public, the people hiding behind their anonymous name tags were being bitches about his new relationship. "How bad do they get?"

"As far as we've found, you aren't coming out of it badly. They think that you having a college fling is normal, it's your choice in girl that is causing so much activity," Payne admitted, "It's Miss Smith." he clarified.

"Victoria is causing theses people to start bashing us?" Teddy scoffed as he cracked his knuckles and glanced over at Payne seriously, "I could be dating anyone and there would be haters out there. Are you trying to tell me Victoria is causing some sort of extra activity?"

"Well you're famous, I assume people thought you would date someone else who's famous, or at least someone famous's daughter." Payne chuckled inwardly at the horrid face Teddy just pulled a the near thought of dating someone famous. "Victoria is a new character in the scene and a foreign one at that. Miss Smith hasn't given anything away about herself so she is mysterious to them. So not only is there's that wonder there but there is also a sense of jealousy, you're dating a normal girl, so why'd you pick her?" Payne concluded.

"What does Dad think about all this?" Teddy asked softly after he spent a few minutes slowly reading the comments, he gazed past the laptop to the hall where Victoria could emerge at any moment.

"He thinks that this trip you and you're girlfriend had taken was one of your more brilliant ideas. This stops Miss Smith from experiencing the harsh reality of the media after she only just recently has become aware of this delightful little add-on to your dating relationship" Payne pointed out, and Teddy lightly glared at him, their relationship was of friendship, respect, trust and professionalism; so it was complicated.

"I get it," Teddy sighed as he ran yet an other hand through his messy hair an action that he was frequently doing this morning, "I should have explained to her more clearly what she was getting before we got together." Payne patted his shoulder in a comfortingly manly way that Teddy took some comfort in.

"We all believe this will be over, or at least should have settled down before you both return to Cambridge." Payne admitted seriously as there was a knock of the suites' door. Teddy watched as Payne went to answer it, he wasn't even staying in the suite although it's defiantly big enough, but in his own private rooms somewhere else in the hotel.

Victoria appeared in hiking boots, loose green shorts and a tight tan tang top, a cream hoody tied around her hips and her hair was down and wild as ever. "Morning." Teddy greeted with a wide grinned as he watched her flush after he scanned her outdoorsy outfit.

"Is that breakfast?" She asked as she glanced towards the front door where Payne checked over the food no doubt.

"You've got perfect timing," Teddy grinned, "any guesses yet?" he asked as Victoria slid into the chair opposite him with a quiet yawn.

"A walk?" She asked as she flattened her palms on the large dining table. "Seriously Teddy? A day of nothing on the beach with cocktails and sunshine would have been just as perfect."

Teddy scoffed as he watched her try to curl her hair behind her ears, but some strands always came free. "We're in Puerto Rico, we are going to see Puerto Rico not the horizon all day long." He grinned brightly, "I promise sunshine," he added as an after thought. "And where we're going is a hell of a lot more private than the beach." He added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Am I going walking alone?" Victoria asked amused as she tapped Teddy's flipflop with her steel toe of her hiking boots. "Or are you dressing me up to embarrass me?"

Teddy chuckled."I'll put my boots on before we go." He explained lightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly tugged it out of his baggy cargo pants. "Luke and the others went to the cinema last night." Teddy chuckled his eyes flickered across his iPhone screen as he tapped a message into it. "They must really be bored without us there to entertain them."

Victoria gaped at his phone from across the table as Payne reentered the dining room with a trolly of covered foods, "You have coverage here?" She demanded as she gazed at his iPhone, "How do you have coverage and I don't?" she accused yanking her phone from her short's pocket and slid it over to Teddy, she had a iPhone just like him only one of the earlier models. "I've got nothing, no bars, no wifi, no nothing," Teddy gazed at the iPhone for a moment before he flickered his eyes back to Victoria's. Teddy and Payne shared a glance, they knew the reason they had coverage was because Christian Grey made sure they would have coverage where ever they went, Victoria's US based mobile phone network wouldn't have that sort of power.

"Maybe it's better this way," Teddy replied smugly, "Now instead of you getting distracted by one of your friends drama's you can solely be distracted by me." He smiled his alluring crooked smile and Victoria laughed easily forgetting her lack of signal.

"Don't forget Gloria," She teased and Teddy chuckled with her, Victoria turned to face Payne. "Are you eating with us this morning?" she asked a little too sweetly and Payne shook his head sharply in response an easy smirk on his lips.

"I've already eaten" He explained as he quickly slid the covered plates onto the table top, "If you could make your way to the lobby when you're both ready we'll start the next adventure." He explained brightly and took the heavy black laptop with him as he smiled and left the young couple to their breakfast.

"Is that…" Victoria gazed at the magnitude of foods that both Teddy and Victoria could ever dream of finishing.

"Pancakes?" Teddy answered gazing down at his preferred meal, "Or are you looking at this?" he asked as he slid over the plate that Victoria was obviously gazing at. "A full Irish breakfast?"

"Oh wow," Victoria smirked her bright eyes flickered up to gaze at her amazing boyfriend, "how'd you manage that?" Teddy shrugged casually.

"When we were booking they asked for your ethic background, a little racist I thought, but then Phoebe mentioned that she and her friend had to that once for a camp for their meal preference and such. But the thing is you're european and I know from last year that the continental european breakfast conscience of cold meats and fruits and beside your not from the continent" He explained with small smirk. "You're from Ireland, and in your homeland they eat heart attacks for breakfast" he explained eyeing the fried foods.

Victoria pouted playfully at him from across the table. "We eat a range of different foods ranging from unhealthy to marginally healthy foods" she declared seriously as she grabbed some cutlery. "Porridge for example is a prime example of healthy food and my Dad dumps a few heavy spoonfuls of sugar into before he eats it." She explained in a laugh and Teddy smirked at her.

"You know if you had have mentioned it to Gale she would have gotten you some of your Irish goodness," Teddy pointed out as he drizzled some syrup on his pancakes. "Are there other foods you miss a lot from home?"

Victoria pondered as she chewed on some irish bacon, "homemade brown soda bread, potato mash, sunday dinners" she sighed buttering some toast, "nothing beats Mam's sunday dinners."

"Looking forward for St. Patricks day huh?" Teddy asked as he sipped some coffee curiously.

Victoria nodded excitedly, "Dad is going to be so surprised, so are my friends, they've been complaining to me about how they have to come home from university for that weekend, 'cause the day has fallen on a Friday this year. So they don't get to experience the Dublin parade and the all day drinking festival in the crowded pubs and what ever." She explained brightly as she buttered some toast. "Instead they've got to wake up early friday morning go to mass, then go to the local parade and then if theres enough of them about they'll get a bus to the next town over to go to some night club I doubt they'll remember much of the night before on Sunday and that's when they'll have to venture out of their rooms to go to mass again with hangovers." Victoria smirked wide.

"And that's what you're looking forward to?" Teddy asked amazed as he chewed on the delicious pancakes. "Getting so drunk you can't remember where you've been the night before?" His tone sounded agitated to Victoria.

Victoria laughed, "It's not like it's planned out like that Teddy, but it is St. Patricks day, you start drinking quiet early in the day if you don't end up with a hangover the next day you're properly an alcoholic, the forgetting stuff doesn't usually happen unless someone gets a little out of control."

"But isn't it a day to celebrate a Saint or whatever?" Teddy asked baffled. "Surely there is some sort of decorum you all have to follow." Victoria giggled at him and he frowned. "What?"

"Us all?" She teased with a burst of laughter, and Teddy seen where he went wrong "If I'm not mistaken,_ you lot _do a lot of celebrating your selves over here."

Teddy flushed, "It's more of a novelty over here though surely?" He asked seriously, "Isn't there some sort of propriety for the day in Ireland?"

"Nope," Victoria grinned wolfishly, "It's just as crazy and extravagant as we led you all to believe" she explained happily, "in the more rural places like where I grew up in the parades is more of an advertisement for local businesses and country farming equipment the farmers own" she laughed and Teddy watched as her eyes lingered on nothing particular as she thought back to her childhood, "Tractors on parade so to say. The children's schools gets a lot of their kids decked out in funny outfits, the Irish dancers of the area get their curls on and make-up done and dance down the street for everyone, you'll have the employees and members of the local fitness centre in the back of a local lorry service making an arse of themselves dressed up as famous actresses and models or what ever." Teddy gazed at her as silent moment fell over them before she became back to Puerto Rice and caught his blue eyes again a quick flush growing on her cheeks. "Sounds kinda juvenile I know." She mumbled before she quickly started to chew on some sausages.

"Actually," Teddy stated his tone curious, "It sounds like a lot more fun than the huge hectic parades I remember as a kid, with a lot of blown up leprechauns and Irish folk lore characters and hundreds of marching bands…"

"Oh yeah the marching band," Victoria drawled loudly as she rolled her eyes, "there's only one in my town and they start off the parade in a blaring racket, dressed in dark green top coats and this burnt orange kilt they think they're something extraordinary. But they're not, two minutes watching the actual parade in Dublin on RTE TV and you see all these prestige marching bands from all over; New York, Sidney, Boston, London, Buffalo, then you see how useless the locals are…" Teddy chuckled at his girlfriends easy rant, "not that what their doing is easy." she concluded playing with the scrambled egg on her plate.

"You, Victoria Smith," Teddy announced very seriously stretching his hand out to catch her wrist gently, "fascinate me each minute I'm with you, and I doubt you'll ever stop being captivating." Victoria's laughed and twisted her hand so that she could hold his palm in hers.

"You, Theodore Grey are getting nauseatingly more affectionate and I can't say that I hate it." She smiled as he lifted his knuckled to her lips and kissed them. The pair smiled at each other for a moment before Victoria broke the spell, "So what are we really doing today?" She asked stomping her boot on the cool marble floor.

"Impatient little thing aren't you?" He teased but revealed nothing as they ate, Victoria groaned and Teddy chuckled louder.

* * *

Gloria with all her extravagance directed a surprisingly vocal Payne around the Island and Victoria was staring to get a little car sick in the back of the Range Rover due to the bumps and sharp turns Gloria's unpunctual directions had brought the journey. Teddy noticed how late Gloria's instructors were also and assumed she was trying to trick Payne up so somehow she'd get to drive them around later, but Payne was alert and ready for each and every of Gloria's lazy orientations.

When they finally pulled over into a small parking lot Victoria was the first person to yank off her seatbelt and hurl herself out of the black car to gulp in some air, unfortunately the heavy, hot air that occupied the forest area didn't help her sickened stomach much. Teddy quickly followed his girlfriend and tried to rub something of soothing circles into her back, he wanted to kick himself for not being alter enough to notice how ill she seemed to be before hand, he had been far to entertained by the two adults fight for control in the front seat.

"Are you alright?" Teddy whispered as Victoria held her stomach and sucked deep breaths into her lungs, Teddy cringed at the thought of watching Victoria vomit a second time this week. "Do you want to sit down for a moment?" he asked carefully as he massaged her shoulders.

"Dios mío!" Gloria declared as she stepped out of the Range Rover, her maxi skirt floating around her ankles. Payne stepped forward and handed Vicotira a chilled bottle of water. "What happened?" she asked confused as she flicked off her overly large sunglasses, they weren't needed in the shadow of the El Yunque National Forest.

Teddy was about to answer when Victoria stopped gulping at the bottle of water and turned on Gloria, the beautiful older women had already annoyed her by wearing yet an other outfit that did wonders for her cleavage and tan, making her feel like hideous monster in the designer hiking gear Payne had layer out for her. "Your directions were hopeless" Victoria declared a little hotly as her colour returned to her face, Gloria's mouth opened in shock of this new declaration, "If the drive back is as nauseous as the way here I will walk back to the hotel or take over driving altogether." She declared moodily due to her unused stomach then the moment she seen Gloria's shocked face she regretted her outburst but Teddy's laughter at his girlfriends backbone had caused Victoria from apologising.

"Lo siento mucho, Señorita Smith" Gloria explained panicked, "I'm so sorry" she repeated in english, and Victoria thought she seen some sort of arrogance in her tone, did she think that Victoria didn't know any Spanish?

"Sólo tienen las instrucciones preparadas para el viaje de regreso al hotel, por favor, señorita Gloria." Victoria explained sharply, Teddy chuckled lowly into her ear as Gloria nodded quickly surprised and Payne returned the bottle of water to the boot of the Range Rover.

"Señor Payne and I will have the return smoothed out for you Señorita" She answered her cheeks a little flushed and so unlike her usual persona.

"Thank you." Victoria sighed as she rubbed her settled stomach. "So can I get in on what we're doing now?" she questioned her entirely entertained boyfriend aside her.

"We're hiking" he explained obviously and Victoria's eyes brows jumped up, that didn't seem like something a date should be. "To a secluded and extremely romantic waterfall." Teddy watched as Victoria's mouth formed a small '_o_', "Picnic included" He explained brightly.

"That's thoughtful," Victoria smiled, glancing over at Gloria who was twiddling with her electronic tablet embarrassed. "This was your idea Gloria?" She asked the bitterness in her tone had subsided.

"Si?" She nodded flicking her wrist out to showcase the greenery around her, "the forest is a must see on the Island," She explained licking her pink tinted lips, "And much more private than the beaches" she advised stepping over to them. "I tried to fight Señor Payne but he insists," she sighed handing over two iPod shaped devises.

Victoria gazed a the item for a long moment while Teddy quickly shoved the device into his back pocket easily. "What is it?" Victoria asked confused as she glanced at Payne who was placing two backpacks on the ground, one looked much bigger and heavier than the other.

"Tracking," Payne explained taking the small device from Victoria and flicked it on it's side. "This button is how you can alert me to any danger or concerns you have, this one here is an intercom that I will open on my end only after you've used the first button" he explained, Gloria and Victoria shared a wearied glanced.

"But why do we need it?" Victoria asked softly, trying not to insult Payne, he had obviously thought this through and had to fight Gloria on it. Gloria voiced her agreement with a '_AhHa_' and Payne's strong hands stiffened around the small device.

"Protection babe," Teddy smirked and took the device from Payne and easily slid it into her short's front pocket, "this way he can make sure we're going the right way too." Teddy grinned, "Wouldn't want to lost in there would we?" He tease and Victoria laughed.

"I've got a great sense of direction" She smirked at her boyfriend. "I'd get us back here in no time."

"You thought I was bringing you Florida" Teddy scolded lightly his eyes alit with humour. "With that sense of direction I won't be trusting you any time soon."

"Florida," Gloria reproached with a deep frown, "Why that's no nearly as romántico as Puerto rico!" She declared happily flicking her hair over her shoulder as she fanned her neck, "I'm not dressed for the mountain today" she scolded herself flicking her maxi skirt around her ankles to blow air around her hot legs.

"This is a map of the area," Payne explained handing Teddy a folded sheet. "But Gloria has made sure that there are blue and red stripped markers all the way to the water fall. At a brisk walk it should take an hour, but it's quiet warm this morning so I would advice taking it a little slower. I will buzz in when I've seen you've made it to the area or if you're going completely out of the way. After that I'll leave you to your afternoon." Payne smiled and Teddy shoved the map into the side of the bigger bag before quickly slid it onto his back then picked up Victoria's bag.

"Sounds like a plan." Teddy grinned as he helped Victoria slid on her bag, "We'll buzz in when we're leaving the waterfall" he explained happily. "See you later." He smiled, Victoria smiled and waved as they started off onto the track and left Payne with the company of Gloria.

They walked in silence, not needing any conversation to comfort them for the first half an hour, Teddy was taking the led and Victoria was in awe of all around her to care if he had led them the wrong way, it was like an untouched world deep in the forest, apart from the biodegradable blue and red paper that was tied to branches and tree trunks the area seemed unvisited by mankind.

"It's amazing huh?" Victoria asked softly and Teddy chuckled and slowed his steps slightly so that they were aside each other on the narrow path.

"When Gloria mentioned a hike at first I was a little apprehensive." Teddy confessed, "But then in her email she explained that this was much more secret and private than the beaches, 'cause even the exclusive beaches can be busy with tourists staying on the coast." Teddy explained as he fingered the huge fern to his left. "And I know you're not into PDA and since we're both athletic and I'd prefer go adventuring than sit around the hotel I thought this fit perfectly for us." Victoria was amazed with the deep thought he'd put into the activity, that she had presumed Gloria set up solely.

"It is perfect Teddy" Victoria smiled reaching out to take his hand trying to reassure him but Teddy only smirked down at her and she watched as his corny brain clicked into place.

"No you're perfect." He declared and Victoria laughed loudly stealing her hand away to nudge him into a large bush before she took off in a soft jog to find the next marker.

* * *

Victoria sweated under the hot gaze of the ever present sun and humid shelter of the forest and she tried slyly not to let Teddy see how hot she had become during their long hike up the side of the gently sloped path into the tropical mountain. She had used the sleeve of the hoody to wipe at her forehead more than twice now in the last ten minutes and she was oblivious to the fact Teddy was trying to master the same sort of slyness to hide his own perspiration. Under the cover of the tree's and tall bushes the jungle like forest was blistering hot in some places and drops of hot dew fell from the upper branches to the floor at times as they pushed their way through the layered foliage.

"Teddy," Victoria panted after a long sharp ascending part of the path, "Are we nearly there?" she asked hopefully and she tried not to sound whiney.

Teddy paused at the top of the hill to yank out his tracker device, he too fed up with the hike. "We'll know in a minute" he explained clicking the first button, there was long pause where Victoria drunk form her chilled water bottle zealously and handed it over to Teddy easily when he gestured for it then all of a sudden there was a crackling noise and Payne's breaths filled the speaker.

"Yes," He said slightly panicked and the pair gazed at each other confused. "What's happened are you alright?" he asked and there was the sound of heavy scrambling on Payne's end.

"We were just wondering if we're nearly there," Teddy explained gazing at his watch, "It's nearing noon, I assumed we'd have gotten there by now."

"You're only five minutes out" Payne explained seriously but Victoria heard a girlish breath in the background. "Let me know when you're leaving the waterfall later." He explained and the static noise was gone and so was Payne.

Victoria watched as Teddy casually fixed the device back into his pocket. "Did Payne sound weird to you?" she asked casually as she led the way towards the next marker.

Teddy shrugged, "no more than usual," he smirked catching up with her and fixing the bottle of water into the side of her bag "I assume he thought we'd use the map if we were lost, but it's so damn hot in here" Teddy claimed irritably as he whipped his forehead.

"You don't need to tell me," Victoria breathed grabbing the front of her tanned tang and stretching it to and fro from her chest in a rhythm to cause so some of billowing air as she tired to cool herself down. Teddy cursed inwardly because from his vantage point of slightly behind Victoria as they walked he had a direct view down her top at her magnificent breasts. He gulps quietly aside his girlfriend as they hiked and tried to cast his gaze somewhere less perverted but he couldn't prevent his eyes from falling back to Victoria's breasts, they were hidden under a dark stringy bikini top but just being able to gaze at her curvaceous tits had his mind working a mile a minute on the rest of Victoria's anatomy. "Oh," Victoria gasped and Teddy flickered his eyes away from her chest ashamed and embarrassed from being caught ogling his girl.

But Victoria hadn't caught Teddy obviously stares at her, but rather found the secluded waterfall. Even from where the pair stood they could slightly hear the refreshing sound of water smashing down from the tops of a cliff to the depts of waterfall base. It looked magical, the water was so pale it looked ghostly as it cascaded downward till the river crashed onto smooth slabs of rock and erupted into a cloud of sprinkled water. There was a large clear pond at the base of the waterfall where you could see the dark smooth pebbles coated the ground before the water returned to it's route down the mountain through a rocky puzzle.

"Race you!" Victoria cheered and started off in a quick jolt down the narrow path to the shore of the pond. Teddy blinked at the sight of his girlfriend as she raced down to the water, did she just challenge him to a race? "Catch me if you can!" she yelled back at him quiet un-refined as a crackle of laughter followed her taunt, Teddy broke into a quick sprint after his curly haired temptress.

Victoria dumped the heavy bag onto the sand bank and glanced around to see Teddy as he slid around a slippery corner, his own bag fell off his shoulders onto the ferns aside him as he tried to catch up with her, she quickly tugged off her boots with a burst of giggles as she hopped closer to the cool waters edge, she was too hot to wait for Teddy before she got into the water and there was no way in hell she was going to let Teddy catch up with her now that there was a contest involved.

Teddy slowed slightly as he watched mesmerised as Victoria yanked off the hoody and tang top with nimble fingers, was she really striping down right in front of him? When Victoria's swift hands striped off the tan shorts and revealed the stringy maroon bikini bottoms Teddy breath caught in his chest. Victoria Smith, the girl he refused to allow him self to date because of a stupid class project was standing in front of him disrobed with a shameless smirk on her lips as she jogged backwards into the pond and all he could do was stare. "I win!" she declared as she fell backwards into the pond a high pitched squeal echoed around them as she coated herself with the refreshing water.

Teddy in hast started to tug off his tee, Victoria who had just wiped the water from her eyes sucked in a deep breath as Teddy's chest was exposed. He had a significant six pack, Victoria took note as her mind started to float away from her that his chest was the sexiest thing she'd seen in her whole entire life; Teddy Grey had wide shoulders and arms that looked like any divine being would have been easily gifted with, his chest although bare of any hair was scattered with freckles, but it wasn't his strong shoulders or abs that had Victoria's eyes in a trance but the steady stream of dark copper hair that trailed from his naval to a hidden place beneath his cut-off cargo pants, And then they were gone too, and his solid hips and enticing 'V' that too was littered with his coppery hair was too much for Victoria's warmed body. Victoria dumped her head under the water to get her mind out of all the alluring things Theodore Grey was broadcasting as the lush man rushed into the water towards her. Victoria decided right then and there she was the luckiest women alive.

Teddy grasped her by the foot and dragged her to him as she laughed out, "got you!" He greeted lowly and Victoria pushed his head under the water, Teddy remerged with wet hair and a predatory smirk, "you wanna play that game huh?" He teased, Victoria's bright smile flattered as a fearful frown took over her mouth but there was no time to argue because Teddy flung Victoria's tiny form into the air causing her to scream out before she was once again swallowed by the cool water.

The pair played a game of cat and mouse in the water before Teddy noticed how out of breath Victoria seemed to be from their game and called a quits, much to Victoria's delight whom thought she'd won the game. Teddy took off towards the shore to set up blankets and towels for their picnic or lazing about but his curious girlfriend leisurely swam towards the loud crashing waterfall.

Teddy watched as he returned with his forgotten bag and dumped out the towels onto the heavy vegetation a but away from the pond as Victoria steadily climbed onto the rocks and towards the falling water. He panicked for a moment as she slipped slightly on the wet rocks but calmed when she cast him a brilliant smile, she was too far away for them to hold a conversation and the blaring waterfall was too loud for Victoria to hear anything other than the crashing water, her wet hair was plastered to her head and the once wild blond locks almost looked brown thanks to the water but Teddy couldn't help but to admired her flushed face and moistened state. Teddy chuckled as he spread out the blanket and placed large rocks in the corners so wind or the pair of them wouldn't let the blanket loose it shape on the soft shore.

When he glanced up again he forgot what he was supposed to be doing because Victoria was stepping in and out of the cascading water seemly testing out it's severity. Teddy watched enthralled as she jumped in and out of the water, her slightly tanned body shivering as the forceful water plummeted down on her. He couldn't get over how great she looked in a bikini; it wasn't like he hadn't seen girls dressed in skimpy sexy fabrics before he was used to seeing women dressed as flirtatiously as possible around him and his friends besides he'd seen plenty of girls naked while he had sex with them over the years. But seeing Victoria dressed in the flimsy dark bikini was sending his body into a flustered state, the way the bikini's top clung to her breast like glue and the tight way the bottoms held onto her butt, Teddy sucked in a deep breath as he tried to calm his growing desire for his girlfriend as he shifted on the soft blanket.

Victoria cannon balled into the depths of the water, not courageous enough to swan dive, when she resurfaced she found Teddy on his feet staring at the water panicked, "I'm fine!" She laughed as she slowly swam to the shore, as she reached the shallow end and had to walk more than swim she fixed her bikini top and pants before emerging out of the water. The last thing she needed was to have a peek-a-boo nipple or half an ass cheek on show, she crawled aside Teddy and wrung out her long hair across the undergrowth beside the blanket as she watched him man handle the two bags.

"Enjoying your self?" Teddy asked causally, but Victoria picked up on the slight anxiety in his tone.

"How could I not?" She accused running her fingers through her slightly knotted hair thoughtfully as she gazed between Teddy and the beautiful jungle atmosphere around them, "Are you?" she countered.

"Am I what?" Teddy asked confused since he was distracted with suncream and water bottles.

"Enjoying yourself?" Victoria asked as she reached across his stomach to grab the lotion where he'd dropped it, Teddy tensed at the sensation of Victoria's fingers trailing across his body. "I mean I know you lost the race and then the game but there's not reason to be a sore loser" She tittered humoured before she squirted some of the white lotion onto her belly.

Teddy bounced onto his girlfriend catching more of her chin than her mouth in a heavy kiss before correcting himself and stealing Victoria's lips in lazy kisses, Victoria squeals turned into giggles as Teddy covered her body with his causing the cool white lotion to slide all over their bodies. Victoria unceremoniously squirted the cream onto Teddy back and he jolted up cheekily before he swiftly glared down at Victoria but her green eyes held nothing but playfulness as she erotically ran a small wet hand down his back before she swiftly surprised him by whipping the lotion onto his hot forehead and poking his nose with a dollop of cream for good measure before she burst out laughing again.

"You little demon," Teddy joked loudly before bending to kiss her again, Victoria dropped the bottle to the floor and wrapped her arms around Teddy's broad shoulders pulling him to him so that every inch of their chest were squashed together. Teddy sharp breaths were getting more ragged the longer he had Victoria's body pressed along his tall form, breaking form the kiss he smirked at the white cream that had found it's way onto her freckled facial features. "Lets eat." he declared pulling his body from hers rearranging himself under his swim shorts cunningly.

Victoria panted out a breath as she gazed at the blue sky, "I'm happy to just keep kissing you." Victoria mused as she rubbed the cream into her face and stomach, Teddy chuckled at her, "But I suppose if we only did what our carnal needs wanted than we'd die of hunger huh Teddy?"

He burst out laughing and bent to kiss her once more before turning to set up the array of picnic foods and drinks.

* * *

Victoria tugged on Teddy's hand eagerly as she spotted the sleek black Range Rover with Gloria in the passenger seat blabbing on her phone her animated hand gestures unfortunately lost to her recipient. Teddy and Victoria had been holding hands for most of their stroll back to the parking lot, the young couple would only break free from their constant touches to point out a view they particularly liked or if they had found more challenging obstacle in their return journey by following a new set of markings this time violet and orange. As they stepped out of the damp dirt track of the forest trail and onto the rough gravel of the parking lot they found that it now held more than three cars, Payne swiftly stepped from behind the Range Rover.

"We survived!" Victoria called out happily as she waved as Payne walked over to greet them. Teddy smirked down at his excitable little girlfriend, she didn't take her hand back as they drew nearer the car and Payne ever the observant personnel caught onto the subtle change in Victoria's attitude to social sentiment. Teddy was back in the shorts and tee but Victoria decided against her tang or hoody because of the heat instead she wore only shorts and her bikini and was thrilled with the darkening tan on her exposed skin.

"I take it you've enjoyed your little escapade?" Payne enquired his lips formed into a brisk smile, his black hair was almost brown in the bright light of the bright afternoon sun.

"Did you?" Victoria asked charmingly as her fingers reaching out quickly to tug at the label of Payne inside-out shirt, Teddy chuckled surprised as he tried to remember if Payne had been dress wrongly all day. "Gloria seems content." Victoria added impudently as she waved at the older women promptly which earned a bright smile in return from the gibbering lady in the car, Gloria refused to exit the Range Rover as that would allow her skin to be touched by the hot sunlight and to her that was an impossible act without her prober lotions.

"Miss Smith," Payne flushed his cheeks reddening at the sly accusation.

"I'm sure you thought it's was sinful to not to partake in some sunbathing of your own, Payne." Teddy smiled sincerely as he saved his fathers' staff from humiliation by his girlfriends' smart mouth. Teddy knew that Gloria, although undoubtedly attractive, was not his personal security man's type in women. "I hope you used protection." Teddy mused looking up to the sky, there was no coverage from foliage as he and Victoria had in the forest.

Victoria burst out laughing, Teddy glanced down at her hair that had dried into wild curls and smiled at the constant warmth of attraction flooded over his form when he gazed at her. "I went for a long walk" Payne admitted as he scratched the back of his neck the flush still lingering on his features, "Miss Gloria's voice can got quiet tiresome after the tenth phone call."

"I'd say so." Victoria laughed releasing Teddy's hand to dump the bag on the ground aside her feet Payne adverted his eyes when he realised how naked the younger women was since before her tiny form had been hidden under the heavy bags straps."To think after tomorrow we will never hear her voice again" she declared in a mix of content and sorrows, Teddy watched as Payne smiled at her cheerfully.

"What time is it?" Teddy asked all of a sudden, Payne quickly gazed at his wrist watch.

"Twenty past three." Payne responded and Victoria slyly yawned behind her hand.

"What do you say to an evening at the beach?" Teddy asked, and Victoria gazed at him thoughtfully, "or the pool?" he added.

"I think the beach," Victoria mused gleefully as she scooped up the gear from the floor, "And we wont even have to go back up to the suite," she added pensively as she hugged the dusty bag. "We can just take the lotion from in here, we've got our swim wear on, and if we get thirsty we can just call the hotels bar." she smirked delighted.

"You sure you haven't had enough water for one day?" Teddy asked mildly thinking of how much swimming they'd sone already as he took the bag from her and walked towards the car where Payne quickly opened the boot for him. "We could rest in the Suite, get dolled up hit some night clubs later?" he asked lightly as he snapped the boot shut sharply, his bright blue eyes stuck on her green orbs.

"You want to visit some the clubs?" Victoria quizzed softly trying with all her might not to show outwardly how much she didn't want to go parting, it made her suddenly reminded her of William and his fixation with showing her off; at the sports bar, his friends flats, in the night clubs…

"Not particularly, going out is sort of like sharing you, and this weekend is just about me." Teddy smirked wolfishly as he stepped closer to his girlfriend and Victoria let out her own girlish giggles at his easy selfishness before his soft lips descended on her tender mouth and kissed her slowly which caused her mind to go to much before he stepped around her stealing her hand and tugging her toward the back seats of the car. "Come on, the ocean awaits." He winked before sliding open the door, Gloria's chatter briskly stopped shortly after the couple slide into the car and Payne sighed content as he swiftly clicked the radio onto a music station. Teddy dropped his arm across Victoria's bare shoulders and tugged her into his side smoothly before turning to kiss her temple nimbly.

"When can we see the photos you've taken gloria?" Victoria asked as she dropped one of her hands to Teddy's thigh and caressed his strong leg muscle under his thin shorts while she gave the extravagant brunette her whole attention.

"Oh not till next week Señorita, they have to be edited," she explained brightly, "they have to be perfect" she added as she spun around in her seat holding the camera, "On tres?" She questioned beaming at the couple, Victoria quickly smiled for the pushy woman who begun counting and Teddy followed through too. "Oh you two are so magníficamente encantadora" she sighed turning in her seat, just missing Payne's eye roll as he drove onto the quiet yet bouncy back roads.

* * *

"Hey Mam," Teddy watched slyly as Victoria chatted to her parents on the hotel's phone in their suites lounge, he'd only just emerged form his bed room and wasn't sure if he should let her know he was out. They had gotten in from the beach about a hour ago, Victoria was already showered, moisturised and dressed in a long beautiful dress for dinner before she located the tempting phone. Her own iPhone abandoned in the second bedroom for failing to give her an ounce of signal."Yeah I explained to Dad why," she paused and had mysterious smile lingering on her lips as she played with one of the cushions she'd piled into her lap as she waited for her mother's response,"Yeah Puerto Rico," she laughed her eyes falling closed as she listened to what ever was going on the other end. "No not him," Victoria snapped her eyes remained closed but clenched shut now, "With Teddy."

Teddy sucked in a deep breath and left Victoria to her private conversation with her parents since the reminder of William fucking Wilke stabbing his gut as quickly left archway. He swiftly stepped outside and gazed outward to the darkened blue horizon in the evening light. Yanking his own vibrating phone from his pocket Lucius's picture was blinking up at him, sighing he answered.

"And your living" Lucius dry tone laughed through the line, "And here Daniel and I thought you stole away your dame and ran off into the sunset." Teddy glanced to his right and gazed at the falling sun bemused.

"Living, and returning tomorrow as planned," Teddy explained lightly licking his lips as they had dried from the soft breeze, "What going on at home?" He asked quickly in need of a distraction.

"Oh well Clark and Michelle broke up again." Lucius explained unfazed, "Or well they stopped messing around with each other, apparently Clark's Ex is in town for the weekend and causing havoc left, right and centre. But that's not what you meant is it?" Lucius's tone told Teddy he knew rightly what Teddy wanted to know.

"No don't stop there Luke, what's Bev and Derek up too? What about the mad new package of weed Sam bought for the weekend festivities and tell me more about Jason latest drunken notion?" Teddy joked his tone light and a chuckle was held under the words, his friends were all habitual, the drama ever going and it was nice to know that their might be a little routine in the madness.

"Rumour has it that Charlotte's got her apartment set up like an FBI front with computer screens everywhere searching for the latest hit on the photo. Natalie, Damien, Kevin, Victor are all held up there," He explained and any humour that Teddy had lingering vanished, "Charlotte's furious, just wait until you get home and hear the fucking voice mail she left you on the machine, you'd swear you wanted all this lousy publicity for you and Vicky" Lucius voiced his tone obviously irrupted, "I had half a mind to go over to her apartment and explain to her that Victoria knew what she was getting herself into, but Tessa pointed out that maybe Charlotte was just standing up for her friend in what ever way she could. It's not like Victoria's friends can counter attack every bad comment about her online."

Teddy sighed lowly, "Tell me it's easing up? I don't want to go back to Cambridge to have all this on top of us," Teddy shifted so that he was leaning against the balcony gazing into the interior of the vast villa. "I don't think she'll stick around long if this is what she has to deal with every day." Teddy then frowned deeply as his best friend cheerful chuckles surfaced from the phone, "I'm serious Luke, who would?"

"Victoria would," Lucius explained seriously, "I've never met a girl who is so disbarred from the media drama, Vicky's into an in-person communication, didn't she tell us that before? She could care less about what some silly tabloids or online chatrooms have to say about her."

"You seems to have a lot of confidence in her, she's only human at the end of the day" Teddy pointed out dully.

"You sound like you're giving up before it's even gotten started," Lucius declared unhappily, "You've been hung up on that feisty little blond for months! Open your eyes Grey she's right in front of you, don't get lost in her head, leave that to your father" Lucius explained seriously.

"Your right" Teddy admitted softly, his mood brightening thanks to Lucius's pep talk.

"Damn right I am!" Lucius low chuckles came through the phone as Victoria crept out of the lounge a small smile on her lips as she stepped closer to Teddy, "Enjoy your self"

"Will do" Teddy grinned reaching a hand out which Victoria took promptly, "See you tomorrow" and he hung up unceremoniously.

"Who was that?" Victoria asked as she curled into Teddy's sigh inhaling his enticing scent.

"Luke," Teddy explained lifting his fingers to tease her bouncy curls, "apparently Clark's Ex is about Campus this weekend and Michelle isn't happy about it."

Victoria scoffed,"the way she flaunts around the Boston clubs it never seemed like she has any reason to be upset with Clark," Teddy cocked an eyebrow at her slowly, "Or do I have to like your friends now?" she asked innocently as she batted her lashed up at him.

"Maybe try to, you know to their faces," Teddy chuckled lowly, "I wasn't ever very fond of Michelle, but Clark is a good bloke."

"I always found it strange that you two had sex and it didn't effect your friendship much," Teddy tensed and Victoria smirked at him, "Didn't think I knew about that huh?" she asked curiously her bright green eyes trailing the length of his neck.

"Well I.." Teddy coughed his face warming up. "How'd you find out then?" he sighed.

Victoria shrugged, "If I went out on a Saturday I'd hear all the gossip about the night before from Haley or her friends. And when I didn't go out I'd hear it from Zayne or Benny." Teddy sucked in a breath at the reminder of his teammates, like himself they would be limited to Friday parties, he felt slightly betrayed not that he had any reason to be, he wasn't even on the second string line-up yet and he had a slight suspicion he wouldn't be for weeks, months even.

"So you know about…" Victoria broke over him her tone light as she nudged his lightly.

"All of them." She explained gently as she curled an arm around his toned waist."Sparing Seattle that it," She mused her bight green eyes gazing up at him, Teddy chuckled flicked his neck back to gaze up to the darkening sky.

"Well then you know about all of them." He explained and Victoria eyed him confused, "I was with no one in Seattle." Victoria sucked in a deep breath as that statement sunk in and let her cheek caress his chest as she hugged him, "I didn't know that you meant so much to me until you were gone." He stated almost in a whisper into her curls, "Luke used to tease me about you, about how I was kidding myself. But even when I asked you to come to Seattle I tricked myself into thinking it was the friendly thing to do since you were going to be left in Cambridge all alone other wise. But really it was completely selfish on my behalf because I wanted you in my world, where I could control what was happening for once. Then during that night in the burlesque bar or maybe afterwards I think it was around that time anyway. It kind of struck me; I wanted Victoria Smith all for myself" He chuckled as Victoria gazed up at him her green eyes kind.

"It was the day you came back to Harvard" Victoria explained softly, "I was a jumble of emotions but you, your just brought me back to earth. I knew then that I liked you more than I should," she breathed onto his chest, "I was going to go all good cop bad cop on Luke's ass until I figured out if you liked me even a little," Teddy chuckled.

"Luke would have liked that" Teddy smirked.

"I chickened out" Victoria explained, "and besides you were always at the flat, there would have been no element of sneaking around to see Luke with you around" she chuckled, Teddy chuckled with her.

"What do you say to some dinner?" Teddy asked lightly, "Gloria has recommended a restaurant in town that does amazing sea food." Victoria smiled and stepped away from him towards the doors but Teddy stole her hand and kissed her mouth quickly, their lips danced together voluptuously, savouring the moment as the sea breeze floated around them.

"Keep kissing me like that Theodore Grey and I might manage to entice you into skipping dinner altogether," Victoria murmured on his lips as she fingers trailed down his pale blue shirt to his belt leaving a path of hot tingles on Teddy's stomach.

Teddy caught her playful gaze and pecked her once more before wrapping his arm around her waist, "eager?" he teased and she smirked up at him, "maybe practise a little patience" he advised sincerely thinking of his father advice about taking it slow.

"You can't keep me waiting forever," Victoria mused letting her palm curl around Teddy's firm behind before she squeezed it which earned her a yelp from Teddy's low tones, she smirked wide at him when he gazed down at her accusingly.

"Vicky, I'm trying to do this right," He explained as he held open the suite's main door for her. "You know romance, trust, honesty, understanding, all that before intimacy."

"Before intimacy?" Victoria repeated and for some reason her mind jumped to Charlotte, her prudish friend with her strong believe in friendship before intimacy. Charlotte had never been hurt by a man, but then again she had never been loved by one either. "Okay?" she responded slightly unsure.

"Okay?" Teddy repeated, "that's all you have to say?"

Victoria chuckled as they stepped into the main building of the resort, "What do you expect? I'd loose all my self control and drag you into the huge master bedroom and have my way with you" she grinned gazing up at her boyfriends' stunned facial features and his copper hair still slightly damp form his shower, "although I don't know where this is coming from."

Teddy sucked in a deep breath as they stepped into the lobby, Victoria's eyes fell to the staff as they eyed up her boyfriend shamelessly and chatted excitedly behind the welcome counter and giggles. "It's just me."

"Ted you hardly expect me to believe that," Victoria countered as she smiled at the bellboy who opened the entrance door for the couple to step through into the warm uncontrolled environment outside. Teddy gaze down at her perplexed taking her arm as she moved to walk towards a waiting taxi that was lined up aside the entrance.

"Payne should be here soon," Teddy explained whens he pointed to the cabs. "How hard is it to believe that I'd rather if we progressed slow in this relationship?"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you want to go slow" Victoria mused brightly, "But you didn't come up with this idea on your own" Teddy opened his mouth to argue but she just shook her head, "Teddy this is our relationship not Luke's or your Dad's or who ever's, I've never seen you go slow with anyone." She smiled at him, "or anything long lasting really. Even our projects had to be done practically the week we were given them, you don't go slow it's not your way." She pointed out as the familiar Range Rover appeared, Teddy opened her door gallantly and she slid in first, "Evening Payne" she greeted bright and Teddy hopped in aside her.

He nodded at his security before turning to Victoria swiftly, "But that's why I want to go slow with you." Teddy explained softly his eyes wide and sincere, "because I've never done that before, because that what people always says works out best, because I don't want this end before it even gets started"

Victoria smiled longingly at her boyfriend, they didn't speak for a long moment before she broke it. "Do you want to make a sex date?" she asked and Teddy burst out in laughter tugging her into his side, "I'm serious, cause you might be all self controlling but I'm not, give me a target." He chuckled and bent down and kissed her eagerly, his lip and body flush against her form made her insides tremble. "That's not helping," she mumbled breathlessly against his lips so he just moved to her jaw and swiftly moved to peck feather kissed on her smooth warm neck.

"That'll ruin the element of surprise" Teddy mused pulling back to gaze into her lusty eyes dotingly, "And I can't have that" he grinned lasciviously, "Can I?" he taunted.

Victoria pouted at him, "You and surprises" she murmured lifting her hand to his face to caress his pale skin, she ran a slow finger tip across his cheek adoringly.

"No, you and me." Teddy grinned and Victoria sighed softly before shifting to kiss him softly.

"You're amazing you know that?" she laughed falling back on the seat to try to cool down.

"I think I may have heard that once or twice," Teddy smirked down a her his eyes glancing over her wild curls and freckles, "And who says I was done kissing you?" He demanded his eyes bright with lust as he captured her lips swiftly kiss. Teddy had discovered, during their time at that hidden waterfall that kissing Victoria, just that simple act of kissing, was a seriously addictive activity.

After several minutes of slowly kissing in the back seat Teddy sucked Victoria's lip into his mouth and Victoria let a slightly louder whimper than the others erupt form her throat and Teddy broke away suddenly aware of where they were and flushed when he glanced at Payne's stiff form in the front seat, "maybe we should stop" he mumbled his quiet pants caused some of Victoria's curls to shiver.

"You're in control," Victoria laughed as she fanned her face, somehow over the last two days she'd become immune to her PDA problem around Payne; he's seen her in a bikini top so all her concerns were gone. She had the same attitude with her friends from Ireland, it was hard to explain, but at some point the PDA problem just shifts, she guessed it had something to do with trust. "But if you want to go slow you're going to have call it every time, because I can get carried away and obviously so can you,"

Teddy eyes followed where her hot gaze was focused on, "Oh _God,_" he hissed before he adjusted himself in his pants and glaring at the floor as he forced disgusting thoughts into his mind, rather than the sexy temptress aside him, to try to make his problem go away before they got to the restaurant.

"What time is our flight tomorrow Payne?" Victoria asked politely as she curled her fingers around Teddy's, "Morning or evening?"

"Scheduled in for late afternoon Miss Smith" Payne responded swiftly catching her bright green eyes in the mirror.

"Eager to get away from me?" Teddy laughed.

"Away from you?" Victoria chuckled eyeing her boyfriend teasingly, "We have economics together on Monday, you're impossible to avoid" she grinned playfully, "I just wanted to know how much time you and Gloria had to plan out an other activity for tomorrow morning."

Teddy smirked down at her, "I will tell you if you want to ruin the surprise." He mused lightly his blue eyes flickering across her face.

She pouted and shifted to gaze out the window, "I'll wait," She explained her tone moodily but a happy smile lay on her lips contradicted her voice but that didn't matter because she had hid it from Teddy as she pretended to gaze at the view of the busy town.

"You're slowly starting to enjoy my surprises" He claimed happily bending to kiss her neck where her hair had parted slightly exposing her freshly tanned skinned. "I can tell." he murmured on her skin, the Range Rover slowed to a halt aside the pathway as Victoria tried to suppress a shiver.

* * *

As Teddy and Victoria stepped slowly up to the narrow stairs to the private jet, Victoria couldn't help but feel slightly depressed to be leaving Puerto Rico. This weekend had been brilliant; with just her and Teddy; no distractions, no limits, no university and no outside press. Just them two and well Gloria and Payne.

Victoria squeezed Teddy's palm as they stepped out of the hot afternoon sun and into the refreshing air conditioned interior of the private jet.

"We are due arrive in the Massachusetts area in three hours Mr Grey, Miss Smith." The pilot explained lightly his firm stance completely professional, Victoria found it amusing that he was dressed in a pilots uniform and badge when he was only servicing her, Payne and Teddy.

"Thank you, Spencer," Teddy smiled brightly, "just get us back save and sound."

"There is expected bad weather during the half mark of the flight but nothing to worry about, Sir." he explained seriously, Teddy nodded thanks and moved them further into the jet, Spencer was used to dealing with his father and his business partners.

Victoria smiled when they found their flight attendant again, "Hey Chad, could you get me a chilled Budweiser," Teddy laughed at her question and tugged her deeper to the familiar room that they had remained in most during their flight to the exotic Island.

"You want a beer the moment we get into the jet, is my company that bad?" he teased his fingers sending tingles on her wrist.

Victoria blanched, "well actually I wanted one to brave a look at the photograph" she explained catching Teddy off ground and causing him to gaze at her confused as they lounged into their seats.

"What photo?" Teddy asked confused, "You know Gabriela's photos wont be completely edited until the middle of the week" Teddy reasoned as he ran a hand through his hair, Victoria watched as his dark copper locks formed into a somehow even more messy sexy style.

Victoria chuckled reaching out to steal Teddy's large hand, "I meant the press photo of us at the dinner Thursday night," She explained "You know the '_Teddy Grey and the Irish girl who stole him away from his millions of fangirls'_ photo"

Teddy scoffed his teeth slightly bared at the title she given the press photo. "You've got it all wrong!" he declared tightening his hold on her hand. "It's billions of fangirls and millions of fanboys" he explained seriously. Victoria couldn't help but to laugh at him fake sincerity, when Chad arrived back into the seating area with a chilled beer she gave Teddy his hand back to take the beer eagerly, "Could I have an apple cider and a packet of peanuts?" Teddy asked as he grinned at his girlfriend and Chad nodded with a happy smile.

Victoria sipped some of her beer before she cuddled into Teddy's side slowly, "I'm never going to forget this" she stated seriously shifting slightly to gaze up at Teddy's handsome features, "this was one of the most amazing weekend a girl could ever ask for." Teddy curled his arm around Victoria's shoulders and smirked down at her proud. "Even if it was a little over the top for a first date."

Teddy chuckled and leant down and kissed his girl short and quickly. "Nothing would be too much for you, in my mind Victoria you're perfect" He whispered lowly into her soft blond hair.

"You're deluded," Victoria laughed settling her beer on her knee which chilled the hot skin immediately. "One morning you'll wake up and released you're dating a nerd with crazy hair and a slight drinking problem." Victoria joked then tipped the bottle at him, Teddy openly frowned and handed her his iPhone, a photograph of the pair of them in The Charles Hotel glaring up at her from the screen. Teddy carefully examined Victoria's reaction to the photo, she knew that this was the photo that the world had access to, the first image of their young relationship.

Victoria was quiet as she scanned the photograph, she assumed Payne choose the photograph since he choose all of Teddy's press pictures but she was truly confused to why he picked this one; the photo where Teddy wasn't even facing the camera, but watching Victoria instead. Teddy looked like a Greek God reincarnated as aways, but somehow the photo didn't do his handsomeness justice and funnily it reminded her of the early in the week when Charlotte was muttering how Christian Grey looked better in person than his photos. The image of Victoria was pretty and exactly what she looked like in person so nothing astonishing in her opinion but even if she concluded she looked pretty it was only a shadow next to Teddy's beauty.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked curiously as he tried to decipher her cryptic facial expression.

"You look great! it's a lovely photo," Victoria answered finally, as she zoomed in on their faces and the iPhone screen even showed up her many freckles.

"You look spectacular," Teddy agreed happily, "I think Payne choose a great photo." He paused shifting his arm on her shoulders as Victoria's gazed at the photo distractedly, "I'm actually glad that we went away from all this." He explained indicating to the photo. "Some people weren't so accepting about you stealing me away, but by Saturday night we started to convert some people. You want to know what they say about you?" he asked.

"A Gold digging european?" she laughed drily and handed Teddy back his expensive iPhone, Victoria had actually given what the public might think of her quiet a bit of thought over her limited free time during their weekend adventures.

"No!" Teddy laughed nodding '_Thanks_' to Chad as he placed down the bottle and peanuts Teddy had asked for. "The reporters got to our Professors, the dean and my parents." Teddy explained seriously as he tugged at a tray lock of her hair. "The press seemed to decide that you're an ambitious, determined student who has a soft spot for animals and enjoys the competitive challenge that Harvard presents for with. Their overall opinion on us getting together was that we seemed to be a good match in tempers and ideas," Victoria laughed, "No one would ever assume you were after my money if they knew you at all." He declared strongly.

Victoria turned to gaze out the window in silence for a while as she sipped her beer and Teddy fingered his peanuts unsure what else to say. "The Dean actually commented about me?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Something about that you seemed like one of the most focused European transfers he'd seen for a long time, and he's glad to have such a social Irish transfer enrolled in Harvard."

"He had to throw the Irishness out there didn't he?" Victoria laughed as the Jet started to take off slowly towards the runway.

"Buckle up for take-off." Spencer's mellow voice echoed throughout he intercom into the seating area and the pair slid their safety belts around their hips.

"He wasn't the only one who commented on your Irish background while we were both AWOL here." He explained lightly as he cast a gaze out the window to the sunset. "Our economics professor was quoted saying that although the idea that a new relationship of two first year students was more intriguing than what was happening with the drought in Brazil was ridicules, it was hard to forget Victoria Smith due to her charming accent, ability and over all easy popularity."

"I didn't even know he know who I was." Victoria breathed as she clicked her seat belt into place carefully.

"Mum mentioned off handedly that you and Phoebe volunteered at that animal shelter over the winder break and now all the picture of you with me in Settle are getting a second glance."

"But I'm either blurred out or not facing the camera int hem" Victoria mused concerned.

"Yeah, well it seems like we're the new young couple, you know the '_it_' couple in the tabloids."

"Like Brad and Angelia was?" Victoria joked as she shook her head at the delirious thought.

"Maybe not that big since we don't have a Jennifer Aniston figure to add into the mix, do we?" Teddy chuckled but Victoria's mind went straight to William and she distracted herself and sipped her chilled beer while Teddy smirked down at her indifferent. "They'll get bored of us in a week when Dad and Mum have a charity ball or something, and they'll be back as the true faces of the Grey Enterprise Holdings, and we'll be the forgotten teens in Uni."

"Bet it almost killed Christian not to say I briefly interned with him over the winter break" Victoria giggled as she bit her lip.

"You have no idea." Teddy smirked happily as he stretched back into the seat a the jet took off and watched as Victoria drank her beer slowly before she cuddled into his warm side and quickly dosed off not returning to the world of the awake until Spencer landed the Jet back in Boston.

* * *

Payne drove the black SUV to Victoria's apartment first, the rain was heavy and the roads were busy because it was Sunday evening. The pair had to race indoors, Teddy carried her new designer suitcase and Victoria held a new purse over her head to stop the dense raindrops from drenching her.

"I'm missing the sunshine already," Victoria laughed as she wiped the pretty purse lightly with her cold hands as they stepped inside lobby of the heated apartment building, Payne waited patiently in the parking lot for Teddy.

"You know I could come up," he mentioned his blue eyes gazed past her to the quiet lift before flickering back to her now confused face, "I don't really feel like going home yet."

Victoria frowned at Teddy, who ran a quick hand through his hair as he felt a little uneasy by her stare, "Luke went out of his way to invite everyone over, you said so your self; Daniel, Sam, Derek, Clark, Jason and so are half the second string football team. I'm not letting you hid out here." Victoria stated seriously hitching the purse on her shoulder as Teddy stepped closer and curled a quick palm over her hip and tugged her closer, "I mean it." she breathed as Teddy swiftly etched closer until he could kiss her mouth in a kiss that sizzled.

"But it's a gamers evening" Teddy stated and gazed down at Vicotira exspectively, "It'll just be a load of guys drinking energy drinks and eating junk food till the middle of the night." Teddy watched amused as Victoria didn't lighten up, "It'll be hectic over there, I'd much rather stay here with you" he explained, "We could open a bottle of wine watch a DVD, relax."

"Yeah?" She asked as she found the fact that Teddy although having spent all weekend with her still wanted to hang out. Teddy beamed down at his quirky little blond and squeezed his hand on her hip affectionally. "Well tough shit," she smirked pecking his shocked mouth before she stepped out of his reach. "Luke obviously missed your company, and he's set up a party I know you'll end up enjoying." Teddy gazed at her bewildered for a long moment before he chuckled, and she grinned.

"Being a little selfish huh?" He asked, and Victoria nodded in agreement her neck felt damp where the rain had caught her, "It's all your fault," he accused as he stomped the few feet so there where close again, "If you weren't so compelling, I would have been able to dump you here and ran off to the party." Victoria blanched astonished this time, "But relax I'll leave, you've obviously had enough of Teddy Grey for the weekend." Victoria caught onto how his tone sounded more teasing than hurt and scowled at him.

"I could never get enough of you," Victoria stated and etched into the lift with her suit case when Teddy went to kiss her again, he stared wide eye'd a she clicked the fourth floor with no regrets, "but I know how to share." She smiled as Teddy's laughter flowered over her till the lift doors actually closed over.

Victoria along with her small suitcase of new clothes and few souvenirs made it up to her flat's floor only to be startled with the sight that awaited for her in front of her apartment's door; Charlotte, Damien and Natalie stood near the door, laughter and chatter erupted form the trio in constant waves.

"There you are!" Natalie smiled brightly as she pushed off the wall quickly and easily snatched up the case from Victoria perplexed clasp, "I had to promise Luke a shout out on my next lunch shift to find out when you'd be back from your trip" Natalie declared and Victoria noticed from her thwart tone that a 'shout out' must have been something of value to her and Lucius. "And even then he was about an hour off", she muttered eyeing the case luringly.

Charlotte eye'd the bag too before scanning her friend dressed in new designer clothes. "You went shopping?" she asked softly ad Victoria suddenly felt self conscious of the clothing Teddy had gifted her. "That dress really suits you," Charlotte complemented and washed away the worry, "the colour is doing wonders for your skin tone."

"I didn't go shopping," Victoria muttered as she past Damien, who inspected her freshly tanned skin with deep interest, so she could unlock the door and get the three loud friends out of the hallway before one of her neighbours came out to complain about them. "One of the Grey staff bought me clothes for the weekend." She explained as she clicked open the lock then turned and quickly keyed in the code before the alarm could go off.

"One of the Grey staff?" Damien asked confused as he gazed at her new violet ballet flats that matched the dress perfectly, he knew the outfit cost over three hundred dollars from just the stylish cut but he doubted Victoria did, "Why?"

"Surely Natalie told you that it was all a surprise, I needed clothes to be bought for me so I wouldn't be roaming around Puerto Rico naked!" Victoria declared in a mix of excitement to tell her friends everything and irritation that they were examining her so carefully.

Charlotte's face was priceless. "You went to Puerto Rico?" she all but whispered as she snapped the front door shut behind her, Victoria grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while Natalie helped herself to starting up the coffee machine and grabbing some take away menu's. "Like Caribbean Puerto Rico?" Charlotte asked when there was a silence response to her question, she ran her fingers through her hair as she slid into a stool beside Damien who was fingering Victoria's new designer bag enchanted.

"How about this," Victoria sighed curling her hair behind her ears and gazing at the three, "You tell me all the gossip from Harvard first and then I'll tell you everything starting with the Private jet." She explained with a sly smile and Natalie squeezed at the mention of the jet mentioned the limo again to Charlotte and Damien who had been informed to that form of transport already.

"Nothing happened on my end." Damien revealed quickly.

"Boring as always" Natalie added with a swift fake yawn and a eye roll.

"I slept the weekend away, now tell us!" Charlotte snapped over eager with wide pale blue eyes.

"I know you all went to see the new Sherlock Holmes without me!" Victoria declared knowingly as she slid into a breakfast bar stool of her own, "You three better start blabbing or I'll just kick you all out." She declared glancing at Natalie as she fidgeted with the take-away menus.

Charlotte broke first, "I was so stressed about the interview for Mr Grey, I changed my clothes about ten times Friday morning and in the end my part of the interview was given by one of the moody old professors of Lit, you know she doesn't even have the credential to give lectures anymore, only Journalism Seniors got to have any vocals in the interview." Charlotte explained upset as she played with he hem of her shirt but then she smiled weakly and caught Victoria's gaze, "Mr Grey found me after the interview and complemented my overnight work, he credited me for the interview, you should have seen the old bat's pink face as she watched on," Charlotte smirked and Natalie laughed loudly as she grinned at nothing in particular obviously she had listened to the story before, "It made up for not being allowed to actually give the interview and get a reference form it."

"Christian is actually really down to earth like that" Victoria agreed happily, "And he would never give compliments out for stealing an others work, he's big into letting the youth strive too." Charlotte was about to agree saying she found that out during her research but Damien cut across her.

"I slept with Kevin's Ex on Thursday night, then spent all Friday trying to apologising to him." Damien confessed and all three girls stared at his wide eyed, Natalie actually dropped one of the cups she was setting up for drinks on the counter with a loud crack, but thankfully it didn't break. The girls said nothing so Damien started up again, "I was drunk and he was all over me for most of the night, Kevin had gone home early since he had a test Friday and I was an idiot."

"Fuck," Natalie hissed as the coffee machine clicked off, the four of them glanced at the machines for it's interruption. "Coffee anyone?" she asked weakly and they all nodded absently.

"How'd he take it?" Victoria asked softly concerned that Kevin might have done something rash.

"My bet is you haven't told him," Natalie explained wittingly catching Damien off guard causing a guilty red blush to grow on his high cheek bones, while the redhead poured out four mugs of her company's preferred coffee. "Because we spent most of friday night and yesterday online looking after you and Teddy's photo. We broke off to go to the cinema, 'cause apparently Daniel got on to Lucius about it and then he sent a group message to us since he knew you'd asked too go before Teddy stole you away, it's a good movie you two should go see it." Natalie advised as she slid the milky coffee towards Victoria first and the handed out the other two their coffees too.

"You guys were watching out for my photo?" Victoria asked confused as she gazed at the three of them.

"Well yeah," Charlotte nodded naturally. "After the interview Natalie started to ring me, your photo was up and we had decided we'd get together to look at it, my house was the designated place since this placed was locked off" she smirked impertinently and Victoria rolled her eyes. "Anyways you look fab in it," she complemented string her coffee. "I thought it was weird Teddy wasn't looking at the camera at first but then the more I looked at it I found it endearing that he was so smitten with you he hadn't got the interest in the press to even gaze over at them."

"He looks totally awesome too. You two make a great couple." Damien pronounced licking his lips for any stray coffee foam. "But some people online didn't seem to be able to get over that their _dear_ Theodore Grey was being snatched up," he shook his head ridiculously before sipping his coffee again causing a new layer of foam to sit on his upper lip ungracefully.

"Enough of this," Natalie grinned dropping her cup and saucer to the kitchen bar dramatically, "now it's your turn, so spill it." Victoria beamed at her friends they had spent their weekend protecting her from the online bullies and it warmed her heart profoundly which caused her to smile goofily at friends; she really had found her self surrounded by good people.

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

Teddy stood alongs with the rest of the Harvard students who irritatedly waited for the economics hall to open, it wasn't even a nine a.m. lecture but the doors still remained locked. Teddy yawned loudly as he ran a leisurely hand through his dark copper hair, he shifted slightly uncomfortably when he caught the gaze of a few of the girls that were littered around the hallway. Teddy had decided four minutes into this waiting game that Harvard should at least have the rooms opened for their early lectures since it was already stealing hours of sleep from the students every Monday morning.

Sighing he sank heavily against the cool blue wall, the girls returned to their phones or friends and Teddy relaxed as he gazed out a long narrow window he stood near. He took in the low grey clouds and the damp, windy campus hopeful for a glimpse of one of his friends or even better Victoria, it had only been a night and he missed her company. Teddy yawned again and slowly pried his phone our from his pocket just so he had something to do with his idle hands. He spotted his reflection on the iPhone's screen and smirked; he knew he looked a mess due to the insufficiency of sleep and lack shower he'd gotten due to the late gamers night he and his friends had partook in thanks to his roommate. Luke didn't even have morning classes on Monday's, Teddy grumbled in his mind, of course Lucius would plan a party around his own timetable and ignore everyone else's. Teddy sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he knew his irritably had to do with his lack of sleep and that Lucius, although a slob, wasn't intentionally trying to mess up his classes. Teddy sighed and flicked through his Facebook page on his phone, he was just glad there wasn't had Harvard Crimson practise today or his coach would have kick him off it for sure.

A hand fell on his forearm and a smile twitched onto his lips thinking of Victoria. "Good morning," He greeted lowly as his eyes flickered up only to be surprised to find Beverly and Michelle in front of him, both looked thrilled to see him.

Beverly's long brown hair was styled perfectly along with a skirt far too short for late January, Michelle wore a similarly inappropriately skimpy outfit but Teddy assumed Michelle's clothes had something to do to with Clark; her sort-of-not-really-boyfriend, who was visited by his Ex over the weekend.

"Morning" Michelle greeted brightly, although upset that it wasn't Victoria he managed to mustered up a smirk for the pair of pretty, frivolous girls. "You seen Clark anywhere?" she asked quickly, and he reminded himself that the pair were in something of a fight.

Teddy shook his head and decided right then if he did or had of seen Clark he wouldn't be pointing Michelle in the right direction, she was a little too high strung with her gritted teeth and tense shoulders. Michelle quickly busied herself with her Samsung phone, Teddy turned to Beverly and he tried not to grimace at the sultry gaze she sent his way when they caught eye contact.

"I didn't know you wore glasses Teddy," Beverly started and he sucked in a deep breath and waited for the teasing to start. "It kind of makes you adorable looking." She smirked wide and noisily her hand dove into her overlarge handbag. "Super smart too," she added as she stepped slightly closer to him, he spotted the packet of cigarettes lie above her notes in the bag and his mind jumped to the warning advert for lung cancer he'd seen recently on TV

Teddy scratched his neck and stifled another yawn, "My eyes were sore so…" he trailed as his yawn took over and then he spotted Charlotte and Victoria as they briskly made their way into the lecture building and they broke his train of thought. "Hey!" Teddy greeted loudly catching his girlfriends attention, and Beverly followed his gaze to the short grungy girl.

Teddy found the mismatch of her flirty floral dress and black converse cute and her hair was trapped in a messy braid down her back which left her pretty face and temping neck on show. "Morning," Victoria smiled from the lecture halls door as she up two Starbucks coffees, "if you want it come and get it?" she sang then laughed brilliant before she hastily followed Charlotte into the lecture hall, seemly to finish their interrupted conversation. Teddy smirked as his hankering eyes followed her walk away, she didn't even look back to see if he was following because she just knew he would.

"See you around." He told Beverly who looked irritated all of a sudden and Michelle who was too busy on her phone to notice the doors had even been opened, before he quickly slid into the room. Teddy found the pair of girls seated in the centre of a row with a blissful bubble of laughter surrounded the prattling pair, he quickly joined them and stepped past Charlotte with a wide smile so he could sit on Victoria's other sides she was in the middle.

"Your extra strong coffee," Victoria explained perkily as she dropped the coffee onto the table for him. "I bounced into Derek in Starbucks, he told me you lot didn't start to break the marathon until around four this morning, poor lad was slightly deranged, he bought an espresso and then told me afterwards he meant to get a latte." Teddy chuckled over the lid of the coffee as he took a long sip. "So obviously I assumed you'd need a pick me up after your class" She smiled and Teddy return on of his own grateful for his girlfriends thoughtfulness.

"Only a few of us stayed till four really, there was Luke, Derek, Sam, Clark and Jason. Even Daniel gave in around two and fell asleep in the taxi ride back to his flat." Teddy explained as he slowly wrapped his arm over the back of her chair his fingers tickling her shoulder and Teddy gazed over her carefully for any sight the she was uncomfortable with the public gesture. Victoria reached up and grasped his hand that his arm lay over her collar bone, and then brought his hand to her mouth as she pressed her lips to his knuckles with playful smile lingered there when she release her hold on him.

"My poor baby," Victoria taunted, Teddy frowned at her use of words but he quickly returned to his crooked smile when Victoria leaned closer to him so that only he could hear. "You look tempting today," she whispered her nose trailed his neck before she pecked it almost mistakenly and quickly leaned away. "You know I love your glasses," she breathed lowly her eyes flickering over his face eagerly. Teddy grinned at her and her gaze moved upwards over his bright eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen your hair this wild." She mused as ran her fingers through it unhurriedly and smiled when Charlotte faked a few coughs to make her stop.

"You like the wild nerdy look?" Teddy asked playfully as he trailed the side her neck with his fingers slowly, Victoria sent him a look that clearly said '_Duh_' and he laughed delighted with her confession. "So what's wrong with the normal look?"

Victoria flushed slightly at the question but then her gaze shift and her eyes hardened, Teddy turned realised the blur of colours she'd watched behind him was actually Michelle and Beverly as they just began to join them on the row, "Nothing," Victoria muttered as she glazed over Beverly displeasingly before she shifted to ask Charlotte about what she'd missed in class friday.

"Nothing much," Charlotte explained off handily, "most of the modules were spent discussing Mr Grey's great commerce endeavours, or were last minute cancelled because of him."

"Explains why Dad didn't mind me taking you away over the weekend." Teddy smiled and Victoria smiled right back due to the flood of memories they'd created together and suddenly she was unconcerned with their current company. Beverly peered at Victoria as she gazed sickly longingly at Teddy and Charlotte, who wasn't aquatinted with the barbie specimen before her, cocked an intimidatingly perfectly arched eyebrow at the gawking envious girl.

"So you went on a real date then huh?" Beverly asked curiously as she returned her gaze to the happy couple after she lobbed a fake smile at Charlotte's loyal harbour for the tiny Irish girl. "No more boring hanging-out in apartments? Is Teddy finally upping his game?" She joked and Michelle glanced up from her phone enough to laugh loudly which caught the attention of Sam and Derek who had just appeared at the door and seen the gang of them and moved to sit in the row just in front so they could turned to talk to them easily. Teddy noticed that Derek looked better than Victoria had described, he'd even had time to shower and style his hair, something that Teddy hadn't event he mental capacity to think of.

"Glasses?" Sam asked Teddy with an inquisitive gaze. "Bet that was just a blast in High School," Sam spat sarcastically, Teddy watched as Victoria's green eyes gazed at the trust fund baby thoughtfully, Teddy inwardly congratulated Sam for finally exhibiting his friends more down to earth side. "I had braces," Sam admitted to Victoria when he found her heavy gaze on him and then he grinned widely which showcased his brilliant smile. "But I've got prettiest smile in my family now though" he declared and the group, including Charlotte chuckled.

The lecture started and Clark didn't appear which made Michelle type furiously on her phone while Bev, Victoria and Charlotte either typed into their laptops or scribbled into notebooks and Teddy found the usually quiet noise of the lecture hall irritating as hell as he tried to pay attention over the noise of constant typing or scribbles and try to keep his eyes open but the fatigues was winning out. He sat with his head being held up by both hand as he leaned his elbows onto the table in front of him, he hoped he looked mildly invested into the presentation for the lecturers sake because his mind wasn't.

Just when he was about to bolt from the room, even if it meant jumping across the row of seats to get to the row behind and somehow still manage to make a quick escape, Victoria dropped her comforting palm to his knee and squeezed. He sent a sly glance at his girlfriend but she was still busy as she took notes, the gesture seemly absent minded as she completely paid attention to the lecturer and the powerpoint, but her light touch was all that he needed to remain glued to the seat.

The lecture asked many questions near the end of the hour and although usually Teddy tired to answer at least one today he let the girls around him and the mature students up front do all the talking, instead his mind conjured up colourful thoughts of a silent secluded waterfall, monstrous jungle plants and where Victoria lies on damp sand smiling wearing her purple bikini and lets him kiss her everywhere and touch her…

"Teddy," Beverly giggled but it wasn't until the brunette's hand fell to his thigh that he snapped out of his daydream and jumped from her light touch, "I thought you'd fallen asleep" She explained taking back her hand and started back on her heavy typing again. Teddy completely thrown by the girls easy touch glanced at Victoria who still was busy paying attention but now her lips were formed into a frown and her eyes were frosty. It didn't take two minutes for Victoria's caring touch on his knee to evaporate.

The lecture ended and everyone started to pack up, "You going to hang about campus today?" Derek quickly asked Teddy as he hauled his bag on his shoulder, and spun to face them.

"Nah," Teddy responded, "I'm absolutely beat, I think I'll call it for a day and go back to bed." He explained as he waited for the girls around him to pack up before he escaped the hall.

"You should come out with us later," Beverly explained brightly, Victoria sucked in a quiet breath as she slid her bag on her shoulder and glanced at Charlotte who wasn't as good at hiding her distaste for the covetous girl. "After you get your rest of course" She added with a wave of her manicured hand. "We're all thinking about going to that Sherlock Holmes movie, I've heard its good." She explained lightly with a wide smirk. "Maybe then go out for some drinks and a meal after."

Teddy shook his head easily at her offer with a weak smile, "Nah can't this evening, promised my sister we'd Skype her." He explained and Victoria glanced at him confused, he just smiled with a sly wink and took her palm in his. "She's been dying to tell us about some dog, Bonny?" he point out to Victoria, her face broke out into a smile at his statement.

"You might mean Bounty" Victoria explained with a fond chuckle and Teddy watched as a real smile donned her lips while the stepped out of the row with the others.

"Either way she wants you to talk to you," he explained and he turned to the rest of the group again, "maybe we can do it next time."

"Sure thing man," Sam grinned with a hefty pat to Teddy's back before turned to face Michelle. "You know I think I seen Clark by the science building this morning with Lavender," he pointed out presumptuously and it only took seconds for Michelle to grab Beverly's arm tightly to drag her out of the stuffy lecture hall the remaining five of them followed their lead at a slower pace. "She's finally made her mind about him I think," Sam pointed out with a great smile "At fucking last."

"Hmm?" Derek asked distractedly as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"He's talking about Clark and Michelle's thing," Teddy explained with a nudge to Derek's shoulder, "I think so too, this Ex business was actually a good thing in the end," he mused, Teddy had gotten all the gossip from the boys at the gamers evening last night.

"Maybe," Victoria mused as she pulled her braid over her shoulder and played with the end, "I've just never personally perceived Michelle as a _'one man girl_' to be honest." Derek chuckled with a sharp nob obviously in agreement while Charlotte scoffed loudly as she clicked her phone's screen on.

"I've got to head to class," Charlotte explained suddenly, and Victoria smiled at her before she left for a different lecture hall.

"You know I don't have classes until later," Victoria explained to Teddy after the boys had exhausted their chat about how boring the lecture had been. "I could do with a nap, all that travelling messed me up this weekend."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at that, "So you enjoyed the mini vacation?" he asked curiously, she blushed pink and released her hair and Teddy smirked.

"It was so fun but a little too much for a proper first date," She explained which caused an amused chuckle to fall from Teddy mouth, no matter what he said she'd always find a roundabout way to mentioning that, Derek blanched and staled in the corridor.

"That what you done for your first date?" he declared shocked his eyes flickering from the short blond to the tall football player, "What are you going to do for anniversaries?" He asked bewildered.

It was Teddy's turn to flush pink now, "I'm sure I'll figure something out," he explained and Victoria laugh at his perturbed facial features as he stared at his friends who were now looking on at him in a sort of compassionate gaze.

"Maybe we'll just go to a romantic dinner, you know like normal people" Victoria laughed and nudged Teddy playfully catching his uneasy eyes. "Maybe a catch a film after, or a comedy show?"

"Yeah in Paris maybe," Sam joked and Victoria sent a warning glance at Teddy who's lips now held a wide grin as he seemly took note of Sam's advice with a grateful nod towards him while Derek's fowl mood deepened and his steps turned to stomps.

"We'll catch up with you later," Teddy called as the four of them reached a cross roads. "Back to mine?" He asked Victoria and nodded as Teddy led her to Toyota since he had gotten a lift into Campus with Jason who had slept on his couch last night instead of borrowing Lucius's car. It wasn't until they were in her car and light rain had started to fall from the dull grey clouds that Victoria spoke again.

"I don't trust her Teddy," Victoria murmured her fingers light trailing shapes into her thighs as the sat waiting for the A/C to clear the condensation on the front and back windows. He glanced at her carefully knowing she was talking about Beverly, and wondered if he was going to be scolded or warned. "And with group partners being given out this week and her in the class I don't know…" It was neither Teddy realised as he watched her face rise and fall with emotion, Victoria was concern about their relationship.

"Do you trust me?" Teddy asked suddenly, Victoria's green eyes jumped to his soft blue eyes confused.

"I guess I do." She breathed heavily while she curled her stray hair behind her ear carefully. "I mean Teddy you're new to this whole relationship thing, you haven't even figured out how to turn off your charm yet."

He chuckled and reached over to catch her fidgeting hand, "If I had any charm '_on_' today I was only using it for you," He grinned and Victoria rolled his eyes at his easy way with words. "But seriously I knew that her touching my leg was wrong, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt it." He declared temperamentally and Victoria knew that he was telling the truth. "The only women I want touching me is you," he explained lightly and Victoria actually laughed at his corny tone that time.

"Right that's it!" She declared with a short laugh before she swiftly starting up the car, "Let get you to bed before you start reciting Shakespeare or something."

Teddy chuckled as she pulled out onto the street expertly, he gazed at her for a long time, neither of them moved to turn the radio and he had a cheeky thought, "'_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake…_'" Victoria hissed somewhat embarrassed and turned the radio on quickly from the bottoms on the steering wheel which stopped him from reciting with a humoured chuckle.

"What was that, you've sonnet's memorised in that goofy head of yours?" She snapped, her face hot and her heart bounded in her chest, Teddy really did send her mind into spins why was he never predictable?

"Private high school Babe, drama class was a breeze." Victoria actually sent him a stupefied gaze. "_Love is not love, Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand'ring bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken_." She sent her boyfriend a long perplexed glanced as they waited momentarily at a set of traffic lights.

"First it's the glasses, then it's the hair and now its poetry, if there's any more surprises today Theodore Grey I'm putting your sexy ass up for the most adorably romantic boyfriend in America." Teddy smirked goofily at her easy complements and happy smiles, he hoped she'd forgotten completely of Beverly and her unwanted attention. "You know you should have kept the poetry stuff hidden until you've made me mad or made a mistake or…"

"I'm not making any mistakes with you Smith." Teddy stated through a silly smirk before the car lurched forward since the lights were green again, they were quiet again as the music filled the space but Teddy in his haze of tiredness repeated his sediment through a long yawn. "No way am I letting you and that temptress body of yours leave me any time soon." Victoria laughed and pulled into a space near his apartment building.

"Come on stud, let me get you into bed and tuck you in." She taunted sliding out of the car easily.

"Who says your tucking me in," Teddy murmured into her hair, as he dropped his arm over her narrow shoulders. "You're sleeping right next to me." He declared as he squeezed her to his side.

"What happened to slow and steady," she teased her skin heartening from anticipation that he'd thrown his promise away, Teddy surprised her and kissed her lips quickly and Victoria unwillingly tensed from the heavy gaze of Teddy's neighbours on them as they left the building nosily.

"We can just sleep like that night I was too tired to drive from your flat." He explained easily as he rubbed his eyes and led her towards the building's entrance and out of the drizzling rain, "I really enjoy sharing a bed with you," He admitted through an other yawn, Victoria smiled a flush growing on her cheeks even after he admitted their wouldn't be any funny business.

When they got to the shared apartment Teddy went straight to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his unmade bed content, but Victoria paused to use the bathroom and grab two bottles of water before she stepped into his dark bedroom due to the bulky black out curtains which blocked out most of the dull Cambridge daylight.

"Hey," She whispered as she dropped the bottles to his side table, Teddy grumbled something into his pillow, and Victoria laughed as she sat down at the bottom of his bed and yanked off her converse. She pondered for a moment if she should take off the dress too, Teddy'd seen her in a bikini before, what was panties and a bra after that?

"You can steal one of my tees if you want." Teddy mumbled into his pillows too tired to bother to shift from his face down position into his bed. Victoria smiled and pulled off her dress and pulled on the dark tee he'd worn to lectures before crawling over his legs to slide into the sheets beside him, Teddy slowly turned so he lay on his side facing her. Teddy's arm quickly wrapped around her waist and Victoria snuggled into his chest casually. "I can't tell if this is too soon for this." He mumbled, as he peeked a blue eye at Victoria who shrugged and kissed his bare hot shoulder lightly.

"Our relationship our rules," Victoria murmured, as she snuck her arm under his and slowly traced small shapes into his skin. "I think this is fine, but you know I've been turned on since I seen you wearing your glasses." Teddy stiffened under her touch and warm breath lingering over his chest. "Just so you're warned," she chuckled refusing to catch his stare.

Teddy gazed down at her as she sighed and closed her eyes, she looked so happy and at ease, Teddy suddenly realised he was the exact same way. He had never enjoyed if a women slept in his bed before Victoria, the dread he felt in his stomach if he woke up the next day and found the girl still curled up to his side used to send a flurry of panic through his veins and nerves. But with Victoria's fruity smell washing over him, her soft curls tickling his chest and her short body pressed up against him giving him all sort of trouble for his self control department he wondered how he was never satisfied with cuddling with cute girls before.

As Teddy found himself falling asleep, a sleeping Victoria slowly shifted until her hand on his back lowered and it found the back of his boxers while one of her legs moved closer to his body, dangerously close to the semi he hand lingering in his boxers.

* * *

Victoria woke with a start in a strange bed and Teddy's heavy body suffocating her, she quickly realised where she was and chuckled inwardly to her self. Teddy's head rested on her shoulder very close to her breast and both his arms and legs had trapped her into his side unable to escape from his possessive hold; it was too hot. Victoria looked for a clock and quickly found one on the bedside table telling her it was half three, they had slept away the afternoon. She sucked in a sharp breath, when she told Teddy she was free she was secretively volunteering to skip a tutorial at twelve but now she'd missed her double lecture at one and an other tutorial at three.

With Teddy's long body trapping her she couldn't move away from him, so instead she rolled onto her side and faced her handsome boyfriend, his face lay on the pillow next to her face with his mouth hung adorably open. Victoria decided that since he'd gotten four hours to sleep and Victoria was both hungry and disappointed she missed her classes it was time to was up.

"Vicky" Teddy breathed and Victoria gazed at him confused, was he awake already?

"Yeah?" She answered as she licked her lips, his lips quirked upward and he shifted even closer to body.

"You are a temptress," He muttered as his hand lowered to Victoria bum which was now uncovered by the tee but she still wore a pair of soft panties, the moment his hand found what it sought out Teddy breathed out heavily and Victoria twitched slightly when he squeezed.

"Yeah?" Victoria whispered shakily, his fingers traced the edge of the panties while his arm drew her closer to his body so they were flush together, "Oh" she gaped when his hard erection became clear to her as he pressed it against her thigh.

"Mine," He declared and Victoria giggled before lowering her lips to his in a short hard kiss. Teddy's eyes fluttered open and he looked dazed, Victoria batted her eyes at him and he tried to gather what was happening while Victoria's teasing hand slowly trailed to his hip on its search find his hidden solid member, her hand had hardly brushed his most sensitive place over his strained boxers when Teddy detangled himself from Victoria a foot of space lingered between them like no man's land while he gritted his teeth and clenched his palms into the sheets which was overly hot from fondling her ass. "Wait."

"You're the one who came onto to me," Victoria pointed out her heart bounded from the anticipation of touching him; there.

"I was asleep," Teddy explained before he flickered his eyes over to find Victoria's disappointed pout. "We're supposed to be napping," He declared hopelessly as he racked his fingers threw his hair, the fingers that had been caressing her ass moments ago. "Not messing around in the middle of the day." He pointed out irritate with himself as he shook out his hand.

"What does the time matter?" Victoria asked suddenly as she kicked off the too warm covers, and Teddy blanched at her irritated tone as she moved to turn away from him, "How can you just vault off me like that," she hissed him her eyes upset and her lips thinned, "do you even want me…" She trailed off her body tense.

Teddy had her pinned under him in seconds, her hands pinned above her head on the fluffy pillows and his legs knelt between knees as he gazed down at her, the tee had ridden up above her soft, pale-blue panties showcased her tanned lower stomach, her upper body covered in his T-shirt left his spoilt possessive side sedated and his lips twitched upwards as he found her mouth hung open adorably in surprise, her eyes widened as she watched him puzzled as he soaked in her body. "I always want you." Teddy declared loudly before he leant down and kissed her as passionately he could, her gasps and meows against his lips left his cock throbbing in his boxers, her hands strained in his hold and eventually the want to kiss her deeper won out and he released her eager hands. He shouldn't have; Teddy hissed lowly into Victoria's neck when her hands latched onto his narrow hips and tugged his heavy body down so that their body's were pressed flush together, their cores alined. "_Fuck_," he muttered when she instinctively rolled her hips against his when he'd bitten down on her skin, his throbbing member twitching a the proximity to her warm core. She did it again and his breath hitched in his throat, "Victoria" he croaked his eyes shut tight.

"Come on Teddy." She moaned as the friction of him on her panties had left her all hot and incredibly turned on, Teddy's heavy breath blew over her face and she felt him as he tried to pull away from her. She sucked and peppered his neck with kisses and he stalled and his cock twitched against her. "_Theodore_," she begged her fingers nails bit into his skin on his back desperately which caused Teddy's hip to thrust into hers sharply and she gasped loudly when his hard cock smacked her clit. "Please." She trembled as the rise of arousal grew inside her, Teddy dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly which changed the pace of their sharp desperate motions but left Victoria even more exasperated as she moaned under him.

"No." Teddy declared as he arched away from her, his hard member twitched dramatically as he pulled away from he warmth, "No." He repeated and Victoria gasped at him as he shifted so he separated from Victoria's enticed flushed and panting form.

"Teddy," She mumbled surprised as she sat up, the tee quickly hid her clingy panties from view while she reached out to touch his chest and she felt his hammering heart beat. "We both want to do this."

"No." He explained as he gazed at her longingly, "I promised myself we'd wait." Victoria rolled her eyes dramatically let out a heavy breath.

"Till when? I'm already more frustrated than I have been in all my life Teddy." She declared but Teddy's blue eyes twitched shut as he tired to clear his groggy mind "Why can't be the type of couple that has sex in the middle of the day after a nap?" She declared upset.

"We can be," Teddy cracked his eyes shifting from her flushed face to anything else in his room as he ran a hand through his hair, "but I don't want to be the couple who has sex two weeks into the relationship and burns out after a month."

Victoria's anger subsided for a moment, "Ted we've been friends for months, we've been holding these feelings in for months! Can't you pretend all that time that technically we've sort of been together."

"No," Teddy snapped loudly as his face flushed hotly and his boner deflated, Victoria gapped at him confused. "Because you were with Wilke all that time." He explained seriously his blue eyes hard, "I'm not a rebound, nor am I pretending that we were together when we weren't." And then suddenly he was out of the bed in a rush and stomped into the bathroom with a dramatic door slam in tow.

Victoria sat on the bed her mind tumbled over his words and shift in moods while her body still in a hum of passionate anticipation for something mind blowing, eventually she crawled out of the bed assuming Teddy was going to take a shower and swapped the tee for her dress and she grabbed her converse before she escaped to the kitchen. Her body calmed when the cool air of reality from the rest of the apparent hit her. "Hey," Lucius greeted, which caused Victoria to jump in shock. "Nice hair," he chuckled clearly amused and Victoria was now only aware of the state her braid had become it looked like she'd slept in it several time over or just had wild mind-blowing sex, she sighed and untied it and fingered it into something more reasonable.

"Back at you Luke," She smirked and his hand jumped to the well slept-in hairstyle he was rocking himself, he chuckled and points to the coffee machine.

"Want one? I just turned it on, I'd say you'd need it." He teased suggestively with a twinkle in his teasing eyes and Victoria reframed from demanding him for advise on Teddy.

"Sure," She smiled as she hoped onto the stool and started to slip on her converse, Teddy's bed door banged open.

"_VICTORIA_!" He shouted from down the hall and his fast step falls stopped as he stormed into the kitchen still dressed in his boxers and his hair as wild as ever, "You're still here." He pointed out the obvious as he just stared while Lucius poured out two coffees he watched on mildly curious of the couples drama.

"Yeah," Victoria nodded as her eyes racked his form while he stepped over so he was standing aside her, "I thought you were going for a shower." She explained and he glanced at Lucius for a moment before returning his serious gaze on her.

Teddy let a long breath out, "I'm sorry," he muttered and quickly kissed her, Victoria found herself comfortable with Lucius standing nearby as Teddy kissed her but the momentary happily was forgotten when Teddy continued. "I shouldn't have brought him up." Victoria smiled weakly at him and patted his chest.

"Go get dressed 'cause after Luke and I have this coffee we're all going to go out for some food" Victoria declared bossily and at the thought of food Teddy's stomach grumbled unhappily Teddy smiled at her fondly, she always knew how to sidetrack his worries.

"I'd rather not third well thank you very much" Lucius stated drily as Teddy walked out of the room.

"Oh sorry," Victoria gasped scrambling to take out her phone, "let me just call up Christian get Tessa here before the desert comes." And she dialled a number effortlessly, Lucius stared at her wide eyed as the ringing tone couldn't be mistaken as he echoed form her phone.

"Hey!" Victoria greeted brightly, the voice on the other side was muffled to Lucius and he stared at her from across the counter as he held the kettle awkwardly. "Yeah I know I slept through them with Teddy, look we're going for food…" Lucius watched her suspiciously as her eyes flickered from her mug to the window while she listened to who ever was on the other side of the conversation, "No Luke is coming too, strange he said the exact thing." Victoria laughed and then beamed at Lucius "Great see you in ten."

"Maybe I'm not hungry" Lucius started but Victoria just laughed before she sipped her coffee, "So who did you invite?"

"Charlotte" She explained with a smirk, "You get along with her more than Natalie right?"

Lucius didn't tell Victoria of his irritation for the beautiful eighteen year old since the nasty voicemail she'd left for Teddy, over the weekend. "Just marginally," He pointed out moodily.

"Oh lighten up." Victoria ordered with a loud laugh as Teddy reappeared, stilled dressed in his boxers.

"I'm going to take a quick shower" He explained with a bright smile and disappeared again.

"Aren't you going to join him?" Lucius teased and Victoria flushed pink at his eyebrows waggle and low chuckle.

* * *

**_Reviews are Very Welcome !_**

* * *

**_Arthur's Note:_  
****So once again, I want to hear everything; your thoughts on Teddy and Victoria's bedroom intensity and your suggestions for future dates/drama for the pair or even their friends.  
****I've realised that I may have a few too many side characters, but the pair are in college; people are going to come and go from their lives continuously and the good ones stick around for the most part, and I like having so many characters to play with and stir up the plot up somewhat, but if there is too many let me know and I'll lighten up on them.  
****Just out of curiosity would people prefer weekend updates rather to '_anytime_' updates? Now I'm not promising that I'll have one every weekend because I think that's what burnt me out before but I could hold off till Saturdays if that what people would prefer.  
MadamCherry18.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

Victoria laid on top of Teddy's huge bed waiting for him to get out of the shower as playing with her phone, she started by flicking through some missed messages but found herself searching her name own google. And to her surprise, actual pictures of her came up, most of them were recent, no one had taken photo's of her before the whole Teddy Grey era of her life.

There were variations of the published picture from The Charles Hotel, loads of weird angled photos of the kiss outside the business building and then there were the blurred blond girl with Teddy from Seattle. No one was interested in pictures of just Victoria, amused she flicked down in the images searching for a photo of just her and eventually she found it, her coffee cold on the side table long forgotten. It was her hideous student ID for Harvard and she laughed clicking into it just as Teddy's bathroom door opened.

"What's so funny?" He asked with an easy grin as he walked over enjoying the sight of Victoria's tiny body spread on his bed. Victoria sucked in a deep breath when she looked up and found her boyfriend in nothing but a tight towel, water droplets dropping form his sculptured body. "Well,?" He pressed running a hand through his damp hair.

"I googled myself." She explained holding out her phone and Teddy stared at the image on her phone's screen, "This is the only solo shot of yours truly." She laughed turning the screen to look at the photo again. "Honestly student ID photos must be cursed, I don't think I've ever seen a half decent one ever!"

Teddy chuckled and walked over to his dresser. "Mine's half decent" He explained confidently tugging on some black boxers under his towel. Victoria dropped her phone to his bed and reached out and grabbed Teddy's jeans from early and riffled through the pockets, searching for his wallet to see prove but found something confusing, "Hey!" He called playfully when he found her in his pants, while he pulled on a pair of black jeans.

"What's this?" Victoria asked knowingly as she flashing the foil packet of a condom in Teddy direction, he flushed and noticed Victoria had abandoned her riot of his jeans.

"Better safe than sorry," Teddy muttered, Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him, "In case I lost my cool."

"Don't think your can restrain yourself?" Victoria asked as her gaze flicked to the foil packet curiously, "Magnum huh?" Teddy watched as Victoria's gaze flicked from the foil packet to his _package_ investigating.

"Hold up," Teddy declared moving forward, the cold shower doing nothing to calm his rapid growing horniness. "Don't read into that," He demanded, Victoria made a noise of approval and Teddy felt like covering himself up even though he was already dressed in his jeans. "Don't even think about that."

"I can't help it, I'm tempted to open this and blow it up too see the scale I'll be working with eventually." Victoria declared shifting onto her back on the bed to open the packet to do just that, Teddy swiped the packet form her hands before she could. Victoria kept her eyes on his the whole time, "I've heard good things about Magnum users." Victoria explained delighted as she shifted off the bed, Teddy watched her slow movements as she stood and stretched. "I haven't had any experience with them though." She added softly as she passed by him and went into his bathroom to try and fix her hair for the meal.

The door clicked shut and Teddy swore under his breath before he buttoned up a pale blue shirt and yanked a dark grey woollen jumper over it before he started to fix his hair. He had just thought of enough disgusting things to get his dick in check when Victoria reappeared a cheeky smile in place.

"So like on the scale of big to massive where are we ranked?" She asked her eyes flickered from his face to his crotch again and Teddy actually growled in annoyance.

"Drop it." Teddy muttered stepping forward and tugging some of her wild curls behind her ear, as he passed her to the bed to grab his wallet from the side table. "You don't see me asking about your cup size." Victoria laughed and snatched her flashing phone from the bed.

"Charlotte's downstairs." She declared, Teddy nodded and yanked open his door just as Lucius left his own bedroom redressed in a loose knitted black jumper and dark jeans, his hair down and loose. "Be warned she will be on my ass about missing classes." Victoria explained as she pulled Teddy's door slightly closed behind her when Lucius tried to peek inside. "Charlotte's waiting for us." She told Lucius and he nodded absently as he played with his phone, no doubt texting his girlfriend Tessa.

"Missed classes?" Teddy questioned her as the three left the flat and stepped out into the quiet hallway of the expensive apartment building. Victoria waited for Teddy to lock up the flat before they moved towards the lift Lucius had called up.

"I may or may not have skipped classes." Victoria pointed out with a weak smile as they followed Lucius into the lift, Teddy was quick to pull her into his side with an arm over her shoulder.

"Not a good idea," Lucius pointed out as he tugged his hair into a pony tail, "I slept in a lot last term and had a close to failing grade because of it."

"Vicky is not like you." Teddy pointed out seriously, "What classes were they? Fly-byes?"

"What?" Victoria asked confused her face scrunching up.

"Easy modules?" Teddy rephrased as he smirked down at her confusion.

"Eh no not really," Victoria mused as they lift opened on the ground floor. Teddy noticed Charlotte standing outside with a dark purple umbrella up protecting her from the wind and rain, and decided to finish this conversation later.

"Want me to drive?" Teddy asked with an easy grin as Lucius buzzed them out.

"As if pretty boy" Victoria scoffed and turned to smile at Charlotte.

"I call Shotgun!" Charlotte greeted with a big smile, "And no you're not getting the notes off me."

Victoria laughed, "I guessed not" She pointed out and led everyone down to her car unlocking as she got closer.

"And I'm not impressed, skipping classes for what sex?" Charlotte asked Lucius chuckled and hopped into the back of the Toyota with a disgruntled Teddy, for not being able to sit aside his girlfriend.

Lucius who had found it hard not to bring up the voice mail now that the tall blue eye'd beauty was in his presence, as the pair of girls slid into the front of the spacious car. No one, not even someone who was frustrated with Charlotte could deny her of her raw beauty. Astoria, who was slightly awed at the wind blown version of her friend, had yet to ask the strawberry blond if she'd ever thought of being a model, for some reason she felt like it might insult her friend.

To annoyance of the boys Charlotte flicked on the campus radio, no Natalie wasn't hosting the radio show but a fresh preppy pop song stated up as Victoria pulled out onto the wet Boston streets. Charlotte spun up the volume so the song blasted through the Toyota's speakers, conversation was impossible the two girls started to sing along quiet badly until the next song came on and unsurprisingly they sang along to that one too. Teddy noticed that this seemed to be completely normal for the pair, and presumed this was how they always traveled together.

"Kill me!" Lucius muttered as he glared out into the rainy Cambridge streets as the song changed again, Teddy chuckled and started to sing along too when he realized he was familiar with it just to annoy Lucius. "You're stepping over to the dark side." Lucius warned

Charlotte spun in the front passenger seat, the seat belt caught between her breasts pushing them out of her top more which both males in the back seat noticed and averted their gaze quickly both having girlfriends. "I assume you mean by dark side, the colorful, spirited pop side?"

"Only air-heads listens to pop music." Lucius decided moodily, not wanting to let Charlotte fall back into his good books, he was being stubborn and he could actual feel it grow inside of him.

"I know for a fact that Tessa brought you to a One Direction concert." Teddy scoffed at him, Victoria had just turned down the music swift enough to catch Teddy's words.

"Brought being the most important word there Teddy, I didn't buy the tickets and get all excited at being at One Direction Concert"

"You still went," Charlotte grinned her amused eyes flickered between the two men, "did you buy a t-shirt? Get a photo?"

"No, I fucking didn't." Lucius growled crossing his arms across his chest as he did and glared out the window.

"Did you buy Tessa one?" Victoria asked innocently from the front, Lucius's cheeks flushed, "Now that's true commitment there."

"Yeah Teddy, be sure to take notes," Lucius grinned, "for when Vicky drags your ass to a girly concert."

"Pfft?" Teddy scoffed with a wide grin, "Vicky and I have the exact same music styles, she'd never drag me to a girly boy band's concert."

"You know it Babes," Vitoria laughed holding her hand out and Teddy smacked it, and Charlotte joined in the laughter.

"Phoebe however," Teddy shivered falling back onto the car's seating. "She's made me go to see The Little Mermaid on ice _twice_, when we were kids."

"Poor you," Charlotte laughed obviously not pitying him whatsoever, "did it scare you?"

"YES!" Teddy boomed startling both Lucius and Victoria. "A man shouldn't ever watch that stuff," Victoria knew he was just winding up Charlotte, Lucius caught on.

"It can leave a scar" Lucius agreed, enjoying that the tables were turned.

"I think it's obviously set some good traits in you," Charlotte muttered moodily thinking about male chauvinism. "The Prince treats Ariel mannerly, and it's rubbed off on you."

"Obviously you're forgetting my boyfriends past experience with women," Victoria muttered, but only Charlotte heard the mutters

"Yeah, Maybe" Teddy agreed with Charlotte flickering his gaze out to the wet weather, his own thought floating back to his treatment of girls in the past.

Lucius being the most disgruntled about the sudden meal plan got to choose the italian restaurant they went to, and the four of them spent most of their time together chatting about Harvard lectures or Teddy and Victoria's exotic date. They chatted freely and after a while even Lucius's bad mood flickered away thanks to Charlotte when she ordered his favourite drink along with everyone else's at the start of the meal.

Lucius sent her a puzzled glance as the waitress wondered off since she had trusted the pretty mousy brown haired girls order was right for the table.

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed getting annoyed with his stare, "You drank that beer at the thanksgiving party Victoria held" she declared crossing her arms defensively, "if you don't like it you should said so quicker."

Lucius just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "It's actually my favourite," he pointed out lightly with an easy grin, "nice to know you're keeping tabs on me Charlotte" He teased, she scoffed and returned to gazing over the italian menu.

Lucius spent the end of the meal realizing that although Charlotte, Damien and Natalie weren't his first choice in friends, thanks to Victoria's easy butterfly social life he'd actually become friends with her friends.

"What you do with your afternoon, other than watching Suits?" Teddy asked Lucius teasingly as he finished off his pasta.

Charlotte gazed at Lucius over her empty plate amused as he finished off his second beer loudly. "You want to be a lawyer right?" She asked him brightly and Victoria stifled her own bright smile as she let Teddy steal her hand from the table and hold it on his thick thigh. "And you're obsessively watching TV shows about the legal system?"

Lucius didn't have the opportunity to look at Charlotte's cheekily smirking face as he concentrated on scooping up the last of his lasagna, "Yeah, I mean they're my fav…" He glanced up and found Charlotte trying to hold back laughter, "Oh shut up Thompson." He hissed his face reddening and she let out her high pitched giggles and he stuffed his face with food.

"They're the only thing he watches," Teddy pointed out and Lucius pointed his sauce smeared fork at his threateningly as he ate, which Teddy ignored promptly and continued. "I think when you were like thirteen you went to a court case with your Dad, some important legal case against your family's company and after that day legal cases were all you would talk about for months!"

"Oh you never told me that's why you're studying law because Luke," Victoria pointed out lightly as she curled her wavy hair behind her ears as she stared across the table to him and Charlotte as she stifled her teasing.

"It's not," Teddy chuckled as he reached and lay his arm across the back of Victoria's chair and played with her blond strands absentmindedly.

"Studying law pisses off my Dad," Lucius grinned as he settled down his cutlery, the last to finished his meal. "He wants me to be learning everything there is to know about commerce incase I need to take over the company."

Charlotte glanced perplexed at Lucius, "You have a company to inherit too?" She asked her gazed flicked to Teddy for a moment as Victoria watched as her friend tried to keep the pleasant smile on her lips, the jealous and shock evident on her features through her weak acting. Victoria remembered the time when Lucius told her his family had a multi-million company, she hadn't taken the news as calmly as Charlotte. There was shocked coffee spilt and some yelling in fact.

"No," Lucius glared at his hands, "I have two older brothers, that already working for my dad." He pointed out but Charlotte's resentment was still lingering in her pretty blue eyes as she gazed at the two rich boys.

"Lucius is the rebel in our Seattle group," Teddy pointed out trying to change the topic, "he's done everything his parents didn't want him to."

Victoria reached over the narrow table and nudged Lucius's shoulder, "I bet Tessa gave your mother some extra hours of therapy." Victoria laughed affectionately as she thought back to the pretty, platinum blond she'd met in Seattle over winter break and Lucius cracked a weak smile before it broke into a prober grin at thoughts of his stunning girlfriend.

"I find it hard to believe that you've done everything your parents don't want you to do, I mean your in Harvard for gods sake." Charlotte declared earnestly.

"We're a Stanford family," Lucius chuckled and Teddy rolled his eyes.

The waiter reappeared, "tutti finiti?" He asked with an awkward smile, they all nodded and he took their plates unhesitatingly.

"Could I have a latte?" Victoria asked, Teddy noticed she was asking him not the waiter.

"Of course" He chuckled, "we've got no where to be."

"Oh then I'll have one of them God Father cocktails" Charlotte beamed, Lucius sent her a confused glance. "I've ate here before." She explained with an easy shrugged.

"I'll have an other beer." Lucius explained when the waiter glanced at him.

"Just water for me" Teddy explained.

"Un minuto" The waiter smiled and walked away.

"What were we talking about?" Victoria asked biting her lip as she and everyone tried to remember, "Oh right, Stanford." She recalled with a smile turning to gaze at Lucius.

"Yeah," Lucius nodded his gaze flicked to the bar watching the bar tender make up Charlotte's order loudly, "in the end they were just happy I was going to an Ivy League, after all they had assumed I'd follow Tessa to Washington University."

"God forbid, the horror!" Charlotte laughed sarcastically, "Just image if you decided to drop out of University and become a delivery boy or something." Teddy and Lucius laughed along with her. "That would be a proper slap in the face for your parents."

"What does your parents do?" Teddy asked Charlotte curiously after their chuckles had settled and silence at the table was bordering on awkward.

Everyone who paid attention to Charlotte knew her mother was a clothes designer, it was advertised everyday by at least one piece of Charlotte's outfit, Teddy however never really paid much attention to Charlotte 's clothes in detail, because Victoria was usually aside her capturing his full attention. "When Mum married into the Thompson's family and that really lifted her fashion design career off the ground, she was about to quit it and go back to Columbia but realistically we all know she'd end up in NYU to study something more economically realistic like art teaching or something." Charlotte flicked her hair off her shoulder distractedly as she told her story, Victoria watched as a man stumbled into a chair watching her movements. "My Dad's a lawyer, maybe you've heard of the firm; 'Thompson Waldorf,' anyway it's old money and older traditions." She shrugged, Victoria had heard this before from when she visited her best friend for new years but Teddy started at Charlotte thoughtfully because of this new revaluation.

"No layering for you?" Teddy asked interested.

"Nope" Charlotte sighed her gaze followed noise to find a man staring at her flushed she glared back at him, "I want to be in control of something innovative, not enforcing people to follow rules."

"You know that explains so much," Lucius grinned teasingly, and then he laughed at the repugnant face Charlotte pulled. The waiter returned with their drinks and left quickly. "Kidding, what about you Vicky, what does your parents do in Ireland?" Lucius asked suddenly since he just realized he hadn't asked before.

Victoria paused it hadn't ever came up in conversation before with anyone from the states, "Oh well my Dad's a secondary school teacher in a small rural town. He teachers construction, design and communication graphics, mathematics and engineering, he loves it," she added with as a fond smile grew on her lips as she spoke about her parents.

"What's a secondary school?" Charlotte asked sharply stumped, "Is that like a level above uni?" She sipped the cocktail and licked her lips approvingly.

"No, its like your middle and high school, twelve to eighteen year olds." Charlotte nodded slowly confused, she always thought Victoria came from a more wealthy background. "Mum's a surgical nurse," she added as she curled her fingers tightly around the warm coffee cup.

"Oh god," Charlotte turned a nasty shade of white, "your mum must be amazing, even at the sight of blood I get queazy," she pointed out and Victoria chuckled.

"The mention of it too it seems" Lucius chuckled as the table noticed the change in her, Charlotte just rolled her eyes at him.

Teddy laughed, "Let's get that out of your mind."

"Ugh" Charlotte fake gagged and Victoria giggled at her antics.

A camera flashed and the table tensed up shocked, Victoria's gaze turned to find the camera faced at her and a young man smiling weakly at the four of them.

"Cos'è questo? Esci adesso!" A man looking much like a manager appeared red-faced flicking his hands at the man. "Get out of this restaurant now."

Teddy's arm recoiled from Victoria's chair as the watched the man leave, the bar tender following him the whole way. "Vicky, I'm sorry." He declared.

"Its fine" She answered softly as the red-faced man appeared at the table.

"Mr. Grey, I'm very sorry for that incident. We've never had that problem before."

"I know Alfonso," Teddy smiled, this was Lucius's favourite Italian close to their apartment. "I should have warned you, that it may happen." Alfonso apologies again and left them be.

"So" Lucius muttered moodily, "you've gone and managed to get the paps to follow you east side too."

"I don't think you can complain" Charlotte snipped lifting her cocktail. "It's not our faces that'll be on some tabloid tomorrow."

Teddy winced and glanced at Victoria, she was innocently dipping her into her latte to scoff some of the foam before she slid it into her mouth slowly watching Charlotte and Lucius's bickering with a lay smile, Teddy sucked in a shaky breath and decided that maybe he should keep two condoms on standby instead of just one, maybe three?

"It'll be fine Charlotte, Christian has a whole set up for that kind of stuff to prevent it form coming out." Victoria mused, "Right Teddy?"

"Yeah" Teddy answered a little lower than he expected and smiled at her before turning to face their friends. "I was thinking after this we could watch a film?"

"Oh yeah," Victoria agreed easily, "Charlotte you'll have to come up to their tower."

Lucius coughed on his mouthful of beer, "Our tower?" he asked breathily and confused

"Towers are for princesses" Teddy stated amused.

"You're just going to have to face it, you two live a sparkling, shining, golden tower."

"I know he's Rapunzel but who's this?" Charlotte asked with a giggle as she pointed to Teddy, Victoria turned on her boyfriend and eyes him carefully.

"Ariel" She decided lifting her hand to run her fingers threw his copper hair, he grunted his disapproval.

"Yeah that makes you what?" Teddy asked, "Hercules? And Johnny Bravo?"

"I'm just going to drink the rest of my latte and ignore that comment." Victoria teased and Charlotte laughed.

"I think that girls choosing privileges for the movie." Lucius groaned but he had a smile on his lips all the same.

"Fred from Scooby Doo better?" Teddy asked playfully his arm going back across her chair.

"Make it shaggy and maybe I'll listen to your opinion of the film choice." Victoria grinned and Teddy chuckled.

The drive home, Lucius managed to call shot-gun and both Charlotte and Teddy irately slide into the back. Lucius took it upon himself to find a rock radio station, not that Victoria minded, she liked rock music a lot, Charlotte spent the journey lost on her phone rather than joining the singing.

They four ended up watching a comedy stand-up show before Charlotte left for the night, Victoria stayed for the evening waiting for Phoebe's Skype call but in the end the waiting game was too much for the students and they dozed off easily in Teddy's huge bed.

* * *

Teddy slowly slipped out of his bed, his phone flashing screen waking him for morning football practice. Victoria made a noise of disapproval as he slid away from body, which somewhere deep down inside Teddy satisfied him greatly, he didn't want to give it much thought but even his groggy brain told him it was the primitive caveman inside him. Once out of the bed he softly tucked the covers back around his girlfriend, hoping not to disturb her, she only shifted closer to his vacated warm pillows. He'd never experienced this before, staring down at Victoria's sleeping form he couldn't stop smiling, traffic outside the apartment building kicked him back into action and he rushed around the room as quietly as he could to gather up his training gear.

He'd never enjoyed girls in his bed, well girl in his bed for more than just sexual activities, but that was all prior Victoria. He chuckled at her wild blonde curls, scattered freckles and pouting lips as he tugged on a hoody and grabbed his Harvard Crimson ID before abandoning from his bedroom. Marching towards the kitchen he switched on the sluggish coffee maker and started attacking the fridge for anything that was quick and edible. The coffee was taking ages, he and Lucius really needed to talk about getting a replacement, so instead he swallowed down some chilled orange juice and grabbed a bottle of water for the road. Teddy was doing a mental list check when the coffee maker finally beeped its completion and he suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Victoria that he had morning practice.

Rummaging in the kitchen he found a pen and some paper, scribbling out a note he rushed down the hall and snuck into his bedroom. Teddy was shocked to find that Victoria had shifted more since he left her, now she lay in his side of the bed, clutching his pillow, with a fond smile he placed the note on his side table and swiftly left the room. Pulling out his phone in the lift journey to the ground floor he found a text from Daniel, his friend and low-ranked Crimson trainer, just reminding him that they had training.

Teddy sighed and rubbed his eye tiredly, Phoebe hadn't Skyped last night like she had wanted, he knew that his little sister was finding the transition from child to teen to adult hard. He had found it hard himself, using sports to vent his anger, he still used football to vent all his frustrations. But Phoebe didn't have a marginally violent sport to lash out all that vexations, she had dance and Teddy could only imagine that could only help so far. Walking to Lucius's car he pondered on what his mother told him during winter break, that Phoebe using her words rather than her actions to release her anger. It wasn't just growing up that they had to deal with, they were part of the Grey world, and people were always watching, plotting, waiting for their mistakes. Teddy started up Lucius's car and longed for his own. Phoebe wasn't like him, she was shy and awkward and easy pray, thats why their Dad was so serious about keeping her out of the spotlight. Teddy just hoped that Victoria was strong enough for his crazy life.

Walking into the training building, Teddy was early, well early enough not to be rushing to the training room. He had to flash his ID twice on his journey before he was allowed entrance to the locker room. Harvard was brilliant for the ideal on privatism, and ever since he was accepted to the Ivy league he wondered if his Dad had donated some serious capital to increase the security measures for the university, he wouldn't be surprised.

The layout of the Crimson locker room in Dillion Field House had a serious hierarchy, which didn't surprise Teddy one bit, after all he'd been playing sports his whole life and he knew how the pecking order worked. He and many of the other freshmen were in the back of the locker room, furtherest from everything. It meant that every practice he had to walk past the senior players to get to his place, every practice he kept an eye out to see if William Wilke bet him to practice, today he hadn't. And for some reason the fact that he had left Victoria sleeping in his bed gave him some sort of additional spur. But Wilke's closest friends, Zayne, the Crimson's quarter back and Benny who was Natalie's twin brother, sat chattering loudly about some frat party they'd been at over the weekend.

Teddy started to get change when an other newbie arrived, Toby Conners. He was huge, more muscle than fat and talented, his footwork was epic for his size, Teddy hadn't seen someone who could play like him. "Hey man," Toby greeted as he dumped his heavy bag on the bench, toby trudged both his training bag and boob bag to the locker room.

"Morning," Teddy chuckled as the man aside him slowly went though the motions of getting dressed for training. Toby wasn't a morning person, or ever much of a chatter with general people, he goes to practice gets the work done, goes to his classes gets the grades and goes out and gets the girls. But Teddy was slowly chipping away at the beast of a man who own the locker next to his own.

"These fucking morning trainings," Toby grumbled as he tied up his laces, "I've got an in-class exam later that I'm not half ready for."

"In what?" Teddy asked with a relieved chuckle, Toby wasn't in any of his classes, his exams didn't start till much later in the semester.

"Do ya know, I can't fucking remember," Toby chuckled shaking his head with an amused smile lingering on his lips. "Shit" he hissed through his laughter.

Teddy stretched his arms above his head hoping for an easy practice but he knew he was wishing for snow in summer as he laughed with Toby, turning in his stretch he spotted William Wilke enter the training room, Zayne jumped up and demanded answers from the wide receiver.

Teddy wished that the photos Wilke had taken of Victoria would be enough to get the wide receiver out of the sport, but it wasn't, the league didn't take accusation they needed prove and like hell what an 'anonymous' person going to show management who was in the photos. Beside Teddy knew it was a long shot, William wasn't in many of the photos, his father had told him not to even bother, that they'd get Wilke some other way. But Teddy was impatient, he hated seeing his smug face at practice, his curly blond hair and wide shoulders were like a beacon all over campus and Teddy didn't know how long it would take before he snapped.

Distracting Teddy, an other newbie Alex Moore punched Teddy's arm. "Heard we're in for it this morning, offensive got stair mother fuckin' running apparently" Alex announced, Toby practically whimpered and Teddy groaned, that always left his legs wobbly for hours later.

Then one of the offensive assistant coaches appeared on the other side of the room, Daniel stood aside him, "QB's, Centers, and Receivers with me." He called over the loud chatter of the Crimson locker room, that bundle of players included Alex and Teddy.

Teddy glanced at Toby who was a newbie tight end, "See you later," while Alex patted his shoulder pitifully.

"If I'm running stairs and your asses aren't there with me, I'm going to flip." Toby muttered angrily cracking his knuckles out absent mindfully.

Teddy just chuckled, "You mightn't be able to feel your legs later but my shoulders are going to be in bits" He admitted heedfully, scratching the back of his neck.

"Not to mention my damn quads." Alex shivered and the three men laughed before they parted ways. When they were far enough away from Toby and walking with the first and second strong players that were also called up, Alex laughed lowly and whispered to Teddy, "Hate to be him."

"Don't speak too soon," Daniel grinned at the pair of them, Teddy spun and sent his friend slash subordinate trainer a confused glance who walk behind the group, properly to chat to the newbies. "What, I'm in the know and I know you lot in for a hella lot of pain."

Unfortunately, Daniel wasn't wrong. Teddy wasn't on the team, he wasn't even second string yet, but he was pushed hard by the trainers that morning with every stamina drill known to man. Daniel was low in the rankings of trainers, he usual kept close to the newbies. Like Teddy and Alex, who was the newbie centre, and Teddy, who was the newbie QB.

It wasn't surprisingly that Teddy found himself in the most popular football position, back when he tried out for football in high school he wanted to be on the defensive squad, he wanted to get physical, aggressive and angry. His high school coach however, knowing that Teddy would take years to build up the muscles needed for superior level defence and seeing the potential for quick ticket sales stuck Teddy in as QB and into the spotlight. But Christian knowing that his son wasn't interested in failing, and what the coach was doing. Got Teddy some private trainers to make sure he didn't look like a fool, and fortunately it didn't take long for Teddy to catch up with his counterpart players who grew up with playing the sport. Teddy grew the position, he was lanky, quick, focused, smart, competitive and eventually he got the muscle to make him a threat. Quarter back isn't just essentially about the physical aspects, since a lot of their position is mental, with quick thinking under pressure and focus as the most important ingredients for game makers like Teddy to win plays and ultimately the game.

Practice was over, and Teddy was glad to see the back of Daniel's smug face for the morning. The Crimson Harvard football team was lucky, they had every sort of facility a footballer or even an athlete could dream off but most of the team usually only wanted a quick shower and to get out of the locker room. Teddy was just out of the shower dressed in a towel when the offensive coordinator caught his eye, from his stance against the facing wall. "Grey, get dressed and get your ass to my office." He called.

Teddy slightly confused at the request, dressed swiftly into jeans, a tee and yanked on a heavy semi-waterproof Harvard hoody before he grabbed his training bag. Teddy slapped Alex and Toby's shoulders as he passed them both and quickly left the stuffy locker room. Dillion Field House was overall a beautiful building, and when you were far enough away from the locker room the smell of showers, grass, sweat and men flittered away into perfumed cleansed hallways towards the coaches offices, the squad meeting room, trophy rooms and rooms Teddy never visited.

Teddy found the right office quick enough for someone who hadn't ever needed to visit the offensive coordinator before. He wasn't sure if he should be worried since usually it was the general manager who did the dismissing of players, Teddy knew he hadn't pushed himself extremely hard at practices but he wasn't even a second strong player yet and there was no point in him injuring himself too soon. Knocking he stepped back and tried to tidy his messy damp hair, shifting on his feet he glanced at the name tag on the door. Mr H. Flincher, Teddy knew the H stood for Harry, Payne had briefed him on all the important trainers but Teddy also knew it was disrespectful to call him that to his face until he said you could.

The door was slowly pulled open and Teddy gazed in to find a few of the assistant coached chuckling around a large office table. "Ah Grey good," Mr. Flincher greeted pulling the door wide and beckoning him in with his overly large hand. "We've been watching you." He explained with an easy smile.

"Sir?" Teddy asked as he stepped into the room, one of the offensive assistant coaches frowned at him when he seen him, Teddy felt awkward. Not that Mr Flincher's statement of watching him wasn't creepy enough as was.

"You're a hard worker, over the past months we've been gauging your improvement. Your throws have gotten longer, you're plays are quick from the snap, you can visualize what might happen further into a play. And these are all things Harvard Crimson is looking for in their QB1." Teddy felt the back of his neck starting to sweat, along with everywhere else. And he sensed like there was going to be a big but coming up. "We want to see you in action," Mr Flincher explained with an avid smile.

"In action?" Teddy breathed awed. He wasn't as passionate for football, as some of the other players obviously were, but he was definitely a person passionate for success. Being dropped from the Harvard Crimson would have been a serious failure in Teddy's mind, and now, suddenly he was being offered actual game time.

"We're not going to throw you into the deep end." One of the higher up assistant coaches explained, Teddy hadn't ever worked with him before, but seen him helping out the senior players. "Next week we're going to get you to start working with McCarthy" He explained, Teddy nodded absent mindfully, McCarthy was the first string. "We aren't promising you a position. You're only a freshmen after all." The room chuckled and Teddy forced a weak smile on his lips.

"Next weekend, you're second string, it's a friendly and a home game." Mr Flincher announced, Teddy felt his face spring alive in a wide impossible grin. "You're getting the rare chance to prove yourself early Grey," he stated seriously his hard gaze on him alone in the clustered room. "If this goes your way we may consider rotating you and Affleck for future games." Teddy nodded, Ben Affleck was the second string Quarter back.

"But like we said son," Teddy glanced to the man who spoke his heart hammering in his chest, it was the man who'd frowned at him earlier and he still held a certain type of distain on his face when he looked at Teddy, "It's a rare opportunity, you'd want to be coming out to show us all what you've got."

"Yes, sir." Teddy nodded still slightly in shock.

"I take it you will let your security measure informed with this." A scrawny looking man pipped in with salt and pepper hair. Teddy hadn't ever seen him at practices before, he looked more like an office worker than a football fan. "It is of great important to the Harvard Crimsons, that you are treated with consideration and respect like any of our football players, however with your family..." the man trailed off awkwardly his gaze averted to the offensive coordinator as if for help.

"I'll let them know," Teddy gritted out uncomfortably, this wasn't something he wanted to think about let alone talk about. "I'm sure that someone will be in touch to have knowledge the date and to arrange a security measure suitable for the stadium. I can't say if they'll want to work in conjunction with the Harvard security or independently." Teddy rhymed off, he had had to say it enough in high school when his easy excitable coach asked him about the away games.

"Good, good." Teddy noticed the way the whole room loosened up after his words. "Your safety is of utmost important Mr Grey," Mr Flincher admitted honestly. "Now, you better head off, classes start in a bit."

Teddy nodded, "Thank you" he explained to the whole room as he quickly crossed the crowded room and left.

In the quiet corridor Teddy frowned and stared at the walls, photos of previous players layered them. A moment past where Teddy felt like he was being used, where his renown name was an equally factor if not more so for getting him this 'rare' chance, as the assistant coaches kept reminded him, to have some game time.

Shaking out of his stumper he pulled out his phone and made his way out of Dillion Field house, it was pouring rain and windy as he cross the grounds to Lucius's car, swapping his training bag for his book bag he shivered from the cold.

"Teddy," surprised he spun and found Payne standing a bit away looking awkward. "Could I have a word?" His security asked quickly and Teddy quickly noticed that Payne's rain jacket was layered heavily with water.

"In the car?" Teddy asked and Payne nodded rationally, slipping into the drivers seat Teddy gripped the steering wheel tightly. Payne slid into the passenger seat awkwardly and sighed.

"I know this isn't what we agreed to Teddy," Payne explained, "It's just the restaurant incident with Miss Smith..."

"I know you can handle that," Teddy jumped over him, it wasn't hard for the Grey team to take down a few photo or even to a point go to the photographer and stop it at the source. "So just get to the point Payne, please."

"You both need to hide out for a while, you're still hot topic Teddy because of the announcement of your relationship. Any publishing of your activities is just going to hype up the need for some of your current photos."

"Announcement of my relationship," Teddy scoffed, glaring out the front window of the car, "sometimes I just wish I was the second child, or that Dad would just retract the statement, saying that I wasn't taking over the company."

"He's not going to do that." Payne argued soberly, "And Miss Smith is new to this, either you two stay hidden or you're going to have to..." Teddy broke over him again.

"I'm getting to play for the Crimsons next weekend," He explained glancing at his private security, Payne paused in his rant.

"Well fuck!" He laughed shaking his head, "I hope you've been working on your footwork, cause you're mistakes are about to get televised." Payne reached out and grasped Teddy's shoulders encouragingly. "Seriously, well done!" He congratulated.

"Yeah, so I wont be hiding out," Teddy explained, Payne shook his head understanding.

"Guess not," He muttered astonished, "maybe keep it all PG then, it'll be after the match when the real drum up for your photos catch wind."

"PG it is," Teddy rolled his eyes, "Victoria will be disappointed, we were both signed up for some nude modelling over in the arts building this weekend."

Payne laughed just as sarcastically. "You better get going you've got Strategic Management in fifteen minutes."

Teddy yanked up his hood. "It's weird that you know my timetable Payne," Teddy grinned cheekily, "even in High school you never stalk that deep."

"We're in university now kid. I wont be surprised if you father's thinking about upgrading you to a two member security party."

"Great!" Teddy stated sarcastically as he forced opened the door, the wind raced into the car disturbing the quiet, "Maybe he'd like to get Luke and Vicky babysitters too." Payne made a disturbed face and Teddy chuckled. "See you around Payne."

"No you wont," Payne grinned and they parted ways into the blustery weather. "Hopefully."

* * *

Victoria awoke relaxed but alone in Teddy's bedroom with only a short folded note on the bedside table explaining he had training and wouldn't be back at the apartment before classes and that he hoped see her later. slowly Victoria got out of the bed, and changed from the close Teddy had let her borrow into her outfit from yesterday, thankfully not too rumbled, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and left Teddy room.

When she stepped into the kitchen she found Lucius, "Morning" she greeted, startling him.

"Morning" Lucius snapped back his heart racing, Victoria laughed and make herself a quick coffee after she noticed that it was still hot. "you look outside yet?" He asked, she shook her head, "It's disgusting out. Rain and wind and flying umbrellas." He announced moodily.

"I take it Teddy stole your car?" She asked innocently as she plucked an apple from their fruit bowl and started to eat it.

"You bet ya" Lucius muttered over his bowl of cereal, Victoria wanted to laugh at the stray droplets of milk in his beard but kept it in. "I don't mind usually, Dillion field house is on the other side of campus from here, and Hauser Hall is closer than the business buildings"

"Hauser Hall part of the Law buildings?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Yeah" Lucius muttered.

"Well, I'm driving to campus" Victoria declared, "There's not a hope in hell am I walking, after your description, you can catch a lift with me."

"Oh I forgot you had your car here," Lucius brightened up, "promise not to play more air-head music?" He asked

"Don't insult me Clancey, I'm in the mood for some dark deep rock music" She grinned and Lucius grinned at her, glancing at her phone Victoria swore, "How long does it take to get to Harvard from here?"

"I don't know like ten? Maybe twenty?" Lucius asked himself thinking. "Why?"

"We're going to be late" Victoria explained, Lucius glanced at his watch and quickly dropped his spoon to his bowl and jumped up. With a laugh the pair departed the flat, they buttoned up their defences for the weather in the lift down to the ground floor, when the pair stepped out into the windy morning weather and raced to the car.

"at least it's not freezing anymore" Victoria pointed out as she started up the car quickly, "You do the heating and music, I'll drive"

Lucius chuckled, "Well I've not got Mr Fantastic ability to stretch so yeah you drive"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Watch your comic book nerd is coming out."

"_Please_" Lucius scoffed and fiddled with the cars' dials. The pair was quiet Victoria zoomed down the streets that Lucius knew was a little too fast to be under the speed limit but didn't complain if it got him to class on time.

"You know he's different around you?" Lucius mentioned seriously when they were stalled at a set of traffic lights near the turn for the student parking.

"What?" Victoria asked distracted as she watched pedestrians slowly cross the road in the wild wind and heavy rain, the pair seemed to be arguing and the girls hair was flat across her forehead unattractively.

"Teddy, I've known him well forever. And I've seen him be in relationships before," Lucius confessed scratching his neck, and tugging at his scarf. "With you, he's different."

"Yeah?" Victoria replied at a lost to what to say and not sure to what Lucius was trying to say or tell her.

"We're friends Vicky, but I'm warning you not to hurt him." Lucius explained seriously, her heart jumped up three paces shocked. "He's been wounded before and I don't want it to happen again." Lucius stated his gaze strictly on the Irish girl.

Victoria was silent for a few long moments as she drove in the heavy rain, it didn't seem like it was going to let up today at all. Finally as they pulled into the busy parking lot Victoria built up the courage to blurt out, "I think I'm falling for him Lucius."

The shaggy haired boy nodded leisurely, having noticed the rapid changes in her and Teddy's relations. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes that he adores you." Lucius pointed out, not wanting to tell her how much hours he had to endure Teddy constant unrelenting chatter with her as the focal point.

"It wont be me doing the hurting Luke," Victoria pointed softly as she slid into an empty parking space, Lucius's lips dropped into a frown. He'd never given it much thought, that Teddy might be the one to grow bored or go wrong in the relationship, Teddy'd spent too much time listening to him blather about the blond aside him to even entertain the obscure thought.

"Teddy isn't going to mess up," Lucius explained seriously almost in a promise, Victoria glanced at him sombrely. "He knows what he wants, and when Teddy knows what he wants he usually get it."

Victoria smiled as she kicked open her door, and the pair hopped out of the car and into the wild weather, "See you a round," She waved and locked her car as they walked toward their different lecture halls, they had been running late and she didn't want to embarrass herself further by talking about Teddy any more. Her mind raced with what Lucius said but in the end she always rounded bad to the thought that 'Everyone messes up eventually.' She just hopped that whenever one of them messes up it isn't big enough to ruin everything

* * *

Teddy stepped out of lecture hall thanking the heavens that the college day was finally finished, he'd only just said goodbye to his classmates that had held him back to work on a group project for far too long. And to make his evening that little bit better the rain had let up, some of his group wanted to drag him towards the cafe for a few coffees but he just wanted to find Victoria and hang out. His muscles still ached from morning practice, his mind raced with the new assignment he'd gotten in financial institutions and services and he hadn't let the fame versus skill argument for his place on the team next weekend.

Tugging out his phone he rang Victoria's number quickly as he walked across the lit up saturated campus towards the parking lot, he got her on the fourth ring.

"Hey!" She answered brightly, "I'm glad you caught me actually." Victoria explained and Teddy heard the sounds of voices and doors closing on her end, and he hoped she was leaving campus too, imagining that she was leaving the dedicated Charlotte in the library.

"Yeah, why's that?" Teddy asked excitedly, as he smiled at a passing group of giggling girls.

"Mathew was waiting for me at the apartment when I got home early," She laughed, "we've decided to go see that new comedy that out." Teddy gritted his teeth, not at the fact that Victoria was going out with a boy, because that's all Mathew was just a high schooler, but at the fact that he hadn't thought to ask her if she wanted to go to the cinema this week. A cinema outing would be a perfect date-situation that they needed to get down from the Puerto Rico level. "We're going for dinner after, Mathew said that his friends found this new diner in town that can't be missed."

"Awesome," Teddy explained sincerely, "I hope you have fun."

"That was our way of asking if you want to join just for dinner you know," Victoria teased, Teddy laughed awkwardly as he watched a street lamp flicker in the distance. "Mathew said he wants to pick your brain about Harvard, the rascal thinks he has other Universities to choose from or something." Victoria laughed.

"I think I'm going to have to pass, but ask him if he's got the time to come to the home game next weekend, I'll get you lot tickets if you need them." Teddy explained, he hoped Victoria wouldn't ask him why he was brining up the game this early, ever since her and William broke up he knew she still went to the game because her friends were fanatics, Natalie being one of the players twins sisters after all.

"I'll ask Natalie if her parents are coming down, if not you know I'll come begging." Victoria explained, "Might even get on my knees if you want me to." She whispered lowly for only his ears Teddy sucked in a deep breath at her taunting.

"Whisper all you want" Teddy heard a man's voice shout in the back ground, "I still heard that filth."

"Damn," Victoria laughed sarcastically, "look Teddy I better let you go before I adulterate Mathew with some more dirty words."

"Sure things" Teddy chuckled, "Bye."

"I'll text you after the film, you know, in case you do actually want to get your food on with us." Teddy could hear her smile over the phone. "Chat ya!" the phone went dead.

With a laugh he sent a few feelers out to see what everyone was doing. Daniel, the last person he actually wanted to see after suffering through his smug face at practice was going on a blind date, Teddy texted him back a shocked emoticon. Although Teddy would have like to badger the real reason why he was getting the play for the Crimson so early in his college football career, was it for his talent or his fame. Lucius texted him back just as Teddy unlocked the car, he was at a study group at Langdell Hall Library and would be until late. Sam was next, he was replying for the majority of his friends who were hanging out at Derek's flat. Teddy not really in the mood for games and beers headed in that direction when he started to drive.

Derek answered his door with a beer at the ready and a wide smile. "Dude, Clark just told us, you might be playing next weekend!" He grinned.

"News sure does fly around fast," Teddy chuckled shaking his head as he followed Derek deeper into the flat, it wasn't as big as his and Lucius's and Derek shared with three other guys from New York who never seemed to be around much. "How'd you find out the big news Clark?" Teddy asked as the pair of them stepped into the crowded living area.

"Oh one of the girls were blabbing about it early, apparently Affleck isn't impressed with the swop around." Clark explained as he stretch don't in his arm chair.

Teddy never gave much thought to the second string player, "Can you blame him? He's been waiting for his chance lime light for two years, praying for McCarthy to get injured I'd say, and then Teddy here turns up and pushes him out of the way." Jason chuckled overly loud, Teddy wondered how long they'd all been drinking for it was just after eight.

"Affleck will just have to get his pantie's outa a twist." Sam declared jumping up to congratulate Teddy, "Our boy has arrived and he plans on staying put." The room cheered and clicked bottles.

Teddy grinned and appraised the heavy pat on the back from Sam. "It's only a trail really, to show the coaches that the skills I have on the practice field works in a game situation." Teddy admitted.

"I think it's insane that one of us is playing for the Crimsons," Jason blurted out, "my father would have my ass if I started risking my life like that." Derek sent a tired glance at Jason as he bad mouthed once again. Everyone in the room knew what Jason was getting at though, none of them needed the money that came with sports, especially contact sport where you were putting your health on the line when you stepped out onto the field. "I mean, one hit on that field and you could be done for."

"I know Jay" Teddy mused as he slumped into the snug couch in front of the TV, "but from what I heard you were risking your own life with some black hair vixen last night," the room simultaneously ooo'd and Jason grumbled.

"It was hilarious" Clark pipped up, "the girl was latched to his face like a leech, and then when they toppled down the steps. Fuck, if only we had it on video," the room chuckled and enjoyed the reddening face of their friend.

"Shut up and start up a game would ya?" Jason snapped moodily, but the group complied and did just that.

Teddy finished off his beer and went into the kitchen to grab a soda, he found Sam and Derek laughing and smoking on the balcony adjacent the room. "What's so funny?" Teddy asked with a grin.

"Michelle rang" Derek explained, "She said she's got Clarks laptop and needs to return it to him, she'd on her way."

Teddy chuckled and shook his head, "Where are they at? Better worst?"

"They were sucking face almost as bad as Jason and his girl last night," Sam pointed out with an amused smile as he stubbed out his Cigarette and come back inside, "thank god its stop raining and snowing, we can actually enjoy a smoke again."

"I'd say they're a few weeks away from making it official" Derek added with an easy shrug, "Clarks was all for it before the Ex came to town last week, its like the table turns, Michelle is eager and Clark is stand offish."

"Enough of what could be, how's our favorite little leprechaun? You getting all her gold?" Sam asked teasingly, Teddy sent him a warning glance, not appreciating the nick name.

"You seen her yesterday, you know she's fine," Teddy pointed out, "and her gold? You serious Sammy?" He chuckled running a hand through his hard and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh don't tell me you're off the beer already? How many did you have? One half?" Sam scoffed unimpressed, "You're not fifteen, you can drink more than your mama lets you."

"You were in that room when I confirmed I'm playing next weekend right? Or was that your second personality?" Teddy teased and Derek chuckled at Sam's expense, "I got to keep it clean till next weekend," the pair sent Teddy a knowing glance."Well on the weekdays at least."

"That's more like it!" Derek grinned, "I've heard this Friday is going to be a big night for the Sports bar, no doubt because of next weeks game all your meatheads want to get your drunk on."

"Meathead huh?" Teddy asked, "This meathead bet you in economics last semester and business law."

"Don't remind me," Derek argued moodily moving to leave the kitchen with Teddy, "my competitiveness might show and it's not pretty."

"And what you are?" Sam chuckled grabbing a beer and following them.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

On Friday, after her evening classes Victoria stormed into her apartment, changed into her most waterproof exercise gear then just as dramatically left her flat with a slammed door and stomped down the building stairs two at a time. Twice she thought she was going to slip to her death but that didn't stop her in her volatile tantrum. She'd decided that she needed to go for a run, a fast paced angry sweaty run. It was Victoria's first time ever going out for a run during the day in Cambridge but she had no mind to care. She was angry, frustrated and needed to run it off or she'd say, or worse, do something she'd regret. For a moment Victoria wished that the wild weather from early in the week was still around to fuel her mood but it wasn't, it was one of the first calm days in a long while and it seemed like everyone was taking advantage of it.

She jogged to the closest park, did a few half assed stretches before she shoved her ear phones in and started a choppy run with her music blasting, possible damaging her ear drums. Running was a rhythm and it drove her mind into a state of absence as she side stepped baby strollers, elderly groups, loud laughing teenagers and revolting couples. It was crazy busy in the park, filled with all sorts of life.

Victoria was half an hour into her run when she seen Haley's long brown hair, she was walking in brightly colored exercise gear with an other girl that looked familiar. Victoria presumed she knew the other girl from the several nights out she spent with Haley, her old drinking buddy, at the beginning of last semester. Victoria slowed down to jog aside the girls.

"Hey," she greeted in a pant catching Haley off guard, who gave out a blasting shout before she laughed and shoved Victoria playfully, knocking Victoria's ear buds out, they fell to her chest and bobbed with every bounce in her jog as the group laughed.

"Vicky!" Haley greeted brightly flicking her hair out of her face. "It's been an absolute age!" She explained dramatically as she playfully glaring at her foreign friend.

Haley and Victoria shared the same classes but Haley had taking to bringing her laptop to class after she failed a big project last term, so they didn't chat as often, and Victoria didn't go out as much anymore choosing to hang with Teddy or her closer friends instead. "What do you say to a night out? This evening? The whole football team is going to be hitting the sports bar!" Haley pointed out excitedly, Victoria noticed that Haley's gaze held something like a scolding. But Victoria just requited an easy smile through her pants, maybe she'd been distancing herself from the party crowd for no reason, sure they failed more of their test than they should and you wouldn't usually have a deep conversation over a couples shots tequila but they were easy, fun and always entertaining.

"Yeah?" Victoria asked, and the second girl nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry I've completely blanked on your name." Victoria admitted embarrassed, hating to sound rude but hating it more to be out of the loop.

"Annabelle," she giggled and flicked her pony tail over her shoulder. "You should tots come out, I think it was Nicky who was just saying that he missed your wicked dance moves." She grinned, Victoria sent her a weak smile not being familiar with '_Nicky_' enough to put a face on his name but she guessed he was one of the huge group of people Haley surrounded herself with.

"Or are our drinking antics too wild for the old marriage couple now?" Haley teased and Victoria burst out in cheerful laughter she'd almost forgotten how quick her drinking buddy was. "We heard all about Puerto Rico you lucky bitch." Haley grinned playfully, nudged her again then Victoria beamed at her, trust Haley to spit out what she was thinking and never harbor thoughts from her friends. "It's someone birthday tonight too, Becca's or Lorraine's or someone's either way I'm hitting the club after the bar, and if I know my Irish friend at all she'll be up for a night on the town!"

"You know what," Victoria paused for dramatic effect holding Haley and Annabelle's gaze. "Fuck it, I'll be there." She grinned at both girls cheered as the three picked up their walking pace, or in Victoria's case jogging pace. "Come to mine later for pre-drinks?" Victoria asked, it was almost expected, her and Haley had done pre's at her several times before, Haley smirked and reached out quickly to hugged her gleefully. Victoria felt guilty for not chatting to Haley more, she obviously had missed her.

"Can we invited a few more people?" Annabelle asked brightly, "I know a few people who's in dorms who wont be able to make as much racket as they could in your place." She explained, "Not to mention they have to be out of their building before ten or they'll get a fine."

"Sure thing." Victoria grinned easily, having pre-drinks with a group of girls reminded her of home, "I'll invite my gang too, make it a pre-party."

"Oh god that sounds like a blast, you know what why don't we side track the sports bar and just do pre-drinks at yours, we three could send a few shout-outs we'd get a good bunch of people to come, drinks not provided obviously." Haley giggled as she pulled out her banged up phone, then she caught Victoria's surprised gaze. "Yeah this is what happens when you go out with the home crew over winter break." Haley explained with an eye roll, "A few too many tequilas." She sighed as she repetitively had to click the screen to get it to start up.

"This will be thee party of the spring term," Annabelle grinned fetchingly. "Mind if we invite under-agers?" Victoria laughed out an unconcerned shrug, after all she was technically an underage person in this country herself, Annabelle beamed. "We're going to have people from all over Harvard; business, literature, science and you know the football team might even redirect from the sports bar if we snag enough people."

"We should just make it a non-footballers party, they'll show up that way." Victoria explained with a laugh, "Or even better invite the baseball and Basketball teams." She grinned jokingly and Haley grinned wider than ever.

"Think you could handle that amount of people?" She asked lightly, Victoria blanked the question having only meant it what she said about the teams as a joke. "I've slept in your apartment it's big but not baseball, basketball and football team big." Haley pointed out pensively.

Victoria shrugged unsure about how big this party seemed to be growing already, "Steven from down the hall is always having pre-drinks on the weekend, I'll just let him know that I'm having a pre-party and he might be getting some strays."

"Fourth floor right?" Haley asked and Victoria nodded almost fearfully, the pair of colorful girls giggled at a names they were deciding to send the memo out too and Victoria started to get fidgety in their slow pace.

"Look I better start running again or I'll cool down, see you two later 'kay?" The girls waved Victoria off as she ran on dodging a group of eleven year old boys reenacting some cowboy shoot down in the park.

On Victoria's jog home she sent out a generic message about the pre-party to all her Harvard contacts and for good measure stuck a message in Derek's online group chat, after all Teddy was her boyfriend now and Derek gang was one of his closer friends.

Victoria was only out of a long shower when her phone started ringing and she answered it dripping wet and her towel barely on.

"You're holding a spring party?" Teddy tone was dry, she didn't admire his attitude after all he was the reason she was so irked earlier. "Victoria what are you doing?" Teddy snapped, she glanced at her glowing clock face, it was close to seven and she needed to start getting ready. Annoyed with his tone and dropping her full name Victoria went through what clothes she could wear in her mind distractedly.

"I wanted to go out, and I offered my flat for pre-drinks." Victoria explained towel drying her hair awkward as she pulled out her 'going out' make-up bag from the drawer, "Haley was the one who said we should skip the sports bar completely and have pre-party at mine before we all move along to the club. I've told you before that my home ended up the designated hang out house, I don't mind hosting."

"Haley?" Teddy asked and his tone was even colder, "Isn't Haley who failed the project and gossips more than listens to anyone she's with?" Victoria wondered how much she'd complained about Haley over the last few months. She knew hadn't got as good as grade as she had expected on one of their in-class tests and blamed it on Haley's selfish chatter, but that easily forgotten easily when the William drama ballooned.

"Haley who happens to be one of my drinking buddies, yes." Victoria laughed lightly, deciding that she hadn't complained about Haley that much and that Teddy was still in his stubborn mood from earlier. "Look everyone's coming over to mine, why don't you and Luke come?"

"It's Friday night, the Sport Bar is like a tradition for the football team." Teddy stated seriously, Victoria gritted her teeth as she glared at her towel clad reflection in her vanity. Out of everyone she thought he, her boyfriend, would come, even if they had an argument.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever Teddy." And Victoria hung up and he didn't ring her back.

Half eight snuck up on Victoria but luckily she'd managed to get dressed, she'd decided to wear the pretty violet dress from Puerto Rico with comfy black boot heels and her blond hair was straighter and shinier than ever. Victoria was quick to decide to lock her bedroom door when she was having streams of people in an and out all night. Natalie and Haley were the first to burst threw her front door buzzing with excitement both bouncing off each other's energy, Natalie had managed to last minute get off work and was humming with elation.

"Let's get ready to party," Haley laughed dumping a six pack of beer and two bottles of vodka on the kitchen counter. Victoria had l left anything of any value in her bedroom which included all her expensive cutlery and breakables, Charlotte had advised to do that early. "You talk to Stewart?" Haley asked thumbing in the direction of the other side of the apartment building.

"You mean Steven?" Natalie asked laughing thinking of Victoria's seldom seen neighbor while she dropped her own range of drinks on the table. Both girls brought extra for everyone. Victoria expected that most people would since pre-parties had a bring your own alcohol notion about them, running out of drink was alway a student's worst nightmare at a house party.

"Yeah, he's going to pop by around nine," Victoria explained as the buzzer rag out form down stairs and Damien, Charlotte, Daniel's voices rang out happily throughout the intercom but when they made it up to the apartment there were extra people in tow. Damien had brought Kevin and two extra friends, both of which Victoria presumed were gay also. Charlotte brought Paige, Leah and two cute guys which was strange for her usually anti-men character and Daniel brought up three other muscular men from the Harvard training squad.

Haley panted beside Natalie and Victoria as she pretended to fanned herself as she gaze after Daniel and his rugged friends. "Keep your panties on," Victoria warned through her laugher when she noticed who Haley's eyes were scanning over. "Just so you're warned, I've got the well-to-do crowd coming later too," Natalia snorted into her readily filled plastic cup. "How would you describe the Derek, Bev, Michelle and Sam crew?" Victoria demanded solemnly.

Natalie shrugged, "The Wealthy Wanna-be's? I never give their sort much thought." The kitchen bar was the centre point and the girls parted to chat to their separate friends, Natalie was quick to latch herself to Damien and Kevin to find out if he had spilled the beans about hooking up with Kevin's Ex yet.

"The buzzer just went again," Charlotte pointed out when Victoria poured herself her first drink of the night ten minutes later, Kevin was glued to Damien's side and there seemed to be no cracks in their relationship so Victoria lost interest in trying to figure out the drama from afar and left Natalie on the job.

Victoria realized that although she wanted nothing more than to freely chat to her close friends all night and bash college, people and Teddy. Instead she was going be on party duty for the majority of the night, she was already wishing for someone to call out for taxi's to the night club but it was wishful thinking. Cold drink in hand she let the next flow of people into the building, the 'wealthily wanna-be's' where making their fashionable appearance, and with them came some of the frequent users of Derek's online chat.

Victoria hugged Sam and Derek when they approached her with open arms, "We've brought some of the good stuff" Derek grinned showing her an old bottle of whiskey, she assumed that the boys were upping their friendliness for Teddy. "You'll have to have a drink with us."

"Yeah," Sam grinned nudging her shoulder, Victoria laughed as she eye'd Beverly flirty outfit, it looked like it would be better suited on a classy stripper than at a house party. "We wanna see if that centuries old Irish drinking can tell the difference between a cheap bottle of whiskey and an expensive one."

"You challenging me Sam?" Victoria laughed closing her front door.

"Hey Clark!" Derek called as he walked over to the kitchen bar and grabbed four plastic cups, Victoria eye'd them curiously, someone must have brought them with them. "Do you have ice?"

Victoria laughed and walked over to the friend to fetch some, "You think I'd half ass whiskey drinking with no ice?"

"You like it with ice?" Sam asked, preferring his watered down. Derek sneakily hid the bottle form Victoria the whole time to keep the surprise.

"I rather it hot, with lemon. But I don't know what type of poison you're providing me with and is the self acclaimed expert want ice, we're getting ice." Victoria teased, Derek chuckle good heartedly and made up the drinks.

Victoria took a sip and laughed, "You know it's almost cheeky to turn up to my party with an irish whiskey, what was the shop all out of Guinness or something?"

The boys chuckled, the intercom buzzed and Victoria departed their group with a shaking head and a large chilled whiskey. It was Steven from down the hall with Annabelle and several of her friends.

"They were banging on my door looking for your apartment Victoria" Steven explained as the group pushed into the open plan room, "Like lunatics, and I think a few of them may have already started on the liquor"

"It's going to be a seriously messy pre-party if people are indulging pre drinks for it," Victoria laughed, her limbs feeling loose form the two strong drinks, Steven laughed along side her. They weren't very close neighbors but they could ride the lift to their floor without feeling awkward, and Steven had often helped her with her trash and grocers over the few months she'd lived in the building. "Want to come in for a few?" Victoria asked.

"I think I may have to" Steven explained pointing to a girl at the kitchen bar, "she'd actually one of my friends."

Victoria laughed, "Bound to happen." Steven walked off as she grabbed a six pack and propping the door open. She was just about to find Charlotte when the intercom buzz and Victoria spun and let who ever it was into the building before racing away from the door.

Charlotte was by the stereo looking lost, "Hey" Victoria grinned and started pressing buttons until music started up loudly through the room and there was a mini cheer from the crowd. Charlotte beamed at Victoria, "I should have thought of music earlier huh?" Victoria mused.

"I was just getting sick of listening to Leah's phone collect, I swear there is only so much of the same songs I can deal with."

Natalie appeared with Paige, "Move over, I'm taking control of this bad boy." She declared pulling open a draw and searching through Victoria's CD collection, pulling out one of Victoria's favorite CD Natalie grinned at the short blonde, "Have I ever told you how much I appreciated your music taste?" Charlotte scoffed.

"I think it may be how we met?" Victoria exclaimed with a playful smile, Natalie grinned.

"Strange I thought you were on a murder mission when you met me?" she countered as she swopped out the CDs.

"I was blinded by your beauty." Victoria explained left her and Charlotte to the stereo. Spotting a guy from her management accounting class looking slightly lost she went to him and they ventured into the crowded kitchen area for a drink.

The flat slowly grew more and more crowded, people she vaguely recognized came and some people left for the club or nosily down to Steven's flat which was the mirror opposite of Victoria's. It was closer to ten when Victor, Natalie's boyfriend arrived, calling out a 'Yo' goofily after he pressed on the intercom and then appeared at the door with a keg of beer and a few guys and girls who introduce them selves as Victor's fellow band members or groupies holding several different bottles of liquor. Victoria smiled goofily as each member of the band kissed Victoria cheek when Victor introduced her it was surprising but when Victor wink over at her as he tugged in the keg she realized that he was trying to get into her good book, little did he know he was all ready in it.

"A Keg? Really Victor," Victoria claimed breathed out as she help tugged it closer to the kitchen while Steven who was finally making his way out of her appeared froze and laughed at the novelty.

"When we run drink dry you should be prepared for us," Steven explained pointing to the silver keg impressed and he pated Victoria's back as he made a move to leave, "dude you got a tap?" But Victor prepared, presented a tap from his back pocket of his jeans with a triumph smirk just Natalie rushed over just after catching a happy glance of him. The party was getting bigger and the room was getting hotter and Victoria decided she needed an even stronger drink to deal with it all.

"Babe!" Natalie smiled but then spotted the keg shoved next to the kitchen counter, "I thought you had a gig tonight?" She asked as she fixed her bright red hair into place shocked to see her man at the college pre-party when he had said he couldn't make it.

"It was an early one, finished ten minutes ago, we had this stashed in the van incase we made it here." Victor explained leaning over the keg to kiss her, then turned back to figure out how to attach the tap to the keg. Victoria busied herself aside the couple making up a new drink. "Thought that little miss Irish here would be embarrassed if her party ran dry." His dark eyes twinkled as he gazed at Victoria as she dumped a cube of ice into her drink from the large bowl in the centre of the breakfast bar.

Victoria smiled brightly as she nudged Natalie playfully before said very loudly. "You've got a keeper there," then Victoria made her quick escape the couple laughing behind her.

She caught her reflection in her living area's mirror and found that her once straight hair had slightly curled at the tips from the heat of the overly filled apartment, so she swiftly opened the rooms windows and reminded a few people who smoked to do it in the bathroom with the door closed and the window wide open, it was a smoking apartment but she didn't want the smell of stale smoke lingering in the flat for days.

Victoria was half tempted to ask Sam if she could bum a cigarette off him in her haze but decided against it when she surprisingly spotted Charlotte standing with Lucius. Lucius had managed to sneak in without Victoria noticing a while ago and she wondered if Teddy was lingering around somewhere, so she made her way over to say hello. But got side tracked when Zayne and Benny caged her in, with their tall football player forms and wide shoulders, in the middle of the room. Victoria knew that they were first sting Harvard Crimson players, but more importantly Williams' friends, she hadn't really spoken to them in weeks, month nearly. They weren't bad people, Victoria had spent enough evening with them in William's flat or at the Sports Bar to know that they were more harmless than hurtful.

"Great party Irish," Benny smirked his tone louder than the rock music that the band members were playing with on her stereo, Natalie no where to be seen. "Just spotted that twin sister of mine is suppling this gig with the alcohol," He grinned as he glanced behind Victoria to Natalie across the room, Victoria and Zayne looked too. She wondered briefly if Benny seriously thought that she was using Natalie's legal age to buy everyone drink. "Who's the bloke?" Benny's tone sounded protective and Victoria laughed nudging his hard side breaking his tense stance to gaze down the short quirky blond with a warm half smile.

"He's the new boyfriend. And the one who brought a keg, so he's in the good books" Zayne glanced over again and noticed the large keg for the first time impressed. "What happened to the sports bar?" Victoria asked curiously, she had hoped that the long standing tradition for the football players and many of the other Harvard teams, to go to the Sports Bar would stand and maybe her Flat would be spared.

"Strangely empty," Zayne explained with his wide handsome grin. Zayne had italian or greek grandparents and was far too handsome and strong for his own good. He had enough female attention that it couldn't be good for his already enlarged ego, it used to make Victoria's knees wobble whenever he sent her that wide smile, his self confidence really did burst through his skin and it was incredibly sexy, but she'd long found herself immune to his stunts. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Zayne teased, leaning to her level with a grin.

"SHOTS!" Someone shouted, saving Victoria and people swiftly started to migrate to the kitchen area. "Come on Vicky you're starting us off!" The voice called out and Victoria sent the two large football players an apologetic smile as they stepped back to let her pass.

"Just a heads up girl, Wilke's making an appearance later." Zayne stated as she walked past him, she paused and lifted her gaze to his eyes, Benny wasn't paying attention to them but Zayne was staring at her rigidly, "There's nothing we can say to keep him away." He added, and Victoria was suddenly angry at Zayne. But wasn't given time to voice it because she was suddenly being dragged away by a giggling Annabelle.

Victoria downed five shots, that was four more than she usually did and soon she was in a nice tipsy-drunk state and it helped keep her calm in check. She realized that Zayne was both kind and cruel to mention William would be coming, so when the handsome texan appeared with a few more of his team members and some scarcely dressed girls it wasn't much of a shock but it still sent a shoot of electricity down her spine when his solemn eye caught hers and his lips stretched into a smirk.

"Let's dance," Charlotte declared seeing the exchange and Natalie agreed brightly, so they danced, lots of people danced, which surprised Victoria knowing how small the area to move around was. When Haley spotted someone practically giving a football player a lap dance on her couch she was quick to instruct Kevin and Damien to do damage control.

It was past twelve and the substantial crowd that was left didn't seem interested in calling any taxis so they all could move locations to the club, instead several of the guests were migrating between Steven and Victoria's apartments. The doors being propped open in both flats now. Steven was living the dream apparently as many of the younger student asked him question about his course and his swim team.

Victoria, wasn't as impressed with the sudden popularity since she was already quiet well known around campus thanks to her parting last semester, the radical relations with one of the Harvard Crimson's star players, overall friendliness to everyone she met and now the new unexpected relationship Teddy. Still she was being handed around Steven's junior and senior friends as the 'Feisty Irish,' which was a great distraction from William's heavy stares.

It was decided at two a.m through a loud shout by a Harvard line backer, that was so loud it echoed down the hall into Steven's apartment, that Victoria's pre-party was going to updated to an all nighter. To make it more ceremonial Zayne lifted Victoria up onto her coffee table for three cheers, where she just drunken chuckled at everyone. Seemingly it was an achievement in it self to have enough alcohol to even attempt the challenge of an all nighter.

It wasn't until she was gulping down a much needed bottle of water to settle her stomach and thirst that Luke found her in the kitchen, "Hey," she smiled her face very flushed. "I tried to catch you earlier, but Zayne caught me off guard, Charlotte's been keeping you company right?" She winked, Victoria didn't know why she winked but it happened.

Lucius nodded slowly with a low chuckle. "Yeah, I take back anything I've ever said about her, she's cool," Victoria beamed at him, happy that he was getting along with her friends.

"This is why you have to trust my judgement." Victoria smirked wittingly and Lucius chuckled as he moved to tug his hair out of its band. "Leave it down," Victoria advised enjoying the way his locks sways around his jaw, "seriously."

"Listen Vicky," Lucius started but then Annabelle appeared giggling with a drunk Clark, he held her waist tightly and kissed her neck sloppily as Annabelle searched the counters for something to drink, giggling her ass off.

"Holy shit," Victoria breathed distracted by the frightful view. "Annie I want to introduce you to someone," she started as tugged her away from Clark who almost managed to glare at her through his drunken stupor. Victoria handed Annabelle off to Lucius as she leaned into Clark who pulled his head back shocked from her closeness. "You want to start trouble? Don't do it in my house Clark, you know Michelle is here." Clark flicked his eyes to the Annabelle who was slouched on Lucius's side obviously wasted.

"I thought," Clark slurred his eyes flashing in recognition and Victoria realized that Clark thought Annabelle had been Michelle. They both had brown hair was were tall but that was pretty much it, Annabelle's chest was practically bursting form her top and Beverly had barely a B-cup. "_Fuck_" Clark hissed.

"Just find Michelle and don't make a mess," Victoria ordered before turning to face Annabelle who was quickly falling asleep on Lucius's shoulder, but thankfully after Victoria managed to get some water into the drunken girl one of her friends turned up.

"I'll bringer home," the new girl explained tugging on a coat, and two more appeared dressed to leave. "We were just about to go," she added taking Annabelle's dead weight off Lucius with a grateful smile. "There was no way in hell we were going to be able to survive all night anyway and Haley ditched with some guy a while ago." She added with a testy smile, as Victoria walked with the girls to the door she realized that this girl was stone cold sober, the only one she'd met all night. "Great party Vicky, see you in business law next week." And then the four girls were gone and Victoria hadn't a notion who they were.

"Hey," a deep voice greeted and for a second Victoria froze anxiously worried it was William approaching her at last. She turned slowly and smiled relieved to find Derek who seemed moderately sober compared to many of the other subjects of the pre-party. "Got time to talk?" Derek asked, when she nodded easily he pulled her gently into the hall where it was quiet apart from the girlish giggling echoing from the stair well.

"What's up Derek," Victoria smiled sipping her bottle of water, he glanced at it shocked.

"Are you admitting defeat Irish?" Derek asked his tone amused, Victoria grasped at her heart, which caused her breast to be pushed up in her dress, she didn't notice but Derek sure did.

"Never, I'm just hydrating for the second half," Victoria smirked leaning back against the cool wall. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"The group project, I take it you've seen the e-mail?" Victoria nodded stiffly, it had been part of the reason she'd had such a bad day before meeting Haley at the park. "It says we can change partners if we want, and I got Jackie and I seen that you got Paul. The lecturer said we could only swop partners if it was fine between both groups. And I get that Paul is ideal Partner and so is Jackie, really." Derek scratched the back of his neck nervously, "But Jackie mentioned to me how much she liked working with Paul and she was hoping to work with him again, so I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to swap?"

"So then we'd be working together?" Victoria asked pointing the half full bottle of water between them slightly confused from his rant.

"Yeah," Derek grinned with a quick nod his fridge flopping over his forehead as he did. "Unless have you and Teddy found away around it so you two could get together?" Victoria frowned angrily at the presumption, "Who'd he get anyway?" Derek asked purposefully.

"Beverly" Victoria bit out, Derek smiled at her obviously irked tone.

"At least he got someone who wont mind mixing the groups around so you two can be together" Derek explained lazily leaning against the wall, enjoying the mess he was making. "Jackie'll have to do then."

"He wont even ask her!" Victoria declared unhappily. "Teddy doesn't want us to partner up since we're together now," Victoria revealed and Derek cocked an eyebrow at her puzzled, she hadn't told anyone about their argument after they read through their e-mails together this morning in Starbucks. "Bev sent him a text saying how excited she was to be working with him, how she new she was defiantly going to pass this time round because she got paired with him." Victoria all put spat out as he eyes glared at her hands, "He's being an arse." She concluded in a drunken growl.

"I'm sure he's just wants to make sure Bev passes," Derek mused softly and Victoria didn't respond, she was angry at Teddy all over again and she knew the moment she walked into her flat Beverly would be there, looking vexingly catwalk ready. "What do you say to our partnership then?"

Victoria glanced at him confused, then she remembered his proposition. "Monday evening after classes suit you?" She asked contented, working with Paul wasn't something she had looked forward to, she only justified being at ease with Paul because she knew she'd get a good grade with him. Derek nodded delighted, "Good, I'll book us a room in the library, we'll get the books we need from there and then we'll move between here and your place."

"I've got three room mates" Derek pointed out dully, "it can get loud."

"Well, we'll go to a cafe then or something." Victoria shrugged curling her hair behind her ear, Derek beamed and held out his hand.

"To the beginning of a great partnership," he explained brightly, and they shook hands laughing. "Now let's get the host a big girl drink before she sobers up and kicks us all out," Derek chuckled. The pair of them started on some of the overflowing bottles of beer as they chatted about the school gossip and random things that peeked their interest until Sam showed up with one of Annabelle's remaining friends.

It was closing in on four when Lucius very drunk and laughing found Victoria who'd just appeared back from her visit quick to Steven's apartment, where his party was still as active as her own. "Vicky!" Lucius hushed as he tugged her into his warm side. "Teddy isn't very happy…"

"Yeah? He hurt my feelings," Victoria muttered feeling the sharp sting of rejection again from when he choose Beverly this afternoon. Teddy was aware how Victoria felt about the silly stuck up girl, but he had been stubborn.

"No," Lucius shook his head loosely and the pair stumbled down her hallway towards her bedroom's door, Victoria paused for a moment when she heard pornographic noises sneaking out of her main bathroom, Victoria frowned and kicked the door loudly. "It's Mrs Grey." Lucius finally slurred out as he propped himself up against the wall.

"Ana?" Victoria chirped loudly her heart jumped, Lucius shook his head again with a heavy sigh as he ran finger through his long shaggy hair.

"Its Grace Trevelyne-Grey, she fell on some ice in Seattle after some meeting or lunch or something, the weather is bad over there." He added with serious eyes as he stumbled over his words and thoughts, "She's been emitted to the university of Washington Medical Centre." Victoria sucked in a sharp breath she felt horrible. Her boyfriends grandmother was in hospital and here she was throwing a party. "She's broken nothing just a fracture, but Teddy's Dad is demanding she be kept in for a few days to make sure everything is okay."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Victoria snapped suddenly annoyed at herself and him, she tugged her hair behind her shoulders feeling sickened and Lucius shrugged.

"Teddy texted me a while after I got here, and I thought when you disappeared for a bit you'd got the message too." Lucius pointed out tugging at the bright, faded yellow, tee he was wearing, "I should have found you and made sure you knew," he slurred slightly.

Victoria started to panic, her apartment was filled with strangers that were attempting an all night booze fest, the TV played a recording of some rugby match and the boys where huddle around it as they tried to decipher the rules while Charlotte danced rather closely, for someone who was so prudish, with one of the seniors from Steven's party. Victoria decided she couldn't just leave the party, god knows what would happen to her flat but she supposed her friends could keep the place standing if Teddy really needed her.

Victoria slipped into her bedroom her hands not working with the lock for a few long moments. She picked up her abandoned iPhone and found three missed calls and several texts from Teddy, Phoebe and even one from Ava. "_Fuck_" she cursed under her breath and rang Teddy, he didn't answer until the phone was close to his voicemail, although she'd closed over her door the sound of music and laughter still echoed into her bedroom, "Hi" she greeted but on Teddy's end their was silent.

"I'm so sorry Ted," She tried to make her voice sound sober she didn't really succeed, "I didn't have my phone, and Lucius's been distracted, he didn't tell me till just now."

"How drunk are you?" Teddy asked shortly his tone dark and Victoria could tell he was still very irritated at her.

"How is your granny?" Victoria asked quickly not wanting to quarrel with Teddy, her voice somehow steadier that time, Teddy sighed deeply into the phone.

"She Skyped me a few minutes ago and she was complaining about Dad." Teddy explained Victoria felt the room turn slightly on to the left and she quickly leaned on the bedside table for balance. "He's not happy, he's looking into ways to sue the restaurant for neglect, it was the steps in front of it that caused her fall." Victoria hummed to show him she was paying attention to him and not the bizarre rotating gravity in her room. "Listen Victoria you're drunk, you aren't not going to remember this in the morning." Teddy declared and her stomach fell, he'd seen through her even though a phone call.

"I'm not that drunk," Victoria declared loudly and unhappily as she swooped off the table and stumbled quickly back into the hall way. "Look I'll come over," Victoria decided not caring about her flat or the people in it, after all Teddy sounded terrible moody and concerned for his grandmother. She should be there as his girlfriend to comfort him. "I just need to find a ride over, I can't drive right now and the taxi service would take ages…" She mumbled more to herself than to Teddy.

"You need a ride Baby?" A low sensual voice questioned that sent a shiver right down her core, Victoria glanced up from her shoes to find William as he smiled down at her while he causally leaned in between the bedroom and bathroom doors. "Benny is just about to head home, he's got a taxi."

"Were you listening to my conversation?" Victoria snapped her green eyes trained to his cocky face while his eyes trailed her body in the expensive dress, she wished he'd stop staring at her and disappear.

"Is that Wilke?" Teddy's tone was low and dangerous in Victoria's ear, and she involuntarily sucked in a worried breath at the realization that she was talking to both her boyfriend and ex right now. "What the fuck is he doing there?" Teddy's voice was so loud on the phone it caused William's lips to curl into a smug knowing smirk.

"I was just coming to get you so you could explain the rules of Rugby to the boys, I'm doing a bad job at remembering everything you told me." William explained affectionately as he pushed off the wall. Victoria couldn't help her drunkenly gaze from falling to his bulging muscles down his arms; he really was something to look at. "And Zayne is telling everyone that Italy's got a fantastic team, you need to put him in his place." Victoria was about to disagree feverishly at that obscure fact but Teddy's voice broke her concentration.

"I'm coming over right now," Teddy snapped and the line went dead, Victoria pulled the phone from her ear and stared at William dazed, realizing all of a sudden that he knew that Rugby was her weak point, she'd talk to the devil about it because she missed the sport so much, she frowned deeply at his satisfied grin as he watched her lower her arm.

"The boyfriend going to make an appearance huh?" William grinned cracking stepping closer to her for a moment. "Might want to warn him not to start anything with me, after all I'm here by invitation." He explained unperturbed rolling back on the balls of his feet when he noticed how agitated Victoria grew at his closeness. "Football, baseball and basket ball team were all welcome right?"

"I never…"

"That Haley girl still has a loud mouth on her, huh?" William explained with a small devious smile as he shifted closer to her again.

"Why are you stirring trouble?" Victoria snapped irritatedly as she stomped past him, refusing to be in his presents any longer.

Concern flooded Victoria as she gazed into the clustered open plan living space until she found Charlotte first who quickly broke away from the man she was dancing with to go to Victoria noticing the worry etched into her freckled friend's face.

"Who's died?" Charlotte asked jokingly as she tried to make a joke.

Victoria pulled her to the kitchen behind the breakfast bar, Natalie spotted the strange attempt at concealment and came over to investigate nosily. "I was on the phone to Teddy…"

"I was wondering why he wasn't here? Did he get hurt at practice?" Natalie asked in her way of announcing she had joined them. Charlotte sent the red head a tired glance, she'd spent a lot of the night trying not to turn and find a heinous view Natalie sucking face with Victor.

"We were in a fight," Victoria admitted, Charlotte cocked an eyebrow at that surprised, "I know it's not a great way to start the weekend."

"Or a relationship, two weeks in and he's not going to parties because you're having an argument." Charlotte debated as she shook her head unimpressed, Natalie handed out much needed drinks, but Victoria just sat her back on the counter too worried to drink.

"His Grandmother slipped on some ice in Seattle, that's why he didn't come. But Lucius didn't tell me until just like now. So I rang Teddy back, and I was in my room talking to him and he didn't sound like himself so I wanted to go see him, but when I left my room still on the phone, William fucking offered me a lift with your brother; Benny."

"Benny's wasted," Natalie pointed out humorlessly, as she flicked her hair out of her eyes confused.

Victoria sent her a well obviously look, "No, Benny's got a taxi coming." Victoria explained more clearly, just echoing what William had just told her.

"No, Benny's asleep in the armchair," Natalie pointed out and the three of them looked over the room to the dark haired footballer snoring in the couch as the boys argued over rules of Rugby.

"William was playing Teddy like a fiddle," Charlotte blurted out and swayed to the right into the breakfast bar before she caught herself and giggled. Victoria and Natalie stared momentarily at her for her weird wording."Bet Teddy's on his way over." Charlotte added while she carefully fixed her hair, apart form the random statement and sway Charlotte looked completely sober, but she wasn't fooling the girls.

"Yeah, he is." Victoria confessed her eyes flickered from her phone to the door and then back to Natalie who seemed the soberest of the trio.

"Victor and I will go down stairs and try to calm him down." Natalie explained earnestly her own anxiety growing for her friend, "I'll grab Daniel too. He'll be able to explain better to him that if he fights an other team member he wont see playing time for a year." She paused her eyes trailed something across the room. "That's not even mentioning, yet again, how huge your fucking Ex is, Vicky. Wilke could knock Teddy out with two punches." Natalie whispered like it was obscenity.

Victoria frowned at Natalie's comment, Teddy was pretty strong too and just a lot less bulky than William. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Send him a text, look I'll grab the boys and head down, there's no traffic and he'll be here in a few minutes." Natalie breathed she was gone.

Victoria took the drink Charlotte held out to her, "So who's he?" Victoria asked pointing to the cute senior as she tried to distract her self from the current crisis.

"That," Charlotte smirked as she followed her friends gaze. "Is the next valedictorian," she whispered as if it was a huge secret it, but properly wasn't as valedictorians had a perfect 4.0 which was hard to hide. "And he's interested in me!" Victoria laughed at Charlotte's shocked tone, when every straight man with a pulse usually fell head over heels for Charlotte the moment they seen her, "What should I do?"

"Well a kiss goodbye is a starting point," Victoria laughed glad for the distraction, "that'll tell him you like him for sure, make sure you exchange numbers too" she explained easily. "Just stick to your standards and morals and you wont regret anything." Victoria advised as Charlotte nodded and made her way over to the two seniors and Victoria went to tell Damien what was going down.

"Shit," Damien hissed when the story was over. "You know I thought it strange when William came back from the restroom looking like he just found a leprechaun in the bathtub." Victoria smacked her hand against his toned chest displeased.

"This is no time to be teasing my native land, I didn't throw something stupid from Hollywood in your face when you confided in us about Kevin's Ex." Victoria hissed while her eyes scanned the busy room, Damien felt throughly chastised. "Teddy is going to be here any minute and I have no plan."

"Well, maybe you should just take him to your room, have your way with him. That'll calm him down right?" Victoria irritation flared.

"We're taking it slow," she countered and immediately regretted it from the wide eye'd gaze he sent her in return. "That's in the vault." She snapped her gaze hard.

"The vault?" Damien held in a chuckled as he ran a hand through his styled black hair.

"Like it's a secret," Victoria explained tiredly but Damien actually laughed at her now as he reached to pat her shoulder. "Shall I go find Kevin instead?" She threatened.

"Look just breath, Teddy just pissed that your Ex is at your party and he's not, simple." Victoria sent him a doubtful frown, her phone buzzed in her hand and she found a message from Natalie with too many emoticons to count.

'_On our way up, He wont say a word to us, Be ready for anything honey_'

Victoria's heart jolted in her chest, she ignored Damian's curious questions and just made her way to the door, she tried not to shove too many people out of her way on her get there. Victoria only reached the crowd breakfast bar when Natalie rushed into the apartment her hair drawn behind her ears. A habit Victoria had learnt was practiced when Natalie had when she was anxious, that wasn't a good sign.

Teddy appeared next, his eyes dark and his shoulders stiff, his gaze landed on her quickly and she let a heavy breath as he stepped into the room. He was wearing snug black jeans and a white tee that clung to his chest in a delicious way under his winter coat, Victoria stood by the back of an arch chair frozen as Teddy stomped towards her.

"Oh look the boyfriends arrived!" Someone called and Teddy glanced towards the couches were Victoria knew half the football team and William were engaged with the television, she watched concerned as his hands formed into fists at his side and he paused in his path.

Lucius called out, "Hey Teddy!" from somewhere behind Victoria, and Teddy quickly turned his attention back to her, his eyes a shade close to midnight blue as he closed in on her.

"Ted…" Victoria breathed but Teddy only closed the space even further forcing his dominating lips onto hers in an un-passionate and very public kiss. Victoria's hands pushed at Teddy's shoulders when she heard cheers and hollers grow around her. Teddy ignored her lame attempts and nudged her into the back of the armchair before he forced his tongue into her hot mouth, his passion growing. The kiss itself was toe tingling and sensational but the general exposure of it upset Victoria more than anything, and when Teddy finally did break the kiss she couldn't look him in the eye.

Lucius appeared quickly, Teddy wrapped his heavy arm around Victoria's shoulders and turned to face him, "How's Grace?" Lucius asked swiftly and sent a concerned gaze at Victoria who looked quiet ruffled.

"She's fine," Teddy explained with a tight smile since he could still see Wilke in his gaze, Victoria stepped out from under Teddy's arm quickly.

"Would you like a drink?" Victoria asked quickly, her gaze flickered between he pair of them.

"I'm drinking Captain Morgan," Lucius explained happily then glanced at Teddy, "you drinking or driving?"

"I'm staying the night," Teddy pointed out obviously as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Just a beer." He added when Victoria made no move to leave until he gave her a request.

She swiftly maneuvered around familiar and strange people who she smiled and chatted to while she quickly got the two drinks and then when she gave the now chuckling childhood friends their cups she excused herself for the bathroom. While she maneuvered through the room to the hallway she tried to hold it together.

Just as Victoria snapped her bedroom door shut and kicked off her heels she finally let herself cry, her way into her private bathroom and locked the door. The sobs took over her short form in waves as the thoughts of people's chants, cheers and the awareness of being watched so keenly, being used for others amusement.

Even as someone started bang on the door she couldn't get her tears to stop their trail down her cheeks. It was her phone that brought her out of her despair, it started ring relentlessly so she reached out and unlocked the door, it was pulled opened almost immediately and Natalie pushed into the room with Charlotte and Damien standing close by the door.

"_Sweetie,_" Damien gushed and pulled her from the floor and into his strong tanned arms, Victoria cried out. "You need to give me the name of your mascara, you look a pretty as you did at the beginning of the night." He gasped jokingly as he thumbed the tears from her cheeks and Victoria cracked a smile as the shivers from her sobs trickled away.

"It's not a great party unless theirs a fight or a blubber." Natalie smiled softly. "Now come on let's get you a bit of foundation, bronzer and blush and kick this all night parties ass, you know as host you need to survive the whole night." She challenged cocking an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"And I've hidden a bottle of prosecco for the four of us under the sink that's screaming to be drank." Charlotte smiled while she tugged her make-up from a handbag. Victoria let her friends doll her up while Natalie found her favorite pair of battered converse that Damien quickly stuck his nose up, at which made Victoria laugh and return to herself,

"Do you know what the healthy length of time any piece clothing should be kept in a normal person's wardrobe?" Damien lectured as she slid them the old pair of shoes. "It's not a fucking decade I'll tell you that." He snapped, Victoria just laughed led the way to the kitchen where Charlotte produced the prosecco bottle from under the sink and beamed brightly before quickly popping the cork in a loud burst which earned a cheer from a few of the lingering crowd.

"What will we toast too?" Charlotte asked all of a sudden when the four of them held the cold plastic cups of sparkling wine, the glasses were once again safely locked up in her bedroom.

"To happiness?" Damien asked.

"Over rated" Natalie laughed as she popped her hip against Victoria's hoping to brighten the forlorn teen. "To good sex?" She asked with a big wink at Charlotte's way.

"Damn it, Natalie no!" Charlotte chastised her cheek flushed but she stilled gazed across the room to the valedictorian-to-be.

"Here's to the nights we'll never remember with the friends we'll never forget," Victoria toasted loudly and the three of them and a few tag alongs in the kitchen cheered and drank.

"That's a good one," Damien smiled as he licked his lips impressed with the sparkling drink, "I'll have to remember that one."

"One of my Irish friends was brilliant at them, some of the good ones stuck," Victoria shrugged as she drank some more of the prosecco eagerly. There was a loud cheer from the couches and Victoria peaked over to see Ireland's score against France, she was amazed the group of men were still watching rugby, surely late night TV was better than that. "Now if you excuse me I have a date with an Italian who needs to be put in his place." Victoria smiled and made her way over to Zayne who was cheering for France rather than Ireland, in the group of boys who seemed to be entertained by the rugby game.

"Hey," William greeted as he smirked wildly and watched her fall tipsily into the couch aside Paige and Danielle, who were too busy exchanging good gossip to greet her. "Good you can knock Zayne down a peg or two." He explained shifting on the edge of the armchair as he clutched his hardly touched beer tightly in his palm.

"Now I'm not going to start arguing with the host of such a great party over something so trivial as who's a better rugby team but Italy is up there on the top," Zayne declared pointing to the ceiling as he sent one of his pantie dropping grins Victoria's way, but she was immune.

"If by on the top you mean under the rest of the European teams getting bitch fucked, then sure Italy's up there." Victoria dismissed and sipped her drink but her eye twinkled as Zayne's gaze flickered between her and the group of men who had burst out in low laughter. "I know you've missed me Zayne but I still look the same" Victoria teased flicking her hair narcissistically, Zayne laughed and Benny muttered something in his sleep. The mood didn't last very long as Victoria vaulted out of the seat when William moved to sit on her arm's chair. "See ya," Victoria smiled at Zayne then swiftly stepped away from them and over to the dining table where Derek's crowd, some strangers, Lucius and Teddy sat around drinking beers and playing with a deck of cards.

"Look who decided to return," Beverly taunted as Victoria stepped up behind Teddy. Beverly was the reason why she hadn't join any people at the dining table during the night, she sat at the head of it like the Queen Bee. "Get locked in your own bedroom Vicky?"

"I was checking up on some of the drunks who left earlier actually," Victoria replied just as drily as Beverly.

"That's real thoughtful of you." One of the random girls complemented, "I remember last year after the homecoming rally I was so wasted at this house party I could barely walk and the lad who was holding the party got one of his friends to stick me in some random car out front and left me there all night alone, I passed out, the girls who owned it got a shock in the morning." She chuckled as she returned to playing with her drinks straw.

"God GiGi, I didn't know you were such a wild child." Beverly commented slightly disturbed as she fingered her hand of cards. Victoria noticed that the group was playing some game involving money.

"We're from the South babe, that's a normal weekend occurrence." The second random girl responded, and Victoria picked up on the drawl in their accents now that she mentioned it.

"What's up?" Teddy asked Victoria as he dropped his cards to the middle of the table as he gave up his hand distractedly. "Did everyone get home alright?" he asked and he reached out to curl his hand around Victoria's hip, his eyes flickered to where she knew William was. "What was all that laughing about?" He added as his eyes hardened on what ever he was staring at.

"Just making sure Zayne knew where his place was," Victoria explained lightly, as she sent a smile to Daniel who eyed the pair of them thoughtfully. "Actually it's nearly morning," Victoria pointed out as she indicated towards the window where the dark sky was brightening factionally, "I thought in a while I could grab a jacket and we could go up to the roof and watch the sunrise."

"Awe," Beverly laughed as she stared at Victoria pathetically. "That's so adorable."

"The roof, is that even safe?" Lucius asked concerned, Victoria noticed how he's exchanged his captain Morgan in for a bottle of water.

"Lance wont care," Victoria declared thinking of her creepy landlord, he'd even told her as long as nothing happens to his precious building he could care less about the amount of parties it held, "Steven was telling me earlier than his friend's band practices up there sometimes, there's an old couch up there and it has a barrier around the edge that makes it impossible to fall of it and apparently it's a great place for getting high during the summer."

Derek and Sam shared a look and dropped their cards. "And when were you thinking about visiting this roof did you say?" Sam asked smoothly as sent her a charming wink.

"Sunrise is at seven, so we could head up in fifteen minutes. We should be armed with alcohol cause it'll be cold." Victoria smiled at the pair of them, at least they seemed enthusiastic, Beverly pouted her lips. "I'm just going to ask Natalie and Charlotte if they want to join, grab me before you lot head up." Victoria smiled and glanced at Teddy who turned from his staring competition to catch her glance and swiftly stood up.

"I'll come collect your friends with you," He smiled but Victoria didn't return the gesture, instead she led the way to the kitchen. The apartment had emptied out a lot, which left only Victoria's close friends, the football team and the trust fund babies to claim the night long session. "Vicky," Teddy started but Charlotte suddenly appeared out of no where.

"We kissed," She declared happily to Victoria enthusiastically, bouncing in her heels. "All the way down in the lift, he's gone home now with my digits," she explained excitedly as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "Can you imagine! The cutest senior valedictorian ever has my number and he kissed me!" She laughed delighted. "Now where's Natalie at I want to see her face when I tell her I actually gave my number to a guy." Charlotte grinned almost evilly as her gaze flickered away from Victoria.

"Why don't you wait a bit, I'm gathering up a bunch of us to bring up to the roof for a bit of sight seeing," Victoria explained her lips twitched into a smile when Charlotte noticed Teddy and sent the MIA boyfriend a cold stare, Teddy stiffened shocked, Victoria had a sneaky suspicion she hadn't noticed him their before. "Want to come?"

"I'll come, I'll go find the others. You just go get a coat or something from your room." Charlotte stated and she sent Teddy a scowl as she scurried off. Victoria picked up on Charlotte's message and led Teddy down the messy hall into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Why'd you go over to William?" Teddy asked after some long silent moment when Victoria said nothing as she searched her wardrobe for a jacket. "The four of you hid in here for ages and then when you come back to the party you went straight over to the TV," Teddy pointed out, she still said nothing, so he sighed and tried to side step the Wilke situation. "You know you didn't have to check up on people it's not your job to make sure adults get ho…"

"I wasn't," Victoria broke over him and glanced at him hotly, the sensation of being drunk had long since passed and no matter how much prosecco she drank she felt no closer to intoxication. "I was hiding in there crying Teddy," she snapped pointing to the bathroom door, his eyebrows crinkled in confusion and his eyes filled with concern.

"You were fine, you were chatting and laughing with everyone before you went to the bathroom," Teddy pointed out carefully, "I watched you, you were fine." Teddy declared somberly.

"Anyone with half a brain and half the room staring at them can pretend to be fine for a while." Victoria responded weakly and they fell silent.

"What happened? Did someone say something?" Teddy asked stepped closer, Victoria's mind immediately concurred up the image of Beverly's face. "I was going to go fetch you from the bathroom when Victor told us that Natalie had already gone to find you."

"You know I can't deal with PDA," Victoria explained pathetically and Teddy's mouth formed a thin line as he stared at her, they'd gotten over this hurdle already. "And you took advantage of that, you know I was concerned about you, and I was drunk, and you looked so angry, and then you were suddenly kissing me. Right there in front of everyone. I can understand that you wanted to make your claim on me in front of William but you didn't have to do it so dramatically, and you didn't stop when I pushed you away." Her voice trembled slightly as she locked her eyes with Teddy's, neither of them spoke for a long time. "How am I supposed to trust you?" she asked finally.

Teddy sucked in a deep breath, "What?" he asked his mind reeled all of a sudden, "Of course you can trust me…"

"Can I? Can I trust you not to make me uncomfortable in front of everyone like you did tonight? Like you did on purpose?" Victoria argued she knew she was only bringing this all up tonight rather than tomorrow because she had been drinking and was overly tired from her early lecture, mid-day jog and now this ridicules party. "William always done that, pushing me in public, I hate it. PDA is a hard limit for me Teddy."

Victoria watched panicked as Teddy's eyes flared up and his fist clenched by his sides. "We aren't a fucking couple that is following the guidelines of BDSM Victoria, we're not going to start a list of fucking limits."

"What?" Victoria blanched her face paled, and Teddy realized he said something stupid, something she didn't understand. "That's not what I meant at all, I just meant that PDA is really hard for me to do without feeling a flood of emotions and usually none of them are good."

"You were able to kiss me outside the lecture building and all over Puerto Rico." Teddy pointed out softly, his mind raced and spun on it's axis. He'd made her actually cry from something he enjoyed doing, guilt and confusion etched into him. "What's the difference?" He asked stupidly, his blue eyes traced her face.

"Well, to start with, I was the one kissing you." Victoria explained quickly as she licked her lips. "And they were premeditated if not completely private." Teddy sucked in a shaky breath and he rubbed his eyes. "We've been through this before."

Teddy tried to save the situation he didn't want to loose Victoria over a thoughtless kiss. "I wasn't thinking, and you being drunk made me so frustrated with you."

"I think it was the drunkenness that make me sad rather than angry about the kiss."

"Why'd you get drunk? You knew William was there, you know he's a fucking creep." Teddy turned the tables remembering why he had kissed her in the first place.

"Luke, Daniel, Victor, Damien, Kevin... I had several knights in shining armour waiting to save me."

"I should have been here." Teddy explained and he reached out and pulled her into his arms and swiftly kissed her forehead tenderly. "I should have come over straight after you hung up on me earlier."

"You mightn't have been there for your family then," Victoria explained softly, "Maybe it was for the better you stayed at home."

Teddy scoffed into her straightened hair, "You cried because of me, that's the last thing I want to do." He murmured into her hair, "I'll talk to Bev, ask her to fuck off so I can be your partner." It warmed Victoria heart to hear Teddy say that, but that fight was long over.

"You'll have to ask Derek if he's willing to give me up then." She murmured into his chest and Teddy tipped her head back to see her pretty green eyes, "He kind of caught me at the right time earlier and we swapped me with his partner so that Jackie and Paul could be reunited. Derek didn't fail last term so I found that reassuring."

"So you're ditching me?" Teddy teased lightly, Victoria rolled her eyes quickly and scoffed, he smirked at her response. "I'll talk to him too." He murmured and he leant down a pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he broke away when he heard the sounds of someone coming too close to her bedroom door.

Victoria jumped when the door burst open, "It's getting bright out guys we're going to miss it!" Charlotte snapped before grabbing her winter coat and leaving with a quick smile at the pair.

The majority of the group reached the roof in minutes and the sun slowly creeped across the sky. The lot laughed and drank together, and it wasn't until Beverly offered Victoria a swig of her whiskey she noticed how strange the crowd of people she was surrounded with was, there were trust fund babies, scholarship kids, nerds, pot heads, artsy folk, flirty girls, you name it they were laughing and chattering on her apartments' roof as they all completed the all night challenge and made new connections.

Victoria and Teddy spilt away from the roady crowd to stand to watch the sun rise together. Teddy stood behind Victoria his arms wrapped around her middled so he could pull her back flush against his front as the admired the sky that held an arch of colorful light rising from the eastern sky. "It's so pretty," Victoria sighed content.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" Teddy whispered into her ear from courage taken from Derek's whiskey, after she sighed at the prettiness of the sky. Victoria laughed quickly at his perfect timing before she shifted so she could see his handsome face and crooked grin, "Because you can you know." Teddy explained his lips twitching into a sincere smile. "Anytime, _anywhere_." He declared.

"Yeah?" Victoria asked as she shifted some more so she was in front of Teddy a tiny valley of space between them as Teddy kept his arms tightly wrapped around her while he gazed down, his blue eyes soft and littered with grief, he nodded his answer.

"So do you want to kiss me?" Teddy asked again when they hadn't done anything but stare at each other for a few moments. Victoria was distracted by a loud yelp from one of the girls on the opposite side of the roof and her eyes trailed over to the others, some of them were sending them skeptical or curious glances while most of them weren't even aware they'd slipped away. "Its up to you." Teddy whispered is hold tightened to pull her closer, his nose trailed her hair line for a second before pulling back and smiling down at her.

Victoria slid close to him and wrapped her arms around his hips, an easy smile growing on her face. "Just kiss me Teddy." Victoria whispered, he lowered his lips to hers in a slow cautious kiss that sent warm waves through their bodies but Victoria eventually broke away from his slow kisses and unlike earlier when Teddy wouldn't let her he just smiled down at her and moved to kiss her forehead mindfully wanted to push her limits, most of the people on the roof were her friends since much of the football crowd had diverted to Williams flat. Victoria felt like could trust them enough to try and break this stupid fear of PDA for Teddy. "Kiss me the way you want to." She challenged and Teddy eyes twinkled as his eyes trailed her tiny form in front of him his hands lowered to her ass and squeezed sharply, which emitted a low hiss from Victoria's mouth.

"I'm not sure we're ready for that yet." Teddy whispered seductively and kissed her again before she could question him, but much to her excitement he did change the fervour of kiss and Victoria's heart bounded in her chest.

* * *

Teddy woke up in Victoria's bed with a start, being one of the few that hadn't gone to bed drunk he had made sure to wedge himself beside Victoria, both Charlotte and Damien were also in the bed, thankfully it was a large double bed. The freakishly tidy room was littered with people on the floor covered with blankets and sleeping bags. Teddy chuckled and it disturbed Victoria who shifted slightly before she stiffened in her position curled into his side.

"Oh gods!" She muttered painfully, Teddy slowly lifted his palm from where it lay on her hip to her back and he rubbed her soothingly under the bed blankets, he knew she must be dying from a hangover. "Tell me this is a nightmare," she whispered hopefully, but Teddy shook his head and bent slightly to kiss the top of her head, her once straight hair was curled again.

"I'm going to get up and do damage control," Teddy murmured, Victoria moaned into his neck, "but you're going to have to let me out of the bed." She made a grumble of disapproval. "Vicky its past noon" He chuckled rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Fine," Victoria snapped and detected herself from his side, Teddy grinned at her refusal to open her eyes and she twisted to lay belly down on the bed, crawling over his girlfriend Teddy managed to get out of bed without waking anyone else. Teddy side stepped two girls who snored in their sleep and left the bedroom, only dressed in his boxers, without looking back as he closed over the door as quietly as he could.

The house didn't hold that make left over people, Natalie and Victor snoozed awkwardly on the couch with some of Victor's band members took over the other armchairs. Some people hauled ass up to Wilke's or Steven's flats after they all watched the sunrise, other called taxies or walked the shame back to the dorms. Teddy winced when he looked at the kitchen.

"Oh if it isn't lover boy," Natalie teased from the couch, Victor chuckled at his girlfriends cheeky greeting.

"Do you think I should call a cleaner?" Teddy asked softly as he walked over to the living room eyeing the sticky remains of spilled drinks on the floor and dining table. "Do you think anything got broken?"

"Apart from the bottles that we got cleaned up last night?" Natalie asked as she shifted to a seated position on the couch, Victor remain covered under the blanket. "I don't think so, Charlotte did a once over before she went to sleep."

"That's good I suppose" Teddy mused eyeing the ash stains by the window.

"Do you have the time?" Victor asked groggily.

"Its half one" Teddy chuckled, "Thank God its Saturday." He mused thinking about football practice.

"Oh fuck," One of the band members muttered, "dude, we've five hours till we've got a gig."

"I've the night shift later," Natalie pointed out zestfully, "you don't see me complaining, at least you can have a few sneaky shots."

"How bad is the bathroom?" Teddy asked nervously glancing back down the hall.

"Apart from being overly used by horny teens, I don't think anyone vomited in there last night."

"I'm calling a cleaner," Teddy decided wondering where he left his phone last night, Natalie laughed. "What do you want to clean this up?" He asked confused.

"No," She laughed moving to stand, Teddy noticed that under her dress she wore a pair of what must have been Victoria's pyjamas. "But I will for Victoria. I'll do the bathroom as much as I'd like to hand that off to you, while you start stashing all the unopened beers and liquor into the fridge and presses, then get some garbage bags and start the damage control."

"Vicky recycles." Teddy pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Natalie mused, "Well then you don't need my help out here, get to it," and she smacked his ass as she passed with a light laugh.

Teddy was just finished stashing away the last of the unopened bottles and quietly gathering the rest into the recycle bins when Lucius appeared from the bedroom, dressed in a very creased version of last night's outfit. "Tell me there is water!" He whispered opening the fridge to find it over flowing with the extra alcoholic drinks, people were more keen on the keg last night then the bottles. "Fuck," Lucius muttered amazed.

"Yeah, I know." Teddy chuckled running a hand through his stiff hair, "Look get some water in you and start helping me."

"Pfft," Lucius scoffed grabbing a clean glass and pouring some orange juice for himself, "just ring our cleaner, offer to pay triple."

"Natalie's already started on the bathroom," Teddy explained starting to gather up empty packets of food and junk food that lay about the house, "just get a cloth and start cleaning."

"Teddy, I've never cleaned in my whole life," Lucius chuckled sitting on the kitchen bar stool and sipped his cold drink satisfied. "And I'm not going to start shit that now."

Natalie reappeared with an armful of bottles with comical large yellow cleaning gloves on her hands,Victor actually laughed from across the room where he started to stir and roughly fold up the blankets he and his friends had borrowed. Teddy held open large recycling bin for her, but hadn't expected her to drop them all in together causing a serious clatter and possibly waking up the whole house and scaring the shit out of Lucius who swore loudly and rubbed his temples as he glared after her.

"Fuck them," Natalie hissed moodily her short red hair spiking up in all directions, "I just found a condom in the bath and some bitch threw up in the bin." Teddy winced. "Yeah, next time you offer to pay for a cleaner you can overrule me."

"Noted." Teddy smiled, he found a cloth and dampened before he went to the dining table and whipped it down before swiftly moving to the kitchen bar and the rest of the kitchen counters.

Damien appeared with Kevin, both in boxers and tee-shirts and the two snoring a girls from Victoria's floor were dressed in their less than appropriate dresses from the pre-party. "Well," Damien grinned staring at Teddy's bare chest and legs, "I didn't knew we were getting a morning show, I would have hauled ass out of bed earlier." Teddy glanced up to Damien and found him staring, he just chuckled.

"I didn't want to go moving people to find my clothes," Teddy explained unbothered, the girls shared an impressed look as he dumped the cloth into the sink.

"Did you just use a dish towel to clean the counters?" One of the girls asked amused, Teddy knew she was one of Charlotte's friends but her name escaped him, the other was also Charlotte's friend, but he remembered her. Paige the girl who accused Victoria of being pregnant when she'd vomited on campus.

"Hey now!" Lucius jumped to Teddy's defence, "We're not especially skilled when it comes to cleaning. We're men after all." Lucius chuckled.

"Yeah," Damien agreed sarcastically, "I see you're mastering polishing that stool, with your butt cheeks." Teddy chuckled happily at Damien's taunting. "I think it has less to do with being men and more to do with over pampered children."

"Will you tell Vicky we enjoyed the party?" Paige smiled at Teddy jumping in to diffuse any tensions, but there wasn't, Lucius sent Damien a concurring grin. The pair of underdressed girls moved across the room to the stray band members who were also making their escape too. "See you around!" They all waved and left quickly.

"Bye!" Damien smiled and heard to the group spark up a conversation before the door closed behind them, before he turned back to Teddy, "You know were she keeps the floor brushes?"

"In here," Teddy explained opened the tall press full of all sort of cleaning applications.

Charlotte and Victoria appeared looking worst for wear, Damien chuckled and got to work giving the floor a quick clean worried about glass and gum. "Coffee!" Victoria declared as she fell into Teddy's open arms, her hair wilder than ever. "Please before I die!" he chuckled along with everyone at her antics. "I don't appreciate that, I'm actually dying here." Victoria mumbled unhappily, glancing at Victor and wondering why Natalie wasn't at his side.

"Nothing could beat my headache," Charlotte defended as she slid into the stool aside Lucius, dressed in one of Victoria's overly large hoody's over her dress, and stealing the end of his drink.

"I'm going to check up on Natalie." Kevin stated as he spun on his foot and went to the main bathroom, Victoria watched him curiously. He didn't look like a man who was furious at his best friend for sleeping with his ex, so she assumed the cat was still in the bag.

"Is Derek and Sam still here?" Teddy asked confused, as he rubbed Victoria's back, she'd changed into sweats and a hoody and managed to rewashed her face. "I thought they came in here when we came down from the roof?"

"The roof!" Victoria exclaimed worried, "Did we leave anyone up there last night?"

Charlotte hissed and glared at the loud mouth blond, "If we did it's their own problem, besides Wilke and Steven have just as much responsibility as you do for anyone who was in the building last night."

"I heard there was a party on the first floor too," Victor mused jumping up and sitting on the kitchen counter beside the sink.

"Thanks for cleaning," Victoria told them as Damien dumped the dirt into the trash can, Natalie and Kevin reappeared with a white bag and quickly dumped that too into the trash can. "Honestly, I was just going to call a cleaner."

Natalie, now gloveless, pointed her finger threateningly at Victoria as she stepped across the kitchen to be in between Victor's legs. "Don't dare utter them words in my presence."

"Natalie had a hard start today," Teddy murmured to Victoria, she sent him a confused glance. "Vomit and condoms" he explained and she winced.

The group was chattering easily as Damien and Kevin took coffee and tea orders, it wasn't until Victoria had a white coffee in her palms and a fair amount of caffeine in her body that noticed what was amiss. "Teddy, did I say you were _allowed_ to flaunt the goods in front of everyone?" She asked quiet seriously and Natalie snorted out a laugh.

"The goods?" Teddy repeated confused from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Honey we've all gotten a good gawk at you, you can cover yourself up now, or we're going to have to start paying you." Kevin teased and Teddy chuckled understanding.

"What can I say, I'm not insecure about my body." Teddy grinned wolfishly at Victoria who just flushed slightly and shook her head at him.

"You have no reason to be," Damien agreed leering at him, which made Teddy slightly awkward as he drank the end of his coffee.

"Does anyone want to go order-in for lunch?" Victoria asked hopefully, "The thoughts of getting dressed to got to a restaurant," She faux shivered and grinned at her friends optimistically.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Charlotte laughed her appraisal, "I'd kill for a burger, or a pizza or Thai." She hummed at her daydreams.

"Burgers sounds good to me." Lucius agreed.

"The Seahawks are playing today," Teddy mused glancing at the TV, "maybe you can help me school that european how a real manly sport is played so she up to scratch for my first game next weekend," he teased pointing to Victoria.

"You playing?" Victor asked impressed, Teddy nodded as he dropped his mug into the sink, "What position?"

"You have to ask?" Natalie asked teasingly her eyes brightening as she glanced back at Teddy, "Like Teddy bear would play any other position than QB."

"What's QB?" Victoria asked curiously.

"The quarter back babe," Teddy smirked stepping over and kissing her temple without thinking, but she just laughed a patted his chest affectionately. "Don't worry we'll get you well learned before next week." He promised.

"I don't see why I need to be," Victoria mused, "if you got the ball in your hands I cheer, other than that I'll follow Natalie or Charlotte's lead."

"Yeah?" Teddy chuckled his eyes sparkling with humor.

"Eh sweetie, no. I told you I'm watching with my folks and cousins this time. Benny's grades are slipping so someone's getting a ass kicking." She grinned happily, seemly excited for the show.

"Sorry hungover forgetfulness kicking in," Victoria mused rubbing her forehead. "You said you'd have tickets for us all right?" She asked Teddy, Charlotte was getting antsy at this new revolution, she didn't want to have to try and get home tickets to the game.

"Yeah, want to know who your are joining up with?" Teddy asked with a wide smirk.

"Oh for fuck sakes Teddy, I don't know? That Alex guys friends?" Victoria asked moodily trying to remember any names Teddy drops when he talks football to her.

"Try my parents and Phoebe," Teddy grins and side stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to be sitting next to Christian Grey at a football match" Charlotte declared astonished, Teddy chuckled happily to himself as he walked down the hall, "Vic, who's Phoebe?"

"Teddy!" Victoria called noisily "Are you for real?"

"As real as you and me," Teddy called back, he heard Natalie awe before he closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Victoria was on her second lap of running the almost abandoned track on the Harvard grounds, it was well lit up and safer than the streets, or at least that's what she felt like to her. Ever since seeing William at the flat party she wanted to make sure she was in a public places in case he decided to approach her. Music blaring through her ear phones Victoria didn't noticed someone running after her calling her name, instead she side stepped an irked slow paced girl and continued running. Victoria hadn't gone for a run in a while and she was starting to feel lazy, and with the amount of drink drank at the pre-party and then the binge of beers and burgers yesterday she knew she had to do something or it would catch up to her. She'd felt bad waking up late and missing mass, but decided that the weather this morning had been so bad that the drive across town may have been a little dangerous. It was storm weather after all. Victoria irritably stuffed her earphones back into her ears for the forth time, the heavy breeze kept knocking them out, deciding she had enough of the crazy weather Victoria searched for the closest track exit so she could go the student gym. With the exit as her focus point she sped up only to have someone catch her elbow and pull her back, spinning she kicked hard and yelled out but only caught the man's leg with her kick, she knew unfortunately it hadn't done much damage. But after swiftly scanning the person's face and she breathed out relieved before she yanked out her ear phones dramatically and throwing her hand out.

"Jesus Payne, if you want me to give a heart attack you're going about it the right way." Victoria laughed quickly tugging him to the side of the track, "Have you been running after me on purpose or did you just notice me on your afternoon stroll?" She asked cheekily the wind catching her stray curls and whipping them about her face.

"Sorry Miss Smith. I thought you were going to slow down," Payne chuckled uneasily, "you don't really have a stead pace, all random deceleration and acceleration with you."

"I find my pace eventually but the song I'm listening to dictates it usually." She explained with an easy shrug, the irked girl she had passed out early glanced over at the pair of them curiously, her tied back brown hair whipping in every direction.

"Nasty day for running," Payne pointed out, Victoria nodded.

"Yeah I had just decided to go into the gym," she admitted, pointing in the direction of the well lit up building.

"Maybe you should work on your kicking skills, your self-defence is terrible." Payne mused honestly, his eyes serious and stance steady.

Victoria pursed her lips at him. "Well, I don't usually have to worry about self defence."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you." Payne explained seriously, "Let's walk towards the gym." He added when the winds picked up again, Victoria nodded and followed his lead on the edge of the track. "The point is Teddy is starting to get popular on the East coast."

"Teddy's kinda popular everywhere he is" Victoria explained with a bright smile, thinking how Derek, Sam, Jason and Clarks made a reappearance yesterday to hang out with Teddy, Alex and Toby rang him too demanding excuses for not going to the Sport's Bar the night before. "He's kinda likeable." Victoria smirked staring at Payne.

"I mean with the press," Payne pointed out plainly, Victoria's mood dropped a couple levels, surely that wasn't something she needed to be aware of, did Teddy let Lucius in on this stuff too? "With getting accepted to Harvard, training with the Harvard Crimsons, his ongoing partying." Payne sighed rubbing the back of his neck before his eyes flickered across the track scanning the area. "And then your relationship hyping it up a couple levels recently"

"And now with the game coming up?" Victoria asked prompting Payne to not accuse her for Teddy's popularity, after all she was a nobody. "Teddy said that the press might get a little crazy no matter if he plays well or poorly." Victoria stated unconcerned, she wasn't worried. Her and Teddy went public about their relationship and nothing was all that much different around campus. Sure, girls still stared and flirted with Teddy, she still got glared at, but she'd been getting glares since before she started dating William. Nothing was new, apart from the fact less people called her 'Irish,' but rather her actual name.

"The thing is," Payne looked her straight in the eye, "west side, all of Teddy's friends were mainly family friends, or smart enough to know that posting bad photos of him online wasn't smart. At least they eventually figured out that if the Grey's don't… want the photo online we'd take them down. Over here it's harder to keep track of it all, he's been followed by a wider fan group. By people who don't seem to understand the privacy that the Grey's desire for their personal life."

"My friends know not to post too many photos. I mean I'm not even on that many social networking sites." Victoria explained seriously, she was utterly confused. "Just a few to keep connected to Ireland."

"I told Teddy that things would be better if any public activities he happens to be in were PG," Payne explained sternly, Victoria just furrowed her eyebrows at him confused. "Or better yet stay in, because if Teddy image get's too high in the public interest it can be dangerous." Victoria decided that Payne was trying to tell or scold her perhaps for her pre-party.

"Right," Victoria nodded understandingly as they walked over the gym front doors, her eyes flickered over to the parking lot and found Damien's car, she breathed out calmly. "But keeping Teddy safe and out of the papers is your job. I'm his girlfriend, and I'm not changing who I am. I like to go out, I like to drink, I like to get a little wild. Teddy is in college, if he wants to have a calm, careful time in Harvard he's picked the wrong girl." Victoria moved towards the doors, already forming the bitching session for Damien about Payne, she seen cocktail with Damien and the girls in town as a very solid prediction for the evening.

"Victoria," Payne stated seriously calling her back. "If Teddy rises in the public interest, so will you. If he's in danger so are you." He explained slightly gravely, Victoria stared at him for a few long moments still upset that he was here scolding her for living her life.

"So be it," Victoria laughed carefree, "how about next time I'm throwing a party I get some cocaine and strippers," Payne sighed knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with her, just like he hadn't with Teddy. "Oh, having an Orgy was on my to do list for Harvard, I'll get on that pronto." Victoria winked sarcastic and forced a smile on her face.

"Miss Smith…" Payne muttered unhappily.

"Payne, I get it. Teddy's famous, he always going to be famous. What he does matters, everything he does is monitored and watched. But I'm just Victoria Smith, and I'm always going to be just me. I'm a small town girl who goes to mass, exercises as regularly as I can but prefers to pig out with take out, gets good if not great grades because I studies more than most. Oh and there is the bad too I drink but I'm Irish what you expect me to do? For me to join a nunnery?" Payne cracked a smile, and Victoria knew she'd won the battle. "I'm not perfect, but in my opinion most people haven't achieved perfection. And from my description I think you could have done far worst. After all, I haven't killed anyone, I'm not racist or crashed a car, been arrested, killed an endangered animal, streaked or skinny dipped?"

Payne sighed loudly and she stopped a lazy grin on her lips. "We just want to make sure that you aren't romanticising this whole celebrity thing," Payne explained, Victoria wondered briefly who this 'we' he referred to but quickly let it go, "it changes people, it changes your life and the public can hate _hard_ if they want too."

"I dated one of the most loved Harvard Crimson players, before Teddy and I balls-ed up and got together, if anyone knows how some people can hate hard it's a girl who's in the way of an other girls prey." Payne laughed and Victoria smiled sincerely. "Don't worry about me, as long as you keep my family out of it while Teddy and I are having an actual college experience I think we're all winners." Victoria smiled sweetly as she could while being wind blown and rain spattered.

"You aren't afraid that something bad will get out?" Payne asked curiously his stance slightly deflated, Victoria wanted to tell him that if William's weird sexual bondage stuff didn't get out, her few substandard stories wouldn't either, but she couldn't. Payne mightn't know about the photos, and she wasn't close to him at all. Payne was just Teddy's body guard, physically and cyber-ly, if that is a thing, if anything he'd managed to find himself in her bad book this evening.

"What something bad about me?" Victoria asked innocently cocking her head to the side and batting her lashed twice before she simply grinned and walking backwards to the gyms door. "I'm the good-est god girl I know," Victoria laughed with a bright smile. "See you around Payne, try to loosen up, get a drink maybe lassie and calm to Gehenna down." Victoria laughed at her own wit as she pushed open the door and stepped into the almost clinical athletics building hoping to find Damien quickly to retail her encounter.

* * *

Teddy rubbed his face as he sat in the library alone, Lucius had abandoned him for dinner and Beverly was more than ten minutes late. Unfortunately he couldn't start the project without her, because they had to pick a topic together. To his annoyance he'd seen Victoria and Derek pass by half an hour ago while he studied, both whispering intently about something as Derek pointed out something in his notes, and he wasn't able to chase after them because of Beverly.

Teddy sighed and dropped his hand to the table defeated, he really did want to work with Victoria but he wasn't sure if it was a smart choice. He thought briefly at first that the lecturer would be bias against the students who decided to swap partners since he'd being so strict the last term, but mostly Teddy didn't have much of a back bone when it came to his friends. And Beverly wasn't keen on the idea of swapping partners. Chewing on the cap of his pen he wondered if he had of gotten a stranger would he have had such moral qualms about dropping them, it did after all fuel the fire for his and Victoria's first fight. But maybe he'd made the right decision, a good relationship couldn't be formed if they were in each other's pockets from the very beginning.

"Oh my Gosh!" Beverly greeted, Teddy glanced at her shocked at her too loud tone, "It said low chance of rain today on my weather app." She breathed out dramatically as she lowered herself into the chair opposite Teddy. Beverly hadn't a drop of rain on her cashmere cream coat and her brown hair hardly looked out of place to Teddy. "GiGi is always saying that stuff is all made up anyway." She laughed flicking her skinny wrist.

"What is?" Teddy asked confused, as he reached out and moved some of his things out of the way for her monstrous blue handbag and the clothes she suddenly started taking off, starting with gloves and scarf.

"The weather forecast," Beverly laughed peeling out of her coat revealing a low cut jumper, Teddy found it odd that people actually believed that the forecast was made up but let the topic go so they could start on the project. But a flash of curly hair caught his attention on the other side of the room. "I mean, sure I know they can predict so much but a week, a month? I doubt it." Beverly continued on with an easy smile as Teddy watched behind her were Victoria and Derek were returning from the book shelves.

"Have you looked at the topics yet?" Teddy asked, he longed for Victoria to look his way. The pair hadn't seen him early when they walked in, he doubted Victoria was looking for him since he hadn't told he'd be here when they texted early. But Beverly was suddenly free and Teddy decided he'd push through the stiffness from training to meet up with her. Since Teddy was being assess on the football field he didn't want to have the added stress from college work, he wanted to get the project out of the way as soon as possible, he always liked to get things out of the way.

Beverly groaned dramatically, "My laptop's been acting up, so I haven't. Mind if I see them on yours?" She asked. Teddy glanced at Beverly swiftly trying not to show how unimpressed he was, "I'll remember the one I liked from the lecture if I see the list." Beverly promised reaching and touching Teddy's closed Macbook.

"I have it printed," Teddy explained sliding the sheet across to her, the last thing he wanted was people snooping into his laptop. "If your laptops acting up you should get it checked out Bev." He chastised with a frown.

"Hey!" Teddy spun at the close calling, and found Victoria grinning down at him, her eyes happy and surprised, "I wasn't expecting to see you here." Victoria declared reaching up to fix her hair subconsciously. "Hi Beverly." She added glancing over at her.

"My manicure appointment got canceled," Beverly supplied, "and Teddy being a dear made time for me."

Teddy watched as Victoria gazed across the narrow bench to Beverly as she asked her where she had planned to get her nails done. "Hey man," Derek greeted patting his shoulder, "Victoria said she likes to be at the window so I'm going to check and see if there is any free." Teddy nodded understandingly, glad that his girlfriend got a considerate partner like Derek to work with.

"I thought you said you were wrecked from practice this morning" Victoria mused turning her attention back to him, Teddy sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm stiff and sore, but you know, the sooner this gets done the better." Victoria sent him a quick familiar smile before glancing back at Beverly for a moment, and he knew she was thinking about his constant desire to always get schoolwork completed swiftly. "Don't look at me like that Vicky" He ordered playfully.

"Like what?" Victoria asked amused her green eyes back on Teddy, Beverly rattled the paper in her hand impatiently. Teddy glanced at her irritated, she had been about fifteen minutes late, never apologised and now she was bing rude. "Oh sorry, I better leave you to your work." Victoria laughed shifting her footing so that her bag shifted its weight on her shoulders.

"Yes, well, I doubt Derek likes to be kept waiting." Beverly argued lightly with a tight smile as she slid her clothes down the bench.

"He'll live," Teddy mused reaching out to grasp Victoria hand briefly before she ran off, she glanced down at him inquisitively but Teddy just smiled and released her hand.

Victoria leaned down and whispered, "If you're not too tired after this, come over to my apartment, I'd massage out all them tense muscles for you." Teddy chuckled at her husky tone then Victoria kissed the corner of his mouth before she sprang away from him. Teddy watched her walk away with a wide grin, pondering if maybe she had meant to kiss his cheek and missed, either way he was blissfuly surprised.

"Its number seven," Beverly declared bringing Teddy back to earth, her eyes were hard as she watched Victoria leave too. "That's the one I'm most familiar with."

"Awesome, we'll start splitting up what we can now. So that we can start separately and then the next time we meet we can actually do some research together." Teddy smiled happily.

"Yeah and maybe we can do that somewhere else, it's kinda distracting in here." Beverly pointed out seriously, Teddy nodded easily and turned back to face Beverly.

"We'll just leave the introduction out for now and get started on these recommended papers." Teddy explained jumping into his project zone. Beverly admired the way Teddy was able to switch studious in moments, but instead of listening to him chatter on about the project she watched mesmerized at the way his body shifted and muscles bunched as he worked.

* * *

Victoria had managed to find photos of her pre-party on the Harvard online student page, while she was looking up the campus happenings for the Martin Luther King, Jr. day-holiday the following Monday. And she snapped, figuratively and her laptop shut disgruntled agitated by all the hype about a stupid last minute party. Overall sure it had been a good party, but there were always good parties on the weekend, why did people have to care so much about this one?

She couldn't go anywhere on campus without being approached by someone from the party, or someone who knew someone who was at the party, or even just people who wished they had gone to the party. People she'd never meet before badgered her for information on her next big bash or at least where she'd been partying next.

Grabbing her phone vexed from her coat pocket she planned to text her friends for some mid-week drinks, but her anger simmered when she found a message from Teddy instead, she got it fifteen minutes ago.

'_I know you're in the library, but I thought I'd ask if you'd like to meet up for coffee? Take a break! I really want to see you before I'm pounded in practiced later_'

Victoria tugged on her coat and collected her things away as quietly as she could, but she still got the stink eye from a pretty girl two tables down. With a mouthed 'sorry,' Victoria escaped. While she was walking to the exit she sent Teddy back a text asking if he was still around, a kind man held open the door for her as she stepped out. Smiling her thanks Victoria pulled up her coat's hood and swiftly buttoned it up to battle the wind and rain. The weather was still terrible, it was casting a bad mood across campus and it was slowly seeping into Victoria too.

Her phone rang and Victoria answered without checking the name, "Hey!" She greeted happily as she made her way to Starbucks, the person on the other end didn't say anything for a long moment, instead left Victoria to listen to the noisy background instead.

"Oh hello?" Charlotte called with a laugh, Victoria release the long breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. William had involuntarily flashed into her thoughts, it was like something he would do. It always confused her, why did he send her texts when he knew he'd get no reply when he could just ring her and hear her voice instead, even if it was just for a second.

"Charlotte?" Victoria asked confused as she walked down the busy pedestrian streets on campus.

"Yeah, I bounced into Teddy in Starbucks, he said you hadn't replied to his text." Charlotte laughed, "So I said I'd ring to see if you were still studying."

"I just texted Teddy" Victoria pointed out, "Maybe it didn't send from the library, it get shitty phone coverage for me."

"Yeah same," Charlotte mused, "I'm meeting up with Damien for a coffee to tell him…"

"Charlotte" Victoria mused with a giggle, "I'll see you in like three minutes, think you could hold this in till I get there?"

Charlotte sighed out forlorn through the phone, "I suppose, but know your sacrificing your boyfriend for my silence right?"

"Do you worst." Victoria laughed hanging up, after all Starbucks was in her sights now.

The rain started to fall heavier so she sped up, inside she seen how busy it was and groaned in annoyance. Pushing open the coffee house's door she was greeted with warmth and the delicious smell of coffee. Stepping into the line she glanced around for Teddy and Charlotte and found them at the pick-up area.

"I think he bought you a coffee" The girl in front of her explained, shocked Victoria turned to face her. She was older, taller and seemed like the timid sort. "Teddy, I think he got you a latte."

"Sorry?" Victoria asked confused, "Do I.," the girl blushed pink and shook her head no.

"Vicky!" Teddy called, Victoria turned to face him perplexed, "I got your order," he explained, and Victoria noticed the second cup in his large strong hands.

The girl in front of Victoria shifted forward as the line moved, "Thanks I guess" Victoria said dumbfounded as she moved from the line to where Teddy and Charlotte sat. It was an overly large table for three.

"Damien's coming, and I just sent a message to Natalie, she said she was getting off work around now." Charlotte explained stirring her coffee, "And Leah's in the queue already."

"Oh" Victoria smiled sliding into the chair beside Teddy, "I was disappointed last night" Victoria teased. Reminding him of her promised to massage out his sore muscles.

"No more that me, trust me" Teddy chuckled lifting his arm to wrap her into his side, Victoria shifted to be in his warmth, "You look pale," he pointed out concerned reaching up to check her forehead.

"Its bloody freezing outside," Victoria explained pushing his hand away before she reached for her Latte happily. "The strangest thing just happened" She told them, Charlotte cocked her head curious. "See that black haired girl at the end of the line?"

"Yeah," Teddy nodded intrigued, "what about her?"

"Well, she told me you had bought me a latte before you called me over." Victoria explained dipping her pinkie into the foam of her coffee, "That's weird right?" she asked sucking the foam from her finger, "I mean, no it's weird."

"Yeah it's weird" Charlotte agreed easily, "but really Vicky what were you doing in the line, you'd just told us you were on your way, of course we'd buy you a coffee."

"You don't think I'd keep your favourite drug from you do you?" Teddy asked tauntingly, Victoria laughed and nudged his side.

"Oh what ever" She laughed, "when is Damien getting here?"

"My company not good enough?" Teddy teased, Victoria nudged him again.

"In about five minutes." Charlotte shrugged, "How was study going?"

"Terrible" Victoria muttered, Teddy squeezed her shoulder concerned, "procrastinator should be down instead of student on my ID."

"Oh?" Charlotte laughed flicking her hair over her shoulder, "You're not going back this evening?"

"No" Victoria scoffed and Teddy chuckled at her, "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go for drinks."

Charlotte's face lit up, "We can go to that cocktail bar" she agreed, "Damien will be up for it."

"Yeah," Victoria smiled and leaned back on the chair and into Teddy's arm, "and thankfully we can go as we are. So Damien wont need to attack my closet."

Charlotte laughed sipping her coffee as she flickered through her phone, "Oh Natalie is going to be an hour late, work needs her."

"Maybe you can go get a bite to eat" Teddy mused.

"The bar has food" Victoria explained with a grin, "You think I'd give up one of my meals?"

Teddy chuckled and drank his americano, "_Hiya_!" Leah greeted sliding in beside Charlotte, "If Social Psychology doesn't kill me off this year, then Cross-Cultural Psychology will get me next year."

"That's if you get there" Charlotte pointed out bluntly, Victoria noticed that Leah looked very normal, nerdy even out of a party scene, she even wore black framed glasses. "You've been slacking recently."

"Yeah, I know." Leah mused with a loud sigh as she blew on her coffee. "Hey Victoria I really should thank you for that party you threw on the weekend" She smiled, her .

Victoria sighed, "Yeah I've been getting that a lot."

"No seriously," Leah grinned, "I meet Cody because of you, he's amazing"

"Who's Cody?" Charlotte snapped into action, Victoria waited for some serious reprimand, but it didn't come.

"He's a guitarist, he's Victor's band mate," She explained warily, Charlotte cross her arms and glared at her coffee.

"Could you try not to girl talk while I'm here?" Teddy pointed out with a frown.

"Don't worry it's not contagious," Victoria teased, wanting to change the topic too. "You won't start randomly asking Alex and Toby deep personal questions at practice."

"Imagine" Charlotte grinned, "Hey dude, do you think these thigh pads make me look fat?"

"Watch yourself Thompson" Teddy chuckled. "Speaking of practice I should head over, with the weather the way it is I think I'll drive to the closer lot."

Victoria smiled, "Text me how it goes, you're playing with the big boys tonight right?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah McCarthy and Affleck" Teddy confirmed lowly.

"Oh wow, Teddy!" Leah breathed excitedly, "It's totally great and all that you're getting to play this weekend!"

"She's not a football fan" Charlotte explained with a flick of her wrist, "ignore her."

"Oh shut up" Leah laughed pushing Charlotte, "I knew enough to know it's a big deal. It's what everyone's been talking about!"

"It is?" Victoria asked sarcastically, "And here I thought people were only thinking about that stupid party from last weekend, it's nice to know there are muggles out there looking forwards." Teddy chuckled and took his arm back, Victoria turned her gaze to him and seen the hesitancy in his gaze, "I'll walk you to the car" she decided.

"It's usually the guy that does the walking." Teddy mused amused, Charlotte scoffed at the notion.

"Well, tough shit." Victoria mused standing sharply and buttoning her coat closed, "I'll be back in two minutes" she told the girls as they left.

Teddy sighed at her actions but took her hand in his and led the way out of the coffee house. "You don't need to come, it's horrible out here." He reminded her as they pulled their hood up and started on a swift pace across the grounds.

"I want to kiss you," Victoria explained softly, Teddy stalled in his stepped shocked, she glanced at him with a grim smile. "But I'm not kissing you with everyone and that weirdo from earlier watching."

"So in Lucius's car?" Teddy asked chuckled, clearly amused "In there we're safe from their gawks?"

"No," Victoria laughed squeezing his palm as they walked into the parking lot, "here's fine."

Teddy laughed and used his free hand to trace her cheek, gently "It's freezing, windy and pouring rain" Teddy stated, "And you want me to kiss you out here?"

"Right here," Victoria explained with a cheeky smile.

Teddy chuckled lowly, but still lowed to her level his eyes ranking over her pretty features and bright green eyes until he kissed her. Victoria's cool fingers found their way beneath his hoody and into Teddy's soft hair as they kissed, their lips moulding together, testing each other. Teddy was being cautious he didn't want to push for too much out in the open knowing her fearfulness of being gaped at. While Victoria was holding back not wanting to stir up something they couldn't finish. Teddy pulled back fractionally but Victoria responded by stepping forward which left their body's flushed together. Victoria nibbled on Teddy's lowly lip before kissing it sweetly, he sighed and let his arms hold her tight against him, letting her kiss him what ever and however long she wished.

The spell was broken when they heard jovial laughing in the distance, Teddy pulled back first, his arms still tight around Victoria as she retrieved her fingers from his hair with a heavy breath and small smile. The heavy rain had finally lightened up to a drizzle, Teddy smiled at the droplets of water littering Victoria's face.

"You said anytime, anywhere right?" Victoria pointed out with a growing smile

Teddy grinned down at her as he loosened his hold on her, "Sure did."

"You may regret that someday." Victoria mused as she clutched at his coats pockets.

"I'll never regret you Victoria." Teddy whispered lowering to kiss her cheek once, before he stepped out of her reach. "I'll text you later Okay?"

Victoria beamed at him, and watched his fantastic form stroll over to Lucius's car. "If you're up for cocktails you could..."

"Enjoy your girl-time Vicky" Teddy instructed, "Luke and I are having a movie marathon later."

"Kick Ben Affleck's ass night," Victoria declared with a laugh, "we'll work on strategy for McCarthy after you rock Saturday's game."

Teddy laughed loudly and pulled open the cars door, "Get your sexy ass back in side before you catch a cold."

"On it!" Victoria laughed spinning on her heel and heading back to the coffee house with a bright smile and slightly bruised lips.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

* * *

Victoria wasn't in the mood to study on Wednesday, she wasn't worried because she was ahead of most of her class revision and keeping up with the new topics. But Teddy had an early evening practice in preparation for the game Saturday and he wasn't sure when he'd be finished and he was sure he'd be too tired to do anything but nap. So Victoria decided it was high time she took up Mr and Mrs Brennan dinner invitation. They'd been asking her since last November but she kept putting it off, being too busy with Harvard and William.

Mathew replied to her text in the afternoon reminding her that there was an open door policy for her in his house, and that his parent were ecstatic that she was joining them for dinner.

Victoria hadn't changed from the skinny jeans, baggy tee and knitted cardigan she 'd worn under her winter coat for classes to go to the Brennan's house. Instead she stopped off at Costa, after her late tutorial, to grabbed a coffee, but that was long finished during the lengthy drive in the wet rush hour traffic to Mathew's house. He'd given her direction that her phone's sat-nav was doing brilliantly at guiding her. Victoria parked behind his families minivan and fixed her hair carefully in the mirror, she refused to wear her hair in a messy bun to the dinner so now it lay curly and wind whipped around her shoulders, but her face was bare of any make-up as usual during the day.

Victoria was startled by a dog's sharp bark as she quickly stepped out of her car and moved towards the front door while the curious dachshund trailed her path on the soaked grass aside her as it yelped up at her. Victoria was at the base of the wet steps staring at the cute little dog, when Mathew appeared dressed in chinos and a dark red tee-shirt with a picture of an unlit light bulb and the writing '_I'm not Lazy, I'm just on my energy saving mode_,' Victoria read it and laughed.

"Nice top." Victoria smirked and Mathew glanced at down confused before his youthful face broke into a goofy grin.

"Yeah?" Mathew chuckled as he bent down and picked up the small dog who had been jumping around his calfs, "I'll have to get a new range of t-shirts for Harvard huh?"

"Pfft," Victoria laughed as she reached out scratched the back of the dogs ear. "You'll be wearing free Harvard sponsored t-shirts for the rest of your life bud, it's part of the deal of being their next William James Sidis."

"Who?" Mathew asked as he gazed at Victoria as she played with his sister's dog.

"You know Sidis, went to Harvard at eleven years old had like an over the moon IQ like yourself. But a word of advice, stick your own name on your work, that bloke used different pseudonyms and only had the glory after he died." Victoria explained.

"Noted," Mathew chuckled and he shook his head at Victoria's range of random fact. "Anyway this little dog is Pixie," He introduced, "Serene and Arial are setting the table you'd best meet them properly before dinner." Victoria petted Pixie twice more before Mathew dropped her to the hardwood flooring and led Victoria through the spacious house, Pixie clambered after them her nails chinking with her every step.

Victoria got on with Mathew's little sisters easily, Serene was very sport thirteen year old, while Arial was much more social interested fifteen year old and was very she invested in her phone. It helped that this wasn't the first time they'd ever spoken, after mass Victoria enjoyed staying back with Mathew, to talk to the Brennan's and some of the other their parish members, when the weather allowed.

"Oh Victoria, we hadn't realised you were here yet." Mrs Brennan smiled brightly as she came into the room with a pair of salt and petter shakers. Mrs Brennan was a lanky woman with bright red hair and too many freckles, "We've missed you at mass recently."

"Yeah, my boyfriend brought me on a surprise weekend trip away, and then last weekend with the storm I felt safer just staying in." Victoria excused. For some reason the Brennan's reminded her of the family and friends she'd left at home in Ireland, but they were nothing alike to them. And although Mrs Brennan wouldn't ever say it, Victoria was sure that she was judging her for missing mass and she suddenly felt guilt tripped somehow, not to mention she lied about her reasoning for not going to the mass.

Mathew had told her once that his great grandparents were from Galway and they still had several cousins living in Ireland. It comforted Victoria to know even here in Boston that she could find tastes of home. Victoria hadn't been shocked, you could run to the ends of the worlds and still manage to bounce into an Irish person, and if you're not lucky they probably know your family too.

"The weather gets weirder and wilder every year," Arial explained primly as she fixed her pretty ginger hair on her shoulder. "Last summer was the worst on record," she added but stopped when she seen that Mathew sent her a tired glance and returned to her phone to send more selfies.

"I hope you're up for a feed Victoria!" Mr Brennan chuckled as he came into the dining room with a large jug of chilled water, "We've out done our selves this evening." He chucked as he fixed the jug on the table. Victoria smiled brightly at the man, he was slightly more chubby than was the notion of healthy but his height hid it from being overly obvious.

"I'm a student Mr Brennan, a home cooked meal is what I dream about at night." Victoria smirked and Mrs Brennan laughed easily at Victoria's teasing, her tummy was growling impatiently for what ever the delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. "I picked you up something," Victoria explained courteously, holding up the bright purple gift bag, "it's nothing much." And it wasn't, but Mathew's parents still gushed that she shouldn't have bothered, and awed over the treats she'd bought in a little handmade chocolates shop she'd discovered during her lonely winter break in Boston.

The six of them plus Pixie, who scurried around their feet begging, gathered around the large dining room and ate, laughed and chattered freely. Mathew's parents were intrigued in the classes Victoria was taking in Harvard, while Arial had latched onto the boyfriend comment from earlier, and Serene was quiet until Victoria mentioned that Teddy was training to get on the Harvard Crimson Football team. And then the table broke out in an argument in the best college football teams that way over Victoria's head but thankfully Mrs Brennan was quick to indulge her in a conversation about how and why her family emigrated from Ireland.

"Thank you so much for the meal." Victoria smiled at the adults as they leisurely sat aside each other sharing a bottle of chilled white wine. Arial and Serene tided up the table, whispering to each other secretly and sending Victoria quick glances. "It's a treat to get away from Campus but it's amazing to actually be with people who aren't students." Victoria smiled, she knew she was laying it on thick, but the Brennan's seemed to enjoy it greatly, Mrs Brennan flushed with delight and Mr Brennan chuckled embarrassed.

"Mom, is it all right if we go up to my room?" Mathew asked. Victoria glanced at him, his tone told her he was nervous about the question but his confident gaze at his Mum and Dad said differently. Victoria couldn't remember the last time she'd asked her parents permission for anything, even when she lived at home, they weren't very controlling.

"Oh sure sweetie," Mrs Brennan smiled, "just leave the door open." She added when Mathew pushed out of his chair briskly. "Maybe you could show her your science project." Mrs Brennan added brightly as she poured her husband and her self some more wine.

Victoria laughed as she followed Mathew through the spacious house, it was much grander and larger than what she grew up in. Victoria suddenly felt like all her new friends were brought up in a much more affluent atmosphere, Teddy was obviously very wealthy, Lucius's families town house was beautiful, Charlotte's New York apartment was modern and central and now Mathew's home was adding to the pile of luxury locations. "Science project huh?" Victoria tittered as they climbed the spiral stairs, Mathew spun at the top and glared at her.

"Don't dis my science abilities Missus, I'm going to be the next Sidis remember?"

"He worked on black holes," Victoria pointed out as they etched down the landing, passing two doors which held pretty colourful name tags for his sisters. "Unless your project is about something just as _mind blowing_ as that shit, I wont be impressed." She teased noticing that his door was bare of a name tag.

"It's actually a summarised diagram version of the big bang," Mathew explained and Victoria wasn't sure if he was teasing, "and the more I work on it the more I think I'm definitely going to be an astrophysicist when am all grown up." He chuckled and kicked open his door.

His room wasn't overly large but still held a tang of opulence; it held a twin bed, a side table, a tidy desk and a tall built in wardrobe along with all the novelties of a boy's room, baseball bat in the corner with several other sports equipment obviously shoved there too hastily, lots of posters on the walls; a hot busty blond girl in a bikini, a map of the galaxy, games she didn't recognise, the autonomy of a human, a band poster from one of the bands CDs' he'd give Victoria over christmas, she smiled at his room.

"So you want to continue research Einstein's the theory of relativity? Following behind Hawking, Ellis and Penrose's greatness?" Victoria asked cooly as her eyes lingered on the map of the galaxy, Mathew snapped his attention to her as she slowly spun and smirked at him.

"You know far too much for your own good." Mathew argued playfully, "Is there any joke I can make without you having a snarky or witty response?"

"I don't know much about the united state's in general, I mean I know your motto is '_In God we Trust_' and I know the beginning of your national anthem thanks to movies, but that's about it." She stated with an easy shrug and Mathew laughed.

"I dare you to sing it," Mathew challenged as he perched himself in his desks chair.

And much to his surprise, Victoria cleared her throat, stood stiffly, raised the wrong arm and started to chant, "'_Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed, at the twilights last gleaming, whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous light,' _then it get's complicated" Victoria laughed lightly "then loudly as you can, americans sing, '_O'er the land of the free… And the home of the Brave!_' that's it that all I know" Victoria grinned wildly at Mathew who stared at her impressed and stumped. "I've been to a few of the Harvard football matches, so I've been brushing up for this debut." Victoria winked laughing as she fell into his bed curling some stray curls behind her ears.

"You're mental." He laughed along with her. "Actually I've been wanting to ask you if you would like to come to one of my meets? It'll be in Matignon this friday so you wont have to travel for it."

"A meet?" Victoria muttered and she glanced at him confused. "Is that like some weird american dating things? Cause you know Teddy'll flip if he thinks someone else chasing me." She chuckled winking at him again, Mathew flushed pink.

"A swim meet you donkey, it'll be at the high school." He snapped his face still pinked. "You could bring him if you want, Charlotte too." Mathew added and his face reddened even more and Victoria gapped at him.

"You _like_ Charlotte!" She cheered and Mathew tried to glare at her for real but failed.

"I do _not_!" His voice crack and Victoria burst out laughing. "Oh shut up," he muttered and threw a baseball ball at her, she dodged it and laughed louder as it bounced off the bed and rolled across the floor.

"Oh why can't you be just a little bit older Boy Genius? We would have so much fun in Harvard."

"I'll be there in September," Mathew promised with a wide smirk. "And then you can corrupt me all you want," he smirked and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't want a beer at the match, everyone else was drinking." Victoria muttered and he smirked wide at her. "Do you have any weekend free between competitions and tests? I could throw a party, invite you. Maybe lock you and Charlotte in a room or something." She winked, Mathew chuckled at her. "You play seven minutes in heaven here too right?"

"Like the party you threw that Friday night?" He asked ignoring her end comment, Victoria gapped at him, she specifically hadn't told him about that party because she hadn't thought to invited him in all the last minute prep. "Yeah, it was going around school, some of your guest have siblings in my high school." He explained teasingly then paused and his eyes flickered away from her out the window for a moment. "Some of the girls really want to know everything about you, since you're with Teddy and all."

Victoria scoffed and glared at her hands. "Well, I doubt they'll get much, Teddy's family has this amazing system up to protect themselves from that sort of invasion of privacy." Victoria explained but her tummy still turned by the fact she was being spoken about by people she didn't even know. Being Theodore Grey's girlfriend had a few downfalls, not that they could ever outweigh being with Teddy.

"But they don't really need to go online to find out about you," Mathew pointed out as he scratched his neck hesitantly. "Boston might seem like a huge place but it's not Vicky and Matignon high school has been spewing out Harvard students for the last decade like a well oiled machine. Everyone knows you were with the Crimsons wide receiver before you and Teddy got together. You weren't really hot topic before, when you were just the current girl of some talented footballer but Teddy Grey has been on the top of every Senior and Junior girls lists since they found out he was attending Harvard." Mathew admitted. "I'm sure he's hot topic in several circles, you know that he's won awards, them silly magazine ones like, handsomest teen, hottest bachelor, most unattainable,

"Some people are so sad," Victoria argued weakly as she tugged her curly hair into a messy bun hastily. "What do them girls think? They'll get into Harvard, they happen to be walking around Campus then, oh my gosh, Teddy sends a glance their way and its be love at first sight. He'll dump me, and they'll ride off into the sunset together?" Victoria asked sarcastically, not really wanting to talk about this. At Harvard most people were so busy with school or their own drama's that Teddy and her wasn't really big news, they were only first years after all, and most people attending the school were above silly stardom or public rumours.

"That's why I thought you could come to the meet, show your faces. I think it'll make the hype simmer down." Mathew explained honestly, "And I'm getting sick of everyone interrogating me for information on you, some people are starting to say I made our friendship up too." Mathew added softly, his eyes flicking outside again, the rain had picked up again and was making patterned on his window's glass.

"There annoying you about me?" Victoria asked confused and he nodded which let his brown hair shift over his eyebrows, "but…"

"I told a few of the guys on the baseball team when we went to Wilke's pre-season game with your friends. They suddenly remembered that when you started to become a popular topic." Mathew explained as he crossed his legs so that his ankle sat on his other leg's knee, "I mean you don't have to go, the meets don't usually have that great of a turn out anyway, just family and friends, nothing like a football game."

"No, you know what. I'll come to your meet." Victoria declared seriously and Mathew smiled brightly at her. She didn't like that people were bothering Mathew because of her, and to top it off some people though that Mathew was a liar, God she hated secondary school drama. "Do you have a Matignon teeshirt?" Victoria added and swiftly pointed to the wardrobes along the wall. "Or something with Brennan wrote on it?" She asked excitedly, she'd never been to and meet before and she knew Mathew was a great guy that didn't deserve any trashing because of her. Victoria suspected his brain got him enough of it. She really did wish that he had been in Harvard this year with her, he was driven and ambitious and fun, a perfect combination. "Show all them gossiping brats that I'm Mathew Brennan's number one supporter, you know what…" Victoria added and she pulled out her phone, "I'm going to try to rustle up a gang of Harvard students to come along and cheer on our next William Sidis!" Victoria beamed and Mathew laughed at her as he shook his head again. The Harvard enlisters would love this, she'd be the go-to recruiter for the next four years. "What time is it at, what's the address and do you want a celebratory party thrown?" Victoria asked distractedly as she made up a send-to list from her contacts.

"It's at 12, on Matignon Road, Somerville and usually one of the team members has a party." He explained warily as she typed it into her iPhone.

"Fuck that," Victoria smirked as she flicked her bright green eyes up to catch his entertained gaze, "I've been dying to go to CoCo key."

"As in the _water_ park?" Mathew asked his jaw slacken at her wicked mind and Victoria smirked at him.

"Everyone's bugging me about what I'm up to next. I'll just send out a text blast that the Coco Key indoor water park is exactly what we all need to warm in this icy weather. I'll even ring up the place and tell them to be prepared for crowd of students in the place for the day, I think you can book it for a day." Victoria added with a shrug and turned her attention back to her phone.

"How do you know people will go?" Mathew asked concerned but Victoria was already writing out the blast, "CoCo key is kinda childish."

"Anyplace is childish when it's filled with kids," Victoria pointed out softly as she typed, her gaze flickered up when Mathew didn't reply. "You know what a place a placed will with college kids is?" Mathew chuckled at her as her green eyes flickered with zest. "The bomb." She stated in her best girly american accent as she sent out the blast and along with an email to the venue warning them about the party.

Mathew had set up his TV with an old documentary on volcanic eruptions, that had caught Victoria's eye from his heavy pile of documentaries. "Your phones been awful quiet for someone who's hosting a sketchy kids party for adults" Mathew tittered after about a half an hour later of Victoria inquiring him about the tectonics movements around Pompeii as she watched the program intrigued, she'd always been interested in geography.

"Yeah?" Victoria mumbled as she stared glued to the animation of a volcanic eruption in front of her, Mathew nudged her "hmmm?" Victoria asked as she pulled herself way from the screen to glance at his apprehensive gaze.

"What if no one comes?" Mathew asked and Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him, "I mean not a lot of my school will be at the meet it's not a football game, and why would Harvard students even want to go to a kiddy pool on a Friday evening?"

"You're on the football and baseball teams too right?" Victoria asked confused, and he nodded gingerly. "Ask them to come along to the park, ask your whole bloody school if you want," she laughed shifting to reach for her phone which had been silent for her whole visit to the Brennan's home. "And leave the Harvards up to me, if I know anything about that university is that everyone likes to let off a bit of steam and doing to in skimpy swim clothes will be exactly what a lot of them will have no problem doing. And the ones who's got level heads are properly slowly loosing their sanity and finger nerves due to this blizzard." As if God wanted to help her make her point the windows practically rattled from the winds outside. "Seriously; heated water, crazy water slides, jacuzzis, wave pool and boys showing off their chests. What's bad about that?" And Victoria tossed her phone to Mathew who stared at the unlocked and lit up screen. "If I've noticed anything in the last few days, it's that when you're hot topic you've got the power." She scoffed gazing at the amount of notifications her iPhone had.

"You've over forty messages here," Mathew pointed out under his breath, "shouldn't you reply to them?"

"Only the people who I like and actual talk to frequently have an actual ring tones the rest of them have a silent tone." Mathew sent her a look. "What after last weekend my number started to be passed around like a joint at a Bob Marley memorial."

"It's a good system," Mathew muttered as he went back to his phone while Victoria fell back into watching the documentary. Mathew started to type something into his phone but Victoria paid no mind distracted by the t.v. and just as Victoria was going to ask him something about the magma her phone burst with the '_Alphabet Aerobics_' rap by Blackalicious and Mathew burst out in bubbly laughter. "Really Victoria like really?" He asked with his chuckles racked his body as he held Victoria's loud phone out of her reach.

Victoria's cheeks flushed embarrassed before she vaulted for her phone determinedly as the F's started and the tempo quickened, "I found it fitting, one of the most intricate songs for one of the most convoluted boy I know." She explained breathily reaching across his body, he simply handed the phone back while his laughter dying out and Victoria shut off the blaring swiftly. "Everyone says I'm terrible with my phone so I've made the important people have extra long ring tones, even for texts alerts, so I can't ignore it." Victoria muttered opening his text, Mathew felt his fondness for Victoria expand after she indirectly told him he was important to her.

'_You know you could just get a new number right?_'

"Some of us aren't blessed with your sizeable brain, _oh almighty lor_d. Us, mere mortals must bid by what the lord hath given us." Victoria stated in a slow drawl and Mathew burst out into loud laughter again, nudging her so firmly that she nearly stumbled off the narrow bed which caused them both to burst into breathy laughter that beckoned Mrs Brennan to the room curiously.

"Is everything all right?" She asked puzzled but quickly smiled down at the pair who were trying to stifle giggles.

"Everything's fine Mum, Victoria is just trying to get me to laugh to death." Mathew explained nudging the short blond's side again, Victoria playfully frowned at him in return before grabbing his pillow and mushing it across his face.

"Is it all right if I steal Mathew away after the swim meet this Friday Mrs Brennan?" Victoria asked with a sweet smile as she attempted to smother her son, Mrs Brennan giggled at the pair of adolescents. "We're all going to CoCo Key when he wins, or scores highest, or has the shortest time, or whatever." Mathew pushed the pillow out of his face chuckling at Victoria's lack of knowledge of the sport.

"Of course you can Victoria, just make sure he's back before midnight, not that you'll be spending all night at the water park." Mrs Brennan smiled affectionately and left them too it.

Mathew grinned at the messy hair blond girl lounging on his bed, "You have my parents wrapped around your little finger, you know that?" Mathew asked with a goofy grin as he settle back down beside her.

"Don't be ridicules," Victoria snapped as she tugged the hem of her top down where it had rode up in their play acting, to show a slimmer of skin. "It's not hard to gain any adults trust, you just have to be responsible," Victoria's said simply and Mathew sent her a speculative gaze. "I do everything your parents ask of me and in return they're going to let me take their little Einstein this fall, and scandalously corrupt him before he can win any peace prices."

"That is _if_ I go to Harvard," Mathew pointed out with a smile,"Princeton is further away from my parents, student life an all that."

"What?" Victoria laughed trying to hide her disturbed surprise at this concept. "Princeton is like a whole _day_ away from me and I've already settled on the idea that you're coming to Harvard."

"Yeah?" Mathew laughed as he ran a quick hand through his hair, "If you've settled on it I'll have to do as you say." He chuckled sarcastically nudging her knee with his own.

"And Charlotte's not in Princeton," Victoria pointed out with a sly smirk kicking his leg, Mathew hit her with a pillow. "Just saying..."

* * *

Teddy glanced at the text and email a blasts Victoria sent out about the water park and chuckled throughly amused at his crazy girlfriend, only she'd choose something a little bit insane to get everyone off her back. He'd only just got in from the extra training session Daniel promised him when Beverly rang, whining that she was having problems with her parts of the project. So he gave her his and Lucius's address, which he was sure she already knew, since he was too tired and sore to venture outside again that evening, he was rotating a hot and cold pack on his stiff shoulder and had a few painkiller earlier with the take-in Lucius's had been smart enough to pre-order for him.

Beverly was now safely locked up in the study, researching while he snuck out to make some much needed coffee, and find some space from the chattery girl. They had hardly gotten any work done for the project, and she'd been in the flat over an hour. Teddy was worried that their project wasn't going to shape up to be anything special, unlike Victoria and Derek's project which seemed to well on it's way, thankfully they had choice a different topic or he'd slowly loose him mind listening to their quick progress for the next few weeks.

"Dude," Lucius laughed as he stepped into the kitchen, "did you get Victoria's latest idea, I can't decide if its crazy or genius. I've not been swimming since last summer and the weather is so bad that everyone is hyped up from being locked indoors, but isn't CoCo Key for kids?" Lucius perched himself on a stool and eye'd the bubbling coffee maker eagerly.

"It's not this Friday," Teddy responded with a knowing smirk, he'd never really visited the water park before, he'd never really visited that many places where there were loads of people in attendance, because of security measures. His dad had rented out a place once for his ninth birthday and all his friends from his private school attended, but it felt faked, even at nine. "You've got to give it to her Luke, she's got the popularity power from her last party. Vicky could tell everyone we were having a pizza party at Harvard Square and people would still turn up in this blizzard."

Lucius nodded and laughed, "Vicky's something else isn't she?" Lucius mused stroking his beard, "I'm glad she's our friend." He exclaimed calmly.

"Yeah," Teddy grinned turning to gaze out the window as he waited for the coffee maker to click finished. "I can't really imagine Harvard would be much fun without her around."

"Oh yeah?" Lucius rolled his eye, "All them bars, parties and clubs you'd have gone to would have been so boring." He declared sarcastically.

"I think they would have." Teddy grinned throwing a sugar cube at him, "Eventually."

Lucius chuckled and quietly watched Teddy grab a second mug for him. Both men's phone's binged or buzzed with notifications to find that Derek was on the Coco Key bandwagon too. "How big of a turnout do you think Coco Key will get?" Lucius asked almost warily.

Teddy was just about to answer when Beverly stormed into the room her phone clutched in her hand and her lips pulled into an unattractive pout. "Is this a joke?" She asked pointing to the phone's screen, "A Water Park? I haven't been to a water park since I was twelve." Beverly accused angrily. Lucius didn't hold in his haughty chuckle at her obvious disdainfulness.

"Then you must have forgotten how great they are then." Teddy chuckled as he poured out two coffee carefully. "I think it's a brilliant idea, I bet hardly anyone has been swimming in months and Coco Key it's huge and heated. Derek's already put up a notice in the Harvard Student's board saying that he's arranging buses to collect everyone from Campus by the Library on Broadway." Teddy added with a simple shrug as he handed Lucius his steaming mug.

"So this is what's happening this weekend? CoCo Key?" Beverly stated her tone unbelieving, "I mean where did Victoria pull that from?" Beverly snapped turning back to her phone her fingers texting at a sonic speed.

"My guess is that she wanted an excuse to go there," Lucius pointed out drily. In the past few hours he'd found himself disliking Beverly more and more every minute her too sweet perfume and sour snobbish character entered his proximity. "Do you think we should ring up and let the venue know we're coming?"

"I'm going to ring up and ask about making a booking," Teddy pointed out lightly as he stirred some sugar into his coffee, "just something to make sure there aren't a load of children hanging about or something." Teddy claimed, briefly wondering what Payne would think of this new adventure. Then he broke a smile, Payne wanted PG, what could be more PG than a children's water park? Victoria was a genius, there wouldn't be any capacity for people to get drunk or high.

"I have to cut this session short then Teddy," Beverly explained distractedly as she typed furiously into her phone, "I've so much to get done for the fucking weekend now." She hissed unhappily flicking her long brown hair out of her face.

"Like what?" Lucius asked intrigued, and from the glare he received Lucius wished he had left his mouth shut.

"Well, I need to hit the spa for an exfoliating massage, sun beds, waxes, facial, manicures, pedicures, _God_ why is she so last minute with these parties?" Beverly complained while Lucius shivered at some of the unwarranted images Beverly forced into his mind.

"It's for the eliminate of surprise," Teddy grinned at Beverly while Lucius was still pretending to gag from her previous list. "She's taking some of my moves." He laughed thinking about how he sprung the weekend away on her.

"If G20 isn't able to take me this late in the week you wont be seeing me there," Beverly argued as she tugged on her jacket. "My taxi will be here in two minutes."

"Can you get your half done by Saturday Bev?" Teddy asked quickly while she pulled out a battered packet of cigarettes and grabbed her damp umbrella from where she left it by the arch way.

"What's the rush?" She laughed as she sent him an amused glance, "We've got weeks to get it done, but this meet-up has really helped me understand the theme of the project," Beverly glanced at Lucius who had recovered from his bad acting to force a grin on his face for the voguish girl, "Au revoir," and then she was gone with a definite snap of the main door.

"I can't believe she wouldn't swap," Lucius laughed sarcastically as he sipped his coffee and hummed delighted. "I mean why would she want to stick with _you_?" Lucius mused and Teddy eye'd him irritably while he walked around the breakfast bar to sit aside him, Lucius tapped his lips thoughtfully. "It wouldn't happen to be the fact that you started dating your last partner?" Lucius asked sarcastically pausing his tapping for a moment before starting up again, "_No,_ that can't be it." Lucius sighed and Teddy gritted his teeth, "Maybe it's because you're already about one week away from doing the project on your own? And Bev knows you'd pass the project even if you did the majority of work on your own."

"I'm not doing the whole project," Teddy gritted out as he rubbed his forehead, although the thought had passed thorough his thoughts twice that evening as Beverly chatted about mindless gossip. "I'm started to get more and more on edge and angry, this weather is starting to get me feeling confined and frustrated." Teddy confided lowly, Lucius was Teddy's oldest friend, and he knew everything there was to know about him. The good, the bad and the ugly. Teddy wasn't going to confess that his irritation may have to do with his lack of sexual busyness to Lucius, it was too embarrassing.

"Your crimson trainings…" Lucius started off warily, he knew more than anyone how much Teddy needed to exercise out his anger or frustrations, it was the only method he knew that helped his friend.

"Rookies don't get enough time on the machines," Teddy argued enervated. "It's extremely vexing especially with Wilke there chuckling through half-assed reps, with the other first and second strings lazing around the machines not even using them most of the time."

"You could go to the public gym, Victoria mentioned its good, so did Damien in fact." Lucius advised seriously, he knew that if Teddy got to a point where he cant control his testiness and anger it wasn't going to be pretty, and usually Teddy regretted his actions after. "Don't keep it in, you'll flip your shit like you did in Amsterdam." Lucius pointed out honestly without any shrewdness. "I really don't think that mans' nose was ever going to be straight again after that punch you gave him." Teddy shivered and glanced at his phone that lit up with Victoria's photo.

'_Is she still there? Mathew kicked me out and I'm not in any mood to venture over to the Library in this weather._'

Teddy chuckled, "Mind if Vicky comes over?" He asked Lucius cautiously, he'd been spending a lot of time with Victoria and talking about her, he felt like she was all he ever thought about these days. And he was sure Lucius was going to flip his shit soon if he kept it up.

"Sure. But Matt, Seth and Lauren are due over here too, and we're in the living room." Lucius warned, he knew that Victoria was doing wonders for Teddy.

"So what will Victoria and I do? Hang in here staring at the fridge?" Teddy asked good humoured.

"Last time I check you had a laptop with Netflix, go watch a movie together." Lucius muttered irritable, "It's enough that I have to share the house with Queen Bev, I'm not giving up the living room for your couple-y stuff too." Teddy didn't want to point out that he put up with Lucius's mushy drama with Tessa all over winter break, because he knew that Victoria wasn't a social call, she was going to be around for as long as he could convince her to stay.

"I'll bring her to the cinema, we'll go see that Sherlock Holmes movie you lot were raving about that we missed." Teddy decided happily, Lucius nodded enthusiastically glad to have the couple out of the house for when his friends were in, "Good plan?" Teddy chuckled knowing Lucius was trying to get rid of him.

"Yeah," Lucius grinned distractedly as he sipped his coffee. "Oh, bring back food with you," he added, "enough for five."

"Sure thing," Teddy nodded absently as he texted Victoria the new plans. "So you're coming to CoCo Key this weekend then?" he asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Lucius grinned elated causing Teddy to chuckle, "If there is a cannon ball competition, its mine!" Lucius declared as he fist punched the air, which caused Teddy to burst out laughing stumble with his phone to take a photo. It was slightly hazy but he got Lucius striking the pose and the first person he sent it to was Victoria, and then to Tessa.

"You're priceless you know that Lucius" Teddy chuckled.

"Unique, that's what my grandmother says." Lucius smirked.

It wasn't twenty minutes later after when Tessa uploaded it into the private online chat for their Seattle friends and Teddy was never so glad that he was leaving the flat for fear he'd be murdered.

* * *

Friday rolled round quickly for the Harvard students, owing that most of their time was spent distracted in study, gauging when the weather would let up to run across campus or generally entertaining each other. Victoria spiritedly dressed in Matignon green jersey with '_Brennan_' printed on the back, to show her support for her friend and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a coat. With with her friends, Victoria drove across the city to the high school for the swim meet. Victoria only invited her close friends to join her, Matignon high school didn't need a load of loud university students ruining the competition, and she was sure that Mathew would ecstatic enough that Charlotte was joining her.

"Is this a private school?" Charlotte asked curiously as they stepped into a row to choose some seats to watch the meet.

"Yup," Victoria nodded dropping her hand bag down on the chair between Lucius and Teddy.

"Like an expensive one?" Natalie asked while she kicked out her legs in front of her, her big black boots looked very out of place in the modern room. But Natalie didn't catch the agitated glance she earn from an aged man across the room because she was too busy distracted with flicking through on her phone.

Charlotte laughed at Natalie's doltish question, "If its private then I'm guess is yes, it's an expensive one" Charlotte tittered shaking her head. "Mind coming the bathroom with me Vicky?" she asked promptly not sitting down.

"I'm just going to find Mathew's parents before this all starts," Victoria explained gesturing wildly to the huge pool. "But seriously Charlotte, it's a high school, I think your safe."

"I'm anguished just being back in this atmosphere," Charlotte declared with a fake shiver, "all them teenage years."

"I'll come," Natalie explained with a big bright smile, "Victor said he's managed to get a lift so he'll be here in a few, I'll meet him out front."

"Oh that's nice of him," Charlotte mused with an impressed nod, then glanced at Teddy who couched loudly, prompting her for his complement. "You've met Mathew Teddy, Victor hasn't." She scoffed and stepped out of the row with a bouncy Natalie.

Victoria just laughed pulling off her coat, "I'll be right back," she promised as she squeezed Teddy shoulder while his eyes flickered over her top. "And thanks a million for coming along." She told Lucius and Teddy sincerely.

"You kidding," Lucius laughed leaning back and crossing his arms, "high school boys in _speedo's_? Get me weekly ticket." He announced sarcastically, with a wide grin showing he was actually enjoying himself.

"Luke swam in junior high," Teddy explained with a weak smile, "he craves the sport and is offended by it at the same time."

"Well, try and hold it together." Victoria mused as she side stepped the boys and checked out the room for a familiar face.

Unfortunately she felt a lot more young people staring at her that she didn't recognised, than people she did. Until someone taped her arm cautiously, turning she found both of Mathew's little sister, Serene and Arial.

"Hey!" Victoria greeted happily, delighted they'd approached her. "Is your parents here yet?"

"They're just like, in the hallway talking to one of Mattie's teachers." Arial explained simply. "Did you bring your boyfriend?" She asked eagerly her eyes flicking around the room.

Victoria laughed and turned to show them Teddy, "You're wearing Mattie's jersey?" Serene asked in a laugh.

"That there is Teddy," Victoria pointed out, the girls followed the direction of Victoria's pointing and found Lucius and Teddy. Lucius was scratching his beard thoughtfully as Teddy ranted about something passionately. "The only without the beard." Victoria laughed.

"He's hot!" Arial pointed out bluntly, as any social fifteen year old would.

Victoria laughed, "He's _not_ just a pretty face girls, he's a brain box too."

"_And_ he's nearly a Harvard Crimson too!" Serene said loudly catching a few more stares from the room, Victoria shifted awkwardly and wished that Mr and Mrs Brennan would appear.

"Are you like, famous or something?" Arial asked curiously as she fixed her hair and lowered her ever present phone to her side, "Like, everyone is looking at us."

Victoria laughed embarrassed but thankfully Mr Brennan made an appearance, "Ah Victoria!" He greeted happily, he was wearing a jacket with the Matignon logo, "Mathew was worried you mightn't make it."

"Seriously?" Victoria asked shocked, "I texted him this morning that I had rounded up some people." In truth she'd sent him a message basically saying that Charlotte was coming be his personal cheerleader.

"He's just a little sentimental, if he doesn't do well today this might be his last meet as a high schooler." Mr Brennan explained solemnly.

"But Mattie is going to do fabulously. Swimming is one of his favourites," Serene explained plainly.

Victoria smiled down at her before turning back to Mr Brennan, "I just wanted to say Hi, and ask once again if it's OK I steal him after the meet?"

"Course it is," Mr Brennan smiled merrily. "I don't know if I ever said how grateful we are that it was you who was chosen to show him around Harvard Victoria, you've really started to bring him out of his shell."

Victoria flushed pink, "Oh well, I'm sure university would have done that anyway." Victoria explained flustered. "Anyway, I better get back to the boys." She explained using her thumb to indicated who she meant, "will you let Mrs Brennan know I..."

"We will," Serene promised with a bright smile as she took her Dad's hand in her small palm, "bye!"

Victoria chuckled and returned to her row, now she was between Teddy and Charlotte who had returned but Natalie was still missing. "She's sucking face" Charlotte snapped unhappily. "You'd swear that they don't need air to breath."

"Where?" Victoria asked cautiously, knowing that Charlotte meant Natalie and her boyfriend, Victor.

"Some classroom." Charlotte spat.

"Somebody is obviously living out some twisted teenage fantasy," Teddy decided, Lucius chuckled along with him.

"I swear if they start getting all porn friendly in there, I will deny I've ever even knew her." Charlotte hissed glaring across the room.

"God, imagine if they caught having sex in a catholic school!" Victoria exclaimed under her breath, "Is that like a sin, on top of a sin, on top of a sin?"

Lucius shrugged with a wolfish grin. "It would be fucking hilarious, whatever it is."

Victoria pouted her lips at him, Teddy chuckled, "It would be very sinful indeed." He agreed stretching his arm across the back of her chair. "It's very close to noon and if they're not back soon they wont be able to sneak in."

"Hello," Victor greeted suddenly and he swiftly settling down beside Lucius, while Natalie side stepped the boys to get to her chair beside Charlotte.

"Not going to sit in his lap?" Charlotte asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm only just off it," Natalie murmured fixing her skirt, Victoria tittered at the statement and glanced at Victor, but he'd just started a conversation with Lucius as if everything was dandy.

"God Natalie," Charlotte scolded, she too gazed over to look at Victor.

"What did your valley boy still not text you?" Natalie asked curiously, noticing how uptight she was acting.

"He did actually," Charlotte claimed, "last night, he told me he was planning to Coco Key this evening."

Victoria reached out and grasped Charlotte's folded arm. "That's exciting, why didn't you message me last night?"

"Or me, I'd like to know the on goings with Valley boy too!" Natalie declared, hurt. She really thought that this new 'boy' revaluation Charlotte was having would bring them closer.

"Its valedictorian, not valley boy" Charlotte pointed out primly, "And I knew I'd see you both today, and I wasn't sure if he'd show so…" She trailed off as some people started appearing out from the locker rooms.

"If he doesn't show up with the possibility of seeing you in a swim suit, he's a little bitch, or a fucking idiot." Natalie explained quiet loudly, earning and scowl from a few parents, but a contented smile from Charlotte.

"Catholic private school Natalie, use words you'd only say if you met the president or the in-laws." Victoria reminded and the three girls laughed quietly.

* * *

"You did great!" Charlotte complemented brightly before she fixed her lipgloss just as Mathew suddenly reappeared from the locker room completely dressed, his face flushed at her words and popping pretty lips.

"Brilliantly!" Victoria smirked delighted, Mathew stood awkwardly stiff as he stared at Charlotte apply her lipgloss and Victoria took pity and grabbed his toned arm easily. She hoped Charlotte didn't see what she was doing to the boy, or Charlotte would turn off him like she had most admiring men. Except her valedictorian who Victoria or Natalie still hadn't met properly yet to decipher his character. "Now come on, we've to catch up with the boys and they've already left." Victoria explained, Mathew's gazed jumped from Charlotte to Victoria confused.

"What?" Mathew asked confused as he spared a glance at Natalie with a brief weak smile. Natalie intimated him since she was three years older and had a tattoo's of music notes on her arm, not to mention her dyed hair and wild rock clothes style. "I thought we were taking the bus?"

"I'm not taking the kiddy bus," Natalie rolled here eyes and zipped up her leather jacket, "Victoria's driving."

"You can take the bus if you want," Victoria pointed out swiftly when she noticed the wariness in Mathew face. "I just assumed you'd want to drive up with us, you know with good music, cool girls and breathable air." She teased and nudged her hip against his thigh since that was all it could reach on his lanky body.

"Sounds good," Mathew smirked as he dropped his arm across her narrow shoulder, Victoria did a little cheer which managed to catch a curious gaze from a swim coach. "But what are your driving credentials?" Mathew asked tauntingly, gazing at his jersey happily, he wasn't sure if she'd wear it and was glad she was showing her support for him. He hoped it calm everyones accusation of lying. "Don't you lot drive on the other side of the road in Ireland?"

"She almost hit me at the start of Harvard's last term," Natalie explained with a wicked chuckle which earned her a dramatic sigh from Victoria. "_Friends_ ever since." Natalie pointed out and tapped Victoria's cheek affectionally.

"That's not the sort of thing I'm looking for," Mathew muttered actually nervous now.

"Relax," Charlotte laughed, "she's a great driver."

"Yeah," Victoria smirked as they left the swimming facility and stepped into the well decorative spacious of Mathew's high school. "You know this place is mad," She muttered under her breath.

"I know right," Natalie agreed and she sent a wink to one of groups the younger girls that littered the sides of the hall staring at their group, "I mean how much does it cost to go here buddy?" She asked Mathew who shrugged. "My high school in Baltimore, Patterson was a shit hole."

"I loved my high school" Charlotte mused and Natalie scoffed.

"Course you did, penthouse princess? Was it private with a swimming pool too?"

"Don't be ridicules, like a New York high school has space for a pool, we just went down the road to…" But Natalie spoke over her not really interested in hearing stories about Charlotte's fairy tale childhood.

"Are you're friends getting the buses from Harvard?" Natalie asked, Charlotte sighed not really bothered with the interruption and curious to know how many high schooler would be there this after noon.

"No, one of your friends, Darren was it?" Mathew asked Victoria confused, she just shrugged unsure, these days she had plenty of 'friends,'. "He's sending us one."

"What the hell is Derek playing at?" Natalie mused tugging her short hair into a tiny bun.

"Derek that's it!" Mathew agreed, "We were talking about booking a bus our selves, or just figure out the train or something but he rang me."

"He rang you?" Victoria asked, and Mathew nodded.

"He said you gave him my number," Mathew explained simply, Victoria sent him an assaulted look, "didn't you?" Charlotte chuckled while she held open the front doors of the high school wide enough for the three.

"You've got your self a partner who peeks at phones," Charlotte declared and Victoria laughed forcefully hoping Derek just wanted to make sure Mathew and his friends got to CoCo Key and wasn't skimming through her messages. "I hope everything you've been sending Teddy is PG, Vicky." Charlotte pointed out her tone a little strict, reminding Victoria how prudish her friend can be, and the trouble she'd already gotten into with William.

"Oh I'm gonna kill Derek." Victoria declared playfully as she slipped out from under Mathew's arm. "No one looks at my sexts and live to tell the tale!" She laughed launching herself at her car.

"Hey Charlotte, you wearing a bikini or a bathing suit?" Natalie asked as she slipped into the front seat, she'd called shotgun on the way over.

"It's just a black swimsuit why?" Charlotte asked confused, Natalie chuckled.

"I'm wearing my brand new bikini, its candy apple red. Victor's all excited to see it." Natalie explained with a wink to Mathew who seemed a little uncomfortable as he pugged in his seat belt, "That's my boyfriend."

"Do you have a girl friend?" Charlotte asked him as turned to face him while she crossed her legs, Mathew turned pink.

"No, the girls in school don't like me like that," Mathew explained and Charlotte gazed at him for a long moment seemly confused.

"Why?" Charlotte finally asked, Victoria smirked to herself in the front of the car. Mathew was brilliant, he'd be the most adoring boyfriend for Charlotte, he was the whole package really only he was young. But Victoria didn't know what Charlotte desired in men and couldn't aid Mathew at all.

"Eh, we'd be talking like normal and then I get lost in my head, bring something completely irrelevant up then start ranting about economics or global warming or an article I read about what's happening in DC And they'd just laugh pretend to be curious for my sake for a while, before they catalogue me into the werido list." Charlotte gazed at him carefully, while Natalie bored of the line of topic played with the radio before she resorted to fiddling with her phone."But I have a lot of girls that are my friends, none of them want to date the geek who can throw a football and hit a baseball."

"You play football?" Charlotte asked curiously her gaze took in his attractive brown eyes and dark hair more carefully than any of their previous meetings. "And baseball, and you're on the swim team, and your smart enough that Harvard has taking upon its self to vet you. And yet, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"He was runner up to be president last election too," Victoria pipped up, "aspires to be the next great experimental physicist."

Mathew rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I thought you decided it was astrophysics?"

Victoria scoffed loudly as she turned into a different lane, "I'm not going to choose your career for you, Brennan."

"You're choosing my University," Mathew smirked and reached forward to flick her ear. "What's a career next to that?" Charlotte smiled at the pairs interactions.

"I didn't realise you two were so close," She admitted, Mathew sent her a puzzled glanced. "You _are_ still in high school after all."

"Mathew is older than you," Victoria pointed lightly smirking widely. "You turned eighteen in June right Mathew, Charlotte only turned eighteen in October. _And_ I see him every sunday at Mass. It's really hard not to fall for his goofiness."

"You're older than me?" Charlotte muttered eyeing the boy beside her with new eyes, "But you're in…"

"Mathew's a little stud," Natalie pipped in, glancing at them from the car's rear view mirror, "the girls in your school are all daft dimbos. Wait till I introduce you to some freshmen, _college girls_ love big brains and you've a great body too," Natalie explained as she appraised his body again with her lingering eyes. Natalie and Charlotte had been pleasantly surprised when Victoria had to point Mathew out to them at the meets lineup early, not being able to recognise him in his hat and goggles. "I've never liked them little speedos so much in my life," Natalie explained crudely as her eyes twinkled.

"Oh God Nat, you're gross" Charlotte declared crossing over her arms.

"Are we going to see them again later?" Natalie laughed at Mathew's fresh blush.

"No, their just for algidity in competitions. Everyone wears them." Mathew explained seriously shifting embarrassed in the back seat. "And I'd actually feel a lot more comfortable if you didn't stare at me like that," he muttered nervously with a coerced smile, "you're freaking me out."

Victoria nudged Natalie's shoulder as she drove. "Leave him alone you've got another decade to go, before taking the role of cougar." Natalie burst out laughing.

"Victor's going to like that one," She smirked, Mathew caught Victoria's gaze in the mirror and smiled weakly at her rescue.

"Sorry about Natalie, she's as crude as they get." Charlotte explained quietly and Mathew shrugged before he turned to gazed out the window.

"I never asked what you're wearing," Natalie pipped up as she gazed at Victoria.

"I only have the purple bikini Teddy gifted me." She explained, thinking about all the swim wear for Lanzarote she'd left behind in Ireland. "I'm just hoping it'll stay on when I tackle the slides."

Mathew chuckled, "I doubt Teddy will be happy if your flash everyone in the pool," he chuckled then Victoria's iPhone started to play '_happy together_' by The Turtles. "Really Vicky, _Really_?" Mathew laughed and snatched the phone to see who got the customised ring tone. "Teddy, I should have guessed."

Victoria flushed pink. "He changed it on me," Victoria hissed accusingly, but Natalie was already loudly laughing as they pulled into the parking lot. "Oh he's going to get it." Victoria threatened under her breath.

"That's two on the death list," Charlotte pointed out, thinking about William, as Victoria's phone went silent. "Anyone else we should warn?" Charlotte teased, Victoria spotted Lucius's car and pulled up next to it, the boys were waiting by the flashy car with their ruffle bags.

Suddenly '_Boyfriend_' by Justin Briber started to blast through Victoria's phone which sent the other three into an other round of hysterics. Swiftly sticking the car's brake on, Victoria dumped her keys in Natalie's lap before she took her phone from Mathew and jumped out of the car.

Lucius, Daniel and Victor chuckled lowly from the noise echoing from Victoria's phone as she stomped over the short distance, she side stepped Lucius to glare at Teddy front on, who held his phone to his ear a wide grin on his lips, as he stared over her head as he held in chuckled. "Seriously?" She asked exasperated.

"Shush, I'm ringing someone," Teddy's smile broke as he glanced down at her, Victor went to help Natalie with her bag while Victoria eye's narrowed and she answered the call not greeting him, "Hey?" Teddy asked warily.

"Sorry you've reached Victoria's phone but she's busy with her boyfriend at the moment, leave your best apology at the beep." Victoria hung up and Teddy chuckled lowering into his phone.

"Come on it was funny!" Teddy explained happily as he slipped his phone into his pocket, "Mattie you thought it was funny right?" Teddy asked, Victoria's smile twitched at Teddy's childish smile and he knew diffused the mood.

"Hilarious," Mathew agreed as he handed Victoria her bag, she smiled her thanks. "You know she actually has Alphabet Aerobics for me." Mathew admitted with a broad smile, Charlotte cocked her head at Mathew then glanced at Victoria's phone curiously.

"Does everyone get their own song?" Charlotte asked curious, Victoria nodded absently as Teddy took her bag and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's mine?" Charlotte asked.

"It's not important," Victoria muttered.

Then all of a sudden '_Let's get this party started_,' by P!nk started to blare from Victoria's phone. "Awesome!" Natalie grinned and she nudged Victoria towards the reached the entrance of CoCo Key. "I'm happy." She grinned while Victoria rushed to turn off the noise as bus from Harvard was already parked up front and she'd seen some familiar faces outside having their final smokes for a while.

"Come on, we need to pay." Victor explained as he swiftly wrapped his hand around Natalie's and tugged her forward.

"What's mine?" Lucius asked Victoria curiously as they stepped out of the cold outdoors into the warmed building.

"The Law and Order theme song," Victoria explained and Lucius rolled his eyes. "What! It's totally fitting." She grinned while Teddy chuckled as they joined the queue.

"No, it's not, I don't even like that show" Lucius lied.

"Would you prefer if I gave you some 'One Direction' instead?"

"Would you like a shallow grave?" Lucius threatened with a wide grin.

"I don't know, is there wifi? Cable?" Victoria shot back, distracted while Teddy paid for her ticket, she turned to pay the girl behind the desk pointed at Teddy, who simply winked at Victoria when she sighed up at him.

Victoria's phone lit up in the hall then '_Man! I Feel Like A Woman_' by Shania Twain rang out to her utter humiliation and Charlotte gave a shout from down the hall.

"Are you serious?" Charlotte snapped and spun on the short girl, her own phone clenched in her palm ringing out.

"What?" Victoria snapped as she rushed to turn the sound off. "Would you prefer '_Diva_' by Beyonce? Cause that's your text tune." Charlotte sighed and pushed her way into the girls locker room. "See you out there" Victoria explained to Teddy.

Teddy quickly casted a careful glance up and down the empty hall before he bent to press a soft kiss to her lips quickly, "I've missed you, I was bored yesterday." He muttered as they leaned into each other.

"I had to get some studies done, this is my usual serious study day you know." She smiled reminding him of her enjoyment for organisation, before she slowly slipped out of his arms at the sounds of people following them down the hall. "I'm wearing the one you bought me, just so you know." Teddy watched Victoria slip into the locker room with a sly smile and a wink, mystified at her words before he followed the boys into the locker room. The people from the first bus were in there making a racket already, Derek sat on the edge of a bench as he rubbed some water proof gel into his dark blond hair.

"Are you for real?" Teddy chuckled opening a locker and chucked his bag into it before starting to strip.

"Eh Yeah," Derek replied obviously, "Michelle's brought her water prove camera and she's threatening to actually use it out there." He declared pointing in what Teddy assumed was the entrance to the water park.

Teddy chuckled, when he'd told Payne of his and Victoria's plan this evening, he was actual relieved that possible outcome of photographs were going to be limited and mostly blurred due tot he water. "Heads up!" Someone called then suddenly a bag was flung barely missing Teddy's back as he folded up his tee and jacket before he squished them into the locker he'd chosen. Chuckling Teddy yanked off his shoes and socks just as Daniel appeared from the other side of the locker dressed in slightly tight pink swim shorts, his natural southern texan tan was at serious contrast to Teddy's pale skin.

"So I've just heard from one of the guys that some of the football team is coming in a while, they are in no rush, and this place has got a restaurant and stuff." While Daniel spoke, Teddy striped his jeans and boxers, having been educated by open nudity in a football locker room he wasn't shy about his body, as he once was as a pre-teen. Derek, who wasn't as to use the openness of the changing room, glanced up and blanched at the sight of Teddy's cock. "It's going around that he's trying to win her back." Daniel added off handily as Teddy pulled up some black trunks and closed his locker rather loudly and took the key from the lock.

"He isn't going to," Teddy explained simply as Kevin and Damien loudly entered the room with a few more guys.

"Oh _damn_," Damien laugh pretending to look over Teddy as he yanked open the the free locker next his. "It really is a shame you're not gay." He sighed and then gave Daniel a prober once over, Teddy just shook his head and slipped his locker's band around his wrist. "Either of you." Damien grinned and ran a lazy hand through his stylish hair, Daniel chuckled and raised his arms above his head and tensed, like some sort of greek god.

"Glad to know I could change sides and still get lucky." Daniel laughed, and Kevin rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked catching the boys look.

"Damien would fuck any man with a pulse, don't let it go to your head." Kevin pointed out, Teddy caught Damien gaze, he'd managed to hear about his fling with Kevin's Ex, and wondered if the boys hostility had to do with the truth coming out.

"Let's head out!" Lucius called. The boys rinsed off in the cool shower before emerging into the water park. There wasn't a child in sight, but instead girls with multi coloured swim suits and bikinis littered the room and guys trying to show off in the deep end of the pool. "Did you book this place in the end?" Lucius asked a little irritatedly when he felt the eyes of Teddy's fan club gaze over at his body.

"Nah," Teddy explained as the group spilt off so it was only him and Lucius as the other's strutted towards the water's edge. "Vicky said they e-mailed her back that the place was usually quiet on Friday evenings, it's still the school term and the kiddies like to come Saturday and Sundays."

"That's lucky, poor things wouldn't be able to handle all these bikinis." Lucius explained as he sucked in a deep breath as a big breasted black haired girl swayed past the two boys on her path towards the biggest pool.

"More like they wouldn't stand up against the egos of the big boys," Teddy explained and nudged his chin in the direction of the slides where a good ten men were racing towards, Lucius chuckled and watched as someone slip straight into into the lazy river.

"This was actually such a god idea" Lucius explained brightly, "Wanna hit a few sli…?" a hand fell on his elbow and he jumped out of his skin.

"Hey boys," Beverly greeted as she dropped her hands, one on Lucius's elbow and the other on Teddy's bare back. Teddy eye'd her cautiously, the last thing he needed was Victoria thinking he was flirting or charming girls unintentionally. Lucius's eyes trailed over Beverly freshly tanned skin and white bikini. "This is going to awesome once the other get here, I heard that the blast made it to Boston Uni and Massachusetts institute of Technology. This place is going to be packed." Beverly explained as she intentionally shifted her form so that she looked the most appealing to the boys. Teddy glanced to his side distracted by something and quickly found why, Victoria had stepped out of the girls locker rooms laughing, her blond hair still dry as she tied her wild curls back. The little purple bikini from Puerto Rico looked brilliant as ever and suddenly her comment from the hall made sense, _the one you bought me_. "Want to come get wet with me Teddy?" Beverly laughed and Teddy sent her a disturbed glance before he turned back to watch Victoria.

"Excuse me," Teddy explained and he went over to his girlfriend. Victoria beamed up at him, her hair in a high pony tail that swayed as she walked. "Hey," he grinned and didn't even pretend to stop his eyes from trailing down over her petit body which glistened from her shower.

"Hi," she smirked wiggling her hips slightly for him. "Want to come with us?" She asked, Teddy followed where her eyes flickered and found Charlotte standing as flawlessly as ever in a black bathing suit that had peep holes all over. "We're doing all the slides now before the place gets busy." Teddy nodded agreeing easily and led them towards Lucas who'd been ditched by Beverly. "I want to know the best ones for later, so I'm not wasting my time in lines." Teddy chuckled down at her animated excitement.

"We're going to test out the slides," Teddy explained, Lucas stared at Charlotte's body while she scanned the room for someone else. "Coming?"

"Sure," Lucius muttered and stepped to walk along side Teddy while the girls trailed behind whispering, Teddy heard Victoria mention something about a Valedictorian and Natalie's outrageous bikini. "Charlotte looks good."

Teddy hummed agreeing, "She always looks good, its Charlotte," Teddy reasoned as the pair started the steady slop and steps up to the slide's opening.

"No, it's…"

"Missing Tessa much?" Teddy teased before Lucius could continue, Lucius elbowed him while he fought a hot flushed. "Its cool man, you're horny it's natural."

"Oh shut up," Lucius snapped. "Like you're not, you haven't got laid since before christmas. What's that? A new record?"

"It's by choice" Teddy growled, he hadn't realised that Lucius knew that he and Victoria hadn't gotten sexual yet.

"So you two really haven't?" Lucius asked impressed, as he scratched his beard. "I was almost sure that morning after the gamers night…"

"No," Teddy snapped no wanting to talk about this. He had shared details with Lucius about almost every girl he'd ever slept with, but the thought that Lucius was even imagining Victoria naked in his mind made him uneasy. "We didn't."

"Want to go down together?" Victoria asked Teddy when she rushed over anxiously. Teddy glanced back to see Charlotte as she glared and stomped over, He grinned down at Victoria.

"You can go first if you want," Teddy chuckled and side stepped, "before she pushes you." He warned, Victoria didn't spend any time waiting around as she slid into the shoot.

"What's stuck up your ass?" Lucius chuckled when Charlotte caught up, Teddy peered down to the drop pool waiting for Victoria to appear, "She down yet?"

"Yeah, just landed." Teddy announcing happily as he watched Victoria swim to the edge, Lucius vaulted down the tube not waiting for permission. "Vicky say something?" Teddy asked knowingly, Charlotte just huffed, he chuckled and turned to look back down at Victoria who was now standing and wringing out her hair on the tiles.

"Luke down there yet?" Charlotte asked as she peered across the barrier with Teddy. "Ugh what a creep." Teddy glanced at her confused ready to defend Lucius. "Don't you see William, he's gawking at Vicky like she's meat." Teddy turned swiftly and found Wilke standing by the boys locker staring at Victoria and then as if he knew Teddy was watching, Wilke moved to walk over to her.

"I'm going down." Teddy explained and pushed him self down the tube before Charlotte could. Emerging from the warm water he swam to the side to find Lucius and Victoria laughing at him.

"Rough landing man," Lucius laughed clapping his hands, but then Charlotte was squealing down the pipes and Lucius was too distracted by her outstretched limbs to taunt Teddy further.

"Let's do another," Victoria explained excitedly as she licked she lips, Teddy grinned and grabbed her hand. "Which one you wanna do?"

"The biggest one," Teddy smirked, and cast a glance behind her to see if Wilke was still lingering, but he wasn't.

"Race you!" Victoria snapped, pushing him back before she ran away laughing, Teddy watched her bikini cladded ass run off and praised the lord for his luck.

* * *

"This place was a great Idea!" Zayne called over to Victoria as she remerged from the locker room from a quick bathroom break. He seemed to just have reemerged from the locker room him self. And Victoria sucked in a shaky breath at the sight of Zayne with hardly any clothes on. It was so different to Teddy's pale alluring mystery, Zayne had his Italian tan, confident walk and defined muscles that would cause any woman to swoon, but Victoria found Zayne's beauty all very in-her-face all of a sudden. "I just got here," He explained with his seductive wide smile, but it didn't have the same knee wobble effect it used to. Only Teddy could produce a smile that could make any part of her tremble these days.

"Your late," Victoria explained with a wide smile of her own as she placed her hands on her hips, he chuckled at her bossy tone. "I've got to recommend the black tube," She pointed out excitedly and she pointed in its direction just as a man zoom out of its tube and skid against the water before crashing into it's depths, Victoria's heart picked up at the sounds of his roars before he disappeared under the water.

"Oh yeah?" Zayne grinned, her excited jittery was contagious. Victoria laughed as another person appeared out of the hole, a girl this time, with a high pitched scream. Zayne stretched his arms over his head and smirked at the stares he received as he sent a quick glance around the room, "And here I was just coming for the hot chicks," Zayne sent Victoria a cheeky smile when she frowned, then he flickered his eyes over her body tauntingly, Victoria self-consciously sucked in her belly and tensed but his eyes didn't linger long anywhere. "Laugh Vicky it was a joke," he pointed out puzzled at her sudden stiffness, "want to hit the slides with me?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

Victoria who hadn't had enough of the slides yet smiled brightly. "Sure, I can give you my rating of each slide while we walk." She explained excitedly her self-consciousness evaporating and Zayne followed her path to the slides.

"Did William show his face?" Zayne asked as they started on the stairs to the black slide behind a group of high school girls who were giggling while they shot glances at the Harvard Crimson football player.

Victoria sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he's around somewhere. Kept his distance this time." Zayne nodded thoughtfully as they stop in the line, people came up behind them laughing loudly, caging them in.

"He's not over you," Zayne blurted and Victoria shot him a cold stare. "I'm serious, he hasn't been with a girl in prober ages." Zayne explained as he ran a hand through his damp hair, "I mean he knows your with Grey. Everyone on the team thinks Grey is as cool as a freshmen can get, William on the other hand…"

"Zayne," Victoria started with a snap, "you're William's best friend, if talking to me is uncomfortable we don't have to, I'm just the now."

Zayne sighed, "No, it's not that, you're actually a really cool girl, who happens throws bitchin' parties." He complemented and Victoria rolled her eyes as they climbed up a few steps, "I'm trying to warn you on William, I've never seen him like this. The only thing that reminds me of his attitude is of this chick from last year who had an obsession with Moose; he was on the team last year, and I'm not the only one who's spotted it. I mean William used to be everyones wingman, now he's…"

"Look Zayne, William cheated on me, that's unforgivable enough," Victoria stated seriously, "but over winter break he distorted any trusting bonds I could ever have with him. I can't even be his friend, he makes my stomach turn when I know he's looking at me."

Zayne was quiet as they climbed some more steps, "But at the party, you were friendly."

"Of course I was," Victoria rolled her eyes, "he had figured out some loophole Haley made for coming to the party. I wasn't going to be that girl who causes a scene because her Ex showed up. Besides I was drinking and I have an awful habit of suppressing bad memories when I'm drunk." Zayne cocked an eyebrow at that. "Did you know he was messing with Teddy's head that night?"

"He was? I made sure to keep them apart when he arrived, why was he so late?" Zayne asked curiously.

"Teddy had a family emergency," Victoria explained vaguely not allowing anyone to think badly of Teddy. "So I rang him to make sure everything was all right but William was waiting for me outside my bedroom like a fucking creep and Teddy heard his voice, that's why he turned up in the middle of night."

"He waited for you outside your bedroom?" Zayne muttered through his teeth, "Oh Fuck."

"Yeah and it's not like he can mistake it for a bathroom, he know the layout of my apartment pretty well." Victoria pointed out as she let down her damp hair down and retied it. "Look it doesn't matter."

"You shouldn't have come over to us after." Zayne pointed out seriously. "That's just taunting William."

"Please," Victoria laughed sarcastically. "You think someone like him is going to stop me from putting you in your place. _Italy_ in the top of the european rugby league, that'll be the day."

"It was William who told you I said that, not that he lied." Zayne pointed out with a shrug. "He knows how to play you," Victoria stalled and gazed at him thoughtfully, "if you're serious about Teddy don't fall into William's game."

"Even if I wasn't serious about Teddy. William wouldn't be who I'd ever turn to." Victoria pointed out seriously. "Why are you warning me Zayne, you're his best friend."

"We're team mates and friends, but we haven't been best friends in months." He explained in an irritated huff. "He's not the same person."

The pair stood in silence. "So I heard you've been hanging off some Boston University chick," Victoria laughed wagging her eyebrows now. "You wouldn't be the reason a whole load of BU cheer ledgers turned up in matching bikinis?" Zayne sent her his signature grin and she shook her head at him.

"What can I say" He chuckled and nudged her shoulder, "I've got what the women want."

"What's that? 'Cause I don't know many girls who want STIs?" Victoria chucked and Zayne rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't be daft Smithy, my personal motto is '_before you tap it, cap it_'" Victoria burst out in girlish laughter and Zayne beamed at her as they followed the line, "'_If you're not going to sack it, go home and whack it_?'" Victoria scoffed through her laughter, "'_If you slip between her thighs, be sure to condomize_.'"

"'_Don't be a prick, just cover your dick._'" Victoria countered while they stepped up to the final level as they chuckled together then they were next, Zayne sucked in a deep breath as he peered over the edge of the barrier and his eyes widened slightly. "Scared?" Victoria taunted.

"Yeah right?" He muttered buffing out his chest. "Ladies first," he waved his hands towards the tube and the attendant who was a girl smiled at Zayne flirtatiously.

"Let's do this," Victoria cheered and she sent Zayne a fond glance, "see you down there!" She smirked and then she was gone into the darkness with a short yelp.

* * *

Teddy watched Victoria do her lap of CoCo Key, everyone wanted to talk to her, tell her the fresh gossip, introduce her to new friends or take photos. Lucius splashed Teddy out of his stumper. "Dude, stop staring," He chuckled and lay back down on his floating donut, the pair of them were relaxing in the lazy river. Victoria had exhausted them with her countless turns on the slides and now she was ensuring everyone had rode at least one, all the attendants knew her by her name and let her skip when they seen her near the top of the queue.

"How can I?" Teddy smirked his gaze still on his petit girlfriend as she stood with some of the high school girls who were beaming at her, all three of them were taler than Victoria and slimmer with hardly any bodily curves yet, unlike his girl who screamed femininity in that stringy bikini. "She's so beautiful." Teddy sighed under his breath, but Lucius's scoff told him he wasn't quiet enough.

"You should just steal her away and bang her in the locker rooms." Lucius pointed out crudely Teddy glared then punched some water into his face that left Lucius in a wide smirk, "What you already thought that daydream through huh?"

"Oh fuck off Luke." Teddy hissed as he glared at his friend, but Lucius had been right. Teddy had been daydreaming about Victoria all day in all sorts of places, the locker rooms, the pool, her car, classrooms, Lucius's car, the showers, his mind was having a Victoria overload and he knew why.

"This going slow crap is going to distort you," Lucius pointed out light and Teddy sent him an other glare. "You know girls are just as horny as we are, how do you think your little Vicky is taking this dry spell?" Teddy didn't respond, "I mean you're the one who want to take it slow, what does she want?"

"She gets why we're going slow." Teddy pointedly out hotly.

"Does she?" Lucius asked with a low chuckle, "Cause I've given up trying to figure it out."

"Dad said.." Lucius scoffed so loudly and animatedly that he stumbled off his donut, "Well done!" Teddy congratulated clapping slowly for his friends show as Lucius reemerged from the water.

"Well, look at that," Lucius grinned mysteriously as he looked passed Teddy, Teddy quickly followed his gaze wondering what could interest Lucius, but what he found made his heart jumped. "Maybe little Vicky is getting a little impatient."

Teddy found his first string teammate arms around Victoria's middle as he lifted her into the air from behind and her girlish screamed echoed around the room as Zayne pulled her away from the high schoolers, Benny and Natalie eagerly pointed to the pool and laughed, their features looking surprising similar now that the twins stood side by side. Then Zayne dumped Victoria into the pool before he quickly followed her into the water followed by several of the seniors and juniors.

"She's just being herself," Teddy pointed out with an even sigh, "Victoria loves to have fun the crazier the better, and she's friends with most of the team already." Teddy added but he also spotted the exit of the river and decided this time round he was getting out.

"Going somewhere?" Lucius asked with a smirk when he seen that Teddy was manoeuvring his donut.

"Yeah," Teddy grinned, "I've just remembered something about a cannonball competition." Lucius eyes grew excited at the thought alone, "Don't even try to beat me Clancy, I've beaten your ass every year since I've known you."

"It's not the prize but the taking part that counts" Lucius chuckled sliding off his float to swim tot he edge, Teddy copied his action.

"Did you Mammy tell you that?" Teddy chuckled as dropped the floats into the supplied bins.

"No yours did," Lucius countered and before Teddy could punch him he'd taken off towards the large pool.

"You're dead!" Teddy called as he started after him.

"Only if you catch me" Lucius shouted back and jumped into the pool with a loud crash and Teddy quickly followed him with bright laughter.

* * *

"Get off me" Victoria moaned as she kicked Teddy off her, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her so he hugged her into his chest refusing to let go, Lucius was out collecting Teddy's parents from the airport with Payne. So they were alone in the apartment just lazing in the living room on Saturday morning. "I'm in pain," Victoria whimpered as her muscles stretched out in agony.

"Yeah?" Teddy chuckled into her blond curls, "Who's bright idea was it to have a pool party?" Victoria nudged his ribs in annoyance. "Maybe you should have done some extra cardio, obviously you've been slacking." He teased and Victoria just mumbled into his chest, he heard something about the football team. "If it makes you feel any better no one else is in pain," Victoria scoffed, "but then again I don't know if anyone else who was so hyper active yesterday."

"I was not hyper active" Victoria snapped defensively, "I was mediocre compared to some of the lads, you seen the basketball team at that net? Mental," she declared with a cheeky smile.

"Victoria you went on every slide at least fifty times, and do you really think you compare to the basketball team, they train three days a week."

"I jog," Victoria pointed moodily as she massaged her achy arms, Teddy chuckled into her hair.

"Want me to give you a body rub?" Teddy asked his fingers sneaking onto her stomach where her top had ridden up. "Or bring you out to get one?" he added thoughtfully. "We could get couple massages." Teddy's playful blue eyes brightened considerably.

Victoria scoffed and pushed away from him, "Just like that huh, we'll just drive downtown and get a couples massage?" she asked with a cool glance. "Do you have any idea how a normal students live?"

"Sure," Teddy smiled his fingers tightening their hold on her soft sides. "They give each other massages rather than going out and spending huge amounts of money on them. But I happen to like letting professionals tease out my knots." Victoria rolled her eyes at him, "You'd be amazed what football can do to a growing boy"

"You've never sounded so spoilt" Victoria pointed out, "what happens if you break out in spots, do you go get a facial?"

Teddy smirked, "Obviously" he grinned wolfishly.

"You're kidding," only then did Victoria noticed his teasing gaze and hissed, "for God's sake Teddy" she scolded.

"I wasn't kidding about the massage," Teddy grinned as his fingers slide up her sides, "I'd love to get to know your body better."

"Yeah?" Victoria asked, and Teddy nodded innocently as he kissed her neck. "If you play well later, we could give each other massages." She mused breathily.

"And what if I don't play well later?" Teddy whispered softly kissing her jaw.

"Well, then only I'll be the only one getting a massage" Victoria smiled, Teddy pressed a quick kiss to her lip and she hummed content.

"I think that's not very fair, aren't you supposed to comfort me?" Teddy asked playfully, "As my girlfriend?"

"And comfort you I shall," Victoria grinned wrapping her lower leg over his lower calf, "when you deserve it. But I wont ever coddle you for half ass attempts."

"Your like my mini-motivator," Teddy teased squeezing her sides as he returned to kiss her jaw, "are you this sugary with all your pep talks?"

"What do you want me to say Teddy? Go out there today, stand on that pitch and win it for me?" Teddy leaned back and gazed down at her under him on the couch, a laugh fighting it's way to surface.

"You're absolutely brilliant you know that?" Teddy asked, Victoria slowly grin and pushed up from the couch to kiss him swiftly. Her phone buzzed from the coffee table and she grabbed it and groaned. "Who it is?"

"Charlotte, she wants to know if I'm going to come back to the apartment or if I'm going to go to the match in day old clothes." She sighed shifting from under Teddy's long form.

"You look fine," Teddy assured, not wanting to let her leave yet.

Victoria scoffed, "Says the boy who'll be decked out in a pretty uniform," She teased tying her hair up into a messy bun. "Besides I don't want your parents to catch me here." She muttered more to herself.

"Why?" Teddy laughed, "I don't think they'll care."

"Well, I do." Victoria countered standing up and pushing her phone into her skinny jeans, "Right I'm going, you should get ready too, you should early for the pitch."

"I have a while yet." Teddy explained eyeing Mathew's high school jersey from yesterday's meet. "Do you have anything of mine?" He asked casually as he shifted to sit on the couch.

"Of yours?" Victoria asked confused as she stood aside the couch.

"Yeah, like that." Teddy pointed to Mathew's jersey.

Victoria laughed, "Oh no, I mean I didn't even know if you'd have one." She explained lightly tugging at the jersey absently. "You know with being a sub before now."

Teddy scowled at her, "I have my training gear, and my team hoody."

"I have a Harvard hoody too" Victoria countered with an eye roll.

"Mine is special, and I've never seen yours" Teddy pointed out jumping up and walking towards his room.

"Reserved for football games only." Victoria laughed down the hall to him, "Teddy I really should get going."

"Wait two-seconds," Teddy called back, and quickly found his training jersey and Harvard hoody. Before he returned, "You can have either or both." He explained seriously, "with the condition you'll wear at least one of them today."

"Oh, sounds like this could be a dodgy deal Grey, what's the catch?" Victoria asked crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Payment is in cheers, loud ones, I want to be able to hear you in the crowd." Teddy explained with a wolfish grin, and Victoria uncrossed her arms and smile sweetly at him.

"You got it," She laughed grabbing the hoody and slipping it on over Mathew's jersey. "Warn your family." Victoria added as she took the jersey from Teddy's hands too.

Victoria bent and picked up her duffle bag from the water park and turned to leave, she paused at the front door to glance back at Teddy, he hadn't followed her. "You'll kiss me later? Win or lose?" He asked softly.

Victoria stumped with the question sucked in a deep breath. "My choice right? Anytime, anywhere?" Teddy cracked a smile and nodded, "You'll do wonderfully Teddy, ring me if you want, I'll keep my phone attached to my person until the moment I see you on that pitch."

"Promise?" Teddy asked stepping over, Victoria just nodded, Teddy sighed deeply before taking her face in his palms and kissing her quick and passionately. "I'm only nervous because this is the first time."

Victoria nodded and slipped onto her tippy toes to capture his lips in hers again for a slow sizzling kiss, before breaking it and leaning only breaths away from him. "But you're hardly a football virgin Teddy, you've been doing this for years. Everything you need is there, you've got it burned into your person." Victoria murmured lowly, Teddy exhaled pacified, and Victoria kissed him again, quicker this time before forcing herself to step away.

"I'll see you after the game," Teddy whispered kissing her forehead as he cracked open the apartment door for her.

"I'll be waiting," Victoria smiled.

* * *

**_Reviews are very welcome..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

Victoria shoved open her door with a heavy heave, ever since her flat party her front door had been acting stiff and unwieldy.

"Oh, the prodigal daughter returns!" Charlotte exclaimed loudly her snappy tone telling Victoria that Charlotte was in fact anything but excited to see her. Damien just laughed as he scanned Victoria wrinkled clothes before he sighed shaking his head and returned to making coffee.

"I never should have given you a key." Victoria hissed kicking her door close, Charlotte watched Victoria closely noticing the stiffness in the short girls movements as she tugged off her winter coat. "Let's do this." Victoria laughed, every morning before game day, she had under gone a make-over and she knew this morning was no exception.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked swiftly crossing the room and pinching the hoody Victoria wore. "Is this Teddy's?"

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows bewildered, "Eh yeah." She didn't see the big deal, William had her wear some of his jersey's to games too. Even in Ireland most of the sporty guys liked their girlfriends, even their friends to wear their team colors.

"Damien..." Charlotte breathed warily, but he had already abandoned the kettle and was already walking down the hall and into Victoria's closet.

"On it." Damien exclaimed with an easy wave of his hand. The pair had waited for a while outside Victoria's apartment before making an unanimous decision to wait inside, and the longer they waited for her to return the more bored they'd become, so they choice Victoria's outfit while they gossiped about Kevin and Charlotte's unnamed valedictorian.

"Charlotte, are you all right..." Victoria began staring after Damien curiously, but Charlotte was already back in the kitchen finishing off the coffees, ignoring her.

Victoria followed her warily as Damien's merry humming emitted from her bedroom, what ever he was doing in there she trusted him. "So did you sleep with him?" Charlotte asked a few moments later slightly forced, Victoria laughed astonished, it was the last thing she expected Charlotte to ask. "You spent the night!" Charlotte attached accusingly, her pretty pouty lips pressed tight together.

"Yeah I did." Victoria laughed lightly sitting on the stool, Charlotte rounded on her with astonished blue eyes. "Sleep over!" Victoria amended quickly with a hot blush. "Teddy asked me to."

"He asked you to sleep over," Charlotte scoffed, pouring milk into Victoria's cup, "I just bet he did."

Victoria didn't feel like exploring the world of feminism this early in the morning so she let the topic go. "So your valley guy…" Victoria began merrily.

"Not you too Vicky!" Charlotte muttered as she handed the white coffee across the breakfast bar. "He has a name." She snapped modishly.

"Oh?" Victoria mused with here eyebrows raised, "You've never said. And so you know Natalie is just about to go FBI on his ass."

"Natalie would," Charlotte pointed out moodily, "she'd take his name online and search him like an agent in a bad spy movie."

Victoria laughed, "And me?" Charlotte glanced up at the blond, as she stirred sugar into her coffee. "Trust me?"

"Course I do, I just don't want to make him out to be more than he is." Charlotte muttered fretfully as she leaned on the other side of the bar and sipped her coffee.

"He's fabulous, super smart and handsome in his nerdy way." Charlotte rolled her eyes at Victoria description and Victoria's tummy grumbled quietly.

"Not all of us are into meatheads with pretty eyes." Charlotte explained earnestly, Victoria grinned appreciatively.

"So you've noticed how mesmerising Teddy's eyes are too? Wait till you see his body, _wait,_ you have already." Victoria tittered amused sipping her coffee, thinking back to her boyfriends parade around her house in his boxers. "I can't wait to find out everything he can do with his hands..."

"God damn, Victoria stop it," Charlotte hissed tugging her immaculate braid over her shoulder, "this is obviously a conversation for you and Natalie to bash out."

"You're the one who brought up sex first!" Victoria accused fickly. "And if don't want to talk about me and Teddy, start spilling on valley guy." Victoria declared as Damien reappeared with dark blue jeans, a top and heels. "I'm not wearing anything heeled unless they're my comfy wedges, you psycho." Damien tusked at her unhappily, turning to retreat back to the bedroom. "Oh and I already have a top, Teddy gave me his training jersey, it's in my bag."

Damien bounced, actually bounced on the duffle bag and ripped it open. "It's the black one," He declared happily and the girls just chuckled at his delight. "Now your wedge boots work out fine."

"So would my black converse," Victoria pointed out loudly.

"You mean the ones that should be retired by now?" Damien countered unsmiling, "Over my dead body."

"Would you prefer poison or lethal weapon?" Victoria sniggered, Damien cracked a smile and walked over chuckling.

"You're meeting the parents later too, you know." Charlotte pointed out pensively, "You want to look the part right?"

"I've met them already, I'm just sitting near them at a game." Victoria pointed out, "Besides Christian and Ana are lovely."

"How do we talk to them?" Damien asked curiously stand aside her at the breakfast bar, Charlotte handed him his steaming coffee.

"Obviously it's Mr and Mrs Grey to us," Charlotte pointed out then turned to Victoria for further instructions, Victoria gazed at the pair shocked, they actually wanted rules for the Greys.

"Actually, Ana prefers to be called ma'am, by strangers." Victoria explained as frankly she could muster, Damien nodded understandingly rubbing his hair flat. "I've never seen anyone show their backs to them either, its like disrespectful or something." Victoria explained and Charlotte's eyebrows furrowed confused. "Oh and Christian is obviously spoken to as _Your Royal Highness_" Victoria laughed and Damien nudged her grumpily before chuckling too.

"Oh haha!" Charlotte snapped, "Seriously Vicky, what should we do? This is one of the most powerful business men in America, the world even! The whole Grey family are successful, it's a family legacy to be great."

"Not to mention Teddy's Dad and Uncle are some of the hottest men walking." Damien pondered and Charlotte nodded her approval.

"Maybe not mention that later, Christian's wife and daughter will be nearby," Victoria mused with a light giggle. "But honestly, they're just like us, completely normal people."

"Normal people don't have private planes and security teams." Charlotte pointed out.

"So act normal," Damien mused shaking his head, "you sure?"

Victoria wondered briefly if Damien was worried Christian Grey would judge him on his sexuality. Which was insane to think since he didn't judge her, or at least he didn't show or openly judged her, on what he knew William had captured in photographs. In fact, Christian and Ana Grey had done plenty more than expected of them for the LGBT community.

"If you even so much as blink any differently today, you're both banned from this flat for two weeks." Charlotte laughed and Damien scoffed, "I'm serious, if you start worshiping them or acting overly polite or star stuck, I will loose my mind. And I need you two to help me fake at being a football fanatic." Victoria sighed sipping her coffee.

"I wouldn't strive for fanatic," Charlotte laughed sincerely, "beside if we're not faking it today, neither are you. You know enough to pass for a friendly match, but when the Harvard Crimsons starts into the big games you'll need to do some learning, especially if you want to impress the parents."

"So did you get the name out of Lottie yet?" Damien asked zestfully, Victoria shook her head defeated.

"Its like she doesn't want us to know it." Victoria declared dramatically, Charlotte flushed.

"I just don't see the point in you lot inspecting everything he's done online and anything else you can find out, if it's not going anywhere." Charlotte defended feebly.

"Wait," Victoria declared looking at the pair of them, "have you done an investigation into Victor?" They both said and nodded '_yes_'. "And where the hell was I?" She demanded turning her gaze to and fro Charlotte and Damien, "And more importantly what did you find out?" Victoria grinned.

"You were lost in all things _Theodore Grey_. You and Teddy got together like the same week Natalie and Victor did."

"Technically, Nat and Victor were building up to their relationship without telling us for weeks, she's worst than Charlotte!" Damien declared dramatically.

"I met Victor before that night." Victoria mused, "I'd seen him play at some bar I went to. I remember talking to Natalie about the band, how she liked their sound."

"Nice to see your sneaking out with me," Charlotte accused moodily.

"You're too worried about your education to come out every time I do, and pretty boy here was hitting a gay bar with Kevin at the time." Victoria declared, Damien sighed happily, "Still haven't told him about hooking up with his ex?"

"Nah," Damien shook his head, Victoria glanced at the clock and swore, "What?" He asked alarmed.

"I've got to take a shower, and my hair, and make-up..."

"Relax, your personal fashioners are here," Charlotte explained stretching her arms above her head gracefully. "We've got you sorted."

"Right okay," Victoria nodded settling down on the stool sedated, holding her coffee.

"GO!" Damien snapped, startling Victoria who sloshed warm coffee on her jeans, "Shower now woman! We have a deadline!" Charlotte snickered as Victoria dashed down to her bedroom.

* * *

Victoria excused her way down the steps to the row her ticket told to go to. She'd asked Charlotte to go with the others to get food and drinks so she could say hello to the Greys alone, if they were already there. Charlotte had understood and hooked her arm with Damien and Mathew's as they went in search for junk food. However when Victoria stepping down into the row she only found Christian Grey, Ana and Phoebe missing.

"Hey!" Victoria greeted jittery, Christian looked up from his phone and an easy smile broke onto his face.

"Why if it isn't the exclusive Miss Victoria Smith," Christian greeted charmingly as he stood to hug her quickly, "getting information out of Teddy about you is as hard diamonds."

"Oh really?" Victoria laughed uneasy. "I'm not really that interesting," she promised fidgety.

"It would still be nice to know how you are getting along," Christian mused settling back into his plastic chair, sliding his phone away. Victoria on the other hand tightened her hold her on her phone, worried for Teddy and her own confidence in Christian company.

Victoria copied Christian and sat down, noticing a girly handbag in the seat between them as she peeled off her winter coat, "We're wonderful." Victoria declared thinking about Teddy.

"Is that his?" Christian asked amused, seeing Victoria in Teddy's hoody.

"Oh yeah," Victoria flushed gazing down at the hoody, "he asked me to wear his training jersey too." Victoria explained with an eye roll, easing into herself, Christian smirked, "I think it's a deeply inflicted caveman instinct, for men to show off their women. Wearing clothes is mild compared to being paraded around." Victoria smiled pleasantly, knowing that Teddy would never push her into something so arduous for her. Victoria's phone vibrated in her palm and she found a text from Teddy.

Christian chuckled at Victoria's easy smile, "Is he nervous?" He asked watching Victoria respond to a text, "Teddy is usually calm enough before matches, at his flat earlier he was aloof."

"He thinks that he was only given the opportunity because he's Theodore Grey, and he thinks he's going to mess up." Victoria confided easily, "His kinda a mess."

"Reminds me of state championship last year, it was the first time I'd seen him question himself. But he had no reason to question, he had done the practice, earned the title and yet he still wondered, what if." Christian divulged, Victoria stared at him. "Teddy quizzes everything, he doubts."

"He told me I'm his mini-motivator," Victoria grinned, Christian chuckled. "Where's Ana and Phoebe?"

"Oh, they've gone in search of a restroom." Christian explained simply, stretching out his legs. Victoria wondered if both Luke and Darcy had gone with them, or if only one body guard was needed for such an adventure, she smiled to herself.

"And how is Teddy's grandmother?" Victoria asked carefully, Christian turned to gaze at her intrigued.

"My mother is recovering quickly and irritated with the bed rest." Christian announced with a smirk, "But it's for her own good to have a break, she's a busy-body."

"That's good to hear," Victoria smiled, getting an other text from Teddy, "knowing Teddy he'll be hyped up about football for a week and forget to ask."

"That's what he's got you for huh? Remembering the important things?" Christian teased, examining her text abruptly with an effortless happy smile he presumed it was Teddy she was texting with a smile of his own.

"Why is that Ana is for? Remembering important things?" Victoria countered peeking up at him, Christian chuckled delighted.

"I think she's got a far few more uses than that." Victoria grinned at him, "I'm glad to find us back were we left off Victoria." Christian mused untroubled, "I'd hate to intimidate or daunt you."

Victoria smirked and rolled out her stiff shoulders tapping her phone's screen fretting. She had decided mentally that she would make a serious effort to try to be herself around Christian. Especially since he was his saviour not tormentor in the whole photograph situation. "You?" Victoria asked unbelievingly, "I think you lost all your arbitrary horror after our abnormal introductions over winter break."

"Something Ana and I won't forget, for a long time." Christian promised.

"What's this?" Victoria and Christian turned and found Ana and Phoebe slipping into the row, Luke, Ana's security continued down the steps, his eyes scanning the area carefully.

"Just remembering our introductions," Christian explained with a fond smile to Victoria but she was texting again as he stood, letting Ana slip pass him to her seat, Phoebe sat between him and Victoria.

Before anything else could be said Charlotte rushed down and into the row, "Vicky," she breathed delighted, "we all got lost," her smile flattered when she spotted the Greys, "oh hi, I'm..." She started while placed her purchases down on her seat, beside Victoria.

"Charlotte Thompson," Christian greeted with a quick nod, "I remember."

"Finally!" Lucius declared with Tessa hot on his tails, "We've been up and down so many steps trying to find these seats. Christian, Ana, Phoebe." He greeted with a lazy nod for the both him and Tessa.

"Nice to see you both," Ana greeted with a warm smile.

Mathew, Damien and Kevin arrived shortly after arms filled with foods and drinks. "This is Mathew Brennan, Damien Stone and Kevin Wilson." Victoria introduced while they settled into their seats.

"Nice to meet you," Christian and Ana greeted.

"Teddy said his friends would be seated near by, but I can't see them yet." Victoria added. "that should include, Derek, Sam, Beverly, Michelle, Jason and Clark." Victoria was sidetracked by her phone again and the group was awkward for less than five minutes as they got to know each other before they turned back into excited for the match.

"Isn't it cute that Teddy's given Victoria his hoody to wear?" Ana asked them, Victoria glanced up from her phone with a weak smile.

"Yeah," Charlotte grinned nudging Victoria's side, "I didn't think he had a personalised one."

"I think it's a football tradition," Phoebe explained softly, admiring the hoody she'd given Teddy months ago proud. "The football players always give their girlfriends their hoody in high school."

Anastasia's eyes gaze over Victoria's form, "Teddy's never given his football hoody to anyone before."

Phoebe laughed at her mother's dumbfounded expression, Victoria pipped in, "I think he was obliged to," she explained, Christian glanced over her curiously the sea of milling people loosing his attention . Victoria pointed down their row to Mathew who chatted easily to Tessa and Lucius, "We were at Mathew's swim meet yesterday and I wore Mathew's jersey in support, I think it clicked for Teddy then."

Phoebe laughed, "Sounds like Teddy. He doesn't usually think twice about clothes."

"That's not true Phoebe," Ana pointed out, glancing across the grounds while Christian turned to watch the grey sky thoughtfully, it hadn't rained today and everyone was hoping it would hold off till after the game. "Teddy always dresses aptly." Ana declared dignified.

"I didn't know Harvard had swim meets at this time of year," Christian mused turning to face Victoria , his phone also ready and waiting in his palm again.

"Oh they don't," Victoria explained lifting her hand to fix her bounce curls from where the wind blown them out of place, "Mathew is still in high school still, I was asked by the recruiting department of administration to show him around last September. We bumped into each other again at my church, and that's how we became friends."

* * *

Teddy sat in the loud feverish Crimson Locker room. But Teddy didn't partake in the merriment, because he didn't know enough of the senior players to start up a conversation. The only time Teddy'd ever spoken to any of them if they were hazing him, or that day when he defended Victoria from Wilke. His nerves were bobbing around inside his chest as he shakily sent a text to Victoria,

'_You find your seat OK?_'

He didn't expect her to reply, he'd just wanted to do something while he waited it out. He knew that hoping that Daniel would round the corner in his assistant coach uniform was impractical, the coaches had team meetings before matches.

'_You bet they're brilliant! You find your locker OK?_'

Teddy chuckled, she'd gotten right back to him, like she said she would this morning.

'_Charlotte actually looks like Rudolf's nose today, don't get me started on how weird your Dad looks in Crimson red._'

Teddy squeezed his phone in his palm, she was doing it again, diverting his anxiety completely. Victoria must have known he would be panicked, everyone had been wishing him luck all week, telling him to play well or '_else,_' while she just joked and diverted the conversation. Teddy hadn't ever felt so much pressure before a match, it was only a friendly game and he wasn't even starting but the weight was enormous. And if the game isn't well by the forth quarter Teddy knew he wouldn't get to play at all.

"Grey!" Teddy looked up from his lap and found Mr Flincher, Teddy wasn't used to seeing coaches in the locker room until the pep-talk. "With me." He explained beckoning him with his hand.

Teddy jumped up, locked his phone and pushed it into his locker, before following the offensive coordinator out of the lively locker room. They didn't go to the offices, but just far enough away from the locker room that they weren't smothered by the teams chants and yells or could overheard.

"Where's you head at?" Mr Flincher asked quickly, clicking a pen's top with his thumb.

"On my shoulders, sir" Teddy answered without thinking, the aged man chuckled and shook his head.

"We heard you weren't joining with the horse play." He explained using the pen to indicate to the locker room, "It's important to get boosted up before a game, you know that."

"Yeah," Teddy nodded, "but I'm a freshman, I haven't had time to get to know any of them yet."

"Right," Mr Flincher scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Sir, I'm fine. I wont be in the game for a while, by then I'll be out there and hyped up from the crowd." Teddy explained simply rolling his shoulders and running a quavering hand through his hair.

"It's important that a QB bonds with his team." Mr Flincher stated seriously, Teddy nodded slowly, "Right, get back in there." He trekked back to his locker and sighed.

Teddy got his phone out and grimaced as he replied to Victoria.

'_If I play, I might fuck this up, I don't know any of the players, I haven't even spoken to half of them._'

Victoria replied in seconds, Teddy smirked as he imagined Victoria sitting in her uncomfortable seat in the stands staring solely at her phone, while the pre-game excitement grew all around her but she was immune to it all as she tried to relax him.

'_When you get to play, you are going to be brilliant. And of course you know the team, you've been watching them for months. Just breath, act, and never regret_.'

Teddy chuckled and rubbed his face over with his palm.

'_Are you reading football pep talks for beginners or something?_'

'_I may have googled the QBs job for the team. Quick thinking, strict focus in mayhem, and an epic throw, you've got this Teddy_.'

'_You think_?'

'_This is bordering on coddling_'

Teddy chuckled, "Texting Smith?" Teddy looked up so fast, he worried momentarily that he'd managed to give himself whiplash. "I like to send a few quick messages to my girl too." It was McCarthy, the starting quarter back.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked with a grin, glad he wasn't the only one. "My girl is close to coming down here and chastising me."

McCarthy chuckled and shook his head knowingly as he sat easily next to Teddy on the smooth bench. "Look, I thought I'd tell you." McCarthy started grimly, "if I get a solid hit today, I'm coming off. Coaches orders."

"Right?" Teddy nodded slowly, not sure what else he was supposed to say.

"It could be in the second quarter or first, I assumed they didn't tell you that there is the possibility that you could be practically playing a whole game."

"What!" Teddy hissed shocked, "But I'm just a..."

"You've got talent, that what matters." McCathy declared solidly, "Wilke will be your wide receiver at some point today, do not let him dictate plays. He'll try to get in your head." Teddy glanced at McCarthy confused, he hadn't even given Wilke much thought, he was too worried that he'd mess up with plays. "It's not a secret he doesn't like you. And I wouldn't put it pass him to throw the game, just to make you look bad. But I've seen your throws, they're good."

"Not as good as yours," Teddy muttered deflated. "If you're going off after after a big hit why the hell didn't leave Affleck as second?"

"It was only decided this morning, apparently management managed to score a game with some other team, coach wants to make sure I don't get injured. Look, I'm no more happy about this than you are, if it were my call I'd play out the game. It's not like it's going to be a walk in the park out there today."

"McCarthy!" Teddy glanced across the room, where the first string players were chanting and acting the clown.

"You'll be fine." McCarthy stood and thumped Teddy's shoulder farewell, just as the coaches appeared from the hall looking urgent and demanding at one glanced the chatter stopped within the locker room.

* * *

"We're overnighting in the Charles hotel," Phoebe explained catching Victoria's attention from her friends and quickly nudging Victoria's shoulder with her own. "Maybe you can bring me to mass tomorrow."

"I think that'll all have to depend on how the press receives Teddy's playing," Christian muse his gaze landing on Victoria, "Payne mentioned that there's been in a boost in popularity."

"Oh?" Victoria played along with his vagueness, "Do you by any chance know why?"

Christian chuckled as he slipped his phone into his jean's pocket, "I don't snoop into my sons private day to day activities."

"That's not really answering the question." Victoria countered with a smirk.

"No, I don't know why. But I can assume it has to do with you and football."

"You're not wrong," Charlotte grinned, "But really it's Vicky that's getting more popular not Teddy."

"Oh?" Ana asked fixing her crimson scarf around her neck and chin against the cold.

"It's not that big of a deal," Victoria smiled honestly, "but being Theodore Grey's girlfriend makes me popular by association."

"Weren't you popular before Teddy?" Phoebe asked confused, "I thought Teddy's type was popular?"

Victoria laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Teddy and I met on the first day of classes, you know we got to know each other while working on group projects right?"

Phoebe shook her head but smiled brightly, "Teddy never gives anything away about you, your relationship is a mystery. He told us you were a friend from Harvard for winter break, and that pretty much it." Phoebe explained dissatisfied.

"What Phoebe means to say is that we know about you, clearly." Ana explained with a smile and a light laugh. "But we don't know much about you and Teddy."

"There isn't much to us." Victoria explained softly, distracted as her phone lit up with a text.

'_We're on our way out, I expect to hear your cheers_.'

Victoria laughed, "Are you still on that thing," Charlotte scolded glancing at Victoria's phone, "Teddy will be fine."

"They're on their way," Victoria announced happily.

"You've never seen Teddy in uniform have you?" Charlotte pointed out lightly with a small smile, Victoria shook her head no and fixed Teddy's hood close to her neck. "I suppose that's going to be a million dollar picture."

"Oh my God," Victoria breathed, slightly panicked, "I didn't bring my camera!"

Damien chuckled at her panic from down the row, "something tells me there will be plenty of photo's taken, don't worry." He pointed out unflustered.

"Oh right yeah," Victoria muttered distractedly gazing at the huge video cameras and flashing lights in the crowd, she didn't say it but she would have like to take a picture of Teddy herself.

And then the teams were out, the cheerleaders were dancing and Victoria remembered that the football games were supposed to be fun not fretting. Victoria didn't understand most of what was happening, but cheered and clapped along with the Greys and her friends until the teams were starting to play. Harvard defence was out first and Charlotte reminded her that Teddy was on the offensive since he was a quarter back.

The Greys, along with everyone else in the stands seemed to know what was happening, and were in the element of suspense as the game carried on. Victoria on the other hand had no qualms leaving the stands to find some food. She had been surviving on only two coffees all morning and the smell of fast, greasy, junk food was drawing her in. By the time she'd returned the Harvard offensive were playing, her eyes easily found William from habit and she sighed displeased with her own actions.

"It's a great game so far!" Mathew told Victoria as she walked into the row, "McCarthy is killing it out there."

"Not to mention that perfect field goal," Charlotte added with a grin.

"What's a field goal?" Victoria asked confused as she munched on nachos.

"It doesn't really matter," Charlotte laughed stealing some food, "when you see it you'll know."

"Right," Victoria sighed, Teddy was far more accommodating with her lack of knowledge, when they all watched the Seahawks last week. Everyone else laughed at her silly questions while Teddy answered them effortlessly and with a devoted smile.

It was the beginning of the third quarter, and Victoria was throughly stupefied by the football game, her feet were slightly sore, her hands were freezing, her muscles ached from yesterday and she was started to get hungry again. "I can't believe how close the match is," Victoria heard Tessa muse from down the line, she'd braided her hair with red extensions leaving her head sporting a red and platinum blond mix for the day.

"Yeah," Damien agreed sipping on his warm apple cider, "It's nothing like any friendly game I've been to." Victoria glanced at him confused, she felt that the game wasn't very exciting at all, it was all stoping and starting, rugby was nothing like that. Rugby was fast, hard and persistent.

"That's because Harvard and Yale are each others most hated rivals," Charlotte pointed out quickly, over the cheers and chants of the fans. "I knew this was going to a good game."

Victoria glanced down at the game trying not to watch William, it was hard when her eyes had been trained to watch him all last term. A gust of icy wind lashed the crowd when a huge player from the Yale defensive team smashed into one of Harvard's players, people stood with the shock and shouted out, Victoria stood and grinned at the indignation within the crowd, in Rugby most people didn't shout and roar after a hard hit, they went quiet and respectful.

"Oh god" Lucius hissed, "That was some hit." Victoria stared down at the field trying to figure out which player it was, _number 16_, meant nothing in football, at least in rugby there was a sort of order to the numbers. She sighed, but the crowd started to ease their chants when the player stood and waved them off, maybe it hadn't been a hard hit but a bad one, she mused watching.

"McCarthy's had worst," Mathew claimed turning to gaze at Victoria only to find her quizzically staring down at the field. Mathew was the only one who'd been follow Harvard football for most of his life, since he was the only local. "See he's already up!" Mathew declared facing the field again.

Victoria heart jumped, McCarthy was the quarter back, if he got injured Teddy would be on the field. Teddy's would be on the team for the rest of the year if McCarthy was seriously injured as Affleck's second. Victoria swiftly sat and chewed on her lip, her phone tight in her palm, wondering if players were allowed to bring their phones to the sidelines, she doubted it.

"Ana," Christian snapped astonished, "_Ana_" he repeated hastily and Victoria glanced at him confused. Christian was standing, with most of the crowd, and his eyes were down on the field studying each play intently his eyes ferocious. "He's going in."

"Already?" Ana breathed, Charlotte squealed beside Victoria reaching down and grasping Victoria's arm tightly to yanking her up aside her.

"What," Victoria hissed rubbing her arm just as the speakers broke over music and announced McCarthy departure from the field.

"Teddy's coming on!" Phoebe squealed, jumping up and down like a rabbit, "Oh wow!"

"He's what?" Victoria breathed confused, the game had only hit the half way mark, Teddy was a positive he'd get to play in the last quarter, and only if the game was a certain win.

"AND COMING ON FOR THE FIRST TIME, THEODORE 'TEDDY' GREY AS QUARTER BACK." The speakers announce and the crowd cheered loudly for Teddy, Victoria clapped along robotically.

Victoria watched awed as Teddy ran onto the pitch in astonishment, but she quickly recovered started to chaotically cheer with everyone else. "He's going to be fine, he's going to play _fine_." Victoria prayed as her eyes watched Teddy and his number 12 play his first ever game of college football.

Victoria wasn't sure what really happened for the rest of the match, all she knew was that everything Teddy done earned a sizeable cheer from the crowd. Almost all his passes found their mark, the team seemed to work well together, he'd even ran the ball and gotten Harvard Crimson some touchdowns. By the end of it all Victoria was nearly mute with a raw throat and finding it hard to stand throughly exhausted.

Charlotte turned to Victoria at the end of the forth quarter, as she done several time before to remind her if William had played well or not, "You don't need to tell me Teddy played well." Victoria beamed as she sat wasted on her plastic chair wrapping herself in her winder coat. "I know he did."

"He played amazingly, he turned the game around, McCarthy was playing cautiously, it wasn't working at all when you look at how well Teddy turned it around."

"Yeah?" Victoria laughed looking up at the clouds that were darkening to a more threatening grey in the sky.

"What's the plan now?" Charlotte asked sitting down too.

"We're going to the sports bar!" Lucius called back to them. "It's supposed to hold the celebrations."

Damien laughed, "I can't wait to see them win a nail biting game, it'll be the sports bar plus it's entire street that will hold the celebrations."

Victoria turned to Christian and Ana who were chatting jovial while Phoebe played with her phone. "Would you like to come to the sports bar?" Victoria asked lightly, Christian glanced over at her.

"Oh no, it wouldn't be very safe. And I'd hate to pull the attention away from Teddy." Christian explained, "We'll see him tomorrow for lunch."

"No," Victoria decided quickly, "Teddy told me to meet him near football offices after the match, you can come along."

"I'm sure they wont let just anybody into the offices." Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh I think they'll know who you are." Victoria laughed, slowly moving to her aching feet.

"We don't mind waiting to see him tomorrow Victoria," Ana promised, Christian's hand curled around her waist slowly.

"Don't be ridicules, I'm sure he was too busy worrying to remember to ask you to come see him." Victoria pointed out sliding her arms into the coat and fixing her wind whipped hair.

"You've change since Seattle," Christian pointed out raising a single eyebrow at her teasingly, "more pushy."

Victoria laughed and shrugged easily, "Well, I don't work for you anymore."

Ana laughed, "I like it, shows you're not frightened by us anymore."

Phoebe scoffed stowing away her phone, "You two didn't see her working in the animal shelter, she was turning into a tyrant." Phoebe explained sarcastically, Victoria and her had spent most of their time in the shelter coddling the animals and laughing through the chores together as a team. "Bounty was glad to see the back of her."

"Traitor," Victoria whispered to Phoebe before taking her hand in her own, "come on, I think I know the shortest way. And I want to hear all about Bounty, I miss him."

"He was adopted a couple weeks ago," Phoebe explained, "I was going to tell you over Skype but then, I got busy." She flushed.

"I'll see you in the bar," Victoria told Charlotte when she caught up with Charlotte on the stairs.

"You going to kiss him in front of his daddy again." Charlotte teased, Victoria nudged Charlotte with her knee, hoping Phoebe hadn't over heard the comment as she flushed pink.

* * *

The team and Teddy were quickly bonding, the victory against their college rivals, Yale, and his good passes were earning heavy pats and loud congratulations as Teddy walked out of the locker room, dressed and hauling his bag. Victoria had texted saying she was by the entrance, with his parents and Phoebe, the offices weren't letting anyone inside without a team pass. Teddy made a note to himself that he needed to remember to get some for them, especially if this was going to be a reoccurrence.

He had felt a twinge of guilt for not remembering to ask his parents or sister to come see him after the game, but was glad he had Victoria to ask them. Stepping out of the building, the scene was slightly hectic with people crowded around, it was like walking into the arrivals area of the airport at christmas. He found his Dad first, his tall strong stance catching his eye. Walking over with a wide grin he watched as Phoebe chattered to Victoria animatedly.

"Good game Teddy," Christian greeted quickly stepping over and clasping Teddy's shoulder proud. "That statue of liberty play, then to add the statue of liberty fake play in the forth quarter, beautiful."

"Yeah?" Teddy laughed dropping his bag to the tarmac, "I just seen the opening and went for it."

"You were great Teddy," Ana breathed as she wrapped her arms around her baby boy. "Like always."

"Thank's Mom." Teddy breathed to her happily, before she released him and Phoebe held her hand up and Teddy slapped her palm effortlessly before tugging her in for a hug too, "impressed Bee?"

"You bet!" Phoebe laughed pushing out of his tight hold. "Victoria seemed like she about to up and leave before you came on, she looked terribly bored."

"Yeah?" Teddy asked glancing at his awful quiet girlfriend, as she watched their interactions, "you were going to leave?"

Victoria scowled at Phoebe, "No, I was just hungry and sore and, well bored." Teddy chuckled and reached out and grabbed her hand tugging her to his side. "Then you came on."

"Yes, I did," Teddy laughed squeezing her hand, "were you bored then?"

"Of course not," Victoria smiled leaning into his side.

"Good," Teddy laughed, "she's a newbie to football, it's hard to convert her off rugby."

Ana laughed, "It took me quiet a while to like football too, you know." She reminded him, thinking of all the arguments she'd had with christian about the violence of the sport and blood spilled and bruises Teddy had. "That time you dislocated your shoulder I was close to banning you from it."

"Which would have been a mistake," Christian explained with a powerful smile, "you obviously love it, still?" He asked Teddy curiously.

"Its fun, and I'm kinda good at it." Teddy grinned lazily, Phoebe laughed at his idle approach to the question.

Victoria scoffed and slapped his chest, "you're great at it." She corrected.

"Don't fall for his ruse, he's just fishing for complements," Phoebe pointed out.

"Teddy doesn't need to be told his good," Victoria claimed glancing at Teddy's happy features, "when he already knows he's great."

"Sir," Teddy watched as Victoria turned and spotted Taylor, her whole form stiffened at the sight of him and her hand tightened on his. "Payne said he seen camera crews and paparazzi parking on the West side."

"That's our queue to leave, Teddy." Christian declared taking Ana's hand and nudging Phoebe forward. "We'll give an official statement tomorrow."

Ana spun and smiled at them, "See you both tomorrow!"

And the Greys were gone, Victoria breathed relieved when Taylor was gone also. "Both?" She asked sharply glancing at Teddy confused.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded bending and picking up his bag, "we're doing lunch."

"Sunday lunch with your parents?" Victoria asked amused, "When was I going to be told about this?"

"Probably tomorrow," Teddy chuckled fixing his bag strap on his shoulder, "did you drive?"

"Yeah," Victoria nodded with a laugh, tugging him towards a gap in the crowd.

"Grey!" someone called,

"GREAT GAME!" Someone else cheered loudly.

And as Teddy and Victoria walked through the crowd they were ambushed with well wishes and chatter, half of which Teddy knew Victoria didn't understand. Most people wanted to talk about his choice of plays in the game, the fakes he'd done and the throws he'd completed. He was glad Victoria didn't understand, it left her awe'd at it all, but at the same time Teddy wished he could talk about football with her, ask her opinion about plays.

A friendly enough looking guy was going to drop his arm over Victoria's shoulder and Teddy's cool-headedness dropped a fraction. "Tell you what," Teddy started off shifting so Victoria was pressed flushed along his sore side, "find me in the Sports bar later and you can ask me all you want, for now I just want to cool down and be with my girl." There was a wolf whistle and a few girls told Victoria that she was lucky with envious stares .

Teddy and Victoria escaped the mash of cheers and laughter, to find Payne standing at the side lines with a distressed frown and his phone clasped in his palm. "Teddy!" He rushed over the few step between them and scanned the pair of teens carefully, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Teddy explained earnestly, he'd never been allowed to be so vulnerable before. Teddy had to admit to himself, he didn't particularly like the celebrity-like ambush.

"No, it's not. Miss Smith, are you all right?" Payne asked turning his visional scan completely on her, Teddy glanced down at his flushed girlfriend and smiled.

"Never better," Victoria promised, "but you might need some help at the Sports Bar later," she advised with a playful smile, Payne exhaled a long breath agreeing with one quick nod.

"I take it you're heading over there now?" He asked tiredly, glancing behind the teens to watch the fans greet the next Harvard Crimson player.

"Hell no," Teddy chuckled, squeezing Victoria's hand, "I plan on getting some real food and a nap in before I head to that craziness."

"Oh, I _knew_ I liked you for a reason." Victoria breathed relived as did Payne.

Teddy laughed, "If it can be arranged, I'd like one of you to drive us there. We'll be drinking and I don't want Victoria's car left in town over night."

"You have my number, just text and someone will come."

"Maybe not Taylor," Teddy pointed out glancing at Victoria, before he nudged her forward toward the main parking lot, "thanks" Teddy smirked, and left Payne to calm his nerves.

"I can deal with Taylor," Victoria pointed out hotly as they walked to her car.

"But you don't have to," Teddy declared, "especially if he makes you nervous. I don't like to see you upset."

"I'm not upset." Victoria countered unlocking the car and sliding into the front seat. "I'm ecstatic" Victoria told him as he slid into the passenger seat looking distracted. "My boyfriend played a brilliant game of football." She declared dumping her small handbag by Teddy's feet.

"Yeah?" Teddy chuckled glancing at her, Victoria leaned across and kissed him cheerfully, her lips only lingered on his for mere seconds. "Do I get my massage then?" Teddy asked with a crooked grin.

"I knew you didn't want a nap," Victoria scoffed starting up the car.

"Can we pick up some food on the way?" Teddy asked, Victoria nodded absently as she directed them out of the crowded parking lot. "What do you feel like?"

"Me?" Victoria scoffed pausing at a stop sign, "I'm not the one who's been taking hits, I'm happy with anything that isn't nachos." She laughed, pulling out onto the busy road.

"I could do steak," Teddy mused.

"A steak?" Victoria asked shocked, glancing over at him. "Really?"

Teddy grinned, "Yeah, why don't we eat out," He added deciding that take-out steak sounded vile.

"Cause you're Teddy Grey that's why." Victoria pointed out, "And Payne thinks we're on the way to your flat."

"Live a little," Teddy grinned, "there's a good restaurant beside the corner cafe."

"Want to chance the walk there from your apartment?" Victoria asked, "Oh should I park closer?"

"You don't mind eating out?" Teddy asked curiously, he just didn't want to wait for the food, if they sat in they could have a drink and quick starters. "Park at the flat" Teddy, thinking about drinks.

Victoria glanced at Teddy, "After that ambush I feel like we should tell Payne," She mused seriously, "But as long as you're safe and we don't get bugged about the game too much I'm fine with going out to eat."

"Awesome," Teddy grinned pulling out his phone to let Payne know the change of plans. "Consider this a date"

"A date" Victoria scoffed, "I'm half dressed in your clothes, god only knows what my make-up looks like by now..."

"Victoria you look great, and I _like_ you half dressed in my clothes." Teddy pointed out flirtatiously as he reached up and lifted her hood over he bouncy blond curls, "In fact, maybe later you'll take off that other half altogether." He grinned boyishly.

"Wash your mouth out," Victoria teased glancing admiring at Teddy at a red light.

"You love my dirty mouth," Teddy whispered leaning across the car to kiss her jaw.

Victoria inhaled slowly as she concentrated on driving, trying to ignore him. "Take a little too many hit to the head Teddy?" Victoria joked.

"I didn't get hit much," Teddy claimed off handily.

"What!" Victoria hissed, "It felt like you were being targeted to me."

Teddy burst out laughing as he leaned back to his side of the car and fixed his seat belt. "Of course I was being targeted."

"More so than McCarthy," Victoria gritted out, not wanting to look a fool.

"I wouldn't say that," Teddy mused, "I got less even."

"And you're not in pain? Does all them pads and gear actually safe you from injury?" Victoria peeked over at him curiously.

"I'm sore all over," Teddy professed rubbing his ribs cautiously as he did, "but players usually do after a match."

"They were saying that even though it was a friendly match, the sides were giving there all, is that what normal matches are like too?"

Teddy glanced at her confused, "I know you've been to real games before Vicky, you don't have to pretend for my sake..."

"I've never really paid attention before, I usually pretended to watch and cheer, but most of the time I was on my phone, Saturday is the day my friends from home sometimes message me, or if it was got really boring I'd read on my kindle." Victoria shrugged, "_He_ never spent the time to teach me how the game works, it was looking at a jigsaw puzzle before you started schooling me," Victoria pointed out as she turned the corner for Teddy's flat.

"But surely Charlotte, and Natalie." Teddy pointed out.

"Natalie spends most of the matches drinking or laughing or cheering for her brother, and Charlotte is extremely intense during matches. Mathew tried once but got tired of explaining things to me and Damien is useless at teaching," She chirped pulling into a free parking place.

"And I can't help you if I'm down with the team." Teddy pointed out.

"You're supposed to be down there," Victoria pointed out turning off the car.

"Affleck wasn't there today." Teddy mused thoughtfully.

"He was probably licking his wounds, I doubt many second stings get the opportunity to play for half a match." Victoria pointed out, glancing down the street, it wasn't a long walk to the corner cafe, but the clouds were threatening rain. "Is it supposed to mean something that you're bringing me to a restaurant next to the cafe you tried to ditch a one night stand at?" Victoria asked bemused, turning glance at Teddy.

"Of course not," Teddy laughed pulling himself out of the car, leaving his bag. "Now, if I brought you to the cafe..." He teased and Victoria locked the car as they walked down the street.

"Tell me it'll be a while again until I have to watch you get pummelled by mini monsters? I need to gather up some strength for that." Victoria murmured as they walked, Teddy chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It should be, Affleck is the teams real second QB. And since he'll be first when McCarthy graduates this year, I'd say the offensive coordinator will want to give him more play time to sharpen him up." Teddy explained simply.

"So being friendly with Affleck is kind of important?" Victoria asked, "And some of the other seconds too I suppose, since that's who you'll be playing aside."

"Maybe in the long run" Teddy mused, "But a freshmen might come in next year and knock me on my ass either."

"I should know all this stuff for you," Victoria sighed, Teddy chuckled and squeezed her side.

"If you knew this stuff, I wouldn't get to have all this fun explaining it to you." Teddy chuckled, "Besides, I'm sure there will be a rugby league some time this year you can school me with." Teddy grinned at the bright smile Victoria sent him.

"You'd watch rugby with me?" She asked excitedly.

"I'd watch the little mermaid on ice for you happily." Teddy teased and Victoria scoffed.

"And ruin your manhood, I think rugby will do me fine."

Teddy spotted the restaurant front, and pointed it to her, "Here we are." He grinned, Victoria laughed drily.

"That looks too fancy for a football hoody, Teddy." She mused.

"Too fancy for a football hoody huh?" Teddy asked in wonderment as they cross the road, it had started to drizzle slightly. Victoria tugged at the sleeves of the hoody and felt her face redden as they crept closer to the entrance.

"Maybe we could just go to the cafe, eat cakes and get a coffee…" But Teddy had already pulled opened the door for them. "_Teddy,_" Victoria hissed anxiously.

Teddy grinned down at her charmingly before he led her into the room, straight to the hosts' podium. "Table for two," Teddy explained.

The girl stared at Teddy's over all hotness for some long moments before flickering her gaze to Victoria, then her eyes widened as she read the name and number on the front of the hoody, "Of course," she smiled spinning on her heel to show them to their seat. Victoria's eyes narrowed as they followed her lead, she decided that the girl must be a college student.

Teddy was glad when the waitress returned quickly with their drinks so that he could order and Victoria was swift to make her choice too, both teens were ravenous. They were served quickly and left completely alone in the fancy restaurant, much to their delight. Victoria told Teddy that she felt awkward about wearing a jersey when men dressed in business suits sat not to far away eating a late lunch, she pointed out how odd it was that they were allowed to stay. Teddy just chuckled and reminded her that he was Theodore Grey. Victoria just laughed and asked him if his shoulders ever hurt him from holding up his huge ego.

* * *

Victoria pulled Teddy into his room, with a lazy smile and plans. Teddy kicked his door closed, even thought he knew Tessa would have Lucius would be out on the town till the break of dawn if she could. "On the bed." Victoria ordered, walking away from Teddy and into his bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Teddy chuckled but followed her command and sat perched on the edge watching her as she disappeared into his bathroom.

"Down to your boxers!" Victoria called slightly muffled from behind the bathrooms' half closed door, Teddy tensed when he heard her moving things around. "If I come out there and you're not in your boxers I'll have to undress you."

Teddy chuckled lightly and easily pulled off his jumper before kicking off his shoes, Victoria walked into the room before he could take anything else off. "You don't give a man much time do you." Teddy chuckled.

Victoria stepped over quickly and dropped the bottle she held to the bed covers forgotten as she raised to touch his bruised side, but thought twice and lowered her arm slightly. Teddy caught her hand and pressed it to his tender side, "Oh Teddy." Victoria breathed uneasy.

"It's fine," Teddy reassured, turning his gaze away from her concerned filled eyes to the bottle on the bed. "Oil?" Victoria nodded speechlessly, "For my massage?"

"I got Tessa to stash it," Victoria explained.

"When?" Teddy asked confused, "She only got in this morning and she's been at the match all day with Luke."

"I texted her on my way down the lift this morning, she got it in the airport." Victoria explained as her hand trailed his massive bruise, twisting to check out his back worried.

"Tessa doesn't do favours for people easily." Teddy mused, and inhaled sharply when her soft curls slid over his chest as she manoeuvred around him.

"She owes me." Victoria declared and pulled back and smiled at him. "Bitchiness is something us girls slave away."

Teddy chuckled, "Phoebe's in your debt too then," He mused, reaching out and trailing his hand through her soft perfect curls.

"Phoebe's growing up, she's got an excuse." Victoria explained.

"I think Tessa could do with some growing up too." Teddy mused with a grin, his hand falling to her collar, "Take off my hoody, it's roasting in here." He commanded.

"Take off your jeans, it's roasting in here." Victoria countered with a quick eyebrow lift, as she peeled off the hoody.

"Take off your shoes, it'll be more comfortable" Teddy raised both eyebrows, and pushed off his jeans, he noticed the way Victoria's breath hitched when she see the bruises on his hips and legs too.

"Can I ask you to put on your glasses?" Victoria grinned, her eyes jumping to his as she kicked off her shoes.

Teddy laughed, "No," he shook his head amused, "I think I'm undressed enough."

"I wont hurt you?" Victoria asked eyeing the bruises on his pale skin.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Teddy chuckled yanking off his socks, "but maybe try to keep off the bruises on my ribs, they hurt the most."

"On the bed." She repeated and grabbed the bottle of oil, "Face down I think."

"So do I" Teddy hissed as he lay down. "My backup is all the way on the floor now."

Victoria grinned at the back of his head happily as she lathered up her palms. She been hoping that by without bringing up sex, that she'd manage to trick him into cracking his prolonged waiting concept. She knew Teddy was a sexual person, this absence had to be killing him as much as he was tormenting her. "I haven't done this before," Victoria whispered laying her hands down on his shoulders and rubbing down laying his skin with the warm oil, pushing her fingers tips deep into his tense muscles, "tell me what you like."

"You," Teddy grumbled as he rolled his shoulders and sighing as Victoria repeated the movement. "That's great."

"Yeah?" Victoria smiled, twisting her thumb in circles at the back of his neck.

"Hmm" Teddy sighed happily.

Victoria mesmerised by his beautiful back, massaged and tried to learn every inch of his body, adding more oil every now and then, when she grew bored of his back she moved to his arms, neck and shoulders before moving again to his thick thighs, every now and then Teddy would groan or moan or speak incoherently which would cause Victoria to giggle and continue working. But all good things come to an end, Victoria's phone burst to life from Teddy's hoody on the floor.

"No," Teddy groaned as she slipped off the bed and rubbed the little trace of oil off her hands into her hair. "Come back here!" Teddy demanded, twisting to watch her find her phone.

Victoria found a message from Lucius saying that the team wants to know where Teddy was. "Luke says that if I don't get you to the sports bar, McCarthy is going to hunt me down." Victoria looked up to find Teddy gazing at her with his chin in his palm.

Teddy sighed dramatically, "I guess we better get going then," He grumbled sarcastically, as he grabbed his own phone and sent off a few texts.

"I didn't get my massage," Victoria grumbled she pulled her shoes on as Teddy stepped into the bathroom to rub off the oil before he dressed into a button down pale grey shirt and dark designer jeans and expensive shoes.

Teddy stepped over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Oh you'll get yours Miss Smith," Teddy chuckled nabbing his hoody from the ground and her hand, before pulling her from the flat.

"We got an approximate time for that massage, Mr Grey?" Victoria asked, as she watched him lock the door, "Like we talking this weekend, next weekend?"

"I'll catch you when you least expect it," Teddy decided stepping into the lift and dragging Victoria in with him.

"I was having fun in there," Victoria grumbled, And as the doors closed she turned to ask Teddy if he wanted to go to the club later but her mouth was assaulted by his. Moaning Victoria found herself entangled with Teddy, her soft hands around his shoulders, his around her narrow waist. Teddy tasted Victoria lips with his tongue as they shared breathes and shivered until the lift slowed to a still and Teddy forced himself off her. "Wow" Victoria breathed amazed.

Teddy chuckled and pulled her into his side and walk out of the lift, "Tessa will want to go to the club later," Teddy warned.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go," Victoria smiled as he held open the apartment building door for her to walk through first.

"I'll go if Luke does," Teddy explained stepping to the black SUV he knew Darcy was driving from the outline in the window. "But it wont be for long, I don't want to stay out late."

"Oh?" Victoria mused, Teddy opened her door for her and she giggled at little at his antics before sliding into the SUV. "Hi Darcy" Victoria greeted the youngest man on the security team.

"Miss Smith, enjoying university?"

Teddy joined them, "Evening, Darcy."

"How couldn't I?" Victoria responded with a large smile as she reached over and snuck her palm into Teddy's.

"Great Game, Teddy." Darcy grinned.

"Thanks," Teddy smirked, Darcy turned back to drive and Teddy gazed at Victoria. "Do you want to go to the club?"

"Not really" Victoria muttered, Teddy shifted so he was facing her completely.

"Your arms still hurt?" He asked stroking her upper arm, "And your legs?"

Victoria protested, "I'm just tired."

Teddy smiled, "I should have given you the massage."

"You won the game," Victoria countered smiling to herself, she'd enjoyed giving him a massage far too much.

"Yeah I did," Teddy smirked wide squeezing her hand and tugging their hands into his lap, Victoria sat staring at their intertwined hands thinking of the contours of his back, the muscles in his thighs and the strength in his arms. Teddy was too perfect, he was smart, handsome and strong, she sighed happily.

Glancing up at his face Victoria smiled when he caught her gaze, "How did you get into football?" Victoria asked softly, Teddy's eyebrows wrinkled. "In Ireland, playing sport... Well, Irish sport like gaelic football or Hurley. Is mostly about being part of the community. I know that most of the players, their dad's dad's dad's dad's dad's played so its sort of a tradition to keep alive, you know. As well as the other things, exercise, winning, friendships." Victoria mused. "But I know your Dad didn't play, or your grandfather."

Teddy smirked as he gave it some thought, he hadn't had to explain football to anyone but his parents. "I was a late bloomer for football," Teddy explained. "It was my second year of high school, Lucius has this old joke that I tried-out for the team to get more girls. We were fifteen, cute girls and playstation was pretty much all we thought about." Victoria laughed lightly knowing he'd never need help getting girls, even as a teen he was striking, she'd seen photographs over winter break. "My parents had encouraged me to try out for some sports when I was a freshmen, but I wasn't interested, I was lanky and insecure if you can imagine it." Victoria curled into his side, enjoying his confession. "I wanted to get on the defensive, but I didn't have the muscles and I wasn't really big enough." Teddy explained, "But it wasn't like I was stumbling out of a decade of sitting in some dusty library and trying out for the team. Dad despises laziness so we have a personal trainer in Seattle, Claude Bastille, he's absolutely brilliant but a complete tyrant to me. He's all sweet and darling to Phoebe, but the minute I get in the ring its like a proper go at it. "

"The ring?" Victoria pipped up confused, turning her chin to look up at him, Teddy chuckled loudly as he stared out the window into the damp Boston streets in thought.

"He's an ex olympian boxer," Teddy grinned, Victoria hummed impressed. "In that year between freshmen and sophomore year, I filled into my self both in my body and built my confidence up. I wasn't as insecure anymore, I made the whole idea of trying out a big joke, but inside I refused to fail, I wanted on that team." Teddy explained. "So I suppose it's the need for success that drew me to football." He mused licking his lip thoughtfully, "there's a lot of success in football; beating the best players in practice by being the fastest, having the longest throw, winning drills, earning praise from the coaches and obviously there's winning a game." Teddy mused. Victoria realised in that moment that Teddy's desire for success drove him in his studies too, his demand for success in his life was going to mould him into a brilliant business man, Grey Enterprise was lucky to have him.

Victoria hummed, "But it was mostly to do with the girls right?" She taunted nudging his side softly, "Little cheerleaders bouncing around, fan girls batting their eyes lashes at you, that sort of thing?"

Teddy's eye crinkled at the sides a little as he beamed down at Victoria, "Don't forget the parties."

"Parties too," Victoria sighed out impressed giggling. They were quiet for a few moments before she broke it again, "I spent the first few years in secondary school trying to impress people," she whispered, "I was used, I used people, it was what the popular kids did. By the time I was seventeen I started to see where I had gone wrong, that's when I found Elizabeth and Amber-Lynn true value as friends."

"Why did you want to impress people?" Teddy asked softly.

"I don't really know, I liked to know people liked me, I thought I had to act a certain way to prove I was likeable. I actually found myself growing into a shallow person. That's when I snapped, realised that I didn't have to do what other people wanted or expected, I just needed to do what I wanted. And back then all I wanted to do was read classic books, run, listen to indie rock music and find myself. Thankfully I had my friends or I would have turned into an introvert, they refused to let me skip nights out, or parties, or cinema outings, you know teenage stuff."

"I must thank them someday," Teddy smiled, bending and kissing her forehead. "You don't ever have to try and impress me, you've already dazzled me just as you are."

Darcy slowed the SUV to a spot outside the insanely business sports bar, Victoria peeked out and seen short skirts and long legs. "Maybe I should have changed," She laughed moving to slide over to the edge of the seat to get out, but Teddy tugged her back to his side.

"Never change," Teddy ordered kissing her lips unyieldingly as Darcy slipped out of the car and waited to hold open the door. Victoria breathed out her heart hammering lightly in her chest, "Ever."

"I only meant my clothes Teddy," Victoria teased, pecking his check before sliding across, Darcy swiftly cracked open the SUV's door and let the pair out.

Teddy's feet hand been on the ground three-seconds when someone boomed an echoing, "GREY!" Across the pavement at the pair of them.

"Have a good night Teddy, Miss Smith." Darcy smiled.

"Tell Payne I'll keep the strippers at bay for tonight." Victoria teased, as Teddy took her hand in his. Darcy sent her a confused glance but jumped back into the SUV quickly.

Victoria felt the tingles of stares as Teddy drew her into his side and made his way into the sports bar, smiling at the people calling his name. He needed a drink if this was what the night entailed. Stepping into the sport bar, it was packed. Victoria spotted Charlotte first, but she was giggling with her valley guy, so instead she searched for someone less preoccupied.

"I've spotted Luke," Teddy declared leading the way, as they crossed the room Victoria heard Teddy's low amused chuckle. "You didn't say that Tessa's hair looks like a candy cane." Victoria laughed at the description.

Victoria stayed out till eleven before calling it a quits when a very drunk Natalie and Victor announced their departure. Victoria nabbed Charlotte from the sports bar to get her home before she went too far with the valley guy under the influence of alcohol. Natalie and Victor spent most of the taxi ride to Victor's apartment down each other throats, and when the taxi finally got to Charlotte's flat, she was blubbering nonsense. When Victoria finally got to her apartment building she was ecstatic, she kicked open her door, delighted she could just crawl into be and sleep, the day had been fun but very long and she condemned herself being so lively at the water park yesterday which left her sore muscles put a dampener on the day. Her phone woke her a few hours later, checking it irked she found a text from Teddy telling her he was on his way home from the night club, already regretting the shots he took with Tessa.

* * *

**_Reviews are very, very welcome !_**  
**_I love to hear what you think of the fanfiction._**  
**_What you would like to see in the future for Teddy and Vicky,_**  
**_(and any other characters in the story)_**  
**_And any helpful tips for my writing is always appreciated._**

**_Oh, I've been trying to come up with a backstory to write, it's just a thought at the moment. But if anyone would like to see a moment from Teddy's past, I'm open to ideas._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

Victoria knew that Darcy was Phoebe's security. She'd met him, Luke, Taylor and Payne officially when she'd visited the Grey's home in Seattle. She'd even gotten used to the lifts to and from work, the animal shelter and most of the places Teddy brought her. But never had she experienced this side of the 'celebrity' lifestyle.

Darcy been with Phoebe when she came down from the lift in The Charles Hotel and he had barely left her side since. He drove them to the church for the Sunday mass that Victoria had promised Phoebe's month previous, after he quickly refused Victoria's offer to drive, and he sat two rows behind them during the entire mass. Then after the service while Victoria introduced Phoebe to the Brennan's and was enjoying light conversation in the dry cold weather Darcy came over rather abruptly and told the girls that it was time to leave. Mathew who'd been mid joke stared at the strange man unhappily.

Victoria didn't like the whole being baby-sitting concept. She was a grown women and Phoebe wasn't a child, they didn't need someone to watch over them while they went to mass, it was bordering on psychotic. Phoebe had said her farewells and followed Darcy easily to the SUV with a frail smile, Victoria had hung back scowling.

"Who's that?" Mathew asked confused, watching the older man as he held open the SUV's rear door for Phoebe, Victoria glanced over to the street and Darcy stared back at her expectantly.

She held up two fingers, telling him she wanted a few more moments with Mathew. "He's Phoebe's personal body guard," Victoria muttered monotonously as Darcy snapped the door loudly close before he waited by the SUV for her. "Sorry for not sitting in our usual spot," Victoria apologized quickly, now that they were alone, she hadn't want Phoebe to think she was forcing things into disarray by including her.

"We were late arriving, I seen you were with Phoebe." Mathew shrugged glancing back down to the car curiously, "we seen him too." He explained using his chin to indicate toward Darcy, "he will be the talk of the parish for a while, Ariel is sure he's FBI." Mathew whispered comically, Victoria laughed nudging his shoulder delighted at the assumption. "He's even got the police issued gladiator sunglasses in his front pocket" He claimed with a bright smile, Victoria snuck a glance at the man and laughed merrily..

"And the mandatory stick up his ass." Victoria added with a smirk, "I don't know how Phoebe deals with it, at least Teddy's got space with his security member."

"Teddy is still on a leash." Mathew pointed out discerning. "My best bet is that his personal security is never too far away."

"Well, I don't see him around." Victoria pointed out, she could deal with the security team protecting them from the boogie monsters, Christian and Darcy seemed to believe lingered in the evergreens, as long as she wasn't being pushed or hovered around. "Darcy on the other hand is as obvious as a bad smell." Mathew chuckled, but Victoria was already on her last string with the handsome security member.

"What's your plan for the day?" Mathew asked lightly as Victoria fixed her coat's sleeves further down her hands, the weather had shifted over night so there was no rain but it was still very cold out.

Victoria glanced back at the SUV, Phoebe was hidden within the tinted windows and with every breath Darcy breathed a puff of white hot air erupted from his mouth. "Lunch with the Greys, then I'm hoping to get to the library for a few hours."

"No rest for the wicked," Mathew grinned nudging her.

"You should know all about that, _boy genius_." Victoria bit back with a smile. "Hard work pays off, and I want to be the best."

The church bells started chiming, "It must be twelve." Mathew mused glancing over to his sisters, they were giggling with their friends nearby.

"What are you up to today?" Victoria asked curiously, he never usually asked what she had planned to do, so he must be up to something.

Mathew turned slightly pink, "I've got a date." He explained not catching her shocked gaze.

"What!" Victoria gushed impressed, "With who? Where and how did this happen?"

"A girl, to the cinema, and thanks to your pool party." Mathew explained fiddling with his scarf. "We've been texting."

"Oh," Victoria wiped a fake tear from her eye, "my little Mattie's all grown up." She grinned, trying to repress a shiver from a rather cold breeze that had swept over the church's ground.

"Yeah maybe, but she asked me to the cinema, so maybe I'm not grown up yet," Mathew explained embarrassed.

"Eager lady," Victoria commented glancing back to the SUV, she didn't like that she was anxious about him waiting on her, but Darcy was on his speaking into his phone zestfully, she wondered if he was talking about her to someone else, suddenly she felt like she was being chastised. "You didn't tell me about this lassie at the match."

"You were busy with your in-laws." Mathew pointed out with a cheeky grin, refusing to mock her irish slang.

"Haha," Victoria sang sarcastically, shivering hard, "but speaking of, I better run. Darcy looks like he's about to get backup to retrieve me."

"Now that might actually make the community newsletter," Mathew teased, Victoria scoffed and hugged him quickly. "See you next week."

"If you're so lucky," Victoria joked, sending a wave to Mr and Mrs Brennan as she swiftly stepped down to the SUV, she smiled at Darcy and yanked open the door before he could. "Onwards, good sir." She grinned, but Darcy didn't laugh as Payne might have, he only hung up his phone, nodded and strolled towards the front of the SUV.

* * *

Teddy sat in the his parent's rented suite at The Charles Hotel, secretly nursing his hangover. The suite was beautiful, but he was used to all things luxurious and expensive when he was around his family and most of his West side friends. It was his duration in college, living life separate from the security team and family, which was opening his eyes to reality.

Ana was always very conscious of not spoiling Teddy and Phoebe, but it was fruitless, she was too kind and rewarding to be harsh on her children, especially when they were such over achievers like their father. Teddy was hard to fault in most things he done, and while Phoebe may be acting up now, Ana knew it was just a phase similar to Teddy's. Christian was busy in one of the bedroom working, while his Ana was badgering Teddy about his course work in the living space of the massive suite.

"And how's your new project partner? I take it you didn't get Victoria or we'd have gotten word." Ana smiled stirring her favorite tea, twinning english breakfast, as she calculatingly examined Teddy the very same way she examined her husband when he was in a mercurial mood.

"No, Victoria is working with one my friends, Derek Whitaker. I'm working with an other girl now, Beverly Lawrence." Teddy explained tapping the back of his phone impatiently. Victoria hadn't texted him today yet, Teddy knew she was with Phoebe but he'd liked to have gotten a message from her by now, it was past noon.

"And is Beverly nice?" Ana asked curiously as she sipped her tea slowly. Ana knew that her son was exhausted and hungover, one glance at him and she knew he'd spent half the night partying. It has shocked her slightly, since she'd met Victoria this morning in the lobby to accompany her, while they waiting for Phoebe, who was running late unsurprisingly since Phoebe had never been a morning person even as a child.

Teddy rolled his shoulders, they weren't as stiff as he presumed they would be after the game yesterday, and he needed to remember to thank Victoria for her massage. "I knew Beverly from before, she's a good friend. But we're on different levels when it come to the work."

"Oh?" Ana asked intrigued, "You could approach your lecturer, complete the project as individual work. I can't count the times I choice to opt out of group work in Washington State University."

"I can't really abandon Beverly, Mom. She is a friend." Teddy explained uncapping a bottle of water and gulping it down, "this statement Dad's doing later, is it just to do with my game?" Teddy asked confused, Ana glanced over at him intently, "It just seems sort of mindless for Dad to issue a statement about my actions, especially since he was intent on keeping my college life private."

Ana sighed and lowered the pretty decorative tea cup to its saucer, "He told me that the interview isn't directly about your accomplishment, but because it's being carried out on the East coast and you've grown in popularity, it may come up."

"What's the interview about then?" Teddy asked curiously, he hadn't heard anything specific about the company in the papers, and the weekly email his Dad sent were awful long for him to find time to read through completely, Grey's Enterprise incorporation seemed to take on new business deals and innovation each week.

Then Christian appeared from deep within the suite dressed in a grey shirt and dark slacks, very casual for him, especially if they were going to be broadcast later. "Curious?" Christian asked amused sliding into the couch aside his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Ana smiled adoringly at him and watched curiously as he slipped a crimson red tie from his pocket. "What do you think?" Christian asked Teddy with a wolfish grin, flashing the tie.

Teddy eyed the tie bemused, "Why not just wear a red shirt?" He chuckled, unable to help the smile from stretching across his cheeks, "if we've got time I can get you a Harvard cap too." He laughed.

Ana laughed petting Christian's thigh buoyantly, "I think it's subtle, and brilliant." She declared, Christian grinned down at her happily she gave him her own smile before reaching out for the material to tie it for him. "Anyone who's sharp will see you're standing beside Teddy's football career.

"Is Phoebe due back yet?" Christian asked his eyes narrowed on Teddy's fatigue posture and irritated pink eyes while he noticed them for the first time. "Should I ask Darcy what's taking so long?"

Teddy yawned and leaned back on the armchair, sinking into it's plush cushions. Teddy had gotten over his Dad's displeasure in his underage behavior years ago, so his Dad's disapproving stare was futile. "I wouldn't bother, if I had to guess Victoria has lost track of time with Mathew and his parents. She'll be here for lunch, don't worry." Teddy assured.

"She spoke of him yesterday," Ana mused fixing Christian's tie in place with a small smirk as Christian glanced darkly down at her reminding her of the late night sexual activities they got up to last night. "Victoria had to show off Harvard for him?" Ana asked leaning back into the couch, Christian's arm immediately wrapped around her slim shoulders, Teddy nodded rubbing his eyes.

"He's still in high school, he's super smart and athletic. Apparently Harvard wants him, they choose the right representative." Teddy chuckled glancing at his phone before with a sigh before he ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"Were you asked?" Christian asked curiously, Teddy shook his head, '_no_.'

"I'm not big enough news to be asked. Besides Mathew is being recruited by the academics as far as I know. If he was wanted by the athletics maybe I'd be asked, but it's more likely to be the first or second string players who'd be put forward." Teddy mused thoughtfully as he sipped some more water.

"But Victoria _is_ big news in the academics?" Ana asked softly, Teddy glanced at his Mom befuddled, "I know she's smart, but is she really _significantly_ intelligent to merit being asked?" Teddy's hand clenched the plastic bottle so hard it crackled.

"Ana," Christian murmured, noticing the crossness form within Teddy's gaze.

"Of course Victoria has merit! She's top of most of her classes, and always above average in everything else. Why do you even question it, you know Dad wouldn't ever hire someone subpar for the company." Teddy fumed disgruntled, dropping the bottle to the coffee table and pressing his hands down on his thighs trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't mean to come across insulting," Ana breathed shocked, Christian's shoulders stiffened at Teddy's outburst, "you just never talk about Victoria much, I'd like to get to know more about her." Teddy's phone vibrated, Ana sent her husband a bewildered gaze, Christian just shook his head and tried not to have an outburst of his own. Teddy knew better than to snap at his mother.

Teddy glanced at his phone's screen, it was Victoria announcing she was on her way to the Hotel with Phoebe. "She's on her way now, so you can ask her all you want to know then." Teddy declared standing, refusing to meet his father gaze, knowing that he'd let his emotions take charge over his rationality. "Excuse me." He muttered escaping to find a bathroom in the massive suite.

* * *

Sliding into the back of the SUV next to Phoebe, Victoria smiled and quickly pulled on her seat belt, "Mathew's nice." Phoebe exclaimed promptly.

"Yeah," Victoria grinned, turning to glance out the tinted windows to her friend watching as he walked over to a group of boys his age. "He's going to be something great when he's older."

"Oh?" Phoebe asked curiously as Darcy slid into the front seat, "with swimming?" Victoria spun on the younger girl curiously, not remembering mentioning anything about Mathew to her, "you told us about his meet." Darcy quickly zoomed down the streets towards the Hotel.

"Not with swimming," Victoria clarified with a quick smirk, "with his brain, Harvard is seriously considering him for scholarship."

"Oh?" Phoebe repeated turning forward and playing with the hem of her pretty top. "That's why administration asked you to exhibit Harvard to him?"

"Yes and no," Victoria grinned staring at Phoebe's pinked cheeks, "why so curious?"

"No reason." Phoebe declared sharply, her grey eyes widening panicked, "he's just nice."

"Hmm," Victoria grinned, "too bad he's east coast and your west."

Phoebe spluttered scandalized, "I don't _like_ him Victoria!"

"Too bad," Victoria teased looking at Phoebe's adorable blush, "you'd make a cute couple."

"Oh shut up." Phoebe snapped with a wide grin on her pretty face. The pair were quiet as the streets flickered past, Darcy was like a robot in the front seat, nothing like Payne's playful character. "He'd never be interested in me anyway." Victoria heard Phoebe mutter to herself.

Utterly surprised Victoria reached across and took Phoebe's hand in her own and squeezed comfortingly, "You are a beautiful, smart, considerate, passionate girl. You could have any boy you wanted. Mathew should be so lucky." Victoria declared seriously, "any boy should be so lucky to have your attention." She was rattled by this beautiful young girls lack of confidence, and Phoebe wasn't just a pretty picture, she was beautiful inside as well.

Victoria felt Darcy's eyes on her from the front window, he smiled at Phoebe reassuringly, "You think so?" She asked Victoria softly glancing at her sparingly.

"Are you fishing for complements now?" Victoria grinned merrily, "Phoebe, you need to sit down and look at yourself, you are beautiful, inside and out. Don't ever doubt that."

"Teddy's always been the one with tones of friends and girls trailing after him." Phoebe glanced away awkwardly.

"The perfect girl hasn't had tones of boyfriends, or loads of fake friends. She's true to herself and has a solid good of friends that she can trust with her deepest secrets." Victoria explained and squeezed Phoebe's hand reassuringly. "And don't compare yourself to Teddy," Victoria pointed out quickly playing with her hair, "I think he's his own breed of superior human, something far unequalled to us mere normals."

Phoebe laughed lightly, "Teddy's fortunate to have found you Victoria."

Victoria pinked slightly at the random complement, "I think it's the other way around, but thank you anyway Phoebe."

Darcy slowed the SUV to a halt, and the bellhop from earlier pulled open the door of the SUV for the girls, "welcome back ladies." He greeted politely with a smile.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled, as her stepped swiftly into the building untying her coat, Victoria followed her quickly wanting to be out of the bitter cold.

"Don't you have to park the car?" Victoria asked shocked when Darcy followed them into the Hotel's lift.

"There's valet service." Darcy answered sprightly, spinning to face the doors as they closed.

"Darcy is under orders to have an eye on me at all times." Phoebe explained as she leaned back against the lift, running her hand through her hair absentmindedly as she texted someone, while Victoria watched Darcy inquisitively, curious to know he managed to stand so straight.

"Right." Victoria sighed pulling out her phone to see if Teddy texted back. It took a while to get to the top floor as it stopped two time on the way up. Darcy followed them to the suite' door and waited until Phoebe had swiped her card and they were safely inside before closing the door after them and disappearing.

When Victoria stepped further into the suite with Phoebe she felt like she was intruding. Christian and Ana sat very close on a couch whispering to one an other, and Teddy was no where in sight. Victoria had assumed he'd be here already, that why she texted him she was on her way. Confused she followed Phoebe into the very fancy suite, Christian spotted them first and grinned.

"So is my girl spiritually reborn?" He asked leaning back and crossing his legs, so that one ankle sat on his knee, Ana looking slightly irked at him before followed his actions and turning to face the girls completely. Victoria eye'd the art work impressed while Phoebe trotted deeper into the room.

"Yes and no," Phoebe smiled, glancing back at Victoria as she slid off her designer coat, "I think maybe mass and all that, isn't not for me. But I'd like to figure out what I believe in."

"Aren't we all," Ana smiled glancing at Victoria as the student pulled off her winter coat and scarf, "She wasn't a bother was she?"

"Phoebe was a little angle," Victoria grinned placing her clothes on the back of an armchair aside Phoebe's. "But that car chase after the service was something else, I didn't realized Phoebe lived like such a celebrity." Victoria confessed.

Christian perked up from his slouched seat, his two feet solidly on the ground again, alert. "Why hasn't Darcy informed me?" He asked outraged pushing aside the crimson red tie to get at his blackberry.

"I'm sure he's still trying to get rid of the paparazzi," Victoria appeased, "he dumped us off at a bus stop and we found our way from there." Victoria pointed out winking slyly down at Phoebe as she slid into a couch, Phoebe was giggling at her Dad's expression. "Nice tie by the way." Victoria explained catching Christian off guard, he wavered on his phone to glance back down at it warily.

"She's joking Dad." Teddy announced loudly as he returned from the restroom with a big smile. "It's her way of saying bringing security to mass is a little over the top."

Ana laughed delighted at the hoax, "Oh Christian you were fooled by a nineteen year old." Victoria beamed at Teddy's arrival, he winked back as he fixed his clothes and hair subtly.

"Having my children protected at all times is something I need in my life," Christian announced slightly edgily, glancing at Victoria carefully as he fixed his tie in place.

"But to mass really? It's the last place anyone would think to look for her." Victoria countered still slightly annoyed that Darcy felt the need to interrupt them earlier.

"Is it?" Christian mused while Teddy walked around the couch to sit on the arm rest aside Victoria. "Is it really that strange weird to see Phoebe accompanying her brother's girlfriend to an activity she frequents almost weekly?"

"Nobody is interested in what I'm up to," Victoria pointed out with an easy shrug. "Now, if Teddy was to join me, then maybe someone would watch me, see if he came along every week." Teddy reached down and played with her unusual straightened blond hair.

"Having personal minding my children leaves me in ease." Christian explained poker faced, Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And what about Phoebe and Teddy? Knowing their being watched constantly can't be settling for them."

"With or without my personal team, Phoebe and Theodore would be followed, monitored." Christian pointed out.

"You get used to it," Ana declared suddenly noticing a debate arising between the pair. "It's hard to adjust to this life, Teddy and Phoebe's grown up with it."

Victoria hummed, "Why does Darcy needs to be so involved? Can't he be more like Payne?"

Phoebe glanced at Victoria curiously and commendably, she'd never told Victoria directly how Darcy's involvement irritated her, and she'd never asked her parents to give Darcy directions to be less intrusive in her life. She'd been trying for months, but never built the nerve up.

"But Phoebe is a girl," Ana pointed out straightforwardly, "she needs more security than Teddy."

"Because she's a girl?" Victoria asked, she felt her inner Charlotte coming through and oppressed a smile. "That's rather sexist isn't it?"

"I would prefer if Darcy was a little more in the background." Phoebe declared bravely. "I've been meaning to ask you, if maybe he could be less invasive."

"I'm not doing this right now," Christian declared with a sigh tapping his knee, "We'll discuss this properly when we're back in Seattle."

"I think it's time Darcy backed off a little," Teddy pipped in loyally, "when I was Bee's age you told Payne to calm down for me."

Christian nodded, "Is he truly that invasive you need him to back off?" Phoebe seemly nervous all of a sudden refused to speak. "Victoria?"

"He checked over the church before we went in, and sat two rows behind us the entire time." Victoria pointed out discontentedly, "and he interrupted our conversation with Mathew."

"He was instructed to get you back before early lunch." Christian defended, "however maybe it is time to review your security measure Phoebe."

Phoebe beamed and grinned at Teddy then to Victoria, "He checked over the church huh?" Teddy smirked, "that's got to look odd."

"I'm going to be the talk of the church for a month." Victoria told him with a light laugh, "Mathew said his little sisters thought Darcy was FBI."

Teddy and Christian chuckled, "What does that make Phoebe?" Teddy asked, "under federal protection?" Victoria shrugged and they all shared a laugh.

"Shall we go down for lunch?" Ana asked gently, glancing at Teddy and Victoria's interactions, Teddy still had his hand faintly in her hair and Victoria sent him carefree smiles.

"Yes." Christian agreed, checking his pocket for his phone before he stood suddenly.

The five of them took the lift down, Phoebe played with her phone, Christian whispered something secretly to Ana and Teddy stole Victoria's hand in his with a wink. "What did I miss last night?" Victoria asked softly as they stepped out, they hung back for some slight privacy before following the other's to the Hotel's restaurant, the Rialto.

"I stayed out late," Teddy explained as he rubbed his eyes again, he'd wished he'd worn his glasses rather than suffering through contact lenses today. "Derek was hell bent on going to a club, and Tessa jumped on the plan. Michelle and Clark are officially together, Beverly lost her cigarettes and threw a huge tantrum. McCarthy found me and introduced me to some more of the team. Alex and Toby where there too, they want to meet you." He added with a grin, Victoria laughed, "Eh, the night ended a little hazy, I think I did shots with Beverly and Michelle, then Lucius managed to get us up into VIP and I'm almost sure it was Payne who drove us home." He muttered lowly as they past an elder couple by the entrance of the pretty restaurant.

Victoria shook her head at him as they past the restaurant Rialto's host table, following Christian's lead. "You don't remember texting me in the middle of the night?" Teddy quickly started petting his clothes for his phone apprehensively and came up empty, having forgotten it upstairs. "You woke me up." She accused.

"Damn." Teddy sighed meekly, "I'm sorry, I was fairly drunk."

"You regretted doing shots with Tessa." Victoria explained with a smirk, "from what I could decipher."

"That bad?" Teddy asked mortified.

"You won your first game, you're allowed to celebrate how ever you want." Victoria whispered as they reached the table, it was in a beautiful private room with wide windows showing off the busy Boston streets, Teddy pulled out her chair for her, "thank you." She smiled.

He slid down beside her, Phoebe was on Victoria's other side at the round table with Christian and Ana opposite them. "I was celebrating it with you." Teddy murmured into her ear, "after that I was on baby sitting duty for Lucius and Tessa." Victoria giggled softly and smiled at him, "not that it wasn't fun." Teddy smirked picking up a menu.

Victoria and the Greys ate together easily, chatting about anything and everything. It wasn't frightening or awkward since they were so familiar with each other now. The food was brilliant and service was exceptional.

"There's something we wanted to tell you," Christian explained as they sipped coffee after the light lunch, Ana glanced at him stumped, Christian sent her a quick look and she understood immediately.

"I thought we were going to tell him alone." Ana claimed at a loss.

Phoebe dropped her tea cup to her saucer in a clatter, "I thought we weren't telling him at all." She declared hotly.

"What is this about?" Teddy laughed reaching across the back of Victoria's chair causally and sliding his finger tips across her shoulder, wanting to touch her.

Christian sent Phoebe a firm glance, "It's about me, Teddy." Phoebe announced frazzled, "about my headaches."

"You're headaches?" Teddy breathed confused, taking his arm back and staring at her confused, wishing that he was seated aside her for this.

"Yes," Phoebe answered turning to glance at her Dad for support. "I, well I. Eh, I've got.."

"She has a tumor." Christian explained, Victoria's hand fumbled with her coffee positively thrown. "A small one, Phoebe has a surgery arranged to remove it in a couple weeks."

Phoebe watched the rage build in Teddy, and the total shock on Victoria's features. "We only found out two weeks ago, I had planned to Skype you and tell you all about how silly Dad was for making me get a MRI. But then well..."

"Then they found something, and no one thought to tell me?" Teddy snapped angrily, Victoria didn't know what to say but instead reached out to take Phoebe's hand in her own comfortingly, like she had earlier in the SUV.

"It's nothing major," Ana explained promptly, "it's a simple surgery, Phoebe's going to be perfectly fine."

"A simple surgery!" Teddy argued his fists curling tightly in his lap,."A simple brain surgery!" He scoffed, turning to glare at his Dad. "What? You couldn't have told me that my sister had a brain tumor? But you can tell me all about the company in your emails!"

"We don't want this getting out." Christian defended steadily, "Email is never perfectly safe."

"That's a terrible excuse." Teddy snarled thumping the table, "you could have rang."

"We didn't want to tell you over the phone, and then when you messaged about your game..." Ana began softly.

Teddy growled, "a stupid football game! I would have liked to have known, Bee's my only sister!"

"And I'm here, and completely fine!" Phoebe crackled unhappily, squeezing Victoria's hand before releasing it. "I wouldn't want you to be distracted on something so minor when you're starting your college football career."

"Don't ever call yourself minor!" Teddy shouted at her seething, his eyes narrowed and every one of his muscles tensed.

Victoria, extremely surprised with Teddy's drastic mood swing, stood abruptly, "I think I'll go." She declared awkwardly, "this is a family matter." Victoria decided as she glanced at Phoebe, "ring me later." She demanded, refusing to let Teddy get away with hurting Phoebe, even if it was accidental.

Phoebe stared up at her astonished. "Oh, okay." She breathed confused while Victoria gaze over to Christian and Ana to say her goodbyes.

"Victoria, you don't need to leave." Ana stated desperately when she seen the horror in Teddy's features and she stood too, "please stay."

Teddy grasped Victoria's hand tightly, "please." He solicited quietly. Victoria glanced down at him warily, she'd never seen him so angry before. He had reasons to be angry but she didn't think he had such a volatile side to him.

"Teddy, why don't you and Victoria take a walk. The conference isn't until half past one. Contact us if you're not going to make it." Christian declared earnestly.

"Yes," Teddy agreed standing up abruptly shaking the whole table in his hast, "sorry for shouting, and..."

"It's fine Theodore," Christian exclaimed. "Try to be back on time."

Victoria glanced over the table, "thanks for lunch," she muttered still in shock.

Teddy tugged her hand and they left, and without speaking they walked through the restaurant Rialto, the lobby and out of the Hotel, the bellhop wasn't swift enough to open the doors for them in Teddy's hurried state. Outside Victoria shivered as the icy air breezed over her bare arms, "Teddy, can we.."

"John F. Kennedy Park is just over there." Teddy explained pointing, his hand shaking in hers. Neither of them had their coats, not having needed them to go to the Hotel's restaurant.

"Teddy, it's freezing!" Victoria snapped, "can't we just go sit in the Regattabar?" Teddy spun and face her, his features were anxious. "We can go home either." she added softy.

"No, Dad wants us here for the press release." Teddy explained tugging her back inside, the bellhop was quick enough this time his features surprised, "thanks." Teddy muttered.

Victoria watched they way his spare hand fisted and released by his side and how his jaw was clenched for a moment before making a quick decision. "Come with me," Victoria decided, pulling him down a different corridor, finding the disabled toilettes beside the womens she pushed the door open and pulled Teddy in after her before locking the door behind them. It was a restroom was large, private and decorated beautifully to match the rest of the hotel, with a vanity and bench.

Teddy said nothing as he heaved out a breath. "Phoebe is going to be fine, you're parents said so." She stated slowly.

"Simple brain surgery!" Teddy hissed releasing her hand and slumping into the bench, "what's simple about that!" Victoria bit her lip and stepped closer, Teddy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "And they didn't tell me!" He declared unhappily. "If I get a paper cut in a lecture, Dad get's a detailed report, but Bee get's a tumor and they don't think to tell me." Teddy ranted, "and then you decide you're going to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you." Victoria declared shocked, Teddy's head snapped up to look at her agitated, "I thought maybe you'd like to hash it out with your parents and Phoebe without me. Teddy, I thought you'd like to be upset about this with your family. And not have me witness, you don't need me to be around hovering."

Teddy scoffed and pulled her onto his lap then pushed his face into her hair and neck. "I was so angry at them, then you said you wanted to go." He muttered quietly, "I'm sorry for freaking out."

Victoria lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his soft hair comfortingly, "you're allowed to freak out, Teddy. Your baby sister has a tumor, and you didn't know."

"But I lost control," Teddy murmured wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I don't want, I can't help, I mean.." Teddy sighed shaken up.

"If Phoebe's not worried then we aren't," Victoria breathed, "keeping her calm has got to be the most important factor right? She's sixteen and having surgery, you need to be there for her."

"What if.." Teddy breathed shakily.

"Don't," Victoria snapped rattled, "don't you dare go there."

Teddy pulled back and stared at Victoria, taking in her strong green eyes and freckles before he leaned in caught her gaze before he kissed her desperately, she complied hugging his body to hers as she tired not to let her own dark thoughts take over. They shared urgent kisses, their lips battling in their passion and their breaths wavering. But Teddy still couldn't get his nerves straightened out completely but Victoria's presences helped, her kisses helped a lot, and Victoria wanted to be there for Teddy and for Phoebe, she'd grown very fond of Teddy's little sister.

"We better head up." Teddy breathed huskily drawing back from her kisses only a whisper, Victoria nodded slowly licking her lips and sliding her arms off his strong shoulders. "I can't believe they dumped this on me." Teddy murmured, wishing he could kiss the whole experience away.

"I presumed Christian thought you'd take it better," Victoria explained sliding off his lap reluctantly, "how? I don't know" She muttered walking over to the wide mirror to quickly fix her hair and make-up.

"I don't even have my phone to text Luke." Teddy snapped angrily, the weight of Victoria's body seemly anchoring his anger in and without it everything else crashed back down on him.

"Luke?" Victoria asked confused looking at him through the vast mirror.

Teddy nodded as he slowly stood fixing his clothes absent mindfully, "He's thinks of Phoebe like his own little sister. He hasn't got one you know, just a load of brothers."

"Oh," Victoria uttered surprised before she pulled her phone from her purse and held it out to him easily, "why don't you tell him to come here, after the press conference?"

Teddy took her phone gently, "I was just going to ring him." Teddy explained thoughtfully.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at him accusingly, "if he's Phoebe's second brother, I think he'll want to see her."

"Right, yeah. Your right." Teddy nodded dialing his number and loudly exhaled drained as he paced.

Victoria pretended to fix her makeup as Teddy spoke to Lucius, asking him if he could come to The Charles hotel for two p.m., telling him that Tessa shouldn't bother coming after a moment and that '_no_' everything wasn't alright. Victoria had completely forgotten about Tessa, she wondered briefly if she'd mind her boyfriend running off during their small time together.

"He's coming," Teddy declared after he hung up, Victoria finished coating her lips with gloss and turned to face with a weak smile. "Let's get this over and done with," Teddy sighed rubbing his face over with his hands before he cracked open the restroom's door to check if the hall was empty. "It's clear." He sighed reaching out for Victoria, she easy stepped to his side.

Victoria's phone echoed with her specific ring tone, Phoebe's song from 'Friends', in Teddy's hand, "Don't you dare say anything." Victoria hissed taking it back from him, but his face was already alit with humor.

"What is that?" Teddy asked confused his lips curled up into a grin. "It's the worst singing I've ever heard."

"It's from an old sitcom," Victoria breathed, "It's Phoebe she's says the conference room is on the fourth floor, she's not going in without you."

Teddy nodded all laughter dropped from his features and clicked for the lift, "In Seattle, we'd always stand together. Dad made sure that they were arranged for the afternoon, so we weren't missing school or practices."

"That's nice," Victoria mused not really sure what to say, as they stepped into the empty lift. "Where does Ana stand?"

"Beside him, just behind slightly, it's the other way around when she's giving any speeches. But Mom's stuff is usually done at huge dinners and receptions, so Bee and I say sitting." Teddy explained pushing for floor four. "If you stand with us you'll be televised." Victoria bit her lip and stared at the lift's closed doors, "I wouldn't blame you for wanting to sit with the reporters." Teddy mused thinking of her spar about Darcy earlier.

"Would you like me to stand next to you?" Victoria questioned as the lift doors etched open.

"Yes," Teddy answered simply, being completely honest. He couldn't stick the long boring questions, without her beside him distracting his mind today.

"Then I'll be standing right next to you, and Phoebe." Victoria clarified pushing her side flush with his. "Besides it's only a press release."

Phoebe rushed to hug Teddy when she see him as they stepped out of the lift, and smiled her gratitude to Victoria. "The vultures are in there." she told them, Teddy didn't let Phoebe go and she kept her arm around his waist as she turned to talk Victoria. "Coffee, questions and recorders at the ready." She grinned feebly.

Victoria smiled, "We're just decorations, right?" she asked, Teddy nodded and glanced down the hall for his parents.

"Unless we're asked a question. They like to throw me or Phoebe a line every now and then, see if we're keeping up with the business." Teddy explained wearily.

"But it'll be about his game, no business this time." Phoebe smirked, "The great Theodore Grey!"

"Shush you," Teddy chuckled lowly hugging her tight to his side. "Luke said he'd come later," he added.

"You shouldn't' have," Phoebe snapped her lips shut and shook her head deep in thought, "he's not bringing Tessa?"

"No," Teddy clarified, "She's nursing the mother of all hangovers apparently."

Victoria heard steps behind her, and turned to find Darcy and Payne, "you look more frazzled than usual Payne." She greeted with a smirk.

"We were unable to track..." Darcy started but Payne sent him a quick glance, he shut up.

"All is well now," Payne said gazing at Victoria for a moment then to Teddy, she suddenly realized they had been worried about them. "Teddy your phone." He explained handing it over. Teddy took it grateful, "And perhaps you could wear that ring you were issued."

Teddy glanced down at his hand confused, "I must have taken it off for the game and forgotten to put it back on." Teddy excused, "sorry."

"No need to apologize," Payne declared, "it's an easy mistake." Darcy made a noise of disapproval in his throat.

"Enjoy mass this morning Darcy?" Victoria asked with raised eyebrows, her dislike for him growing tenfold, "enlightening?" She wondered if he was religious.

"I was to busy to actually participate." Darcy declared, Phoebe laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ana's voice floated over, the five of them turned and found Luke, trailing behind Christian and Ana. Christian now had a dark suit jacket over his grey shirt and crimson tie.

"Victoria's enquiring if Darcy had some spiritual enlightenment this morning at mass." Phoebe announced.

Christian chuckled and glanced at the door into the conference room, "shall we?" he asked.

Darcy and Payne stepped forward and opened the double doors, Christian and Ana stepped in first, followed by Luke, Phoebe, Teddy and Victoria, then finally Payne who remained inside the room at the door, while Darcy stayed outside closed the door. It didn't take Victoria ten seconds to find Taylor sitting within the reporters, he stood out like a sore thumb.

Christian stepped forward, and greeted the crowd, flashes of camera's stunned Victoria for a moment before they died down. Teddy took Victoria's palm in his own tightly and kept one arm firmly around Phoebe's waist during his Dad's speech and well into the Q&amp;A. Victoria could tell that the reporters had exhausted the topic they were publishing, the camera clinks were nearly nonexistent at this stage. But Victoria had also noticed that some of the audience hadn't said two words during the entire time and wondered if that was strange behavior for reporters.

"Yes," Christian nodded towards one of the mutes who'd finally raised his hand.

"Are you impressed with your son, Theodore's, accomplishments with the Crimson Harvard football team?" Christian glanced over to Teddy, who smiled briefly and squeezed Victoria's hand.

"Yes very. Theodore is a very focused young man and he achieve's most of what he sets his sights on. Teddy playing football, a sport Theodore loves, is something that both myself and my wife are very proud of." Christian declared warmly, "now if that's all the questions..."

"Theodore!" A young women dressed in a purple silk dress stood up, Teddy's whole body tensed at the calling. "Is it true that you brought your girlfriend, Victoria Smith, to Puerto Rico?" She chirped. Christian frowned deeply at her ill manners, Teddy's face matched his father's as he squeezed Victoria's palm displeased.

"What my son in his personal life is private." Christian declared sternly, his hands clenching the podium in front of him.

"Was it an anniversary Theodore?" An other reporter called out her hair was more stylish than most of the other reporters in the conference room. The camera clinks started up again and the flashes stunned Victoria again.

Victoria glanced at Christian bewildered, her eyes seeing spots. "How long have you and Miss Smith really been dating?" A women asked in a high pitched call, her face plastered in make-up and sparkles.

"Has this college romance truly have potential to become a long term relationship?"

"Are the pregnancy rumors true?" Victoria felt her head spin, Teddy gritted his teeth shut tight.

"Will it be a child out of wedlock or has there been thoughts of eloping?" Phoebe gasped out amazed at the turn of events.

"Is there discussion about a prenup?"

"Is there any confirmation of the sex?" Teddy dropped Phoebe's side outraged and fixed Victoria into his side protectively.

"Have you given any thought on names?"

"What does your ex. boyfriend, Crimson football star William Wilke, have to say Miss Smith?" A man asked with a crooked nose and wide lips.

"Is there still lingering feeling for the college football star, Miss Smith?"

"Is it hard for you to leave behind the party lifestyle you were so accustomed to Theodore?"

"Is it hard to date a foreigner?"

"NO COMMENT!" Teddy snapped loudly his irritation boiling over, shutting everyone up, but the flashes jumped lively.

"Miss Smith.." A reporter started up, Victoria sent him a hard glare.

"My son and his girlfriend are not here for an interview, that will be all. Good afternoon." Christian gritted out unhappily. Payne was swift to come to Teddy and Victoria's aid and escorted them out of the room quickly as the reporters still called unanswered questions about moving in together and William. Out in the hall, Darcy led them all to the awaiting lift, but only Payne and Luke joined them in the lift. "What an utter fuck up," Christian muttered.

Ana pursed her lips, she hated when Christian swore in front of their children. "Hard to date a foreigner." Teddy spat stepping away from everyone slightly. "And how the hell did they find out about Wilke!?" He growled fisting his hands.

"Teddy," Ana began softly, "this will all blow over..."

"Like hell it will," Teddy snapped angry bursting out of the lift and storming towards the apartment, Christian right behind him furious at the outcome of the conference.

Victoria and Phoebe shared a look and slowly followed after them, "On the bright side I doubt your surgery will get out."

Phoebe laughed, grabbed Victoria's hand and led her int the flat, "I'm making tea, would anyone like some? Coffee?" Ana asked gingerly.

"I'd like some tea Mom," Phoebe smiled settling into the couch.

"I'll help." Victoria pipped in glancing at Teddy and Christian, both glaring and tense.

"How did they get in?" Teddy asked his father furious after a few long minutes. Christian shrugged and turned to glare out the wide window into the Boston streets. The apparent doors cracked open and Taylor, Darcy and Lucius stepped inside. "Luke!" Teddy laughed drily running a hand through his hair, "welcome to the shit storm!" He declared unhappily walking over to his best friend.

"Oh?" Lucius asked confused, "afternoon Christian, Bee." He grinned, Taylor and Darcy quickly walked over to Christian as he stayed unmoved by the windows to explain that the extra reporters were from tabloids and magazines, only interested in getting gossip on Teddy and Victoria's relationship, and had managed to sneak into the interview.

"Hey!" Phoebe welcomed delighted standing up to hug Lucius easily. "You should sit," she smiled weakly.

"To begin with," Teddy started loudly plonking himself down in the couch across form Lucius and Phoebe, Teddy took a calmly breath, "Phoebe's headaches, they think they're being caused by a small tumor in her brain." Lucius's jaw dropped shocked.

"Oh god, Phoebe I'm sorry." He claimed reaching out and pulling her under his arm quickly. "That's terrible news." She nodded and sighed into his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, it's a simple surgery." She declared as the security team apart from Darcy departed the suite, he stayed positioned by the exit as he fixed his ear piece on.

"I have heard that there's been great advancements in neurology." Lucius explained optimistically, "What did Grace say about it?"

"She doesn't know yet," Christian pipped in still standing by the windows, "we wanted to tell Teddy first, but the best neurosurgeon on the west coast feel confident of the surgery."

"That's great!" Lucius declared tugging Phoebe closer to his side, "have you arranged anything yet?" He asked gazing stumped at Christian, he looked tenser than his usual cool intimidating self.

"It'll be a few weeks. I've got to be tested weekly, MRIs and stuff. But when, you know, I've got to get it done, you'll come West side right?" Phoebe asked flicking her glance over to Teddy expectantly.

"Even if I have to walk across America, you know I'll be there." Teddy declared exhaling loudly.

"I made coffee," Victoria exclaimed walking into the room with a long silver tray, she had four mugs, a coffee pot, milk and sweeteners. "I heard your voice." She told Lucius with a small smile, as Teddy and Lucius nabbed a mug. "Christian?" Victoria asked cautiously.

"Thanks," Christian muttered walking over to the seating area taking his hands from deep within his pockets while Victoria poured out the last two mugs for them both. Victoria dropped some sugar and milk in her cup while Christian took his black and slumping into an armchair as Ana reappeared smiling with two cups and a pot of tea.

"Thanks Mom." Phoebe smiled leaning forward on the couch to pour herself a cup, Victoria sat beside Teddy consciously trying to let her side press supportingly against his, he puffed out stressed alongside her.

"It's the worst new Ana," Lucius exclaimed considerately, as he tried to get his head around it. "Teddy was just mentioning Phoebe's headaches the other week, he said they were getting worst."

"We've got it all under control Luke." Ana promised sitting down on Victoria's other side, the nearest seat to Christian's armchair.

"It's not showing any signs of cancerous behavior, and the first round of serious testing is showing that it is perfectly positions for abstraction." Christian explained seriously, Victoria glanced at him over her cup wordlessly. Victoria felt terrible, this morning she'd risen his blood pressure thanks to her silly car chase quip, and then she confronted him on Darcy's over baring nature, all the while he's daughter had a tumor, and as much as the Greys tried to down play it, it was a serious matter. And then with the whole interview madness.

Victoria's phone buzzed into life in her handbag, apologizing she yanked it out and found a phone message from Natalie.

'_So, I'm sitting in work bored out of my mind doing research for tonights show, when who's face pops up on my screen but yours. Mind telling me how you managed to get pregos without having sex?_'

"Fuck," Victoria hissed lowly, dropping her mug hastily to the coffee table and vaulting up, "excuse me." She muttered ringing Natalie promptly.

"Vicky, what's going on?" Teddy asked concerned watching her as she quickly stepped down the hall into the restroom, Natalie answered on the first ring.

"You got some explaining to do," Natalie declared on the other end, "I found you on 'The Harvard Crimson' newspaper's website and laughed, thinking it was a dry week, but it had links to 'OK!', 'Us weekly,' 'Star' and 'The Advocate' websites. Apparently Teddy a huge gay interest." Natalie ranted quickly, Victoria felt light headed, and perched herself on the edge of the bath, Natalie's constant keypad clicking on the other end didn't help matters. "Damn, you and Teddy are up on 'Futures' and 'The technical Analysis of stocks and commodities' websites too!"

"What, why!" Victoria hissed outraged.

"Shares are shooting up for Grey Enterprise incorporation." Natalie muttered, "I'm reading comments, apparently producing an heir for the business is like insurance to investors." Natalie muttered her tone was completely awed.

"Fuck." Victoria breathed with an astonished laugh.

"Victoria, there's photo's of you up here too." Natalie explained swiftly, "you look good." She attached swiftly, "hella angry, but good." Victoria actually laughed shaking her hand and rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"Christian had a press release, I was in the background. The questions started getting aimed at Teddy and I. Nat it was crazy."

"Yeah, it's all here. Teddy remarked with '_no comment_,' you gave a death stare." Natalie stated impressed.

"It's says that? Death stare?" Victoria asked wonderstruck.

"No, it shows a picture of you. Here I thought you reserved that look for Wilke."

"They _did_ bring him up."

"Vicky, remember that modern princess thing I said before."

"Yeah?"

"Forget I mentioned it," Natalie declared fervently, "you're in hell."

"Worst things could happen." Victoria pointed out, thinking of Phoebe. "Oh god!" Victoria exclaimed, "I've got to ring my parents."

"Yeah," Natalie laughed drily, "wouldn't want Mr and Mrs Smith coming across the Atlantic to purify you of your slinky sins."

"Bye!" Victoria snapped Natalie's jokes not helping.

"Vicky..." Victoria gave a shout and spun to find Teddy in the arch way of the bathroom. "What's going on? Why do you need to ring your parents?" He asked stepping in and closing over the door behind him. Had she forgotten to close it behind her before?

"We're in all the big magazine's websites, including the financial ones. Natalie is at work doing ground work and she found us." Victoria explained dialing her mother's number. "We're everywhere."

"Isn't it a little hasty to ring your parents."

"Some mentions pregnancy Theodore." Victoria hissed angrily, Teddy's eyes widened both from her tone, the subject and her use of his full name, "like hell am I letting my mother read that in a paper."

"Victoria, it'll be fine." Teddy pointed out seriously, "it's just magazine trash."

"I know that," Victoria snapped, "but my parents don't."

Theodore nodded stepping out of the bathroom, "Sir!" Taylor exclaimed stepping into the room gazing at everyone before eyeing Christian, "we've got a situation."

"What sort of situation?" Christian asked unsmiling, Ana glanced at Taylor worriedly.

"The press release is having huge exposure, it's popping up everywhere. It's out of our hands now." Christian's phone started ringing.

"What!" Christian snapped into his phone, Teddy waited in the corridor by the bathroom and watched from afar. "What do you mean there has been an exceedingly large growth in the prices than expected." Christian hissed his glare at the ceiling, "how is that my problem?"

"Teddy," Lucius called catching sight of him as he carried the silver tray back tot he kitchenette, "Tessa's after texting saying you're on 'In touch weekly's' webpage."

"What do you mean heir insurance?" Christian bellowed walking past Teddy with a remorseful glance and Taylor as they swiftly stepped into the bedroom he was using to work in earlier. "I want this shut down Ros, get Sullivan and Welch on it. Get everyone on this." Taylor snapped the door shut behind them.

Victoria appeared pink faced and un-fallen tears in her eyes. "He wants to talk to you." She declared holding out her phone, Teddy took in her state of distress shocked before he took it from her nervously, he'd never spoken to Victoria's parents before.

"Hello?" Teddy spoke clearly, Lucius rushed away not waiting to be witness that train wreck.

"Teddy, I take it?" A gruff voice echoed into the phone, "I want ter make it clear, dat if anythin' 'appens to affect me daughter's bright future, an' it's connect ter you, she will be comin' 'um. Yer 'ill never see her again, an' Bejasus 'elp me, you'll regret it." Teddy didn't know what to say, he was slightly frightened. And on top of that he'd never heard an Irish accent so thick in his life, he glanced down at Victoria wondering where she hid accent if this was her fathers. "I understan' dat she is pure fond of ya, an' we're happy she's happy. But I'm not 'ave my wee girls name dragged through de dirt, figure this your warnin' Grey. I don't care who yer are, naw wan 'ill hurt my Ria. Naw one." The phone call went dead.

Teddy held out the phone wordlessly, "Mum was in morning surgery," Victoria explained taking it from him. "She'd have been a bit more considerate. Dad on the other hand, was just up from bed and went straight online when I tired to explain it to him." Victoria explained shaken, "was he bad?"

Teddy shrugged a little shaken himself, "I think it may have been a bad first impression."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly, Dad watched your game online yesterday, he sent me a text saying you played exceptionally for a beginner."

"Your dad knows football?" Teddy asked confused his heart rate coming back to normal.

"He used to watch it, I think you're getting him back into it."

"Who did he follow? Teddy asked curiously, watching as the nervous flush drop from Victoria's cheeks.

"The Chicago bears?" Victoria asked confused.

Teddy chuckled shaking his head disbelievingly, "No way!"

"Teddy, what did he say?"

"That I need to keep better care of you." Teddy explained simply taking her palm, "I'm really sorry all of this is happening." He claimed sincerely.

"I think if anyone can fix it, your Dad will."

"If not, your Dad can come over and go on a killing spree." Teddy mused tugging her into the living area.

"Teddy, Sawyer's after texting me." Ana started timidly, her finger tapping her tea cup rhythmically. "There are reporters on the street, and a few have been spotted on your apartment's street."

"Damn," Lucius sighed returning from the kitchenette, "getting Tessa to her flight's going to be a bi.. to be hard." Lucius corrected himself averting his gaze from Ana and Phoebe embarrassed.

"What if you were to stay here?" Ana asked suddenly, "both of you, there is the adjoining suite Phoebe was using and the master room."

"Why would we stay here?" Teddy asked confused, "Payne can handle any paparazzi, and we've got classes tomorrow."

"It's just an idea," Ana claimed softly.

"It make sense, Teddy." Phoebe putted in, "Remember the house and school gates after you won the football championship? It was hectic, and it's not like your apartment building has around the clock security measures like we have set up in Seattle."

Lucius laughed, "Moving in together now?" He glanced humored between Victoria and Teddy, neither of whom moved to sit. "I think we need to talk about the pace of this relationship."

"Oh, I meant Teddy and you, Luke." Ana declared seriously her gaze confused, "But I'm sure it wouldn't take much to get a connecting suite for Victoria, it might be necessary if it is truly this out of hand."

Christian reappeared, his tie hung loosely around his neck and his suit jacket was missing. "I've told Spencer to rearrange the flight for much later tonight, I want to get this under control before we're airborne."

"Christian, is there only so much you can do. Let your teams.." Ana started.

"I'm suing them." Christian declared.

Victoria's eyebrows furrowed, "On what terms? Aren't they free to ask whatever the wish in a conference?"

"Not when I've made it very clear that our personal lives are to remain private." Christian gritted out unhappily, "this is like their births all over again. Why do people get a kick out of infuriating me." He demanded shoving his fists into his pockets and stiffening into a hard intimidating stance.

Ana went to her husband worried. "Not everything is going to be under your sole control, Christian. This will pass." She promised petting his chest affectionately.

"Darcy!" Christian called, "Get Luke on that Wilke kid, if he gives an interview this is going to blow up even more. And tell Payne to find that girl who gossiped enough that the pregnancy story stuck. And I want you to contact their guild from Puerto Rico, find if she talked or worst sold their photos. If not I want them immediately abstracted from her possession." Christian ordered, show casting his business side in full action.

"Dad, Gloria hasn't sold anything. Paige is harmless, and Wilke's got nothing to work with." Teddy declared seriously hating that Wilke was front and centre in their life's again.

"I want privacy, and I'm going to get it." Christian declared solemnly. "I'm going to hire you more security for the time being, your apartment is going to be difficult. Victoria, would you prefer a man or a woman?"

Victoria blanched at the thought of having her own personal '_Darcy_,' why was she even getting one? "I suggested they stay here, Luke, Victoria and Teddy." Ana explained swiftly, Christian nodded positively agreeing with that plan.

"Dad, Vicky doesn't want a security person." Teddy exclaimed seriously, wishing that he could just blink and find out this was all a nightmare.

"It's not an option for this week, it's only a temporary situation." Christian declared gently, the room was quiet as Teddy and his Dad stared at each other.

"Can I borrow Payne?" Victoria asked slowly breaking the tension, Teddy glanced at her confused. "Well, eh he kind of warned me about this sort of thing already. And I don't want a stranger following me around. And Payne's..."

"That's fine with me." Teddy declared deflated, "just a week right?"

"And then we'll review the situation," Christian nodded. "Darcy!"

"Yes, sir." He answered dropping his hand form his ear piece.

"Notify Welch that we'll need temporary extra personal east coast, and tell Taylor that we want to book this suite and two connecting ones for the next two weeks."

"I'm starting to see what you meant by shit storm." Lucius declared lowly.

**_Reviews are welcome. _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

Teddy stood by the window staring down to people below, just normal people going on with their own lives and milling around on the Boston streets, Teddy had wished more than he could count that he could be one of them. He wondered what their biggest problems were, what their dreams were, but it wasn't that hard to guess because a normal guy would have normal problems, and simple dreams, since he wasn't part of the Grey world.

There was an other loud shout from the closed off suite, Phoebe's suite, which only meant more bad news. Teddy sighed and ran a lazy hand through his messy hair, it was starting to get exhausting. The last hour had gone by so quickly. Christian had been in and out of Phoebe's connected suite with the security team and a few strangers, Teddy assumed they were part of his Dad's east side team, but it wouldn't surprise him if the West side had managed to travel across country to be of assistance. The connecting suite was off bounds to him, Victoria, Phoebe and Lucius, but from the short glances he'd earned into the brightly lit room, Teddy was sure that they were using the other entrance to bring more people in and out, it was loud and buzzing with people and work.

The activities of the afternoon weren't so surprising to him, or Phoebe, they'd experienced it all before, but for Lucius and Victoria he presumed it was like walking in on some sort of bad spy/adventure/drama movie. But Teddy's family knew that the way their Dad had reacted to this particular shit-storm was normal. Because they knew how much Christian hated their personal life's being brought into the spotlight. Teddy glanced across to Victoria who's attention was on the connective's suite's door perplexed, he wondered if she presumed his father was always calm and controlled, if she'd imagined his Dad almost robotically perfect with his emotions and intelligence.

A while ago his Mom and Phoebe had decided to take a walk around the hotel to get some air, space and smoothies down at the sport facilities juice bar, both Taylor and Payne had been ordered to escort them, usually Darcy would have been enough but Christian was uneasy. And only five minutes after their departure his Dad's voice echoed angrily from the connecting suite, Teddy had caught Victoria's shocked gaze, but they hadn't spoken since his phone call with her father earlier.

She spent the majority of her time on her phone with her friends, giving him no space to try and explain things to her, but Teddy knew that she was smart enough not to fear his family, their name and the drama. Charlotte had gotten an earful about Paige, her friend who leaked the pregnancy story, whereas Damien seemly was swearing to go all spider man on The Charles Hotel and climb up the side of it to make sure Victoria was okay, it had made her laugh and Teddy was glad her friends were sidetracking her in all this mess.

Lucius walked over to Teddy, where he stood aside the large windows distractedly, scratching his beard lazily. "Tessa's on her way over, Darcy's picking her up with Sawyer." He explained pocketing his phone, he too had been lost in the device all afternoon. Teddy hummed his response and turned back to the miserable streets of Boston, the rain had picked up again leaving it bitter and cold. Teddy knew that Lucius was annoyed at this mess, but he wasn't going to say anything, Lucius probably wanted to spend every second with Tessa while she was in Boston, but the news with Phoebe and now this media mess was preventing it.

"Hi Mam." Teddy spun slightly to watch Victoria as she stood slowly from the couch, her bottom lip caught in her teeth and her spare hand playing with her straightened hair as she walked to the back of the couch and lingered. Her mother had rang her, she'd been in morning surgery earlier, Teddy glanced a this watch confused. "What has Dad told you?" Victoria asked confused, Teddy watched Victoria carefully as her forehead wrinkled stressed and her teeth released her lips before they frowned. Teddy sighed wanting Victoria to be spared from this mess, she shouldn't have to deal with this. "Look, there nothing online anymore..." Victoria sucked in a deep breath, cut off by her mother, the scolding Irish tone echoing from Victoria's phone.

"So you spoke to her Dad?" Lucius asked catching quickly onto what Teddy was watching, Teddy nodded and turned to look away from his girlfriend, feeling regret for spying.

"Yeah," Teddy answered shortly, he didn't want to be the nosey boyfriend, but if there was anything that he'd be able to help Victoria with, he wanted to do it.

"Mam, listen to me, it's all sorted. It was just a tiny blimp in the news." Victoria stated loudly turning away from the pair of boys, "nothing to worry about..."

"How'd that go?" Lucius asked trying to distract Teddy. Unlike Victoria, Teddy had turned off his phone the moment his cousin Ava had tried to call an hour ago, and was forcing himself through this with no outside distractions.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Mam!" Victoria snapped breathing out in a heavy sigh, Teddy's stomach flipped at her loud exclamation. "No, this wont effect my lectures, how would it? This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"I barely understood him." Teddy explained quietly being honest, Mr Smith had one of the thickest Irish accents he'd ever heard in his life, "Victoria has seriously twigged her accent."

"Really?" Lucius asked amused, staring across the room to the fiery blond as she argued with her mother. "Why would she bother to do that for us?"

"I don't think it was for us," Teddy mused, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning on the column between two window panes, forcing his eyes down to the street's movements. "She worked last summer in a touristy job, maybe she change it up then. So people could understand her better"

"Listen to me." Victoria declared tiredly from across the room, Teddy couldn't help from glancing over, her tone was defeated. She leaned heavily on the back of the couch staring at the floor, her whole body was slumped, Teddy wanted to help, but he didn't know how to. "Why don't you ring me when you're home? I know you're supposed to be in surgery."

Lucius feeling guilty for over listening to his friend's conversation with her mother, turned away from Victoria to gaze out side, wondering if he'd be able to spot Tessa arriving. Teddy just watched as his girlfriend spoke quietly now to her mother, her eyes closed and hand playing with her pretty dresses hem. "Lucius do you think I made a mistake?" Teddy asked quietly.

Lucius shot his best friend a confused glare, "What about?"

"She doesn't need to do all of this, without me she'd be normal, she's be able to just walk around out there without people..."

"Teddy, you don't get to make that decision any more." Lucius snapped angrily, Teddy glanced at his friend shocked. "Victoria is a great person, and she's decided to be with you." Teddy rubbed his faced tiredly, his eyes were starting to sting and he wished he had his glasses, he had been already drained from his hangover and lack of sleep but today had been an extremely trying day. "Implode all you want Teddy, about football, about Harvard, about Phoebe. But if you fuck up you and Victoria I'm not standing by it, you'll mess yourself up and you know it."

"Call me when you're in your car then!" Victoria snapped angrily, catching Teddy and Lucius off guard, Victoria hung up the call and stormed to the restroom, her face flushed and her green eyes hard.

"What if it's already fucked up?" Teddy asked worried, his stomach aching with the stress of all this as the bathroom door snapped shut.

"Do you remember back in school?" Lucius asked tying his hair back into a low bun as he gazed at Teddy. "The week after Christian announced you'd be inheriting the company?"

Teddy glanced at Lucius knowingly. "Of course," it was when the interested in 'Theodore Grey' sky rocketed, he was fourteen and suddenly hot topic in the business press world wide. "What about it?" Teddy asked drily.

His father had been so angry at himself for slipping the statement. It hadn't been a concrete concept that Teddy would have ever earn the position before the slip. But Christian had gone and solidified it for the world, his parents fought after the announcement. Teddy remembered how he's taken days off school flickering through blogs, websites, news articles, social networking sites, wishing for something to happen, anything, WWIII if necessary to get his face and his family name off the internet. People were critiquing his father for naming him so early, for trying to create and forcing a child into something, people were commenting on his looks, like they do for famous singers and actors children.

"Didn't you fight with them?" Lucius asked, "Your parents?" Teddy glanced back to where he'd seen Victoria snap at her mother, realising that Lucius was trying to compare the two situations.

"I was an angry teen, it was their fault I was spotlight, I wasn't used to being so forward int he media, I had gotten used to being in the background." Teddy tried to contrasted, "Victoria doesn't need to blame her parents for anything."

"Would you rather she shout and scream and your parents?" Lucius chuckled, "Victoria barging into that room and slapping _your father _across his face like she'd done with Wilke?" Lucius laughed out loud. "Could the take the picture?" He joked.

"Shut up." Teddy snapped, wanting nothing more to be locked up in his girlfriend flat kissing her senseless on her couch.

"Oh right sorry, you're just thinking about breaking up with her." Lucius rolled his eyes, Teddy huffed out. "Can I take the picture of her slapping _you_ then?" His phone came to life in his pocket, yanking it out he gazed at it confused.

"Going to leave Tessa hanging?" Teddy grumbled.

"It's an unknown number." Lucius explained, the pair glanced at the number and Teddy yanked his phone out to check if it was in his contract list, but had forgotten he'd turned it off.

"Answer it, if you don't know them straight away hang up." Teddy and Lucius like many, didn't give their number out to just anybody, and usually they did an immediate call so they could save the other person's number into their phone.

Lucius held the phone to his ear cautiously, "Eh, Hello?" He answered, Teddy watched him blow out a long breath irritatedly. "Beverly, listen it's not a good time."

"Bev?" Teddy chuckled dropping his phone back to his pocket humoured.

"No. I'm not even with him and he defiantly doesn't want to talk to you." Lucius snapped some of his hair falling from his loose bun as he shifted erratically as he spoke with the girl. "Yes, I'll tell him to turn on his fucking phone." The suite's door handle rattled before it opened show casting off Ana and Phoebe holding smoothies and wearing smiles.

"We're back!" Phoebe called, happily her eyes flickered over Teddy and Lucius forms quickly searching for something.

"Victoria's in the bathroom." Teddy called over, Phoebe sent him a thumbs up and quickly laid down on the couch with her lit-up phone, Lucius sent him an irritated glance covering the mouth piece of his phone with his cupped hand.

"No, that was the telly." Lucius muttered, Ana followed Taylor to the connective suite, Teddy peeked in and spotted a large photo of himself and Victoria on a screen and frowned. "Look Bev. I haven't got time to talk to you about your stupid project, my girlfriend is East-side for the weekend and the last thing I want to waste her time on is you. Goodbye." And he hung up with a growl.

"Harsh much?" Teddy asked chuckling as he watched Lucius shove the phone into his pocket. "your girlfriend isn't even here?"

"Beverly is so..." Lucius paused searching for words, the door rattled and opened again, "Tessa!" He grinned widely as he spotted his girlfriend, her platinum hair was wind swept and slightly wet form the rain.

"It was like mission impossible." Tessa laughed prancing over, Teddy smiled easily, she was like a breath of fresh air for his mood. "You boy Darcy here gave me a location, a time and picked me up in a mysterious car." She declared happy with the dramatics through her complaining.

"Hangover passed huh?" Teddy asked amused, this was the same girl who broke a lamp on her adventure from the flat's door to Lucius's bed last night, well this morning technically.

"A few painkillers later" She grinned with a wink as she curled into Lucius's side pressing her cheek onto his scruffy beard affectionately, before she turned to gaze at her boyfriend seriously. "And don't feel bad for racing off, I'm only awake an hour." She promised sliding up his body to press a slow kiss onto Lucius's awaiting lips.

Teddy stepped away from the couple, turning back on his phone and quickly sticking it on silent as it buzz to life with messages. "Hey Bee." He sighed slouching down onto the couch next to her, her head quickly fell onto his wide shoulder.

"Hi," she breathed, they hadn't had a moment alone all day. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Teddy whispered taking her tiny palm in his large hand, they sat in silence, the background noise only there to break their quiet spell. "Just makes me kinda wish I had gone to Stanford with Ava. So I'd be closer to everyone, to you, mom and Dad.…"

Phoebe scoffed, "Harvard's been your dream since…"

"Since I learnt Dad dropped out from it?" Teddy grinned glancing down at her, enjoying that he didn't have to explain things to her, Phoebe just knew. "Might just follow the old man's footsteps, what do you think?"

"I think you're hilarious." Phoebe remarked sarcastically, dropping her phone to her lap. "Did I tell you how great you were yesterday?" She asked lightly, playing with his fingers, enjoying how much longer and strong they were than her own dainty ones. "You could be an NFL player someday." She declared.

Teddy scoffed out an ill-humoured laugh, "I'm their stage boy, running up ticket sales and earning press traction." He concluded lowly.

"You're in a bad mood." Phoebe explained curling into his side, Teddy restrained from tensing, his ribs still ached from yesterday, even with Victoria's massage. "You'll see next training, they'll drag you into a room and make you watch how great your game tape is." Teddy chuckled.

"I don't think college works the same as high school." Teddy chuckled wrapping his arm over her shoulder and squeezing her slightly. "It's less about encouragement and more about pointing out imperfections." The siblings were silent as they sat in each other company, Tessa's laughter and Lucius's low tone the only sound in the room.

"Normally I would offer to track down Gail and ask her to make us we special hot chocolates," Phoebe muttered quietly as she rubbed her eyes. "But seeing she's on the other side of the country..." She sighed dropping her hand to her stomach heavily. "Do you really think that's why you got to play?" She whispered concerned.

"I don't know, it's not normal for freshmen to get to play. I'm not even that good, Affleck is the second string, he's going to be taking over next year after McCarthy graduates." Teddy explained honestly. "He should be getting all the spare playing time, not me."

"You're not good?" Phoebe asked giggling, shifting so there was space for her to face her big brother fully. "I think you proved that wrong yesterday." She declared loudly.

A door cracked open behind then and Teddy glanced over the top of the couch to spot Victoria step out of the bathroom answering an other call, he sighed, he was starting to envy that phone."One game isn't proving anything." Teddy muttered, his mood dropping more.

Phoebe watched her big brother's tired face, before glancing back to Victoria, her features were also drained, she sighed and resorted to changing the subject. "Did you talk to Granny today?" She asked suddenly while she sunk into the cushions, "She'll eat Dad's head off if she doesn't get her face-time with you."

Teddy sighed exhausted and sunk deeper into the couch also. "What am I supposed to say? No Granny, we're not married, no she's not pregnant and you're the one who recommended Puerto Rico?" Teddy grumbled, Phoebe nodded encouragingly through laughter. "And don't you go and get all high and mighty, you haven't told her your drama yet."

"What drama is this Phoebe?" Tessa interrupted loudly and she and Lucius slide into the love-seat, Teddy glanced at them, Lucius sent him an apologetic glance. The group sat in silent, Phoebe stared at her palms and Teddy gritted his teeth.

"You know _boy_ drama." Victoria called over, her phone still pressed to her ear, Tessa sent a glance towards the irish girl, while Phoebe scoffed unimpressed. "Bit sensitive." Victoria added in a loud whisper as she made a wild '_don't go there_' hand gesture while she flickered her gaze to the back of Phoebe's head then quickly to Teddy gaze as he turned to glance at her, she was leaning against the wall waiting patiently with the phone pressed against her ear. She sent him an easy smile, but Teddy knew she was forcing the impression for his benefit.

"Oh," Tessa smirked catching onto the youngest Grey awkwardness and believed Victoria's easy lie, "I'll leave it there then." She grinned curling into Lucius's side her hand intertwined.

"I won't," Lucius smirked brotherly over to Phoebe, "who's this twerp I've got to beat up?" He asked chuckling.

"You wouldn't beat up a stick insect on a good day." Teddy retaliated, turning to scold Lucius. "I'll be doing the beating, you can do the legal cover up." The boys chuckled and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"What a dream-team!" Tessa declared sarcastically, earning an easy laugh from Phoebe.

* * *

Ana sat on a desk chair as the rest of the room's occupants milled about, chatting hectically or typing madly. They had taken over Phoebe's connective suite, the luxurious backgrounds was over turned by laptops and wires and Christian stood centre stage in front of screens linked-up showing off any and all recent articles or updates about Grey Enterprise and their family. Ana knew when he was like this, intensely focused and passionate, it was best to leave him be and let him rule his castle. But they weren't in Seattle, and she wouldn't let him fall off the grid when they were supposed to be East-Side to visit their son, Christian was getting two hours to command and then he was going to have to delegate it to Taylor or an other highly qualified member of the team.

Ana sighed and sucked in a tired breath as she slumped against the cushy chair, when she walked into the suite with two smoothies, Christian had sent her a quick glance and shake of his head before turning back to the screens, he didn't want the beverage. In stead of sharing time together, something they promised each other on the weekends and usually relished in, Ana reserved herself to watching her husband. Nearing fifty years old and he was still an amazing specimen of man, over the years he'd grown slightly more muscular thanks to his shared training sessions with their over active son, but over all Christian was still more lean than muscular. Ana loved everything about her husbands body, with the exception of the faint scars on his chest, but even they made him into man who he is.

As she finished the last of her berry smoothie with a rattle, Ana threw the plastic container and straw into the trash can. Christian glanced over at her again, because of the foreign noise int he room of clicking and bleeps, as if remembering suddenly that she was in the room. Ana was frozen by his haunting, intense bright grey eyes as he stared at her. For some reason she felt his gaze was trying to convey something more, but it was lost in translation to her, even a decade plus into their marriage and Christian Grey was able to mystify her.

Ana watched as Christian spoke with Taylor his tone lost in the noise of radio segments and video updates, before he stepped across the room to her.

"It's calming down." He explained glancing at the watery smoothie, he'd refused earlier. "Sorry." He added sincerely.

Ana stood, and Christian was quick to reach out and curl his hand around the side of her neck, "Before all this happened, we told our son about Phoebe, we need to check up on that." She explained quietly, Christian nodded and bent and kissed her temple comfortingly.

"I know we discussed telling him away from Phoebe, and alone." Christian explained seriously. "But after watching they way Victoria spoke about Teddy at the match yesterday and how they interacted afterwards, she was going to be the first person he told anyway."

"But Victoria didn't talk much about Teddy at the match." Ana remarked causally, her fingers slid over his hand holding his hand on her neck, their wedding bands brushed one and other.

"You and Phoebe had gone to the restroom, we chatted freely. She asked me how Grace had recovered from her fall and she told me that Teddy was concerned he was only chosen as second string yesterday because of his name, not talent." Christian explained his eyes strong and tone firm, Ana breathed out at his defence for the young woman. "I know you've got reserves for Victoria, she's not familiar to us, she's different from what we're used to, she's not american. But she'd good for Teddy, I don't think I've ever seen him confined in any female outside of our family before."

"That's what i'm afraid of," Ana breathed softly, "if she breaks his heart."

"Can't you see she'd be breaking her own in the process?" Christian chuckled trailing his hand down her neck in a soft caress, her hand following atop his. "Stop looking at her like an outsider to be wary of, really look at her, strengths and weaknesses."

"Does he really think he was only picked because of his name?" Ana asked disturbed, Christian nodded slowly dropping his hand from her body and intertwining their fingers. "He played so well. He shouldn't still be questioning himself."

"Doubt is part of Teddy, just like it was part of you, he'll grow out of it." Christian clarified.

Ana laughed lightly and glanced at the connective suite's door. "We should go out there, spend some time with him." She explained softly, nudging their hands toward the door. "When have you organised the flight back?"

"I think I should stay on top of this." Christian pointed out his palm twitching away from hers but Ana held on tight. Her gaze serious and determined all of a sudden. "Ana, I don't want this to get out of control."

"Christian," Ana warned, he paused to stare down at his determined wife. "We are going through a lot as a _family_, the worst thing we can to is neglect our children too."

"I'm protecting our son." Christian defended catching a screen with Grey Enterprise stock price's rising, causing his stomach to turn swiftly.

"Trust your deputy," Ana smiled, "and come be with your family."

Christian sighed defeated, work only came second to his family and Ana knew that. "Alright," he chuckled and allowed her to lead him out of the connective suite and into the master suite. The T.V was on and the teenagers were chuckling at the actors antics on the screen, "Maybe we could sneak into the bedroom." He mused jokingly, Ana slapped his chest affectionately. They both over heard and noticed Victoria's as she chatted on the phone on the other side of the room as they walked deeper into the main part of the living area, noticing that she wasn't joining in with the fun at the couches and shared a curious minute glance with on an other.

"What are we watching?" Ana declared, Christian sent Victoria an other quick glance, she leaned by the windows staring down into the Boston streets as she held her phone to her ear, nodding absently.

"Stand-up comedy," Phoebe declared happily from her spot aside Teddy. "It's actually really funny." Ana glanced at Teddy, his attention was more on Victoria than the television.

* * *

"Mam, it's fine really." Victoria promised pressing her forehead against the cool window pane, "Dad over reacted, I think that's the Dad's job." she joked lightly, everyone knew how much she despised gender specific stereotypes, but her mother didn't laugh.

"We're just worried," She recounted, "we missed you over christmas, taking a holiday to Lanzarote was a bad decision, you should have just came home."

"I know, I miss you too." Victoria murmured. Her mother had taken off work, driven home and called her back after her Dad had given her the full length horror story.

"Are you sure everything is O.K? It's really making us worry about you. You were settled in over there and happy with that William boy, ever since then we hardly hear from you."

"After that, I had important exams, then you went on holidays." Victoria defended stiffly. "I'm happier now, just busier."

"We'd just be more content if you set aside a few minutes of your week to call us." She explained softly.

"Of course, it's just Harvard, it just takes you for a spin and it's hard to remember your footing sometimes." Victoria explained gritting her teeth, she hated getting scolded, it wasn't like a phone didn't work both ways, "I'll try harder, I promise."

"And you're going to mass?" Her Mam added quickly, "Every Sunday?"

"Almost every Sunday." Victoria explained honestly, "And Mam, William isn't worth two-seconds of your time, he's a useless piece of shite. Even saying his name tastes bad." Victoria spat.

"Oh sweetie, we just thought that with the way you told us it fizzled out." She stated shocked. Victoria had e-mailed them, unable to talk about it, to update them about her new relationship status and hectic study schedule back in November, and after when William was brought up on the phone she'd just laugh it off and call him a waste of time. Victoria tired to ensure her parents not to be worrying about her because it wasn't like they could just stop over for tea and chat over her problems.

"No, no, that light went out with a boom. He cheated on me." Victoria declared for the first time to her mother.

She gasped and Victoria heard some muffle chatter in the background and assumed her Mam was telling her Dad what she'd just said, unable to keep it to her self for even a minute. "That little fucker." Her mother declared unhappily.

Victoria burst out laughing delighted with her mother's response, "Just trust me when I say everything is fine, I just wanted to warn you about the rumours incase it got a little crazy, but it's not. It's under control."

"I still can't believe you know the Grey family, let alone dating one of them, we've done our research Tori, we aren't blind to who you're seeing." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I e-mailed you all the details months ago," She chastised, back in Seattle when she'd realised exactly who she'd been partnered with all term, they were the first people she told after giving out to her friends for not telling her. "Mam, Teddy's parents are here, and I've spent most of my day on the phone, I'm being rude."

"Oh well, tell them we say hello!" She explained brightly. "You want to talk to her?" Victoria laughed lightly at her Mam's lack of phone etiquette as she asked her husband if he wanted a turn on the phone. "No? We love you sweetie."

"Love you too." Victoria smiled, "I'll write soon," she promised and waited till her Mam hung up before stowing her phone in her pocket, it immediately sprung to life. She wanted to ignore it, but she felt Ana's gaze on her so she slowly pulled out her phone and stared at Derek's name for a long moment before answering.

"Hi," She greeted quickly, slightly irritably, why couldn't people just leave her alone for ten minutes?

"Vicky! Finally, I've managed to book us into one of the library's studies room tomorrow at three and just a heads up but I need your opinion on my part before I go ahead with it." He explained chattily.

"The project?" Victoria breathed worriedly, "I haven't even started that yet." She explained exhausted, they'd promised each other to get the next step done over the weekend. "How do you even have the energy, you were at Coco Key and the match too!"

Derek laughed lowly, "Here I thought I was slacking, I woke up with a major hangover and I'm only attack it now." He explained, "I had called earlier to ask if we could cancel tomorrow."

"Oh can we?" Victoria asked animatedly, "it's just that I doubt I'll get my part started..."

"How about I keep the room, we can use it to get work done tomorrow if we want or just leave it, I'll send you a message with the room number." Derek explained easily, "And we'll talk after economics tomorrow yeah?" He asked.

"Life saver," Victoria answered happily, if the roles had been reversed she wondered briefly would she had been so easy going.

"Hectic weekend?" Derek laughed, "Beverly sent me a picture of you and Teddy on the Harvard website."

"No comment," Victoria laughed with Derek. "Chat you tomorrow."

"Bye." Derek chuckled and hung up.

Slumping against the window she gazed at the slowly setting sun, her reflection gazed back at her, her eyes looked tired and weak without her fancy make-up from this morning, and her straightened hair looked limp.

All Victoria wanted to do now was curl up into her bed and laze away the evening with a good movie or catch up on some of the irish rugby Pro12 games. Her aspirations to do college work disappeared hours ago.

"Hey," Victoria turned slowly to glance at Teddy, he stepped over cautiously, his copper hair poking up in all directions from his constant man handling. Her phone sprung to life with Natalie's personalised message song and Teddy sighed. "Popular today huh?"

"She's getting off work around now, she wanted to meet up." Victoria explained glancing at the screen. "I've already texted her that I can't, your parents…" her gaze flickered over to Christian and Ana as they lounged on the couch laughing at the comedy on the screen.

"They're staying till after dinner," Teddy explained leaning against the window aside Victoria. "and I doubt we'll be let leave this suite for the evening anyway." Teddy mused.

"I figured as much," Victoria nodded, reaching out and taking Teddy's palm in hers, watching as he stared down to the Boston streets, his eyes tired. "Are you eyes sore?" she asked suddenly, eyeing the slight redness around the edged. Teddy flickered his pretty blue eyes back to her confused, "Didn't you ask Tessa to bring them from your apartment early?"

"Eh, yeah." Teddy agreed turning to glance at the giggling blond on the couch as she petted Lucius's chest affectionately. "She probably forgot."

"Then we should get Darcy or someone to go back and get them from your flat." Victoria declared squeezing his palm, "I wont have your eyes bothering you on top of everything else." She declared tenderly.

Teddy chuckled and leaned down to press their foreheads together, "I wish that this had of been just a normal weekend, me, you and a movie, sleep." He whispered.

"And miss out on that crazy liberty fake pass?" Victoria taunted reverberating someone else's compliment, brushing her lips against his for less than a moment before pulling away, all to aware that his parents were across the room. "And not to mention me wining the canon ball battle?" She smirked proud.

"Remembering that your opponent was Luke," Teddy teased, his minty breath flickering over her cheeks.

"Hey, if you're getting the glory for your touch downs, I get my canon ball battle." Victoria demanded, her eyes full of laughter, Teddy chuckled slowly and swiftly pressed a short kiss onto her lips. Victoria flushed and glanced over the to couches checking if his parents noticed, they didn't seem to. "Have they decided if I'm locked up here too?"

"Would it be so bad?" Teddy grinned nudging her shoulder with his arm, "I'm here."

Victoria eyes sparkled, "Yeah you are." She grinned, glancing across the room at the distraction of some noise and spotted Darcy and Payne chatting lowly by the connective suite's door. "Payne!" She called walking away form Teddy easily, both security men glanced up at her shocked having gotten lost deep in their discussion, and Victoria felt Christian's curious gaze as she met the pair of men, Teddy followed close behind curious.

"Is something the matter?" Payne asked confused glancing between the pair.

"Teddy's glasses?" Victoria mused with a smile. "I can't have a blind boyfriend at nineteen." Teddy sniggered.

"I wont go blind that easy." Teddy teased rubbing his irritated eyes.

Darcy glanced at Teddy in realisation, "Your glasses are with the clothes Joseph sent over," he explained distractedly pointing to Teddy twice absently as he turned towards the door, "one moment." He explained and disappeared into the connective suite.

"Got everything under control?" Victoria asked lightly, leaning against the wall by the opened door, peeking inside she seen Grey Enterprise Incorporation's logo's over a few screens.

"This is Taylor's territory," Payne explained evasively. "But on a much more interesting topic, I've been informed that I'm to be your man for the next week."

Victoria laughed, "I wouldn't put it like that." She pondered charmingly.

"Neither would I," Teddy pointed out with a smirk after Payne sent him a cheeky grin, "do you have any information about the new guy for me?"

"Who says it's going to be a guy?" Payne countered entertained.

"It better be, 'cause the last thing I need is rumours going around I've got a stalker." Teddy sighed.

"I wouldn't be shocked if you already have a few," Victoria countered, Darcy reappeared with Teddy's glasses case.

"Thanks," Teddy smiled taking the case, "excuse me." He smiled and departed for the bathroom to take out his contacts.

"So what's the deal with my situation? Am I getting home this evening?" Victoria asked quickly.

"Eh," Payne chuckled. "No, we're working on the details now, I'll be escorting you to your flat later for you to pick up what you need for the week."

"What no new threads for me?" Victoria teased, pushing off the wall. Joseph was a stylist east side that was given the touchy job of dressing Teddy and Lucius for the next week or more, since there was no way Tessa would have gotten out of the flat with two large suitcases unnoticed by the reporters. "How disappointing," Victoria joked sarcastically. "I'll leave you both to it," She smiled and stepped back towards the open living room.

Teddy caught her elbow, dragging her back towards the bathroom, and closed over the door, ignoring Payne's glance. "Do you need anything?" Teddy asked awkwardly, Victoria eye'd him confused.

"Wha... No." Victoria muttered confused, the bathroom was bigger than most bathrooms with a huge shower and bathtub, which were probably never sued because all the bedrooms had their own attached bathroom. Teddy watched her closely, sighing deeply. "Teddy, I would tell you."

"I've felt useless, Dad's got everything under control out there" He gestured towards the narrow blurred window pane, "but in here, you've been on your phone all afternoon."

"If I didn't answer they may just storm the building." Victoria teased Teddy's gaze fell to her phone in her pocket, "It's not like Ava is walking distance away from the hotel. And Luke's already here."

"They've been the ones helping you, I haven't done anything all day." Teddy explained.

Victoria smiled as she reached out and grasped his hand, "You don't need to do anything." Victoria explained softly, stepping so that they were breaths apart, "You're right here beside me. That's all I need from you."

"It makes me feel like an inadequate boyfriend, you have you're friends to fall back on rather than me." Victoria stepped back confused, "Don't you need me?"

"Teddy.." Victoria breathed confused.

"This morning, I needed you, you were there. This afternoon, you needed someone, but you're friends were there."

"You were right here." Victoria pointed out confused, Teddy shook his head at her and glanced at their connected hands.

"I just felt like an inept boyfriend all afternoon. I don't know what you should need or want from me…"

"Teddy." Victoria declared seriously, "You don't need to do anything to be there for someone."

"But my Dad and you're friends have done things all day."

"But look at your Mom." Victoria countered, "And Lucius."

"Yeah? They're here too!" Teddy agreed.

Victoria smiled at his and raised her hand to caress his cheek, "That's it, there just here," she pointed out, "your Mom's not saving the day and Luke's not forming a plan, they're just here." Victoria explained, "Little things matter Teddy. Like this morning I knew you really wanted to spend all morning in bed until you _had_ to get out to come for lunch with your parents, but you got up early and hungover so that I wouldn't be alone with them, you were here. You being here is enough sometimes, you don't have to make huge wild gestures."

Teddy sighed and pulled her back into his space, "So you don't need anything?"

"I have exactly what I need right here." Victoria explained, slipping up onto her toes to press a quick kiss onto his unsuspecting lips, "Let's get out of here before someone realises you've kidnapped me into the bathroom."

Teddy chuckled, "Pray Tessa hasn't or we wont hear the end of it till she's on the plane."

Victoria tittered at his comment as they stepped out of the bathroom, Payne and Darcy were gone and the group were still lost in the comedy on the TV screen. "Do you think we could go for a walk around the hotel?" Victoria asked softly, "I think I'd like to get out of this room for a while."

"I'll ask Payne." Teddy explained pressing a kiss to her temple as he let go of her hand and knocked on the connective suite, Christian glanced back finding Victoria leaning against a wall tiredly flicking through her phone again while Teddy talked to quietly Payne.

"Dad!" Teddy exclaimed with a grin, enjoying catching his father staring at him. "Mind if Vicky and I talk a walk? Inside with Payne?"

"As long as you stay away from the lower floor windows you should be fine." Ana called back absently, "Phoebe and I spotted a few reporters earlier."

"I'll keep that in mind," Teddy grinned quickly taking back Victoria's hand, "call me if you plan to do dinner early."

* * *

Victoria left The Charles Hotel to go to her apartment so that she could gather some belongings for the following week with Payne after dinner, he drove her car. She wasn't happy about the driving arrangements, but she survived by playing with her CDs and texting Charlotte and Natalie about it, they successful figured out her mood and went with it.

"I'll need your weeks itinerary." Payne spoke gently as they drove closer to her apartment's street. "And I would feel more comfortable if you wore something alike to Teddy's ring."

"Teddy's ring?" Victoria asked confused, not understanding what a piece of jewellery had to do with anything. She'd seen Teddy's ring, it was a beautiful handcrafted silver ring, and he always wore it almost without fault but she never thought to ask Teddy about it before Payne's prompting.

Payne sent her a puzzled glance. "It's a tracking device." He'd assumed Teddy had told her about it, he didn't usually keep it secret form his friends. "It was one of the conditions to more flexibly in his private life."

"A tracking device?" Victoria mused aloud, Payne nodded silently changing down gears in her Toyota. "I suppose I could deal with that for a week." She explained absently fingering her thumb where she envisioned a ring similar to Teddy's.

"Miss Smith, this arrangement may last longer than a week." Payne clarified seriously. Victoria turned her face outside to stare at the darkened Boston streets, she didn't want to think about this turning into a prolonged activity. "What type of jewellery would you like?"

"A ring I suppose." Victoria sighed mildly, watching people shivering, chatting and laughing at the wet bus stops they past.

"You want me to give you a ring?" Payne mused quickly with a light chuckle, "I think we should get to know each other first." He clarified with humoured honesty in his tone.

Victoria sparked a smile and sent Payne a happy gaze. "A bracelet then? Start off small." She compromised.

"I wouldn't want to send Teddy the wrong idea." Payne grinned his eyes twinkling, glad he'd shifted the younger woman's mood. He hadn't ever been assigned to a person who wasn't used to the way a security team worked. Victoria was a newbie to this whole world worked, and the only way he'd managed to get through to her was by acting more like her friend than her body guard, he didn't mind but it was crossing over the boundaries of the client and employee relationship. "Now, tell me the security in your apartment building." Payne tried with a lazy smile as he drove.

Victoria sent him a knowing smile, "With the amount of time Teddy's spends at my apartment, I'm sure you've found out all about its' security for yourself already." Payne chuckled at her forwardness and wit, of course he'd already become familiar with her building, and all of it's occupants.

"I've never seen a landlord," He mused honesty, he had of course researched the man. Lance Bruno was a skeptical character, having been let off charges of assault twice and brought to court for a DUI, but then again Payne knew things about people that made her landlord's past look like a fairy tale.

"Lance? He doesn't live in the building, he's pretty laid back about most things." Victoria explained casually.

"Right, and cameras?" Payne asked curiously, the building's insurance has cameras down to lower its cost, but he'd never seen these '_cameras_' the building supposably had in installed.

"No, but I've got a pretty good alarm system." Payne nodded knowing this already, he'd checked the company that manufactured her alarm, they were reliable. "You're not worried about it. Are you?" Victoria asked, and Payne managed to catch the concern hidden in her light tone.

Payne sent her a quick glance, "You're my top priority now, Miss Smith." He promised, but he didn't tell her that she'd been one of his more important tasks ever sine Teddy grew fond of her months before.

"You can call me Victoria," She stated simply, Payne sent her a grateful smile and she returned with a thankful one. "I take it you'll be shadowing me in my lectures this week?" Victoria asked tiredly, but she knew that Payne would never embarrass her like Darcy had at mass that morning.

"Yes, where you are, I am." Payne explained honestly, "And with the way the media has blown up I would rather a more in person security measure in place at all times."

"In person?" Victoria said bewildered since he'd made it sound like a question. "I didn't think I had much of an option."

Payne shook his head, "No, you have. I don't want to be overly invasive, the whole reason I'm here is to make sure you feel safe, protected and to prevent any harm coming to you or your name." Payne explained, "If I'm causing you harm, I'm not doing my job right."

Victoria sighed rubbing her hair flat, "I get it, being part of Teddy's life is dangerous." Payne didn't respond, "I'd like to thank you for warning me ahead of time, I should have taken your advice more seriously, but I really didn't think something like this would happen." Payne nodded once.

"We've got the best people working on it." Payne promised, and the pari fell into silence just listening to the CD she'd chosen.

"Do you know about the photographs?" Victoria forced herself to ask, Payne didn't answer right away and she felt her face heat up and her heart sped up.

"I know _of_ the photographs, that they existed and were destroyed. But I was not given the clearance to know what the topic of the scene was of and I don't waste my time making assumptions or guesses, that is not my job." Victoria felt relief wash over her.

"Okay." She breathed, "And you wouldn't lie to me?" She watched his response carefully.

Payne glanced at her shortly before they turned the last corner to her apartment, "I'm not lying now. But if it were for your safety, I can't promise anything." Payne announced, and Victoria laughed as he parked her car in her usual spot.

"I think I can live with that." Victoria grinned content while she gazed around the street not noticing anything out of order, the way that Christian made it out before they left for the airport she expected half of Cambridge's reporters to be on the street. Payne parked and unlocked her Toyota, but when Victoria moved to get out he swiftly locked the car sending her a sharp glance. "There is two abnormal cars parked down the street." He informed.

"There is?" Victoria asked shocked, spinning to find the cars but couldn't see anything out of place, "Shit." She muttered disturbed.

"I'm going to get out of the car first, open your door for you and escort you into the building, if anyone approaches you don't answer their questions, even if you really want to, that's just giving them what they're here for." Payne advised sending her a pleading glance before he jumped out of the car and rushed around the bonnet to open her door. Victoria stepped out and sure to his word two people approached her as they approached the building's main door, but Victoria smiled weakly when she watched as they noticed that Payne was flanking her and they backed off irritatedly their questioned dead on their lips.

Safely inside Victoria sent a curious glance back, the two men stared into the building as they spoke, their eyes only on her. "Onward, good lady." Payne pointed out with a chuckle, Victoria laughed and followed him. "You made Darcy laugh," Payne explained grinning, as he pressed the button to call the lift down from an other floor.

"I did?" Victoria asked surprised, thinking back to this morning feeling like it was a week ago. "He didn't act very impressed when I talk to him."

"Darcy's the newest on the team, and the youngest, he takes the job persona too seriously" Payne explained, he paused realising that he was taking his job persona a little too lightly with the spunky blond. "He'll grow out of it, he's soft on Miss Grey."

"Oh Teddy's Teddy, but Phoebe's Miss Grey?" Victoria asked as the lift chimed open, but all humour dropped from her body when she found out who was in it. "William." She breathed out in greeting. There he stood looking tall, muscular and handsome in his blue jeans that hugged his legs and Harvard hoody that showcased his muscles, his blond hair was curling wildly and his eyes wide in surprise finding her in the entrance hall.

"Victoria," He grinned glancing at Payne, "new _toy_ this month?" He asked curiously his southern accent thick and accusing as he stepped out of the lift.

"No," Victoria pointed out hotly, refusing to sway her gaze from the giant footballer. She was angry that on Payne's first day, William was intruding, she hopped that Payne didn't read too far into this meeting.

"I suppose this is a present from your _boyfriend_." William spat the word as he scowled across at Payne, he didn't beat the security guard much in height but his muscles made Payne look childish. "I seen your photos online, I was checking on the Crimson's webpage and there you were, it's taken down by now." He explained flicking his pretty blue eyes back to her swiftly, his face warmer with an easy smile and caring eyes, "I don't know why you're with _him_, he's only causing you a truck load of trouble Vicky." William pointed out while Payne stepped away from the pair and into the lift seemly unconcerned and simply held the doors open for Victoria, but his hard eyes were trained on the huge football star, William didn't like the fact that he walked away from him first. Victoria went to follow Payne, "You wouldn't need all that crap with me." William declared his gaze flickering between her and Payne curiously.

Victoria paused in her escape and turned to cock an eye brow at him. "Didn't you always tell me you were going to become a huge football star, live in a mansion and have millions of fans?" She asked irately, William's eyebrows jumped up surprised at her response, he didn't expect her to say anything to him, let alone revoke memories. "How would that life be any different?"

"I wouldn't let it effect _us_." William explained sincerely refusing to move, Victoria felt her stomach flip at his words. There was no us, between her and William any more, the mention of it made her feel sick. "I would never let anything hurt you Victoria." He promised, she felt an urge to scream, he inclined his body towards her and she stepped closer to Payne.

"The only thing that has hurt me is you." Victoria snapped walking quickly into the lift, "Why don't you call up Violet Davis and try this bullshit on her."

"Violet Davis?" William asked confused, "Who are you talking about. I don't know any.." He trailed off his eyes fell to the ground quietly and Victoria figured he knew who Davis was now.

"Yeah, I give people one chance. You used yours." Victoria snapped, Payne pressed the button to close the lift doors and William didn't move to stop them solely because of the other man in the lift with Victoria.

"That was a fucking accident!" William snapped angrily, as they closed slowly, "I was drunk!" Victoria watched as his fist curls up angrily as the door shut him off.

The doors closed and the lift slowly jolted to life, "Would you consider moving?" Payne mused curiously.

"He's harmless." Victoria muttered warily, her heart bounding. "He wants me back, not to push me further away."

"Does that happen often?" Payne asked his fingers itching to find his phone and announce this occurrence to Taylor or Sawyer, wanting their opinion on the event.

"That's the first time he's spoken to me in a while, usually he just blows me off." Victoria explained. "Ignores me almost." She muttered in a whisper.

"Is it possible that it's the blasts has caused this approach?" Payne asked curiously as Victoria leaned back on the lift tiredly wishing she had a hair band to tie her hair up and out of her face.

"Maybe, William listened to me complain about all that stuff when we were together." Victoria explained blowing out a long breath.

"Sorry to pry but what stuff are you referring to?" Payne asked his hand hovering over his phone, he wanted to notify Taylor that William's silence was fickle, he smelt a plot brewing around the older determined student.

"You know just famous stuff. People recognising you in public, approaching you, asking for photos, showing off."

"You're uncomfortable with it?" Payne asked perplexed.

"Who isn't? It's an invasion of privacy, it just takes some people longer to realise that." Victoria explained as the lift halted and the doors slowly opened, "But what bothered me the most was that William enjoyed it, he wanted to mould a reputation, a popular image. I couldn't figure out why someone liked that sort of attention. Teddy's different, he doesn't like the public's observation." She pointed out defensively as she pulled out her keys.

"Can I?" Payne asked indicating towards the door, Victoria sent him a dazed glance. "It's for your safety." He grinned easily.

"I have an alarm code, you don't know it." Victoria told him as if he was dimwitted.

"Type it into your phone, don't save it." Payne advised, Victoria sighed and pulled out her phone and keyed in 7764 for him.

The apartment was empty, and Victoria was quick to gather up her clothes, laptop and college books. "I'll probably have to come back," she pointed out as she dumped her stuff on the bed. "I'll never remember everything."

"Your friend, Miss Thompson has a spare key for this apartment?" Payne quizzed as he packed her books into a bag for her int he living room, Payne wanted to spend as little time in the apartment as he could, especially since Wilke had just walked out into a street with two reporters awaiting.

"Yes," Victoria nodded with an eye roll as she shoved her make-up bag into a suitcase, "she's down as my next of kin at the moment too." She called back sarcastically. "Should I put you down instead?"

"And does _Teddy_ have a key?" Payne called back with a chuckle, Victoria swiftly shut up, too tired to keep up his wit. "Where's all them come backs now?" He chuckled.

* * *

Teddy was stretched out on they couch with Lucius as they watched a rerun of 'The Goodwife' on the hotel's TV. They were both half asleep but refused to move from the comfy couch's to their respective bedrooms. Luke had called up room service a while after dinner and ordered a pizza, declaring that all that dainty restaurant food wouldn't feed a cat. The Pizza sat hardly touched on the coffee table, but the beers Lucius had also ordered were swiftly drank by the two college boys, this lead to their shiftless state. Teddy yawned lazily and pulled a warm slice of Pizza out of the box to eat, the box had been taunting him for a last few minutes even though he wasn't particularly hungry, Lucius noticed and chuckled before he stole another slice himself.

All of a sudden the door was pushed open and a racket invaded the relaxed suite, surprising both boys. But their concern disappeared quickly as Victoria appeared first with two bags and Payne appeared second with a suit case and an other bag. "Your key wont open your connective suite's door from the outside, only this master door." Payne explained swiftly, "Its better to have only have one entrance and many escapes." He explained when Victoria sent him a tired glance, Teddy could tell that she was quickly swiftly getting fed up with all the day's dramas.

"So, will it open my room's door from the inside?" Victoria asked confused dropping the bags she carried to the wooden floor with a loud clatter.

"Yes," Payne agreed, tugging along her suitcase. "And it's a suite, Victoria, not just a room." He teased stowing away her luggage.

"Teddy," Victoria greeted exhausted eyeing the pizza slice in his hand curiously as she walked over and leaning against the back of his couch. "There were two men outside my apartment building, but don't worry." She added when Teddy shifted on the couch to drop his half eaten pizza on top of the take-away box. "Payne's serious stance and scary scowl sorted them out easily." Payne's low chuckle carried back as he walked back to gather her other bags, she sent him a humoured grin before turning back to Teddy with a more solemn expression. His stomach flipped with nervous anticipation, "William was coming out of my building's lift when we were going in." Victoria added as she watched for Teddy's response, his lips only slightly twitched downwards.

Teddy fixed himself into a seated position on the couch to gaze at her properly, he tired hard not to show his displeasure, but it sunk into him. He'd wanted to accompany her to her building but his Dad has told it was out of the question. "He say anything?" He asked curiously, his hand itching to take hold of hers, but they were blocked by the couch.

"Just some bullshit really. I told him to find Violet Davis." Victoria shrugged lazily unconcerned, Teddy knew she was casting it aside simply for his sake but he'd rather micro analysis the meeting than ignore it. Luke finished his pizza slice with a short burp and a long sigh, Victoria just shook her head at his grossness, not going into detail about it.

"These rooms are epic, I have my own sitting room in there," Lucius declared pointing to his connective suite. "The three of could live our own lives without much contact at all." Lucius chuckled picking at the beer bottle label distractedly. "Too bad I love you guys too much to stay away." He chuckled happily shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch and Teddy's low chuckled followed after Victoria bright laugh.

She beamed at the words of endearment from her friend as Payne reappeared. "I'm off" Payne explained bemused with the three college student before turning to face Victoria, "any last questions."

"Eh yeah," she mused rustling around in her bag before producing her phone, "mind giving me your number."

"Oh watch out Teddy, Payne's moving in on your girl." Lucius chuckled scratching his beard absently, and barely paying attention to his beloved legal TV series.

"More like my girl's making the moves on my security team." Teddy chuckled unconcerned with his friends accusation.

"Oh, sorry but Payne is _mine_ for the week." Victoria declared possessively, "Get your own super cool body guard." Payne handed her phone back and side stepped her to leave. "Actually, I wanted to know what's the rules for guests here? Can I have my friends over?" Victoria added quickly.

Payne glanced at Lucius and Teddy, they watched him expectantly refusing to burst Victoria's bubble, "They aren't permitted into the suites." He explained simply, Teddy noticed that Victoria's shoulders slumped immediately, Teddy understood why. Victoria was very close to her friends, usually if he wasn't at her apartment, they were, and that was rooted well before they got together, her place was like the epicentre of her friendships. "It's not hotel policy, but we're more settled knowing that only you three are in here at any time."

"Oh, right. I get that" Victoria muttered unhappily. "Well, if the library isn't secure enough for you either and this suite is off bounds, I hope we can find a study-appropriate place that I can meet up with Charlotte at least." She declared seriously, Teddy watched as Payne's features shift from his girlfriends statement.

Payne sent the young woman a confused glance, "Study?" He'd assumed she wanted to have a more pleasure related gathering, a lot of the experience he'd had with Victoria was her manic parties or outings.

"And I'd like to know before morning if I'm allowed to use the sports facilities here, or if we're going to out source a gym also." Victoria added seriously, Teddy wondered if her sharpness was alined with her irritated mood or if she was just getting to the point, either way Payne's bewilderment grew. And Teddy's entertainment grew because of it.

"All facilities are allowed." Lucius jumped in lazily through a long yawn, "Bars included."

"Good," Victoria sighed delighted curling a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I've a big exam on Thursday and if I can't have a few drinks after it I'd be looking for some black market moonshine." She joked poking Teddy's shoulder with a laugh. Payne sent her a more confident smile, he was swiftly learning that Teddy's girlfriend was nothing like he'd assumed and not at all similar to any of Teddy's past affairs.

"If that's all?" Payne asked slowly.

"So just to be sure," Victoria yawned stretching her arms behind her, Payne stiffened unsure what she'd come out with while she secretly winking down at Teddy. "No strippers right?" She cocked her head at Payne and smirked.

Teddy chuckled and Lucius burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement, "Most defiantly not." Payne stated slightly humoured, "_Goodnight_." He laughed.

"Bright and bushy tailed tomorrow," Victoria grinned, Payne chuckled shaking his head and closed the master suite's door with a snap.

"Have you been bugging him for the last hour?" Lucius chuckled, shifting on the couch again.

Victoria shrugged, "Bugging, bonding? What's the difference?" She grinned.

"Want to join us?" Teddy asked quickly pointing to the TV, she sent the large flat screen a short glance before she shook her head 'no'.

"I was going to try to catch up on some rugby I missed this weekend. I don't know how you're both still awake, I might end up going to bed early." She explained rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Did Teddy's big game disturb your rugby fascination?" Lucius teased before he finished off his beer.

"It's a passion not _fascination_." Victoria countered swiftly as she stepped around the couch and took one of the beers, "Like your obsession with legal TV series is any better." She countered with a wide smile, Teddy took her hips and tugged her into his lap, his ribs stunk at the contact but he grinned through it and held her close. "Hi." She whispered to him twisting the bottle cap off, and taking a quick mouthful.

"Want some pizza?" Teddy grinned lazily, Victoria shook her head no. "More for me then." Teddy smirked running his lips across her covered shoulder as he stared up at her pretty make-less face.

"But I might need some help with something." Victoria whispered, settling on his lap easily.

"My help?" Teddy asked, his hands tightening on her hips.

"It seems Payne was confused," Victoria explained, Teddy's eyebrows jumped up confused. "He put my bags in the wrong room."

Teddy shook his head, "No, he was right that's your connective suite, you and Luke got your own, remember?" Victoria stopped him with a short kiss, their breath mingles as their lips collided and hearts rates jumped slightly.

"I thought we'd share yours." Victoria explained, Teddy's confusion made way for an eager smile.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early too." Teddy announced, shifting Victoria off his lap to stand before taking her palm and helping her up quickly.

"I swear if I hear anything.." Lucius muttered moodily.

Teddy through a bottle top at him, missing badly and hitting the couch. "You're the one who left your bedroom door open last night." Teddy accused, Victoria laughed as Lucius's face flushed bright red.

* * *

**Reviews are Welcome...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One **

* * *

Teddy shook Victoria's shoulder gently, his phones' morning alarm had just gone off which woke Teddy up easily for his Monday morning lectures, but Victoria still slept soundly aside him, disregarding the world around her as she spelt dream-filled and content.

"Vicky," Teddy murmured lowly, watching amused as her lips turned downward at the sound of his voice, it thrilled Teddy that she was non-responsive to his phones' assaulting alarm but his own distinctive drowsy tone caused his girlfriend to stir. "Vicky, its time to get up." Teddy whispered leaning close to her, her fruity smell washing over his senses as their shoulders brushed.

"Five more minutes," Victoria muttered pleadingly as squeezed her eyes shut tight, curling closer to his natural heat and the soft pillows. As she shifted she hummed delighted, Teddy watched with a small smile as her curls tickled his collar bone, "Good dream." Victoria sighed happily, exhaling a long satisfied breath.

Teddy chuckled lowly at her listlessness, while he reached for his glasses and fixed them on his nose. Unfortunately he wasn't in the position to let Victoria sleep in, she had told him about her morning lectures and Payne would be calling up to the suite soon to introduce the new security team member. Teddy found with his clear vision to find that Victoria had slid one of her slender legs out from under the covers during her sluggish movements, and the sight of the tanned limb conjured up images of Victoria in the purple bikini. Teddy sucked in a short breath, even if they waited till the last minute before withdrawing from the comforts and endless possibilities of the bed, it left room for Lucius to barge in on them, or worse Payne. "Don't you have an alarm on your phone?" Teddy mused as he ran a hand down her covered side stalling on her hip and squeezing gently, hoping the light touch would wake Victoria up, she shifted closer to him again her light breathes rolling off his pale chest.

"Huh?" Victoria muttered confused slowly glancing up at Teddy, their gaze catching."Oh," she breathed sleepily as her eyes ran over her boyfriends lovely form, pausing at his nipples to jolt back to his face where a small smile lingered amused before taking in the space they were in. Teddy watched as realisation dawned on her features as she took in his naked chest, curious smile and the darkened master suite in the luxury hotel they were staying. "No, I have an alarm clock in my bedroom." Victoria explained eventually as she slid a hand from under the warm sheet to rub her dry eyes. Teddy recalled the device on her bedside locker from his sleepover immediately,

Teddy hummed, "Do you want to take a shower first?" He enquired as he glanced at her wild blond hair, straightened the day before now mused into a wavy mass due to the warm room and her slight movements during sleep.

"Eh, no," Victoria yawned still rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand as she slowly shifted to sit up. "I need a coffee first." She sighed out as she dropped her palm to the covers and glanced around for a clock, but there wasn't any on display in the master bedroom.

"Need your morning hit?" Teddy teased with a half smirk and light chuckle, Victoria nodded as her long yawn finished. "I can send out for Starbucks," Teddy grinned cheekily. The idea sent a tingle of pleasure through her body but Victoria just peeked at Teddy unsure as he copied her and sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard. "There are people waiting patiently at the other end of that phone," Teddy explained while he pointed to the hotel's fancy service phone on the fancy bed side table. "To get _whatever_ we desire." He grinned shamelessly wriggling his eyebrows like an immature child, Victoria laughed at his playful attitude fearful her terrible morning moods would deflate his buoyant temper.

Victoria rolled her eyes while she shifted out of the bed sheets and slowly stretched aside the bed. She felt unrested, the dramatics from the day before still weighed on her, but she was happy Teddy seemed distracted from it all this morning, his quietness yesterday didn't sit well with her. She had so many questions about what was happening, but only Payne would have the answers. "I think we can cope without forcing someone out into the Boston wilderness for coffee." Victoria laughed as she picked up a fallen pillow, her tone still layered with sleep.

Teddy shifted on the huge bed and watched idly as Victoria's old Irish jersey slipped above her hips as she stretched, her slim tanned legs completely uncovered in her tiny bed shorts that hugged her bottom amazingly, he could get used to waking up with her aside him. "Do you want to have breakfast up here or down in the restaurant?" He questioned smirking, shifting his gaze to his flashing phone on the bedside table, shame for bluntly gawking at her body tingled at the back of his mind but his eyes quickly found her taunting form again.

Victoria laughed out in a pant as she flung the pillow to the bottom of the bed before turning to stare at her boyfriend. "So this is how the week is going to go huh?" She laughed shaking her head as she moved towards the door, her focus solely on finding the coffee machine before her true morning nature arose.

"What?" Teddy asked confused dropping his phone and running a hand through his messy dark copper hair, Victoria sent him a quick glance as she pulled open the door, "That's a valid question, we got to eat. It's just a matter of where now." Teddy pointed out confused.

"Why don't you ask Luke what he wants to do?" Victoria mused languidly as she stepped out into the bright hallway. "I just want coffee." She explained tiredly, running a hand through her messy hair as she left the room. Victoria dropped her hand from her mass of hair with a deep frown and tormented sigh as she slowly strolled to the small kitchenette, Teddy woke looking like divine being and here she was looking no better than troll.

Lucius was already leaning against the slim counter with a steaming mug of caffeine and a menu when she walked deeper into the suite, her feet cold and mood tumbling. "Breakfast?" Lucius asked curiously, almost excitedly as he held up the extensive menu. "They've got like a world renown chef here." Lucius declared happily, her gaze flicking over the tiny girl. Victoria made a sound of approval as she gravitated towards the coffee maker, and forced it back to live again slightly irked that Lucius hadn't made coffee for everyone, there were still water droplets lingering from where Lucius availed of its use goading her. "Jesus what happened to you?" Lucius asked shocked as he took in her hair and scowl, Victoria sent him a confused glance as she readied a huge mug for her coffee. "Teddy kicked you out of bed in your sleep?" He joked with a quick easy laugh, that ran up Victoria's nerves.

"What?" Victoria asked utterly confused as she got a second mug out for Teddy, because she was a good person, unlike Lucius who thought of himself solely."No." Victoria snapped, sending him a dirty glance.

"Your hair, and your eyes." Lucius explained confused scanning her concerned, but Victoria only picked up on his criticisms."You look like shit." He explained sincerely "maybe you're coming down with something." He pointed out as he turned back to the breakfast menu casually.

Victoria gapped at him, steam billowing from the machine aside her "Well, _Sorry,_ for not waking up a fucking _princess. _Just give me an hour I'll have on my sparkles and tiara for the masses." Victoria snapped as the coffee machine seemed to rattle beside her reflecting her bad mood. Lucius's eyes widened and muscles tensed utterly shocked at Victoria's mood, she'd never been so unlike herself. Teddy appeared in his black boxers with mused bed hair, and shifted to Victoria side easily, smirking at her own bed hair and tired lazy eyes, the pairs previous conversation lost to him as he glanced over the nearly ready coffee happily.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Lucius finally admitted, his gaze glancing between his best friend and his friend's girlfriend, lost to how to fix the situation. "It was concern, not an insult I was going for." He defended earnestly, clasping the menu tight in his fingers.

"What's this?" Teddy asked confused scratching his light stubble, he'd heard the pair talking but thought nothing of it since Lucius and Victoria were friends almost as long as they knew each other, and never before had the pair fought about anything.

"I commented on Vicky's hair and..."

"I look like shit," Victoria declared moodily as the machine beeped its completion and she hastily poured herself a coffee, spilling some onto the counter in her briskness. "Possibly ill," she snapped and walked back to Teddy's room. The pair of boys watched shocked as she marched away, before glancing at each other oblivious to what just occurred.

"What the hell?" Teddy asked shocked his mouth hanging open but Lucius just blew out a humoured laugh after Victoria slammed the door behind her, he shook his head with so much vigour than some strands of his hair fell from the band at the nape of his neck.

"I guess our little leprechaun isn't a morning person." Lucius declared delighted, sipping his coffee and turning for the living space to gauge the menu. "Should we get this food called up here this morning? Wouldn't want Vicky to bite some innocent reporters or waiters head off." He chuckled lowly, throughly amused, as Teddy poured himself a coffee stumped at his girlfriends temper.

"Yeah, you order for the three of us. I want to make sure she's okay." Teddy explained following his girlfriend to the master bedroom. Victoria sat crossed legged on her side of the bed with her steaming mug of coffee and her phone playing a radio broadcast on the bedside table, Teddy quickly picked up on Natalie's mellow voice while he stepped into the dimmed room and assumed Victoria was listening to the campus radio station.

"You okay?" Teddy asked warily as he placed his coffee down aside his phone on the side table.

Victoria sent him a quick innocent glance, as he slouched into the bed aside her, "It's just early." She explained and sipped her hot drink embarrassed, Natalia announced the name of the next song, Victoria groaned unimpressed deciding that the world was against her that morning. "It's all pop songs this morning." She whined unhappily, Teddy chuckled.

"You could put on something else." He advised simply, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip. She hummed at his advise, but didn't move to change the station as the bright preppy song evaded their space.

"You don't have training this morning?" Victoria asked confused, tapping her mug with her pinkie as she relaxed into the bed's headboard.

"Nah," Teddy explained quickly finishing his coffee to quickly, causing his tongue to burn slightly. Victoria hummed and sipped her coffee slowly savouring the taste, Teddy sent a text to Payne telling him that they were all up, and leaving within the hour. "I'm going to jump into the shower."

Victoria's eyes lit up, her coffee mug hiding her sly smile. "Want some company?" She asked excitedly knowing he wouldn't allow it, Teddy chuckled.

"I just sent a message to Payne." Teddy pointed out seriously, leaving his phone back on the table.

"So?" Victoria laughed sitting up, almost slouching some coffee onto the luxury bedsheets. "He's not your Dad."

"He just works for him." Teddy explained shifting away from her effortlessly persuasive form. "Can you imagine, _'Anything to report back Payne?'_" Teddy mocked his father's serious voice as he slipped off the bed and across the room swiftly, Victoria giggled at the true alike in the mocking as she watched him move across the room. "'_Nothing out of the ordinary sir, but it may be of your interest to know that their relations has definitely moved into new tertiary.'_" Teddy chuckled in the worst Payne impression ever.

"I like new _tertiary_." Victoria laughed her eyes bright and mood passed, as Teddy pulled some clothes for the day from the bags that waited by the wardrobe, "Maybe after the bathroom we can try out my _car_." Victoria smirked her eye twinkling with adventure.

Teddy rolled his eyes at her with a bright smile, "Just for that I'm locking the door." He chuckled kicking the bathroom door open as he watched Victoria shift on the bed, her tanned legs curling under her bottom as she stared him almost pleadingly.

"You're killing me!" Victoria laughed out playfully almost spilling her coffee again as she reached out for him theatrically, "I'll have to invest in some toys soon." She pouted playfully winking at him.

Victoria's laughter died on her lips as she witnessed the easy playfulness fall from Teddy for a darker lustful gaze. Teddy only hummed lowly in response, before turning and closing the door behind him, Victoria heard as the lock turned quickly and scoffed at his dramatics before she slowly finished her coffee, checked her student e-mail for academic updates and sent Payne her class schedule since she forgot the day before.

* * *

The three Harvard students were washed, dressed and fed by the time Payne arrived, a stiff lanky man followed behind him into the fancy suite. "Morning!" Victoria greeted brightly as she drank some fresh orange juice, curled happily into Teddy's side on the couch. Teddy had replaced his glasses for contacts and Victoria had flipped her bad mood, but Lucius was still wary of her.

"Hello," Payne smiled back in greeting, he was strangely looking forward to his shadowing of the fun little blond. "This is your guy Teddy. John Corey " Teddy stood swiftly, releasing Victoria's slim shoulders to greet the man, and the shook hands. Teddy presumed he was close to thirty like Payne, but apart from that his hawkish appearance gave nothing away.

"You can call me John." He explained seriously his accent wasn't american which stumped the Seattle teens for a moment before the let it go, having met people from all over.

Teddy nodded easily, glancing at Payne curiously, "Sure." He smirked and returned to the couch while Lucius turned back to his phone unconcerned, but Victoria made a noise of excitement as she swiftly shifted on the couch to peer around Teddy to the tall, pale man.

"Are you from Wales?" She asked excitedly dropping her tall chilled glass of juice to the table with a clatter, catching the gaze of everyone, John stared down at her curiously.

"Most people don't pick up on the accent," He explained with a light smile, it transformed his face. "Welsh is categorised as British over here."

Victoria smiled wide and glanced at Payne excited. "Now I'm not so sure about taking Payne off you Teddy." She started teasingly, curling her hair behind her ear and smirking at her boyfriend cheekily. Before turning her gaze back to the new security member excitedly. "Johnny and I might just have too much in common to separate." Lucius laughed and Teddy scoffed as he sat back down, and tugged her into his side while she just laughed and smile at John.

"Did you sleep well?" Payne asked the group after an awkward period of silence, eyeing Victoria's slightly tired features and Lucius's distracted character. "Anything you need changed?"

The students were silent in response, none were going to suggest to take the extra, unused suite away. "Did you get my text?" Victoria asked Payne suddenly, he nodded swiftly his fingered twitched toward his phone, she smiled content, she had wondered when he hadn't replied that she'd had sent it to the wrong number.

"Your times for study, are they unchangeable?" He asked carefully, Victoria responded by sending him a short frown, "Arranging a place for that time is difficult."

"Payne," Victoria started sweetly, her fingers running through her curly hair. John watched the pairs interaction curiously, "You and I are stuck together for a while, and usually a change would be fine. But I've a test this Thursday so either you figure it out or I'll be marching my arse into one of the Harvard libraries; ruckus, reporters or riots." She declared threateningly, Teddy chuckled at her unsmiling features as she tried to play serious.

Payne nodded understanding, "It'll be arranged as planned."

"How much is the exam worth?" Teddy asked curiously, he had a few in class tests coming up as well, none of which exceeded the 15% mark, so he wasn't stressed over them.

"It's shouldn't matter," Victoria explained glancing at Teddy quickly, John's lips jumped up at her no nonsense tone. "An exam is an exam." Payne's lips curled upward too, he'd been with Teddy long enough to know that the eldest Grey offspring didn't care much for exams.

"But the percentage does matter" Lucius pointed out simple, Teddy realised that he and Victoria took the academics very differently. Lucius shoved his phone into his baggy jeans pocket. "it gauges the amount work you should do for it."

"Maybe," Victoria claimed with a shrug before turning back to the two older men, both grinning at her she beamed. "So Payne, do I get the privilege of driving us today?" She asked sweetly, Teddy watched as she even batted her eyelashes.

Teddy scoffed at her optimism. "We will be doing all the driving for the foreseeable future." Payne explained indicating to John and himself as he fiddled with his phone.

"Lucius, although the apartment is inhabitable at the moment, you won't be required to have a team member with you." John explained soberly while he tugged out a box from his rain jackets pocket then held it out for the long haired teen, "This is to be worn at all times, " Teddy rolled his eyes, having heard the same line years before, Lucius eagerly opened the green box and found a thumb ring, similar to Teddy's. "But if we find it necessary for you two have a person, it will be arranged by the end of the day." John clarified, Payne nodded agreeing.

"And this is your's," Payne added holding out a slim white box for Victoria, she smirked up at him and shook it childishly, a satisfying rattle followed.

They laughed at her childish antics, and she giggled flicking her hair our of her eyes. As she opened it slowly, Teddy reframed from reaching out to her, unsure if she was comfortable around John to have much affectionate displays, Victoria found a pretty bracelet inside the box. She smirked and glanced over at Payne pretending to be embarrassed and flushed, "Oh you shouldn't' have. It's not even my birthday!" She declared earning an other round of chuckles, she laughed easily and hand the box to Teddy, who looked bewildered at the presentation. "Help me put it on," she explained with a lightly grin. Lucius smirked at her straightforwardness, her light and happy nature (after her morning coffee apparently) was perfect for Teddy's accustomed self accusations and under confident temper.

Teddy warily took the gift from the box and fumbled to put it around her narrow tanned wrist, "I've never…" he muttered as he concentrated on trying to clasp it together, he'd watched his father effortless place jewels on his mother, and now realised it was a practised art.

Victoria smiled at his focus, enjoying his fingers scrambling around her wrist. "I've got a free period later, around lunch" She explained to Teddy, he glanced up at her for a second as he almost joined the bracelet together, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth as he concentrated. Payne asked John if he knew the route to Harvard they would be taking in the background. "do you?" Victoria laughed, realising Teddy wasn't going to ask her for lunch, even if that was what she was hinting.

Teddy glanced at her and nodded unhinged at his lack of triumph against a women's accessory, "Yeah, what are you thinking?" Teddy smirked wide since he finally got the jewellery on her wrist, but the smirk fell slowly after he examined the thin band and realised that he didn't think the silver chain suited her much.

"Lunch obviously." Victoria grinned, nudging his shoulder with hers as she examined the bracelet on her also with an easy smile. "I'll get _my man_ to talk to _your man._" She grinned glancing up at the security members, who glanced at each other amused.

"We aren't your assistants" Payne reminded her, sliding his phone back into its pocket, John glanced at his watch trying to hide a smile.

Victoria smirked and stood, glancing at Teddy's handsome smile before smirking at the two security members. "Well, if the shoe fits." She laughed brightly at the confused men as Teddy took hold of her palm as he slid both their book bags onto his shoulder before they left the suite, Lucius and Victoria rattling about a horrible lecturers and projects all the way to the under ground parking lot. Teddy and Victoria said short goodbyes in-between the huge SUVs, Victoria lightly brushed there lips together, nervous around the new man who undoubtedly caught the momentary action, but resolved for Teddy sake to be more open in public. "Lunch." She grinned, stepping backwards.

"Laters." Teddy grinned, squeezing her palm lightly before releasing her and sliding into his SUV beside Lucius who waved at Victoria as she slid into her lonely SUV.

* * *

Victoria caught sight of Charlotte easily within the rush of Harvard students as they masses weaved in and out of crowds on their journey across campus. Charlotte's raw beauty was hard to miss no matter what your sexual preference, and although Victoria was very much aware to her friends dislike of sexual attention, she also recognised that Charlotte wasn't a girl who liked to ever be less than presentable, almost appearing perfect. Victoria lifted her take-away coffee cup and took a greatly desired sip of the rabidly cooling caffeine as she scanned her friend's appearance. Charlotte's hair was held back in a long fishtail plate and she wore a casual day dress that seemed too light and feeble for the chilly Boston weather. Victoria watched as her friend chatted exuberantly to someone hidden from Victoria sight by the busy crowd of students, tourists and faculty members. She watched confused as Charlotte's grew closer, wondered by her friends clothes appeared much more flirty than her usual fashions.

"Shall we go to her?" Payne interrupted Victoria's thoughts and she swiftly glanced at him almost surprised with his presences, he had become her human shadow though out the morning, even during lunch it took reminding that Payne and John had joined Teddy and her to the pleasant down town restaurant. Payne was very good at blending into the background that she mostly forgot her was accompanying her places, unlike her experiences with Darcy. She didn't know how Phoebe dealt with him all the time.

"It's easier to just let her find us." Victoria explained turning back to glance at Charlotte, and the reason for her flirty appearance was revealed. Her Valley boy, looking as charming as ever in dark blue jeans, a tucked in shirt and an opened heavy winter coat walked aside Charlotte emitting a sort of shy self confidence and intelligence as he smiled at the beauty beside him. "Besides she's not alone." Victoria mused glancing at Payne cheekily, "Have you done your background on _him_ yet?" She asked curious turning to watch the pair of fetching students. Charlotte wasn't exactly open with facts about her current crush and she'd forgotten to ask Natalie for the few details she'd managed to dig up on the next valedictorian.

Payne's gaze was on the boy in seconds, and his lip turned down tensely at the sight of the new person in Teddy and Victoria's lives. "He's a new variable." Payne admitted honestly, Victoria laughed at his words. "Who is he?" Victoria sighed and shrugged unsure, swirling the coffee in her cup distractedly.

"Valley boy." Victoria supplied simply, sipping her coffee and glancing into the sky at the bright spring sun, the wind and short days still made the weather too cold for her enjoyment."He's cute isn't he?" She taunted, peeking at Payne.

"A little more information would be appreciated Victoria," Payne breathed heavily, plunking his phone from his jacket pocket.

Charlotte spotted them and waved, Victoria waved back and glanced at Payne leisurely, noticing how the Valley Boy glanced over at them curiously. "Why do you think I was asking you, I don't even know his name yet?" She mused with a quirk of her lips when she noticed that Payne's eye's widened slightly shocked. Victoria understood that it was Payne job to ensure that any and all people Teddy accompanied were safe, and here she was messing with Teddy established life style, with her variation of friends and wide social standing. Turning from each other Victoria and Payne watched as Charlotte's admirer kissed her flushed cheek before they parted ways, the Valley boy sent a quick glance Victoria way, which she returned with a big smirk and cheeky nod, before she took another sip of her coffee shifting her gaze to the quickly approaching Charlotte.

"Heya," Charlotte greeted brightly, checking her hair and glancing at Payne. They hadn't been formally introduced before this. "Charlotte," She greeted independently holding out a petite hand, she took all sort of connection possibilities seriously. Victoria hid her amusement behind her take-away cup, as Payne hesitated for a moment too long and Charlotte's eyes narrowed on him, taking in his unbuttoned top two buttons of his shirt and a dirt smudged shoe.

Payne shook her hand and smiled effortlessly at her, but that only made Charlotte more wary of the man before her. "Payne, pretend I'm not here." He declared with a light tone, as they released hands.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "So I take it there's been no leeway with the library situation," she exclaimed and Victoria shook her head swiftly, while Payne sent them a quick glance finally understanding the blonds persistence complaining about being restricted from the library. "Great," Charlotte snapped glancing at Payne with a sickly sweet smile, "so where to?" She asked drily.

"It's one of the Hotel's conference rooms," Victoria explained pushing off the stoned wall to walk aligned with Charlotte. Victoria watched the telltale signs as Charlotte started to over think things, "Don't worry Payne will give you a lift back to your apartment when we're finished." Victoria smiled comfortingly, as the pair of girls walked ahead of the security member. "And we can get dinner brought to us if you'd like, Teddy swears we can get take-in from anywhere the city."

"How is the hotel?" Charlotte asked glancing behind her, expecting to find Payne right behind them, but he had already fell back many yards behind them, giving them privacy. Victoria hummed content. "So that's Payne." She smirked changing the subject, spinning on her heels to watch Victoria "your baby-sitter in Puerto Rico?"

"He's Teddy's baby-sitter, not mine." Victoria pointed out swiftly, as she dumped the coffee cup into an over flowing campus trash can with an irked sigh.

"Doesn't look like it today." Charlotte pointed out with a cheeky smile, fixing the hem of her dress. The pair were quiet for a moment before she spoke up again, Victoria wondered how long she could without talking about her new crush and Charlotte was busy sorting through her thoughts. "Not curious about my Valedictorian today?" Charlotte asked her eyes cast into the distance, spotting a couple kissing by a huge tree with a grin.

"Your Valedictorian?" Victoria mocked with a chuckle, curling her hair behind her ear. "I presumed you both just got a coffee together." She was playing dumb for Charlotte's sake, she never got excited about boys, it was refreshing to see this new sweet side of her friend.

"He found me," Charlotte explained excitedly as she played with her plated hair. "I was just on my way here, and he just rang me out of the blue." She explained pointing to her oversized bag, Victoria assumed her phone was in with a humoured smirk. "He told me, he could see me, and I all but died. I had dressed up today, you know just in case I seen him. Stupid I know." Charlotte rattled, tugging down her light playful dress again.

"It's not stupid, I dress up for Teddy without even realising it any more." Victoria countered, she wasn't sure if that was true but she hoped it comforted Charlotte, it also made her wonder if she should dress up more.

"You dress up incase Damien spots you." Charlotte retaliated nudging her hip into Victoria's side, playfully. "Besides, Teddy couldn't care less how you dress. He met you in tattered converse and a band tee."

"I like band tees, _shoot_ me." Victoria declared throwing out her arms outraged, it dawned on her she did dress up unintentionally, she hadn't worn a band tee out of her apartment in weeks.

"That's Damien's job sweetie." Charlotte laughed smacking her lips together delighted.

"So, do I get a name?" Victoria asked suddenly, tugging at the expensive low cut top she wore. "I'll keep it in the you and me vault." Charlotte sent her a confused glance, "Compared to the vault we share with Damien and Nat." She pointed out seriously.

"His name is Simon." Charlotte explained nervously, Victoria hummed. "And he's from New York too. And I don't mind if Nat knows." Victoria nodded unconcerned wondering if she could cause Charlotte a mental break with her unresponsiveness, spying as the anxiety grew in Charlotte's pretty blue eyes till Charlotte smacked her handbag into her shoulder unimpressed. "Say something!" She demanded glaring lightly at the short girl who was laughing loudly.

"Excuse me." A low voice interrupted the giggling girls, they both turned to look at the tall, broad man as he handsomely smiled down at the pair of them before zoning in on Charlotte, "I couldn't help but notice you across campus, and I just had to ask if..." Victoria smiled wide at the beautiful man's attempt but knew how this scene played out.

"No." Charlotte snapped in a quick pant grasping Victoria's hand tight in her own, "I'm not interested, I'm a lesbian." She declaredly bluntly, but the man just stared wide eyes.

"Aren't you Grey's girl?" He asked confused speaking to Victoria now, eyeing the girls joined palms curiously with a cocked head and a bemused smile.

"Only Friday through Sunday, they share me." Victoria teased with a light laugh as Charlotte trudged them away from the tall handsome man. Payne was close enough to step in if anything had of gotten out of control, but he recognised the man. "What's wrong babe, the big hunky boy get your panties in a twist?"

"Shut up Vicky." Charlotte hissed refusing to let got of her hand, as she marched them to the parking lot. "I can't believe the nerve of some people." She muttered darkly, shaking her head and grumbling to herself.

"Oh Lottie, you wear a dress like that and don't expected to get some unwanted attention, that's your own problem." Victoria teased skipping to keep up with her long legs, "But you didn't mind when it was _Simon_ hitting on you." Charlotte went pink.

"Do you want a study buddy or not?" She asked strictly.

"I don't know." Victoria laughed as they crossed into the parking lot, "Maybe I should see what _Simon Says_?" Victoria snigger uncontrollably at her own wit, and Charlotte breathed out unamused as Payne unlocked the SUV for the girls.

* * *

John remained with the Harvard Crimsons small security team in the security room, Payne had already advised him that staying with Teddy throughout the training's was pointless, so instead of over seeing the situation he trusted the Harvard's guards, while he checked up on the online issue with the East side in the security room.

Teddy's muscles ached everywhere, he knew after a hot shower he'd feel better, but instead he sat sweaty and sore in the locker room. The voluntary late Monday training for the team, was slightly unexpected and even more so when none of the main trainers where present, most of the team had showed up but the sub group had the most absentees. Toby, Teddy and Alex had decided to go after Alex proposed in their group chat earlier to skip the optional training for a night out on the town, and Toby told him to grow a pair. The three had quickly learnt that although an elective exercise it was still strenuous, Teddy had been glad when he'd found Daniel's familiar friendly face with a clip board and a whistle in the weight room, but ten minutes later he'd wish Daniel would choke on his bright red whistle.

"Dude." Toby groaned as he returned from the showers, dripping wet and hobbling slightly. "I can't feel my legs."

"You think that's bad?" Alex chuckled drily, still lying on the bench dressed in his sweaty exercise gear. "My hamstrings are going to be tight for the rest of the week." Toby knocked him off the bench with a strong knee to Alex's hip, and Teddy chuckled at the girlish shout that erupted from his friends mouth as he tumbled unexpectedly to the dirty floor.

"Get into the showers, you stick something like my Aunts three day old socks." Toby grumbled, Alex reluctantly grabbed a towel, sending a stink eye toward the large wannabe tight end before he marched away. Teddy yanked off his shirt and shoes slowly, but before reaching for a towel he checked his phone, a habit he'd grown in High school.

There were the ever present, social media notifications from Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc, a message from Lucius saying he was eating out with his law society, and an email in his personal account.

'_Teddy,  
Sorry man for not chatting to you sooner, I was supposed to call you several times to hear about the gossip around Harvard, after Ava left some sly hints the other weekend, then the days got away from me. But Kate just got off the phone with your mother. And she was so angry I was sure she hell bent on castration this time. Dude! Why didn't you let us all know about you're first game for the Harvard Crimsons? I get that you might have been nervous, but for the sake of my balls and your 'favourite' aunts sanity, let us know next time!  
We want to be there for you, especially since you're as close to a son I'll ever have Ted, I want to experience all the sweat and blood that comes with it. All Ava's experienced in comparison is a paper cut. Besides, I want to book in some more time with that new girl of yours.  
Elliot_.'

Teddy chuckled and grabbed a towel, promising himself and Uncle Elliot that he'd email back later. Teddy had wondered over the weekend when he'd get their phone call, somehow an e-mail felt a little to relaxed for his imperious Aunt and Uncle. Elliot was a football fanatic, he had been one of the few family members who had encouraged Teddy's passion for the sport from the get-go, unlike his parents who felt the blood, concussions and broken bones outweighed any pros that the sport could supply.

Toby waited idly playing with his phone for Alex and Teddy to get dressed and tidy their lockers before the three left the loud stuffy locker room. Daniel stood arms crossed in the corridor lively talking to Kenneth Murphy, a huge corner back for the team. Daniel sent the three tired freshmen a bright smirk, many of the second and first strings where still working out pushing themselves to the brink, whereas the sub team were only given their set two hours. Daniel smacked Teddy with a hard pat on the back as they passed, the first string corner back chuckled at them, the teams hierarchy in play.

Outside Alex stretched and glanced at his watch, "I'm absolutely fucked." He declared loudly scattering a gang of birds that had littered their path, "And it's not even nine p.m." Teddy hummed his sad agreement and glanced around the campus grounds, picking out the many people who watched them curiously versus the few who took no noticed in their presence.

Teddy chuckled, as Alex slouched over and prodded at his hamstrings despondently and Toby swiftly pulled out his battered phone. "You two up for some food?" He asked gruffly, his calculated gaze catching sight of Teddy's new security guy's shadow by the entrance of the Harvard Football teams facilities. Toby was always wary of new people, Teddy had commented on it lightly when they had met up, but Toby had realised he didn't want to talk about it, and Alex had already questioned Teddy enough about Payne to be sated on the new arrival.

"Sure," Alex grinned excitedly shifted back into his tall stance, "I could do with some grub."

"I'll drive," Toby declared as Alex and he walked on swiftly, the lack of cloud covered left the campus ground chilly and neither wanted to stay out in the cold, Teddy beckoned over John and quickly explained to him they were going to the diner for some food before jogging lightly to catch up with his friend, even with the duress of his strained leg muscles.

The three were seated and served almost immediately when they arrived, one of the pros of being part of the Harvard team. "I've a bone to pick with you Grey," Alex declared as he munched on his chicken wings, Teddy dropped his beef burger and gulped down some water, waiting for Alex to continue but the man seemed to be lost in his feast again.

"Out with it then," Toby muttered around his corn on the cob, growing impatient, Teddy chuckled at the BBQ sauce stain around Alex's mouth and the buttery slim around Toby's.

"Your woman," Alex started loudly his eyes focused on Teddy's as he fingered the bone of the naked wing, Teddy curiously sky rocketed in the conversation "if you even _have_ one, since you've never introduced us to her." Alex mused moodily as he dropped a bare wing bone to a growing pile aside his basket. "Does she have a friend?"

"Victoria is real and she has several friends." Teddy countered unsure where this conversation was going, Toby sent him a tired unhelpful glance as he munched on his corn. Teddy wondered if Alex seen the short news reports about his relationship, even though he had somehow missed the huge news coverage of a cruise ship had capsized in the Caribbean last month.

"Is one of these friends," Alex paused his gaze flicking around the room, stalling on a group of giggling girls as their gaze flickered to the table of potential football players. "Possibly a goddess reincarnated?" Alex asked turning back to his teammates, his face slightly flushed but his smile wide and cheeky as he licked the BBQ sauce from his lips. Teddy stiffened, he knew that if he did admit to immediately connecting Alex's comment to Charlotte Thompson, Victoria's beautiful best friend he could be under the line of fire for several weeks of teasing. But if he didn't admit to knowing Charlotte, Alex wouldn't stop the interrogation. It wasn't that he was attracted to Charlotte, but it was hard to not notice her raw attractiveness. "And she's gay this goddess apparently." Alex added, confusing Teddy completely.

"Victoria's got no close 'out' female friends." Teddy argued, but then he tried to quickly tally up Victoria's friends in his head and realised his girlfriend had far too many friends that he knew very little about to honestly make that statement. "Are you sure it was Victoria you seen?" Teddy asked bewildered, Victoria never mentioned having a close girl friend that was gay, not that she needed to distinguish her friends that way.

"Since I've only got a few photo's to go by, no I'm not sure if it _was_ Victoria." Alex argued, and Teddy felt the jib of not introducing them hit again, he just chuckled in response which made Alex glare at him. Before his features melted back into thoughtfulness. "This other women was tall, slim, beautiful with long brown hair, sexy long legs and her face. _Oh wow..._" Alex sighed out dramatically before he wiped his face clean with one of the warm towels. Teddy realised that Alex was definitely talking about Charlotte. "But when I started to ask her out, she shut me down saying that she was a lesbian and grabbed hold of your girls hand, you know indicating that they were together." Realisation hit Teddy like a bucket of refreshing water.

Teddy chuckled, and Toby laughed lowly as he dumped the devoured corn to his plate, catching onto the girls quick refusal of Alex. "What did Victoria say?" Teddy asked with a wide smirk as he picked up his burger again, Charlotte was just casting aside Alex with any means necessary, as she done with plenty of men and women before.

"She said you two share her, that you get the weekends." Toby burst out laughing at Teddy's surprised features. "So that goddess? Is she a lesbian?" Alex asked getting back to what he felt was important, while Teddy felt laughter bubbling inside him.

"Charlotte's not gay," Teddy declared and Alex's face lit up like a christmas tree, "she's interested in a senior as far as I know he's the next valedictorian." Teddy commented easily as he chuckled at his girlfriends lack of predictiveness once again.

"That's her type?" Alex asked quickly, picking up a wing slowly "the smart ones?"

"Too bad man." Toby declared chuckling, breaking his usual conversational silence, "The one aspect you're lacking."

"Don't you know it." Alex declared loudly grabbing his extra large milkshake, smearing it with BBQ sauce. Teddy laughed through a mouthful of burger at Alex as he sent Charlotte a quick message, knowing she was studying with Victoria, asking if she minded if he could rearrange their apparent sharing contract for Victoria, along with a photo of Alex as he sloppily chugged his milkshake.

* * *

Victoria stood in the lift alone, she wasn't permitted by Payne to accompany Charlotte to the lobby before they left in one of the magic-ed up SUVs that Grey's seem to very fond of. The elevators mellows tunes weren't doing anything for her weariness, Charlotte had gone into crazy study mode without warning, and a light study session turned into a hectic memory test. What irked Victoria was that Charlotte told her the reason for the deranged cramming, only just after they had eaten take-in noodles. And her reasoning was Simon, they had planned a meet-up tomorrow evening, derailing any plans to do any group studying.

Victoria yawned wide and loudly as the lift stalled on the floor to the deluxe master suite, and she stepped out slowly and shifted around her purse for her room key card. Although Victoria was very appreciative to the Grey's for everything they were doing to keep her name in the shadows of the business news, and silly tabloids or blogs, she felt putting Teddy, Lucius and she up in an amazing and expensive hotel was a little much. Pushing open the hotel suite, it was quiet, and it made her nervous. Never in her time spent at the boys, usually messy, apartment was it ever silent. Walking in deeper she gaze across the suite to view out into the Boston night sky-line, it was beautiful, lights in building twinkled on and off while the zooming lights of cars blurred in the distance, all darkened by the dark plum shaded sky. Victoria sighed and decided to go to bed, she assumed Teddy was still out with the football friends and she was too tired to wait up for anyone.

Victoria checked her phone as she pushed open the master suite's bedroom door, she quickly found a mass e-mail about her morning lecture being canceled and nearly cheered with the excitement for a sleep-in tomorrow, she nudged the door shut with her foot, the only light in the room coming from her blinding phone's screen.

"I've been expecting you," Teddy eery voice broke the silence of the master suite, and Victoria had such a shock she fumbled erratically with her phone till it fell with a thud on the carpeted floor. Teddy burst out laughing switching on the bedside lamp as he shifted on the massive bed till he was seated in the centre of the bed.

"Oh you little!" Victoria breathed as she swiftly dumped her bags and launched herself at Teddy's laughing form, nudging him back down onto the bed, his arms wrapped around her easily holding her small body on top of him as she shook his shoulders in retaliation, his laughter caused Victoria to smile through her weak glare. "You nearly killed me!" She declared releasing his shoulders with a huff, glancing fondly at the scattered freckles on his naked chest.

"I'm that scary huh?" Teddy growled with narrowed eyes, leaning up and capturing her lips with his in a messy animalistic kiss, Victoria laughed at his horrible messy kiss before she kissed his cheek sweet earning a smile before tugging out of his hold to lie next to him above the covers, trying to bring herself to get out of the bed to change into bed clothes. Teddy laughed at her slightly flushed dazed freckled face, before swiftly shifting onto his side so he could trailed kissed over her warmed cheek to her alluring smiling mouth, no where near finished with his sexual assault on his girlfriend.

Victoria eagerly leaned into his sensual kisses, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulder and tugged his powerful weight onto her, Teddy's teasing lips played with hers as he moved to carry most of his weight on his forearm, while his palm found her side and squeezed earning a jerking response from Victoria as she giggled from his light gentle touches. The movement of Teddy sliding out of the sheets and surrounding her shifted Victoria's top upward on her body revealing her little tanned tummy, slender hips and the shiny taunting buttons of her low waist skinny jeans. Teddy's body reacted immediately to the revealed slimmer of tanned skin of his girlfriend's body but Victoria was completely unaffected and pushed off the pillow to hastily return to their sultry kisses, curling her hand into his wild copper hair.

Teddy's palm trail down her side on its path to her jeans, slowly his long fingers dragged across her tummy, over her belly button earning a breathy tickled laugh from Victoria, on its path to clasp her hip. Teddy felt his skin grow hot and his heart jumped in his chest at the anticipation of what was happening. Victoria held onto Teddy, and kissed him passionately, refusing to let him pull away from her, refusing to allow him to change his mind. Victoria sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently, earning a slight shudder to run down Teddy's spine at the thrilling sensation. Pulling away from each other for a moment, their lock gazes and Victoria immediately noticed the hesitation within Teddy.

"Teddy..." Victoria pleaded running her palm down his upper arm and chest slowly, her green eyes waiting, her cheeks flushed and pretty lips pinked form their kisses. Teddy nodded briefly as he bent to kiss her neck, his body winning the battle. Victoria moaned and shifted so that she was practically pressed against his from as he caressed her neck, his masterful lips, tongue and teeth taking turns torturing her. "I'm hot." She murmured breathily while twisting under him, Teddy had barely grasped what she'd verbalised when all of a sudden he was gazing down at her pretty navy bra and exceptional breasts.

"Vic.." Teddy breathed his tone astonished, as his hand immediately left her hip for her chest, his fingers greedily pulling away the bra's cup to reveal her pretty pink nipples. Victoria panted out an anticipated breath as she watched Teddy's lustful gaze on her breasts, everything was happening so slowly, she wasn't used to this prolonged adoration and desire. Teddy shifted to that one of his legs lay between Victoria's, his strong muscular thigh gently rubbed her crotch which caused Victoria to shivered from the slight friction on her swollen clit through her tight jeans, but that wonderful sensation was promptly replaced an other, as Teddy's hot mouth covered her nipple, and Victoria couldn't help the primal groan from her lips from the burning heat deep in her while she swiftly arched into Teddy's eager mouth. As the sensations of Teddy's tongue assaulting her nipple took over all her thoughts, she had no issue with Teddy's skilled fingers unclasping her constraining bra and removing it from the situation. In the moments her breasts were free, Teddy stilled and stared at his girlfriends naked chest of the first time. "You are so beautiful." Teddy breathed his hand clasping tightly onto her wet breast as he leaned down and passionately clashed their lips together, their hot breaths and Victoria's light moans fuelling their excitement and lust, Victoria couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Victoria shifted so that her legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him down, wanting to get closer to Teddy, with the closeness she managed to feel what her body was doing to him. And as his hard erection pressed into her jean clad crotch caused Victoria to moan breathily from sizzling desire and sexual stir Teddy was causing deep inside her. Teddy's lips once again were drawn away from her eager lips to her vulnerable breasts, and with ever flick of his tongue, or suck of his searing mouth, Victoria's hips twitched into his hard probing erection. Her skinny jeans were becoming so hot it was unbearable, but Teddy seemed sated solely kissing and testing her breasts while trailing his searching palm over her naked chest rising Victoria sensations nearly wild. Victoria groaned lowly and clasped his tense shoulders tightly in her hands tempted to push him lower, to where she was sure her body needed real attention soon, but she was mesmerised as she watched him slowly and sexily worship her breasts. But with every new touch, Teddy and Victoria cores jerks together, and their restless tingling twitches where Teddy's rigid cock collided with Victoria covered clit was leaving Victoria hot and spent that she was sure that her wanting cunt was so wet she was soon going to soak through her jeans.

Teddy pulled away from her tender breast when Victoria started to shake slightly, her eyes were closed, face flushed and she moaned deeply and louder than before "Vic?" Teddy breathed confused, his breaths in pants, her hips jerked up to his crotch needing friction, but confused to her needs he held his cock into her warmth and shivered from the heat radiating from Victoria's centre.

"I think I might have just came." Victoria breathed, her tone dumbfounded as she stared up at her boyfriend with wide astonished eyes. Teddy felt his desire only grow form her confession, "I can't, I've never..." She babbled, lost, as her fingers trailed away from his shoulders to her sides shocked.

"Your perfect." Teddy declared breathily, grinding his cock into her baking core as he leaned down to kiss her passionately, amazed at himself for finding himself so lucky to have Victoria in his life. His arms cradled her face as they kissed, Victoria's earlier passions were slighter but her touches were tender and sweet. Teddy felt so amazed and proud that she'd orgasmed from just his touches, his thumb trailed down and flicked her nipple which earned a light meow from his girlfriend as she arched into his, sensually grinding into his erection with less vigour. Teddy shivered again as Victoria seductively nibbled on his bottom lip, his palm squeezing tightly on her breast as he managed to get lost in Victoria's kisses again, he hadn't noticed her sly palm trailing down his chest to the rim of his boxers, until her palm was between them caressing his cock.

"Fuck," Teddy hissed, his erection jerking in her palm. He hadn't been prepared for her soft, warm hand to touch him. He pulled away from her lips slightly as her hand squeezed, testing his size, her eyes were playful now and her alluring lips curled into a smile. "Vic." He panted down at her, "Wait."

"No, " She whispered, shifting up to kiss him quickly. "I want to see all of you."

Teddy breathed loudly as her thumb caressed his penis's head gently, "I.. I haven't seen all of you." He countered his eyes falling close, as her fingers awkwardly trailed his cock's length in his boxers. "Snot fair." He slurred, his head falling beside hers in the pillows.

"Do it for me." Victoria whispered her teeth lightly nipped on his ear lobe, Teddy grunted as he shifted from between Victoria's legs to beside her, they made awkward work of removing his boxers which they lightly laughed away. "You're more than beautiful you know that." Victoria breathed taking in his naked body for the first time, trailing her hand up his strong thigh as she scanned his exceptional chest, spectacular abs, sensational V, and his proud large cock as it stood erected and waiting for her. Teddy pushed out a breath and impatiently took her teasing palm from his leg and shifted it to his throbbing cock, Victoria watched a mixture of Teddy's face and penis as her palm slowly examine his cock as he had with her breast. Teddy panted as Victoria trailed the pulsing vein that curled around his cock, as her palm squeezed the firmness of his member, as her pinkie finger curling into the nest of pubic hair around the base of his cock as she held his cock in place.

"Oh God!" Teddy groaned as Victoria's mouth lowered over his penis, her tongue flicked over his head as her dainty hand squeezed his cocks thick base. Teddy knew he was close, it was embarrassing how quick this was going to be, he gritted his teeth and pushed his quick breaths through them as he tried to control himself. But with the way Victoria's marvellous mouth and tongue were teasing him, and the way her breast her lightly tingling his thigh on some of her deep drags on his cock, he couldn't control the sensation erupting within him. Victoria's palm rose up his length swift and slick due to the wetness her mouth had provided and Teddy shuddered as her hot mouth trailed away from his cock, her palm quickly pumping him. He groaned as her thumb pressed down on his head unexpectedly and her mouth was back, Teddy a feral grunt escaped his mouth as Victoria shifted closer to him. Images of his cock between her lovely breast invaded his mind as one of his idle grasped her blond curls, aiding her bobs eagerly. Victoria's teeth racked his length and Teddy's pulled her away from his erupting cock, his cum caught on her chest and palm.

Teddy breathed erratically as he gazed up at her speechless, Victoria trailed a finger through the warm liquid on her breasts before slowly sliding it into her mouth to taste it. Teddy just breathed out amazed, his body quaking with each breath. It had been one of the best blow jobs he'd ever experienced, his eyes racked Victoria's form and he chuckled at her jean cladded legs, she hadn't even taken off all her clothes off.

"Sleep?" Teddy asked, breathily as his exhaustion kicked in again, Victoria nodded with ease and slid off the bed for the bathroom. When she returned tidied and dressed in the old Irish jersey and tiny bed shorts from the night before, Teddy had also slipped back on his boxers and was fixing the pillows around him.

Victoria slid in beside him and beamed at his flushed content handsome face. "That was fun," she grinned playful with a laugh as she curled into his side. Teddy hummed and fixed his pillows some more. "Ted?"

Teddy stalled with the pillows and sunk down into the bed aside her, Victoria's palm reach out and trail his pale chest affectionately. "It's weird for me." He explained after a long pause, "The cuddling." He explained quickly noticing the hurt in Victoria gaze grow. "I haven't cuddled after anything, ever."

Victoria laughed and pressed herself closer to Teddy, his palm slowly inched to her hip, his long fingers splayed over the top of her bum. "You'll learn." She whispered tiredly, kissing his chest before pulling away slightly to sleep.

Teddy watched bewitched as his girlfriend easily fell into easy dreams, her soft curly hair tingling his chest and her soft warm breaths matched his own. His last thoughts were of how lucky he was before he too fell into slumber.

* * *

Teddy's phones short morning alarm seemed to go unnoticed by the messy blond haired girl again as she dreamed undisturbed aside him. He had early morning practice with the Harvard Crimsons but he wanting nothing more to remain in their shared bed incased in warmth and Victoria's touches. But he wasn't that lucky.

Teddy walked across the chilly campus, as the sun rose slowly, crawling over the horizon while he stretched his arms out in front of him before he ran a leisurely hand through his stiff slept in hair. A playful smirk sat on his lips as he thought about what he and Victoria got up to last night, a thrill ran through his body at the new level he and Victoria had found themselves within their relationship.

Daniel leaned against the Dillion Field House, yawning as he flicked through something on his phone's brightly lit screen. "Morning!" Teddy called over to his friend, catching the gaze of one of the coaches as he arrived at the facility ahead of him.

Daniel sent him a brilliant smirk, "Mornin'" He greeted the white of his teeth stood out next to Texan tan, "How's your legs today?" Daniel asked with a cheeky smirk, "Loved that optional training yesterday huh?" Teddy scoffed and pulled open the heavy main door for them both, "Dude, I think that there is guy following you?" Daniel explained lowly as they stepped into the brightly lit entrance.

Teddy glanced back and spotted John Corey walking swiftly towards the main door eyeing Daniel curiously, "That's just one of my Dad's guys, he's cool."

"What, he baby-sitting you now?" Daniel chuckled, his tone was light and cheeky.

"Something like that." Teddy grumbled back

"I thought the crazies lived in Seattle." Daniel mused, the chatter from the locker room ahead growing, Teddy glanced at his watch worried, but he was early.

"Apparently they've migrated west too." Teddy sighed, running a palm through his hair.

"Shit man." Daniel sighed, shifting to pat his shoulder, "Need a getaway house? My flat is free."

"With your seven room mates." Teddy chuckled, casting aside the suggestion.

"OI GREY!" Teddy stalled at a random rooms door, Daniel glanced over his shoulder and both men found James McCarthy's wide smile and athletic stance as he swiftly entered the building behind them, John was no where to be seen. "A word." He grinned from a far bit away, Daniel nodded understanding he wasn't wanted and nudged Teddy's shoulders with his own in his farewell as he carried on walking deeper into the Dillion Field House to go to the trainers rooms.

"Hey," Teddy greeted, turning to walk with McCarthy the rest of the way to the locker room. The men were similar, in the sense that they were tall, toned and talented, but Teddy assumed that was where the similarities ended, McCarthy was usually contented and approachable while Teddy was more apprehensive and concealed.

"We've got the game meeting this morning." McCarthy explained shifting his bag strap on his shoulder, and side stepped an abandoned cleaning trolly. "No matter what they criticise, you played well 12." He complimented, Teddy nodded slowly unsure. McCarthy had complimented him in the Sport Bar over the weekend, but by the time he and Victoria showed up, the rest of the team had gotten fairly far ahead in the drinking game, and Teddy wondered if McCarthy didn't remember the compliments and introductions he made.

Teddy turned and glanced at the pictures lining the walls, but didn't really look at the people in them. "Affleck is the real second not me. I know they were only testing me out." Teddy claimed seriously as they turned the corner in the corridor.

"In your first months training for the team?" McCarthy laughed lowly, blocking the path to the locker room with an easy arm. "Listen Grey, there are rumours floating about that you only got to play for something as stupid as your name." Teddy felt his stomach flip, he never expected someone to down right voice his worries. He told Victoria and Phoebe about his thoughts, and he assumed his father knew without him needing to tell him."You think that the general manager or the head coach would risk a loss by throwing some flashy name early in the third quarter?" McCarthy scoffed scratching his stubbled chin,"sure they took me off early to make sure I was ready for the next game." He explained with an eye roll, Teddy forced a chuckle from deep within his chest, and McCarthy grinned. "And besides, sorry to break it to you Grey, but your name means nothing in the sports world." Teddy's palm twitched on his training bag, as he thoughts froze stumped at the slightly older man's worlds, he hadn't thought that deeply into it. McCarthy had a point, no one in his family had any real connections to the football sports world. Elliot was a fan but that was the strongest tie any of the Grey's, even their extended family, had with the sport. "Just sit there with your head high, you played a brilliant second half, far better than any of us expected." McCarthy smirked turning swiftly and pushing open the Harvard locker room door open.

"Thanks," Teddy breathed shocked, the first string quarterback just chuckled casually and walked on, greeting his team with a cheerful tone. Teddy felt stunned as he stepped across to the corner the other sub line were set-up. Alex had his head pressed onto the wall yawning and Toby was shoving an energy bar into his mouth. "Hullo." Teddy greeted weakly, still processing what McCarthy had said.

"Good morning," Toby replied, watching as Teddy cracked open his locker and threw in his book bag first before arranging his training gear.

"Nothing good about it" Alex groaned, bending his knee's slowly, "My hammie's are still killing me." He moaned shifting slightly so that he watched as Teddy sunk into the smooth bench a teasing smile playing on his lips at his Friend's agony.

Teddy chuckled, glancing across the room to the first strings, it was starting to become a habit of his. Teddy always seemed to glance to the starting players, imagining himself in their place, with easy smiles and free jokes among a harmonious coordinated team. A tingle of pride ran through Teddy as he mused that he had been part of it temporary for the last match. "Still whining?" Teddy taunted, sending a cheerful glance up to Toby who rolled his eye at Alex.

"As if he were weaning off his mothers tit." Toby jested with a wide smirk, earning a loud chuckle to erupt from the subs end of the locker room, a loudness Teddy wasn't familiar with his side of the locker room, but he welcomed it easily and laughed along with the other substitutes.

"Fuck off," was Alex's great come back which earned an other round of cheerful laughter from the substitutes, their merrymaking caught the curious gaze of a few first and second string members but it was easily forgotten when their own vivacity overcame the substitutes diversion. Teddy loved to hate the hierarchy within the football sports sphere, it had an important role in the advancements of players, but it vexed him that Wilke was at the top of the line while he remained so grounded.

* * *

Teddy stood at the line, bouncing on his toes to take off on the next whistle. They were doing speed sprints on the field turf at Harvard Stadium, it was hard, fast and Teddy loved it. Teddy hadn't felt more elated at a training since he started with the Harvard Crimsons. Mr H. Fincher, the main offensive coordinator, had called him out in the morning meeting pre-training and praising him for his leadership and control during the game against Yale. Teddy had been awed and embarrassed as his fellow team mates, many who'd played and all of the substitutes, cheered and clapped for him.

The whistle blew and Teddy took off, taking deep steady breathes as he raced close to the front of the line, he refused to be left behind, he refused to be mediocre. Training at college level was competitive, far more so than the horseplay he'd practiced in high school. Being number one was natural to him in high school, it was second nature to be the best in the team and even the other teams they played against usually. But in Harvard there were men just like him with the drive to be the best aside him, pushing him to be better. But Teddy still needed to be on top, the best and in control.

The training session and sprints were coming to an end and his chest was aching, his face was dripping with sweat and his skin was burning even in the cool morning air. Some of the team members had stripped off their tops, but Teddy wouldn't bring himself to allow the possibility of a shirtless photo of himself to get out and online, on top of everything else that had happened recently. Payne had mentioned that the hype was dying down noticeably as Grey Enterprise's competitors in Germany had just as an economical scandal break and another in Dubai had a miscommunication on a charity issue which was causing a stir in the papers.

Daniel raced over to Teddy with a bottle of water and a cheeky smile, he threw some over to Toby who was hunched over gasping and Alex who was stretching his hamstrings wincing. "What's up?" Teddy panted confused, running the back of his hand across his eyes, his contacts where annoying his eyes but he couldn't train in glasses. Teddy stretched upright and sucked in a deep breath trying to match some of the first strings easy stances and chuckles.

"Guess who's got a cheerleader this morning?" Daniel asked excitedly, Teddy's face grew into a slow amused smile over the bottle top. Morning training were one of the least watched sessions of the Harvard team, after the weights and exercise machine days, usually they were only new girls, family or angrily girlfriends on the sidelines. "Heard Zayne saying he'd never seen her come to watch before." Daniel explained lightly, rolling on the balls of his feet with an impudent grin.

Teddy glanced across the pitch to the stands, but they were too far away to make out all of the people from the distance, but Teddy's heart sped up all over again when he spotted a mass of curly blond hair and his number 12 on the back of a Harvard hoody. "Is that...?" He asked confused, stepping away from Daniel and towards Victoria stunned. Daniel chuckled at his friend's unconscious movements.

"Sure is." Daniel smirked, clapping his shoulder with a heavy palm that knocked the breath out of Teddy. "Wilke hasn't noticed her yet either. And I think Zayne's making it his mission to distract him from her." Teddy's gaze jumped down the line to the huge, wide receiver, but William Wilke was already watching Teddy and Daniel with a grim smirk and a careful gaze as Zayne stretched aside him chattering away. "What's that dudes problem?" Daniel snapped after he followed Teddy's stare, taking back the water bottle and crossing his arms defensively.

"Ignore it," Teddy grumbled running a hand through his damp hair with a sigh, "I doesn't want us to start anything unless he's initiating it."

Daniel scoffed uncrossing his arms and stepping away to collect some more bottles, "I wont be kicked off the pay roll because of some hick like him." Daniel declared his Texan accent strong and threatening, Teddy smirked at his resolve as the head trainer blew a whistle.

Teddy jogged into place, Alex and Toby red faced and determined aside him just having caught their breathes. Teddy was faster than both his friends, but it was part of the QB roles to be the swiftest. "After this you're free to hit the showers!" A coach called out, as the group of men lined up slowly, many loathed sprints.

"Vicky here." Teddy told the pair of them quickly. Alex broke his concentration to glance at him shocked, his mouth hung open and sweat rolled down his nose.

"We're getting to meet the mysterious Victoria Smith?" Alex asked a subtle thrill hidden under his tone, Toby sent Teddy a wide smirk.

"Only if you can keep up." Teddy smirked back at them jokingly, and the whistle was blown. Toby fell behind the pair too quickly being far too big to be competitive in speed races, Alex kept up with Teddy, gritting his teeth and pushing his legs harder than he had all morning. But soon he fell behind too, Teddy felt some sense of accomplishment beating his peers, but the sights of McCarthy, Zayne, Wilke, Benny and so many other team members ahead of him drove him forward. Wilke was going to reach Victoria before him, and no matter how hard he pushed he just didn't have the pace to catch up with him or even keep up.

Many of the men stopped running on the line, grabbing water bottles, catching their breaths and chatting to the coaches, but not Teddy. He ran further, through the harsh prickles in his aching chest, with Wilke's curious gaze following him as he jumped across a barrier rather than circling around, and past the gaggle of girls and friends watching till he reached Victoria.

She was dressed in her running gear and his Harvard hoody with her curly hair wild and wind blown, her pretty face was still flushed, hinting that she was recently arrived from her jog. Her earphone lay over her chest with faint familiar music still playing and an easy, effortless smile grew wider with ever swift step Teddy took in her direction.

"Hi," Teddy panted rubbing his sweaty face as he smirked down at his girlfriend, Victoria laughed merrily and held out a chilled flask, "what's this?" Taking it with a sweaty palm, wishing he hadn't taken his wrist bands off after throwing practice.

"Just flavoured water Payne managed to conjure up," She answered sweetly, Teddy thanked her breathily and drank it with a delighted hum at the refreshing berry taste. Victoria glanced behind him. "How come the rest of the girls here get to have their boyfriends chest on display, but mine's the prude?" She demanded with sparkling eyes and a playful smile, earning some giggles from the listening crowd. Some of the team members were making their way over, having to pass to get back to the locker room, Victoria recognised many of them from her time with William and felt their intrigued stares.

"This?" Teddy lifted his tee's hem, earning some whoops from the girls who caught a glimpse of his happy trail and provocative abs. He dropped the shirt quickly after Victoria glanced at him throughly amused before he bent swiftly to be at Victoria's short level. "It's only for you." He grinned his own eyes lively, wanting greatly to eliminate the space between them to kiss Victoria, but reframed for her sake. "How'd you know we were training here?" Teddy asked with a broad smile, stretching back upright when she had no response but a smug smile to his confession. "I never said."

"Lucius spilled the beans," Victoria answered with a bright smile, "and I thought it was high time I met the elusive Alex and Toby." She explained loudly, confusing Teddy with her too loud tone, "Pleasure" She greeted as she smiled at something behind Teddy, he spun and found his team mates hesitantly creeping up on them.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," Alex greeted charmingly holding out a large rough palm, she laughed and took it happily, surprised at the lack of sweat. She recognised Alex as the handsome guy from the other day with Charlotte and quickly realised out how Teddy had known about her sharing comment to a complete random stranger.

"We thought he was hiding you from us," Toby declared lowly with a red face and a loud chuckle as he took her hand next, his giant palm surrounded hers almost comically.

"Come off it, you two are just MIA whenever we're all out together." Teddy excused hotly, closing the cool flask. "Thanks," He murmured to Victoria who nodded proudly at him and took back the utensil.

"So what are you studying?" Alex asked Victoria, refusing to let Teddy call a quits to the too short introduction.

"Business, finance and economics. You know the wild ones." She smirked sarcastically, but Teddy heard the conviction and pride of naming her majors. "What about you?" She asked curiously, curling her curls behind her ear and glancing at Teddy with a quick smile.

"Communications and producing." Alex explained with a wide smirk, his pride for his major was overbearing and Victoria laughed at him, while Teddy nudged his shoulder with him.

"Culinary and nutrition." Toby admitted quietly.

"Oh wow," Victoria declared excitedly to Toby, he slyly took a step away from her eagerness, but Teddy noticed his friends cautiousness of the irish girl. "That's awesome!" She declared honestly.

"Hey!" Alex blurted shocked, "Producing, you know films, ultimately fame!" He explained utterly baffled, he usually got easy attention and conversation from his topics.

"Oh yeah, well-done." Victoria grinned casting him aside playfully, Teddy grinned widely at her. He didn't have to tell her that Alex was open and easy while Toby took a lot of prying. Her showing him outright interest over Alex, would gain her brownie points for the giant tight end. "But can you eat it?" She asked expectantly and Alex was lost at to what to say, Toby and Teddy chuckled at her serious features. "That's what I thought." She smirked turning to face Toby excitedly.

"Vicky," Teddy chuckled shaking his head, "leave the poor boy alone."

"You like food then?" Toby asked casually.

"Yeah, I don't like to brag but I eat at least three times a day" Victoria smirked earning an other round of chuckles. "I love cooking," She smirked and glanced at Teddy, "do you americans have an other big feast coming up? Toby and I could share a kitchen." She winked at him, "If you could handle that sort of intimacy between us." Teddy shook his head at her easy teasing, she truly was unique.

"Not that I know of," Alex mused confused wanting back into the banter.

"Pancake tuesday?" Victoria asked hopefully. The three boys looked confused, "You know the day before lent starts?" She asked dispirited by their lack of knowledge of the Christian tradition, she knew that the Grey's aren't overly religious but she knew they celebrated Christmas.

"You mean Shrove Tuesday or Mardi Gras?" Toby asked confused his eyebrows curled together in deep thought, Alex's face lit up in recognition.

"Where did you get pancake tuesday from?" Alex chuckled throughly amused at the curly blond haired girl's weird phrase.

"Ireland." She argued with an easy smile, and recognition flittered over his face again as he sent Teddy an almost shameful quick glance.

"Before Mardi Gras there's Groundhog Day," Toby mused, curious to name all the upcoming holidays.

"And the Chinese New Year is around then too?" Teddy added which caused Victoria to perked up excited, in Ireland there wasn't a huge Chinese population but she knew that America did and truly celebrated the New Year.

"Not to mention Valentine's Day," Alex winked and Victoria rolled her eyes at him.

"Vicky!" Daniel greeted with a wide smirk, as he marched over. "First time to this training huh, what did you think?"

"You've been to an other training?" Alex asked excitedly, "Did you notice me?"

"Come off it" Teddy chuckled shaking his head. Victoria hadn't gone to an other training, unless you counted the minutes she spent in the weight room breaking up with William.

"I only got here a few minutes ago," Victoria shrugged glancing at the lit up field, "I don't see the point in watching, would you be entertained watching a girl train?"

"If it was volley ball," Alex smirked, happy with his quick response.

"Running would do just fine." Daniel smirked crudely nudging Alex's shoulder, both men chuckled and Victoria laughed drily and shook her head. "You three better get in a cleaned up." Daniel declared, his authority coming through, Alex and Toby immediately moved to leave. "Nice seeing you Victoria" He grinned.

"Busy Thursday?" She asked checking the flask before shoving it into Teddy's hoody pocket. The boys glanced back at her curious, "We're going drinking, starting at the Charles Hotel with a few of _my_ people," She explained simply watching as Alex's face lit up in realisation she meant Charlotte, she laughed at him, "if want to tag along, I'm sure we could accommodate a few more."

"I like her," Alex declared and Toby chuckled before he pushed him forward, away from Victoria and Teddy. The sidelines had emptied and the pitch was bare, leaving the pair of teens alone.

"She'll eat him up and spit him back out." Teddy warned fixing the hood around her neck carefully, and Victoria laughed.

"Alex is a good distraction from Simon," She explained with a wide smirk, "that's the valley boys name by the way." She sniggered, "_Simon_."

"I don't think you can talk _Victoria._" Teddy mused playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"You're the one with the double whammy _Theodore_-_Raymond" _Victoria giggled, nudging him backwards till he stood next to the stands stairs, and she quickly stepped up so that they were at the same height level. She watched as Teddy's face curled up in thought as he tried to think of a comeback, but she only laughed and snuck her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him blissfully. Teddy's palm found her waist and tugged her up to his chest, she hummed wallowed with his sublime kisses.

"I better shower." Teddy breathed, taking a breath of space from her. His mind swimming with sensations of last nights escapades. "Will we have lunch again today?"

"Can't," Victoria explained, "between Derek, lectures and meetings, I'm study booked today." She explained dispirited, "I'll try to come to the hotel earlier tonight."

Teddy hummed happily, pressing their forehead together lightly for a moment. "Study hard my little nerd." He chuckled stepping back, and smirking at her. Victoria pouted at the space growing between then but laughed at Teddy's lazy smirk and elated gaze.

"Enjoy your shower" Victoria winked, Teddy chuckled and diapered around the corner.

* * *

Thursday Afternoon Teddy stepped into the coffee, both Derek and Sam had texted him about a meet-up that the group was having. And John had allowed him to accompany them, after several days without Starbuck's coffee and his friends, he was thrilled to walked into the crowed barista. The threat of cunning reporters were gone, any and all issue of him and Victoria being brought back into the limelight online were eliminated, his father had even arranged to have a more intensive team work on keeping their privates life's just that.

"Teddy!" Beverly called out happily catching sight of him, Teddy waved easily and slipped into the queue behind a tall timid black haired girl that seem faintly familiar to him, but she took no notice of him after a casual glance.

It took no length of time for Teddy to order and be served by a new attendant. Sam kicked out a chair for him to sit into when he approached the group. "So did you choose me?" Sam asked quickly sending a quick glance to Derek who chuckled loudly.

"Choose you?" Teddy asked confused.

"You know as Godfather?" Sam chuckled, Teddy sent him a confused stare. "For you and Victoria's baby. You're pregnant aren't you?" He laughed

"Oh Ha Ha." Teddy snapped with an eye roll.

"My Dad called me up about the interview," Derek explained with a smug smile, "He told me that if I bring a girl to Puerto Rico on his dime he'd disown me."

Beverly laughed lightly, "Like you'd have the class to bring a girl to dinner let alone a romantic get-away."

"I'll stand by my earlier claim." Derek declared, "You're fucked for all anniversaries after that set up."

"How come you never do anything like that for me?" Michelle asked Clark moodily, he simply chuckled and reached out for her palm.

"Look sweetie, if I could, I'd hunt unicorns for you?" He teased and the boys chuckled.

"Sides," Beverly laughed glancing at them, "you two are so hot and cold if you's went on holiday only one of you might come back."Teddy chuckled and sipped his coffee happy that the conversation had shifted away from him and Victoria.

His coffee had been finish a long while ago but he refused to be the first of the group to leave, even with the additions with Paige, who arrived late and acted as if Beverly and she were always familiar when he knew they weren't. Her addition to the group irked him and he didn't participate in the conversations much, Teddy glanced out onto the campus grounds and was amazed to find Lucius stomping in the direction of the coffeehouse, his hair down and face flushed. Teddy tugged his phone out and phone only found a message from Victoria declaring to create a junk box for all the random people sending her party invites and questions on her student e-mail. Teddy's lips quirked up, lost to the conversation around him as he replied to her, earlier she had sworn to him that if an other person approached her about their relationship she was going to order Payne on them.

The door snapped shut rather loudly and Teddy glanced up and quickly remembered his concern for Lucius's appearance. Teddy noticed his friend's bag hung open and sheets of paper and books seemed to have been harassed into the book bag.

"I've never seen Luke's hair down before." Paige breathed shocked, Teddy's irritation for the girl sparked from her voice alone and he shifted away from her to face Lucius.

"He looks like he just ran here," Michelle added confused.

Lucius marched over to Teddy, his face furious and hands curled into fist. Teddy mentally ran through anything he could have done to offend his best friend but came up short, and his heart raced at the surprise of it all.

"Someone stole my laptop." Lucius declared loudly as he reached the group, Teddy released a relieved breath but was quickly consumed with annoyance and infuriation about what had happened.

"Where you in some cafe off campus?" Beverly asked curiously, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Danielle had hers taken from some cafe near the hotel she'd staying in."

"From the Library." Lucius exclaimed angrily. "All my notes, gone." He hissed frustration.

"Didn't you back them up on the cloud?" Sam asked curiously and Lucius's face went pink from irritation.

"I haven't updated that in weeks." He declared moodily, "I can't believe someone would just take a laptop."

"Was a good brand?" Jason asked from behind his own sticker clad Macbook.

"It was an apple," Lucius sighed obviously, "it's just so. _Ugh."_ He grumbled sinking into a chair.

"Shit happens," Clark muttered behind a huge blue berry muffin.

"I'll get you a coffee." Paige declared jumping up, and sending Teddy a quick hopeful glance which he grounded his teeth at.

Lucius didn't stop the black haired girl from racing off, he only watched movement curious to when she joined in with this crowd. "Did you loose any assignments?" Teddy asked softly, not wanting to shake the pot much more, "You could properly get an extenuation."

"No, all the assignments have been groups and any progression made was sent over Facebook, thank _fuck_" Lucius breathed shaking his head, "Tessa's going to flip" He chuckled, "most of our photos are save on it."

"You didn't back up photos?" Beverly asked awed her pretty blue eyes wide and lips hanging open.

"Sure, but these were all categorised or something." Lucius argued lightly.

Sam chuckled, "So when she's done whipping you, do you have to carry it back to its place in your mouth?" The group chuckled and Lucius couldn't help but join in from the good burn, Paige returned at a lost and Lucius thanked her for the coffee.

"I actually need my car keys." Lucius explained to Teddy, "I want to get a new laptop today. There's no point in hoping that it'll be returned or show up. The Librarian said that it wasn't usual for laptops to go missing but when they do they don't reappear." Teddy shifted around the the keys and handed them over. "Want to tag along, you're better at the tech lingo than I am?"

"Sure," Teddy grinned easily, thankful for the excuse to leave.

"Don't you have to ask your _girlfriend_ if you can go?" Beverly taunted, but her jokes didn't get the same reaction as Sam's did. Teddy rolled his eyes at her silly antics.

"You coming out later?" Teddy asked causally, Sam sent him a quick grin obviously interested. "Some of us are starting at the Charles Hotel, before heading to a club."

"Random?" Derek pointed out confused, tapping his phone's screen.

"It's were I've been cooped up for the week." Teddy explained easily, "But we're plotting the escape tomorrow afternoon." He grinned glancing at Lucius.

"I don't think living the super star lifestyle of the master suites and room service is really my thing." Lucius pointed out with a chuckle, "Teddy seemed to have settled in nicely." He pointed out. Teddy sent him a sharp glance, although Victoria had no problem telling her few close friends about their shared living space, he didn't want to tell his friends about it. Not because he wanted to hide it from them but because the teasing would be endless, and to top it off Paige wasn't his friend or trustworthy and she was present. But Lucius didn't say anything about Victoria.

"Hard to beat a good hotel room." Clark smirked playing with Michelle's hand in his lap, "I must get you all some discounts for my families hotel franchise. The view of the Crater Lake in the Oregon site is killer." He told Michelle, "Maybe we'll go over spring break" He murmured to her and she lit up like a full moon, before she leaned in and kissed Clark without distress or worry. Teddy found himself looking away from their affection, with both awkwardness and spite sinking in him.

"Now who's crawling to his owner." Lucius sniggered and Sam nudged him happily as he laughed, Beverly looked irritated at the easy source of amusement between the boys and turned to Paige to ask her about a assignment they both had. Teddy's phone buzzed and he quickly pulled it out to find a message from Payne.

'_Wilke's given an interview. There are photo's from all week online also_.' Teddy gulped the liquid that had formed in his mouth uneasy, as he forced his gaze away from his phone to glance at Lucius, he hand transformed since he joined the group, now laughing at chatting to Sam and Derek easily. Teddy glanced back down and sucked in a deep breath, _'We were suspicious of a online request for any and all photos of you and Victoria that appeared after the interview last week. But the activity was feeble, and every new uploads online were deleted immediately. The article has already passed editorial screening and is being printed this evening and publishing tomorrow.' _Teddy checked his watch, Victoria was half an hour into her exam, He sent a glance over his shoulder to John, who was chatting animatedly on his mobile.

"Something up?" Lucius asked with an undemanding glance and easy smile.

"I don't think we'll be getting out of the hotel before the weekend." Teddy mused quickly not wanting the other to hear, with a tired sigh. "You nearly finished, I'll explain in the drive to the shops." Lucius nodded warily and finished his coffee quickly.

The moment Teddy was outside John approached him and Lucius. "We're advising you don't go out tonight." Teddy scoffed, and Lucius mouth dropped, he wanted to drink his irritation with the laptop snatcher away this evening.

"We've asked people to come out with us." Teddy argued crossing his arms defensively. "And besides it's not being published till tomorrow, so it doesn't matter if we have fun while we're still somewhat under the radar."

"Published, what the fuck?" Lucius asked shocked, as the three of them migrated towards the parking lot. "What's going on?"

"Wilke's stirring up trouble." Teddy declared gruffly. "John, we're going to get Lucius a new laptop." He declared.

"Fuck the laptop." Lucius declared seriously, "Let's get back to the Hotel and start drinking early."

Teddy laughed at Lucius's conviction, "If I know my luck Wilke will make an appearance and I don't want to be wasted for that." Lucius nodded slowly understanding Teddy's Logic. "Besides, I'm waiting for a few calls." He added turning his phone off silent, "don't want to be under the influence if my grandmother calls." He declared with a huff.

"Laptop and Chinese food. Agenda sorted." Lucius declared, Teddy sent him a short happy glance, glad that Lucius knew him well enough to know Chinese food was his go-to pick-me-up cuisine.

* * *

Victoria stepped out of the business building with Charlotte, having left her other chattering classmate in the corridor, bored of the constant drawl about the exam. "It's over" Victoria declared happily, "No more in class exams till March." She smirked triumphantly.

"That's only like a month." Charlotte dampened, and Victoria shrugged. "I've got another one next friday." She sighed running a light hand through her mousy brown hair.

Victoria sighed, "Want to go get a coffee?" She asked excitedly, "I've been craving a hazel nut latte since lunch." Charlotte laughed and nodded her approval.

But Payne arrived looking stony. "I hope the exam went well ladies." He greeted, Charlotte was taken back by his appearance, although she had been mostly aware of his present all week, he hadn't approached her since Monday.

"We did our very _very_ best." Victoria smirked, taking an innocent tone a child might to a parent. "Well enough to render this evening night out sanctioned." Charlotte giggled and admired her for her quick response.

"Yes, this evenings plans aren't changed." Payne agreed, but his tone was low and eyes dejected, "but the plan to move back to your apartments have been delayed. There's a fluff article being published, it seems the lack of Teddy's bachelor status has created a little more hype than we assumed."

"But Teddy and Vicky's relationship has been public knowledge for weeks now." Charlotte claimed seriously, "Why now?"

"We're assuming it is the recording of the interview, where Teddy defends Victoria." Payne explained simply, "We assumed that the procedures in place to protect the Grey family would prevent any literature publishing from being printed."

"Surely the tabloid will be taken to court for this? Why do it?" Charlotte demanded, Victoria just watched the two of them unsure how to react. "Teddy only the son of a rich, successful business man, why is this being printed at all."

"The Grey's mysteriousness has always fuelled the fire." Payne explained shifting to hold his phone, "Usually people want what they cant have."

"I still don't see the reason behind publishing something that will cost them more than it was benefit them," Charlotte declared angrily. "Surely any publicity going against the Grey's legal team with be squashed simply."

Victoria stood slightly thrown by the pairs argument, her mind raced in wonderment as to what possible reason people had for targeting her and Teddy. They were nineteen year old students and neither of them had done anything _that_ remarkable yet.

"That's the thing, we've been told by a reliable source that the publication has made sure not the break the limits of what Christian Grey had set out years go." Payne explained glancing at Victoria, "none of the Grey's are named, any photos have been blurred unless they were released by the family previously and there isn't anything divulged about the Grey's life." Charlotte was rendered speechless, Victoria paled dramatically aside her pretty friend and her stomach churned in a horrid way that she knew if her lunch could it would be on the floor right then and there.

Payne stood before the two girls worried, Victoria was quiet and pale, and Charlotte was furious. He had been advised to tell Victoria, but now when it came down to it he didn't know how he was going to tell her that it was Wilke behind it all. That it was her neighbour and ex boyfriend that had gone to the trouble of dragging her into the public interest. Payne glanced around the campus, no one was taking photos or even much notice in the three of them.

"It was him wasn't it." Victoria asked, her tone was surprisingly aggravated, both and Payne and Charlotte had expected fragility from the stunned girl.

"Who?" Charlotte asked utterly lost, Victoria glanced at her friend her eyes angry and her fingers twitching. It dawned on Charlotte who it was, "Heavens to betsy!" She breathed absolutely awed turning to stare at Payne for clarification.

Victoria tugged out her phone and held it out to Charlotte who glanced at it and her bewildered, "give me the number of your Dad's office." She declared in a no-nonsense quip. Charlotte did what she was asked and Payne stepped away to make a quick call himself wary of the students' rash thinking.

"Vicky, you sure?" Charlotte asked holding out the phone worried, she'd checked the number for her Father's New York office twice.

Victoria pressed the call icon and glared at her tattered converse and dirty book bag that lay at her feet. "Hello _Thompson Waldorf_, Mr Thompson's assistant Zoe speaking. How can I help you?" Her voice was thick and low, and Victoria pushed a breath through her teeth.

"Could you put me through to or get Mr Thompson to get back to me about either legal advising or representing me. Tell him Victoria Smith is calling from Harvard, and it's urgent." Victoria explained, her tone was hard and unwinding as she wondered if many people called with such determination to a lawyer's office.

"Sorry Miss Smith but this firm doesn't give student internships or academic assistance." Zoe clarified in her bored low tones.

"I asked for neither," Victoria declared unruffled, "Either you put me through to Mr Thompson or tell him to call me back within the next five minutes or I'm moving onto an other law firm." Victoria glanced at Charlotte who was waving her arms wildly as she mouthed a name. "To _Newman and Associates_."

Zoe's breath was all she heard for a long moment, "please hold Miss Smith." She chirped briskly and classical music broke through the line.

"What a little bitch," Victoria hissed angrily, Charlotte eyebrows shot up. "I'm on hold." Victoria pointed about and Charlotte laughed brightly.

The Classical Music cut off, "Hullo?" The deep familiar tone of Mr Thompson greeted. "Victoria Smith? You're the girl who visited for the New Years aren't you?"

"The very same," Victoria explained with a warm spread of relief fluttering over her body that he remembered her.

"Zoe mentioned this was an urgent matter?" He prompted.

"Yes, well you see I'm currently dating Theodore Grey. And I'm not sure if you are aware of the Grey's legal restriction on extensive information being publicised about their private lives?" Victoria explained unsure if she was telling him enough or too much, "I was wondering if there is a way for me to take out a similar claim? And if it could be in place before tomorrow?"

"Ms Smith," Mr Thompson murmured concerned, "a claim over the press is an expensive and difficult. Could you give me more information on the matter at hand?"

"My ex boyfriend has given an interview about our relationship and it's going to be published tomorrow, I doubt it's a very pretty picture me. It could have a negative impact on my name and future prospects. And even if it is a positive article about me, I gave no consent to this sort of public parade of my private life. If this article can't be quashed, and I can't be protected. I want to find away to make him regret the moment he decided to do this to me."

Mr Thompson was quiet for a moment, the sound of a keyboard tapping in the background were the only sounds Victoria registered aside from the distance chatter of students surrounding her. "I'll need to know what's the man's name is to start." Mr Thompson claimed seriously, there was a loud beep before he spoke again, "Zoe! Get Trevor, Sadie and Emmett in here." He declared seriously, "Victoria?"

Victoria puffed out a long breath and glanced at Payne who was vivaciously chatting into his phone, sending her a worried glance. "William Casey Wilke." She stated solemnly.

* * *

**Reviews are Very Welcome... Sorry for the long wait for my updates, hope you enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
